Tú
by AnaBelle LM
Summary: Edward: gran músico, atractivo, con mucho dinero. Se podía decir que lo tenía todo, pero hay algo que la fama no te da... Isabella Swan, ¿encontrará en ella lo único que codicia y no puede tener? ¿O se dejará llevar por la obsesión de un amor no correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Ha sido un largo tiempo esperando, un largo, largo tiempo._

 _¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón palpitar?_

 _Gravity - Coldplay._

* * *

 **Primer Día.**

Edward… Chico rico, gran músico con la vida resuelta.

Bella: Chica normal, en busca de empleo.

Se podría pensar que no tenían nada en común; y así era, hasta que un día ella decidió entrar a su mundo, un mundo disfrazado de oficina; no tenía ánimos de trabajar con un tipo presumido y ególatra pero no había de otra, las cuentas del hogar seguían llegando y tenía que pagarlas…

Su mejor amiga le había asegurado el "puesto" (Sí, entre comillas. No era algo convencional); pues meses atrás ella misma había ocupado ése mismo cargo, viéndose obligada a renunciar…. Al parecer, el hombre era insoportable.

Bella aguardaba pacientemente justo en el sitio en dónde le habían indicado, lanzando suspiros al aire suplicando que alguien la sacara de ahí, lastimosamente ya era tarde… Sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo, convenciéndose de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto... Miró a través de los cabellos las muchas fotografías de él hombre para el que trabajaría, y suspiró rendida... Así fue como comenzó la historia…

Son más de las tres, miró de reojo mi reloj de segunda mano y emito un quejido; debieron atenderme hace media hora. ¿Qué sucede con la puntualidad?

\- Él la atenderá pronto, lo siento. – me decía su agente apenada.

\- No se preocupe.

Fingí una sonrisa. ¿Qué más daba? Pagaban bien; era lo importante, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué un chico como él tenía que contratar una novia falsa para mantener a raya a la prensa (novia FALSA, entendieron bien), seguramente candidatas no le faltaban, ¿será gay?

Pensaba.

\- ¡Ya puede pasar! – me indicó la atenta señorita de complexión delgada. – Por favor, no haga caso, él no se encuentra muy bien.

Me miró con horror.

\- ¿Qué?

Fue lo único que conseguí decir. No era como si estuviera a tres pelos de cerrar un contrato con el Diablo en persona... ¿O si?

Me armé de valor ajustándome la chaqueta, entonces entré; él era una piltrafa: sucio, totalmente deshecho… ¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿acaso no sabía que yo vendría?, ¿o quería intimidarme? No se parecía al de las fotografías... No con ése aspecto, pero era claro que si era él.

\- Eh, los dejaré para que se conozcan. – la chica paliducha de labios gruesos prácticamente huyó, dejándome sola con ése extraño. Imploré a todas las deidades existentes que no fuera peligroso.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿La nueva? – preguntó, su voz temblaba, era obvio; estaba ebrio.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- Me llamo Bella. En realidad no me llamaba Bella, sino Isabella, pero bueno...

Él comenzó a reírse, acto que me molesto, ¿se estaba burlando de mí?

Resoplé por debajo.

\- ¿Le parezco graciosa? – le desafié con voz firme.

\- No, no conocía a nadie con ése nombre, me parecía interesante nada más.

Arrastró las palabras con la lengua, esforzándose en decirlas para que yo fuera capaz de comprenderlas.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento, pero ya no dije nada, no valía la pena. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, nunca había tenido un verdadero novio (uno formal), y ahora tenía que hacerlo por dinero… que vergüenza y qué asco…

Me sonroje debido a mis pensamientos. - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – preguntó.

Coloqué el pequeño bolso sobre la silla, alisé mi falda tableada, me levanté, y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda como solía hacer normalmente por comodidad.

Podía sentir dos inocentes arrugas formándose en el centro de mi frente. ¡No me veas así! Gritaba por dentro.

Me sentía observada, no pude hacer otra cosa más que agachar la cabeza; miraba la sencilla pero costosa alfombra; el poco polvo que ésta tenía, las figuras que la adornaban, y…

\- ¡No quiero que uses falda nunca más! – me gritó de repente, aturdiéndome.

Su repentino enojo me sobresaltó, no tanto como para asustarme… No mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Quise saber.

Él me miró con rabia; era apuesto. Sus ojos, su boca, su cabello… Sus manos… Por segundos me imaginé como sería el tocarlo… pero deseché la idea al instante. No era una adolescente que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas…

\- Porque yo digo, no quiero que te vuelvas a poner falda. Hoy tengo concierto a las nueve, pasaré por ti a tú nueva casa, Esme te dará la llave, hoy haremos público nuestro noviazgo y…

Hablaba tan apresuradamente que no parecía haber bebido en absoluto. Se recuperaba rápido. ¿Por qué sería?

\- Falso noviazgo. – le corregí.

Apretó los nudillos, haciendo una larga pausa para después continuar.

\- Desde ahora todo lo que tengas que hacer debo saberlo, todo tiene que parecer real.

El tono de su voz revelaba tristeza, y por un momento, sólo por un momento, tuve ganas de consolarlo.

Evidentemente ése momento no duró, pues mi habitual descaro al hablar no tardo en salir de nuevo a la luz.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas una novia real?

Era algo que me preguntaba desde que tuve conciencia plena de lo que se trataba el empleo, y me sentía con derecho a conocer la respuesta, pues yo también estaría implicada en todo el asunto; y para interpretar mejor mi papel, lo consideraba importante.

\- No quiero complicaciones, y no hagas preguntas.

Arrugué la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo no se daba un baño?

Suspiré fastidiada.

Comprendía que desde ése instante dejaba de ser libre… Tampoco interesaba mucho ¿verdad? … Mi vida era aburrida y vacía, no había nada digno de extrañar, así estaba mejor; él organizaba todo, yo obedecía, podría pagar las cuentas, comer tres veces al día, y llevar una existencia más o menos digna.

Lo vi servirse un vaso de ron, a éste paso vomitaría a mitad del concierto.

Negué con la cabeza en reprobación. De por sí el estudio ya desprendía cierto olor a cantina y… a algo más.

Tragué saliva conteniendo las náuseas.

\- Acostúmbrate, suele ser así diario.

Renegó.

¿Diario? ¡Estaba loco!

\- No deberías continuar envenenando tu cuerpo de ésta forma. Te hará daño.

Le dije con verdadera preocupación; en un acto instintivo caminé hacia él y tomé su mano; él cerró los ojos, parecía tranquilo, diferente...

\- ¡Eres cálida! – dijo en un murmullo. Se encorvó para acercarse a mi rostro, perdiendo así el equilibrio. Quise ayudarlo a acomodarse en el sillón de piel que se hallaba a un extremo de la habitación, pero se negó con brusquedad, haciéndome retroceder. Yo no insistí, y como pudo se sentó, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo.

\- Vete y arregla tus cosas, espero te guste tú casa – dijo, y después cayó dormido. No tenía muchas pertenencias, así que no me tardaría ni veinte minutos.

Tomé aire. Nueva casa, nueva vida, y en sus manos…

Con la tristeza latente contuve las lágrimas y salí sigilosamente; estaba segura de que no había nada en el universo que lo despertara ahora, pero por algún motivo desconocido no quería ser grosera al hacer ruido, así que cerré la puerta con delicadeza.

Caminé por el estrecho pasillo, y me encontré con Esme.

\- ¡Tardaste! ¿Estás bien? – cubrió su rostro con las manos – estuve a punto de entrar.

Dijo en un chillido.

La mire extrañada, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Qué podía hacerme él?

\- Sí. – dudé - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué le temes?

\- No es eso señorita Swan, lo que sucede es que – suspiró - él es tan…

Mordió su labio inferior en busca de la definición correcta.

Asentí.

\- Frágil – susurré.

Me miró sorprendida.

\- Frágil – acaricio cada letra con la lengua como si fuera una palabra nueva para ella - Las personas suelen asustarse por su estado – exhaló ruidosamente - está muerto en vida… - intentó recomponer el rostro - Al menos con la señorita Rosalie ya no bebía tanto, e incluso en ocasiones parecía feliz…

¿Rosalie?

\- Era… ¿su novia real? – la pregunta me había ocasionado un ligero mareo.

\- Si, ella es famosa, debes conocerla.

\- No tengo idea…

Confesé sincera.

\- Es actriz, un día tuvo que irse a Italia a filmar pero nunca volvió. Edward la espero por meses, hasta que en una revista ella confirmó su relación con un actor; ya lo sospechaba pero no tenía la certeza... Desde que eso sucedió, él está así... Nunca fue una persona alegre, pero con ella estaba cambiando poco a poco. Creí que lo haría feliz. De hecho… Todo éste numerito de las relaciones falsas es debido a ella… Él cree que se dará cuenta de su error al verlo continuar su vida con otras, y que volverá, pero ya han pasado tres años… Tres años con ésta situación… Me hace buscar mujeres bonitas y de bajos recursos, mujeres que nadie conozca… Que nadie pueda reconocer.

El afecto que sentía por él era intenso, incluso yo podía sentirlo.

Tomé aire mientras desviaba la mirada.

La historia no me parecía falsa, pero si increíble. Ya nadie amaba de ésa manera, de hecho nadie amaba; por eso me había negado fervientemente a no tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental seria. Mi vida ya era bastante mala como para complicarla…

Me visualizaba echada en una cama llorando por un amor perdido y me aterraba la imagen. Entregar el corazón únicamente era una pérdida de tiempo, no había escapatoria, irremediablemente saldrías lastimado… Y yo… Yo no necesitaba eso, sólo quería un poco de dinero para comer bien, nada más.

\- Bueno, aquí está la llave de su casa, el chófer la llevará, está esperándola frente al edificio, y por favor, elija un atuendo provocativo, es el procedimiento. – me dijo al final, a modo de disculpa. - La intención es darle celos a ésa mala mujer, así que…

Abrí la boca formando una "O" pequeña.

\- Pero él dijo que no usara falda de nuevo, y mi atuendo actual es normal, no quiero pensar en lo que dirá si uso algo… - pasé saliva - Provocativo. – dije, terminando la frase con voz débil y patética.

\- ¡Oh!, que extraño. – junto las palmas de las manos a la altura del pecho - entonces haga caso. La veré en el concierto, hasta luego.

Me despedí con media sonrisa y salí de ahí.

Las manos me sudaban, nunca había estado en un lugar así, con personas así, en una limosina, en una casa así, y lo peor de todo: con un chico así…

Toqué mis mejillas: ardían, seguramente estaba roja, roja como un semáforo.

Me dejé caer sobre las suaves sábanas, sintiendo alivio; el colchón era cómodo, cómodo como una nube, o como un algodón de azúcar (de ésos gigantes que venden en las ferias, y que nunca había probado)

Sonreí mirando el techo.

Estiré las piernas disfrutando del momento, y si no fuera por el enorme reloj que me miraba con recelo no habría sido capaz de levantarme…

Me di un baño, tallando cada parte de mi cuerpo con exageración, hasta quedar cómicamente colorada al igual que un camarón; pero es que estaba muy asustada…

¿Me había vendido? ¡No Bella! ¡NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO!

Se me escapó un suspiro que reflejaba mi alivio; el SEXO no estaba en el contrato.

Cuando terminé, me envolví en la toalla y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua; ya iba de vuelta a la habitación cuando…

\- ¡Llegué antes, estaba aburrido!

Se quejaba.

Me sobresalté al escucharle y grité.

No podía ser peor, gracias a mi estupidez el vaso y la toalla se vinieron abajo.

¡ESTABA DESNUDA! ¡ D – E – S – N – U – D – A! Los pedazos de vidrio no dolían al enterrarse en las plantas de mis pies, sólo me hería el hecho de que estaba DESNUDA. Necesitaba cubrirme, pero no podía moverme; solamente escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón al palpitar, a punto de salirse de mi pecho... Él se acercaba a mí con seductora lentitud sin dejar de mirarme; veía mi cuerpo sin mostrar ninguna emoción… Y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, se agachó, levantó la toalla y me cubrió con ella.

Accidentalmente (o eso yo creía) sus dedos rozaron mi piel: mi cuello, mi espalda… Me estremecí, él se percato de ello, pero no dijo nada.

Después de varios segundos que parecían interminables...

\- Ve a cambiarte, esperaré aquí. – susurró la frase sobre mis labios, - los humedecí con la lengua - su aliento a alcohol no era desagradable… Era más bien atrayente, al igual que un imán; afortunadamente se apartó antes de que cometiera una locura. ¡Contrólate Swan!

Antes de irme lo observé por última vez a través de las pestañas, se había duchado… Se veía… Bien. Muy bien.

Me mordí la lengua y a grandes zancadas llegué hasta la habitación, en dónde al fin logré vestirme; mis músculos estaban engarrotados, dolían…

Inhalé aire, OXÍGENO, un par de veces y caminé hasta el recibidor.

Al verme se puso de pie, pasó la mano derecha por su espesa y rebelde cabellera cobriza. Tuve que apretar los labios para no soltar un gemido… ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué con él?

¡Joder!

\- ¡Te ves muy… - meditó un poco y no termino con la frase - Bella, hazme el favor de no mirar a nadie más que a mí en lo que resta de la noche.

\- Esta…bi…bien.

Balbuceé. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a caer con éste hombre?

La sensación era casi indecente; los pensamientos que gobernaban mi mente podrían derretir o incendiar a cualquiera que se atreviese a descifrarlos. Lo que me pasaba con él iba más allá de la razón, esto era algo físico, espiritual, incluso psicológico, psiquiátrico, una enfermedad mental... Todo en él me atraía, no podía negarlo. Mi cuerpo y mi alma se habían prendado de él… ¿Pero quién era él?

Conocía la respuesta, era alguien que había llegado a poner mi vida patas arriba, él era peligro vil… Una bomba que debía sostener entre las manos con firmeza… Pasara lo que pasara no me dejaría envenenar, no caería entre sus redes, no sería débil... Haría mi trabajo, sólo eso…

¡Bha! ¡Palabrería! ¡Falsa palabrería!

Salimos de la seguridad que la casa nos brindaba, y los flashazos comenzaron.

Los gritos de la multitud me distrajeron, haciéndome abandonar mis pensamientos, él agito las manos hacia mi dirección, atrayendo mi atención…

\- Por cierto, soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Aquí está el primer capítulo de la nueva historia, espero lo disfruten._

 _Díganme que les pareció..._

 _Estaré actualizando cada semana, quizá más adelante lo haga más seguido..._

 _Dejen sus Reviews!_

 _Besos!_

 _Anabelle._


	2. Ficción

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Me bañas con canciones de cuna_ _mientras te alejas._

 _Me recuerdas lo que es perder el tiempo_ _en este fatídico día._

 _Nos vemos en el amargo final._

 _The Bitter End - Placebo._

* * *

 **Ficción.**

Los días habían transcurrido mucho más lento de lo que significaba el tiempo, era algo irritante. Desde la noche del concierto lo veía con frecuencia… Claro, cuando tenía tiempo.

Me afligía estar con él sólo unos cuantos minutos al día, y aunque eran los minutos más largos y hermosos de mi existencia sorpresivamente tenían fin. No sabía porque me hallaba tan trastornada u obsesionada con el hombre para el que trabajaba, quizá era mera atracción. Él era guapo y después de todo yo era una chica.

Tenía miedo de que todo esto saliera mal. No éramos nada, no nos pertenecíamos, no había reglas. A la larga, saldría lastimada… Era tan simple: yo sólo estaba ahí para llamar la atención de su verdadero amor, para hacerla volver.

¿Qué estaría pensando aquélla mujer al irse con otro?

¿Cómo es que era tan ciega?

Un amor así, un amor como el que él le proclamaba no era fácil de ignorar. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo ella?

La necesitaba; sin su compañía era miserable y solitario. Las miles de fervientes seguidoras que lo abrumaban con frecuencia no eran suficientes, la verdad es que únicamente se dedicaba a cantar lo que su alma padecía. Quería ser escuchado, pero nadie prestaba atención.

A su dolor, recibía aplausos.

\- ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Claro Esme, es que todo esto… Manejar una relación así es muy estresante.

Solté un suspiro mientras me masajeaba las sienes con los dedos.

\- No se preocupe, se acostumbrará.

Acostumbrarme era lo que no quería, él bien podía conseguir sus propósitos y hacer que su amada volviera pero, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Cómo volver a mi antigua vida? Al menos ahora tenía dinero, seguramente estaría bien. No debía preocuparme demasiado.

\- ¿Bella? – me llamó Edward, aproximándose hacia donde nosotras estábamos, lo miré sin sonreír. Más bien quería que se alejara de mí antes de que terminara de destrozar mi vida. Antes de pudiera enamorarme de él. Amor. Amor. Amor. ¿De qué se trata esto Bella?

Lo que yo hacía no me tenía contenta, pero lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo no era exactamente lo que toda chica deseaba.

\- ¡Ya voy! – contesté exhausta.

Salimos de la disquera tomados de la mano, y enseguida los fotógrafos nos acorralaron.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿Cómo va su relación? ¿Compromiso? – miles de preguntas, algunas inteligibles debido al bullicio, pero todas absurdas.

Él pegó mi cuerpo al suyo, y dijo:

\- ¡Somos muy felices! ¡Puede que pronto me convenzan de dejar de ser soltero¡

Al término de ésa frase una alarma comenzó a retumbar en mi cabeza. ¿Compromiso? No estaba dentro del contrato. No había mencionado nada de eso en sus anteriores "relaciones" ficticias. Comenzaba a ponerme morada del puro espanto; pero al sentir sus labios suaves y cálidos sobre los míos, dejé de pensar.

Sonreí, aceptando con ello mi sentencia de muerte y subí al auto.

No existía ya poder en el mundo que osara desprenderme de él. En un acto poco simbólico mi alma se había prendado de su esencia. ¿Amor a primera vista? Nada de tonterías. Era algo pasajero. Sí, un sentimiento pasajero.

\- Lo del compromiso es cierto – soltó con descaro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

Le pregunté desafiante. No quería casarme, y mucho menos con él. No estaba tan desesperada…

Suspiré en un gesto de alivio, las emociones que minutos atrás habían estado a punto de consumirme ahora se encontraban a mis pies convertidas en cenizas. No lo amaba. Le quería quizá, pero no lo amaba.

Él me miró con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que yo no bromeaba, pero después se echo a reír abiertamente.

\- ¡Vamos, no te hagas la tonta!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunté extrañada.

¿Acaso había malentendido mis atenciones? ¿Pensaba que me había enamorado?

\- Te pagaré bien, nadie que se considere inteligente rechazaría ésa cantidad. Pareces confiable, a las otras no se los hubiera propuesto.

Me obsequió una de sus falsas sonrisas… La típica sonrisa torcida que les daba a los periodistas. Pero a mí no iba a engatusarme. Le conocía, por lo menos lo poco que estas casi tres semanas que habíamos pasado juntos me habían permitido.

\- ¡No voy a casarme contigo! – le contesté, ocultando mi enfado.

Él río aún más.

\- Entonces, si no lo haces por dinero hazlo por mí. Estoy muy solo, la única mujer que amé en mi vida se olvidó de que existo o quizá no le importa si quiera. Tú eres amable, lista y sobre todo dulce, podemos ser un buen equipo como pareja.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? No podía ser.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y mis cabellos se estrellaron contra mi rostro. El alejó los mechones que lo cubrían, recorrió con la punta de su pulgar mis labios y…

\- Voy a besarte.

\- ¡No! – pedí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su boca se había perdido en la mía en cuestión de segundos. No estaba jugando limpio, alguien como él no lo haría.

Acepté sus besos, en el fondo los necesitaba; pero no lo admitiría.

Se apartó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que precisaba de respirar y me dejé caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, completamente vencida (por el momento).

Crucé los brazos para contener la rabia. No podía callarme de esta manera cada que se le daba la gana.

Lo miré a través de los cabellos sonreír triunfante, y mi cuerpo se contrajo del coraje.

¿Por qué jugaba conmigo así?

¿Por qué me confundía?

¿Por qué me hacía perder la razón?

Tomé aire y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

Recordé la noche en la que lo había escuchado llorar por ella, lo había escuchado decir su nombre entre sollozos, totalmente ebrio y perdido. Por supuesto se percató de mi presencia y al instante me besó, imaginando que era ella… después me arrojó al sillón con enfado diciendo: no sabes a _mí_ _Rose._ La desilusión que había en su voz me quemaba el rostro, las extremidades; no pude decirle nada, así que se marchó.

Había sido uno de mis peores días a su lado. Mi vida era simple antes de conocerlo. No era feliz, pero ¿quién necesitaba serlo?

Comía poco, bebía poco, caminaba mucho, lloraba sin razón, a veces reía, y ahora…

Ahora flotaba sobre la inmensidad, lloraba de dolor, de verdadero dolor: de ése que se esconde en las entrañas asfixiándote mientras luchas por detener las punzadas del agobiante sufrimiento.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡Al fin despertó! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! – Señorita. Señorita. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarme eso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Se desmayó en el auto, ¿no recuerda nada?

\- No, de verdad que no. ¿Y él?

No me atreví a decir su nombre.

\- Pues, él. Lo que pasa es que… Rosalie quería verlo, ella estará aquí sólo esta noche. Edward estaba muy preocupado por usted, pero…

Tenía que ser.

\- No. No Esme, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo, después de todo, ¿ése era el propósito no?

Ella me miró condescendiente.

¿Y él idiota me había propuesto matrimonio? ¡Qué estúpido!

\- ¿Lo quiere verdad?

Trague saliva de modo patético y audible debido a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Estaba acorralada. ¿Era tan obvio?

\- Puede confiar en mí, sé que no tiene familia, y qué ve con poca frecuencia a sus amigas. Puede sentirse libre de hablar conmigo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Qué sinceridad al describir mi solitaria y desdichada vida social!

\- Pues yo, no lo sé. Me siento muy bien a su lado, pero a la vez me lastima. No he querido a nadie después de... - me callé al instante - por eso yo… No sé si es cariño o simplemente algo está mal en mí. De todas formas, si se tratará de algo por el estilo, sería eso: cariño. No amor.

\- No diga eso, ya verá que él se dará cuenta de lo gentil y buena que es usted.

Dudé. ¿Desde cuándo eso era lo que buscaban los hombres como Edward Cullen? No era fea, pero no tan bella como su amada Rosalie. Por lo demás era cierto; yo era una buena persona.

\- Supongo ya se percató de ello, por eso me trata de esta manera. Hoy prácticamente me propuso matrimonio.

Ella se puso de pie.

\- Algo me sospechaba. Vi lo que le dijo a la prensa en las noticias de espectáculos. No piense mal. Él no es tan malo.

Me di la vuelta, haciéndome ovillo sobre la cama. Aspiré el aroma a hospital y me descompuse.

\- No lo sé. Me siento desprotegida, como si él creyera que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Incluso a veces sé que lo intenta. Me da un terrible temor que un día sea capaz de llegar a acceder a todas sus absurdas peticiones.

Esme nuevamente se sentó a mi lado, y envolvió una de mis manos entre las suyas. Obviamente sentía pena por mí, pero no me molestaba. No ahora.

Cerré los ojos, quedándome dormida de inmediato.

Mis sueños, mis pesadillas habían sido muy vívidas; para cuando desperté mi estómago se encontraba revuelto. Tenía sed y náuseas. Muchas náuseas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La voz perteneciente a la pregunta puso a mi sistema alerta.

\- Sí – susurré.

\- Te vas a mi casa de playa, ahí podré cuidarte.

Me ordenó.

\- No hace falta, me siento muy bien.

Le respondí sin ánimos.

\- Dije que irás – esta ocasión su tono de voz fue amenazante, así que no replique nada. No por miedo, si no por falta de ganas.

\- Necesito escribir unas canciones para el nuevo álbum, me siento inspirado. Tendremos una semana para descansar.

¿Inspirado? Conocía el nombre de aquélla repentina inspiración.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Caminó hacia mí y me indicó que me pusiera de pie. Hice caso, pero perdí el equilibrio y casi me golpeo contra la pared.

\- Siéntate, te vestiré.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Sal de aquí, puedo hacerlo sola! – grité alarmada.

Enarcó una ceja.

\- No puedes ni sostenerte. No te preocupes, no veré nada.

Lo miré suplicante, pero él no cedió.

\- Aunque tampoco es que haya mucho que ver.

Sonrío juguetón, pero lo ignoré.

Acercó la pequeña mochila guinda que había traído consigo, la abrió, sacó un par de calcetines y se agachó para ponérmelos. La tela era suave, no eran míos.

\- No es mi ropa – afirmé.

\- No, pensé esto te gustaría.

Decidí no discutir por eso. Me ayudó a levantar y me enfundó unos jeans negros, teniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme; después me hizo dar la vuelta, provocando que le diera la espalda y me quitó la horrenda bata azul.

\- Levanta los brazos – me indicó.

Lo hice, y sentí como deslizaba la blusa color celeste sobre mis hombros. Me giró de nuevo, dejándome frente a él para colocarme una sudadera negra con un pequeño estampado que no alcancé a distinguir del todo.

\- Siéntate, te pondré los zapatos. Todo era negro, su color favorito.

Alzó ligeramente mi pierna; colocó uno y después el otro.

\- Gracias – murmuré.

Edward guardó silencio absoluto mientras sacaba un cepillo redondo de uno de los bolsos laterales de la mochila. Lo deslizó delicadamente por mis cabellos hasta dejarlo liso, sin ningún nudo.

Cuando terminó de guardar lo que hacía falta, se quedó en pie justo a un paso de mí, sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

\- Eres linda. ¿Lo ves? Puedo ser amable.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Qué tenía entre manos?

\- Vámonos.

Lo tomé del brazo como ya era costumbre, y caminamos hasta la puerta principal. Varias de las enfermeras y doctoras nos miraban, se notaba que creían que yo era muy insignificante para él. Pero al final, únicamente era envidia. Estaba familiarizada con ése comportamiento, las mujeres solían verme así la mayor parte del tiempo, y era mucho más evidente cuando él se hallaba a mi lado. No me interesaba.

Esto no era para siempre.

La salida del hospital fue dramática. Algunos reporteros especulaban sobre un posible embarazo, y otros creían que era un problema de drogas… ¡Qué tontería!

La declaración de Edward había sido concisa y clara.

"Todo está bien, sólo fue un desmayo. Acompañarme a los conciertos ha sido muy cansado para ella. Gracias por su preocupación."

Quería dormir. ¿Cuándo llegaríamos a casa? Ya no quería verle ni tenerle acerca. Había sido demasiado por hoy. Nuestros brazos se rozaban de vez en cuando dejándome un leve hormigueo proveniente de no sé donde, ya no lo soportaba.

Aún así, el automóvil condujo por dos horas por un camino desconocido, parecía querer joderme la maldita existencia. Entonces pregunté:

\- ¿Por qué tardamos tanto? ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté a modo de queja.

\- ¡¿No te dije que te llevaría a descansar?!

Su respuesta burlona me molesto. Como si fuera tan obvio…

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Pues sí – contestó con sorna.

\- Pero no tengo ropa. Pudiste avisarme. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso no?

\- Todo está arreglado, y estuve pensando que te hace falta ropa nueva. – hizo una pequeña pausa. - No discutas conmigo, no te conviene.

Sus cejas casi se juntaban, se había enfadado.

\- Tú eres lo que no me conviene.

Respondí en voz baja para que no pudiera escucharme. Mis manos formaron puños, y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la voz de Amy Winehouse en el tema de Back to black.

\- Excelente Bella, el silencio te queda bien.

Bufó por debajo.

Resoplé, pero no dije nada más.

Media hora después (un total infierno) llegamos al aeropuerto, lo que desbordó un caos total. Decenas de chicas se nos abalanzaban, los de seguridad trataban de cubrirnos pero era demasiada gente. Edward se aferraba a mi mano con fuerza…

\- Iré unos minutos.

Asentí.

Los escoltas nos siguieron, formando una valla a nuestro alrededor. Él sonreía con habitual encanto; se tomó varias fotos, y dio varios autógrafos mientras yo respondía diversas preguntas extrañas, como:

¿Cómo besa?, ¿Es verdad que estas embarazada?, ¿Lo amas?, ¿Se casarán? ¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar?

Yo sonreía con naturalidad, y trataba de contestar las interrogantes menos complicadas. Agradecía que cuando él estaba presente las chicas se comportarán benévolas conmigo. No me apetecía tratar con insultos a esta hora del día.

En fin, cuando Edward decidió que era suficiente me tomó del brazo y nos encaminamos hasta la sala de espera VIP, pero gran parte del gentío comenzó a gritar eufórico:

¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

El sonrió galante, me asió de los bolsillos del pantalón, y se unió a mi boca con fiereza. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, y me abandoné a sus brazos; lo atraía hacía mi halándolo de sus cabellos, saboreaba sus labios y disfrutaba el calor del contacto.

En segundos él se alejo, y di las gracias a la nada por eso.

Sonreí nuevamente, esta vez a regañadientes.

Él nos hizo girar en dirección a la multitud, ésta nos tomaba fotos, y gritaba su nombre emocionada.

Negué con la cabeza. Me estaba convirtiendo en una buena actriz.

Afortunadamente no tuvimos otro percance y pudimos tomar el avión. Los asientos de primera clase se sentían excesivamente cómodos, eran mucho mejor que mi antigua cama… Me hacían querer dormir, dormir y dormir. ¿Existe algo mejor que dormir? Para mí no.

Había sido un viaje largo y sin quererlo descansé sobre su pecho todo el tiempo. Me preguntaba si él había tenido algo que ver. No era de las que invadían el asiento contiguo, aún dormida no lo hacía.

\- Lo del matrimonio lo dije en serio.

Murmuró sobre mi cabeza cuando se percató de que me encontraba despierta. Pensé en apartarmel, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura.

\- Tampoco bromeaba al respecto. No me casaré contigo.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, podía sentirla sobre la mejilla.

\- Ya veremos.

Sentenció.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, y perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar._

 _Un saludo a Javiwiwi Masen, a Betk Grandchester, a Ztrella znxez, a LUZ. C.C, a Sandy56, a DiAnA FeR, a Ashleyswan, a nelithaa-bella, a jhanulita, a Alice (muchas gracias por el consejo, saludos), a Inledes, a Doristarazona, a Anónimo, y a todas las que escriben por facebook._

 _Las quiero mucho, ya lo saben. Igualmente a mis lectoras fantasma, espero estén muy bien._

 _Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo esperando que lo disfruten._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Anabelle._


	3. Rabia

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Me estoy asfixiando, apenas puedo respirar._

 _Tú me tienes justo donde quieres._

 _Eres como un ángel, pero con alas rotas._

 _Un corazón tan frío, que nunca muestra misericordia._

 _Tú chica estúpida, serás mi muerte._

 _You Stupid Girl - Framing Hanley._

* * *

 **Rabia.**

La casa era amplia, de grandes ventanales, adornada con distintas clases de flores… No se parecía en nada a su estilo, esperaba algo lúgubre y con poca ventilación.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si – contesté cordial, mientras miraba el mar desde la pequeña terraza.

\- Creí que te gustaría, antes no había nada de esto – señaló a nuestro alrededor con el dedo índice - hice que removieran todo; mandé comprar cortinas nuevas, muebles nuevos, flores, y todo lo que pensé que a una chica como tú le gustaría.

Me dijo, recalcando la última frase con voz ronca. Se le veía tímido y abochornado, características nada propias de él.

\- ¿Una chica como yo? – pregunté hostil.

Situó el brazo en mi cintura, envolviéndome, y besó dulcemente mis labios… Sabía a alcohol, quizá ron, no estaba segura.

\- No te compliques, sólo disfruta. Todas las mujeres quieren esto.

Estaba harta de que creyera que podía besarme y tocarme cuando le diera la gana. Suspiré, calmando mi mal genio, después de todo él había hecho todo esto para mí. No le cuestionaría, por lo menos no ahora.

Miré hacia los lados y quise esconderme, y es que nada parecía real, todo lucía como si hubiera sido sacado de alguna novela del siglo dieciocho. Las hermosas cortinas, las velas…

\- Ven.

Tiró de mi brazo con entusiasmo, hasta que llegamos al comedor. La mesa era de cristal templado, demasiado moderna para mí gusto, sobre ella se encontraban varios panecillos de chocolate, vainilla, nuez, almendra, avellana… Todos colocados con intención llamativa e irresistible. También había jarras de lo que parecía ser malteada, chocolate, vainilla y mi favorita: fresa. En una esquina se localizaban numerosos tazones con fruta: melón, sandía, fresas, uvas, zarzamoras, piña, cerezas, moras…

Alguna vez pasé caminando por un restaurante elegante, y desde el cristal había podido admirar todo lo que ahora tenía frente a mis ojos. La emoción era chocante e intensa, sentí ganas de llorar.

\- También tenemos helado. – susurró. Aquí no hay nadie que asee la casa, es el único lugar donde puedo llevar una existencia más o menos normal, así que nosotros la arreglaremos cuando haga falta. Eso sí, no puedes salir sola. No es seguro, tú entenderás. Las personas de seguridad tienen que acompañarnos a la playa cuando vayamos, e igualmente al pequeño supermercado que no está muy lejos de aquí; pero solo iremos cuando realmente haga falta. Te lo informo simplemente para que lo sepas.

Hablaba muy rápido, como si no quisiera que lo interrumpiera.

\- Está bien – contesté. Entre tanto, me acerqué al tazón de fruta, e introduje una zarzamora en mi boca. Hice una pequeña mueca, debido a la confortante y dulce acidez.

\- Dame de eso – pidió.

Arranqué una pequeña uva verde del racimo y la llevé hasta sus labios, sentí como se estremecía… entonces abrió la boca y yo la coloqué dentro. Me disponía a alejar la mano, pero antes de pudiera hacerlo por completo él había alcanzado a chupar ligeramente dos de mis dedos. Me quedé pasmada sin saber qué hacer, pero él acabó con el silencio incómodo…

Lo escuché reírse a mis espaldas, yo estaba colorada y avergonzada.

\- Anda niña, te mostraré la recamará.

Caminó, y yo lo seguí, obediente. En nuestro andar él encendía las luces, aunque no hacía falta, había demasiada luz. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba enseñándome como debía usar el aire acondicionado, le había puesto mucha atención, memorizando cada palabra: presionas, giras y presionas. No sonaba muy difícil, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, lo era. Continuamos en silencio hasta que estuvimos frente a una puerta de cristal, quitó el seguro y la deslizó hacia la izquierda.

Entró, y yo también lo hice.

Las paredes eran color rosa pálido, casi blanco, había un balcón en donde podía apreciarse la playa, podía ver como algunos niños corrían por la arena, y a mi derecha se encontraba postrado un mueble de caoba donde descansaba el televisor, y lo que pude notar era un aparato DVD, o Blue-Ray. Al fondo, había un pasillo corto, podían observarse un par de puertas de madera, una parecía ser el clóset, y la otra…

\- Es el sanitario – me dijo, adivinando lo que me preguntaba.

No hice caso a su intromisión, y continúe con mi escrutinio.

La cama era de un tamaño impresionante, las sábanas color hueso, el edredón y los almohadones blancos; la cabecera también estaba hecha de madera, en un tono más bien vino, a diferencia del intenso color ocre de la cómoda.

Dos mesillas se situaban a los lados de la cama, cada una con una lámpara en forma de flor. En una de ellas se postraba una jarra de cristal, y dos vasos de trago largo a su lado.

\- ¿Bella?

\- Lo siento, es que es…

\- Nunca viste nada igual. – dictaminó con despotismo. – En fin, ¿qué quieres hacer?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, obligándome a olvidar su comentario anterior.

\- ¿Yo?

Rió

\- Tú. – contestó escéptico, con el fastidio impregnado en la boca.

Jamás me habían hecho ésa pregunta, era muy extraña, extraña y llena de significado. ¿Qué debía decir?

\- Lo que tú quieras está bien.

Él resopló.

\- Algo se te tiene que ocurrir, no eres tan… - lo pensó un momento - tonta. – dijo al fin. Mientras lo piensas tomaré un baño.

Rodeé los ojos.

\- Espera. ¿Dormirás donde?

\- Aquí – dijo con ligereza, mientras sacaba ropa del armario.

\- ¿Y yo?

La cuestión sonaba más estúpida de lo que imaginaba. Era evidente.

\- Aquí. No seas paranoica, no te haré nada.

Un minuto interminable pasó, hasta que pude escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, segundos después, el agua de la regadera comenzó a caer.

Estaba hiperventilando, mis pulmones no tenían oxígeno suficiente, la negrura me devoraba. Me arrastré hasta el balcón, e inhale aire.

Repetí la acción once veces, hasta calmarme, necesitaba glucosa. Salí de la recámara y fui directamente al comedor.

Allí comencé a mordisquear un muffin de chocolate, en lo que me servía un poco de malteada. En cuestión de segundos el azúcar cumplió con su cometido y me sentí mejor.

\- ¡Tenías hambre! – dijo Edward, desde una esquina después de una hora.

\- Hum, lo siento, yo… Creo que, no sé que me paso.

Mi voz sonaba dudosa, pero no me arrepentía de haberme comido casi todo. Llevaba muchos años siendo anémica, era hora de que me preocupara por mi salud, ahora podía hacerlo.

\- Tranquila, me gusta que comas. La primera vez que te vi parecías enferma y estabas muy delgada… - hizo una pausa, el recuerdo no le era agradable. - Además dejaste más que suficiente para mí. ¿Ya pensaste que quieres hacer?

De nuevo la pregunta me alcanzó, y el pánico volvió.

\- Pues, ¿podemos ir a la playa? - atiné a decir.

El sonrió.

\- Si, comeré algo. Tú ve y ponte un bañador, hay ropa para ti en el closet.

\- No tardo.

Hice lo que indicó. Me coloqué la diminuta prenda a regañadientes, y después el pequeño vestido negro de playa transparente con el que hacía juego.

Me calcé las sandalias color durazno y me dirigí hasta la sala. Me escondí detrás de una de las dos trabes que se hallaban en el centro, me daba mucha vergüenza que me viese vestida así. Asomé la cabeza para averiguar si él se encontraba todavía en el comedor, pero no estaba, miré alrededor y tampoco estaba.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó a mis espaldas, dándome un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Que mierda!

Grité.

\- ¿Te escondías?

Me observó de arriba abajo con deleite.

\- Creí ver un fotógrafo.

Mentí.

\- No pueden entrar, no tan de cerca, no mientras estemos aquí.

Murmuró tranquilo.

\- Entonces vi mal.

\- Te queda bien. – humedeció sus carnosos labios. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente atractivo? ¡Joder! - Ya vamos Bella.

Me ordenó.

Recorrimos a paso lento el pequeño jardín de la casa, en donde se localizaba un llamativo columpio sillón (no saltes sobre el Bella, no lo hagas), era blanco y parecía muy cómodo.

Cuando salimos, cuatro hombres vestidos de traje azul marino nos siguieron. Me sentí asediada, pero de igual forma lamente que tuvieran que usar esa ropa, el calor estaba insoportable.

\- No te preocupes, son de confianza. – susurró en mi oído, cuando notó mi nerviosismo.

Él únicamente usaba una bermuda negra, aparentemente le gustaba mucho ése color.

Alcé el rostro, tomando aire, mientras continuábamos con nuestra caminata. Y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla del mar, Edward sacó una toalla enorme de una canasta de yute tejida. No me había percatado de que traía eso en mano.

Me recosté unos minutos, y él también, hasta que él incesante sol comenzó a fastidiarme, por lo tanto me puse de pie, desanudé el horroroso vestido traslúcido y me metí al agua. El cambio de temperatura provocó un temblor pasajero en mí cuerpo, pero pasado el tiempo la sensación dejo de ser molesta.

Chapoteaba con el agua, saltaba con las olas, y me sumergía en ellas cuando estaban a punto de arrastrarme.

Me hallaba quieta, mirando hacía el horizonte, a la espera de otra ola, entonces algo haló de mi pierna. Grite audiblemente. Las personas que se localizaban a una distancia considerable concentraron su atención en mí, con la preocupación impregnada en el rostro. Pero Edward salió a la superficie, burlándose.

\- ¡Me asustaste! – le reñí.

\- Era el punto.

La mayoría de la tarde no la pasamos entretenidos con el cielo, el sonido de las olas, el sabor de la quietud… Jugábamos y reíamos, como si nuestra complicada situación fuera inexistente. Aquí, en la playa, pude conocer a un Edward distinto, un Edward que estaba segura nadie conocía.

Sonreí, feliz. O eso creía. Aunque no fuera el amor de mi vida, o alguien cercano, me alegraba pasar estos momentos a su lado.

Mi cabello estaba enmarañado, y mi piel dorada, a causa del sol. Ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, lo sabía porque casi oscurecía.

Me sacudía los restos de arena, cuando él me alzó en brazos y me llevó de nuevo al mar. Nos sumergió, hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. Aún me sostenía, mis manos rodeaban su cuello, y mi mirada se perdía en la suya. Dio diez pasos más hacía la profundidad y ahí sus labios se unieron a los míos con ternura. El sabor de la sal en su boca me hizo sonreír. Ahora no aparentaba ser ése chico egoísta que había conocido. Era tan amable, tan humano… Por momentos, claro. De cualquier forma, éste había sido, tal vez, nuestro primer beso; un beso sincero, espontáneo y natural.

Nos entregamos de nuevo al momento debajo del agua; siempre había imaginado por las películas como sería. Pero ahora, en el instante exacto, no preste atención al detalle, sólo me dejé llevar sin que la respiración me preocupara. Pero nada es perfecto como sucede en la gran pantalla, pues una ola nos revolcó, separándonos, dejándonos sin aliento, revolcándonos hasta la orilla.

Nos reímos a la par. La espuma se nos pegaba al cuerpo, y la arena chiclosa se aferraba a nuestra piel.

El viento hizo que mis huesos sintieran escalofríos, y comencé a tiritar.

Edward me envolvió con la toalla, levantó nuestras cosas guardándolas en el canasto, y nos marchamos.

En todo el rato no había reparado en la presencia de los hombres que nos cuidaban. Era sencillo ser feliz y olvidarse de todo lo demás. De todo lo que no importa. De todo lo que no tiene sentido.

Al llegar a la casa me di una buena ducha, seguida por él.

Cenamos algo ligero, pero eso sí, con mucho helado de cereza de postre.

Miramos el televisor en la sala de estar algunas horas. Pasaban una película de acción, de esas con muchos balazos.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, solamente cuando queríamos hacer una observación sobre el filme.

Casi me quedaba dormida cuando su celular sonó.

Él revisó de quien se trataba y me pidió contestar.

Yo lo hice, creyendo que seguramente se trataba de Esme, pero…

\- ¿Edward? – preguntó una voz femenina diferente a la que yo esperaba.

\- Buenas noches, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Pregunté con claridad.

\- Soy Rosalie Hale, dígale que quiero hablar con él.

Mi corazón dio vueltas hasta marearse y estrellarse contra mi pecho.

\- Es Rosalie Hale – le informé con voz baja.

\- Ya lo sé.

Cuchicheó.

Su sonrisa era hermosa y perfecta (lo hacía feliz el hecho de que ella lo llamara), pero no me indicaba lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Pues yo… Él se encuentra aquí, pero me pidió que le contestara. ¿Se le ofrece algo? – le dije con honestidad.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres?

Gritó, obligándome a alejar la bocina unos centímetros.

\- Yo, soy…

Contemplé a Edward con desesperación. Pero él se aproximó a mí rápidamente, besándome, dejándome contrariada y sorpresivamente molesta. Me estaba usando. Mi mano izquierda formó un puño, necesitaba golpearlo, fuerte, muy fuerte, verlo sangrar. Eso necesitaba, pero como todo idiota... NO LO HARÍA.

\- Soy su novia. ¿Qué es lo qué se le ofrece?

Ella rió, burlona

\- ¿Tú sabes quién soy?

Gritó de nuevo.

Por supuesto que sabía quién era. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué pretendía Edward?

\- Lo sé. Creo que Edward no quiere hablar con usted, si fuera así él mismo le hubiera contestado, así que ahórreme el tener que colgar, y por favor no vuelva a llamar.

Maldijo por debajo.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

Por primera vez titubeó. Lamentablemente no podía responder eso. No lo sabía, no estaba segura. Dos semanas a su lado no eran suficientes para amar a alguien. No en mi manera de ver el mundo. No en la realidad.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, y comenzó a arder. Él se dio cuenta de que contestaría la verdad, y apretó mi muñeca, mirándome con aspecto suplicante.

¿El dinero valía esta humillación?

\- Lo amo – le aseguré.

Era una absoluta mentira, pero para eso estaba yo aquí. Para eso recibía un jugoso cheque a la semana, para mentir. Y como era de esperarse, ella colgó sin decir nada.

\- Gracias. - musitó él con la cabeza baja.

\- Para eso me pagas. Le dije con media sonrisa.

Me puse de pie y me alejé de él lo más que pude.

No era simple tener un trabajo como éste. Pero la vida allá afuera tampoco lo era, y prefería mil veces esto, por lo menos hasta que tuviera lo suficiente para poder irme y empezar de nuevo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer despiadadas, y con el dorso de la mano las eliminé con eficiente brusquedad.

\- ¡Nunca amaría a alguien como tú Edward Cullen, nunca!

Juré.

Si por un momento había cabido la duda, ahora me parecía imposible. Usar a una persona requería de más que un corazón frío, y yo jamás podría enamorarme de un hombre así. Un día saldría de aquí, me alejaría de él, y viviría bien... Me enamoraría, tendría hijos, una familia... Sí, eso haría. Estaba por recostarme, cuándo...

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

La furia brillaba agobiante en sus hostiles ojos verdes.

\- Voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

Contesté con fastidio.

Me hice un ovillo en la cama y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos. No me importaba que él continuara de pie observándome, sólo quería dormir y no saber de nada. Recordé la playa, el oleaje, la brisa... Poco a poco fui cayendo en el sueño... La comodidad facilitaba que la inconsciencia se apoderara de mí.

Mañana será mejor, me decía a mi misma... Así transcurrieron varios minutos, o tal vez horas... La tranquilidad me gobernaba, hasta que desperté de golpe cuando sentí su peso sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Sujetaba mis muñecas, oprimía tan fuerte sobre la piel que me hacía daño.

\- ¡Suéltame!

Gruñí, luchando por empujarlo.

\- No te lastimare.

Susurró sobre mis labios.

\- Ya lo estas haciendo. ¡SUÉLTAME!

Comencé a moverme lo más que pude, luchando contra él, contra su fuerza. Cada vez se pegaba más mí, intentando con eso inmovilizarme. Yo gritaba, esperando que alguien pudiera escucharme. La piel me quemaba por todos lados, el forcejeo dejaría varias marcas visibles... Continué gritando hasta que colocó su mano sobre mi boca, forzándome a callar. Moví la cabeza hacia los lados con vehemente violencia, liberándome de su palma.

\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!

Alcancé a gritar antes de que un golpe me silenciara.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Podía verlo aún sobre mí con poca claridad. Mucha luz y después manchas, manchas oscuras, manchas que poco a poco se iban apoderando de la luminosidad de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos la negrura me consumió.

* * *

 _HOLA!_

Pues aquí les tengo el capítulo. Espero en verdad puedan disfrutarlo. Nuestro Edward tiene muchos fantasmas, ojalá Bella pueda superarlos y perdonarlos.

Un saludo especial a las chicas que dejan su Review, les mando un abrazo a cada una. Igualmente a mis lectoras silenciosas, ya saben que les quiero a todas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Tengan un buen fin de semana!

Besos.

Anabelle.


	4. No te vayas

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Honestamente, pienso que hice lo correcto al dejarte ir._

 _Pero mi corazón está destrozado._

 _Todo recuerdo que tenga de ti lo borraré._

 _Fui un idiota al no dejarte ir antes._

 _No quiero amar otra vez._

 _No quiero amarte._

 _Never Again - SS501_

* * *

 **No te vayas.**

Los rayos del sol me despertaron quemando mi rostro, él se removía a mi lado con desesperación. Abrí los ojos para averiguar qué ocurría… y cuando lo hice, Edward simplemente me miraba, su cabello le caía sobre la frente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté, tras un bostezo.

\- Esperaba que despertaras, ¡duermes mucho! – dramatizó.

\- No es así, lo que pasa es que tú duermes poco.

Contesté a modo de queja. Mi peor humor, es al despertar.

Hice una mueca y desvié la mirada, él no dijo nada; pero sabía que era verdad. La cafeína, el alcohol y los cigarrillos, no ayudaban a su insomnio.

\- Hoy quiero saber de ti. Estos tres días han sido increíbles… - la duda se apoderó de su rostro. Recordaba aquélla noche… - Se aclaró la garganta - pero lo estuve pensando… y, no hablamos demasiado.

Fingí una sonrisa. Después de todo habíamos hecho un acuerdo. El doble de paga si yo no volvía a mencionar jamás el incidente. No me importaba lo que eso implicaba, en el futuro no me lo lamentaría. Saldría de su vida tan pronto como había entrado, y viviría bien.

Me estiré debajo de las sábanas, teniendo especial cuidado en no tocarlo.

\- ¿Puedo comenzar a preguntar?

Quiso saber. Su amabilidad me provocaba náuseas.

\- Si.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, pude observar como sus cejas bien definidas, casi se juntaban.

\- ¿Qué te hizo querer hacer esto?

Sabía a lo que se refería.

Arrugué la nariz, no me apetecía hablar de eso con él.

Tomé aire antes de contestar.

\- Estoy en la ruina. Necesitaba el dinero para sobrevivir.

Mi respuesta no lo impresionó. Estaba segura de que él conocía a la perfección mi situación financiera.

\- ¿Conoces mi música? ¿Te gusta?

\- La conocí en tus conciertos, y en lo que he escuchado en la radio, pero no he puesto mucha atención.

Me miró incrédulo y quizá, un tanto ofendido.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Insistió.

Se había molestado por mi falta de interés.

\- Me parece… interesante – Atajé, torturándolo.

\- ¿Interesante?

Gritó, sintiéndose insultado. Se me encogió el estómago al ver su rostro contraído de puro enfado.

¡No le tengas miedo! ¡No le tengas miedo! Me decía a misma repetidas veces, queriendo ocultar la alarma de supervivencia que tenía integrada.

Abracé mi cuerpo con los brazos, reconfortándome.

\- No está mal, pero es excesivamente triste ¿no crees? – susurré.

Se puso de pie en cuanto terminé de hablar, y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Al poco rato caí en la cuenta de que se estaba dando una ducha, entonces me levanté y caminé hasta el clóset para cambiarme. Definitivamente, hablar no iba con nosotros dos.

Así era mejor, no me agradaba tenerlo cerca, ni mucho menos escuchar su voz. Nunca olvidaría lo que me había hecho… Alcé el rostro y exhalé.

No era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a golpearme, se suponía que todo eso se había quedado atrás, lejos de mí, en el olvido. No necesitaba más mierda.

\- El dinero. Estoy aquí por el dinero. Murmuré, dándome fuerzas.

Agité una mano sobre mi cabeza, removiendo mis cabellos, aniquilando mis pensamientos. Me puse ropa de deporte, y salí de la casa.

Uno de los hombres de seguridad me siguió, y yo le sonreí con amabilidad. No era la única que tenía que soportar al hipócrita y engreído ése.

Hice algunos estiramientos, para después comenzar a trotar.

Escuchaba mi respiración mientras recordaba su boca, su aroma, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos, su mirada, su risa. Quería odiarlo todo. Guardarlo en mi mente para que el rencor hiciera de las suyas…

Pensaba en su hermosa sonrisa inexpresiva, llena de falsedad. Tan ensayada la tenía, que todo el mundo creía en ella. Excepto yo.

\- ¡Bella!

¿No puedo estar a gusto ni un minuto?

Lo vi dirigirse hacia mí, a paso raudo a través de la arena. El enojo me consumía, mucho más de lo que la tristeza lo hacía.

\- ¡¿Por qué has salido sin mí?! ¡¿Sin avisarme?!

Gritó colérico.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que avisarte?

Le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me fulminaba con la mirada, y yo ni me inmutaba. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que no era tan malo?

Negué con la cabeza, cortando de tajo el hilo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

Me giré de frente al mar, llenándome de su aroma, de su música, de su color… Quería relajarme...

Edward se movió tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta, ya me estaba jalando, casi arrastrando de vuelta. Yo ponía resistencia, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Mis muchos años de mala alimentación jugaban contra mí.

\- ¡Suéltame! – le ordené.

Él se hacía al sordo, oprimiéndome con más dureza. Los brazos me comenzaban a escocer.

\- ¡Dijiste que no volverías a tocarme!

Le recordé, sin importarme que alguien pudiera escucharme. Probablemente esto saldría el día de mañana en la página seis de todas las revistas, pero ahora ¿qué más daba?

Cuando llegamos a donde se proponía, me arrojó al sofá. Miré la piel, para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Estaba roja a causa de la presión.

Lo miré a través de las pestañas, completamente aterrada y molesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Murmuré, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lo observé con cuidado durante un par de segundos, sus ojos eran feroces. Cualquiera al verlo así bajaría la mirada, pero yo no podía hacer eso. Cuadró los hombros frente a mí, amedrentándome así. Era alto, de cuerpo atlético y guapo, más bien bello. Su atractivo era tal, que no parecía real. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, deleitándose con el panorama. Edward bien podría pasar por un ángel, un ángel negro.

Sonrió, al igual que siempre y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Sus labios se removían urgentes sobre los míos queriendo hallar una entrada, hasta que me levantó, provocando así que me sentara sobre él. Mis dedos se aferraban a su espesa cabellera, obligándolo a apartarse por momentos; sus manos recorrían mi espalda de tal forma que me hacía estremecer, su aliento, levemente alcoholizado era penetrante, fascinante. Cada beso hacía que mi cabeza perdiera el poco control que quedaba. Me gustaba, no lo podía negar, pero no quería esto. No lo amaba. Sólo se trataba de una atracción física mortal.

Su boca liberó a la mía con recelo, en busca de aire. Entonces comenzó a desnudarme. Ahí fue cuando el temor me invadió.

\- Por favor, no…

Supliqué.

Se deshizo de mi blusa, arrancándola con violencia. Había escuchado como los botones se quejaban por el maltrato, pero nada de eso importó cuando besó mi cuello, mis hombros… Mi cuerpo estaba traicionándome.

Cada contacto entumía mi mente, haciéndola perder la batalla. Mis extremidades se fundían rápidamente hasta alcanzar la demencia. Un gemido desgarrador se escapó de mi garganta, las palmas de mis manos se juntaron en su pecho, empujándolo; pero él me asió de las muñecas, deteniéndome.

\- ¡Eres mía! – rugió. – Incluso, te pago para que lo seas. La próxima vez que hagas algo sin avisarme, no te salvaras.

La amenaza era clara, mis huesos y músculos protestaban por la fuerza excesiva que estaba empleando.

Observé sus ojos, sintiendo repugnancia al contemplar el deseo y la furia en ellos. Todo lo veía borroso… Estaba ida.

Alzó mis manos, que aún sostenía con firmeza, y depósito un delicado beso en ellas para enseguida marcharse.

El silencio que su partida había dejado era inescrutable. Me castigaba a cada segundo. Esto era más que humillante, no quería ser la típica mujer que se deja golpear por un idiota.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz de uno de los escoltas me sobresaltó. Su rostro ya me resultaba familiar, no fui capaz de cubrirme. Sólo pude agachar la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada.

\- No llore. Le prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré al tanto de usted. No permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar.

Cubrió mi cuerpo con una manta roja de playa, y sentí alivio.

\- Graciasss.

Le dije con temblor en la voz.

\- Sea fuerte.

Murmuró. Fue lo único que le oí decir; después de varios minutos, di por hecho que se ya se había ido.

Relamí mis labios, dolían. Estaban hinchados.

Cerré los ojos, acurrucándome en la comodidad del sillón, sumiéndome con vehemencia en él óbito del ensueño, dónde afortunadamente lo que había sucedido no existía.

Los tonos azulados me cegaban, no podía concebir lo que sucedía. Él envolvía mi cintura mientras yo delineaba sus músculos con la yema de los dedos. Las caricias no carecían de nada en absoluto, eran tan placenteras que la sensación llegaba a ser chocante. Mi cabello se pegaba a mi rostro debido al sudor, y su boca humedecía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Había algo en su rostro… No podía verlo con claridad… Pero estaba segura de algo: no era Edward. Solté un gemido al recibirlo de nuevo dentro de mí, hasta que una luz hizo que todo desapareciera en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡Despierta!

Su grito me saco de quicio. Otra vez gritando. ¿Por qué no se largaba y me dejaba en paz?

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le reclamé, mientras me levantaba trastabillando. Al mirar alrededor, supe que me había traído a la habitación en algún momento del transcurso de la noche. ¡Diablos!

\- Te traje el desayuno – informó en forma inocente. ¿De verdad haría esto?

Bufé, y me senté en el banquillo blanco del tocador.

\- ¿Fingirás que nada paso?

Apretó los dientes.

\- Nada paso.

Dijo, conteniendo un insulto.

\- Vete.

Pedí.

Él no me hizo caso, únicamente remojo un pedazo de pan en el café y lo metió a mi boca. El gesto era asqueroso, no me gustaba como quedaban las migajas flotando en la taza, pero lo comí y no dije nada.

Permití que me alimentara, detestando cada bocado.

Terminamos de desayunar, Edward se puso de pie y se deshizo de su camiseta de dormir frente a mí. Estaba presumiendo. Y si, ya lo dije. Me gusta, físicamente me gusta y me atrae. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy una imbécil.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunté molesta, mientras miraba en dirección opuesta haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- ¡Todas mueren por verme así y tú desaprovechas la oportunidad!

Las palabras crearon una gran idea en mi mente, corrí hacia el estante en dónde se hallaba mi bolso, saqué el delgado celular y le tomé una foto de inmediato. Él me miró confundido, y yo solo sonreí.

\- ¿Pretendes ponerme de fondo de pantalla? – preguntó arrogante.

\- ¡No! – negué.

Moví mis dedos tan rápido que ni yo misma podía creerlo (no soy buena con la tecnología), al poco rato la foto ya estaba en Internet.

Sonreí maléfica.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿No me digas que….

Me imaginé que había adivinado lo que había hecho, pues no terminó con la frase.

Avanzó a zancadas en mi dirección, arrebatándome el ostentoso aparatejo, posteriormente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. ¡Qué mierda!

Le seguí a regañadientes, y cuando llegué pude ver como mi celular daba vueltas en el retrete, completamente inservible.

\- Tú lo compraste.

Rezongué.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Soy un pedazo de carne para ti?

Gritó tan fuerte, que la cara se le volvió morada. Si no fuera él el que hacía las preguntas, probablemente me habría reído. Mis rodillas temblaron, pero de igual forma me mostré desafiante.

\- Tendrás que comprarme otro.

Me marché contoneando las caderas, azotando la puerta detrás de mí, inyectándole así, dramatismo a mi salida.

\- ¡Maldita puta!

Gritó, para que pudiera oírle. ¡Vamos! Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo ven así… Aunque claro, lo había publicado desde mi cuenta.

Era un exagerado extremo. Con razón la rubia lo había votado...

Suspiré. ¿Qué me pasaba hoy? Ya sé. Ya sé. La rabia hace milagros.

Lo único que Edward Cullen tenía era su cuerpo, su jodido y atractivo cuerpo. Pero eso era. Un envase, un cascarón. ¡Pura mierda! Y yo que pensaba que comenzaba a caerme bien, incluso a quererle. En cierta forma. ¡Qué tropezón contra la pared me había dado!

El calor que emanaba mi piel me distrajo de mis pensamientos, y me percaté de lo que sucedía. Edward me tomaba de las muñecas, su mirada buscaba algo en la mía que yo no lograba descifrar. ¿Qué soy para ti? Siempre viene y me toma como si fuera de su propiedad. Tenía que hablar con Esme para dejar varios puntos bien estipulados en el contrato…

Su sonrisa era narcotizante, tuve que obligarme a cerrar los ojos para no caer…

\- Podría enamorarme de ti – soltó de forma abrupta.

Él me sostenía, pero parecía ser que solamente me estaba usando de punto de apoyo para no caer.

\- ¡Disculpe, la señorita Ros… Lo siento, lo esperan afuera – informó el guardia de seguridad, el mismo que me había cobijado. Le sonreí con agradecimiento. Edward se percató de mi gesto, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

Parpadeé un par de veces, sentía los parpados pesados.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Edward.

El hombre me miró a modo de disculpa, mientras yo luchaba por no darle importancia.

\- La señorita Rosalie Hale.

Quise negarme a aceptar lo que había visto, pero el brillo en los ojos de Edward era demasiado obvio. Era una mirada que yo no conocía. No había oscuridad ni hostilidad. Sólo… ¿Amor? ¿Un hombre de su clase podía amar?

\- Dile que espere, que en un momento salgo.

Me abracé a mi misma, intentando consolarme. Mi orgullo se vería herido, de nuevo.

Giré la cabeza en busca de un punto muerto, pero él me besó. Me besó urgente, frío, violento… Asco. Asco. Asco. Su lengua estaba ahogándome… Poco a poco fue suavizando los movimientos, intentaba convencerme de algo, de algo que yo no tenía ni idea. Aún quería apartarme, a pesar de la dulzura en la que el roce de sus labios oprimía los míos; pero algo me lo impedía, creo que era mi sexto sentido diciéndome que ella nos miraba.

Aquí estaba mi venganza. ¡Maldita bruja! Después de lo que me había dicho por teléfono. ¡Vete al infierno, perra! ¡Tú y él, váyanse los dos al carajo!

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda sin inhibición, sin temple. Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía miedo, la ropa estorbaba, y me deshice de ella. Edward intentó mirar hacia la puerta, sabía que ella lo esperaba y quería ir, quería verla. Pero soy una mujer, una mujer un tanto atractiva que supo engatusarlo.

¡Tomen asiento señores, esto es una venganza a lo Swan!

Escuchaba como crujía la tela, como se deslizaba hasta llegar al piso, como las lágrimas escurrían por mi cuello haciéndome temblar a causa del incesante frío. Edward me levantó, y mis piernas le rodearon la cintura con fuerza. Quería hacerle daño, hacer que ella jamás volviera a buscarlo. Quería que se quedara solo con su maldito dinero, con sus cigarrillos, con su aliento a alcohol... Mordí su labio inferior, pegándome más a él para que pudiera sentir mis senos.

Un gemido de dolor que Edward ignoró, flotó en el aire. Eso me dio valor, y continué.

Saboreé mis propias lágrimas llenas de coraje en su boca y…

\- Te quiero… Bella.

Eso no lo esperaba, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír. No le creía nada.

La puerta se estrelló audiblemente, y yo me separé de él con fuerza, exigiéndole que me bajara. Limpiando mi boca con el antebrazo, eliminando su sabor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Me deseaba.

\- Rosalie se ha ido.

Le informé triunfante.

Vi como su alma se desvanecía. Edward cayó rendido de rodillas ante mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó derrotado.

\- ¿Por qué crees? ¡Puedes gritarme, golpearme, insultarme, humillarme! Lo que te plazca… ¿Sin recibir nada? ¿Sin pagar nada? ¿Crees que sólo puedes fingir que no has hecho nada? ¿Qué no me has lastimado?

Mi voz sonaba gélida y lejana.

\- Creí que te gustaba… Me dijo, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos, conteniendo el llanto. No podía ser. ¿Pensaba que por gustarme lo soportaría todo?

Lo pensé por un momento. – Me gustas. Quiero decir, me atraes. – solté una risita macabra. – He sufrido toda la vida. – Acaricié su mejilla izquierda con suavidad, era cálida y sedosa. – Alguien como tú, no me asusta. – Mentí.

Había dejado que la rabia que tantos problemas me había causado en el pasado se apoderara de mí.

\- Creí que eras diferente.

Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose miserable. Lo único que había amado se había ido, por segunda vez. Y yo era la culpable.

Tal vez había llegado muy lejos…

Negué con la cabeza. NO. No podía arrepentirme.

\- Puedes despedirme, si quieres.

Le dije con diplomacia.

\- ¿No te importaba tanto el dinero?

Murmuró.

\- Me importa, pero pensándolo bien… No vale tanto la pena.

Estaba dispuesta a irme. Sinceramente, ¿cuánto más lo podría soportar? No mucho, era mejor marcharme ahora. Con lo que tenía ahorrado podía sobrevivir durante un año, quizá un poco más. Después ya me las arreglaría. Trabajaría a tiempo completo en la cafetería...

Me mordí el labio inferior, conteniendo un suspiro de desesperación y arrepentimiento. La sensación infalible de culpa no tardaría en aparecer, tenía que salir de aquí.

\- No puedes irte.

Bufé por debajo, indignada. Di media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí para no volver jamás.

\- Creo que te quiero. Soy un hombre simple, y hasta hoy no me había importado nadie más que ella. – Todavía mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Pero todos estos días, me di cuenta de que no soporto no verte o sentirte. No voy a decirte que te amo, porque sería una mentira. Pero, te quiero, y en un futuro, fácilmente podría amarte. –

Sus palabras no me conmovían porque no las creía, no podía creerlas.

– No te vayas.

Murmuró.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya lo sé. No me maten, pero quería subir el capítulo hasta que estuviera cien por ciento contenta con el resultado._

 _Espero lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y comentarios en facebook._

 _Aquí en México, tienen a alguien que les quiere mucho aunque parezca casi irreal._

 _Un abrazo a todos._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	5. ¿Quién eres?

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"El hombre no está hecho para la derrota; un hombre puede ser destruido pero no derrotado."_

 _Ernest Hemingway._

* * *

 **¿Quién eres?**

No sé qué es lo que hace que no pueda moverme. Él no ha dicho nada después de su disparatada confesión.

\- Voy a levantarme.

Me avisa con voz tenue, tratando así de no sobresaltarme. Es ágil, no he tenido ni siquiera tiempo de pestañear cuando ya lo tengo frente a mí. No se encuentra demasiado cerca, supongo que está tanteando el terreno.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte?

Murmura, acomodando con su dedo medio los cabellos que caen sobre su frente. Siempre lo hace. No sé qué decirle. No sé si quiero quedarme, he comenzado a flaquear.

\- No sé.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero se gira inmediatamente para que yo no me dé cuenta. Demasiado tarde, ya lo he visto.

\- ¿Piensas que volveré a lastimarte?

Estoy segura de que lo hará de una forma u otra. ¿Entonces por qué no me he ido? Por el rabillo del ojo le observó, está inquieto.

\- Me quedaré, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar. Únicamente te pido que me respetes. Y… Lo de Rosalie, lo siento.

Me encojo de hombros, no sé que más decir, de hecho no hay nada más que decir.

Tiene los labios entre abiertos, puedo ver sus dientes impecables. Cuida mucho su imagen.

Creo que ésta es la primera vez en que verdaderamente me doy el tiempo de verlo. Sus ojos son oscuros, al igual que todo lo que le rodea. Su nariz es recta de aspecto delicado. Toda su piel parece ser de porcelana. ¿Qué no tiene poros?

¿Es acaso justo que sea más hermoso que yo o que cualquier chica? No lo es. No lo es. Pero lo es.

Su mentón es cuadrado de aspecto masculino, puedo darme cuenta de que no se ha rasurado. Es porque no se ha expuesto ante las cámaras estos días. No que él sepa.

Niega con la cabeza ante mi obvio escrutinio, lo hice sentir incómodo.

\- Seré yo mismo.

Me dice, evitando mirarme.

No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir; pero por alguna razón, aún en ésta circunstancia, él sonríe. Trago saliva. Cuando Edward sonríe todo se detiene, incluso mi corazón. Puedo comprender la falta de cordura que muestran sus fanáticas cada vez que lo ven.

\- ¿Qué miras?

Pregunta directamente, todavía incómodo.

\- Nada. Iré a dormir.

\- Yo… - duda un momento. ¿Qué le pasa? Pareciera que estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. – Dormiré aquí, en el sofá.

\- Bien.

Sigo molesta, tengo razones para estarlo, pero por otro lado… Lo que ha pasado con Rosalie Hale no ha estado bien. De cualquier forma, ya estaba hecho. No continuaría lamentándome. Había sido un día difícil, más de lo normal.

Tan pronto llegué a la cama caí rendida.

Mis sueños; mis pesadillas habían sido terribles, y por eso ahora, a las siete de la mañana en punto tenía tan mala apariencia. ¿Cómo ocultaría ésas horrorosas ojeras?

\- Vámonos.

Me dice, entrando de sopetón al baño sin siquiera tocar.

\- ¿A dónde?

Afortunadamente ya estoy vestida, si hubiera llegado diez minutos antes hubiera sido una fatalidad.

\- A la Ciudad, hubo un problema.

Asiento con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo. No quiero verle.

Escuchó con atención como sus pasos se alejan, para poder ponerme cómoda y hacer lo que se supone debo hacer.

Comienzo a guardar algunas cosas en la pequeña valija que Edward me ha dado. No estoy de ánimos para las cámaras. Volver será irritante. Termino de empacar con la mente en blanco, no necesito estresarme más de lo necesario. Miro a mí alrededor, verificando que no olvide algo importante, ignorando el hecho de que no hay nada que olvidar. Estoy más exhausta de lo que debería, sigo molesta con Edward. ¿Podré dejar pasar todo lo sucedido en algún momento?

\- ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no atiendes el celular?

Pregunta Esme, entrando como rayo a la habitación.

\- Se descompuso. – le contesto sin entrar en detalles.

\- Algo ha pasado, tienes que estar preparada.

Me informa llena de pánico. Su móvil no deja de sonar, pero ella sólo simula que no existe. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Anda, te contaré en el auto.

\- ¿Y Edward?

Un pequeño silencio la invade, después chasquea la boca y me guía hasta la salida. Alguien me arrebata la maleta de las manos, y ella me empuja hasta el asiento trasero del automóvil.

Estamos en marcha, y al girar observo el bullicio. Los flashazos no se hacen esperar, pero escapamos de ellos con rapidez. Debo admitir que a éste punto ya me encontraba bastante asustada. Los de seguridad iban en el frente sin intercambiar palabra alguna como es costumbre; pero de cierta manera, podía sentir su tensión desde mi asiento.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que sucede?

Mi tono de voz demandaba respuestas.

Junta las manos, una sobre otra y las masajea repetidas veces. El esmalte chillón me distrae.

\- ¿Bella?

Asiento para que sepa que ya tiene toda mi atención.

\- Sabes que anoche Edward se encontró con Rosalie… ¿Verdad?

Niego. – Ella fue a buscarlo pero nunca hablaron.

No me apetece compartir ésa información.

\- Hablaron. - me asegura - Él fue a buscarla cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

\- Ah.

Es todo lo que digo.

\- Al parecer tuvieron una discusión un tanto acalorada.

Aún no sé a dónde quiere llegar.

\- Ella está en el hospital ahora.

Toso audiblemente, casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, o con mi propia lengua. Quién sabe.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Tuvieron un accidente?

Respondo en silencio a mi pregunta. No puede ser, Edward estaba en buenas condiciones cuando lo vi, y desde eso apenas habían pasado tres horas.

\- No. Ella ha puesto una demanda en su contra, dice que él la ha herido. Tiene varias costillas rotas… Su rostro, sus piernas… Está hecha polvo.

El calor en mi nuca ha comenzado a aparecer. Necesito respirar, pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Era capaz de tanto? ¿A ella?

\- ¿Realmente fue él?

Da un brinco en el asiento.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Él nunca haría una cosa así.

Esme ha salido en su defensa de inmediato.

\- ¿Nunca?

Le pregunto.

\- Claro que no.

Responde, contundente.

Sopeso sus palabras. Entonces nunca ha tenido un problema de ira, sólo conmigo... De alguna otra forma, ella lo sabría. ¿O no?

\- Es un hombre pacífico.

Chasquea la boca de nuevo, en desaprobación. - ¿Acaso no lo conoces? ¿Crees que alguien como él podría hacer algo tan monstruoso como eso?

Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar, y por eso es mejor no responder.

\- ¿Y qué pasará?

\- ¿Bromeas? Los medios están destrozándolo. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Ella se fue, ¿cómo puede culparlo por haberse enamorado? Todo esto es una miserable venganza. Una que puede acabar con su carrera…

La escucho parlotear sin agregar ningún tipo de comentario. ¿Enamorado? Creo haber escuchado claramente ésa palabra. ¿Quién se ha enamorado? A pesar de mi curiosidad, no me animo a preguntar.

Suelto un suspiro. ¿Será cierto? ¿Le habrá hecho daño? O... Tal vez...

¿Rosalie podía inventar algo así? ¿Pero los golpes eran reales no? No se puede fingir una fractura.

\- Vamos camino al estudio, ahí darás una declaración.

\- ¿Yo?

El miedo me invade. ¡Qué se supone que debo decir! ¡No sé nada!

\- ¿No sería imprudente?

Niega con fervor. – Edward está muy afectado, no puede salir y darle la cara a la prensa ahora.

\- ¿Y yo sí?

No pude evitar sentirme como un becerro que va directo al sacrificio.

\- No responderás preguntas, simplemente dirás que todo se trata de una farsa. Les pedirás a sus seguidoras apoyo y entendimiento, eso es algo muy importante. Tienes que hacerlo.

Clava la mirada en mi. Está a punto de decir que es mi obligación hacerlo, que he firmado un contrato...

\- Lo haré. - me rindo.

El resto del camino fue un tormento. ¿Por qué no hay tráfico cuando se necesita?

La carretera está demasiado sola, y necesito más tiempo. Las rodillas me están temblando.

Curioseo por la ventana intentando controlar mi taquicardia con respiraciones regulares, hasta que siento una ligera punzada en la frente. Alguien me está observando. Es él, el hombre de seguridad que fue amable conmigo. Me sonríe con discreción, creo que tratando de brindarme un poco de consuelo. Quiero agradecérselo correspondiéndole con una sonrisa igual, pero no puedo. Estoy mareada.

La velocidad del automóvil disminuye poco a poco, hemos llegado.

\- Estarás bien, salgamos. – me murmura Esme, dándome un rápido apretón en la muñeca derecha. No queda de otra, debo ser fuerte.

La seguridad nos rodea en cuanto salimos. Los gritos no se hacen esperar y las preguntas tampoco. Hay mucha gente. Algunos dicen palabras de odio, y otros sólo me observan con pena. Me cubro el rostro con el antebrazo para esquivar las cámaras, y me apresuro a entrar al edificio.

Me llevan por un corredor. Esme está detrás de mí, puedo oler su perfume. En éste instante se siente bastante acogedor. Abren una puerta de par en par para nosotras, y me adentro en ella tratando de asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo.

¿En dónde estará Edward?

Absurdamente veo a mí alrededor, esperando encontrarlo en alguna parte pero no está. En su lugar, una rubia teñida y de curvas plásticamente pronunciadas, aguarda por mí.

Me sonríe, es sólo una táctica.

\- Buenos días. Le saludo cordial, y ella hace lo mismo.

Hay una mesa ovalada enorme y varias sillas de piel, quizá más de diez. Nunca he estado aquí. También hay una pizarra, es gigante… Y un… ¿Proyector?

Esme me da una palmadita en la espalda y yo aprieto los dientes intentando no parecer aterrada.

\- Ella no contestará ninguna pregunta.

La amenaza de Esme me fortalece. Estaré bien. Estaré bien.

Tomó aire, y sonrío.

\- Muy bien, comencemos.

La señorita enciende con velocidad ensayada una pequeña y sofisticada grabadora.

\- ¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de las declaraciones que la actriz: Rosalie Hale, ha dado ésta mañana?

Paso saliva para aclararme la garganta, pero no funciona.

\- Es mentira. – le aseguró, pero mi voz es débil. He estado con Edward el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no sería capaz de eso, no puede ser que alguien quiera perjudicar de ésta manera a una persona. Espero que sus seguidoras no hagan caso a nada de lo que se está diciendo, porque como ya le dije… Es una total mentira.

Me acomodo el cabello en un lado, para refrescarme. No puede ser que esté diciendo todo esto. La mujer sonríe con suficiencia de sobra, esto se pondría difícil.

\- ¿Está usted segura? – me reta. – Ayer se les descubrió discutiendo. Estaban en la playa, y usted estaba siendo arrastrada por él. ¿Eso también es mentira?

Estoy mordiéndome la lengua porque no sé que responder a eso. Esme da un paso hacia adelante, dejando en claro que las preguntas no estaban permitidas.

\- Esto se acabo. – Le informa a la rubia teñida, quien me mira con una gran sonrisa.

Me sujeta del brazo y me ayuda a poner de pie.

\- ¿Usted está segura de que fue una discusión? Es mejor que dejé de inventar cosas para hacerlo parecer alguien que no es. ¿Su revista se vale de mentiras para conseguir ventas?

Sé muy bien que estoy engañándola. La discusión había sido real, pero nadie tenía porque saberlo.

\- Tenga buen día.

Le digo, despidiéndome. Ella asiente obediente, conservando la petulancia en su postura.

No sé si estoy defendiendo a alguien culpable, pero en fin… Por ahora, tenía que hacerlo.

\- Eso estuvo bien. – Me apremia Esme a paso apresurado. – Ahora tienes que ir con él.

Inmediatamente me niego.

\- Te necesita.

Continúo negándome.

\- Hazme éste favor Bella. Él no puede derrumbarse, la Agencia no lo apoyara en todo esto si se viene abajo.

Asiento. Comprendo lo que me está diciendo. Edward puede perderlo todo. Tantos años de esfuerzos...

\- ¿Dónde está?

Le pregunto, aceptando verlo.

\- En casa. Emmett te llevará. Tengo que quedarme a reparar daños, o intentarlo.

\- ¿Quién es Emmett?

\- Uno de los de seguridad. – Gira el cuello en todas direcciones, buscándolo. – Él. Lo señala con el dedo índice.

El hombre se aproxima a nosotras. Es él, mi protector y se llama Emmett. Va muy formal, con corbata y traje. Es grande, muy grande. El tipo de hombre con el que nadie quisiera tener problemas.

Le sonrío. Me siento muy agradecida con él.

\- Llévala con Edward. Le indica, y éste asiente.

\- Suerte.

Le digo a la castaña de facciones amables mientras se aleja de nosotros. Esme es una mujer fuerte. No se le veía tan intranquila. Aunque en el fondo, estaba segura de que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Me disponía a volver a la puerta del frente, pero me lo impidió.

\- Saldremos por atrás para evitar a los periodistas.

\- Por supuesto. ¡Tonta de mi!

Nuestra fuga resulta ser todo un éxito, para cuando se dieron cuenta de que el auto en el que había llegado salía, nosotros ya nos hallábamos varios metros adelante.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me pregunta de repente.

\- Si.

Miento. No quiero ser grosera, pero es mejor permanecer callada. Quiero estar completamente relajada cuando tenga que verlo.

Suspiro un par de veces, el tránsito por aquí es más pesado. Estiro las piernas y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo. Emmett respeta mi silencio, pero puedo sentir su mirada. Sé que está mirándome.

Luego de una hora y media llegamos. También hay periodistas aquí, por fortuna no tengo que salir del auto. La puerta del garage se abre y dejamos atrás el alboroto.

\- Gracias.

Le digo sincera. Él asiente, se levanta para abrirme la puerta, y salgo. Puedo estirarme ahora. Siento todos los músculos engarrotados, como cuando corro por cuarenta minutos sin parar...

Por fin estoy en la casa, aunque en ningún lado hay señales de Edward.

Todas las cortinas están abajo, también las persianas… Si no fuera por la gran lámpara del centro de la sala no vería nada.

Emmett ha llevado mi valija a la habitación. Eso quiere decir que Edward no está allí.

Camino por todos lados en su búsqueda. Pero nada. Asomo la cabeza en la cocina y nada. Me estiró para ver mejor, quizá esté… ¿oculto?

\- ¿Buscas algo?

Suelto un grito e instintivamente me cubro el pecho con las palmas.

¡Qué jodido susto me ha pegado!

\- A ti.

Le confieso.

\- ¿Por qué me has hecho eso? ¡Me asustaste!

\- Quería saber que buscabas.

Se acomoda el mechón de cabellos que cae en su frente con el dedo medio. Lo ha de hacer mínimo cien veces en un día.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Crees que yo lo hice?

Hago una mueca. No sé si debo ser sincera.

\- La verdad.

Me advierte.

\- Tengo dudas.

Confieso.

\- Yo no lo hice.

Su voz suena apagada. Tengo la impresión de que podría derrumbarse en cualquier instante. En fin. Dice que no lo hizo. ¿Será verdad? Por el momento decido creerle, después… Ya veré.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? Estoy cansado.

Estiró la mano para ofrecérmela pero de inmediato la aparto. El contacto físico se siente incómodo y extraño desde que... Bueno, desde aquello.

\- Sentémonos entonces.

Caminos hasta la sala y cada quien toma un extremo del sillón.

\- ¿Me dirás que sucedió?

Niega.

\- ¿Crees que mis _fans_ me odien?

Su pregunta me hace mirarlo. No esperaba para nada eso.

\- ¿Te preocupa?

\- Me preocupan ellas.

\- ¿Ellas? ¿Sólo hay chicas?

Frunce el ceño.

\- En mayoría sí. El Club Oficial está compuesto por chicas. En mis conciertos… Rara vez he visto un hombre.

\- ¿De verdad?

No había prestado atención a eso.

\- ¿No sé supone que los hombres son los que prefieren la música Rock?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- No sé. Estaba pensando en hacer algo diferente, pero con esto…

\- ¿Diferente?

Asiente.

\- Algo más… Menos triste.

\- Oh.

\- Tienes razón, mi música es triste. Quería hacer algo más… Rock Pop, no sé, tal vez una mezcla de varios géneros. Algo que se pueda bailar.

\- ¿Bailar? ¿Sabes bailar?

\- Un poco. Supongo que ahora tendré más tiempo para practicar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Atrasaron la gira. Será dentro de tres meses.

A eso no sé que responder. El escenario es su vida.

\- Lo que paso… Te dije que sería yo mismo. Creo que la persona que conocerás de ahora en adelante no será de tu agrado, pero por lo menos será la real. Y, con los días, semanas, meses, lo que sea… Quizá me perdones.

Estoy pensativa. Creo que es la única conversación sincera y real que hemos tenido.

Después de un rato en silencio se levanta y se marcha sin agregar nada más. Supongo que se ha ido a recostar.

Me costará mucho trabajo entender lo que ocurre y superar lo que me ha hecho, pero… Creo que debería intentarlo. Lo tomaré como un error, y... si vuelve a suceder, no tendré más opción más que marcharme y no volver nunca más.

Ahora, él me necesita. No estoy dispuesta a mostrar un apoyo incondicional. Tal vez con el tiempo, como él mismo ha dicho.

El tiempo. Permitiré que el tiempo avance por sí solo.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _De verdad que me hacen muy feliz con sus Reviews. He tenido un poco abandonado éste fic, así que decidí subir capítulo antes que de Crazy In Love. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Y es verdad, nuestro Edward tiene graves problemas. Es un poco extraño._

 _Ah, y no piensen que abandonaré la historia. Perdonen si a veces tardo pero es seguro que la continuaré._

 _Alguien me sugirió que escribiera un punto de vista de Edward... ¿Les gustaría? No estoy muy segura de eso, podría perjudicar el misterio jajaja_

 _Pero díganme su opinión y así pienso que hacer._

 _Un abrazo a todas y todos!_

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	6. Bipolaridad

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Renunciaría para siempre a tocarte, porque sé que me sientes de algún modo._

 _Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto..._

 _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._

 _Iris - Goo Goo Dolls._

* * *

 _Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una._

 _Pablo Neruda._

* * *

 **Bipolaridad.**

¡Malditos periodistas!

Cada hora que pasaba los odiaba más.

Rosalie había salido a dar declaraciones; o mejor dicho, había salido a lanzarle una granada a Edward sin tener piedad.

¡¿Abusador?! ¡¿Violento?! ¡¿Desquiciado?!

Está bien, él puede tener su lado oscuro pero todos lo tienen.

Estos días ha sido amable; aunque no es que hayamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Se dedica a estar en el estudio de grabación, ensayando su canto y mejorando su baile. Esme había tenido que traerlo a rastras después de once horas de práctica.

Todo era una locura, los reporteros prácticamente acampaban a las afueras de la casa, y salir siempre provocaba un caos total. Aún así, él había decidido continuar con su rutina. La Agencia estaba molesta, pero creían en él. La Gira se retomaría en cuanto todo se calmara.

Había abandonado mi costumbre de revisar mis pocas redes sociales, pues en todas había severos mensajes de odio nada agradables de leer. ¿Qué les sucede a las personas? ¿En cuánto cometes un error tus demás méritos no importan? Ni siquiera saben que fue lo que pasó, ni siquiera yo lo sé. No exactamente, pero había algo en él que…

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Su voz cansada me hizo pegar un brinco. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunto.

\- Es mi casa.

Responde sorprendido. Cierto.

\- Quisiera irme a mi casa, es decir, a tú casa, mi casa, la que me compraste, pero Esme…

\- Lo sé, no te estoy corriendo. Es mejor que estés aquí.

Me tranquiliza que no le haya tomado importancia a las incoherencias que estaba diciendo, pero su comportamiento de los últimos días ha sido más que extraño. Tenerlo cerca me pone muy ansiosa, no sé qué hará, ni que dirá. Es completamente impredecible.

\- ¿Viste al abogado hoy?

Asiente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Insiste de nuevo. No me contará nada.

\- Arroz con verduras.

Le contesto sin insistir. Si no quiere decirme está bien.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú?

\- Si. ¿Quieres?

La duda invade sus facciones. Lentamente se acerca al comedor y se sienta en una de las sillas, empujo la cacerola en su dirección y él se asoma con interés para verificar el aspecto de mi platillo.

¡Vamos! ¡Ni que lo fuera a envenenar!

Da una palada, pero no lo come.

\- ¿Lo has preparado antes?

\- Si.

Ladeo la cabeza para verle mejor, estoy a la expectativa. No sé si se animará a probarlo. Me mira de reojo por un instante y después clava su atención en la cuchara. ¡Claro! ¡Tonta de mí!

\- Espera, traeré otra.

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, pero Edward ya está comiendo a grandes bocados, masticando con la boca abierta. Está hambriento. ¿Desde cuándo que no se alimenta como se debe? Con la velocidad de un resorte regreso a mi sitio y me dedico a esperar que termine.

\- Está bueno.

Confiesa, mascando con rapidez.

\- ¿Quieres que te preparé algo más?

Mi pregunta carece de confianza, y él se niega, como yo esperaba.

\- Tengo sed.

¡Qué manera de pedir algo!

Me muerdo la lengua, y le sirvo un poco de agua en el vaso que he traído para mí, pero que no he usado. Cuando termina, solamente se levanta y se va.

¡Cabrón! Se acaba mi comida, bebe de mi vaso, y no se toma el tiempo de agradecer por nada. A regañadientes recojo los trastos sucios de la mesa y los llevó hasta la cocina para poder lavarlos; comienzo a fregarlos con displicencia. ¡Cómo puede ser así! Bueno… No debe importarme. Estoy por enjuagar el vaso de cristal, pero sorpresivamente se me resbala de entre los dedos y se estrella. Al intentar frenar su caída me he hecho una herida de tamaño considerable. ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Edward ha entrado como un rayo. Aquí puedo verlo con más claridad. Lleva el cabello grasiento y alborotado; sus ojos están cristalinos, y unas tremendas ojeras los rodean; su piel está pálida, tan pálida como la de un muerto. ¡Qué rayos le ha pasado! Normalmente suele tener un sutil tono bronceado.

La culpa me golpea con fuerza. En que maldito hoyo me he metido para no darme cuenta de todo eso…

\- Nada, se me cayó.

Apunto con la nariz hacia los vidrios rotos, él los observa por un momento y después mira mi mano ensangrentada.

Suelto un suspiro cuando desaparece de la misma forma en la que apareció. Me limito a limpiarme la herida, arde demasiado. Es mejor que recoja el desastre más tarde.

Corro hacia al baño en busca de alcohol y alguna bandita, pero nada. Nada de nada. Nada. ¿Pues qué hace éste hombre en caso de emergencias?

Me doy por vencida y camino directo al sofá. Ha transcurrido casi una hora desde que se fue. ¿Estará en la habitación? No se escucha ningún ruido… Esme no ha venido hoy, estoy muy aburrida.

Clavo la mirada en el techo en busca de algo que pueda distraerme, pero como era de esperarse no hay nada. Nada. La palabra nada es muy común hoy en día.

El sonido del timbre que hace la puerta principal al abrirse, me saca de mis pensamientos. Me estiro todo lo que puedo para ver de quien se trata. ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

Estoy boquiabierta. Edward ha salido y yo ni me he dado cuenta.

\- A la farmacia.

Agita una bolsa blanca frente a mí y empieza a sacar lo que lleva dentro: alcohol, algodón, banditas, vendas…

\- Esme dice que sólo debes salir cuando vayas al estudio.

Le reprendo.

\- Te heriste, y en ésta casa no hay nada parecido a un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Hago una mueca. - ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? ¿Qué harías si esto te hubiera pasado a ti sin nadie cerca? O algo peor.

La idea me revuelve el estómago.

Sonríe burlón. – Ésas cosas no me suceden.

Nuevamente me deja con la boca abierta y sin palabras. ¿Me dijo estúpida?

Me quedé en mi lugar completamente malhumorada. Dejé que revisará mi mano, que la limpiara y vendara. Analizó mi rostro con suma atención cuando vertió el alcohol sobre la herida, y frunció los labios cuando me aguante el dolor.

\- Listo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse como siempre hacía, tenía que detenerlo.

\- Gracias.

Da media vuelta y asiente.

\- Es tarde, duerme.

No puedo frenarlo más. ¡Qué difícil!

Al igual que todas las noches empiezo a acomodar mi improvisada cama en el sofá más grande de la casa. Edward debe estar durmiendo ya en la recámara. Se le ve muy cansado… Se está esforzando mucho en mejorar los pasos de baile. En fin.

Tuve ganas de prender el televisor, pero hacía sólo dos días que habíamos discutido por eso. Tenía toda la razón, el escándalo estaba en todos los canales. No era nada digno de ver. Pero el aburrimiento estaba matándome. Quizá si la encendía a un volumen muy bajo…

No. No. Es mejor que duerma.

Pensé en una y otra cosa. En él, en la situación, en toda la gente que se encontraba afuera intentando conseguir una fotografía, en Esme, en mi antigua vida… Fue así como me quedé dormida, es un método infalible. Cansar al cerebro hasta que no pueda más… Mis sueños fueron confusos, demasiado luminosos para mi gusto, con formas y animales extraños; afortunadamente fui capaz de descansar.

\- ¡Levántate Bella!

Los gritos desesperados de Esme atrajeron mi atención. Me sentí irritada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Cubrí mi rostro con la colcha, debo parecer una bruja.

\- Tienes que despertar a Edward, alguien vino a verlo. Quieren que hagan un programa especial de diez episodios. Ha sido muy difícil de conseguir, pero lo hemos logrado. Podemos reparar su imagen con mayor facilidad si lo hacen. Ve, y levántalo.

Su voz a estas horas resultaba molesta, pero no paró hasta que me tuvo de pie. Aplaqué mi cabello lo más que pude y tallé mis ojos con los puños.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Por… porque si. Anda, ve.

Había algo que no iba bien. ¿Qué será?

Me guío a empujones hasta la escalera. Subí escalón por escalón, sosteniéndome del muro para no caer. Todavía estaba un poco adormecida. Antes de entrar a la habitación di un par de saltos y acomodé mi ropa de dormir.

\- Edward. Edward. Edward.

Lo llamé varias veces pero no respondía. El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, afortunadamente no me estrellé contra nada. Abrí las cortinas de dos jalones, y él se dio la vuelta cuando el sol le ilumino el rostro.

\- ¡Edwaaarrd!

Mis gritos no eran escuchados. ¡Qué diablos!

\- Levántate. Esme está aquí.

Tiré de su brazo, pero él se resistía.

\- No. No.

Balbuceó.

\- ¡Qué te levantes!

Grité de nuevo. Edward se cubrió la cabeza con las almohadas para así ignorarme mejor.

¡Joder! ¡Tienes que levantarte!

Lo sujeté de los hombros y comencé a zangolotearlo con fuerza (no la suficiente como para hacerle daño), cuando se giro para ver lo que ocurría aproveché para subirme en la cama y echarlo hacía la orilla. Él luchaba, intentaba tomarme de las manos, entonces comencé a empujarlo hacía el suelo con los pies. Lo vi rodar y un quejido escapó de su boca. Se puso de pie como pudo y me observó con los ojos entre abiertos. Estaba molesto. Se tambaleó hasta llegar a la cama y gateo sobre ella para alcanzarme. Me asió de las muñecas y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la salida, dando un portazo cuando estuve fuera.

Respire hondo para volver a mis sentidos.

\- ¿Te encuentras… bien?

El titubeo de Esme me hizo car en la cuenta, ella sabía que esto pasaría.

\- Es difícil de despertar. Lo siento. No ha sido tan malo.

Decía para consolarme. Era verdad. No me había hecho daño, pero no esperaba ésa reacción. Eso fue lo que me afecto.

\- ¿Al menos se levantará?

Cuando terminé la pregunta él apareció ante nosotras. Me miró por unos segundos; o eso creí, no podía asegurarlo.

\- Una cadena de televisión quiere hacer un show con ustedes.

Casi me disponía a irme, cuando escuché aquellas horrorosas palabras.

\- Será como un diario de lo que es su vida. Los seguirán con cámaras a dónde quiera que vayan y diariamente se televisará lo más importante de las grabaciones en un programa de tres horas. Ustedes deberán estar presentes y dar sus opiniones. Es la oportunidad que necesitas, nadie más te ofrecerá esto en un buen tiempo. No puedes rechazarlo. No pueden.

¿Mi opinión no importa aquí verdad? Si me niego, saldrá Esme a echarme en cara lo del jodido contrato.

\- No haré eso. ¿No crees que empeorará las cosas?

Edward se mostraba inflexible.

\- De ninguna manera. No se hablará del escándalo. Es la perfecta ocasión para que puedan conocerte. A ti. Al verdadero Edward Cullen.

Él se deshizo en carcajadas.

\- Si conocen al verdadero Edward Cullen me odiaran más de lo que ya lo hacen. ¿Cómo conseguiste que la cadena de televisión que habló mal de mí ayer, te propusiera esto hoy?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

\- Basta. Si no quieres que tu carrera se derrumbe tendrás que hacer lo que te estoy diciendo.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de alguien. Esme parecía frágil e inocente, pero ahora. Señalándolo con su dedo huesudo de ésa forma… Siento náuseas.

\- Los dos van a bajar, simularan ser una pareja perfecta y firmarán el contrato.

¡Maldición! ¡Más contratos! ¿Cuándo saldré de esto?

\- Bajen ya.

Nos ordena en voz baja por temor a ser escuchada.

\- Ah. Bella, necesitarás tu hoja de vida. – Estiro la mano sin comprender, pero ella retira su ofrecimiento. – Olvídalo, la leerás después. Ahora eres una estudiante de música.

\- ¿Qué? No sé cantar, ni tocar un instrumento. ¿La flauta cuenta?

El temor me está invadiendo. Es cierto que acepté hacerme pasar por una estudiante de música, eso también estaba en el contrato, pero jamás me imaginé que sería tan serio. ¿Y si en algún momento me piden cantar o algo? ¡Qué mierda!

\- No te pedirán hacer nada. Afinaremos detalles después, tenemos que ensayar esto. Ahora bajen.

Edward chasquea la boca.

\- Ella está en ropa de dormir.

Me señala avergonzado. ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Él que no se ha duchado en días!

\- Así está bien, sin maquillaje se ve más inocente. Y, por ahora no hay cámaras así que no importa.

Nos empuja escaleras abajo obligándonos a sonreír. O eso ella cree, porque ninguno de los dos está sonriendo. La mañana prosigue calmada; nos han explicado la dinámica del programa, y será más horripilante de lo que pensé. Incluso filmarnos al dormir… ¿Y la intimidad? Es verdad que no pasaran todo en televisión, sé que editaran, harán recortes y blah, blah, pero aún así… Ah, me quedaré calva de tanto estrés.

Sólo serán dos semanas, sólo dos semanas, me repito a mí misma en silencio.

\- Lo siento.

Murmura, mirando hacia el lado opuesto cuando todos ya se han ido.

\- Está bien. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Asiente. – Pero no prometo una respuesta.

Resoplo, pero acepto.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Rosalie? ¿Has hablado con ella?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- Quiere una disculpa pública. Así retirará los cargos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Si te disculpas… ¿No significará que aceptas haber hecho lo que ella dijo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- No. Si fuera a hacerlo no aceptaría participar en ése absurdo programa.

Entiendo. Nuevamente no sé qué decirle.

Hay un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos se anima a romper. Temo que con las cámaras vigilándonos a todas horas nuestra relación empeore.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? Debemos parecer felices y… Tú nunca estás, y yo no tengo nada que hacer más que pasármela aquí encerrada.

Me mata sentirme inservible. Mi falta de estudios no ayuda.

\- Lo que dijo Esme…

Se le ve vacilante.

\- ¿En serio no puedes cantar?

Niego con brusquedad.

\- Mientes. – Me giro para mirarlo, pero él me ignora. – Cuando estábamos en la playa, en dos ocasiones… Te escuché cantar. No lo hacías mal.

Le ha costado decirme eso, y lo ha dicho en un tono de voz tan bajo que no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien.

\- ¿Y?

No sé a dónde quiere llegar.

\- En la Agencia… Esme podría conseguir que alguien entrene tu voz. Puede que sirvas para esto.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Por qué no? La mayoría quisiera una oportunidad así.

\- Yo no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No puedo pararme frente a miles de personas y cantar. Simplemente no es lo mío.

Sonríe.

\- Entonces es por cobardía.

\- Claro que no.

\- Si lo es.

\- No.

\- Te conseguiré una audición, ya tú sabrás.

Suelto una risita.

\- ¿Me conseguirás? ¿No se supone que la mayoría de la gente te aborrece?

Vale. Ha sido un golpe bajo. Soy idiota.

Su rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor, pero después sonríe. ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír de ésa manera?

\- Todavía soy el cantante más famoso del mundo, y mi Agencia me apoya.

Recorre su flequillo con el dedo medio mientras oculta una sonrisa. Siempre que hace eso siento que moriré. Su cabello ha crecido un poco desde la primera vez que lo vi. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto?

\- Está bien.

No creo poder hacerlo bien. Todavía recuerdo la vez del festival de primavera, todo un desastre. No soy buena ante el público.

Suelto el aire que he estado conteniendo desde su última sonrisa y me cruzo de brazos. Otro inmenso lapso de silencio. La incomodidad nos rodea, no podemos evitarlo. Somos diferentes, tan diferentes que es insoportable permanecer cerca el uno del otro; pero de una asombrosa manera irracional nos mantenemos unidos, ya sea por un contrato o por algo más… Eso no importa. Simplemente lo hacemos.

Sus latidos no se acoplan a los míos, ni sus defectos se complementan con los míos. No somos uno, pero somos.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Iba a subir capítulo de Crazy In Love primero, pero no sé porque la página me lo rebota. ¿Alguien más está teniendo problemas con FanFiction?_

 _Pasando a otra tema, ojalá disfruten el capítulo. Decidí que haré un punto de vista de Edward, pero será un especial. No un capítulo._

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, ya saben que los leo todos y que me ponen muy feliz. Los quiero!_

 _Un abrazo a todos! Estaré subiendo más seguido._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	7. Cayendo lentamente

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _No te conozco. Pero te quiero._

 _Las palabras caen a través de mí._

 _Y siempre me engañan._

 _Y no puedo reaccionar._

 _Toma éste barco que se hunde y guíalo a casa._

 _Aún tenemos tiempo._

 _Ya has sufrido suficiente y peleado contigo mismo, es tiempo de que ganes._

 _Aún tenemos tiempo._

 _Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard._

* * *

 **Cayendo Lentamente.**

Hoy es el primer día de grabación y no estoy lista. La gente ya ha comenzado a llegar a la casa a instalarse… Me siento abrumada. Han estado aquí desde la mañana y pronto anochecerá…

\- ¿Es demasiado no?

Me pregunta él en voz baja.

Asiento levemente para que nadie note nuestra pequeña conversación, la única que hemos tenido en horas. Todo se siente peor desde que ésas personas llegaron, en cuanto veo a Edward tengo la sensación de querer salir corriendo a ocultarme en algún sitio lejano y oscuro.

\- ¿Están listos?

La inquietud de Esme se ve reflejada en su cuerpo entero, si no la conociera pensaría que se encuentra al borde de sufrir una parálisis facial a causa de estrés… Bueno, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para él, tengo que entenderla y dar lo mejor de mí en esto.

\- Si.

Le respondo con la garganta seca. Duele al hablar.

\- Hola. Soy la Directora de Programa, mi nombre es Ángela Weber. La mujer es flacucha y de aspecto pálido; sin embargo sus facciones son amables. Con el tiempo podría llegar a acostumbrarme a ella.

\- Soy Edward.

Se presenta él después de un silencio que parece eterno.

\- Lo sé. – le responde intentando contener la risa. ¿Quién más sería si no Edward Cullen? ¡Tonto!

\- Y ella – me señala con el dedo índice. – Es Bella.

\- También lo sé.

Sonrío para eliminar la tensión.

\- No se preocupen por nada. Actúen naturales, únicamente dos de mis compañeros y por supuesto yo, les seguiremos cuando salgan.

Suelto un suspiro de puro alivio. Ya me estaba preocupando de que las veintitrés personas presentes tuvieran que quedarse todo el tiempo… Afortunadamente no sería así.

\- Ellos solamente han acudido a colocar las cámaras y micrófonos.

Me informa al interpretar mi expresión.

\- Entonces… Comencemos.

\- Claro. Bella, iré a la habitación. Me dice Edward, con voz y movimientos robóticos.

Asiento. Me estoy haciendo una mujer de pocas palabras. Estoy confundida en demasía, si continua actuando de ésa manera terminare estallando en puros nervios.

\- Yo me voy. Espero que consigan un rating alto.

Murmura Esme antes de irse. Hubiera preferido que me diera un abrazo, necesito consuelo… Además, no he podido dejar pasar su advertencia. Rating. Rating. Rating. Eso es lo que importa.

Deambulo por toda la casa sintiéndome observada, y aunque me esfuerzo en seguir las indicaciones de Ángela de ignorarlos por completo, me resulta muy difícil. Puedo escuchar sus respiraciones y murmullos. De hecho, es lo único que soy capaz de oír. ¿Qué estará haciendo Edward?

Desconociendo si es prudente o no acudir a dónde él se encuentra, decido hacerlo. Estoy casi por llegar a las escaleras, pero justamente le distingo descendiendo de ellas.

\- ¿Vas a salir hoy?

Le pregunto con naturalidad.

\- No. Es tarde ya, pero saldré muy temprano.

\- Ah.

Seguramente irá a ensayar. No sé nada del nuevo proyecto que está llevando en marcha. ¿Estará bien preguntar?

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Antes de decir nada, su voz llama mi atención nuevamente.

\- ¿A dónde?

Estoy confundida. Desde lo de la playa nuestra confianza está por los suelos y preferimos estar cada quien por su lado. Claro que quizás con éste show todo cambiaría, era de suponerse.

\- A la práctica.

Sé que estoy con la boca abierta. Lucho por recomponerme pero es imposible. ¿Quiere que vaya con él? ¿Yo?

\- ¿Yo?

Estúpidamente le hago la pregunta y él sonríe. ¡Joder! ¡No sonrías!

\- Si.

\- Claro.

Le respondo de inmediato.

\- Entonces te espero justo aquí a las cuatro en punto.

\- ¿Cuatro en punto? ¿De la tarde?

Niega.

\- De la madrugada.

\- Ah.

Es temprano, muy temprano. Posiblemente hará frío.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo hacia la cámara que se encuentra en la esquina superior del muro y me sonrojo. Edward ya se ha ido pero su aroma permanece aún aquí. Es como una explosión cítrica; limas, naranjas, toronjas, mandarinas… Debe ser porque no se ha duchado, pero no es desagradable. Es... Intenso. Masculino.

Me alboroto el cabello y me doy pequeños golpes en la parte posterior del cuello con los puños. Necesito recostarme. He perdido la noción del tiempo, quizá es temprano para dormir pero siento que no he descansado ni una hora. Me arrastro hasta el sofá. El hombre de las cámaras y la chica llamada Ángela se miran con complicidad. ¡Si, no dormimos juntos! ¡Supérenlo!

Doy una patada debajo de las cobijas totalmente enfurruñada. Van a filmarme mientras duermo. ¡Qué tontería! Oculto el rostro debajo del edredón y me dispongo a no pensar más. No consigo comprender nada de lo que está sucediendo. Edward parece alguien completamente diferente a quién conocí. Y por otro lado también está Rosalie; diciendo ésas tonterías por doquier…

Todavía no podía perdonarle lo que me había hecho, eso era seguro. Pero había algo que me atraía a él. No sabía qué, pero era una sensación poderosa. Su sonrisa me tenía enloquecida. Antes lo había visto sonreír, pero ahora era diferente. ¿Por qué?

Ésa es la pregunta… ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para relajarme. Después de hacerlo por media hora por fin funciona y comienzo a sentir los párpados pesados. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Edward no puede seguirme hasta mis sueños...

¿Qué sucede? Sé que algo sucede... No sé que es, pero algo está sonando muy fuerte, puedo sentir como se aproxima, es molesto. Me doy la vuelta para no continuar escuchándolo pero cada vez es más agudo, cubro mis oídos con las palmas y encojo las piernas. Hace frío. Doy un respingo cuando algo metálico me toca la piel del antebrazo. ¡Qué pasa!

El sonido está allí de nuevo ahora más fuerte, está dentro de las cobijas y no puedo escapar. Gateo en busca de la salida olvidándome del reducido espacio en el que me encuentro. Mi equilibrio falla y me ruedo al suelo. Ése maldito sonido no se detiene.

Unas risotadas contenidas se escuchan a lo lejos, elevo la cabeza con los ojos entreabiertos.

Edward está parado frente a mí. Se ha duchado; el aroma a jabón, loción y desodorante es penetrante. Lleva una gorra negra, no puedo ver su cabello. Se agacha para levantar el despertador y enseguida lo apaga. ¿Quién usa eso hoy en día? Se parece al que tenía mi abuela.

\- ¿Tú metiste eso en mis cobijas?

Mi pregunta es obvia. Lo ha hecho.

\- Tienes media hora para estar lista. Te dije a las cuatro, y si no estás aquí a ésa hora me iré solo.

Se mantiene inmóvil. No puedo contemplar su rostro debido a la oscuridad. Me pongo de pie y corro escaleras arriba. Rápidamente me doy un baño, me cepillo el cabello, los dientes y me coloco la ropa. Lo hago todo lo más rápido que puedo. Atarme las agujetas es lo que me toma más tiempo. Nunca aprendí a hacerlo adecuadamente.

Bajo como un rayo mientras me alboroto el cabello mojado en el camino.

\- ¿Ropa deportiva?

Se pregunta cuando me ve.

Asiento. Estaré horas sentada, lo mejor es ir cómoda. Esme tiene buen gusto, nada de mi ropa está aquí, ella debió traer esto...

Saludo con ambas manos desde lejos al equipo de televisión. Todos responden con una sonrisa tímida, excepto Ángela. Ella es más relajada.

Aguardamos dentro hasta que uno de los hombres de seguridad le informa a Edward que el auto nos espera. Todos subimos, incluyendo a los de las cámaras. Es algo inusual. No me siento cómoda.

Los periodistas todavía no se han ido, al contrario. Con el paso de los días han aumentado en número. ¿Qué es lo que esperan? ¿Qué salgamos de la casa caminando felices para que puedan fotografiarnos o insultarnos?

Han sido demasiado crueles…

Con rapidez los perdemos de vista, pues ya nos hallamos en la carretera.

\- ¿Siempre lo acompañas?

Me pregunta Ángela. No sé qué decirle.

\- Es la primera vez.

Admito.

Se le ve sorprendida. Edward se oculta de nosotras detrás de sus lentes oscuros a pesar de qué aún no amanece.

\- ¿Es difícil vivir con él?

Esme no menciono que harían preguntas…

\- Difícil no. Tal vez… - me muerdo la orilla del labio inferior tratando de encontrar la definición correcta. – es… cansado.

De inmediato me arrepiento. No debo ser tan franca.

\- ¿Por qué?

Me encojo de hombros.

\- Por su agenda.

Miento.

Ella asiente comprensiva y no dice nada más.

El silencio de Edward me está matando. ¿Piensa comportarse así siempre?

Al poco rato llegamos al lugar, en dónde más cámaras aguardan por nosotros. Hubiera preferido llevar una gorra y lentes como él. A la próxima lo haría.

Sus gritos me sacaban de quicio. Obviamente esto sería recortado en el reality show.

Agaché la cabeza y caminé detrás de él. Los parloteos e insultos no se detuvieron hasta que estuvimos dentro del edificio. Miré a Edward de reojo, él apretaba los labios. Odié no poder contemplar la expresión de sus ojos.

\- Edward.

Lo saludaron dos hombres cuando entramos a un cuarto espacioso con piso de madera. En vez de muros había espejos, espejos por doquier, incluyendo el techo.

\- Ellos son: Alec y Paul, mis profesores de baile.

Las presentaciones fueron breves. Ambos poseían un aspecto bastante cuidado, seguramente se ejercitaban pero no demasiado. Sus cuerpos eran completamente naturales; delgados y de músculos bien delineados. Nada exagerado.

\- ¿Qué miras?

Me susurró al oído.

Instintivamente parpadeé.

\- Nada.

Negó con la cabeza y se fue al otro extremo, en dónde había una banca. Allí colocó su mochila para comenzar a prepararse. Se quitó los lentes, la gorra y la sudadera deportiva. Llevaba una playera negra delgada sin mangas. Por suerte, aquí dentro no hacía tanto frío como afuera. O eso pensaba yo en un principio...

Ángela contuvo un suspiro al mirarlo. Me giré para no verla. Error. Pude ver su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba fascinada.

\- Bella.

Él me llamó estirando el brazo hacia mi dirección, pidiendo que me acercara.

Lo hice y me senté a su lado.

\- Esto tardará. Cuando tengas hambre avísame.

Asentí como una tonta. Algo entre los dos había cambiado. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, era algo extraño e irritante.

El calentamiento comenzó con varios estiramientos, pero después; saltos, vueltas, piruetas, de todo… Es tan flexible. ¿Cómo puede saltar tan alto?

Tengo que admitirlo, estoy con el ojo cuadrado, completamente impresionada. Nunca antes bailó en sus conciertos, así que yo esperaba que no fuera tan bueno haciéndolo. Me había equivocado. Siempre me equivocaba en lo que a él se refería.

La música era una mezcla pegajosa, a las pocas horas ya me estaba yo moviendo en mi lugar conforme al ritmo. Él no me miraba pues se encontraba en concentración absoluta. De vez en cuando los profesores lo corregían, pero la mayor parte del tiempo él entendía muy bien todos los movimientos. Se esforzaba demasiado…

Después de tres horas, ya estaba bañado en sudor.

\- Un descanso.

Le indicó el hombre que respondía al nombre de Paul.

\- Aún no. – le respondió Edward.

\- No servirá de nada si te lastimas.

El tono de voz que usó fue autoritario, no le quedó más que aceptar.

Caminó hasta mí y se desplomó en el suelo. Abrí la botella con agua y se la ofrecí. Él la tomó con urgencia.

\- ¿Aburrida?

\- No.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

\- No pensé que pudieras bailar así.

\- Yo tampoco, pero con la práctica todo es posible.

Hago una mueca.

\- No te quites mérito, yo no podría hacerlo. Es difícil, y tú lo haces muy bien.

Bebe un gran sorbo de agua y recupera el aliento.

\- Lo harías bien, es cuestión de que quieras hacerlo.

Niego.

\- Ya verás.

\- ¿Ya veré qué?

\- ¿Tienes frío?

Lo pienso un poco.

\- Algo.

Confieso. La verdad es que si tengo frío, aunque no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo preguntó. Tengo las manos heladas.

Edward frunce el ceño, flexiona las rodillas todavía en el suelo, cruza los pies, se impulsa y se levanta. ¡Cuánta energía! Después de tres horas de ejercicio yo ya estaría a punto de muerte.

Se da la vuelta, comienza a caminar y sale de la habitación. ¿Dije algo malo?

El hombre de rizos abundantes que sostiene la cámara me mira sobresaltado. Yo estoy igual.

Transcurren diez minutos y él no vuelve. Alec y Paul comienzan a impacientarse, pero al poco rato aparece.

\- Lo siento, fui a encender la calefacción.

Explica.

\- Está bien. ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

Le pregunta Alec.

Él hace un último estiramiento y asiente.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

¿Dije que tenía frío y fue directo a encender la calefacción?

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

Murmuro para mí misma.

Ángela me observa interesada. ¡Mierda! Olvidé que llevo un micrófono en la ropa.

Me aclaro la garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estoy comenzando a entrar en calor.

Cuatro horas más transcurren. Mi estómago está haciendo ruidos extraños. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ojalá nadie escuche… Me consuela que el sonido de la música sea alto.

\- Bella, ven.

Edward me arrebata de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ven.

A paso vacilante hago lo que me dice. Me siento un tanto entumida.

\- Observa.

Paul comienza a hacer un par de movimientos, y yo le veo por el espejo. Parece una lombriz. Es enserio. Bailando así es como si no tuviera sistema óseo.

\- Inténtalo.

\- ¿Ah?

¡Mierda! ¡Y re-contra mierda! ¿Qué? ¿Piensa humillarme en Cadena Nacional y puede que hasta Internacional? ¡Ni en broma!

Doy media vuelta dispuesta a escapar.

\- Si lo haces bien te cumpliré un deseo.

Palabras mágicas. No sé qué pediré. Algo se me ocurrirá.

\- De acuerdo.

Lucho por olvidarme de las cámaras y de la vergüenza. Al principio no lo logro y él se burla de mí abiertamente.

Lo fulmino con la mirada pero a él no le importa. Después de más de quince intentos lo consigo.

Alec, Paul, Edward y hasta los del programa aplauden. ¡Qué embarazoso es esto!

\- ¿Tardé mucho?

Me dirijo a Alec.

\- No, es sólo que tu espalda está un poco endurecida.

\- ¿De verdad?

En mi vida había escuchado algo como eso. ¿Espalda endurecida?

\- Sí, pero lo haces bien. Él lo logró hasta el segundo día.

Edward chasquea la boca.

\- ¿Lo hice más rápido que él?

No me la creo.

Paul asiente ocultando una sonrisa.

\- Ya basta, regresa a tu lugar.

Me ordena. No está molesto, más bien está haciendo un berrinche, pero puedo vislumbrar un poco de orgullo en él. Le ha gustado que no me he dado por vencida.

\- Está bien.

Al final de cuentas hago lo que dice sin poder contener mi sonrisa.

Él continúa con la práctica cuatro cinco más con lapsos de diez minutos de descanso. No puedo más. Estoy hambrienta. Ángela y su equipo comieron unas galletas y café, a las cuales me negué. Ahora me arrepiento. Edward no ha preguntado si tengo hambre de nuevo… Ni siquiera me ha hablado en horas...

\- Es todo Edward. No es sano exigirte demasiado. – le dice Paul.

Él asiente receloso, quiere continuar. ¿Qué nunca se cansa? A éste paso irá a parar al hospital.

\- Tu novia debe tener hambre.

Le murmura Alec, supuestamente para que yo no escuchara, pero lo hice.

Edward se voltea para mirarme. Se olvidó de que estaba aquí. ¡Genial!

\- Lo siento. Yo… Me olvidé que estabas.

¡Y el muy cínico todavía lo confiesa! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarme?

\- No hay problema.

Me pongo de pie. Estoy acalambrada, he estado en la misma posición por horas. Mis piernas no responden.

\- ¿Estás bien? Me sacude con más fuerza de la necesaria y me voy para atrás, por suerte alcanza a sujetarme. Estamos cerca, muy cerca. Su aliento se estrella en mi rostro.

Evita mirarme a los ojos, y de repente me aparta. Estoy trastabillando hasta el lado opuesto, sosteniéndome del vidrio.

\- ¡¿Quedó bien grabado eso?!

Exige saber Ángela. No consigo escuchar respuesta alguna.

En un minuto me repongo. Un bostezo se escapa de mi boca, he logrado disimularlo cubriéndome con el antebrazo. La sudadera me queda un poco grande, por lo que casi todo mi rostro ha quedado oculto. Cuando lo aparto para aclarar mi visión él está ahí, demasiado cerca, otra vez.

Doy un brinco alarmada sin alejarme.

\- Vamos a comer.

Y se aleja.

¿Qué pretende? Acelerando mi corazón de ésa forma…

No sé qué pensar. Es como si la persona que conocí no existiera. Éste nuevo Edward me está terminando de volver loca.

En absoluto silencio salimos del lugar por la puerta trasera, en dónde pocos periodistas nos esperan. Ya es de noche y está lloviendo, la frescura del tiempo me hace tiritar.

Edward se sube a la camioneta y se va directo al rincón. Yo me acomodo a su lado sin alcanzar a tocarle.

El guardia de seguridad que conduce ya sabe a dónde iremos, pues nadie ha tenido que decirle nada. Ángela revisa algo en su teléfono celular, está sonriente y entretenida. ¿Tendrá algún novio? El resto del camino me la pasó media adormilada, el día ha sido más cansado de lo que esperaba. No sabía que permanecer sentada por tanto tiempo causaba agotamiento extremo. El cuello me dolía, quizá me había torcido.

Edward se levanta y me mira por un micro-segundo antes de pasar casi sobre mí.

\- Llegamos.

Me dice cuando ya se encuentra en la calle. Lo alcanzo lo más rápido que puedo y camino detrás de él. Las cámaras nos siguen. ¡Qué molesto!

\- Vengo a comer aquí con frecuencia.

Nos adentramos al lugar, es pequeño y acogedor; pero extrañamente no hay nadie en las mesas.

\- ¡Edward!

Una mujer joven nos recibe con efusividad.

\- He corrido a todos en cuanto recibí tu mensaje. ¿Es ella? ¿Tú novia?

Él asiente incomodo sin saber a dónde mirar.

\- Hola, soy Alice Brandon. – Se presenta ofreciéndome una sonrisa aniñada. – Buenas noches. – dice, dirigiéndose al equipo de grabación.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan.

La pequeña joven asiente. Lleva el cabello sujeto con varios prendedores de colores, la verdad es que su aspecto es adorable.

\- ¿Qué quieren comer? ¿Lo de siempre?

Edward mira a Ángela.

\- Ordenen lo que gusten. Lo de siempre para mí.

\- Lo mismo para nosotros. – contesta ella amable, todavía inmersa en su móvil.

\- ¿Y tú?

Me pregunta la mujercilla, clavándome su perspicaz mirada haciéndome un guiño. No sé lo que significa.

\- Lo mismo.

Murmuro.

La joven desaparece con todo y su vitalidad, dejándonos sumidos en el silencio. Me encuentro sentada a un lado de Edward en una de las mesas del centro, y las personas del programa se sitúan hasta el otro extremo. Esto es muy incómodo. No se me ocurre otra palabra.

Los platillos no tardan en llegar y mi estómago lo agradece. Edward engulle con ganas de sobra, está hambriento. En el pasado no comía lo suficiente y ahora… ¡Ay! No entiendo nada.

Todo está delicioso, las porciones no son pequeñas pero mi hambre es mortal, así que me termino todo.

Lo miro de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. Está bebiendo demasiada cerveza y eso no es bueno. Recuerdo que no hace mucho tiempo era como una esponja que absorbía alcohol todos los días a todas horas. Ha abierto una lata nueva, decido tomarla antes de que la beba. Su respiración cambia en cuanto invado su espacio.

\- Se me antojo.

Digo como excusa.

\- ¿Terminaste ya?

\- Si.

Alza el cuello y se asoma en busca de las demás personas que nos acompañan.

\- ¿Quieren algo más?

\- No. Gracias.

Responde el hombre que sostiene un cable grueso color negro.

Enseguida se levanta y desaparece en el camino que te lleva hasta lo que debe ser la cocina. ¿Qué tanto conocerá a la chica? ¿Será la dueña del lugar? ¿Tan joven? O quizá pertenece a su familia… Si. Eso debe ser.

Bebo lo que queda de la cerveza de un solo trago y suspiro.

\- Vámonos.

Ahora usa la gorra que llevaba por la mañana. ¿De dónde la saco? ¿La llevaba en las manos cuando bajamos del auto? No me di cuenta…

\- ¡Suerte!

La chica que nos recibió ahora nos despide. Es varios centímetros más pequeña que yo, hasta ahora puedo notarlo. Pero sin duda es más hermosa. Hay algo en ella, tiene luz propia.

Me despido con una sonrisa y salgo del sitio. Edward ya está en el auto.

\- Comes mejor que antes.

Le comento sin pensarlo.

Se encoge de hombros pero no responde.

Estoy segura de que mirar esto en televisión será más aburrido que nada. No nos estamos esforzando, y es su carrera la que pende de un hilo.

Aprieto los dientes y me acerco a él. Al instante se tensa, pero aparenta no percatarse de nada.

\- Mira.

Cuchichean a nuestras espaldas. Reconozco la voz de Ángela.

Mi mano derecha que descansa sobre el asiento forma un puño. El espacio es muy reducido. Su aroma está en todas partes.

No la pasamos inmóviles por un buen rato. Agachó la cabeza para poder ver mejor a través de la ventana, estamos por llegar. Reconozco la calle.

Edward suspira hondo, como dándose valor. No quiero mirarlo. Me obligo a fijar la vista en las gotas de lluvia que descienden rápidamente por el cristal, pero algo me rodea y me oprime. Es él, ciñéndome a su cuerpo en lo que parece un medio abrazo. Me volteó para ver qué ocurre pero su boca está ahí, a pocos centímetros de la mía. Mantengo los ojos abiertos sin saber del todo lo que está pasando, lentamente se acerca, y se acerca. Trago saliva. ¡¿Qué diablos hace?! Todavía no estoy lista para esto, no logró perdonarle del todo lo que me ha hecho. Tiene que detenerse, pero no lo hace.

Alguien en el auto contiene el aliento y suelta un leve chillido. Él no se inmuta, continúa mirándome, sé que mira mis labios... Se aproxima para finalmente besarme, realmente lo hará. Aprieto los ojos lo más que puedo para no verle. Estoy paralizada, y para empeorar las cosas; tenemos público.

Puedo sentir como avanza y avanza, cada vez más lento, y cuando está por lograr su cometido percibo un golpecito en la frente.

Abro los ojos y me quedo perpleja. Me ha golpeado con la gorra por accidente.

Edward pestañea, rompe con el contacto, se cruza de brazos y descansa la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento completamente sonriente.

* * *

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Ya que mi cuenta no me permite entrar a mi otra historia, estoy dejando un capítulo nuevo aquí. ¿Alguien sabe que es un error tipo 2 en FanFiction?_

 _Lo próximo que subiré, si es que aún sigue bloqueada mi otra historia (Crazy In Love) es el especial desde la perspectiva de Edward. !_

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos. Un abrazo virtual a todas y todos._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	8. 1,2,3 (Especial)

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Especial.**

 **Edward POV.**

* * *

 _No está en mi naturaleza ocultar nada._

 _No puedo cerrar mis labios cuando he abierto mi corazón._

 _Charles Dickens._

* * *

 **1, 2, 3.**

Hay mucha gente a mí alrededor. Odio cuando esto sucede, no soporto a los extraños. Están por todas partes, tocando mis pertenencias, tosiendo, riendo, mirándome, mirándola a ella. Soy un paranoico. Lo sé.

\- ¿Es demasiado no?

Le pregunto para dar inicio a una plática. No me gusta que todos estén al pendiente de nuestros movimientos, me hace sentir incómodo. Sobre todo porque se trata de gente mayor, definitivamente no me llevo nada bien con los adultos.

\- ¿Están listos?

No quiero ni mirarla. Esme es la que me ha metido en éste lío.

\- Si.

Le digo. Ella sabe que estoy molesto, me conoce.

Una mujer se acerca a nosotros, parece amigable. ¡Te equivocas cariño! A mí no me engañas con ésa dulce vocecita… Le escucho decir que se llama Ángela, es lo único que necesito recordar, lo demás no me interesa.

\- Soy Edward.

Le digo después de un rato, pues Bella se ha quedado muda.

\- Lo sé.

Me responde la mujer con una sonrisita frívola.

\- Y ella es Bella.

La señalo con el dedo índice para que pueda identificarla. Está agachando la cabeza, apenas yo puedo distinguirla de entre tantas personas que hay aquí. Quisiera poder esconder el rostro como ella, pero en mí sería extraño.

Creo que Ángela ha dicho algo gracioso porque Bella ha sonreído. Todavía no me atrevo a mirarla directamente, la culpabilidad no me lo permite. No debí haberla tratado de ésa forma jamás. Estaba tan enojado que no pude hacer nada más que desviar mi ira hacía ella. Grave, grave error.

\- No se preocupen por nada. Actúen naturales, únicamente dos de mis compañeros y por supuesto yo, les seguiremos cuando salgan.

¿Ha dicho actuar natural? ¿Cómo demonios quiere que actúe natural cuando hay desconocidos en mi casa?

Dejo de prestarle atención al instante, ésta mujer es demasiado molesta cómo para tomarme el tiempo de soportarla.

\- Comencemos.

Es lo último que me permito oírle. Es mi salida de escape. Le digo a Bella que iré a mi cuarto y ella asiente con la cabeza. Eso me agrada, ella no es fastidiosa como las demás. Es demasiado femenina; del tipo recatado, poniéndome de nervios con tan sólo un pequeño gesto…

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos. Tengo prisa en desaparecer...

Comienzo a arreglar mi mochila para el día de mañana, tengo práctica. Una playera sin mangas irá bien. Y mi pantalón negro de deporte preferido. La sudadera… ¿Combinará mejor la gris o la negra? Me decido por la negra y descanso la ropa en la silla que se encuentra frente al escritorio. Cuando termino alzó los brazos y hago un par de estiramientos. Estoy agotado. Necesito alcohol, pero Esme me lo ha prohibido. Nada de alcohol. Nada de alcohol. Tendré que aguantar éste jodido infierno sobrio.

Ahora que pienso en lo que dijo Esme… ¿Debería decirle a Bella que me acompañe al estudio?

Salgo del lugar y bajo las escaleras con lentitud exagerada. No me apetece encontrarme con el equipo de grabación. Por cierto… ¿En dónde dormirán? Bah, no interesa.

Cuando voy a la mitad de mi recorrido puedo observarla, su cabello cubre sus ojos en una manera peligrosa, seductora. ¿Iba a subir? ¿A qué? ¿A verme?

Contengo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas a salir hoy?

Me pregunta esperanzada. ¿Quiere que me vaya?

\- No. Es tarde ya, pero saldré muy temprano.

¡Ahora es cuando! Seguramente se ofrecerá a acompañarme a donde quiera que vaya.

\- Ah.

Responde. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué respuesta de mierda es ésa?! ¡Ésta chica en verdad está loca o ciega!

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

No he preguntado si quiere venir, más bien le he dado una orden sutilmente; sin embargo a ella parece no molestarle, más bien le ha agradado. Sus pestañas están revoloteando. Son realmente largas.

\- ¿A dónde?

La duda en su voz casi me hace echarme a reír. ¿Cómo que a dónde?

\- A la práctica.

Cuando respondo, su boca se abre lentamente en un gesto de asombro. Sus labios son carnosos, y poseen un leve tono rojizo natural. He probado antes ésa boca, quisiera hacerlo ahora… NO. Contente. Hay que darle espacio. Ella no es como las demás... No desde que...

\- ¿Yo?

Su pregunta me causa gracia, y me distrae. ¿Quién más si no ella? ¿Cree que voy por la vida invitando a cualquiera?

\- Si.

Me limito a responderle.

De inmediato acepta, y me siento en la gloria. Es la misma sensación que cuando anoto un Gol en el campo. Espero poder jugar de nuevo con los chicos... Pero ése día se ve muy lejano, la prensa no me deja ni respirar.

\- Entonces te espero justo aquí a las cuatro en punto.

Su cara llena de confusión me fascina. No ha comprendido.

\- De la madrugada.

Le informo, desconcertándola todavía más. Ella ha pensado que sería en la tarde. ¿Cómo ha podido creer eso?

\- Ah.

Responde de nuevo totalmente colorada. Me gusta el rubor en sus mejillas, en ella no luce patético, pero en cualquier otra mujer sería inaceptable.

Sonrío, pero ella no alcanza a mirarme pues me doy la vuelta antes de que lo note; y me escabullo todo lo rápido que mi agilidad me lo permite, entro a la habitación y me tumbo en la cama de un salto. Hace calor aquí, mucho calor. Estoy a punto de quitarme la ropa para dormir cómodo pero recuerdo las cámaras y mi plan se viene abajo.

Me quito los zapatos y me oculto dentro de las sábanas. Estoy a punto de dormirme, pero justamente mi celular suena. No quiero mirar. Sé que es ella. ¡Ésa bruja! Buscándome después de todo lo que ha provocado, y pensar que yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ella (cómo nunca lo he estado por nadie)… Siento asco. De ella, de las mujeres en general. ¡Son unas autenticas brujas! ¡Trepadoras! ¡Mentirosas! ¡Embaucadoras! ¡Malditas!

Un tenue sonido me distrae. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estará haciendo ella? Afino mi oído para escuchar mejor, pero nada. Seguramente ya se habrá dormido. ¡Joder! ¿Pero a mí que cojones me importa?

Los besos con ella han sido buenos, de hecho los mejores. Las otras que habían ocupado su lugar siempre tenían urgencia, siempre me sujetaban y querían llevar el mando. Eso no va conmigo. Pero ella es... Tierna. Bastante tierna. Algo que tampoco va conmigo. Sin embargo no me disgusta. Podría, con el tiempo enamorarme de ella. Hasta había llegado al punto de confesárselo, pero de nada había servido. No me creyó. ¡Tonta! ¡Pequeña bruja tonta!

El móvil continua sonando, afortunadamente para mí ya es más sencillo ignorarlo. Ni crea que le contestaré. ¡Qué se joda!

Finalmente logro dormir. He tenido pesadillas de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanto prácticamente a rastras. Siempre me ha sido difícil despertar...

Recuerdo lo que sucedió con Bella cuando intento levantarme. La pobre se había llevado un susto de muerte, pero no es culpa mía. ¿Quién la manda?

Alboroto mi cabello, está creciendo muy rápido. El viernes le diré a mi estilista que quiero un corte diferente… Camino a zancadas hasta el cuarto de baño, en dónde momentáneamente me siento a salvo. Obviamente es porque aquí no hay cámaras. Quizá debería estar acostumbrado ya, pero esto es distinto. Ésta es mi casa. Y el escenario es... bueno... El escenario.

Tomo un baño sin hacer demasiado ruido. Seguramente ella sigue dormida. Ya es tarde. Claramente le dije que a las cuatro en punto. ¿Es tan difícil seguir indicaciones?

Salgo del cuarto de baño ya arreglado, peinado y perfumado. Me doy un último vistazo en el espejo, me coloco la gorra negra que he elegido al azar, tomo mis cosas y salgo de ahí.

Ella continua en el séptimo sueño, como yo esperaba. El equipo de televisión ya está despierto y listo. No puedo creerlo. Mejor ellos siguieron mis indicaciones…

Me dirijo a un extremo de la sala hasta llegar al mueble en donde descansa la pantalla plana. Tanteo y tanteo por el borde hasta que encuentro lo que buscaba. Es el despertador que mi madre me regaló hace tres navidades pensando que me sería útil. Lamentablemente no fue así. La cosa sonaba y sonaba y yo ni en cuenta. En fin... Camino hasta situarme a su lado, alzó el edredón, oprimo la campanilla y el tintineo comienza. Ella se encoje pero no se despierta. Decido finalizar mi plan y colocó el artefacto a la altura de su estómago. Doy varios pasos hacia atrás con rapidez antes de que Bella se levante.

La observo pero no sé qué es lo que intenta. Está gateando… Miró de reojo a Ángela, está a punto de explotar en risas. Yo estoy igual.

Alza una pierna ya fuera de las cobijas, pierde el equilibrio y se rueda. No puedo evitarlo más y río con ensayada discreción.

Ella intenta mirarme, pero sigue adormilada. Me agacho para recoger y silenciar el despertador que ahora se encuentra en el suelo.

\- ¿Tú metiste eso en mis cobijas?

Me acusa. ¿Cree que permitiría que alguien más lo hiciera? Me siento ofendido.

\- Tienes media hora para estar lista. Te dije a las cuatro, y si no estás aquí a ésa hora me iré solo.

No admito replicas. Me siento herido. ¿Qué clase de novio cree que soy? Yo puedo molestarla, yo puedo despertarla así, yo puedo. Yo. Sólo yo.

Me fascina la oscuridad del sitio, así ella no puede verme.

Desaparece en segundos, ha captado el mensaje. ¡Claro que soy capaz de irme solo si se demora aunque sea un minuto más del límite establecido!

Luego de poco rato ella aparece. Lleva el cabello mojado. Es tan descuidada… ¿Se quiere enfermar o qué?

\- ¿Ropa deportiva?

Le pregunto cuando me doy cuenta de sus pantalones ultra pegados. ¿Qué tipo de ropa deportiva es ésa?

Inhalo aire para calmarme. Al menos la sudadera le queda larga, de otro modo la obligaría a cambiarse.

Ambos saludamos al equipo de grabación, ella fascinada y yo… Bueno… Siendo yo.

La camioneta de la Agencia aguarda por nosotros. ¡Qué bien!

¡No pensaba subir a mi auto a gente extraña!

Me oculto debajo de la gorra cuando salimos a la calle. No quiero ver a los periodistas. Se la viven insultándome, maldiciéndome… Lucho porque sus ofensas no me afecten pero creo no lo consigo del todo. Mi ansiedad ha aumentado, y cuando los veo, sólo puedo pensar en una botella de ron... Es triste, me siento triste. Solo.

Me muerdo la lengua evitando un suspiro.

En cuanto los perdemos de vista al girar para incorporarnos a la carretera me siento aliviado.

\- ¿Siempre lo acompañas?

La pálida y molesta mujer llamada Ángela comienza a interrogar a Bella.

\- Es la primera vez.

Contesta ella.

No me atrevo a mirarlas, temo que si lo hago me incluirán en la plática.

\- ¿Es difícil vivir con él?

¡Oh! Estoy interesado en ésa respuesta.

\- Difícil no. Tal vez… - Bella duda un momento. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tal vez qué?! – Es cansado.

Resuelve al fin. ¿Cansado? ¿Qué significa eso?

\- ¿Por qué? – le insiste la mujer, y estoy de acuerdo. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Por su agenda.

Ruedo los ojos. Está mintiendo. ¿Por qué miente? Ya le preguntaría después...

La charla ha sido corta, pero ha conseguido empeorar mi humor. ¡Genial!

Llegamos al estudio. ¡Más malditos periodistas! ¿Ésta vez no lanzaran nada o sí?

Recordaba la vez que se destapó el escándalo. Una persona me arrojó la bebida que llevaba en la mano. Fue… Humillante. Espero que no se repita.

Me coloqué los lentes oscuros y salí a pasos largos. Me urgía estar a salvo, dentro del edificio.

\- Edward.

Alec y Paul me recibieron en cuanto crucé por la puerta del salón de ensayos. Los presento como lo que son: mis profesores de baile.

Antes de continuar con mi camino observó a Bella, los está mirando con sumo detenimiento. ¿No puede ser más discreta?

\- ¿Qué miras? – le susurró al oído para que nadie más pueda escucharme. Ángela sonríe cuando nota nuestra cercanía.

Ni una vez, ni una vez me ha mirado a mí así. ¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo? ¡Soy Edward Cullen! ¡Por favor! ¡Ésta chica necesita una operación de cerebro o algo!

\- Nada. – me responde apenada.

¡Mierda! Me dirijo a la banca en donde suelo dejar mis cosas y comienzo a alistarme.

La paliducha me mira totalmente embobada. Estoy acostumbrado. ¿Por qué Bella no me mira así? ¿Me odiará por lo que le hice?

¡Obvio! Me responde mi subconsciente.

Se me escapa un suspiro. ¡Maldición!

Sería entendible que me odie… Y mi comportamiento seguro no ayudaba, pero le había prometido ser yo mismo. ¡Lo siento, pero esto es lo que soy! Al menos estoy siendo sincero ahora…

\- Bella.

La llamo, pidiéndole que se acerque.

\- Esto tardará. Cuando tengas hambre avísame.

Lo último que quiero es que se aburra o muera de inanición, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo que esforzarme aún más, ya que mi reputación está por los suelos. Espero que el nuevo disco sea todo un éxito. Ojalá el nuevo concepto les guste a las fans.

El calentamiento empezó. Tengo los músculos adormecidos, duelen cuando me estiro. Aún así me esfuerzo lo más que puedo. Las vueltas en el aire son lo que más trabajo me cuesta, seguramente en la noche la espalda me matara. ¡Debo soportarlo!

Alec me indica un salto, es nuevo. La altura es considerable pero creo que puedo conseguirlo. Después de un par de intentos lo logro, incluso he logrado elevarme mucho más que él. Ha sido un movimiento limpio, sin errores, necesito conseguir más como ésos.

\- Intenta flexionar más las rodillas. – me aconseja Paul.

Hago lo que me dice y eso me ayuda a impulsarme.

La música me alienta a seguir, creo que la coreografía es muy buena. Ya veremos que resulta cuando se arme por completo…

\- Un descanso.

Anuncia Paul luego de tres horas. Quiero seguir.

\- Aún no.

Me reprende como es su costumbre. No le gusta que me exija más de la cuenta… Camino hasta donde Bella se encuentra y me siento en el piso, comienzo a sentir la presión en las piernas debido al ejercicio. Ella me ofrece la botella de agua que he llevado, la ha abierto para mí. Eso me gusta, que sea atenta...

\- ¿Aburrida?

Le preguntó a Bella. Su cabello se ha erizado un poco y tiene el rostro blanco. ¿Está enferma o tiene frío? Normalmente suele tener un tono encantador casi dorado, pero ahora está tan blanca como la leche. Estoy preocupado.

\- No.

Responde franca.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No.

Ha dibujado una línea invisible completamente irrompible entre los dos. Soy incapaz de atravesarla.

Después de un largo rato en silencio se interesa por el baile. No creyó que pudiera bailar tan bien. En su momento yo tampoco lo creía, pero con la práctica fui capaz de hacerlo. Ella no comparte ése pensamiento, ya le demostraría que se equivoca…

\- ¿Tienes frío?

Me animo a preguntar.

Con discreción se muerde el labio inferior. Me siento incómodo cuando hace eso… De hecho me siento incómodo con todo lo que ella representa. Siempre ha sido así desde el momento en que la conocí, solamente que ahora no puedo ocultar mi verdadero yo.

\- Algo.

Admite.

Frunzo el ceño y me levanto. Debió decirme antes que tenía frío.

Salgo de ahí y doy seis pasos a la derecha. Allí se encuentra el sistema de calefacción, intento programarlo pero no puedo hacerlo. No entiendo esto. Es táctil, tiene muchos dibujitos, números y abreviaturas… ¡Qué mierda es esto! Oprimo al azar pero nada ocurre, únicamente se escucha un pitido.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Doy un brinco cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo. Se supone hoy no vendría nadie más, no a éste piso. Y mucho menos ella. No quiero verla.

\- Esme. Hola.

La saludo con amabilidad chocante.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Odio eso, pero no queda de otra. Tengo que volver.

\- Asiento una vez.

Ella sonríe y enseguida lo configura. He puesto atención para que después yo pueda hacerlo por mi mismo.

\- Listo.

\- Gracias.

Doy media vuelta, dispuesto a irme.

\- Edward. – me llama.

Me detengo pero no me giro para mirarla.

\- Sé más cariñoso con Bella, recuerda que son una pareja. No me esforcé por conseguir ése programa por nada. Pon de tu parte.

Su voz es autoritaria, tiene razón pero no quiero fingir.

\- Le dije que sería yo mismo, y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que eso significa.

No puedo verla pero estoy seguro de que se ha quedado boquiabierta (nadie, a excepción de ella, me conoce realmente como soy). La dejo ahí parada y me marcho. Ahora ella lo sabe.

Cuando regreso con Paul y Alec me disculpo por la tardanza explicando a dónde he ido. La expresión de Bella casi logra dejarme petrificado, es la única vez en la que verdaderamente la he visto conmovida. ¿Por qué será? ¿Hice algo bien? ¿Algo mal? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si alguien entiende a ésta mujer que por favor me venga a explicar!

\- Tienes que echarte hacia atrás al momento de saltar.

Paul alza la voz, se ha dado cuenta de que la estoy mirando. Concéntrate. Concéntrate.

\- Está bien.

Las siguientes cuatro horas son infernales, estoy bañado en sudor pero todavía no consigo hacer el giro completo. Tengo que practicar más los siguientes días. Por ellas, por mis fans, las que aún confían en mí… Sé que muchas me han abandonado… Eso me deprime, sin embargo no puedo demostrarlo.

La tristeza comienza a apoderarse de mí con rapidez y mis equivocaciones aumentan. Necesito despabilarme. Le pido a Bella que se una a nosotros a intentar un par de movimientos. Es impresionante. Me burle de ella un poco para ocultar mi asombro. Francamente no esperaba nada, pero realmente lo ha hecho, y muy bien. Claro que al principio se hizo del rogar al igual que todas las chicas y me vi obligado a sobornarla… pero bueno, al final lo hizo y es lo que cuenta. Eso me gusta, me gusta que las personas den lo mejor de sí mismas, yo trato de hacer eso siempre.

Paul le ha revelado el tiempo que me ha costado a mí lograrlo y eso me enfada.

\- Regresa a tú lugar.

Le ordeno. Basta de jueguitos, la verdadera práctica debe continuar. Creo ver una sonrisa en su rostro pero no puedo asegurarlo, no es que me la pase mirándola. NO. Claro que no.

Vuelvo a la carga, ésta vez más relajado. Bella consiguió distraerme de mis pasados pensamientos amargos.

Observo mi reflejo en el espejo y me limpio el sudor de la frente con la playera. Doy un salto e intento de nuevo el giro, ésta vez con éxito.

Desconozco el tiempo que ha transcurrido pero ya casi no puedo sentir ningún músculo de mi cuerpo. Siento como si alguien estuviera dándome con un mazo en la cabeza… Aunque, supongo que está bien. Así ya no puedo pensar en Rosalie.

\- Es todo Edward… - comienza a decir Paul, lo demás ya no lo escucho porque ya lo sé. La cantaleta de siempre… "No es sano esto" "No debes exigirte tanto" "Podrías lesionarte" Blah, blah, blah. ¡Palabrería!

\- Tu novia debe tener hambre.

Me murmura Alec al oído.

¿Qué? ¿Cuál novia? ¡Ah! ¡Ésa novia!

Me volteo para mirarla, sigue ahí.

\- Lo siento. Yo… - ¿Qué debería decir? Es más que obvio que ha escuchado lo que Alec me ha dicho. – Me olvidé que estabas.

Admito con sinceridad. No planeo hacerla sentir mal, simplemente quiero ser honesto. Estos días han sido una pesadilla, tengo la cabeza en otra parte…

\- No hay problema.

Oh. Cuando una mujer te dice eso significa que debes correr por tu vida. Estoy a punto de hacerlo pero ella se levanta, no sé que le sucede, parece que está por desvanecerse.

La agito con fuerza para que vuelva en sí. No me gusta que la gente que me importa caiga enferma.

Empleo todo mi esfuerzo y la observo, ella me mira con desaprobación. ¿Qué hice mal? La sacudo un par de veces más. ¡Estoy asustándome! Lucha por sostenerse pero sus rodillas la traicionan y se va de espaldas. Alcanzo a sujetarla, dejándonos en una situación comprometedora. Unos pocos centímetros más y podría rozar sus labios. No puedo más. No aguanto más ésa mirada. La aparto con rapidez y ella prácticamente sale disparada hacia algún lugar. Yo me alejo. Necesito aire.

¡Me asfixio!

Luego de tomarme un minuto para reponerme me aproximo a ella vacilante, se está cubriendo el rostro con el antebrazo.

\- Vamos a comer.

Le digo. Está sorprendida, no esperaba tenerme tan cerca otra vez. Sus ojos se ven enormes, tiene un aspecto encantador así. Definitivamente me divierte sorprenderla. Su respiración es entre cortada, como si hubiera corrido un par de kilómetros a toda velocidad… Es suficiente, me está poniendo ansioso. Se ve... No sé...

Doy un paso hacia atrás y me alejo.

Siento una punzada en la espalda, debe ser Ángela que está mirándome, como lo ha hecho todo el día.

Le indico al guardia de seguridad por medio de un mensaje de texto al lugar que quiero que nos lleve, y después le aviso a Alice que estaremos ahí en poco menos de cuarenta minutos.

Inhalo y exhalo. Estoy molido.

Conocí a Alice un día normal mientras paseaba sólo por las calles de Nueva York, ella me ayudó a escapar de los periodistas ocultándome en su camioneta de carga. Desde entonces aprendí a quererla como la hermana que nunca tuve… Espero que Bella y ella puedan llevarse bien.

El trayecto al restaurante es sumamente horrible. Extraño mi limitada privacidad. Pero no me quejo... No debo quejarme.

Comemos en silencio. Casi nunca sucede. Por lo regular como junto a mi equipo o con Esme. Con las antiguas chicas que ocuparon el lugar de Bella, nunca… Si. Nunca comí con ellas. Bella es silenciosa, come con gusto y eso me hace sentir cómodo. No me agradan las mujeres que viven de puras ensaladas.

Al poco rato la cerveza que he ordenado comienza a hacer efecto y mi dolor de cabeza está casi por desaparecer. ¡Alcohol! ¡Cigarrillos! Los necesito... Tengo que resignarme. Fuerza de voluntad, no me abandones.

\- Se me antojo.

Me explica ella al beber mi última cerveza. ¿Qué le pasa? Sólo han sido tres…

La flacucha del bendito programa de televisión y los dos hombres que la acompañan también han comido. Afortunadamente lejos de nosotros.

\- Vámonos.

Me dirijo a Bella cuando ya he pagado la cuenta. Alice no deja de insistir en que mi novia es preciosa. Humm… Diariamente me veo rodeado de mujeres así, no me impresiona. Pero... Fea no es. Ninguna mujer lo es, pero ella es... Ah. Es complicado.

Ahora llevo mi gorra, no puedo salir sin una gorra y mis lentes oscuros puestos. Es mi manera de protegerme.

Nos subimos a la camioneta y enseguida nos ponemos en marcha. Ya quiero llegar a casa y echarme en la cama. Mañana será igual o peor. Tengo que reunirme con mi abogado…

Bella comenta algo de que como mejor que antes, o algo así. No puse atención.

Siento un ligero movimiento a mi lado. ¿Qué hace?

No sé porque pero ahora ella está muy cerca de mí. La tensión entre los dos es electrizante. No puedo dejar de comparar nuestra antigua relación con la de ahora. Antes nos besamos, abrazamos, hasta la vi desnuda por accidente… Y ahora...

Hago una mueca. Bueno, es culpa mía. Lo acepto.

Me quedo inmóvil para no invadir su espacio. Ella fue clara. No me ha perdonado y lo que hago es eso, esperar, darle tiempo… No se me da fastidiar. No quiero que salga huyendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que ella se mueve, no sé que está mirando a través de la ventana. Su cabello negro ha creado una cortina entre nosotros impidiéndome ver su rostro, únicamente distingo la punta de su nariz pequeña y un tanto afilada.

Quiero verla, pero ella insiste en centrar su atención en un tonto cristal lleno de gotas de lluvia. ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?

Respiro hondo, no estoy seguro de lo que voy hacer, pero quiero hacerlo. De verdad quiero hacerlo. Lo haré.

La rodeo con el brazo derecho y la ciño a mi cuerpo de la cintura. Suelta un quejido, la he sorprendido, otra vez. Bien. Contengo una sonrisa, disfruto torturándola, pero ella se gira y su boca queda a la altura exacta. Esto no era parte del plan, sin embargo… Ella está ahí, con los labios entre abiertos, mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos café oscuro. Me acerco un poco y ella no se aleja, me acerco más y sigue sin alejarse. Su boca tiene forma de corazón, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Es dulce y atrayente.

Está temblando debajo de mi abrazo, pero no se aparta, no lucha por hacerlo. Ella quiere que la bese.

Estoy decidido, lo haré. Inclino la cabeza, acortado la ya poca distancia que había. Ha cerrado los ojos. Sus pestañas se ven mejor de noche... Toda ella luce mejor de noche. Es una hermosa criatura nocturna, pues el sol no alcanza a hacerle justicia.

También cierro los ojos, doy el último avance... 1, 2, 3... pero nunca llego a ella.

La gorra se ha burlado de nosotros. No puedo hacer más que sonreír, ésta situación es vergonzosa.

Elimino de tajo el contacto, aclaro mi visión pestañeando un par de veces, me cruzo de brazos y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo sin dejar de sonreír.

Suelto un suspiro de irrazonable desesperación. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

Ahora sé lo que ella quiere, ahora sé lo que siente y cuando menos se lo espere, realmente lo haré.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Les recuerdo que éste no es un capítulo, es un especial. Ojalá lo disfruten y no se les haga aburrido, pues es un poco largo._

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, ya saben que me ponen muy feliz._

 _Un gran, gran abrazo para todos._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	9. Acidez

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"Ya me cansé de esperar que me quieran, ahora nomás espero que me aguanten. Y si no que se jodan"_

 _Xavier Velasco - La Edad de la Punzada._

* * *

 **Acidez.**

Todavía no consigo olvidar ésa noche. Su cercanía no se siente como la de antes. Esto fue distinto. Mi corazón latía, latía fuerte, por voluntad propia en respuesta a un estímulo que yo no podía controlar.

Hasta ahora nos habíamos besado en muchas ocasiones, su saliva siempre tenía ése sabor a alcohol, a cigarrillos mentolados… Pero ésta vez, su aliento era sutil, limpio… De tan solo pensarlo no he podido dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Me paso toda la noche despertando, durmiendo, despertando y durmiendo, así cada hora… Es una pesadilla, y por si fuera poco él continua actuando extraño. Desapareciendo de un momento a otro, apareciendo de la nada. Sonriendo, comiendo en silencio lo que le ofrezco, obligándome a acompañarlo a donde quiera que vaya, salvo un lugar… La casa de su abogado. No quiere contarme nada del asunto, y por supuesto que yo no insisto en ello. Sin embargo, escuché en las noticias de espectáculos que ella continua convaleciente en el hospital. ¿Qué habrá pasado en realidad?

En fin, los días han pasado y Edward y ello seguimos igual. Los largos silencios parecen perseguirnos todo el tiempo. Es incómodo. Afortunadamente ya me he acostumbrado al hecho de ser observada. ¿Qué más da?

Estoy muy confundida, no sé cómo debo actuar ni cómo debo sentirme, su actitud es extraña de sobre manera, y debo admitir que la mía también lo es. No me siento la misma de antes, por más que busco dentro de mi no encuentro nada. Mi temperamento, mi seguridad, la confianza en mí misma, todo se ha ido; en éste momento soy como un envase vacío que peligrosamente podría ser llenado con cualquier cosa, o con cualquier persona…

Claro, eso de "cualquier" es una total evasiva.

\- Hablemos.

Me dice de repente. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos resultan molestas, se está esforzando de más y su cuerpo precisa reposo. Tanto baile, tanto canto... Yo terminaba exhausta sólo de mirarlo.

\- ¿De?

Mi respiración se vuelve lenta. No solemos hablar por periodos largos de tiempo.

\- Tenemos un tiempo libre antes de que Ángela y su séquito vengan.

Pronuncia el nombre de la mujer con molestia. Me pregunto porque… Ha sido muy amable con ella todo el tiempo.

\- Eso no importa, aún hay cámaras aquí.

\- En el sanitario no.

Enarco una ceja.

Nuestra voz suena sin ánimos. El lunes que viene se empieza a transmitir el programa de televisión, y la lejanía entre ambos todavía es palpable. Esme vendrá a golpearnos con el palo de la escoba hasta hacernos sangrar si no mejoramos la actuación (o eso había dicho que haría).

Ángela ya comienza a preguntarse porqué somos tan fríos, aunque ella piensa que soy yo la que está molesta por el problema que hay con Rosalie.

\- ¿Insinúas que vayamos ahí?

Asiente.

\- Está bien.

No me animo a mirarlo, pero su aroma es… inexplicablemente narcotizante.

Inhalo profundo, llenándome de él.

\- ¿El de abajo o el de arriba?

\- Abajo.

Le digo. Es el que yo uso, no quiero entrar a su habitación.

Me permite caminar delante de él (casi nunca lo hace), abro la puerta del cuarto de baño y me introduzco con rapidez exagerada. Observo a mí alrededor en busca de un lugar para sentarme y opto por hacerlo en el borde de la tina. El mármol está frío.

\- No hemos hablado de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Edward da inicio a la conversación. Lo veo meditar en si es apropiado acomodarse a mi lado, pero enseguida desecha la idea. Creo que es por precaución, por si en algún momento debe salir huyendo. Esto me molesta. ¿Dónde está el Edward que conocí? ¿Dónde está la Bella de siempre?

Preguntarme ése tipo de cosas me hace sentir como una lunática. Nada tiene sentido.

\- ¿Tiene algún caso?

Quiero sonar molesta; así sonaría si fuera la misma de antes, pero no. En vez de enojo noto un poco desilusión.

\- Eso me he preguntado yo todo éste tiempo. – Está siendo sincero.

Alborota su cabello y suspira. Lleva un nuevo corte (ni tan largo, ni tan corto, degrafilado, y con el flequillo acomodado de lado), y su estilista lo ha planchado a la perfección. Por donde quiera que lo mire, es un Edward nuevo. ¿Dónde están los alborotados mechones de antes? Como sea… Se ve genial. Tiene el tipo de rostro que va bien con todo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Decirme, ordenarme – corrijo - cada día que te acompañe a los ensayos, conseguirme una audición en tu Agencia, cuidarme y alejarme. No entiendo… Y a la vez, siempre tienes ésa expresión de pánico en el rostro cuando me acerco aunque sea un poco a ti. Es cansado, sabes.

Casi todo ha salido, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No de mi parte. Pero él... No sé.

\- No lo sé, supongo que te lo debo. Fui un idiota contigo cuando no tenía motivos para serlo, mi error fue verte como una adquisición, como un servicio que obtuve a cambio de una considerable cantidad de dinero. – Demasiada sinceridad para mí. – Cuando respondiste a mi beso, realmente pensé que eras sincera, pero sólo lo hiciste por ella…

Una adquisición… Bueno, al menos está diciendo lo que piensa.

Suspira y camina hacia el otro lado, no quiere enfrentarse a mi mirada.

\- Cuando ella se marchó, una tristeza aplastante me dominó. Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras capaz de una cosa así. – muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, temo que sangre. - Hasta que leí tu expediente completo, fue ahí cuando lo comprendí.

Giro la cabeza hacia el lavabo totalmente alarmada. Esme me había asegurado que el jamás pasaba de la primera página. "Únicamente lee los datos importantes" Eso había dicho ella, y eso sólo incluía: nombre, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento…

\- Tuviste una infancia complicada, y de tu adolescencia mejor ni hablemos... – Niega con la cabeza. – Fue cuando comprendí, lo hiciste para protegerte; pero también entendí que no quiero que te protejas de mí. Puedes hacerlo de todo y de todos, pero no de mí.

Recordar aquello era doloroso. Tenía un pasado oculto que me seguía por doquier al igual que una sombra; afortunadamente siempre había sabido sobrellevarlo.

\- Eso ya quedó atrás. No me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Tengo que mentirle, no estamos en el tipo de relación en la que se comparten ése tipo de cosas.

\- Puedes decir eso, lo acepto. Pero no seré otro trago amargo en tu vida.

Medito lentamente lo que está diciendo, mi cerebro no va a la misma velocidad que sus palabras.

Se aclara la voz y se pone de cuclillas frente a mí.

\- Lamento todo lo que te hice, me gustaría poder borrarlo de tu mente. Quisiera que jamás me vieras como antes lo hiciste, quisiera que no continuaras agachando la cabeza sólo para no mirarme…

La firmeza de su voz me eriza la piel, no había imaginado que esto fuera posible. ¿Una disculpa auténtica? ¿En verdad está disculpándose?

\- Es verdad. Lo estoy haciendo. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que por favor… - duda por un momento, y luego una sonrisa genuina aparece en su rostro asaltándome con la guardia baja. Tengo que pestañear para tranquilizarme. – Apresúrate a perdonarme, estar en ésta posición comienza a cansarme.

Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande. ¿Estará bien perdonarlo ahora?

Las personas se equivocan, cometen errores, es la naturaleza del ser humano. ¿Puedo convencerme de eso?

Tomo aire y me llevo la mano a la boca, sumiéndome por un rato en la reflexión. Está bien, lo haré. Una oportunidad, puedo hacer eso. Todavía nos quedaba más de medio año de contrato, era mejor así. Llevarnos bien.

\- Si.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, te perdono.

Coloca las palmas sobre sus muslos dispuesto a levantarse, pero no lo hace.

\- ¿Puedo?

Asiento, y finalmente se incorpora. Da tres saltitos para quitarse el hormigueo de las piernas.

\- Ah. Duele. – Se queja. – He hecho mucho ejercicio últimamente.

Me está recriminando el haberlo tenido tanto tiempo así. No me importa.

\- Una cosa, antes de que salgas sin decir nada.

Él hace una mueca y guarda silencio.

\- ¿Quién es el real?

Pone los ojos en blanco, no entiende de qué le estoy hablando.

\- El Edward real. – en un acto espontáneo, mi dedo índice se hunde en mi mejilla por un par de segundos. - Es… ¿El tipo ebrio, fumador, pervertido, un poco atento, simpático y colérico de la playa? O, tal vez… ¿El chico de personalidad múltiple que está ahora a mi lado?

\- ¿Personalidad múltiple?

Da varios pasos hacia atrás chocando contra el muro. Murmura por debajo, seguramente maldiciéndome.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Éste soy yo!

Se golpea en el pecho con la palma izquierda y su boca forma una perfecta "O".

\- ¿El de personalidad múltiple?

\- En verdad qué es molesta…

Cuchichea para sí mismo haciendo un puchero.

\- Soy un artista, tengo que tener muchas caras para no perderme a mí mismo. ¿Sabes lo difícil qué es? Mis fans esperan demasiado de mí, les muestro mi lado amable. Los periodistas son como aves de rapiña, les muestro lo que quieren ver para que no me fastidien. - Habla calmadamente, pero podría exaltarse en cualquier instante. - La gente con la que trabajo se esfuerza por sacar adelante cada concierto que doy, se esfuerza por preparar cada disco y todo lo que eso conlleva, entonces me muestro a ellos con respeto. - Hace una pausa. - Esme, ella me conoce desde mis inicios, es por eso que no puedo esconderle nada… ¿Crees que si me mostrara como realmente soy podría vivir en paz?

Me encojo de hombros. Tiene coherencia lo que dice. Mantener la vida privada apartada del trabajo… ¿No es normal eso? ¿No es lo que todos hacen?

Aún así hay algo que no termina de convencerme.

\- Creo que tus fans quieren verte como en verdad eres. – susurro.

Niega.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Las quiero, ellas me han llevado hasta donde estoy, apoyándome siempre, incluso en ésta situación con Rosalie…

Humm. Rosalie…

\- Entonces… Actúas así frente a ellas… ¿Por qué las quieres? – Él asiente. - ¿No crees que te querrán más si eres sincero contigo y con ellas?

Edward se mira frente al espejo buscando algo con lo que pueda debatir. Se ajusta la sudadera y mantiene los labios entre abiertos.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Quizá es un buen momento hacerlo ahora, estoy acabado. No tengo nada que perder.

Admite entre un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Desvía la mirada apretando los labios. – Cancelaron la gira definitivamente. Lo único que me queda es que el nuevo disco tenga éxito, y así volver a empezar. Aunque se descubra que ella miente nada cambiará. El escándalo ya está hecho y mi imagen ya está dañada.

A pesar de que su voz no se ha quebrado ni una sola vez su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Tiene miedo de perderlo todo, de no poder volver a subir a un escenario, de no poder seguir haciendo lo que le gusta.

\- ¿Por eso ensayas tan duramente?

\- Si. Es mejor. Así no pienso tanto en ello.

Verlo así es insoportable. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer esto? Y encima, no puedo dejar de pensar que parte de la culpa es mía. Después de todo, esto sucedió después del beso, del beso que yo…

\- Ni te atrevas.

Me amenaza.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A culparte. No fue el beso, fue lo que dije.

\- ¿Cómo sssabes quee…

No logro terminar la pregunta.

\- Casi te pones azul. Las mujeres no sobrellevan bien la culpa.

Me explica, como si eso fuera una respuesta.

Trago saliva, la siguiente pregunta que haré es difícil. Edward podría irse como últimamente siempre hace.

\- Lo que hablaste con ella ésa noche… ¿Podrías contármelo?

Alza la mirada y clava la vista en el techo por un momento. Su Manzana de Adán es muy pronunciada, inclino la cabeza casi pegándola al hombro derecho para poder verla mejor, pero él enseguida se incorpora y me observa. Me encojo con rapidez y hundo el rostro en mi palma izquierda. ¡Rayos! ¿Me habrá visto?

\- No. – su respuesta me deja helada, ha sido cortante y vacía. – Todavía no.

Se recorre el flequillo con el dedo medio. Lo he puesto un poco nervioso. ¡Tonta de mi!

\- Entiendo.

Él sonríe a medias.

\- Bella…

Me llama.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Esto, el show de televisión…

Estiro las piernas y meto las manos en la bolsa de la sudadera. Hace frío aquí dentro.

\- Hagámoslo real.

¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Real qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sé mi novia de verdad…

Se me escapa un jadeo. ¿Es broma no? Seguro estallará en risotadas y se burlará de la expresión que he puesto. Sí, eso haría el nuevo Edward. ¿O será cierto?

Una estrepitosa tos interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa?

Es él, es él el que está tosiendo, tose y tose. Lo hace de una manera horrible, como si se estuviera ahogando… Estoy por levantarme para acudir en su ayuda, pero en ése momento su tos aumenta tanto que su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse con violencia.

\- Iré… a…

No termina la frase y sale cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! ¿De dónde ha salido ése ataque de tos?

Muerdo el borde de mi labio inferior y chasqueo la boca. Sus cambios de humor comienzan a afectarme, tengo jaqueca.

¡Ah! ¡Ni hablar!

Me pongo en pie, y me echo agua helada en el rostro. Hace frío, pero lo necesito para despabilarme... Me quedo quieta por varios minutos intentando averiguar si lo que ha dicho es en serio o si únicamente trata de tomarme el pelo.

¡Qué chico tan extraño! 24 años y tan extraño, con tantos problemas, con tanto dinero, tanta fama, tantas fans, tantos anti-fans… Su vida es una montaña rusa que va justo a mitad del descenso (la peor parte).

\- ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Ángela me llama desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué llegaron antes? ¡Diablos!

Salgo del cuarto de baño y me topo con su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Edward no está.

No consigo disimular mi asombro.

\- ¿No sabías?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que sí.

Miento.

\- ¿A dónde ha ido?

Con manos hábiles, me coloca con velocidad abrumadora el micrófono.

\- Pues…

¿Qué se supone que diré? Odio cuando desaparece así. ¡Cabrón!

\- Fui al mini-súper de la vuelta.

Dice él, agitando una bolsa de plástico color gris. Ha salido por la puerta de atrás, lleva su habitual gorra negra, lentes oscuros, y una bufanda. ¿Camuflaje? Yo podría reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia…

\- Nadie me reconoció. – hace una mueca graciosa y Ángela suspira. – Quizá la dependienta de la tienda pero nadie más.

El hombre regordete que acompaña a Ángela ésta vez, lo ayuda colocarse el micrófono.

De nuevo el silencio. ¿No se supone que después de hablar las cosas mejorarían?

Edward pasa a un lado de nosotras sin detenerse a mirarnos, y su figura poco a poco se pierde en el camino que te lleva hasta la cocina.

\- ¿No irás con él?

Le sonrío a la mujer que me observa con atención de sobra y asiento.

\- ¿Qué trajiste?

Le pregunto.

Aquí, a solas, el ambiente se siente menos tenso. Procuro no pensar en las dos cámaras que se encuentran colocadas en las esquinas superiores de los muros.

\- Soda, chocolate, esto que no sé que sea, y frituras.

Saca todo de la bolsa conforme lo va nombrando.

\- ¿Fuiste solo?

\- Si.

\- No deberías.

Se encoge de hombros y comienza a abrir la cajita cuadrangular que ha dicho que no sabe que es. Parece ser un tipo de caramelo o chicle.

\- No voy a ocultarme por siempre Bella, además con todo esto – señala la bufanda, pues lo demás ya se lo ha quitado y descansa sobre la mesa moderna de vidrio que se sitúa en el centro de la cocina. - Nadie sabrá que soy yo.

Cómo le gusta engañarse. Bueno…

\- ¿Iremos a algún sitio hoy?

Observo hacia la zona central de la alacena para ver la hora, apenas son las seis de la tarde, es temprano. Cuando me devuelvo hacía él, su rostro está contorsionándose de una forma extraña. Mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras se obliga a seguir masticando.

\- ¡Es muy ácido!

Logra tragarlo con dificultad, tiene los ojos vidriosos. Agita la cabeza y saca la lengua, la tiene completamente azulada. No puedo evitar reír.

\- No te burles.

Protesta. Coge una de las sodas que ha traído (parece ser de uva) y la bebe toda casi de un solo trago. Estoy impresionada. Varias gotitas le escurren por la barbilla así que las limpio con la manga de mi sudadera.

¡INCÓMODOOOOOOO!

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. ¿Cómo no pude controlarme?

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos.

\- Prueba uno. - me dice, rompiendo el hielo.

Empuja la cajita en mi dirección y yo me niego.

\- ¿Quieres que me pase lo mismo que a ti?

Discretamente da un paso hacia atrás y sonríe.

Su sonrisa acabará por matarme. Edward es de ésas personas que sobresalen por su sonrisa. Es inconfundible.

\- Si pruebas uno me comeré todos los que quedan en la caja.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- No.

\- Sólo uno.

No es su insistencia la que me convence, es el brillo en sus ojos. El mismo brillo que tiene un niño pequeño al sentirse emocionado. Jamás había visto eso en una persona adulta. Es completamente insólito.

\- ¿Lo harás?

Hace un puchero. Piensa que no ha podido persuadirme.

Ruedo los ojos y abro la palma de mi mano frente a su pecho. Seguro que me arrepentiré.

Su sonrisa ocupa todo su rostro. Es mejor que haga esto rápido para poder irme a hiperventilar a gusto.

Saca uno de los cubitos, el cual tiene un color azul intenso.

\- Sentirás que se te duerme la lengua.

Me advierte.

No lo pienso más y me lo echo a la boca. Al chuparlo sabe dulce, pero en cuanto lo muerdo…

¡KA BOOM!

El sabor es tan fuerte y ácido que me vuelve loca, es más ácido que dulce, más ácido que un limón. Tengo el impulso de escupirlo pero Edward me mira expectante, espera que me lo coma.

Cierro los ojos para darme valor. No puedo seguir masticándolo. Es verdad lo que ha dicho Edward, he dejado de sentir la lengua.

Finalmente he logrado triturarlo por completo. Puedo sentir un leve dejo de sudor en mi nuca… Me contraigo, estoy lista para tragarlo… Y lo hago. Ha sido la cosa más espantosa que he comido.

Parpadeo una vez para aclarar mi visión, veo lucecitas, he apretado mucho los ojos. Edward no hace nada ni emite sonido alguno, a estas alturas esperaba escucharlo aullando de pura risa. ¿Era eso lo que quería no? ¿Acaso era esto como un sello de paz?

Él me mira curioso, y yo estoy a punto de marcharme para lavarme los dientes. Tengo el sabor pegado al paladar.

En cuanto se da cuenta de que me iré me sujeta de los hombros, levanto la cabeza para ver qué sucede pero sus labios se estrellan amables contra los míos. Al inicio ni siquiera puedo responder al beso, estoy sorprendida, definitivamente no lo esperaba. Mi lengua se mueve con dificultad, aún tengo el escozor del caramelo diabólico…

Él mantiene los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas son largas, largas, como de jirafa. ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? No es nuestro primer beso pero pareciera que sí lo es.

Una de sus manos se desliza titubeante por mi cintura y me da un ligero empujón, haciéndome chocar contra su pecho. Continúa sin liberarme y a éste punto, yo ya no soy dueña de mi misma.

Es dulce, es un beso muy dulce, como de las que ya no hay, como de los que ya no se ven en ningún lado… Mantengo las manos a mis costados sin poder moverlas, y cuando el momento termina, abro los ojos. Esperaba no desconcertarme al verlo así de cerca de nuevo; después de todo ya sabía que estaba ahí. Aún así, al mirarle, me quedé sin aliento. La punta de su nariz roza mi mejilla provocándome un ligero cosquilleo, los nervios están acabando conmigo, nunca había sido besada de ésta manera, es abrumador...

Edward une su frente a la mía sin dejar de mirarme, sonríe y me da el último beso, haciendo únicamente presión sobre mis labios. Tarda un momento en apartarse, pero lo hace, y se marcha sin decir nada.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!_

 _He estado actualizando muy seguido... Será por mi insomnio, ya tengo ojos de mapache!_

 _Espero tengan un buen inicio de semana. Yo por mi parte, ODIO los lunes._

 _Los quiero a todos, ya lo saben. Un abrazo cibernético desde México a dónde quiera que se encuentren._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	10. Edward es

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mi chico vive en tonos fríos._

 _Pero no puedo arreglarlo, no puedo mejorarlo._

 _Y no puedo hacer nada respecto a su extraño clima._

 _No puedo traspasar tu mundo._

 _Tú corazón es irrompible._

 _Tu eres invencible._

 _Shades of Cool - Lana Del Rey._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Sólo comprendemos aquellas preguntas que podemos responder._

 _Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

 **Edward es...**

La sensación de hormigueo se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo entero, puedo percibir su tacto en todas partes, es sofocante. Me quedo de pie, inmóvil, delineando mí labio inferior con el pulgar… Su sabor continúa intacto.

Trago saliva, la acidez del caramelo sigue machacándome la lengua.

\- ¡Ven!

Me dice, abriendo la puerta de súbito.

Asiento una vez sin mirarle. No estoy segura de lo que estoy sintiendo, de hecho es la primera vez que tengo la mente completamente en blanco.

¿Será éste el beso perfecto? No podría describirlo del todo; no es el tipo de beso que te hace escapar de la realidad, es más bien el tipo de beso que te hace escapar de ti mismo. El tipo de beso que te hace sentir verdaderamente libre, pero como ya todos saben… Tanta libertad es en extremo asfixiante. Es más, si no fuera capaz de mirarme las palmas de las manos en éste instante seguramente pensaría que alguien me ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que he perdido la conciencia, eso sería lo más lógico, pero no. He sido besada. No por primera vez desde luego, pero… Sin duda alguna es la primera vez en que realmente he sentido lo que es un beso.

Exhalo para relajarme, siento el cuello acalambrado.

\- Hice espacio en mi agenda.

Me dice con tranquilidad, jalando un hilito suelto de uno de los cojines redondos de la sala. Estoy tan consternada que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cómo he llegado aquí.

\- Humm…

Murmuro. Su respiración es apacible, tanto que me ayuda a volver a mis sentidos.

\- Mañana podríamos hacer cualquier cosa.

¿Está diciendo que quiere salir? ¿Conmigo? ¿Cómo a una cita? ¿Una cita real?

Niego rápidamente. No lo creo.

\- Podemos quedarnos aquí, ver una película, leer cómics, jugar algún videojuego, no sé…

Habla en un tono de voz pausado como si temiera que no pudiera comprenderle. Debe ser por las cámaras, no se siente cómodo cuando estamos rodeados de gente extraña.

Me aclaro la garganta, trago saliva y me atrevo a hablarle.

\- Parque de diversiones.

Murmuro por debajo. Nunca había ido a uno, y no podía perder la oportunidad. Además, Edward necesitaba deshacerse del estrés. ¿Qué mejor lugar que un parque de diversiones?

\- Es un lugar público.

Dice.

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, se le ve preocupado. No sé porqué.

\- Ahh.

Es verdad. Lo había olvidado por completo, no podía exponerse en éstas circunstancias, y esos lugares siempre suelen estar repletos de personas. Imposible.

La desilusión brota por mis poros, me hubiera gustado ir pero debo entender… Ya será la próxima vez.

\- Entonces hagamos lo que dijiste.

\- Si.

Acepta de inmediato sin culpa alguna.

No me atrevo a mirar el lugar en dónde se que se encuentra Ángela y el equipo de cámaras. Sé que lo han visto todo; nada más de recordarlo un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Antes nos besamos en varias ocasiones frente a los medios, pero ahora no sé. Sigo pensando que todo esto es una broma pesada, que en algún momento Edward estallará en risas y se burlara de mí, de mi ingenuidad…

\- Esme vendrá en un rato, un amigo mío hizo una mezcla de música para el nuevo disco. Haremos un dueto.

¿Un dueto? Eso me llama la atención. Edward nunca ha hecho uno.

\- ¿Y la letra de la canción?

Niega.

\- No te la mostraré.

Ya lo sabía.

\- Al menos dime de qué trata.

Le pido.

Lo medita por medio segundo mientras enarca una ceja. – Cuando esté listo serás la primera a quien se lo muestre; la primera después de mi amiga Alice, mi casi hermano, mi mejor amigo y…

Ruedo los ojos, se está burlando de mí. Por cosas como estas pienso que sólo se está divirtiendo, que sólo está jugando…

\- Por cierto, mi casi hermano vendrá el sábado a cenar, ya tiene tiempo que no nos reunimos.

¿Casi hermano? Seguramente se trataba de alguien muy importante para que él le considerara de ésa manera. Edward es capaz de hacer amigos por montón pero nunca confía en ellos ni un poco. Un casi hermano eran palabras mayores, definitivamente era alguien importante.

\- ¿Cenar? ¿Debería preparar algo?

De pronto me encuentro pensativa. Miles de recetas revolotean en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Quién si no tú? ¿Eres mi novia no?

Me da un golpecito en el hombro de manera amistosa, aunque debo confesar que me ha dolido un poco. Tiene la mano dura, dura como una piedra. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Ahora me tratara como si fuera su colega? Lo había visto hacer eso con Alec y Paul un par de veces pero nunca con una mujer. De hecho siempre se comportaba atento y amable con las chicas. Que sea así conmigo se siente extraño.

\- Le gusta la comida japonesa.

Continúa hablando sin importarle mi expresión. Ha logrado arrancar el hilito con el que jugaba. Está inquieto, no deja de moverse.

\- ¿Sushi?

\- Sí, pero no hagas eso porque yo lo odio.

Sonríe a medias, sigue incómodo; aún así, su sonrisa logra dejarme perpleja. Difícilmente alguien podría sonreír igual que él, es imposible. Sé que ya lo he dicho antes, pero no puedo parar de decirlo.

\- ¿Entonces?

Le pregunto. Sinceramente a mí tampoco me gusta el sushi. La idea de comer pescado está bien, pero crudo… Ni hablar. Bueno, quizá el salmón tiene posibilidades.

\- No sé. Buscaré una receta en Internet para dártela.

Wow.

Estoy desconcertada. ¿Para dármela? ¿No sabe pedir las cosas con amabilidad o qué? ¿Por qué no puede tratarme como a su estilista o como a la chica de vestuario?

Resoplo molesta sin que él lo note.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y sacudo la cabeza completamente contrariada.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo haré. Tengo que armarme de paciencia. Sus múltiples personalidades no pueden dominarme.

\- Lo del dulce de hace rato, si sabía que era.

Confiesa de un momento a otro.

Me giro para mirarlo. ¡Idiota!¡Cabrón! ¡Estúpido!

\- Por culpa tuya se me hará un agujero en los intestinos.

Niega. No sé si alegrarme o enfurecerme por la repentina confianza que nos envuelve, de cualquier forma no puedo confiarme. Él podría cambiar de humor en segundos.

\- Te dije que comería el resto, pero... No lo haré.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

Ruedo los ojos. Un hombre se coloca frente a nosotros con una cámara, debe estar haciendo algún tipo de acercamiento. Edward mira para otro lado y se acomoda el flequillo con nerviosismo. Murmura algo por debajo pero no logro comprender que.

\- No lo haré.

Chasquea la boca.

\- ¿Quieres que enferme? La gente te culpará si algo malo me sucede.

Señala con el dedo índice la cámara y no puedo evitar echarme a reír. Es verdad, sus fans son de cuidado.

\- Está bien, no lo hagas.

Cruzo las piernas y él me imita.

¡Oh! ¡Rayos y centellas Batman!

En otro hombre consideraría ése gesto un poco femenino, pero en Edward… Ésa posición lo hace lucir realmente bien. Su espalda está erguida y mantiene su rostro en alto, es un chico con estilo.

\- Tengo hambre.

Murmura.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Su voz ha adquirido un leve tono inocente, suena igual a la de un niño que llega cansado de jugar y lo único que quiere es comer, un buen baño y la cama lista.

Asiente.

\- ¿Ustedes también tienen hambre?

Me dirijo hacia Ángela y el equipo.

\- No, gracias. Comimos antes de venir.

Edward asiente de una forma graciosa. Creo que tararea una canción en su mente o algo así. Ha asentido con ritmo. Todos se comienzan a carcajear menos yo.

\- Entonces vamos.

No me responde pero se levanta.

Volvemos a la cocina. Nos encontramos en una situación embarazosa. Él mira el lugar en donde me ha besado y oculta su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, yo hago lo mismo. La envoltura de los caramelos se burla de nosotros desde una esquina, mi sonrojo no puede ser mayor.

Edward se aclara la garganta, provocando un sonido extremadamente fuerte que me sobresalta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- De repente sentí que me ahogaba.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, su franqueza es insoportable. Ha sido por el beso, y no le ha costado trabajo admitirlo. Eso es algo nuevo en un hombre, por lo menos yo jamás lo había visto.

Jala una de las sillas y se queda quieto justo a un lado de ella sujetándola del respaldo, sin embargo pareciera que es él el que necesita un punto de apoyo para no caer. ¿Qué le pasará?

\- Siéntate.

Murmura, esforzándose en que su pedido no suene como una orden.

\- ¿Ah?

Da un par de golpecitos en el asiento y sonríe.

Me acerco con cautela, no sé porque pero últimamente siento que cualquier cosa puede suceder.

\- Vi una receta en un canal de comida internacional. Lo haré para ti.

Me cubro el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar mi involuntaria emoción y el tipo de la cámara que nos ha seguido hasta aquí, comienza a acosarme con sus nada sutiles acercamientos. Ángela le ha pedido que capte mi expresión. ¡Diablos!

\- ¿Debería ayudarte?

Le pregunto con inseguridad en la voz.

Él permanece de espaldas, sacando cosas de la alacena, del refrigerador…

\- No. Yo lo haré.

Asiento aunque sé que no puede verme.

Ha colocado una olla onda en la lumbre, agregó un poco de aceite y después… Zanahorias, cebolla, mucho ajo, papas, ¿pepino? No estoy segura, pero creo que ha sido pepino y algo más. No puedo distinguir bien los ingredientes desde aquí.

Lo prepara todo en silencio, actuando como si yo ni nadie más estuviera aquí. Su nivel de concentración es increíble.

Luego de un rato abre de nuevo el refrigerador, ha sacado un paquetito de unicel que se encuentra cubierto por papel film. ¿Será el calamar que trajo Esme ayer? Me estiró para asegurarme y finalmente lo compruebo. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Irá a tener buen sabor?

Transcurren veinte minutos más, estoy inquieta.

\- Se te ve asustada. ¿Te preocupa el sabor?

Me pregunta Ángela.

\- Un poco.

Admito.

Hemos usado un tono muy, muy bajo de voz para que él no pueda escucharnos.

\- Creo que le ha agregado demasiado picante.

Me susurra de nuevo.

\- Terminé.

Edward se gira e inmediatamente Ángela da varios pasos atrás, alejándose de mí. Nos mira con extrañeza y desconfianza pero no pregunta nada.

Cuando me doy cuenta él ya ha colocado los dos platos servidos sobre la mesa. Se acomoda en la silla contigua y comienza a comer.

\- Come.

Trago saliva.

No tiene un buen aspecto, el color es rojo, rojo, totalmente rojo. Algo flota, debe ser el calamar y algunas verduras… Sonrío y doy la primera cucharada. Él me mira expectante.

El sabor es intenso, muy picante, pero no es malo.

\- Está rico.

Miro hacia la cámara estupefacta. No esperaba que supiera bien. De hecho nadie lo esperaba.

\- ¿De verdad te gustó?

Me pregunta Ángela sin creerme del todo.

Asiento, dando dos cucharadas más.

\- Es picante y muy bueno, aunque hay varios sabores que no reconozco.

\- Pueden comer si gustan.

Les dice Edward todavía con la boca llena.

Ángela prueba el platillo que él ha preparado por primera vez y da su aprobación.

\- Realmente es bueno en todo.

Dice.

Él escupe lo que masticaba y comienza a toser. Rápidamente se cubre la boca con la mano derecha y se disculpa ante la cámara.

\- ¿Eres tímido?

Le pregunta Ángela con escepticismo.

\- No.

Niega, pero es obvio que lo es.

\- Esto es revelador, nunca se te vio de ésta manera. Edward seguro de sí mismo, Edward con un perfecto autocontrol… Así es como yo esperaba que fueras, lo digo por las entrevistas y tu habitual comportamiento ante las cámaras.

Él asiente y continúa comiendo. Yo también lo hago.

\- Eso es porque no quería defraudar a nadie. – me observa por un par de segundos. – Pero una persona me dijo que debía ser yo mismo, y he pensado que quizá tenga razón. Quizá las cosas sean más fáciles de ésa manera.

Uh. ¿En verdad considero lo que le dije aquella vez? Pensé que había olvidado todo tan pronto como se lo había dicho.

\- ¿Una persona?

\- Si.

Estoy terminando de triturar un cuadrito de papa cuando ella comienza a cuestionarme.

\- ¿Es complicado sobrellevar los celos, Bella?

\- ¿Eh?

Me encuentro a medio comer ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Trata de provocarme muerte por asfixia?

\- Ah, lo de la persona. Ella es la persona.

Edward me señala con gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

Él me mira suplicante. ¿Qué piensa que voy a negarlo? o ¿cree que mentiré? ¿Por qué lo haría? Él ha dicho la verdad, yo sólo debo corroborarlo.

\- Es cierto, fui yo la que se lo dijo.

Ángela sonríe con ternura.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta más personal?

Se dirige únicamente a Edward. Estoy tan avergonzada que estoy comiendo casi dentro del plato.

\- El beso de antes…

La cuchara se me resbala de las manos, salpicándome el rostro y la ropa.

\- Oh.

Le escucho murmurar.

Edward se levanta, camina hasta dónde me encuentro, se quita la sudadera y me limpia con ella el rostro. Lo hace de una manera brusca, sin detenerse. Intento apartarlo pero no me lo permite.

\- Estoy bien.

Le aseguro.

Por fin cede, debo tener la piel roja, completamente roja. En vez de frotar para limpiarme ha tallado. Tallado realmente fuerte.

Ángela guarda silencio, simplemente nos observa. Él vuelve a su sitio y yo recojo la cuchara. Me debato en si usarla o ir por otra…

\- Entonces, el beso de hace un rato… Por alguna razón intuyo que ha sido diferente a los demás. Ustedes han sido titulares de varias revistas debido a sus demostraciones de afecto en público, pero al convivir con ustedes me di cuenta de que estaban un poco distanciados. ¿Eso es cierto?

Él se encoge de hombros. – Creo que el comienzo de nuestra relación ahora se siente muy lejano. Considero que somos nuevas personas, hemos madurado un poco, lo hemos hecho juntos, por eso creo que algo podría sentirse diferente entre los dos. – Hace una pausa. – Pero sin duda, es para mejor. Estamos siendo más sinceros con nosotros mismos, mostrando nuestras verdaderas personalidades… ¿Verdad?

Edward comienza a ponerse nervioso, no quiere seguir hablando y por eso me ha echado a mí la bolita.

Me muerdo el labio inferior discretamente, maldiciendo la obstinación de Ángela al querer sacarnos información.

\- Tiene razón. Al principio era más cómodo estar con él porque tenía una imagen definida de lo que él era, pero después conocí a ésta nueva persona y… Es difícil – Ángela suelta una risita – pero creo que él está esforzándose. Es un chico muy honesto, con varias personalidades… - Resoplo. – Llegué a la conclusión de que eso va bien conmigo. Edward es el tipo de persona con la que nunca te aburrirías, en cierta forma es divertido. – No he comprobado eso del todo pero seguramente es verdad. - Me mantiene alerta. ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Qué dirá? Suelo pensar eso constantemente… Y al final, él actúa completamente distinto a como yo creía. Eso me gusta, conocer esta parte de él que nadie había visto, que él mismo no quería admitir que tenía… No muchos lo entenderán, pero yo puedo hacerlo.

Mi sinceridad me tiene mareada. Simplemente al comenzar a hablar ya no pude detenerme. Edward está analizando mis palabras.

\- ¿Le harás las cosas más fáciles a Bella?

Él frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué lo haría? Sé que eso es lo que se está preguntando.

\- No. No creo poder hacer eso. - Ángela ríe abiertamente ante su respuesta. - Pretendo ser alguien que hace lo que quiere cuando así lo siente, no quiero ser hipócrita. Estaba tomando el camino equivocado, así que no lo haré más. Lo que más le agradezco es el tipo de libertad que me da, las mujeres no suelen ser así. Por eso es más sencillo sentirse cómodo con ella, no es aprensiva.

Ella asiente y yo también. ¿Así que es eso? La cuestión de la libertad es muy importante para él y yo no lo había notado.

\- Es asombrosa tu cambiante forma de ser. Hace unos años acompañe a una amiga mía a hacerte una entrevista, no sé si lo recuerdes…

Él niega una vez sin pensarlo.

Ángela se siente cohibida ante la rapidez de su respuesta, parece que ni siquiera se esforzó en recordar.

\- Bueno, ése día te notabas diferente. Amable, seguro de ti mismo, atento…

Él asiente varias veces.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esconder a tú verdadero yo?

Mi boca forma una "O" gigante, la pregunta es en extremo directa, no sé cómo reaccionará él.

Edward se encoge de hombros y oculta la mirada. – Digamos que fui lastimado en el pasado, y a partir de ahí estuve preocupado por mantener contentos a todos. Por llenar las expectativas. Creo que me dediqué a hacer lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera. Era una buena manera de protegerme.

\- Entonces, ¿Bella te ayudó a salir de eso?

Él levanta la mirada y se gira para verme. Sus ojos me observan con curiosidad, está sopesando su respuesta.

\- Más bien fue el querer hacer las cosas correctamente con ella. La verdad es que no soy el tipo chico que te baja la luna y las estrellas,- hace una mueca, completamente horrorizado - espero que Bella jamás me pida hacer una cosa así, - me lanza una mirada amenazadora y al final sonríe - pero puedo protegerla. Cuidarla cuando enferme, hacerla sonreír siempre… Eso es lo que quiero hacer, eso fue lo que me impulsó a dar el cambio.

No sé cuando ha sucedido, pero estoy cubriéndome el rostro con las palmas. Otra vez.

\- Gracias por su honestidad, sé que las preguntas no estaban previstas pero se veían relajados y pensé que era una buena idea.

Ambos asentimos.

Su conducta alienígena me vuelve loca. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de decir ésas cosas?

Me besa, se comporta ansioso, cocina para mí, me cuida muy a su tosca manera y… Habla así.

\- ¿Qué signo eres?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu signo, nunca me lo has dicho.

Recupero la movilidad y me dispongo a seguir comiendo pero no hay cuchara, sólo está la que se ha caído. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que limpiamos. Lo mejor es que no la use.

\- Aries. ¿Y tú?

Le digo. ¿Será raro para los televidentes que nos preguntemos ése tipo de cosas hasta ahora? Espero que no.

\- Géminis.

\- ¿Sabes si somos compatibles?

Niego.

\- No sé.

¿Edward cree en esas cosas? Qué raro.

Me lanza una mirada de desaprobación, sujeta su cuchara y la sumerge en mi plato para después sacarla completamente repleta. ¿Qué está haciendo? Niega nuevamente y la coloca a la altura de mis labios.

Abro la boca y él introduce la comida. Lo ha hecho muy rápido, el metal casi me ha tocado la garganta pero no me quejo.

Se dispone a repetir la acción pero se lo impido.

\- Yo lo haré.

Le digo en tono suplicante. No es agradable sentir la comida hasta la campanilla.

Él me mira por medio segundo y sonríe. Sus ojos están brillantes, brillantes y cansados.

Es tan difícil y confuso que no puedo resistirlo. Tengo que admitirlo, Edward tiene su encanto muy personal.

\- Ya terminé, esperaré a Esme en mi recámara.

No busca respuesta alguna, pues únicamente se levanta y camina hasta la puerta.

Quiero disfrazar mi sonrisa pero es imposible. De verdad me ha hecho sonreír. Darme de comer en la boca como sólo él lo haría…

Edward no es un príncipe blanco, Edward es…

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!_

 _Yoliki, gracias, gracias por el consejo de la melatonina. Me ha ayudado bastante!_

 _Un saludo gigantesco a todas, me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios. Quiero mandar un saludo en especial a mis lectoras de Chile, espero que todas se encuentren bien. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes desde México._

 _Igualmente un súper saludo a Betk Grandchester, tus comentarios me alegraron el día, de verdad que no tienes idea. Y respecto a tu pregunta de los especiales, no sé si haré más... Eso ya depende de ustedes, así que... Si les gustaría volver a leer otro Edward POV. Sólo avísenme y ya yo les diría para cuando lo subiría._

 _Espero le tengan paciencia a nuestro Edward y que continúen leyendo ésta historia._

 _Besos a todos y un gran abrazo._

 _Anabelle._

 _(Probablemente mañana suba capítulo también)_


	11. Primer Round

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _A veces pienso que es mejor nunca preguntar por qué._

 _Donde hay una llama alguien está destinado a salir quemado._

 _Pero sólo porque te quemes no significa que vayas a morir._

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar._

 _¿Por qué nos enamoramos así de fácil, incluso cuando no es correcto?_

 _Try. - Pink._

* * *

 **Primer Round.**

He lavado ya los trastos de la comida, mis manos huelen a jabón. No me gusta. ¿Pero a quién le gusta? No conocía a nadie que le gustara lavar los trastos. Pensando en eso es como camino hasta llegar a la sala para tumbarme en el sillón, Esme llegó hace algunos minutos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y únicamente me había saludado con un simple, hola. Algo está pasando.

\- Mantén apagadas las cámaras de la habitación hasta que bajen.

Le indica Ángela a uno de los hombres que la acompaña. No me giro para mirarlos. Estoy cansada.

Me cruzo de brazos y enciendo el televisor con el control remoto. Cambio de canal varias veces hasta que un rostro conocido invade la pantalla, se trata de Rosalie. Lleva el rostro lavado, sin nada de maquillaje, así no se ve tan despampanante. El hombre que conduce el programa de espectáculos informa que ha salido del hospital.

"Lo único que quiero es un poco de respeto de su parte, retiraré la demanda si Edward se disculpa públicamente."

Le dice ella a los medios con ojos vidriosos. Si es una actuación, lo está haciendo muy bien. Mi corazón ha logrado encogerse, no puedo dejar de sentir lástima por ella. Lástima injustificada.

\- ¡Edward!

Escucho el grito de Esme proveniente de las escaleras, no me da tiempo de voltear y ver lo qué sucede pues él me toma de la muñeca derecha y me jala hasta la salida. Es de noche, y si no fuera por la luz de la luna seguramente nos tropezaríamos con algún árbol del jardín.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Continúa caminando a zancadas, a toda prisa, sin soltarme, y así es como llegamos al portón. ¿No irá a hacer eso, verdad? ¿Con todos los periodistas fuera?

Flexiona las rodillas, preparándose. ¿Preparándose para...?

\- Corre.

Murmura sin mirarme y abre la puerta principal exponiéndonos a las cámaras. Los flashazos me ciegan por segundos, pero su mano aferrándose a la mía me hace volver a la realidad.

No sé si nos están siguiendo, lo más seguro es que así sea pero no me atrevo a verificarlo.

Corremos a toda velocidad por varias cuadras, ya no doy más. Tengo que recuperar el aliento.

\- Detente.

Le pido, intentando zafarme de su agarre.

Edward tira de mí con más urgencia. Solamente puedo ver su espalda, no lleva sudadera y hace frío. El viento se estrella en mi rostro alborotándome los cabellos, es molesto. Hace que sienta la piel en llamas.

Alzo la mirada y contemplo el cielo por un momento. Hoy no hay estrellas.

De un momento a otro se detiene en seco y me suelta. Ya nadie debe estar persiguiéndonos.

\- Ella quiere verme.

Susurra.

\- ¿Mmm?

El cansancio no me permite pensar.

\- Rosalie, quiere verme.

No comprendo lo que trata de decirme. ¿Quiere que hablemos? ¿Qué vayamos a algún lugar?

\- Cálmate Edward, ella no…

\- Quiero verla.

Admite, sin dejarme terminar la frase. No sé porque, pero escucharlo decir eso me ha dolido profundamente. ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera pensé en esa posibilidad? ¿Por qué casi podía asegurar qué él no deseaba verla?

Tal vez porque no quería admitirlo. O tal vez porque no había pensado en eso como debía.

Él observa a nuestro alrededor con desesperación, no sé qué es lo que pretende.

\- Ahí hay una cafetería. – Señala hacia la izquierda – Espérame allí. No regreses a casa hasta que yo venga por ti, si volvieras sola se haría un escándalo.

Sigo sin entender lo que trata de decirme, pero eso ya no importa. Ya se ha ido. Ha tomado un taxi y se ha ido, dejándome allí, sola…

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así?

Quiero enfadarme pero no lo consigo, en vez de eso la aplastante tristeza comienza a dominarme. Esto es lo que sucede cuando comienzas a abrirte, cuando comienzas a confiar… Levanto la mirada, el clima está empeorando al igual que mi ánimo.

Suspiro, y por alguna estúpida razón entro a la cafetería, no sin antes colocarme la gorra de la sudadera. He querido mirar atrás, pero no lo he hecho. No queda nada. Él se ha ido con ella, mientras más rápido lo entienda, mejor.

Afortunadamente el lugar es acogedor, pero no hay ni una sola alma. ¿Estarán por cerrar?

\- ¿Qué desea tomar?

Me pregunta alguien con voz tenue y un tanto temblorosa.

Alzo la cabeza para poder ver a la dueña de ésa voz, (he notado que cada segundo que pasa me he ido entumiendo) es joven, quizá un par de años mayor que yo.

\- ¿Café?

Le respondo sin estar segura de lo que he dicho. No tengo ni tantitas ganas de tomar café.

Ella sonríe.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

Se muerde el labio inferior y se apresura a cerrar la puerta del lugar.

\- ¿Eres la Bella del cantante, de Edward Cullen, cierto?

Nuevamente asiento. Estoy asustada. ¿No sacará su celular para tomar una fotografía o sí?

\- No te preocupes, estás a salvo aquí.

Me dice, y le creo. No debería confiar tan fácilmente en las personas pero en éste momento parece que no tengo opción.

\- ¿Estás molesta por lo que dicen los medios? ¿Crees que el pudo golpearla?

Tampoco soy idiota, no intercambiaría ese tipo de información con nadie. Además, no tiene porque preguntarme cosas de índole personal.

\- No. Sólo he querido salir y dar un paseo.

Ella niega.

\- Los vi. Él se fue y tú, tú cruzaste la calle para llegar aquí… Un auto casi te ha atropellado… Incluso el conductor te insultó.

Me relata las cosas pero yo las siento ajenas. No me di cuenta de nada de eso.

Oculto las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y sonrío. Sonrío para no llorar. No puedo creer lo que Edward ha hecho; usarme para poder irse con ella. No lo entiendo. Había dicho que quería tener una relación, una real. ¿Por qué le había creído?

Resoplo.

Creo que después de todo nada es real. Sigo recibiendo dinero por estar con él, sigo teniendo un contrato con él, sigo siendo la chica de turno. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? No es que estuviera enamorada ni nada de eso… No, eso no. El amor debe sentirse puro y cálido, sin ningún tipo de incertidumbres, y con Edward… Con Edward nunca se sabe que esperar. Siempre me toma con la guardia baja, como ahora. ¿Cómo protegerme de alguien así? Mis emociones están sangrando incontrolablemente, podría enloquecer en cualquier momento. Enloquecer de desesperación, de impotencia… Igual de nada serviría.

\- Bébela.

La pequeña castaña mujer ha deslizado una lata de cerveza en la mesa. La miro fijamente, se ha sentado frente a mí. ¿Es un buen momento para esto?

Ella ya ha comenzado a beber, sólo que ella está tomando un jugo de zarzamora con una bonita pajilla transparente en forma de gusano.

\- Te ayudará más que el café.

La escucho con atención. No puedo detectar malicia en sus palabras. Le hago caso y comienzo a beber.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le pregunto, controlando mi conmoción lo más que puedo.

\- Bree.

Contesta con alegría en la voz. Es un nombre corto, fácil de recordar.

\- ¿Éste sitio es tuyo?

De mi madre, pero ella no está ahora. Es día de ofertas en el supermercado.

Me explica.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Dos más que tú.

Veintitrés. Ya lo sospechaba.

\- No le diré nada a nadie, por si eso te preocupa.

Enarca una ceja.

\- No hay nada que decir.

Muerde su pajita con gesto juguetón y yo le doy otro sorbo a la cerveza. Está helada pero se siente bien. Cualquier tipo de alcohol se sentiría bien ahora.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Asiento con la cabeza.

\- ¿Lo amas?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No es la primera vez que me preguntan eso, estoy acostumbrada a responder con naturalidad.

\- Si.

Es la respuesta que ella espera. No tengo porque romper sus fantasías.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le has dejado ir así?

Me encojo de hombros.

\- No puedes obligar a nadie a qué te lleve a dónde va.

En éste momento debe estar con ella, o quizá todavía no. Quizá el lugar en dónde se han quedado de ver es lejano.

Suelto una risita.

Creo que sería peor que fuera lejano. Recorrer una distancia considerable sólo para encontrarse con alguien…

\- Entiendo. – Hace una pausa - ¿Tienes que irte ya? ¿No habrá problemas? Siempre que sales en la televisión estas rodeada de varios hombres de seguridad.

Seguridad… Esme debe estar vuelta loca.

\- No te preocupes, no importa.

El verdadero problema sería volver sin Edward, ése sí que sería un gran problema. Tengo que esperar.

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres beber un poco más?

Puedo sentir la duda en su voz. ¿Será una fan de Edward? ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa?

\- ¿Cómo es qué lo conoces? – Le pregunto.

Ha traído varias cervezas más. Creo que beber no es una buena idea pero ahora me igual. Quiero beber, olvidarme de lo que ha pasado. Al menos olvidarlo por un rato.

\- Mi hermana menor lo adora. De hecho ha creado un club de apoyo para él en estos momentos difíciles, ella asegura que lo que la actriz dice no es cierto.

No lo ha querido admitir, pero algo me dice que ella también forma parte de ése club que ha mencionado.

\- ¿Y dónde está tú hermana?

\- Fue al cine con sus amigas.

Nuestra conversación continua, y mientras más hablamos más cerveza bebo. No quiero parar de beber. Fácilmente han transcurrido más de dos horas y él todavía no aparece. Algo me dice que no vendrá, aún así, me niego a marcharme. Continuaré esperando...

La vida de Bree y sus divertidas historias me tienen distraída. Su familia debe ser unida. Casi puedo sentir un poco de envidia.

\- ¿Cómo a alguien tan bonita le va mal en el amor?

¿Acaso me veo tan miserable? No me gusta que comience a compadecerme, no por esto.

\- Estoy bieen.

Murmuro, abriendo otra cerveza.

\- ¿Cómo pudo irse así? Eres hermosa, incluso acudes a una prestigiosa escuela de música…

¡Joder! Que ni se le ocurra darme el típico sermón de: "Eres bella, inteligente y capaz. Él es un idiota por no valorarte"

Eso acabaría matándome. Aparte no sería la verdad. ¡Qué escuela de música ni que nada!

\- No. Noooo voy.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que NO voy a ninguna escuela prestigiosa.

Sin quererlo se lo he dicho. Debe ser el alcohol haciendo su tan esperado efecto.

\- ¿Estás de broma? No tienes que ocultarlo, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Te tomaste un tiempo para estar con él, eso es lo que dijeron en la tele, pero puedes volver a la Academia cuando quieras.

\- Humm.

Ésta mujercita está muy bien informada. ¿Para qué debatirle?

Me tallo los ojos con las manos sin importarme el maquillaje. La cabeza comienza a pesarme, pero todavía tengo fuerzas para seguir bebiendo.

\- Se hace tarde. ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

\- Dejé… – terminó mi cerveza y comienzo a beber otra – Dejé el móvil en casa.

El tiempo va a una velocidad tremenda. Me he descubierto destapando otra cerveza, la tomo toda de una sola vez, ya no siento nada. Es como si estuviera tomando pura agua.

\- Llámalo del mío.

Inmediatamente me ofrece su teléfono, yo aparto la mirada. Estoy mareada, cada que intento ver hacia un punto fijo todo comienza a girar.

\- No me sssé el número.

Se echa a reír. Era cierto. Sólo sabía que tenía un cero y… ¿Un uno? ¿O era un cinco?

Sacudo la cabeza. ¡Error fatal! Náuseas. Necesito más cerveza.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- No ssé. ¿Por qué me sssabría su número? Esss un cabrón.

Una parte de mi cerebro ha encontrado mi carácter perdido.

\- ¿Qué te hizo?

La vislumbro entre las sombras, creo que estoy ebria.

\- Dijo que lo esperara… eentoncesss… - Abro los ojos lo más que puedo, no consigo verla del todo. - essstoy esperando.

\- ¿Quieres que te llevé a tú casa?

Niego.

\- Me estoy quedando con él.

Sonrío.

Ella suelta una risita nerviosa. ¿Qué rayos se está imaginando? ¡Sucia!

\- Entonces te llevo, no es lejos de aquí.

Nada de eso. Me iría a un hotel, aunque para eso tuviera que arrastrarme. Definitivamente no llegaría a casa sin él.

\- No. – Muevo mi dedo índice de un lado al otro frente a su rostro - ¿Cuánto esss? Iré… yo – me golpeo el pecho con la palma - yooo sola.

Me levanto pero no logro sostenerme por mucho tiempo, enseguida me desvanezco en mi lugar. ¡Malditas piernas!

\- Muévanse.

Les ordeno, pero nada. No me hacen caso. De hecho nadie me hace caso.

\- ¡Soy invisssible!

Grito con una sonrisa amarga.

\- No es nada. Déjame llevarte.

\- ¡Qué NOOO!

Odio que la gente se ponga tozuda. Ya dije que no quiero, no puedo ir. ¿Qué diría Esme, Ángela, los periodistas? ¡Maldición!

No puedo irme a casa.

\- Iré a… un hotel.

\- Entonces te llevaré.

\- ¡NOO!

Algo va mal. Hay un vocecita irritante. Se la pasa diciendo que no, que no. ¡Qué lata!

\- Hija, ya lleg…

Alguien ha entrado. ¿No se supone estaba cerrado? ¡Qué maldita molestia!

\- ¡Heeey! Sssi dices algo… de… lo que veas aquí… tte mataré.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Es la Bella de la tele! ¡Bree! Ve por tu hermana, tiene que ver esto.

\- Yaaa me… voy.

Hago todo por ponerme en pie pero simplemente es imposible. ¡Con una mierda! ¿Dónde está la salida?

\- ¿Cómo es que se ha puesto así? ¿Cuánto le diste de beber?

Escucho una discusión a lo lejos, un ebrio está dando problemas. ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Sólo fueron cervezas mamá.

Ahhhhh, es ella. Bree, la chica se ha puesto ebria. ¡Qué le den! ¡Para que aprenda a no beber como una loca!

\- Comenzó a llover. ¿No me dijiste que no llovería? No me llevé el paraguas y…

\- Sssshh. – Siento un ligero cosquilleo sobre mis labios, exploto a carcajadas cuando me doy cuenta de que se trata de mi propio dedo índice - ¿Por… qué eres… taaaaaan ruidosssa?

Me quejo. He puesto la mejilla sobre la mesa, se siente fresco. Se siente bien esto. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Ya habrá llegado? ¡Que me salve de la ebria de Bree!

\- ¿Quién es ésa?

\- Bella Swan.

Levanto la mano al oír mi nombre.

\- ¿Qqqué? ¿Yooo qué?

\- Ésa no puede ser Bella.

No dejo de escuchar mi nombre, no sé quién demonios me está hablando. ¿No sé da cuenta que no es buen momento? Estoy esperando a Edward. ¡Qué saquen a la ebria y terminen con el lío! ¡Éste lugar da muy mal servicio!

\- Cervezzza, damee… cervezaaaa.

Golpeó la mesa con la lata que sostengo en la mano. Es la última y ya me la he terminado.

\- ¿Bella?

¡Con una mierda!

Dos grandes ojos color avellana me miran curiosos, dan miedo, están muy cerca. Pestañeo varias veces para aclararme la vista y lo veo. Es su cabello, su boca… Me gusta su boca, es suave… Me gusta… Sus ojos oscuros, me gusta cómo me miran…

\- ¡Edwwward! ¡Essstúpppido! ¿Cómo… pudissste dejaarme aquí? ¡Hay unna ebria loca! Lléva…me a casssa, teengo mieddoo.

El llanto es incontenible.

\- ¿Poor qué? ¿No soy taaan boonittta? ¿Por qqué… me besssaste así e…ntoncesss?

Una mano descansa en mi cabeza queriendo tranquilizarme. ¡Cabrón!

\- ¿Quiéen te dio permisso DE qué mmme toquees?

Levanto la cabeza y lo señalo con el dedo índice. Edward está aquí, sonriéndome.

\- ¡Nooo! – niego con la cabeza - ¿Por qqqué me sonríesss? ¡Noooo lo haagas!

Me cubro los ojos para no verle.

\- ¿De qué habla?

Su voz se escucha extraña. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vamos, levántate. Tranquila.

Su rostro está muy cerca del mío. Ya no puedo seguir enfadada. Él volvió, en realidad volvió. Me sostengo de la mesa para impulsarme y poder ponerme de pie, no sé qué pasa pero todo se ha vuelto negro...

\- Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Un murmullo molesto me hace volver, los parpados se sienten muy pesados.

\- Bella.

Alguien sacude mi cabeza con fuerza.

\- Noo.

Digo en un gemido. Me duele.

\- Bella.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Bella.

Pasa un buen rato y ya no escucho nada. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

\- Humm…

Un aroma, lo reconozco. Es fresco, sutil, masculino…

\- Humm…

No puedo respirar. De verdad no puedo respirar. Abro los ojos y él está ahí, apretándome la nariz con dos de sus dedos.

Aparto su mano con violencia y comienzo a toser.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- Llevo casi media hora intentando despertarte.

Me limpio el rostro con la manga de la sudadera y me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuánto bebiste anoche? – me interroga. – Llegué y ya estabas así. No suena preocupado, más bien se está divirtiendo al verme así.

\- No sé.

\- Te vi cuando llegaste, debiste llevarme a casa.

Se queda perplejo.

\- No me viste.

\- Si te vi.

Niega.

\- Ya estabas dormida cuando llegué. La encargada me dijo que intentaron llevarte a casa pero que insultabas y golpeabas a quien se te acercará. Optaron por dejarte aquí.

Asiento.

Recordaba haberlo visto, claramente lo recordaba. ¿Entonces a qué hora llegó?

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- No importa.

Me responde cortante.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

\- Vámonos.

Edward se despidió de la familia de Bree con demasiada amabilidad. Me sentía molesta. Siempre era amable con los demás. Siempre, siempre y conmigo… Bueno. Ni la puerta del taxi había podido abrir para mí.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunta en tono serio.

\- Si.

\- Iremos a un hotel.

¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué?

No responde.

El silencio y la incomodidad han vuelto. No sé qué ha pasado con Esme, ni con el programa, ni con los periodistas, ni con Rosalie; pero preguntar no era una buena alternativa, él no me diría nada, y si por casualidad llegará a contarme algo seguramente no sería la verdad.

Ah.

¿Por qué he tenido que beber tanto? No recuerdo casi nada.

El resto del trayecto me la paso lamentándome y cuando llegamos a la habitación del hotel me siento aliviada. Tengo un pésimo olor a añejamiento (debido al alcohol), pero él no comenta nada al respecto, no parece importarle.

Lo he seguido en silencio como siempre hago. La recepcionista sólo ha sabido dedicarme sonrisas burlonas. ¿Tengo tan mala pinta?

\- Ve a cambiarte.

Me dice.

\- No tengo ropa.

\- Esme ha mandado algo para ti, debe estar en el cuarto de baño.

¿Ya ha hablado con ella? Ella sabe que estamos aquí...

Me limito a asentir; sin embargo, algo en sus palabras ha captado toda mi atención.

Lo miro de reojo a través de las pestañas y me quedo helada.

\- Tomaste una ducha y te cambiaste de ropa. – Le digo en voz baja. No es un reproche, es una observación.

Él no se mueve.

\- Ahh. Si.

Se da la vuelta.

Estoy segura de que sigue ahí, pero ya no puedo continuar viéndolo. No sé que habrá pasado con Rosalie. No sé si durmió con ella, si se ha cambiado en su casa o no sé. No sé. No puedo enfadarme, no puedo enfadarme. De verdad no puedo enfadarme.

Me muerdo el labio inferior ocultando un gemido de dolor y me apresuro a arreglarme.

El agua fría ha conseguido relajarme. Tal vez enfermaría, pero con el agua caliente probablemente no hubiera parado de llorar en un buen rato.

Inhalo y exhalo. Inhalo y exhalo.

Sé fuerte Bella, me digo a mi misma.

La ropa que supuestamente Esme ha mandado para mí es sencilla: un pantalón negro de mezclilla, un blusón negro de cuello asimétrico y unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color, son muy similares a las que Edward normalmente usa, incluso los calcetines también son negros… La ropa interior es cómoda y juvenil. Nada de encaje.

Me cepillo el cabello, me maquillo sutilmente y me cepillo los dientes como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Tengo que eliminar el olor a alcohol.

Agradecería a Esme después. Conseguir todo esto para mí es un buen detalle.

Al mirarme por el espejo me doy cuenta de que soy la versión femenina de él. ¡Qué diablos! Sólo me hace falta la gorra.

Salgo del baño y Edward me coloca algo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es…

Levanto la mano para verificar, pero…

\- Es mía. Digamos que…

Duda. Su gesto es gracioso e inesperado. ¿Darme una gorra en esta situación?

\- Es un regalo.

Oh. Distingo la culpa en sus ojos… No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

¿De qué me serviría reclamar? Con él las cosas no funcionan así, probablemente se asustaría, se enojaría y me dejaría de hablar de por vida. No por miedo, más bien para evitar un mal rato. ¿Valía la pena?

Sabía que ése tipo de heridas eran difíciles de sanar, tenía que ser fuerte y comprender.

¿Se había acostado con ella? ¿Habían pasado las noche entera, juntos?

Por ahora no necesitaba saber eso.

Dejarlo pasar, sólo por esta vez. Eso es lo que haré.

Con Edward, con el verdadero Edward es todo o nada. Creo que vale la pena apostarlo todo. Y eso es porque… Estoy comenzando a sentir algo por él. ¿Amor? No sé, pero sin duda lo descubriría.

Él permanece tenso, no sabe como reaccionaré, pero está listo para huir. Igual que siempre, con un pie adentro, con un pie afuera.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

Le pregunto, acomodándome el flequillo de lado pues la gorra lo ha aplastado.

Sonríe genuino con la victoria iluminándole el rostro.

\- Al parque de diversiones.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya les había dicho que probablemente subiría capítulo hoy y aquí está._

 _Gracias, gracias por sus reviews. ¡Los quiero a todos! (Es verdad)_

 _Saludos a Venezuela, a Chile, a Colombia y a Argentina!_

 _Y bueno... ¿Qué creen? Habrá un Edward POV. Pronto. Ya les estaré avisando para cuando._

 _Ah, y no se enojen con Edward mucho... Hay explicación._

 _Un abrazo cibernético! Ya nos estaremos leyendo el jueves._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	12. Knockout

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mi corazón es un secreto._

 _Cada vez que caes yo sólo quiero más._

 _Si, he elegido el sufrimiento del corazón._

 _Nuestro amor es una lágrima enviada desde el cielo._

 _La vida era una sombra hasta que te conocí._

 _Estoy indefenso en lo profundo de tus ojos._

 _Todo cambia._

 _Todo es nuevo._

 _Soy nuevo para ti._

 _Reeve Carney - New For You._

* * *

 _La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella._

 _Oscar Wilde._

* * *

 **Knockout.**

Estoy desconcertada, pero no puedo seguir ocultando mi emoción. Muero de ganas de subirme a los juegos mecánicos…

\- Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos solos, pero Esme llamó. Enviará las cámaras.

Asiento. Eso no me importa. Tengo que dejar de pensar, Rosalie debe quedar enterrada, bien enterrada para que no me arruine el momento.

Su rostro lleno de júbilo me reconforta. Me gusta esa parte de él: la alegre, la que vive sin preocupaciones.

\- Antes… - duda un momento y sin quererlo comienzo a temblar. ¿Qué dirá esta vez? – Hay algo que quiero que hagas.

Enarco una ceja. - ¿Qué cosa?

Trago saliva. Tengo miedo. No sé qué cosa extraña u horripilante irá a pedirme.

Desvía la mirada hacía la cama y yo hago lo mismo, un folder color beige descansa sobre ella.

\- Echa un vistazo.

Camino vacilante y hago lo que me pide. Lo primero que llama mi atención es ver mi nombre con perfecta letra de molde.

¡No puede ser! ¿Es el contrato? Paso las hojas con premura hasta llegar a la última, mi firma en ella me deja sin aliento. Si es.

\- No entiendo. ¿Estás despidiéndome?

Frunce el ceño molesto.

\- Es el original.

Asiento sin comprender.

Él mira alrededor en busca de algo y cuando al fin lo encuentra se agacha para recogerlo. ¿Es el bote de basura?

\- ¿Qué se supone…

\- Quémalo.

Me dice, interrumpiéndome. Se le ve ansioso, parece que le molesta que yo no entienda sus intenciones. ¿Acaso son claras? ¡Qué alguien me diga si lo son!

Nos quedamos inmóviles, cada quien en su sitio. Él me observa y yo no me atrevo a alzar la mirada. Solamente soy capaz de ver la clásica punta blanca de sus converse negros.

Resopla con fastidio. Me arrebata el contrato de las manos, saca un encendedor de uno de sus bolsillos y lo enciende; lentamente el fuego comienza a consumir el fino papel. Edward sonríe, y echa el resto dentro del cesto.

\- Tienes suerte de que haya sido metálico.

Le digo sin darme cuenta.

\- No. Tuve que comprar uno de acero inoxidable. El del hotel es ése.

Señala con la nariz hacia la orilla izquierda, cerca del buró. Tiene razón, es de madera y va con la decoración de la habitación.

\- Humm. ¿Eso qué significa?

¿Cuándo había preparado todo esto? Parece que he dormido un siglo entero.

\- Que estás conmigo porque así lo quieres.

Reflexiono sus palabras por un momento.

Más bien, significa que… Que puedo irme cuando quiera, eso es lo que mi cerebro entiende. ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Simplemente no tiene sentido. ¿En serio quiere intentarlo? ¿Después de lo que sucedió apenas ayer?

Bueno, quizá después de todo no ocurrió nada. ¿Es eso lo que quería decirme con todo esto? ¿Qué no pasó nada?

Manoteo al aire, desechando todas las ideas que comienzan a atacarme tomando forma de remolino. No es el momento.

\- Pero…

¿Ahora qué haría? Tenía dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente por un tiempo, pero…

Estoy poniendo demasiadas trabas, demasiadas excusas. Creí que él había retrocedido por completo y ahora estaba aquí, avanzando con un solo paso más de diez metros.

\- Tengo que conseguir un empleo.

Murmuro para mí misma.

\- Después de la audición. – me responde, pese a que sabe que no he pedido su opinión.

Chasqueo la boca.

\- Edward eso no…

\- Después.

Insiste.

\- Está bien. Nunca puedo ganarle.

\- Vamos.

Asiento.

Un auto del hotel nos llevará hasta el parque de diversiones; es espacioso y el conductor no hace preguntas, únicamente nos mira discretamente de vez en cuando por el retrovisor.

\- No hice nada.

Me dice de repente, como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Anoche.

Masculla.

No sé qué contestarle. Después de un rato me doy cuenta de que él no espera una respuesta, así que permanezco en silencio. Su sinceridad, su manera de actuar, de hacer las cosas… No le mantengo el ritmo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior por un largo rato, acallando así mis reclamos.

Ha roto el contrato, eso demuestra que va en serio, o eso quiero creer. ¿Por qué más lo haría? Aparte… está llevándome al lugar que quería ir pese al mal momento que seguramente varias personas le harán pasar. Mucha gente no cree en él y continuamente le llaman golpeador o cosas peores. Espero que eso no le afecte.

\- Edward…

\- ¿Mmm?

Se quita la gorra y comienza a arreglarse el cabello. Estamos a punto de llegar. El trayecto ha sido largo y eso me ha facilitado las cosas. No podría salir ante las cámaras relajada y sonriente si no hubiese ordenado mis ideas.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

Oculta una sonrisa.

Trago saliva, tiene un perfil tan… sexy.

Se gira y me guiña un ojo. Estoy conteniendo el aliento. – Hoy no escucharé a nadie que no seas tú.

Sacudo la cabeza para recuperarme y suspiro.

Espero pueda conservar ese humor, al menos por un día. En cualquier momento podría volver a ser el mismo Edward frío de siempre.

Sonrío a medias y me seco el sudor de las manos con la ropa. Hemos llegado ya al aparcamiento del lugar, en donde ya hay varios automóviles estacionados. En un par de horas, de seguro estaría repleto.

\- Gracias.

Le dice al conductor, éste asiente y se marcha.

Edward sostiene su gorra con una mano, y con la otra se acomoda un cabellito rebelde que tiene en el flequillo.

\- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Me pregunta Esme alarmada cuando llegamos a la entrada principal. El equipo ha comenzado a grabarnos, Ángela me saluda sonriente y me instala el micrófono para después hacer lo mismo con Edward.

\- Estoy bien.

Le contesto con aire tranquilizador, pero ella no me cree del todo.

\- Esto será complicado, le hemos pedido a la seguridad del parque que no permitan que se les acerquen demasiado, de cualquier forma su seguridad personal ha venido así que…

Edward niega y se acerca a mí oído para murmurar:

\- Sin seguridad personal.

\- ¿Ah?

Me da un ligero empujón y comprendo. Quiere que le diga eso a Esme. ¿Por qué no se lo dice él?

\- Ah, él dice que… Sin seguridad personal.

Hago una mueca.

Sus ojos están por salirse de sus cuencas.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Él niega.

\- Edward, por favor.

Le pido, pero continúa negándose. Sus facciones permanecen serias, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Esme inhala y exhala más de diez veces dando vueltas de aquí para allá. Aprieta los labios y nos observa con detenimiento.

\- Está bien, sólo la seguridad del parque.

Él duda por un momento pero después asiente. No entiendo porque no habla.

Edward me sujeta de la orilla de la blusa, dando un leve tirón, indicándome que camine. Esto es extraño. No me ha tomado de la mano como haría cualquier chico, él… Bueno… Debo dejar de hacer comparaciones, él no es cualquier chico.

\- ¿A qué te quieres subir primero?

Me interroga. Le noto más relajado, y aunque de vez en cuando mira a los lados con nerviosismo... Él inhala, sacude la cabeza, da dos brincos y murmura: Soy Edward Cullen.

En fin, nunca me he subido a nada, así que no sé con qué quiero empezar. Caminamos y caminamos, las personas comienzan a mirarnos pero él no repara en ellos.

\- Antes…

Se detiene, y en un movimiento me quita la gorra.

\- No puedes perderla, mojarla, ensuciarla o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. – Me ordena, su regalo más bien parece un préstamo.

Asiento.

Me volteo y se la entrego a Ángela junto con la de él, no alcanzo a ver lo que hace con ellas pues enseguida él vuelve a reclamar mi atención.

\- ¿En serio nunca habías venido?

Niego.

\- Yo vine hace mucho, tenía… Ocho años, creo.

Bastante tiempo.

\- Subamos ahí.

Señala hacía arriba, y se coloca las manos en la frente, protegiendo sus ojos de los rayos de sol. No es la imponente montaña rusa, sin embargo se le parece bastante.

\- Si.

Nos apresuramos a formarnos pero la chica nos deja pasar primero sin dejar de mirarlo, él está acostumbrado, así que se limita a sonreírle.

Todavía no hay mucha gente y eso nos tranquiliza. Ninguno de los dos quiere gozar de privilegios.

Nos acomodamos en el primer carrito, y nos vemos obligados a aguardar un momento para que el equipo del reality coloque una cámara que pueda grabarnos durante el trayecto.

Edward evalúa la seguridad del juego, está nervioso.

\- Hagamos algo. El que baje las manos y ponga expresión de pánico hará la limpieza de la casa.

Lo miro incrédula. ¿Es en serio? ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

\- Mi recámara comienza a oler mal.

Se ríe avergonzado tras escuchar lo que ha dicho.

Humm…

\- Bueno.

Acepto a regañadientes. Debería ser más higiénica, creo… O más bien, debería ser menos floja.

\- Más me vale ganar.

Le digo.

\- No hay forma. Definitivamente podré mantenerme serio todo el recorrido.

Suelto una risotada.

\- Lo dudo.

El juego inicia y el pánico aparece al instante.

\- Es muy alto.

Dice, viendo hacía abajo. Yo no me atrevo ni a mirar.

Lamentablemente en menos de un minuto llegamos a la cima, en donde nos espera la primera caída.

\- No debí subirme a esta cosa.

Murmura con preocupación apretando los dientes.

Ver hacia el frente es un tormento, ya no logro ver el camino por donde avanza el carrito. La bajada está cerca.

\- Ahh…

Me quejo y me cubro el rostro con las palmas.

\- ¡Aquí viene! ¡Aquí viene!

Dice con la voz contenida. Está asustado.

No me da tiempo ni de respirar, todo pasa muy rápido.

La sensación es indescriptible. Es horrible, no sé porque a la gente le gusta hacer estas cosas. El viento choca contra mi rostro haciendo que me lagrimeen los ojos, y mi estómago… No sé exactamente qué es lo que estoy experimentando pero no es nada agradable.

De vez en cuando siento su brazo sobre mis hombros, no sé lo que está haciendo, no puedo saberlo. Estoy ocupada manteniendo mis intestinos en su lugar.

Caída tras caída, no hay momento en que pueda descansar. Quiero voltear a verlo, en verdad quiero verlo, pero no puedo. Mis cabellos cubren mi rostro y se me meten a la boca. ¿Por qué diablos no me he hecho un chongo?

Lucho por no bajar los brazos y por mantener una expresión apacible, pero… Imposible. IMPOSIBLE. ¡¿Cuándo acabará esto?!

Es tan aterrador que ni gritar a gusto puedo. Creo que él tampoco está gritando, no lo escucho emitir ningún tipo de sonido.

Ahh, estoy sintiendo un poco de mareo. Me abrazo a mí misma y parpadeo un par de veces, la velocidad está disminuyendo.

Finalmente el suplicio termina.

Edward sonríe mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Lo lograste? Creo que no pude hacerlo.

No puedo creerlo, se ha recuperado por completo. Incluso su voz es la misma de antes.

Bajamos del juego. Tengo los ojos llorosos, llevar mucho maquillaje aquí no sería una buena idea.

Caminamos hasta la salida en silencio, poco a poco empiezo a reponerme.

\- Creo que fue una apuesta imposible.

Me dice sonriente, negando con la cabeza.

\- Humm… ¿Estos juegos toman fotos no? Tomemos en cuenta eso, el momento en que la cámara lo captó.

Asiente.

\- Pero creo que ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo.

Sigue sonriendo, me gusta verle así. Edward es una persona con muchas fases, quizá la mayoría del tiempo es incomprendido… No todos soportan este tipo de personalidad…

Llegamos al sitio y suelta un grito de victoria.

\- ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Lo hice!

Hace un pequeño baile contorsionando su cuerpo y yo me vuelvo loca al verle. Es muy gracioso.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Mira.

Observo las fotografías en uno de los monitores que se encuentran en la parte superior de la pared y me echo a reír. Nuestras caras son súper cómicas, yo estoy sujetando mi cabello con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos y al parecer gritando… Qué raro, no recordaba haber gritado, y él… Mantiene los labios apretados, los ojos bien abiertos y los brazos completamente estirados hacia arriba. Él ha ganado. A diferencia de mí, su expresión es similar a la que tiene ahora.

\- Vas a limpiar toda la casa entonces.

Murmura, burlándose.

La encargada del juego se cubre la boca con la mano derecha disimulando su risotada. Es en vano, su cuerpo se sacude sin parar. No sé que le causa más gracia, si el nido de pájaros que tengo por peinado o la capacidad que tiene Edward de disfrutar un triunfo.

\- ¿En serio?

Se ríe.

\- Si.

Creo que la casa es un verdadero desastre. No había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora… La ropa de Edward llevaba días hecha bola en el cuarto de lavado.

Ángela no puede contener la risa, de hecho nadie puede.

\- No es tanto.

Bromea. Claro que es mucho. Vivir con un hombre es cansado, y mucho más si contamos a los miembros del equipo de grabación. Las cajas de pizza continuaban apilándose cada día en el patio.

\- Creo que voy a tomar tú mano.

Me dice en un hilo de voz, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara.

Se aclara la garganta y me sujeta con delicadeza por un par de segundos.

\- Es suficiente.

Dice, mientras se echa a correr al siguiente juego.

Las tazas no me parecían tan emocionantes, hasta que él no dejó de girarlas. Si hubiera desayunado seguramente hubiera vomitado hasta los jugos gástricos. Por fortuna el alcohol del día anterior no me había afectado tanto. Tenía un poco de dolor punzante en la cabeza, pero nada más.

Comimos palomitas, helado, hamburguesas, pizza, y algo dulce de textura pegajosa que nunca supimos que era. Todavía no conseguía quitármelo de los dientes por completo.

Edward resultó ser un niño inquieto y juguetón.

\- ¡Te apoyamos! ¡Siempre estaremos contigo! ¡Te amamos!

Corean al unísono cientos de chicas que caminan un par de metros detrás de nosotros.

Él les agradece volteándose a saludarlas con la mano, y después me envuelve en un medio abrazo.

\- Bella…

Lo volteo a ver y él sonríe. ¿Qué trama?

\- La próxima vez vayamos al cine.

Me suelta y se echa a correr lo más lejos posible de mí. No entiendo porque lo hace. Ya se encuentra muy lejos pero aún puedo escuchar sus risas.

Resopló, pero creo que…

Creo que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a esto.

Niego con la cabeza y me echo a correr detrás de él.

El día continúa como empezó. La diversión no parece terminar nunca, verlo tan calmado me tranquiliza, y a pesar de que tuvimos uno que otro inconveniente con un par de anti-fans, todo se resolvió bien.

\- ¿Están cansados?

Nos pregunta Esme, quién ha venido a dejarnos. No la había visto dentro del parque de diversiones, no sabía si se había quedado o si se había ido y después había vuelto.

Edward no responde, simplemente continúa recostado en el sillón. Está molido.

\- ¿Por qué no le contestas? Estás siendo grosero.

Le digo en voz baja.

Él abre los ojos sin dar crédito a mis palabras. - ¿No te dije que no escucharía a nadie más que a ti?

Me quedo helada y Esme también.

\- ¿Puede retirarle el micrófono a Bella por un par de minutos?

El hombre de pelo rizado que acompaña a Ángela asiente y de inmediato me libera del aparatejo. Me siento aliviada pues es muy estorboso.

Ella me mira y camina en dirección a la cocina, yo la sigo sin decir nada.

\- Él me lo dijo.

Me dice cuando cierro la puerta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Me pidió el contrato.

¡Rayos!

\- No pensé que fuera a hacer algo así.

Confieso.

\- Yo tampoco.

Su tono de voz no me deja averiguar nada. No sé si está molesta.

\- Puede que te saque de quicio algunas veces, voy a pedirte que lo entiendas. No ha sido fácil para él. A muy corta edad abandonó la casa de sus padres para seguir su sueño… - sus pestañas revolotean invocando a la tristeza - No le es fácil relacionarse con las personas. Nunca permitió que nadie supiera de su verdadero yo… Sé que muchas veces dudaras de él, que querrás dejarlo, que pensarás que no puedes seguir con alguien así, pero… Trata de comprenderlo. Es un buen chico, está muy solo, y desde Rosalie nunca amo a nadie más, hasta… ahora…

¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Está diciéndome amablemente que no lo lastime?

No. Está diciendo que él… que él…

\- ¿Dices que él está enamorado de mí?

Artículo cada palabra con temor.

Ella sonríe como sólo una madre puede hacerlo. Está tratando de protegerlo.

\- Ésa ropa. – señala. – Te ha dicho que la he escogido y comprado yo, pero lo ha hecho él. No le importó acudir a la plaza, no le importó ser insultado por varias fanáticas de Rosalie. Fue solo y lo hizo por ti. - ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Solo? Sabiendo cómo está la situación… - Y anoche… - se le quiebra la voz al recordar. - Tuvo un accidente al salir corriendo del departamento de ésa… de ésa mujer – se corrige. – un automóvil lo golpeó. – mis manos comienzan a temblar. - Estuvo en el hospital toda la noche, por suerte no fue grave. - ¿Por qué está diciendo lo que él debería decir? - Por la mañana fui por él, lo llevé a mi casa, tomó un baño y se cambió de ropa. – la duda inunda su rostro - Sé que ayer… Sé que te dejó sola… Lo que estoy diciendo es… Confía en él. No hizo nada malo.

Le creo, aún así… Él es el que debió hablar conmigo. Él. No ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?

Suspira.

\- No lo hará. Él es… no piensa que sea necesario decirlo.

\- ¡¿Qué no es necesario?!

Estoy impactada por lo que ha dicho.

\- No es una persona fácil, sólo déjate llevar por él y todo saldrá bien. Edward nunca te haría daño. – ya lo hizo, lo hizo antes.

Sacudo la cabeza. Eso quedo atrás.

\- Ignora su mal humor, sus malos ratos, ignora los momentos en los que probablemente desaparecerá… Y sobre todo, no esperes a alguien romántico porque no lo es.

Es más de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Por qué no quiero volver a verlo sufrir por alguien que no ha sabido aceptarlo.

Me paso la mano por el cabello con impaciencia.

\- Justo ahora estoy vencida. Miro su sonrisa y eso es… es todo lo que necesito. Creo poder respetar su libertad, creo poder entender…

Ella asiente y toma mis manos.

\- Gracias, Bella. Ayúdalo, aunque no lo diga… Está sufriendo mucho ahora. Será difícil levantar su carrera y él lo sabe, te pido que lo ayudes. Rosalie, en el futuro… Lo complicará. No hagas preguntas, solamente hazme caso.

¿Rosalie lo complicará? ¿Más?

No entiendo.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

Su inesperada entrada nos hace dar un brinco.

Lo observo con cautela, está estirándose para poder verme mejor.

Me dirijo hasta él, tomo su mano y lo abrazo. Él lucha por apartarse, no le agradan las demostraciones de afecto en público, a menos que él las inicie.

\- Un poco más.

Le pido.

Él se queda quieto.

Cuando me aparto me topo con su expresión confusa.

\- Hoy duerme en la recámara. Me quedaré en el sillón.

Aprieta mi mano con fuerza pretendiendo ser cálido. No me quejo, pese a qué me ha dolido un poco. Sus maneras bruscas, su personalidad cambiante, sus huidas…

Todo. Estoy comenzando a enamorarme de todo.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya sé que Edward es un poco complicado pero ténganle paciencia._

 _Gracias por sus Reviews, ya saben que me pone muy feliz leerlos. Igualmente gracias a las que escriben en facebook, y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas. Las quiero a todas!_

 _Disfruten del capítulo. Nos leemos el martes, habrá Edward POV._

 _Saludos ultra-mega-hiper-recontra especiales a Ecuador y Venezuela._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	13. Ella (Especial II)

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Especial II.**

 **Edward POV.**

* * *

 _Todas las obras de arte deben empezar... por el final._

 _Edgar Allan Poe._

* * *

 _Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte mía._

 _Estaré esperando pacientemente hasta que veas las señales._

 _¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?_

 _Abre los ojos._

 _No digas que me deseas._

 _No digas que me necesitas._

 _No digas que me amas._

 _Está claro._

 _Depeche Mode - It's no good._

* * *

 **Ella.**

\- ¿Qué te parece?

Me pregunta Esme cautelosa cuando la música se detiene. Es muy diferente a lo que acostumbro a hacer, pero es realmente bueno. Aunque... Bailar y cantar en el escenario será muy cansado.

\- Me gusta. ¿Cuándo podremos grabar?

\- Te lo diré en unos días.

Asiento.

\- Sobre la audición de Bella…

Levanto las cejas, poniéndola sobre aviso. No me gusta el rumbo que está por tomar nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Me encojo de hombros.

\- Supongo que podría funcionar.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

Su perspicacia me hace rodar los ojos. ¿Es qué no puede ocultársele nada?

\- Tengo interés en ella.

Le confieso con voz firme.

\- ¿Qué tipo de interés?

Inclina la cabeza hacía mi para poder escucharme mejor. Detesto los interrogatorios.

\- El único tipo de interés que despierta una mujer en un hombre como yo. Nunca me ando por las ramas, y cuando quiero algo… Voy a por ello.

Su rostro se torna en mil colores. Está siendo bastante entrometida y lo sabe.

\- Sólo me preocupa qué… - Hago una mueca y eso la detiene. – Cambiando de tema... – Musita, negando con la cabeza, desechando la idea que hace tan pocos segundos hubiera desatado una guerra. – Rosalie quiere verte. No pensaba mencionártelo, no es prudente que la veas. Sin embargo… No deja de insistir. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Todo iba más o menos bien, hasta que la mencionó.

Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Su nombre todavía acaricia mi lengua con suavidad al igual que en el primer día.

\- No sé porque te preocupas. No tiene pruebas de nada de lo que dice.

Le contestó distraído, en un afán por olvidarme de lo que ha dicho, pero parte de mí sabe que ya es tarde.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer ir hasta las últimas consecuencias? No me malinterpretes, de ninguna manera la estoy defendiendo. Solamente no quiero que a mitad del juicio te arrepientas…

Deja las palabras flotando en el aire. Quizá tenga razón. No me siento con la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarla. Fue una parte importante de mi vida, y lo sigue siendo, para mi pesar.

\- Me reuniré con ella.

\- ¿Ahora?

Da un paso hacía atrás sin saber que esperar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que se acostumbre a mí?

\- Si.

\- No puedes irte. Las cámaras, Bella… Los periodistas. ¿Estás loco?

Suspiro al darme cuenta de la situación. Es difícil ignorarlo todo.

\- Para estar seguro de lo que haré, necesito verla.

Sin darle tiempo a nada salgo de la habitación a toda la velocidad. Su voz se estrella en mi espalda un par de veces, y fácilmente la ignoro. Bajo las escaleras sin saber muy bien que haré. Estoy desesperado, cansado de todo esto... Tiene que terminar. Rosalie tiene que detenerse.

Ángela es la primera en mirarme, debo estar causando un alboroto, pero me importa una mierda.

Visualizo mi objetivo, mi objetivo es ella. No lo pienso más y la sujeto de la muñeca esperanzado. No sería grato que se deshiciera de mi agarre. Desconozco cómo reaccionaría ante su rechazo; estoy seguro de que resultaría algo imposible de soportar, hoy. Hoy sería imposible de soportar.

Salimos de la casa con urgencia y enseguida nos topamos con los periodistas, quienes actúan al igual que un par de leones hambrientos. Los aborrezco.

\- Corre. – Le grito por encima del hombro queriendo captar su expresión, pero como todo sucede tan rápido no logro hacerlo.

Chasqueo la boca cuando caigo en la cuenta de que varios hombres nos están siguiendo con cámara en mano. Por fortuna, ella es estupendamente rápida y puede seguirme el paso. De hecho, creo que puede seguirme el paso en todo, habilidad poco usual en una chica.

El viento receloso nos castiga cada que avanzamos, de igual forma me siento pleno. Su mano es cálida y firme. Está sosteniéndose de mí al igual que yo de ella, es una sensación satisfactoria. Me gusta que no haga preguntas, me gusta que se deje llevar, me gusta que confíe en mí.

\- Detente.

Me pide, ya casi sin aliento.

Ha empezado a removerse un poco, quiere zafarse de mí. Eso no será fácil. No voy a soltarla, mucho menos ahora. La noche se hizo para ella, sólo en la oscuridad puedo verla tal cual es.

La observo por el rabillo del ojo y alzo la cabeza siguiendo su mirada. Sé lo que está pensando, hoy no hay estrellas… Pero… se equivoca. Al menos, yo logro ver una.

Respiro hondo e inspecciono en los alrededores. No hay nadie.

\- Ella quiere verme.

Le digo tras detenerme. He tenido que soltarla, pese a qué me ha costado mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Mmm?

Murmura. Repito mis palabras. ¿Será que no me ha escuchado?

Arruga la nariz y se alisa el cabello enmarañado, luego comienza a soltar incongruencias. No pedí opinión alguna, simplemente le estaba informando lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- Quiero verla.

Le manifiesto con claridad para que entienda de una vez por todas lo que trato de decirle. Quisiera que me acompañara pero esa posibilidad no existe. Más bien, no existe la posibilidad de que yo pida algo como eso. ¿Qué haría si se negaba? Sería un momento incómodo para ambos y después no habría marcha atrás, pues yo perdería por completo mi confianza en ella. Eso no.

Tenía que resolver esto lo más calmado posible, y sobre todo, tenía que enfrentarlo. Con o sin ella, mejor sin ella que con ella. Lo que sea que fuese a pasar con Rosalie, no es algo que quisiera que Bella viera.

Miro a mí alrededor con impaciencia. No tengo idea de lo que estoy buscando hasta que lo encuentro. Las letras forman la palabra: Sugar! Son de un tono rojo chillón y están en cursiva. El lugar se ve limpio, y por ahora no parece haber ningún cliente.

\- Ahí hay una cafetería – Le señalo el sitio para que lo observe con detenimiento y lo apruebe, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso se le ve consternada. ¿Por qué nunca presta atención? En fin, no hay tiempo. Le indico que me espere allí hasta que yo vuelva, sin embargo no obtengo respuesta de su parte. Simplemente asiente obediente, una y otra vez. Eso me exaspera.

¡Yo no busco absoluta obediencia, cariño!

Con discreción me muerdo la orilla del labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa, siento el impulso de abrazarla. Pero… Un taxi se acerca, no hay tiempo. Sigo insistiendo en que no hay tiempo. Mientras más rápido termine con Rosalie, mejor. Le señalo al conductor la dirección a la que planeo dirigirme, y él asiente con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez me ha reconocido, o simplemente le he caído mal a primera vista.

Abro y cierro la mano con la que he sujetado a Bella, aún me hormiguea. Es algo electrizante.

Luego de casi treinta minutos, llegamos y por suerte no me he dejado la cartera. Ése sujeto se me vendría a golpes si le saliera con una excusa a la hora de pagar la cuota.

\- Gracias.

Murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche. Él se hace el sordo, aguarda hasta que desciendo del auto por completo para que pueda arrancar, y se pierde de nuevo por la ciudad.

Cuando me giro la realidad me aplasta. Desde que conocí a Bella no he vuelto por aquí… Solía venir cada noche, solía caminar por la acera, solía recordar el pasado... recordar a mi ingeniosa y astuta rubia… Pero, desde que ella llegó todo eso terminó, vaya… Ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta ahora que me encontraba aquí. No ha pasado demasiado, sin embargo se siente como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Fuera de órbita.

El portero me recibe y me reconoce al instante. Me saluda cordial y yo hago lo mismo. Prácticamente corro hasta dónde sé, está el elevador. Es el último piso. Exactamente, el piso diez. El movimiento es tan lento que comienzo a preguntarme lo que hago aquí. ¿Debería volver? ¿Debería llamar a Bella? Debería decirle que beba un café, o un chocolate caliente. El chocolate va más con ella.

Desgraciadamente el chocante sonido del ascensor me saca de mis pensamientos y las puertas se abren. He llegado.

Mis pasos resuenan en mi cabeza, todavía puedo dar marcha atrás. ¿Pero que lograría con eso? Ella seguiría como hasta ahora, inventando miles de cosas y yo… Bueno, continuaría encerrado en casa, en el estudio, o en cualquier lugar en dónde no hubiera reporteros. Eso no es vida. Definitivamente tengo que terminar con esto.

Abstraído... Sin percatarme absolutamente de nada, ya estoy detrás de la puerta, de su puerta. Esa puerta que crucé tantas veces, incluso con desesperación.

Estoy por tocar, pero ella…

\- Llegaste.

Me dice sonriente.

Su rostro aún tiene moretones, pero sigue hermosa. Hermosa, siempre hermosa. ¡Mierda!

Asiento.

\- ¿No piensas entrar?

Me pregunta, abriéndome paso.

Sin quererlo mis manos forman puños. Esto es más difícil de lo que yo creía.

\- ¿Y tú novia?

Alzo el rostro y cuadro los hombros.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Intento sonar lo más distante que puedo pero su perfume está en todas partes.

Ella sonríe a medias y yo me quedo embobado. Esperé tanto por ver ésa sonrisa…

\- Vamos a la sala.

Al ver que no me muevo, ella avanza y yo la sigo. Como siempre, siguiéndola a todas partes, a dónde sea que fuera. Siempre fue así. Cuando llegamos todo empeora. Nada ha cambiado, todo está tal y como lo recordaba. La mesita de centro hecha de caoba, los sillones de piel, las cortinas blancas de seda… Espera… Esto…

Me giro y veo el piano de cola, el piano que yo le regalé. El piano en dónde le enseñé a tocar, el piano en dónde la hice mía… Un florero descansa sobre una de las dos mesitas de cristal que se encuentran al fondo, y cuando presto más atención… Son tulipanes amarillos, las flores que le traía cada noche…

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer con todo esto?

Ella sonríe nuevamente. Parece indefensa, pero no puedo dejar que me engañe.

\- Son mis flores favoritas. ¿Qué tiene que estén aquí? ¿Te recuerda algo?

No consigue disfrazar la burla en sus palabras.

Niego.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué quieres?

La opresión en el pecho cada vez se vuelve más insoportable. Lleva poca ropa, y a pesar de los muchos vendajes que cubren su cuerpo, para mi sigue siendo extremadamente irresistible.

\- ¿Vas a disculparte por lo qué me hiciste?

Murmura con voz apagada.

Niego con la cabeza y me acomodo el flequillo. ¿A qué quiere jugar?

\- Sabes que nada pasó. No hice lo que le estás diciendo a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Cómo explicas todo esto, entonces?

Dice, señalando los azulados hematomas que se encuentran esparcidos por sus largas piernas.

\- Quiero creer que tuviste un accidente, porque la verdad… El hecho de pensar que tú misma te lo hayas provocado... me asquea.

Suelta una risita fingida que se ve interrumpida por el dolor. Sé que tiene varias fracturas, pero eso no puede ablandarme, no después de todo lo que me está causando…

\- Esto podría empeorar. Lo único que quiero es una disculpa pública.

Resoplo.

\- Lo que quieres es que acepte que hice lo que dices, y no lo haré. No hay manera. No voy a cargar con la culpa de algo que no he hecho.

Mi voz tranquila comienza a impacientarla. Trastabilla hasta dónde me encuentro, y delinea mis labios con la yema de sus dedos. Contengo la respiración.

\- Te quise, te querré siempre. Me equivoqué Edward…

Masculla. Inhalo su aliento, es tan familiar que me provoca a mareo. Quisiera poder besarla, pero… Una delgada línea de acero me lo impide.

\- Si eso es verdad, entonces… - Desvío la mirada para aclarar mis ideas. - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Se acerca un par de centímetros más. La calidez que emana me atrae al igual que un imán. – Porque me has traicionado.

No comprendo lo que está diciendo. ¿Traicionarla? ¿Yo?

\- Ésa novia tuya... No es como las otras... - Le tiembla la voz. - A ella realmente la quieres.

Lo que Esme no se había atrevido a decirme lo ha hecho ella. Lo que yo mismo no me atrevo a aceptar lo ha reconocido ella. Le ha dado al punto.

\- ¿Cómo puede contar eso como traición? ¿Se te olvida que fuiste tú la que me dejó?

Me sujeta de las manos para sostenerse y presiona sobre mis labios.

\- Fue un error. Me he equivocado mucho, pero tú… Juraste amarme siempre, a pesar de todo. Rompiste tu promesa.

Cierro los ojos y ella vuelve a besarme. Sus labios son amables, suaves, expertos… Sin embargo, hay algo que no va bien.

Debo ser el idiota más grande del mundo al aceptar esto, al comportarme de esta forma tan patéticamente débil; pero ella fue mi todo por un largo tiempo. Fue mi primer amor... Claro que tuve novias antes, tuve sexo antes, y vaya que lo tuve, pero ella... fue especial.

\- ¿Intentas decirme que es justo lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué lo merezco?

Niega, y la punta de su nariz se desliza delicadamente por mi mejilla derecha.

\- Intento decirte que tienes una opción.

Estoy a punto de apartarme, pero ella me detiene al instante y yo me quedo inmóvil para no lastimarla.

\- Vuelve. - Murmura.

Al fin lo ha dicho.

\- Ella nunca te querrá como yo, y tú jamás… – Hace énfasis en la última palabra. – la querrás como me quieres a mí.

Me doy la vuelta para no seguir viéndola. Sus ojos llorosos relampaguean en mi mente al igual que el sol, cegándome.

Se pega a mi espalda y yo suspiro.

\- Es verdad lo que has dicho. Jamás la querré como te quiero a ti, mas la quiero. En verdad la quiero. La quiero como sólo puedo quererla a ella, sin comparaciones, sin medidas, sin mentiras. Si me quedará aquí, a tus pies, como hice cada día desde que te conocí... perdería algo muy importante, perdería algo que he recuperado, algo que ella me ha hecho recuperar… - Su abrazo se fortalece. – A mí mismo.

Es doloroso, pero debo hacerlo.

\- ¡Aléjate! Lo que dijiste… Es tarde ya.

Sujeto sus manos y las aparto con brusquedad. Ella suelta un quejido, pero no puedo arrepentirme, no puedo sentir culpa. Lo que me está haciendo ella es incalculablemente peor. ¿O dónde dice que si las mujeres se portan como perras no merecen castigo? ¿Acaso es una norma que únicamente se aplica al género masculino?

Si un hombre golpea, todos van detrás de él con antorchas encendidas, pero si una mujer lo hace… ¿Qué sucede? Si. Si. Las mujeres nacen teniendo que ser fuertes, es verdad. Hay mucho sufrimiento en sus vidas, sufrimiento nato que les ha sido dado por fuerzas inexplicables, y el hombre… El hombre ha nacido con opciones: o ser fuerte, o no serlo. Yo quiero serlo, desde hoy lo seré, y por ese motivo no puedo sucumbir. Rosalie es fuerte, está en su condición de mujer serlo, pero yo… Aprenderé. Juro que aprenderé.

Aprieto los labios y sonrío.

Estoy molesto. Los golpes que ella tiene no son por causa mía. Ha querido embaucarme con sus jueguitos mentales, con la atracción que sabe que tengo hacia ella. Ha querido jugar con mi pasado, pero…

Ella me ha hecho ganar. Bella... Ésa chica lista tiene toda la razón. No tengo porque esconder quien soy, nunca debí hacerlo. Y todos los que me juzguen, que serán muchos… ¡Que se vayan a la mierda!

La miro por un par de segundos, está destrozada.

\- Te arrepentirás.

Me dice, forzando una sonrisa.

Se acabó.

Salgo de ahí lo más rápido que puedo. Estoy envenenado de su toque, de sus movimientos pausados, de su aroma… Su sabor. Un par de calles no son suficientes para deshacerme de toda esta adrenalina, de todo este enojo. Mis piernas piden más y más, más velocidad, más libertad.

 _Tengo que ir con Bella..._

Ese es mi último pensamiento antes de ser arrollado por un auto.

El dolor, no puedo sentirlo. Algo dentro de mí se ha roto para siempre. He dejado ir una parte importante de mi antiguo yo, he dejado ir algo que he venido arrastrando desde hace años. Cierro los ojos y me entrego al descanso.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo has podido dejar botado el programa? He tenido que hablar con el director del canal y por fortuna ha comprendido. ¿Por qué sigues complicándolo? ¿No te importa tu carrera? ¿No te importa perder todo por lo que duramente has trabajado?

El parloteo de Esme me despierta, pero la dejo desahogarse. Sé que nunca ha sido fácil trabajar conmigo.

\- Dicen que estarás bien, que sólo fue el susto.

\- ¿Puedo ir a tú casa a tomar un baño?

No quiero ir con ella así. Me siento sucio.

\- Desde luego. ¿Y Bella?

Me incorporo y mi espina dorsal protesta. El golpe ha sido fuerte, sin embargo me encuentro de maravilla. No tengo ni un sólo rasguño.

\- Iré por ella después.

Le digo tras un bostezo, estoy empezando a echar de menos mi cama.

La siguiente hora, Esme se dedicó a llenar las formas necesarias para poder salir del hospital, y durante el trayecto a su casa le conté todo lo sucedido con Rosalie. Ella únicamente se dedicó a escuchar y a asentir.

\- Eso quiere decir... ¿Hasta las últimas consecuencias?

Me pregunta, reprimiendo su más que obvia emoción.

\- Si.

Ahora estoy seguro. No descansaría hasta revelar toda la verdad.

El baño fue gratificante. Me siento nuevo.

\- ¡Ah! - Estiro los brazos en dirección al techo y los dejo ahí un par de segundos. Este sitio si que tiene pinta de ser un hogar, mi casa es… Joder, una simple casa.

Esme tiene ropa mía por todas partes, creo que tiene más ropa mía que suya. Es algo divertido de pensar. En mis inicios, antes de mi debut, había vivido con ella y con el resto de los músicos durante un tiempo, desde entonces algunas de mis cosas seguían aquí. Y no tenía intención de llevármelas. Ella es una de las pocas mujeres en las que se puede confiar. Aparte de...

Blah. Blah. Las cursilerías no son mi estilo.

\- Hay algo que voy a pedir. - Permanezco en silencio un instante para disfrutar de su rostro consternado. - Quiero ir al parque de diversiones.

Ella se queda boquiabierta.

\- ¿Hoy?

Asiento.

\- Humm. Bien. – Acepta sin estar segura. - Llevaré las cámaras y haré una llamada al parque.

\- Si.

No me tiene dando de brincos el hecho de que nos graben, pero supongo que no queda de otra.

\- ¿Estarás bien? Sabes que las personas están creyendo todas las idioteces que publican algunas revistas.

Me previene con gesto preocupado.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Acomodo mi gorra y me levanto del comedor.

\- Me voy.

\- Te llevo.

Niego.

\- Tomaré un taxi. ¿Puedes reservar una habitación en el hotel de siempre? Iré con Bella.

Pestañea un par de veces. Sus ojos son pequeños y redondos, se asemejan a los de mi madre.

\- Te llamaré para confirmar.

\- Gracias.

Me despido ya de espaldas con un gesto de mano.

Antes de ir a recoger a Bella necesitaré de ropa y cosas de mujer. ¡Qué vergüenza!

¿Un hombre como yo escogiendo maquillaje y ropa interior? Eso no va conmigo. NO VA CONMIGO. ¡DEMONIOS!

Igual lo haré.

Aprieto la mandíbula y me alboroto el cabello para después volver a acomodarlo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Me pregunta la guapa vendedora de la tienda. El taxi no ha tardado nada en llegar a la Plaza.

Sonrío y ella se queda estupefacta.

\- ¿Usted es… es… es…

No puede terminar la pregunta. ¿Por qué todas reaccionan así? Yo estaría impresionado solamente si se plantara frente a mí un alíen. Ojalá un día sucediera. Sería magnífico.

\- Si. Soy Edward Cullen.

Se coloca una mano en el pecho y al instante me hace sentir incómodo. Espero que no monte una escenita.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo qué buscaba?

Lucha por mantener la calma y yo ruego porque lo logre, o terminará asustándome. He tenido malas experiencias con varias fanáticas. En un aeropuerto fui manoseado, empujado, y casi desnudado. La seguridad no podía hacer mucho ante tanta gente.

\- Pues… No sé. ¿Algo cómodo?

\- ¿Para…

Me mira de arriba abajo y yo frunzo el ceño ofendido.

\- Para mi novia.

Le digo en voz baja.

\- Ah. Claro.

Camina por el pasillo y me muestra un par de modelitos de los cuales yo no tengo ni idea.

\- ¿Y qué talla es?

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Talla? ¿Y yo que voy a saber? No me sé ni la mía.

\- Pues…

Levanto las manos, formando con ellas el tamaño. Ella suelta una risotada y yo me quedo perplejo. ¿Qué pasa?

\- La he visto en televisión, pero… Siempre va demasiado tapada. ¿No cree?

¿Tapada? Mentira. Yo siempre he logrado ver muy bien t-o-o-o-d-o a la perfección. Una chica no necesita andar casi desnuda para ser sexy y atractiva.

\- Pues, es casi como usted… Unos centímetros más alta. – Alzo una mano a la altura de mi hombro. – Y… Su trasero es más grande.

Ella se sonroja al instante. - ¿Qué le ocurre a ésta señorita? Enarco una ceja y la observo con recelo, tiene que tomarse esto en serio.

\- Eh. Creo que éste le vendría bien.

Me entrega la prenda y yo asiento.

\- ¿Y de sostén?

Eso es más difícil. Utiliza sudaderas con frecuencia, y en la playa… No la mire demasiado. No quería ser obvio. Pero… La había abrazado antes y…

\- Yo diría que para ser naturales son grandes, de buen tamaño.

Le respondo con honestidad. He conocido bastantes mujeres y la mayoría ha pasado por cirugía. Todo está bien visualmente hasta que llega el momento de tocar. En este punto la divina magia termina. Prefiero lo natural.

\- Llévese éste.

Me dice, después de un largo silencio.

\- Si. - Sin duda jamás volvería a hacer algo así.

He pagado y también he tenido que dar un autógrafo. La verdad, estuvo bien.

Por suerte, la ropa fue más sencilla de conseguir, al igual que los zapatos. Pero el maquillaje… ¿Tipo de piel? ¿Tono de piel? ¿Rizador de pestañas térmico? ¿Rizador de pestañas eléctrico? ¿Labial cremoso? ¿Labial mate? ¿Lápiz labial voluminizador?

¡¿Qué jodida mierda voy a saber yo?!

El sonido del celular me saca de mi arrebato de frustración.

\- La habitación está lista.

\- Gracias. Necesito algo más. El contrato de Bella, el original. ¿Puedes llevarlo a la habitación del hotel? Déjalo sobre la cama.

Tarda en responder.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es peligroso andar por ahí con ese tipo de cosas, podría perderse, y…

\- Sólo llévalo, después de todo es algo que yo quise hacer.

Creo que lo está pensando, porque nuevamente su silencio me saca de quicio.

\- ¡Hey, tú!

Un grito capta mi atención y me provoca voltear.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste golpearla? ¿Crees que por ser famoso puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?

Es un hombre de altura promedio de no más de cuarenta años.

\- Por favor, llévalo.

Le pido por última vez a Esme y cuelgo.

\- No quiero problemas.

Murmuro por debajo, ocultándome en la gorra.

\- ¡Miren, es el golpeador!

Comienza a gritar. Las personas empiezan a formar un círculo a nuestro alrededor. ¡Con un carajo!

\- ¿No hablarás? ¿Vas a esconderte siempre?

Al darse cuenta de que no responderé nada, los insultos se dejan venir. Sé que algunos están grabando esto, sé que en unos minutos estará dando vueltas por todo Internet.

\- Vine de compras como usted. ¿Puede dejarme pasar?

Intento abrirme paso entre la multitud, pero él me da un empujón.

\- Lo siento.

Le digo con un hilo de voz a una joven con la que he chocado, me percato de que está usando uniforme de estudiante. Ella me mira, me sonríe con timidez y se retira.

Al poco rato, la seguridad de la plaza llega hasta dónde nos encontramos y amablemente me escolta hasta otro sitio. Todavía me queda algo por comprar. Dos hombres se ofrecen a acompañarme y yo se los agradezco. Espero que el tipo desagradable no aparezca de nuevo. Me ha logrado poner muy ansioso, y cualquier ruidito me crespa los nervios. Así es esto. Una vez que estás arriba todos están ahí, pero en los momentos difíciles...

Es mejor que deje de pensar en eso.

Me lleva más de media hora dar con un cesto de basura de acero inoxidable, dicha tarea me ha servido para distraerme. Los conocía por las películas y ahora tenía una razón para tener uno.

Al poco rato ya estoy de nuevo en un taxi. Esto ha sido complicado. Mentalmente estoy agotado. Los seres humanos son tan estúpidos... Insultarme por algo sin fundamentos.

Sacudo la cabeza y recuerdo que Bella hace ése mismo gesto con frecuencia.

\- Ella bebió mucho.

Es lo primero que me dicen cuando llego al lugar en dónde la he dejado.

\- ¿La engaña?

La miro incrédulo. ¿De dónde saca eso?

\- ¿Cómo pudo dejarla aquí? Ya es de día. ¿En serio estaba seguro de que continuaría aquí?

Sus preguntas me provocan fastidio, pero son ciertas. Ha pasado mucho desde que… Toda una noche.

Me encojo de hombros.

No había pensado en que existía la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera.

Si dejas a alguien en un lugar no tiene por qué moverse. ¿O sí?

\- Gracias por cuidarla.

\- Quisimos llevarla a mi recámara pero no nos dejo. - Me explica. - Estaba como loca lanzando golpes por todas partes.

Sonrío al imaginar la escena.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo como agradecimiento?

No me ha parecido correcto ofrecer dinero. Podría ofenderse, además ella no lo ha pedido.

\- Soy Bree. Un día vengan a comer con nosotros.

No es tan valiente como para mirarme directamente, pero lo intenta y sonríe con sencillez.

Asiento. Posiblemente la próxima semana sea posible.

La tal Bree resultó ser simpática y bastante graciosa (me relató con detalle todo lo que Bella hizo, y lo más importante, todo lo que dijo)... Su madre es amable (aunque, eso digo de casi todas las personas mayores), pero su hermana pequeña es… Absorbente. No soy paciente. No me gustan los extraños que se sienten en confianza demasiado pronto. Me resulta apabullante.

Luego de cruzar un par de palabras con Bella la llevo hasta el hotel. Está hecha una sopa. En verdad que ha bebido. Eso me gusta. Me gusta una chica que pueda beber.

Creo que puedo comenzar con ella, sólo espero que no se creé una idea errónea de lo que será. En lo que actualmente a mí respecta, querer a alguien no significa cambiar quien eres. Si ella espera que le lleve flores, que le diga frases románticas como de película y todas esas tonterías, se llevará una enorme decepción. Que yo sienta algo por ella no cambia nada, hasta ahora he podido comprenderlo. Amar no significa volverse la persona perfecta que tu pareja desea, amar significa ser uno mismo y aún así ser amado. Eso es lo que yo quiero, pero… ¿Será eso lo que ella quiere?

Necesito una chica a la que le guste reír, bromear, divertirse. Una chica que no lleve mucho maquillaje, una chica que se sienta hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, y lo más importante; una chica con la que se pueda hablar. Que no sea celosa, demandante, ni pegajosa. Que tenga sus propias metas, sus propios sueños… No quiero una niña pequeña a la que tenga que cuidar, simplemente quiero a alguien con quien compartir parte de mi vida.

Suspiro y la miro sin que se de cuenta.

No sabe ni lo que le espera. ¡Voy a conquistarte, _a mi manera_!

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Un saludo a **Anna DG** , igualmente besos y abrazos desde México. Tenle paciencia a nuestro Edward, no es tan malo como parece. _

_**Yoliki**! Muchas gracias por siempre dejar tu Review, me hace muy feliz leerte. Suerte en todo. _

_Aquí está el POV. Edward **Iwanaha** , espero lo disfrutes mucho. Saludos. _

_**Somasosa** : Please, be patient. Have a nice day! _

_Besos gigantes para ti, **Tata XOXO**. Edward comenzará a abrirse a nuestra Bells. _

_**Roxy Sanchez** , mucha suerte para ti también. Gracias por entender a Edward, tienes razón. Cada quién tiene sus propios demonios. Un gran saludo. _

_**Karla C. Lopez,** espero continúes disfrutando de la historia. Un abrazo. _

_**Claudia Andrea**! Es verdad que es un poco complicado, gracias por leer. Saludos!_

 _En verdad que las quiero mucho a todas por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su Review! Y mis **lectoras silenciosas** , un abrazo gigante! _

_Nos leemos el martes con un capítulo normal._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	14. Derribando muros

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Nunca quise hacerte llorar._

 _Haré lo que sea para que esto pueda volar._

 _Tienes que aferrarte._

 _Aferrarte a lo que sientes._

 _Voy a poner mi confianza en nosotros._

 _Sé que este amor se dirige en la misma dirección._

 _Hacia adelante._

 _Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato. - Up._

* * *

 _..._

 _"En los corazones de los hombres más temerarios hay cuerdas que no se dejan tocar sin emoción"_

 _Edgar Allan Poe._

 _..._

* * *

 **Derribando muros.**

La noche me ha alcanzado con todo y sus miles de interrogantes.

Esme ya se ha ido, y Edward se encuentra sumamente concentrado en un filme de terror; es la clásica película en dónde el asesino nunca muere, y en dónde el heroico protagonista se salva junto a la hermosa chica de cuerpo voluptuoso. Intento concentrarme en la trama, pero la verdad es que estoy agotada y no encuentro el momento para poder marcharme. Él ha dicho que duerma en su habitación, y está bien… Sólo que no sé… ¿Debo levantarme e irme sin decir nada? O… ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Un, simple buenas noches?

Le miro de reojo sin saber qué hacer, estoy segura de que Ángela me está observando y ése motivo me provoca sentirme todavía más insegura. ¿Por qué el equipo de grabación debe quedarse a dormir en la casa? ¿No basta con las cámaras fijas?

\- ¿Estás asustada?

Me pregunta de repente sin apartar la vista del televisor.

\- No.

Suelta una risita burlona.

\- Mentirosa.

Enarco una ceja. ¿De dónde ha sacado que estoy asustada? Como si un montón de sangre falsa pudiera atemorizarme…

Aprieta los labios, y con pesar exagerado me mira fijamente, escudriñando mi expresión.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Tenías los ojos muy abiertos, era aterrador. Creí que tenías miedo.

Me dice, imitando el gesto que según él, yo había adoptado por un largo rato.

\- No me di cuenta, debe ser el cansancio.

Le doy una respuesta simple sin pensar demasiado. Mentalmente estoy exhausta. A veces parecemos una pareja normal, aunque sea por segundos… Y después todo se vuelve extraño. Lo que me ha dicho Esme lo ha complicado, me tiene bastante molesta que otra persona tenga que decirme lo que él debería…

Da un respingo y levanta las manos a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¿Estás enojada?

Ha querido hacer una pregunta, y en su lugar lo ha afirmado.

Arruga la nariz, está entrando en pánico.

\- No. Iré a dormir.

Traga en silencio y asiente con la cabeza. Es gracioso. Le pone nervioso cuando las personas lloran, se molestan o gritan. En ocasiones puede parecer un chico muy introvertido.

Subo las escaleras sin mirar atrás, concentrándome en el dolor de piernas. Es como si hubiera caminado por horas sin parar.

\- ¡Ahh! Quiero dormir.

Bostezo estirando los brazos hacia el frente y abro la puerta de un sólo movimiento, sin molestarme en cerrarla. Corro directo a la cama y me lanzó a ella en un intento de salto olímpico. Es tan suave y acolcho-nada… Mis músculos lo agradecen.

Dándole tregua al tiempo, me quedo dormida en segundos, hasta que…

Un ligero cosquilleo me recorre desde el hombro hasta la muñeca derecha. Manoteo por puro instinto y me vuelvo a dormir, pero… Allí está, el mismo cosquilleo.

Un murmullo es captado por mi adormilado subconsciente, pero estoy rendida, y no le doy ni la más mínima importancia. Restriego la manga de la sudadera en mi rostro para eliminar el molesto hormigueo que ahora se ha apoderado de todo mi cuerpo, me giro y me voy de espaldas.

No alcanzo ni a pegar un grito, la sorpresa me ha dejado muda.

Como puedo, me pongo de rodillas y escalo por las cobijas hasta subirme por completo nuevamente a la cama... Un sonido apabullante me revuelve el estómago. Quizás sean risas, o algo más… No estoy segura.

Aclaro la vista más de diez veces para saber lo que sucede, pero es como si tuviera una roca atada en cada párpado.

\- ¿Bella?

Levanto la cabeza a modo de reflejo al haber escuchado mi nombre.

\- Recórrete.

Me dice la voz, y yo me quedo exactamente en el mismo sitio. Estoy por cerrar los ojos. No aguanto más.

\- ¡Ay!

Suelto un gritito cuando vuelvo a la realidad. Edward me tiene en brazos y yo lucho por zafarme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me mira perplejo ante mi reacción. – No puedo dormir en el sofá, es malo para mi espalda.

Explica, mientras me coloca en el lado derecho de la cama.

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Piensa dormir aquí? De ningún modo.

\- Entonces dormiré abajo.

Rápidamente se acuesta y me envuelve en un abrazo.

\- No seas absurda, hemos dormido juntos antes.

Me volteo hacia él y lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Se olvidó de las cámaras o qué? ¿Dormir conmigo antes? ¿Por qué ha dicho eso en voz alta?

\- Exacto. D – O – R – M – I – D – O.

Pronunció cada letra en un volumen casi ensordecedor. Tiene que quedar claro que entre Edward y yo no ha habido nada de sexo. Nada. Nada. De por si ya muchos se preguntan acerca de nuestra vida sexual, ahora con esto...

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que piensen?

Me pregunta con preocupación actuada.

\- No. Pero no debemos decir mentiras.

Su calor comienza a adherirse a mi cuerpo paulatinamente, envolviéndome en una sensación devastadora. Su agarre es tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que dos personas que se tienen… - duda – cierto afecto… – Tengan intimidad?

Sonrío con sorna ante lo que ha dicho, pero mi sonrisa se ve interrumpida cuando termina la pregunta. ¿Intimidad ha dicho?

Sujeto con firmeza su muñeca para obligarlo a apartarse pero él se pega más a mí, inclusive rodeándome con su pierna.

\- Mira… Independientemente de lo que ha pasado o no, no voy a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo se entere.

Sonríe hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

\- De todos modos vas a casarte conmigo.

Murmura en mi oído.

Un balde de agua fría me ha caído en la cabeza. ¿Qué está diciendo?

No sé de dónde me ha salido tanta fuerza, tal vez de la exasperación, pero he logrado zafarme. No me giro para verle, simplemente me escabullo de ahí.

\- ¿Matrimonio? ¡Qué se joda! ¿Y después qué más?

Me quejo en voz alta, a sabiendas de que por la noche no llevo colocado el micrófono.

\- Hablar de nuestra inexistente vida sexual ante las cámaras... ¡Qué idiota!

No es hasta que veo a Ángela y al equipo que caigo en cuenta de que no ha sido buena idea bajar. Lo han visto todo, y tal vez hasta lo han escuchado todo. No sé quién está más avergonzado. Si yo, o ellos.

\- Buenas noches.

Les digo sin más y me acurruco en el sillón ocultando el rostro entre las sábanas; sábanas que Edward ha dejado echas un desastre. No me detengo a desenredarlas, solamente me cubro con ellas, así como están.

¿Por qué tiene que portarse así? Nunca dice nada y después dice hasta de más… Qué gran fastidio. Pero…

Suspiro. Debo meterme en la cabeza (aunque sea a punta de martillazos) que así es él. Aceptarlo, entenderlo… Blah. Blah. Pero... cómo la gran mayoría de las cosas, es muy fácil decirlo (no hacerlo). ¡Maldición! Es imposible pensar cuando tengo su aroma impregnado en todas partes. ¿Cuánta loción usa? No me ha abrazado por mucho tiempo y sin embargo, mi ropa y mi cabello huelen a él.

\- Hablemos.

Dice a mis espaldas. ¿Cuándo llegó? Es silencioso de una forma casi espeluznante. Estoy en un mal momento. No es buena idea hablar ahora.

\- Te espero en el baño de aquí abajo.

¿En el baño dijo?

Ah, vaya. Por supuesto… No hay cámaras ahí, de todos modos suena muy raro. Prácticamente me ha citado para hablar, en el cuarto de baño.

Lo escucho desde lejos darle explicaciones a Ángela, pero la voz de ella nunca llega.

A regañadientes me incorporo, y me arrastro hasta el lugar que me ha indicado.

Murmuro un lo siento al equipo de grabación, y me adentro en la habitación, en la oscura habitación.

Estoy por encender la luz pero su mano cálida me detiene.

\- Así déjalo.

Me aparto al instante sin decir nada, y a tientas tomo asiento en el suelo. El mármol está muy frío.

\- Lo que dije… Estaba bromeando.

Se justifica.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te enojas?

Me muerdo el labio inferior sin atreverme a decir nada.

\- ¿No vas a decirme?

Sigo sin responder.

Él chasquea la boca y se coloca de cuclillas frente a mí. Coloca un dedo en mi mentón y me alza el rostro a la altura de sus labios.

\- No funcionará si no dices lo que piensas.

Me dice en un hilo de voz, y yo me deshago en risotadas. Edward no comprende.

\- ¿Tú me dices eso? ¿Tú? ¿El que nunca dice nada?

No logro distinguirlo del todo, pero la luz de la luna entra sigilosa por la ventana, iluminándole tenuemente el rostro.

\- ¿Es eso?

Asiento una vez, reponiéndome de mi ataque de risa.

\- Debiste decirlo antes, te hubieras ahorrado mucho. ¡No soy adivino!

Sus relucientes dientes blancos me hacen saber que está sonriendo. Está sonriendo de verdad, ésta es la sonrisa que siempre logra dejarme casi inconsciente.

Desvió la mirada ocultando mi palpitante ensoñación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Mmm?

No me atrevo a verle todavía.

\- De esto. – Murmura, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

\- Quiero que… - trago saliva – te apartes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Ah?

Estoy adentrándome en terreno peligroso. Estoy por adentrarme en su mundo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Repite.

\- Porque… - Si. ¿Por qué, Bella?

\- Porque…

Acaricia las letras con la lengua en un tono seductor. Si no se aparta voy a quedarme clavada en este lugar por días.

Supongo que el contemplar mi rostro completamente traumatizado le ha causado gracia, pues ha inclinado levemente la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para después sonreír. Estoy, mentalmente boquiabierta. Su aroma es intoxicante, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos oscuros, su nariz perfecta, su aliento y… su sonrisa.

El tiempo parece eterno, pero no ha pasado ni un segundo. Me toma desprevenida y me besa. Mantengo los ojos abiertos para asegurarme de no desmayarme, es demasiado. Nunca puedo anticipar sus movimientos.

Su lengua se comporta gentil y se abre paso por mi boca; el sabor es familiar, dulce y peculiar. Me sujeta de los hombros y me ayuda a levantarme sin apartarse. Siento como la temperatura gélida y hostil del muro recorre mi espalda poco a poco hasta que estoy de pie por completo. Sus manos se posan en mi cabello y después comienzan a descender de forma aventurada hasta mi cadera, en donde se detienen. Rodeo su cintura en un cándido abrazo, pero él continua sin liberarme. Está robándome la respiración.

He querido permanecer con los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo. Mirar sus largas pestañas tan de cerca es un espectáculo extraordinario de presenciar, más la emoción me ha vencido. En algún momento se aleja para mirarme, sé que sus ojos tratan de advertirme algo, pero yo no tengo ni idea, y no planeo resistirme a nada.

Sus manos vagabundean sutilmente por mis brazos, mi cintura, mi cadera, nuevamente mi cintura, para finalmente detenerse y aferrarse a mis manos. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y hace presión. Es una situación muy erótica, y él lo sabe. De hecho, lo está haciendo a propósito.

Disimula una sonrisa y eleva nuestros brazos en plena totalidad, hasta hacerme sentir tensa; colocando cada uno en cada lado. Me muevo sin darme cuenta, comprobando mi seguridad. Es el instinto de supervivencia.

Le observo a través de las pestañas y me humedezco los labios. Siento la boca seca. Inesperadamente me ha dado mucha sed.

\- Ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Su voz suena ronca, al menos no soy la única afectada.

\- ¿De… qué… hablas?

No me molesto en ocultar el temblor al pronunciar las palabras.

\- Siempre andas por ahí pareciendo confundida, enojada, y asustada. ¿Qué puedo hacer para qué ya no te sientas así? - Me interroga, yendo directamente al punto.

Su frente casi puede rozar la mía. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto calor aquí? ¿Por qué tiene que verse tan atractivo? ¿Por qué tengo que pensar tantas tonterías?

\- Para empezar… Esto. – le digo sin sonar convencida. – No tienes que hacer estas cosas. Ni…

Da un paso hacia adelante, poniendo a prueba mi nivel de aventura. Su musculatura es sólida, rígida, firme y cálida... – Ni hablar de cosas privadas frente a las cámaras.

La última oración la he dicho tan rápido que le ha resultado cómico.

Al fin, opta por descansar su frente sobre la mía, ésta se siente tibia y suave.

Sonríe a medias con los ojos cerrados.

\- Asegúrate de decirme siempre lo que piensas, lo referente a nosotros, quiero decir.

\- Si. – le contesto mecánicamente.

\- Haré lo mismo.

\- Si. – respondo de nuevo.

Desliza su rostro hasta descansarlo en una de mis mejillas e inhala. Sus labios forman una pequeña curva cerca de mis labios. Me propongo bajar los brazos para envolverle en una demandante caricia llena de todo el afecto que soy capaz de darle, pero en cuanto él se da cuenta de lo que haré, los mantiene firmes, haciendo presión tortuosa en su antiguo sitio.

\- Una pregunta más.

Murmura sin apartarse ni un milímetro. Su hálito provoca una descarga de picazón en toda mi piel. No es molesta, pero… Es como si necesitara de algo más para hacer que desaparezca. Quizá de más contacto…

\- ¿Eres virgen?

Si otro me hubiera preguntado eso seguramente me habría molestado, pero lo ha hecho en un tono tan bajo que estoy segura de que le ha incomodado más de lo que podría incomodarme a mí. Además, no es algo de lo que deba sentirme avergonzada.

\- ¿Importa?

Le pregunto casi sin voz, pretendiendo ser juguetona.

\- No. – responde sincero. - Pero si lo eres haré las cosas más lentas. No soy tan _bestia_ como tú crees.

Me dan ganas de reír por lo que ha dicho, pero no puedo. Me encuentro petrificada en mi sitio.

\- Lo soy.

Le respondo, esta vez sin titubear. Decir aquéllo en voz alta no provoca ni un poco de sonrojo en mis mejillas. La verdad es que no han faltado oportunidades, más bien han faltado ganas. Los besos y las caricias estaban bien, pero… No sé, nunca sentí la necesidad de llegar a eso con nadie.

\- Bien. – murmura con tranquilidad, alejándose un poco. – Voy a soltarte ahora.

Me previene.

Baja nuestras manos y me libera. Estoy algo adolorida.

Se da la vuelta y suspiro. Se irá. Por fin. Necesito echarme agua fría en el rostro para despabilarme.

Doy un paso hacia el lavabo pero él se aferra a mi sudadera, da un paso y se aproxima a mi rostro. Ha logrado exaltarme de nuevo.

\- Te engañé.

Me dice con satisfacción, y une sus labios a los míos por última vez.

Al día siguiente hemos despertado juntos. Me ha convencido de dormir en la misma cama, asegurándome que sólo dormiríamos, aunque de todos modos no necesitaba asegurarme nada. No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo con todas esas cámaras.

Ángela no ha dejado de mirarme, está segura de que algo importante ha sucedido en ése cuarto de baño y la mata no saber qué. Se prepara para iniciar una ronda de preguntas y yo me acomodo en el moderno sillón invididual reclinable color celeste que para nada combina con la elegante sala que se localiza justo a mi derecha.

\- ¿Están mejor?

Me interroga, dándole un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza. ¿A dónde se le irá toda la comida a esta mujer? No hace ejercicio y está más flaca que nada. Debería ir al médico.

\- Si. Nuestra comunicación había sido un poco mala últimamente – le miento. Siendo honesta, nuestra comunicación siempre había sido mala. – pero creo que ahora las cosas irán bien.

Asiente.

\- ¿Por qué nunca comen la comida que preparo?

Le pregunto sin la intención de cambiar de tema. Es mera curiosidad.

Se encoge de hombros. – Hemos hecho programas parecidos a éste y a los famosos no les gusta que hagamos ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ah.

Murmuro perpleja.

\- Bueno, ustedes pueden comer lo que yo hago.

Pone los ojos en blanco, quedándose a medio masticar.

\- ¿Estará bien? ¿No se molestará él?

Niego.

\- Es un poco reservado con los extraños – un poco es quedarse corto. – Sólo es eso.

\- Nosotros solemos comer un poco tarde por los ensayos, usted ya sabe… Intentaré cocinar más temprano para que puedan comer antes de que salgamos, y cuando estemos en casa podemos comer juntos.

Traga su bocado sin triturarlo por completo, está apenada.

\- No debería molestarse. ¿Está segura?

Asiento.

\- De cualquier manera, hable con él primero. No queremos tener problemas.

Sonrío amigable. – Está bien. Lo haré para que esté tranquila.

Cambiando de tema. ¿Sabe quién es la persona que vendrá a cenar?

Cruzo las piernas, adoptando una postura relajada.

\- No. Sé que es alguien que Edward aprecia mucho pero en realidad desconozco de quien se trate.

\- ¿No conocen a sus amigos? ¿No tienen amigos en común?

Me quedo en blanco.

\- Pues… - controlo mis nervios para poder responder. – Él siempre está muy ocupado, no hay tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, y mucho menos reunirnos con amigos. Hace un tiempo, solamente le veía unos pocos minutos al día.

\- He sabido de otras parejas… - la veo dudar, obviamente no quiere mencionar nombres – que pasan días sin verse debido al trabajo.

Asiento.

\- Para él es muy importante su carrera, da lo mejor de sí mismo en todo lo que hace. Ustedes lo han visto, las largas horas de ensayos, de práctica… Creo que llegó un punto en que se sentía solo, por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que… Aunque sólo fueran unos pocos minutos, deberíamos encontrarnos constantemente.

Le da un sorbo a la soda y continúa.

\- ¿Fue complicado dejar la Academia de Música para tener más tiempo para él?

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué mentir es tan complicado?

\- Supongo que un poco, pero no fue nada definitivo. Volveré.

Mi respuesta es corta. Eso fue lo que Esme me dijo que dijera, y no se me hizo correcto agregar nada más.

\- ¿Edward fue quién le pidió que abandonara la Academia?

Niego rápidamente.

\- No. Fue decisión mía. Él no es ése tipo de persona.

Asiente.

\- No puedo evitar ver que su relación ha cambiado. - Ruedo los ojos. Otra vez con esa cantaleta... - Fueron muy conocidos por sus demostraciones de afecto en público, pero al estar con ustedes… El silencio, la poca cercanía, la incomodidad era muy obvia. ¿Cree que han superado esa etapa?

\- Creo que hablamos de eso antes, y si. Poco a poco nos hemos esforzado en mejorar esa situación.

Mi respuesta cortante la ha puesto alerta. Es suficiente.

\- Usualmente le haría estas preguntas a él, pero…

\- Entiendo, no se preocupe.

Sé bien que le tiene cierto miedo, y es que… Edward es demasiado directo.

\- Una pregunta más, le prometo que no saldrá en el programa. – me jura. - ¿Por qué se le nota tan distante con sus fans ahora? Siempre ha sido el chico de las sonrisas, siempre amable con sus seguidoras… Pero ahora… Las chicas que suelen esperarlo fuera del estudio, no reciben ni una sola mirada, ni un saludo. Últimamente siempre está oculto bajo los lentes oscuros y la gorra.

Su pregunta me ha logrado hacer sentir verdaderamente molesta.

\- Bueno, Edward es un ser humano. No deben esperar que sonría todo el día, o que ande dándole la mano a cientos de personas. Yo entiendo que es alguien famoso, pero no por eso tiene que complacer a todo el mundo. Está pasando por una situación complicada… - aprieto los dientes al recordar a Rosalie. – Los medios lo han atacado mucho y el número de anti-fans ha ido en aumento. Se siente inseguro. Nervioso.

Ella asiente con el entendimiento grabado en el rostro, y yo me retiro sin decir nada más. No puedo seguir hablando con ella.

Sinceramente no entiendo ése lado de las personas. Siempre queriendo adueñarse de algo, y peor aún, de alguien. Muchos dirán que es el costo de la fama, pero no lo considero así. Los periodistas no muestran respeto por nadie... se dedican, en muchas ocasiones, a destruir... No es correcto. No puedo comprenderlo. Edward no puede ser juzgado por pasar un mal momento. Él es un hombre, como muchos otros... No merece ser juzgado por nadie. De hecho, el juzgar debería estar... Moralmente prohibido.

Sacudo la cabeza, malhumorada.

\- Volveré en la noche junto con mi amigo. – me dice Edward, descendiendo de las escaleras a toda prisa.

Se le ha hecho tarde.

No le digo nada, pues ya se ha ido.

Deambulo por la casa sin saber que hacer. Es muy temprano como para empezar a cocinar. Aparte no tengo ni idea de lo que haré.

Tal vez algo picante...

Suspiro.

El resto del día me la paso de aquí para allá, haciendo limpieza general. No está resultado tan agotador como yo creía iba a ser. Al contrario, me está dando mucho tiempo para pensar...

No puedo evitar recordar mi antigua vida y añorarla. Era miserable pero simple. Lo más que podía preocuparme era el tener algo para comer, o el a completar el dinero para pagar el alquiler.

Resoplo.

Actualmente sólo estoy al tanto de las necesidades de Edward; tratando de conocerlo mejor para poder tratarlo sin asustarlo. Eso si que es cansado... sin embargo, ya es tarde. Estoy enamorada de él, con todo y su personalidad de los mil demonios.

Sacudo los sillones en completo silencio, concentrándome en mi tarea.

No estoy complacida hasta que todo queda reluciente. Ahora debo meter la ropa a la lavadora. Sigo siendo un desastre con los botones, no entiendo nada, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Ya un poco acalorada me recojo el cabello en un chongo y decido llamar a Esme. No sé si puedo salir de compras para conseguir los ingredientes de la cena.

Al primer tono ella contesta.

\- Hola Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Le explico mi dilema con calma y ella me escucha atenta.

\- No creo que puedas salir hoy, hubo un problema.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ella, Rosalie se presentó aquí junto con su abogado, pero cálmate. No permití que se reuniera con él, por suerte Edward estaba encerrado en el estudio de baile.

\- No creo que…

Detengo la idea antes de decirla. No puedo hablar de eso aquí.

\- Está bien, pero intenta...

\- Se lo diré cuando esté por irse.

Asiento. Ojalá eso no le afecte.

\- Y por lo que llamaste… Mándame un e-mail con todo lo que necesitas, te lo enviaré con mi asistente.

\- Gracias.

\- Tranquila.

Murmura con pesar, y cuelgo.

Saco el celular del bolsillo izquierdo de los jeans y comienzo a teclear con rapidez. He elegido preparar pollo Tikka Masala acompañado de Arroz Basmati, también estaría bien preparar un poco de Pan Pita, pero no tengo experiencia en eso así que decido no hacerlo. La bebida… creo que la cerveza irá bien. De postre…

Me doy varios golpecitos sobre los labios con el dedo anular mientras me voy haciendo una idea de lo que haré… Debe ser algo fresco. ¿Qué podría gustarles? Hum… Tal vez algún mousse con frutas.

Releo los ingredientes para asegurarme de no haber olvidado nada, pero lo he hecho. Anoto la palabra: _jengibre,_ y le doy enviar, no sin antes agradecerle.

Exhalo con exageración de sobra, de algo me han servido los miles de diversos empleos que he tenido. Por varios años trabajé como lava platos en un Restaurant Gourmet, y a los pocos meses ya había memorizado varias recetas.

En fin, me dispuse a preparar la cocina.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me pregunta Ángela al cruzar por la puerta. Ha venido sola.

\- Creo que no. Tengo tiempo de sobra y lo que preparé no es complicado.

Asiente.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Hace un sutil intento por hacerme compañía, y yo se lo agradezco mientras busco un Bowl en los compartimentos inferiores de la alacena.

\- ¿Has cocinado antes, verdad? Quería preguntarte eso desde hace días, pero con Edward aquí no me atrevo.

Confiesa y yo sonrío. Es más cómodo si no me habla con tanta propiedad.

\- He cocinado muy poco – me encojo de hombros, más bien casi nada. Los ingredientes, el gas… Todo es muy caro. – Pero… - me aclaro la garganta. – Tuve la suerte de conocer a una Chef muy buena y pues…

Hago una mueca. En parte es verdad.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

No sé qué decir.

\- Necesitaría hacerlo más para responder.

Suelta una risa jovial.

\- Claro.

Los siguientes treinta minutos se van volando. Ella ha logrado entrar en confianza y por consiguiente, yo también.

\- ¿Bella? Perdone había mucho tráfico.

Una mujer castaña, mejor dicho, una joven (no mayor que yo) entra a la cocina de súbito, tambaleándose con varias bolsas en las manos.

Ángela y yo acudimos en su auxilio.

\- Me envió Esme... - vacila por varios segundos - La seguridad me dejó entrar.

Se explica.

\- Gracias. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Rápidamente se niega.

\- Debo volver cuanto antes.

La chica de aspecto bronceado mantiene una expresión de horror. Esme debe ser muy dura con ella. ¡Qué raro! No me la imagino en ése plan.

\- Regresa con cuidado. – le digo. Ella asiente absorta, no sin antes mirar alrededor. - ¿Aquí vive él?

Me pregunta sin poder detenerse. Se cubre la boca con las manos y se disculpa.

\- Si.

Le contesta Ángela, pues yo estoy algo distraída sacando todo de las bolsas.

\- Ah.

Murmura.

\- Adiós.

La joven sale despavorida y yo me quedo perpleja.

\- ¿Estará bien?

Me pregunto, estirándome desde mi lugar para poder verla, pero ya ha cerrado la puerta.

\- Debe ser una fanática.

Dice Ángela.

\- Debe ser…

Comienzo con la preparación, lamentando no haber encargado un delantal de cocina. Da igual, de todas formas no me he duchado.

Espero que esto tenga buen sabor…

Cada que agrego un ingrediente nuevo lo pruebo para saber si está bien. Es confuso, pero me dejó guiar por el instinto en cuanto a las cantidades. No quiero que sea tan intenso… Más bien, quiero un picante agradable, no algo que te haga salivar.

Pasa el tiempo y mis mejillas están que echan fuego. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan acalorada.

Ángela me mira desde un extremo de la mesa sin hacer ruido, le agradezco mentalmente que no esté parloteando. Probablemente me distraería y me haría cometer un error.

Inhalo y exhalo para calmar mi ansiedad. Tengo que terminar pronto...

Más tarde, sin siquiera notarlo, ya están por dar las seis de la tarde. He demorado más de lo esperado. Es tarde, muy, muy tarde, y todavía no me he duchado.

¡Qué desesperación!

Luego de unos minutos ya todo está listo.

\- Iré a…

Ángela asiente, guardando el postre en el refrigerador, y yo salgo corriendo de ahí deshaciéndome de el improvisado peinado.

Pero...

¿Qué diablos? Es el timbre.

Camino vacilante hasta llegar al moderno recibidor, y cuando al fin me decido a girar la manija me encuentro con un rostro bastante conocido.

Es él, el músico que en estos últimos años había incursionado en la actuación. Nunca vi una de sus películas, pero sí que había visto miles de anuncios.

Es de figura alargada, alto, muy alto, más alto que Edward, y por supuesto mayor, más no demasiado. Arquea una de sus bien delineadas cejas, probablemente porque me he quedado muda. ¿Es él quién cenará con nosotros?

Dijo que vendría con él. ¿O no? ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

\- Vendrá después, se quedó a una junta con algunos directivos de la Agencia, por lo del nuevo disco.

Me dice, en cuanto se percata de a quién estoy buscando.

\- Soy Garret Smith. ¿Puedo…

Estira la mano y abre la puerta de par en par.

\- Claro, pase. Es un gusto, yo soy…

\- Bella.

Declara.

\- Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Asiento, y percibo una opresión punzante en las tripas.

\- Todavía no estoy lista. ¿Podría esperarme unos minutos?

Se suelta a risotadas y se limita a examinarme de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Cuántos minutos le toma a una mujer estar lista? – dice a modo de broma - Y, no me hables de usted. – su voz es pausada y agradable. - ¿Vale?

Frunzo el ceño intrigada ante su sonrisa confianzuda. Esperaba otro tipo de persona, pero él es completamente opuesto a Edward. ¿Cómo pueden ser amigos? Se supone que Edward no soporta éste tipo de personalidad.

¡En qué mundo vivo!

Lo guío hasta la sala, pero él ya conoce el lugar y se siente como en su casa. Se acomoda en el sofá principal, en donde suelo dormir y se queda despatarrado en busca del control remoto.

\- Hola a todos.

Saluda con ambas manos a las cámaras y ellos devuelven sus saludos ocultando su asombro.

\- Veré el partido del Barcelona, mientras ve y arréglate. Ponte un vestido, a él le gustará.

Me ordena prácticamente sin mirarme, concentrado en lo que está viendo. Sube el volumen del televisor y se pierde en ése mundo de adrenalina, sudor, emoción, pasión y suma competitividad.

Sacudo la cabeza para centrarme y tomo aire.

¡Valor, Bella! ¡VALOR!

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Un súper saludo para todas, muchas gracias por dejar tan lindos Reviews. Se les quiere mucho!_

 _Hay que agradecerle a Mary Baltazar por tremenda recomendación musical. Un abrazo._

 _Y... Ya sé que demoré un poco en actualizar, pero aquí está por fin el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Nos leemos el día martes._

 _Un abrazo cibernético._

 _Anabelle._


	15. La Cena

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"Para mi próximo número necesito que me beses y haré aparecer mágicamente mariposas en tu estómago"._  
 _Pablo Neruda._

* * *

Si mi velocidad empieza a hacerte sudar, entonces no te sueltes.

Planetary Go! - My Chemical Romance.

* * *

 **La cena.**

Luego de tomar una ducha rápida, opto por enfundarme en un vestido negro; uno de los pocos que Esme había comprado para mí hace ya varias semanas. Es una prenda sencilla y delicada que hace lucir mis curvas con discreción, y el largo es convenientemente hasta la rodilla…

Abro una de las puertas del clóset, en donde se supone deben de estar los zapatos (he estado alternando únicamente dos pares todos estos días), y… Es verdad, están allí. Allí, junto a los de Edward. ¿Quién había ordenado todo eso? ¿Esme?

La curiosidad clava su aguijón justo en mi nunca, y con urgencia decido abrir también las otras tres puertas… Ropa de Edward, ropa de Edward, más ropa de Edward, un compartimiento especial para gorras, otro para lentes, luego más ropa de Edward, y….

Me quedo en blanco cuando veo varios vestidos, faldas, blusas, carteras, sombreros, gorras, lentes, sudaderas, abrigos, sacos, suéteres, playeras, ropa deportiva… Todo de mujer, justo a un lado de lo suyo (justo en el impecable orden en que lo tendría una pareja normal). Esto es extraño. Será de… ¿De Rosalie? No puedo contener la duda; pese a que mi subconsciente lucha con todas sus fuerzas para persuadirme, para hacerme abandonar mi repentina sospecha.

Trago saliva y me armo de valor para comprobarlo. Tomo una de las prendas al azar y verifico la talla. Es mi talla.

Suspiro con alivio sin tomarle importancia a las cámaras y me humedezco los labios. Analizo por un momento la posibilidad de que ella y yo, tengamos la misma talla, pero es imposible. Nuestros cuerpos son diferentes; ella es tan alta como una espiga y obviamente más delgada. Esto definitivamente es mío, ¿o de alguien más?

Niego con la cabeza. Es improbable que él tenga en su armario ropa de chica, es más que improbable. Simplemente no lo haría, más sin embargo aquí estaba…

Aprieto los labios, es algo por lo que debo de preguntar. ¿Puedo hacerlo no? Somos novios.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al percatarme del hilo que mis pensamientos están tomando, cada vez es más sencillo darle rienda suelta a mis emociones.

Me aclaro la garganta y abruptamente cierro las puertas, excepto la del compartimiento de los zapatos; los señalo con el dedo, meditando cuales serían los más apropiados, y al final, escojo el único par color rojo. Son un poco altos, pero considerando que estaré en casa… Están bien.

Cepillo mi cabello con toda la paciencia de la que soy capaz, no quiero que se dañe más de lo que ya está, y… No hay tiempo para el maquillaje, solamente me aplico un poco de labial y listo. Satisfecha, y sin darme una última ojeada en el espejo bajo a toda prisa las escaleras. Ángela es la única que se gira para mirarme, los demás están muy ocupados observando el televisor.

En completo silencio (todo el que el sonido de mis tacones al caminar, me permiten), me acomodo justo a un lado de Garrett. El no hace ninguna expresión cuando lo hago, ni siquiera se mueve. Veo de reojo el moderno reloj de pared (creo que hay muchos relojes en esta casa, no me había percatado antes) y suspiro. Es muy tarde. Casi las diez de la noche, y él todavía no llega. ¿Estará bien?

\- Ya lo llamé, estará aquí en unos minutos.

Me dice el hombre casi sin tomarle importancia a la valiosa información que me ha dado.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Asiente.

\- Cerveza.

Dice con seguridad, como si en esta casa hubiera cerveza por doquier.

No le digo nada, y me dirijo hasta la cocina por dos latas del líquido que le apremia. Al sacarlas del refrigerador no puedo evitar relajarme, el frío me ha hecho respirar.

Sé tu misma. Sólo sé tu misma. Me digo para serenarme.

Al llegar a la sala de nuevo, alzo las bebidas, haciéndole un ofrecimiento sutil al equipo de cámaras, pero todos niegan con la cabeza, aunque solamente Ángela me mira fijamente.

Sonrío a medias. Los hombres y su fútbol son como las chicas y sus zapatos, aunque es más fácil para mí comprender la afición por el fútbol.

Le ofrezco la bebida a Garrett pero él ni se inmuta. Me percato de que sus manos descansan flojas sobre su vientre, y me atrevo a acercar la lata a ellas. Él no se voltea para verme, sencillamente la coge, la abre y la bebe directamente sin necesidad de más preámbulos.

\- ¿Has traído una para ti?

\- Si.

Le digo, agitando la mía en el aire.

\- ¿Eres una chica que bebe?

Resopla escéptico, sin prestarme demasiada atención.

Arrugo la nariz.

\- No soy una _borracha_ , pero sobrellevo bien el alcohol de vez en cuando.

Frunce el ceño en un acto más bien simbólico.

\- ¿Qué sería ser un _borracho_ para ti?

La seriedad logra llegar a su voz.

\- Beber diario y terminar tirado en algún lugar. - Le confieso sin más.

Se echa a reír en cuanto me escucha.

\- Entonces, puede decirse que yo tengo salvación. – me dice sin estar convencido.

No me da tiempo de agregar nada más, pues el enérgico sonido de la puerta al abrirse provoca que mis sentidos se pongan alerta. Sin pensarlo me giro de inmediato y me estiro hasta donde mi cuello es capaz de dar para poder verlo, y en un minuto, a mi parecer interminable, él aparece, usando ropa diferente a con la que se ha ido.

Me levanto y sin decirle nada le quito la mochila de las manos. Lleva el manos libres a todo volumen, la guitarra eléctrica debe estar estallando en sus oídos. Debe ser agradable.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Le pregunto en cuanto se desprende de la intoxicante música.

Él asiente, me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me guía hasta dónde está su amigo.

\- ¿Cuántos van?

Es lo primero que le pregunta.

Garrett niega con expresión molesta, y él le corresponde con un suspiro. - Vamos perdiendo.

No consigo ver el rostro de desilusión de Edward, pues me había visto obligada colocar sus cosas sobre el sofá antes de que se me alcanzara a dislocar el el hombro.

\- Ahora venimos.

Le dice sobre el hombro a su "casi hermano" como él le llama; y me lleva hasta el baño. Aprieto los dientes, ya se le está haciendo costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Voy a bañarme.

La veracidad de su respuesta ha logrado dejarme con el ojo cuadrado.

Trago saliva audiblemente. - ¿Y... quieres que te ayude o qué?

No comprendo.

Suelta una risotada.

\- ¡Pervertida! – Se burla, torciendo el gesto de una forma demasiado graciosa. Lamento no tener una cámara a la mano. – No. Ayúdame a sacarme esto. – señala la sudadera y sonríe.

¿Qué le ayude? ¿Por qué? Bueno… Tampoco es que me vaya a hacer la del rogar.

Sin entender porque, hago lo que me dice. Él alza ambos brazos y yo le quito la sudadera. Ha quedado en una playera negra sin mangas que se ciñe a la perfección a su cuerpo; el olor a sudor golpea mis fosas nasales. Esto está siendo perturbador, hay más músculos que antes... Ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio; aún así, se le ve muy atlético, no es sólo una bola de músculos (no sé porqué, pero ése tipo de hombre no se me hacen NADA atractivos).

Contengo una sonrisa. Por más que pueda parecer desagradable, éste aroma es tranquilizante para mí. Significa que está esforzándose, que no se ha dado, ni se dará por vencido. Me muerdo el labio inferior; y en un episodio de plena osadía, deslizo los dedos debajo de la tela de algodón, hasta liberarlo por completo de ella, sin embargo noto que hace una mueca cuando termino con mi cometido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Toma aire.

\- Estamos intentado un paso nuevo y me lastimé.

Enarco una ceja.

\- Estaré bien.

Canturrea con voz tranquila.

\- Ah. - Levanta un dedo. - De lo de Rosalie, tampoco te preocupes. Saldremos de esta.

Pestañeo. Dijo: saldremos. ¡Ha dicho que saldremos! Juntos… Aunque yo no sea una romántica, tonta empedernida, esas palabras me hacen contraer de pura alegría.

Sonrío por dentro, y cuando vuelvo a concentrarme en él, me doy cuenta de la situación en la que me encuentro. Él está ahí, casi desnudo (estoy exagerando), pero cuando alguien tiene un cuerpo así… Es como si estuviera casi desnudo.

Me muerdo la lengua y me quedo embobada, mirándole. Su cuerpo ha cambiado, ya lo dije antes pero... ¡Vaya que ha cambiado! Se ve más fuerte, mejor esculpido... Sus hombros se han ensanchado aún más, y su abdomen… Se está fortaleciendo. Esto debe ser mejor que admirar un auténtico lienzo de Velázquez. NO. Claro que no, pero un poco, si.

Su inusitada risita me saca de mi ensoñación.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Arrugo la nariz confundida, hasta que veo como estoy picando su estómago con el dedo índice.

Me río abiertamente y no me disculpo por nada. Doy media vuelta, todavía riéndome, pero él me atrapa entre sus brazos, consiguiendo con su contacto arrastrarme hasta las abrasadoras llamas dignas del mismísimo infierno.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Le pregunto por preguntar.

\- Si. Es el ejercicio, hoy hice seis rondas de pesas, ¿sabes? - Alardea.

\- Ahhhh.

Murmuro, con fingido asombro.

Intento respirar pero es imposible. Otra vez ha perdido la noción.

\- Me estás sacando el aire.

Le digo luego de unos segundos. Su mejilla descansa en mi hombro y su aliento despeina un mechón de mis cabellos. Relaja su agarre poco a poco e inhala mi aroma, chasquea la boca a modo de queja y me suelta.

\- Anda, ve y pon atención al partido. -

Asiento, caminando hasta la puerta, sin voltear a verlo por última vez.

\- Ah, y… Bella. Te ves bien.

Imagino que ha sonreído, pero no necesito comprobarlo.

Me apresuro a girar la manija, y salgo de ahí, ahogando una risa cargada de nerviosismo puro, pero no he sido tan discreta como he creído; pues al echar un vistazo a los alrededores, me percato de que todo el mundo aquí presente, me está mirando, incluyendo a Garrett. Resulta que para mí mala suerte, el partido ha llegado al medio tiempo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido allá adentro?

Pregunta, moviendo las cejas insinuante.

Manoteo al aire sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Nada. Nada.

Me apresuro y doy un salto justo a su lado, él sonríe sin insistir. No he considerado prudente contar que Edward se ha lastimado, no es algo que a él le gustaría que los demás supieran. Eso de sentirse débil ante las cámaras, ante sus fans… No creo que pueda sobrellevarlo, no ahora.

El ambiente con Garrett se ha ido relajando, la verdad es que es muy amistoso y fácil de tratar.

\- Ya entiendo.

Dice en voz alta. Prefiere subir la voz, que bajar el volumen del televisor.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Estoy atenta al juego, no porque Edward me lo haya dicho, más bien porque está resultando ser entretenido.

\- Estás aquí... - Señala el sillón con su barbilla puntiaguda. - Bebiendo cerveza, disfrutando del juego, insultando al árbitro, - Sus delgados labios forman una perfecta línea curva, algo le ha parecido interesante. - Te has quitado los zapatos y adoptado… - Se queda pensativo, buscando una manera de explicarse – ... Tú propia definición de la _postura seiza..._ \- Sonríe divertido.

Sé a lo que se refiere. En algún momento de mi vida había visto una película japonesa en dónde habían explicado a detalle, esa postura. Consiste en arrodillarse con las piernas juntas sobre una superficie plana, sentándose sobre los propios talones. Se supone que debes tener la espalda completamente recta, pero yo… Estoy más bien recargada en el acolchado cojín de la sala. Y mis manos… No están dobladas sobre mi regazo como deberían… Más bien, con una sostengo la cerveza, y con la otra... me dedico a protestar, señalando con fastidio a los jugadores cuando toman una decisión estúpida.

Me encojo de hombros.

\- Estoy pasándola bien.

Admito.

\- Al igual que yo. Ojalá las demás mujeres fueran así de relajadas. - Hace una pausa para ver en que minuto va el partido. - Ése es tu punto fuerte. Puede decirse que… Puede que la mayoría de las veces los hombres nos vayamos con ustedes por la apariencia, pero al final, decidimos quedamos por la actitud.

Suelta una risa socarrona.

\- ¿No estás develando demasiados secretos?

Niega.

\- Son _Tips._ \- Se dirige a la cámara que el hombre de cabello cenizo que se sitúa a un lado de Ángela sostiene entre las manos y dice:

\- Así que ya saben… ¡A operarse menos y a pensar más!

Lo último lo dice dándose un par de golpecitos en la sien.

No sé si las personas que miren el programa (en especial las chicas) vayan a considerar ése comentario ofensivo o no, pero creo que eso es lo bueno de una persona. La honestidad. ¿No querrán que todos vayan por allí contándonos mentiras? ¿O sí?

Me alboroto al cabello para deshacerme un poco del acaloramiento.

Reconozco que he estado aprendiendo bastante con todo esto, había cosas que no terminaba de comprender, sin embargo ahora todo parecía más claro.

Normalmente, las mujeres siempre van por allí exigiendo la verdad, pero a la hora de la hora… Eligen irse con él que cuenta mejores mentiras, con él que les regala fantasías. Nunca he visto una pareja que se sostenga de la honestidad.

Niego con la cabeza asombrada.

Con todo el respeto para con mi género, estamos muy atrasadas en cuanto a entendimiento. Es como si tuviéramos las armas, el talento, la sabiduría… Pero sin convicción ni fuerza… Y sin estas dos últimas, es imposible hacer nada.

Una chica que no puede aceptar la realidad tal cual es, nunca podrá alcanzar la felicidad. Eso de negar, tanto la situación de ellas mismas como la de los demás, no resulta bien. Deberían aferrarse a sus deseos, enfocarse en lo que quieren. Decir: quiero esto; un tipo mediocre, una vida mediocre… Y vivir así, pero… Sin quejas, sin llanto. Simplemente vivir bien conforme con lo que han elegido. O, quizá... Vivir dignamente, luchando, aprendiendo a ser fuertes, dominando hasta el último miedo inquebrantable… Viviendo solas, o con alguien más, un hombre o una mujer; simplemente alguien inteligente que pueda aceptar y exigir la inteligencia. Sólo así, a mi consideración, puede darse el amor. Un amor sólido, un amor real.

Hago una mueca. Puede parecer demasiado, demasiado para mis cortos años, pero es mi idea y así es como, desde ahora, elijo sobrevivir.

Resoplo con la tristeza impregnada en la garganta.

Pero no… La mujer está muy lejos de la verdad… Y, los amantes _ficticios_ (que son muchos). No lo sé. Se aprovechan de la ceguera y del empecinamiento por encontrar la salvación del _supuesto_ ser amado...

¿Qué fue lo que me hizo llegar a todo esto?

Caer. Caí tan bajo, que al levantarme, ya nada fue igual; pero fui una idiota al no darme cuenta antes de que ésa era la cuestión: nada vuelve al mismo sitio, y eso, más que ser algo malo, es una ventaja. Espero que en algún sitio exista alguna mujer. - Inhalo profundo. Espero poder convertirme en una algún día.

Sonrío por dentro. Algo me dice que voy en buen camino.

Observo a Ángela a través de las pestañas y me permito tener esperanza.

Estoy segura de que he bebido demasiado, pero no me siento mareada. Todavía no estoy ni cerca de estar ebria. Viejos hábitos.

\- Somos jóvenes.

Declara Garret, y la frase prevalece inmortal.

Luego de andar de broma en broma, Edward vuelve y decidimos comer. Estoy hambrienta, como ya es costumbre, y ellos también.

\- ¿Fue bueno?

Edward comienza a interrogar a Garrett sobre el partido y yo me río con ganas de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Su equipo ha ganado y disfruta menospreciando al equipo contrario.

\- Hace mucho que no jugamos. – Comenta Garrett con disimulo mientras mastica.

\- Lo sé, falta de tiempo. Estoy en un nuevo proyecto, pero ya sabes… Un día podemos reunirnos como solíamos hacerlo antes.

Le responde él.

\- ¡Estupendo! Pero, asegúrate de traer a ésta chica. Es una especie en peligro de extinción.

Me quedo muda cuando mi comida cae de vuelta al plato antes de entrar a mi boca.

\- ¿Especie en peligro de extinción?

Se pregunta él con expresión confusa, me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Seguramente trata de imaginarme en el cuerpo de un dientes de sable.

\- Es lista.

Edward suelta una risotada delirante.

\- Lo siento, pero acabo de recordar a tu última conquista.

Garrett suelta una maldición por debajo.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Si no fuera por ese cuerpo – Traga saliva, probablemente teniendo algún pensamiento malicioso. – No la hubiera soportado tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Me atrevo a preguntar.

\- Era celosa, y… No tenía tema de conversación. No sólo es cosa nuestra, a ninguna persona que se le pueda respetar, le gusta hablar de zapatos, maquillaje y ropa. – Hace una pausa. – Está bien, la moda es importante, pero no para hablar todo el día de eso. Hay todo un mundo por descubrir.

\- Las chicas se excusan diciendo que es culpa de nosotros. – Edward da un sorbo a su cerveza y prosigue con su idea. – Pero no es así. Nos gustan las chicas lindas, eso es verdad, sin embargo, no es en lo único que nos fijamos.

Sonrío maravillada. ¿Quién hubiera creído que este par pensara así?

\- Es inseguridad.

Puntualizo, y al instante Garret asiente.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo. Una chica. - Comienza a decir y después niega para corregirse. - _Cualquier persona_ debe ser libre, debe saber hacer sus propias cosas, debe tener sus propios sueños. – Da dos golpes suaves con el puño sobre la mesa – Nadie quiere una princesa o un príncipe que rescatar. No en el mundo real. Eso no dura.

Suelto una risa breve y aguda. Pienso lo mismo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero todos creen que así es. Aunque no sé de dónde sacan semejante tontería.

\- De los cuentos de hadas.

Dice Edward con las mejillas llenas de comida.

No pienso lo mismo.

\- Todos pueden disfrutar de un cuento sin convertirlo en su estilo de vida. Vamos… - Alargo la palabra juguetonamente. – Debe haber personas lo bastante inteligentes como para no querer ser rescatadas de la torre. ¿Qué sentido hay en eso? No comprendo porque todos... – Hago un ademán exagerado con ambas manos. – Se desviven por vender la idea de que amor es sinónimo de salvación y sacrificio.

Es exacto lo que varios minutos atrás había estado dialogando con mi yo interna.

Garrett abandona su perfecta postura de caballero galante, y se ve obligado a inclinarse hacia la mesa debido a nuestra improvisada plática. Edward medita mis palabras en silencio, y poco a poco las acepta. Si podemos llegar a este nivel de entendimiento, en el futuro, estaremos a salvo. Juntos.

\- ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? - Bromea, y Edward le lanza una mirada fugaz de advertencia. - Oye, si encuentras una marciana igual a ti, no dudes en presentármela.

Sonrío y le doy un trago largo a la cerveza.

\- De acuerdo.

Le aseguro.

\- ¿Y tú juegas?

\- ¿Cómo?

Le pregunto confundida por su rápido cambio de tema.

\- Fútbol.

Me encojo de hombros y continúo comiendo. – No, pero si me enseñas seguro que te gano.

Ahora estoy fanfarroneando, pero estoy segura de que soy capaz.

\- Bueno, pues apostemos algo un día de estos. Hay que reunirnos pronto.

\- Veré la agenda.

Murmura Edward con ganas.

\- Y yo la mía.

Le responde Garrett.

\- Por cierto, - Estira la mano y señala el rostro de Edward con el dedo índice. - ¿Desde cuándo ya no usas los lentes de contacto?

Giro la cabeza al igual que la niña del exorcista (no literalmente hablando, claro).

Garrett se pega por completo al respaldo de la silla en completa señal de sorpresa.

\- ¿No sabías? – Un silencio abrumador hace que mi estómago se encoja. - ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Me recrimina.

Intento hacer memoria. Las imágenes pasan a toda velocidad por mi mente, pero no logro vislumbrar nada que encaje, excepto….

\- La playa… Tus ojos en la playa… ¡Eran verdes!

Grito, como cuando alguien grita: _Lotería_.

Él asiente, socarrón.

\- ¡Llevaba usándolos tres años.! - Sus palabras casi hacen eco. - Hermano, debo confesarte que era algo aterrador. No van contigo.

Garrett ha hecho su pequeña confesión con el corazón en la mano, logrando así, conmoverme.

\- Tres años.

Susurro, y Edward se pone tenso. Tres años… Hace tres años Rosalie lo dejó, desde ese entonces él…

Sé que tengo la boca abierta pero no me importa.

\- ¡Vaya!

Él de verdad no quería ser él mismo en ningún sentido. ¿Tan perdido estaba? ¿Tanta desconfianza tenía?

Ahora entiendo… Por eso había actuado así desde un principio. Le asustaba sentir algún tipo de interés, y por eso… Toda su ira, todo su temor, todo se había enfocado directamente en mí.

Chasqueo la boca.

Es un descubrimiento fantástico y emocionante. Así debió sentirse Howard Carter al dar con la tumba de Tutankamón.

¡Wow! Estoy sintiéndome demasiado confiada. El último muro se ha venido abajo, al menos de parte mía. Edward... sé que eso será más complicado, pero lo hará bien. Ya hizo lo más difícil y sin ningún tipo de ayuda, porque... Quien se atreva a pensar que él mejoró por causa mía, está en un grave error.

\- Eran algo lindos. - Reconozco. - Pero es verdad lo que él dice. No iban contigo, así estás mucho mejor.

Le apremio. Sus ojos oscuros son todo un misterio. Me encantan.

Suelta un silbido.

\- Eres más abierta con éste aquí. - Dice, señalando a Garrett. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Sonrío ante su falso arranque de celos.

Luego de un rato, llegamos al postre. Debo admitir que estoy bastante llena. De soslayo miro a Ángela, quien me mira con admiración. La verdad es que en toda la noche no he pensado demasiado en las cámaras. Eso me ha sentado de maravilla.

\- ¿Tú preparaste todo?

Comienza a interrogarme Garrett, al darle la última palada a su _mousse_.

Asiento y Edward hace lo mismo.

Rezonga.

\- ¡Tengo envidia!

Se queda callado un momento.

\- Pero Bella…. Lastima a éste tonto – Señala a Edward con su cuchara. – Y te mataré.

Desvía el largo mango de la cuchara hacia mí, simulando un arma. Posteriormente sopla sobre ella y la coloca sobre el plato.

Sonríe y yo me relajo. No lo ha dicho tan en serio, pero hay algo de verdad en sus palabras.

\- Prometo no convertirte en homicida.

\- Voy a confiar en ti, he.

Asiento sonriente, dando golpecitos en el mármol con mis tacones.

\- Edward.

\- ¿Mmmm?

Él termina su octava cerveza y alza el rostro con el gesto cansado. Le ha dado sueño.

Garrett me observa con detenimiento, posteriormente observa a Edward haciendo una mueca (tal vez de aviso) en una especie de código. Me muero por preguntar, pero al final decido no hacerlo. Debe tratarse de algo entre ellos.

\- Chicos, no quisiera irme, pero tengo una sesión de fotos en cinco horas, y algo me dice que no me levantaré.

Anuncia el hombre bohemio, poniéndose de pie, sin sentir culpa respecto a lo último mencionado.

\- Espera, te pondré algo para que puedas comerlo en casa.

Le digo y sus ojos brillan.

\- ¿De veras?

Asiento y Edward sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero sus ojos cada vez se van cerrando más y más.

Preparo la comida en tres refractarios; le he dado de todo. Estos dos no llevan un buen control de la alimentación.

Suspiro.

Las personas deberían apreciar un poquito más el trabajo de los artistas, no saben las horas de sacrificio que éste trabajo requiere. Ver a los dos con ojeras, con el semblante apagado y aún sonriente… Deberían tomar eso en cuenta.

Niego con la cabeza, y me dedico a guardar todo en una de las bolsas en donde me han traído las compras de la tarde.

\- Te lo terminas.

Le digo y él asiente, agradeciéndome, una y otra vez.

Al llegar a la sala, me da un ligero golpe en el hombro a modo de compañerismo y yo lo imito.

Finalmente, se despide del equipo de cámaras, no sin antes obsequiarles un par de autógrafos; resulta que la hija de uno de los hombres que manejan los micrófonos y las cámaras fijas, es súper fanática de Garrett. Él fue muy atento.

Antes de marcharse se dirige hacia Edward, y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda en señal de compañerismo (con más fuerza de la necesaria) y éste se las devuelve obligándose a sonreír. Está muerto. Algo me dice que llegará arrastrándose hasta su habitación. Desde hace un rato, he podido captar un ligero, pero aún así, violento temblor en sus brazos.

\- Las pesas... - Murmuro para mí misma.

Camino detrás de ellos, hasta que llegamos al umbral de la puerta.

Estoy por despedirme con un fuerte apretón de manos, pero Garrett me sujeta de la muñeca, atrayéndome hacia él en un medio abrazo. Nos hace girar, dándole la espalda a Edward.

 _Cuídalo._

Gesticula sin emitir ningún sonido.

Yo le respondo con un simple: Si, de igual manera, y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Edward no se molesta, ni se pregunta qué estamos haciendo, únicamente se dedica a observarnos con los brazos cruzados, haciendo muecas debido al intenso frío.

Sin darme cuenta, la temperatura ha ido bajando conforme la noche ha ido avanzando.

Garrett se va, y todo vuelve a la normalidad; no obstante, hay algo diferente. Esta vez, la tranquilidad nos gobierna en lugar del espeso caos de siempre.

\- Ve a dormir. – Le digo. – Limpiaré la cocina.

Lo pienso por un momento, pero al final me atrevo y le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla. Él mantiene los ojos abiertos, en su máximo esplendor. Estoy por alejarme a toda prisa pero él suelta una risita que me hace voltear a verlo.

\- ¿En serio?

Me pregunta.

\- ¿En serio qué?

Me encojo de hombros al no poder adivinar sus pensamientos, y sonrío.

Él se acerca y me envuelve entre sus brazos. Está siendo cuidadoso, o quizá está lo suficientemente cansado como para poder rodearme con más fuerza… Cualquiera que sea la realidad, me alegra. Normalmente cuando me abraza me corta la respiración, pero justo ahora es perfecto. El olor que su cuerpo emana es simple: _shampoo_ y jabón (a causa de la ducha que ha tomado horas atrás), el aroma se desliza cauteloso hasta lograr adueñarse de mi nariz, siguiendo su camino, hasta conseguir apoderarse de mis demás sentidos, dejándome cautiva en él.

\- Gracias.

Murmura sobre mis labios, y deposita en ellos, con debilidad, un beso. Sonríe, feliz, pero sin ganas, y descansa la barbilla sobre mi hombro, quedándose quieto, inmóvil, apacible.

Los segundos transcurren, y al darme cuenta de que no piensa moverse, intento apartarme, pero su peso me gana y nos venimos abajo. Abro los ojos y suelto un quejido. Edward está sobre mí, completamente dormido.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya sé! Prometí actualizar el martes, pero el capítulo fue más largo de lo que creí._

 _Espero lo disfruten, muchas, muchas gracias en verdad por sus Reviews. Me hace muy feliz el leerlas. A todas ustedes, incluyendo a mis lectoras silenciosas y a las que escriben en Facebook... Se les quiere mucho._

 _Anna DG, por supuesto que leí tu review completo! Añadiré la canción que me sugeriste en el próximo capítulo, es muy atinada y debo admitir que me encanta Katy Perry. Saludos a tu gran país, Colombia._

 _Nos estamos leyendo. Diviértanse!_

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	16. Sólo tú

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"Sólo_ _po_ _rque_ _alguien no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser"_

\- Gabriel García Márquez.

* * *

 _Tú cambias de parecer como una chica se cambia de ropa._

 _Debería saber..._

 _Que tú no eres bueno para mí._

 _Estás dentro, y después estás afuera._

 _Estás animado, y después deprimido._

 _Es blanco y es negro._

 _Tenemos un caso de amor bipolar._

 _Atrapada en una montaña rusa..._

 _Y no puedo bajarme de este recorrido._

 _Hot N Cold - Katy Perry._

* * *

 **Sólo tú.**

Supongo que para Ángela y los demás presentes, la escena debe parecerles demasiado graciosa, pero para mí, que estoy justo en el medio, justo entre su cuerpo y el suelo… Es sofocante.

\- Edward…

Pronuncio su nombre con voz enérgica, con la intención de que despierte.

Él no dice nada, pero se mueve hacia un lado, ciñéndose a mí, utilizando mi pecho como almohada sin reparos. Exhalo, reprimiendo una maldición. No está cuidándose como debería y eso me molesta. Las largas horas de entrenamiento estaban causándole estragos, tenía que detener esta situación antes de que fuera a parar al hospital.

Suspiro frustrada. Edward, no conoce los límites.

Ángela no tarda en acercarse junto con las cámaras; el sonido de sus pasos es muy tenue, no quieren despertarlo.

Bufo por debajo. Ni aunque su único propósito fuera interrumpir su siesta, lo lograrían. No duerme mucho, desde que lo conozco no lo ha hecho; sin embargo, últimamente, siempre que tiene oportunidad, duerme y duerme. Duerme de verdad, por lapsos cortos en diferentes momentos del día (algo nada recomendable). Para él es sencillo, no hay tiempo, y es lo suficientemente hiperactivo como para aprovechar de sus valiosas horas de sueño como debería. Cada vez encuentra una cosa nueva que hacer, una distracción, si no son los videojuegos, son los cómics, o las películas, o cualquier actividad física.

Alzo un poco la cabeza para después dejarla caer sobre el suelo. Intento levantarme, pero la firmeza de su brazo me lo impide. Sé que, de alguna manera, él es consciente de lo que está haciendo, y no le importa en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Susurra Ángela, poniéndose de cuclillas justo a un lado de nosotros.

\- No.

Analizo la situación con diligencia, y opto por lo más sencillo.

\- Vayan a dormir, por favor. Descansen.

Les digo en un tono de voz normal.

Edward continúa inmóvil, respirando apacible con la boca entreabierta.

Ellos intercambian miradas. Se preguntan si estoy realmente convencida de lo que haré. No están del todo seguros, pero Ángela sigue al pie de la letra mis palabras sin agregar nada, y después los dos hombres la siguen sin rechistar.

Suspiro. Lo que más me martiriza, es el hecho de que no puedo quitarme los zapatos.

¡Joder!

Hace frío, mucho frío, pero solicitar que nos trajeran un cobertor hubiera sido demasiado abuso de confianza. ¿O exagero? No lo sé, quizá... Igual, no sé me da muy bien el tener que pedir favores.

Me aclaro la garganta y me dedico a pasar la yema de los dedos por encima de sus finos cabellos, éste ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi roce... Repito la acción una y otra vez, ordenándole a mi espalda que se acople a la rigidez del mármol, lo cual no le resulta tan difícil como debería. Me muerdo la lengua, hasta que ésta empieza a tener un intenso sabor metálico. Lucho por no tiritar, afortunadamente, más pronto que tarde, consigo entrar en calor.

Comienzo a contar sus respiraciones, son un tanto largas y pausadas. Tranquilas; idénticas a las de una gran bestia que reposa plácidamente en algún aislado pastizal.

Tomo aire y miro en dirección al techo.

¿Cómo llegamos a este sitio?

¿Es esto lo que nos espera en el futuro?

Sonrío para mis adentros. Espero que así sea.

La simpleza de sus acciones, la ligereza de sus palabras, la honestidad de sus comentarios. Todo apunta en la dirección correcta.

Nadie es más simple que Edward Cullen. Claro que... Eso es algo que sólo yo puedo concebir.

Probablemente, suene arriesgado. Una relación en la que se tiene que dar todo en cuanto a amor se refiere... Pero... ¿Qué es la vida sin peligro?

Al cabo de un rato, son esos pensamientos los que me hacen conciliar el sueño.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey!

El repiqueteo de una voz se estrella fastidioso contra mis oídos.

\- ¡Hey!

El clamor va en aumento, obligándome a abrir los ojos, más no puedo hacerlo, no puedo mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

\- Mmm...

Me quejo, cubriéndome el rostro con el antebrazo.

\- Hablemos. - Musita.

Ya un poco más consiente, me percato de que es Ángela la que me está hablando.

\- Voy…

Murmuro, desganada.

A regañadientes me incorporo y lo primero que mi par de ojos logran enfocar, es a él, adoptando una extraña postura, casi imposible de imaginar. Uno de sus pies casi llega hasta su cabeza, y el otro, descansa plenamente sobre mis piernas.

Frunzo el ceño y suelto una risotada.

Ángela da un respingo, teme que él despierte.

¡Ja! Ingenua.

Logro escabullirme de su prisión y me pongo en pie, trastabillando por todo el lugar hasta recobrar el equilibrio. Lo primero que hago es quitarme los tacones, lanzándolos lo más lejos que mis fuerzas me han permitido. Duele. Duele. Estiro los dedos de los pies haciendo una mueca. Están helados, completamente entumecidos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunto a la confundida mujer. Cuando la veo, caigo en la cuenta de que ya se ha aseado. Eso no me agrada. El equipo de grabación suele usar la ducha un par de horas antes de que Edward despierte, para no dar molestias. No lo considero correcto, pero en fin…

\- El programa es mañana.

Me dice, y yo asiento sin pensar demasiado en ello. No. No pensaré en eso hasta que sea el momento.

\- Nos iremos para entregar el nuevo material.

Hace una pausa, no sé porque no va directamente al grano.

\- Dejaremos apagadas todas las cámaras. Nos veremos hasta mañana, un par de horas antes de que comience el Reality, y después, volveremos con ustedes.

Me tallo los ojos sin prestarle la atención que la buena educación demanda. Mi apariencia debe ser horrible. Qué más da…

\- ¿Bella?

\- ¿Mmm?

Creo que no estoy tan despierta como yo creía.

\- ¡Dije que los dejaremos solos!

Murmura impaciente, alzando sutilmente la voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La interrogo cuando al fin comprendo.

\- Relajense un poco. - Sonríe y yo me quedo muda. - Nos veremos mañana.

Estoy tiesa del puro impacto. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué Esme no nos puso al tanto?

Me revuelvo la maraña que tengo por cabello, en busca de respuestas.

Tal vez… ¿Había sido una decisión de último momento?

Descarto la idea. Eso no puede ser.

Después de un rato estudiando las circunstancias, me pregunto si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que Ángela me hubiera engañado. Quizás las cámaras están funcionando en este preciso instante, quizá quieran atraparnos en algo...

La paranoia va en aumento hasta que miro a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de que eso no es factible. Ella no me engañaría con algo tan delicado, y Esme… Simplemente no lo permitiría. Después de todo, su trabajo es velar por la imagen de Edward.

Estiro los brazos en plena totalidad mientras tomo aire, y me limito a observar a Edward, quien todavía se encuentra sumamente dormido.

Ya pasan de las diez de la mañana... Vuelvo a mirarlo y comienzo a prepararme mentalmente para lo que haré. Doy un paso tras otro hasta tenerlo ventajosamente a mi alcance, me pongo de rodillas y le doy un par de golpecitos en la mejilla derecha, pero él ni se inmuta. Me arrimo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su oreja y le digo que se levante, pero da media vuelta y suelta un quejido.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, esto no está funcionando. ¿Debería dejarlo allí?

Luego de un rato tratando duramente de despertarlo me doy por vencida, pero su rostro está ahí, tan dispuesto, que no puedo evitarlo. Me aproximo hacia él lentamente, hasta que el sonido de su respiración retumba en mis oídos. Tengo una vista perfecta de sus labios carnosos... pero sus ojos, lo que más me gusta de él, están cubiertos por su espeso flequillo. Flequillo que cada día crece más y más, dándole una apariencia rebelde y juvenil.

Me aparto sólo un poco para tragar en seco. Edward es demasiado atractivo.

Suspiro, y sin detenerme a pensar, acerco mi rostro al suyo nuevamente para verlo todavía más de cerca. Su piel es perfecta; satinada y tersa, al igual que la de un bebé (extraordinariamente, libre de cualquier imperfección), y... Pese a que su tez no es del todo nívea, el día de hoy se le ve muy pálido.

Es el cansancio...

Un acuciante impulso nace desde lo más profundo de mí atolondrado ser, y presiono mis labios contra los suyos, al alzar la vista, puedo divisar sus magníficos ojos oscuros, mirándome.

Me volteo con brusquedad para que no pueda contemplar la satisfacción que ha dominado mis facciones.

\- ¿Tratas de aprovecharte de mí?

Me recrimina con indignación.

\- No.

Le contesto maravillada ante el recuerdo de lo que he visto. Me animo a echarle un vistazo a través de los cabellos, en cuanto lo hago, él sonríe, y yo me apartó desconcertada.

Hago una mueca, me pongo de pie y recompongo mi expresión.

\- ¡Cabrón! - Cuchicheo, pero él no me escucha.

Me aliso el cabello y niego con la cabeza.

\- ¡Levántate! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí el resto del día?

Le grito sobre el hombro.

Enarca una ceja, incorporándose, y relaja los músculos haciendo varios estiramientos.

\- ¿Por qué me gritas?

Resopla, y yo hago lo mismo.

\- Me hiciste pasar frío toda la noche. ¿Te parece poco?

Mi mal humor lo saca de órbita. No sabe cómo reaccionar, y eso en parte me hace sentir culpable, pues no es enojo lo que siento.

\- Debiste echarme a un lado.

Responde sin fuerza en la voz.

\- Lo intenté, pero estabas tan aferrado a mí que no pude.

Me cruzo de brazos y camino hasta la sala de estar. Sé que está siguiéndome, con una total expresión de confusión.

\- ¡¿Y el equipo?!

Se pregunta, receloso, en cuanto se percata de que no hay nadie más aquí. Rápidamente le explico lo que Ángela me ha dicho, y él únicamente asiente.

Humedece sus labios un par de veces, delineando con la punta de la lengua las comisuras.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Seguirás enfada?

Pregunta a modo de queja.

\- No estoy enfadada.

\- ¿Entonces?

Paso saliva y chasqueo la boca.

\- Me has puesto nerviosa.

Admito, casi protestando y él se carcajea.

\- ¡Qué extraña forma de ponerse nerviosa!

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- ¡Mira quien habla!

Replico. Si hablamos de cosas "extrañas", Edward se lleva el globo de oro.

\- Cierto. – Un silencio incómodo se apodera de la atmósfera, pero él logra aniquilarlo con tan sólo un par de palabras – Entonces... estamos solos…

\- Si.

Le contesto cortante.

\- Eso es…

\- Irritante. – Digo, antes de que él termine la frase.

Niega.

\- Bella. ¿Exactamente, qué es lo que te puso nerviosa?

\- ¿Eh?

Levanto las cejas.

\- No pienso repetir la pregunta, sé que escuchaste bien.

Ruedo los ojos.

\- Estabas cerca, me miraste y sonreíste.

Me escucha con atención, pero cuando termino de hablar, él no está conforme con mi explicación.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

Pregunta desconfiado.

\- Si.

Aprieto los labios. - No solemos mirarnos directamente. No por mucho tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros. No había pensado mucho en eso, pero... Desde que dejamos su casa en la playa no habíamos logrado avanzar en ése sentido.

\- Hagámoslo ahora.

Propone sin más.

\- ¿Cómo?

No entiendo lo que está diciendo. ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? Me he perdido.

Me coge de las muñecas con fuerza y me atrae hacía él, dejando una considerable distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Irritada, giro la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando que termine de hacer lo que sea que se esté proponiendo.

\- Mírame.

Me ordena.

Al escucharlo he cerrado los ojos de golpe. No quiero hacerlo. Si lo hago, seguramente terminaría colapsando entre sus brazos.

\- No.

\- ¡Mírame! - Me grita a la cara, agitando mi cuerpo, dándole así, fuerza a su demanda.

\- No.

Le contesto sin dudar.

\- No voy a soltarte hasta que lo hagas.

El tono de voz que ha empleado me ha logrado erizar la piel. Está hablando en serio. Podrían pasar horas, incluso días… Así es él. Nunca se da por vencido.

Pestañeo un par de veces, y me decido a hacerlo. Clavo la vista en el sombrío par de ojos, estos me miran asombrados, con las pupilas dilatadas, disparando gélidas chispas por doquier...

Me obligo a sonreír, y me veo reflejada en la densa bruma perteneciente a su iris.

\- ¿Es suficiente?

Enarco una ceja.

\- Aún no.

Sus labios dibujan una línea recta. Cualquiera creería que está molesto, pero no es así... Sesenta interminables segundos transcurren, y después sesenta más, y sesenta más. Lo sé, porque he estado contándolos.

Suspiro.

Parpadear está resultando ser demasiado duro, ya que cada vez que cierro los ojos recibo consuelo, y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, él está ahí, contemplándome impasible, diciendo tantas cosas sin decir nada…

Diciéndome todo lo que no se atreve a decir en voz alta...

Vuelve a sonreír, en señal de advertencia. Inhalo, exhalo, y le correspondo la sonrisa del mismo modo, mostrándole mi valentía. Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se convierte en un estallido de risas.

Estoy quedándome sin aliento, y un quejido se escapa de mis labios cuando me sujeta de los hombros para empujarme contra uno de los muros. Mi espalda se ha quejado, más no tanto como mi nuca lo hubiese hecho si su palma no estuviese protegiéndola.

Mi labio inferior tiembla, y su mirada desafiante comienza a envolverme, a envolver todo... Llenándolo de negrura.

Estamos en un punto en el que no soy consciente de nada más, sólo puedo contemplar sus ojos, sólo eso puedo hacer. Es como si mirarlo por este corto lapso de tiempo fuera mi única meta en la vida. Puede ser un engaño, un espejismo, pero es verdad... Por este insignificante intervalo de tiempo, somos capaces de profesar, el uno por el otro, amor ordinario. Amor egoísta, amor protector, amor frágil.

Nuestro consuelo es que no durará, tan sólo serán estos minutos, nada más...

\- ¡¿Necesito decirlo?!

Me pregunta con la voz ronca a punto de quebrársele. Es a causa de la intensidad del momento, es insoportable. Un amor así, un amor expuesto, aún sin motivos externos, es doloroso...

\- ¿Necesito decirlo yo?

Le pregunto, con los ojos brillantes, abiertos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Niega con la cabeza, y lo beso con ímpetu. Lo beso profundo, dulce, vehemente... Su lengua hace cosquillas en mis dientes, está acostumbrada al roce, a su hogar...

Con ese acto, él me suelta, no ha podido seguir sosteniéndome. Retrocede varios pasos y se deja caer en el sillón. Por un rato nadie pronuncia palabra alguna, ambos necesitamos de un poco de paz mental. Me cubro la boca con el dorso de la mano y me permito dejar escapar una lágrima.

\- Gracias.

Me dice de repente, ya completamente recuperado. Presiono las palmas en mis mejillas y sorbo por la nariz sin necesitarlo.

\- ¿De?

Le pregunto, acomodándome a su lado con naturalidad, dejando atrás lo que ha sucedido.

\- Por no forzarme a decir las palabras.

Confiesa con temor.

\- Gracias a ti.

Se gira y me mira incrédulo.

\- ¿No es el sueño de todas que el chico se declare?

Me echo a reír.

\- Pero si ya lo has hecho... - Frunce el ceño. - Vi tu armario, has colocado mi ropa junto a la tuya.

Hace una mueca. - Sólo...

\- Edward… - Le interrumpo. - Prometamos algo.

Asiente.

\- No digamos esas palabras, nunca. Sólo si uno de los dos ya no es feliz con esto... Sólo entonces, digámoslas.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

Lo he agarrado con la guardia baja, sin embargo acepta y después se va.

Sonrío.

Es normal que él se vaya de repente, siempre lo hace. No estoy acostumbrándome, no sería posible hacerlo. Simplemente, nuestra definición de necesidad es completamente diferente a la del resto.

Edward no es mi mundo. Edward no es mi vida...

Las siguientes cuatro horas las dedico exclusivamente para ducharme, para mirar el televisor, y hasta... sin quererlo, he pensado en la audición. No falta mucho, y… No estoy segura de lo que haré. Sólo… Daré lo mejor, y haber que pasa…

\- ¿Tienes hambre ya?

Me pregunta. Lleva puesta una playera negra (AMO. AMO como se le ve ese color) y un pantalón gris de deporte.

\- Todavía no.

Edward pasa a mi lado, descalzo. Las plantas de sus pies hacen un divertido sonido al caminar... No le pregunto si él tiene hambre. Es obvio que no, si la tuviera, ya estuviera hurgando en el refrigerador.

\- ¿Estás bien con lo de mañana? ¿No te da miedo?

Se pregunta.

\- ¿Bromeas? Si me asustarán ese tipo de cosas nunca habría aceptado este empleo.

Hace una mueca de dolor al recordar.

\- Sabes Bella… Fui un idiota al exponer a todas esas chicas de este modo. No pensé en ellas como debería.

Me volteo para dedicarle toda mi atención, y le bajo todo el volumen al televisor. Es más sencillo mirarle ahora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si. Por un capricho de adolescente estúpido ventilé mi vida privada a todo el mundo, usé a las chicas, las besé, las compré… No estuvo bien. Debió ser un infierno para todas ellas aguantar por meses a la prensa después del rompimiento.

Manoteo al aire.

\- No te des golpes de pecho ahora. Ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que hacían. Tú... Hiciste mal, eso es verdad, pero ya pasó. Sólo no vuelvas a lo mismo.

\- Claro que no.

Murmura.

\- Mañana… Fans y antifans, van a atacarte. - Revela, aunque ya lo sé. - Eres la única chica que tomo en serio después de Rosalie. – Escucharlo pronunciar ese nombre ya no me produce nada, y no sé si eso debería preocuparme. Tal vez sea porque no tengo ni el más mínimo respeto hacia ella. Es una bruja, perra, malvada, aprovechada, mentirosa... – Será difícil. Lamento hacértelo difícil.

Su repentina tristeza me produce un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Basta! – Le exijo. – No van a asustarme Edward, creí que ya lo sabías.

\- No sé qué tanto estás dispuesta a dar, sólo te digo que aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes en el futuro. - ¡Y aquí vamos!

¿Qué no eso ya había quedado claro?

Ruedo los ojos. Aquí está su múltiple personalidad dando señales de su clara existencia.

\- Estoy dispuesta a dar lo que haya que dar. - Resoplo - Ninguno de los dos cree en las tonterías. Esto no es un juego. Ya no lo es. – Recalco.

El teléfono comienza a sonar, pero lo ignoramos.

Él suspira y sonríe con ternura, el lado frágil de Edward ha hecho su aparición, y lo ha hecho sólo para fastidiarme.

\- No es que vaya a recibir una bala en tu lugar, no es que vaya a protegerte del mundo entero, no es nada de eso Edward. Yo… Seguiré fielmente lo creo, lo que quiero...

Edward sujeta mi mano un par de segundos, le da un apretón y enseguida se ve obligado a soltarla. Los gritos, provenientes de la calle, nos recorren el cuerpo como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara. Posteriormente, uno de los hombres de seguridad entra a toda prisa, y el teléfono no deja de sonar.

\- Ella está aquí. La señorita, Rosalie.

Nos informa, centrándose en Edward, éste asiente y me mira por el rabillo del ojo, yo sonrío. Esto no va a afectarme, y espero que a él tampoco.

\- ¿Los periodistas lo saben?

Le pregunta, indiferente. El hombre de imponente estatura asiente, mientras se dedica a contestar monosílabos por el diminuto micrófono.

\- Déjala pasar.

Niega. - Esme dijo que...

Edward le dedica una breve mirada recriminatoria y él hombre no se atreve a continuar hablando.

\- Antes de que esto comience... - Murmura. - No te olvides de que eres tú. Sólo tú.

Jura.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Aquí, con nuevo capítulo._

 _Ya saben que leo todos sus Reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Se les quiere, enormemente a todas._

 _Yoliki, es un poco complicado que ambos decidan exponer sus sentimientos tal cual son, pero poco a poco... Ten paciencia. Un saludo._

 _Anna DG! No agradezcas, yo si que te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Un abrazo para ti hasta Colombia._

 _Betk Grandchester, respecto a tu duda, tienes toda la razón. El pasado de Bella se irá revelando poco a poco. Abrazos Mexicanos para ti, llenos de mucho amor!_

 _Anónima: Claro que te regalo a Edward cuando la historia finalice! Y si, su personalidad si es un tanto extraña (mucho, ya sé), pero es parte de su encanto._

 _Saludos especiales a Ecuador, Venezuela y Colombia. A mis lectoras silenciosas, se les aprecia mucho en verdad. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia._

 _Y un agradecimiento enorme, a Anna DG, por la recomendación musical._

 _Bueno... Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana. Ya es viernes, así que a divertirse!_

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	17. Amenazas

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Las amenazas sólo son armas para el amenazado._

 _\- Leonardo da Vinci._

* * *

 _Por siempre confiando en quienes somos._

 _Nunca me abrí de esta manera._

 _La vida es nuestra, la vivimos a nuestra manera._

 _Y nada más importa._

 _Cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros._

 _Abrir la mente para una visión diferente._

 _Nunca me preocupé por lo que hacen..._

 _Nunca me preocupé por lo que saben..._

 _Nothing else matters - Metallica._

* * *

 **Amenazas.**

\- No hace falta que te quedes aquí, en cuanto ella cruce la puerta tienes que salir. Estaremos bien.

Le asegura Edward al hombre de seguridad, éste no asiente, no responde, no hace nada; sólo nos mira, aprieta los dientes y se va. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar ni por un solo instante. Estoy segura de que se trata de Esme, a estas alturas ya debe estar al tanto del curso que han tomado las cosas.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suelto un suspiro. Ya me imaginaba el canal de espectáculos; explotando con letras mayúsculas junto con algún color chillón las palabras: "Visita inesperada" "¿Él volverá a golpearla? ¿Qué hará la actual novia del famoso cantante?"

Posiblemente no pongan nada de lo que he pensado, pero algo similar han de usar. Los medios son de temer, son capaces de destruir. Si te dan fama, te destruyen, si te la quitan, te destruyen. No hay forma de ganar con ellos. ¡Qué porquería de sociedad!

Me paso las manos por los cabellos nada más por mantenerme en movimiento.

Quizá debería estar muerta de miedo, pero no lo estoy. La calma me domina, pese a que los nervios, a cada segundo que pasa intentan arrastrarme hacia la luz.

Él me mira y yo le miro, sonreímos, y nos ponemos cómodos en el sillón, ambos cruzando los brazos, ambos muy cerca el uno del otro, ambos sintiendo un bienestar, propio de otro mundo. Su calor es en exceso abrasador, por un momento me puedo dar el lujo de olvidar lo que está pasando, y lo disfruto. Sé que lo que viene sólo es el inicio y odio que sea así. Lo mejor de una historia, siempre es el final.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y aguardo. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer.

El destino está comenzando a hacer de las suyas. ¿Será que debemos dejarlo seguir?

Su respiración permanece apacible, hasta que el irritante sonido de los tacones de aguja sobre el mármol nos alcanza (firmes pisadas, dignas de una lunática), envolviendonos en un aire colmado de hostilidad. La curiosidad nos quema detrás de las orejas, pero no nos giramos para satisfacerla.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con tú... novia?

Le pregunta ella cuando considera que ya se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca. Su voz es altiva y dura, tendría que ponerme los pelos de punta, más no lo logra. Yo no dejo que lo logre.

Edward rueda los ojos y resopla molesto.

\- ¿Crees que ella es muda? – Hace una pausa, esperando que la mujer responda a su severo cuestionamiento, pero como no lo hace, prosigue. – ¿Y? ¿Vas a preguntárselo o no? – Sonríe con desdén sin dejar de hablar. – Si no lo harás, es mejor que te vayas yendo...

Ladea la cabeza, señalándole la salida con la barbilla y yo hincho mis pulmones con soberbia. Normalmente no actúo de esta manera, solamente con las personas que lo merecen. Creo que ahí radica la diferencia de quienes son petulantes, y de quienes son inteligentes. La causa justifica las acciones.

Rosalie da un respingo, las armas se le están escapando de las manos. Lo que menos esperaba, era recibir ese trato por parte de él. Se le ve desorientada y hasta, me atrevería a decir, perturbada; aún así, se esfuerza en suavizar sus rasgos para enfocar la vista en mí. Me analiza de arriba abajo, procurando hacerme sentir incómoda.

No. No. No. ¡No lo lograrás! Hoy me siento invencible.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Me pregunta con arrogancia. Pareciera que está regalándome parte de su valiosísimo tiempo. ¡Qué tontería! La situación es completamente al revés. Es ella la que está quitándome el tiempo.

\- Claro. – Le respondo, indicándole con un gesto de mano que tome asiento.

Edward se aclara la garganta y se pone de pie de un salto (como usualmente hace). Ella contiene la respiración al contemplar su soltura de movimientos, prácticamente la ha dejado con la boca abierta. Hay algo en sus reacciones que no comprendo; a lo que yo sabía, ellos habían salido por varios años, sin embargo, ella se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo viese.

Me muerdo el borde del labio para dejar de pensar, y me concentro en el aquí y ahora.

\- Te espero en la recámara Bella. No tardes.

La radiante sonrisa que me ha dedicado al terminar la frase me inyecta todavía más fuerza. Imagino por lo que ella ha venido, y definitivamente se irá con las manos vacías.

\- ¿No vas a despedirte de mí?

Le pregunta Rosalie, enarcando su perfecta y delicada ceja. Edward ya se encuentra dándonos la espalda, caminando tranquilamente hacia las escaleras, no obstante, en cuanto la escucha se detiene, se encoge de hombros, alza una mano a la altura de su cabeza y niega con el dedo índice. Imagino la sonrisa torcida que se ha instalado en su rostro, y eso provoca que millones de animalejos comiencen a revolotear en mi cabeza, dejándome casi sorda con sus aleteos.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

Susurra _'la bruja'_ entre dientes.

\- ¿Y bien?

Me dirijo a ella hasta que la estilizada figura de Edward se ha perdido por completo en el trayecto. Disfruto verlo andar (grácil, seguro, galante, evocador…), resulta sumamente fascinante. No sólo para mí, para cualquiera.

\- ¿Sabías que pensaba casarme?

Arrugo la nariz.

\- No es algo que me importe. Obviamente que lo sabía.

\- Casi lo hago, creí que Edward me había superado, que estaba bien… Feliz, pero… - Su voz se torna temblorosa. - Creí que eso era lo que yo quería... Lo vi con todas esas mujeres, lo vi en tantas portadas de revistas, en tantos programas de televisión… Nunca sentí nada, por eso... estuve convencida de que debía casarme... - ¡Es muy buena actriz! - Hasta que tú llegaste. - Me señala con su huesudo dedo, dándole dramatización a la historia. - ¡Te aferraba a su cuerpo con posesión! Esa posesión innata que emana de él cuando realmente le importa algo, o – Se calla y traga saliva. – O alguien… - Se gira y suspira. - Entonces enloquecí...

Después de eso, no dice nada más, y yo tampoco. Me decido a no tomarle demasiada importancia a sus palabras, al menos no todavía. Es muy pronto. Seguro que había ensayado todo eso muchas veces.

\- Una noche, repasando todas y cada una de las relaciones que tuvo después de nuestra... ruptura… Me encontré con que algo no encajaba.

¿Ruptura? ¿Eso había sido una ruptura? ¡Por favor! ¿Encajar?

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Si lo sabe, que lo diga ya!

\- ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Resoplo.

\- ¿Cuántas vueltas vas a darle?

Le pregunto con fastidio. Es evidente que ella lo sabe. Es evidente que ella ya lo sabe todo. ¿Cómo lo averiguó? No sé… Hay tantas formas, que me sorprende que no lo haya descubierto antes. Quizá porque antes no tenía el interés. _El que busca encuentra,_ todos saben eso.

\- ¡¿Tan fácil lo admites?!

Me cruzo de brazos, fingiendo ignorarla.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Aúlla con estupor. - ¿Piensas que en serio siente algo por ti? – Sonrío divertida. ¡Aquí viene! – Fue sencillo. ¡Mandar a investigar a la primera chica, después a la segunda, después a la tercera, y así, sucesivamente! ¡Todas desconocidas, ingenuas, provenientes de barrios de mala muerte, todas necesitadas de dinero, todas hermosas, fáciles de dominar! ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres diferente a todas ellas? Sé todo sobre ti, Isabella Swan.

Su sonrisa es gigante, puedo verle todos los dientes. Son tan perfectos que me pregunto si serán reales... Mi sonrisa no era impecable, no del todo, seguramente requería de brackets o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal...

¡Joder! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esas trivialidades ahora?

En cuanto vuelvo a centrarme, los vellos de mi piel se erizan al caer en cuenta de que ha pronunciado mi nombre, mi nombre completo. Está buscando atemorizarme. Sabía que algún día este momento llegaría, me negaba a pensar en ello para poder vivir sin preocupaciones, para no volverme una paranoica, pero al fin el momento había llegado. Aquí estaba, y no me quedaba más remedio que recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Y? - La encaro. - Los periodistas están afuera, es ahí en donde deberías estar. Eso hiciste cuando lo demandaste; correr a la prensa a contar tus mentiras ridículas.

Niega con la cabeza. – ¡Esto no es mentira! ¡¿O vas a negarlo?!

Sus gritos resuenan por toda la casa, pero yo mantengo la sonrisa, ocultando mi creciente e inevitable nerviosismo. Lo mejor es sobrellevar la situación con entereza.

Coloco las palmas de las manos sobre mis muslos, y me levanto, dispuesta a todo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Me pregunta, aferrándose a mi muñeca. He querido voltearme y acomodarle un derechazo para que no se atreva a tocarme, desgraciadamente la razón ha triunfado sobre mí brutal ímpetu alienígena.

Tiro del brazo con todas mis fuerzas, deshaciéndome de su agarre. Ella se pone de pie al instante y vuelve a sujetarme.

\- ¡Saldré! – Le respondo con naturalidad. Contaré con mi propia boca mi pasado. – Su rostro se endurece y su agarre también, al punto de que sus uñas comienzan a causarme malestar. – Niego con la cabeza, mostrándole así mi incredulidad. - ¿Crees que puedes asustarme con eso? ¡Anda! ¡Salgamos! ¡Digamosles!

Mi voz va en aumento mientras ella permanece inmóvil. - ¡Hay que decirles que no soy ninguna estudiante de música! ¡Hay que decirles que huí de casa! ¡Qué mis padres me golpeaban! ¡Qué intentaron venderme al mejor postor! ¡Qué vivía en una madriguera inmunda al igual que una rata! (Me reprendo en silencio. No tengo nada en contra de estos animales.) – Me muerdo la lengua, y suelto una carcajada amarga. - ¡Hay que decirles!

Ella está entrando en pánico, puedo verlo en sus ojos. No hay mejor escudo que la ausencia de miedo...

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo entero, tuve que aprender muy duro... Tengo que hacer que valga la pena haber pasado por todo eso.

Chasqueo la boca y aprieto los dientes. Estoy tan enojada que las lágrimas han comenzado a emerger de quien sabe donde sin previo aviso, son lágrimas envenenadas por los recuerdos. No tenía un pasado tan oscuro como tantas otras personas si tenían, pero para mí, había sido un verdadero martirio. Por un tiempo ni siquiera fui capaz de hablar, fueron varios años así, sin rumbo, sin nada ni nadie.

Lo que trataba de olvidar... de dejar atrás, aquí estaba de nuevo, dandome con todo, destrozándome. Y aunque sea por un rato, por un sólo instante cargado de vacilación… Ha logrado que me sienta frágil.

Es verdad que al cumplir los dieciocho todo eso había quedado enterrado. Había conseguido un empleo tras otro, había conocido personas, buenas personas que me habían ayudado, y así, al fin, pude alquilar un apartamento (mejor dicho, un cuchitril). Pequeño, diminuto, pero ya tenía un lugar al cual llegar. Comía de vez en cuando, no demasiado, mi salud no era buena, pero me esforzaba...

Suspiro.

Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano libre y la observo.

Resultaría difícil revelar todo aquello, pero al final de cuentas, se trataba de quien yo fui. Quién me hizo ser lo que soy, y no podía avergonzarme de eso.

\- ¡Estás loca!

Me grita a la cara, tratando de hacerme reaccionar. No hay necesidad de eso, yo estoy muy bien.

\- No. Tú sí. Has venido aquí a amenazarme, y sabes… Hubiera sido tan fácil… Decirme que lo amas, que te equivocaste, que lo quieres de vuelta. Hubiera sido fácil. Si hubieras dicho eso, quizá yo lo hubiera pensado… - Me aclaro la garganta. – Tal vez no me hubiera apartado, porque mi índice de egoísmo es convenientemente alto, pero lo hubiese pensado, tenías posibilidades. Pero con esto que has hecho… Olvídalo.

Me empuja como si no quisiera tocarme más. Como si estuviera asqueada de mí.

\- ¡¿De verdad no te importa lo que los demás puedan decir de ti?! – Sus labios tiemblan al articular cada palabra. Está asustada, yo la he asustado.

Niego. No hay porque temerle a la verdad.

Una sonrisa atraviesa su rostro. Está por sacarse un As de la manga, un As que no quería usar. La diversión ha terminado.

\- ¿Y él? - Me pregunta burlona. - ¿Te importa lo que puedan decir de él?

El brazo me comienza a punzar. Sus dedos deben haberse quedado marcados en mi piel. Algo me dice que no es lo único que ha dejado su huella...

\- ¿Qué dirían todos si enteran que Edward Cullen - Hace énfasis en el nombre - contrató a varias mujeres para hacerlas pasar por su pareja?

Enarco una ceja.

\- Creo que dirían lo mismo si supieran que lo abandonaste para irte con otro.

Suelta un bufido colérico.

\- ¡¿Intentas desafiarme?!

Inclino la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y derecho hasta tocar mi hombro, repito la acción cinco veces. Está dándome dolor de cabeza.

\- No. Sólo respondía a tu pregunta. - Le digo.

\- ¿Entonces no harás nada? ¿Simplemente te sentarás a verlo caer?

Doy un paso hacia ella, pero retrocede.

\- Si viniste hasta aquí, esperando encontrarte con una mujer estúpida que está dispuesta a sacrificarse por un hombre. Un hombre que además, ya decidió apartarte por voluntad propia... Te equivocas. Él ya se imagina lo que planeas, te conoce. Y está dispuesto a enfrentarlo. ¿Por qué no estaría yo dispuesta?

Nuevamente doy un paso hacia ella, esta vez se queda quieta, más bien petrificada. Es incapaz de moverse.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Di lo que quieras! Puede que la pasemos mal, pero sobreviviremos.

Suelta un jadeo y camina de un lado para el otro. Necesita pensar, y yo… No necesito nada, bueno… Si necesito algo: COMER.

Doy una ojeada en dirección a las escaleras, pero nada. No sé si Edward habrá escuchado algo de esta conversación, pero seguramente, al subir, y tenerlo de frente, nada de esto importara. No para mí. Él... Esa es otra historia. Pese a que no haga comentarios al respecto, él tiene sus propias conclusiones, conclusiones que no compartirá conmigo. Conclusiones que no planeo conocer.

Es mejor que cada quien conserve su propio universo intacto. Ambos somos... Sólo somos, visitantes.

Me aparto el flequillo y sonrío. Edward hace esto a menudo…

\- Tú ganas, dejaremos el pasado en donde debe estar. Así... él y yo estaremos a mano. - No le es sencillo decirme esto, pero no tiene otra opción. - Te prometo que nunca hablaré de ello, no hablaré de ti ni del dichoso contrato que él tuvo con _tipas_ iguales a ti. – Se muerde la lengua, frenando una oleada de insultos. - Pero el futuro… Edward todavía puede cambiar de opinión, todavía puede volver a mí, le daré esa oportunidad. – Contengo la respiración. – Y si no lo hace… Averigüemos cuanto tiempo soportas viéndolo hundirse, viéndolo perder todo, todo por lo que ha luchado… porque iré hasta las últimas consecuencias. Seré yo quien lo destruya sí él no elige correctamente. – Da un golpe en el suelo con su zapato al igual que una patética adulta berrinchuda y continúa con su cansado discurso. - ¡Prefiero verlo completamente arruinado, antes de verlo con alguien más, con alguien que no sea yo! – Se relame los labios y se alisa la melena con la mano derecha. - ¡Apostemos Isabella! - Me abrazo a mi cuerpo y la fulmino con la mirada. Nadie tiene porque notar mi pequeña endeblez. – ¡No te doy más de un año! Pueden seguir jugando a la casita, puedes seguir pretendiendo ser fuerte e implacable. ¡Veamos cuanto te dura! Al final, terminaras dejándolo, porque eso es lo que quiero… En el momento en que te apartes me detendré. Así él no tendrá más remedio que volver a mí, suplicando, como siempre hizo.

\- ¿Haces esto por un simple beso?

Le pregunto. Si su respuesta fuera afirmativa, todo este asunto no tendría ni pies ni cabeza.

\- Verte besándolo... Verte besándolo de esa forma me molesto, pero no fue eso... Esa noche, la noche en que él habló conmigo... - Se estremece y disimula el lloriqueo naciente. - No es asunto tuyo.

Resuelve y no insisto.

Me quedo en mi sitio sin saber qué más decir. Ella me lanza una mirada inquisitiva, toma su bolso y sale de mi vista, completamente despavorida. ¿Qué fue eso?

Luego de unos segundos, escuchó la puerta abrirse, distingo el bullicio de la realidad que me espera en las afueras de la casa, y después, de nuevo la puerta. Esta ocasión, haciendo un sonido diferente, porque esta vez, no está abriéndose, sino, cerrándose.

Pestañeo un par de veces, abstraída, hasta que el repiqueteo del teléfono logra captar toda mi atención. No ha dejado de sonar ni un solo minuto.

 _\- Diga._

 _Contesto con voz ronca. Me resulta difícil pasar saliva._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Claramente le dije que no era conveniente hablar con ella! ¡Por favor ponlo al teléfono! ¡No está atendiendo a su celular! ¡¿Ella sigue allí?!_

 _Aunque lo que está diciendo no es nada agradable de escuchar, me hace sentir tranquila._

 _\- Ella quería hablar conmigo, no con él._

 _Por un rato no dice nada, supongo que está procesando la información que le he dado._

 _\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?_

 _\- Vino a amenazarme. Ella lo sabe todo, acerca de mí, de las demás chicas, de los contratos…_

 _Contengo una risita nerviosa al escucharla vociferar maldiciones sin ton ni son, algunas inclusive en otro idioma._

 _\- Tengo que reunirme con ella, buscaremos terminar con esto. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, y…_

 _\- No creo que diga nada sobre el tema._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Es mejor que lo hablemos en persona._

 _\- Iré de inmediato…_

 _\- ¡No! – La interrumpo. – Déjame hablar con él, mañana las cámaras volverán y…_

 _La imagino asintiendo, pues me detengo._

 _\- Está bien. - Acepta sin objetar nada, pero yo sé que lo ha hecho muy a regañadientes. - Y… ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Mencionó algo de la demanda?_

 _Hago una mueca._

 _\- Es complicado. Solamente, no debes preocuparte por lo que sucedió antes… Quiero decir, los contratos, mi vida personal… Ella no dirá nada al respecto._

 _Bufa._

 _\- ¿Estás diciendo que confías en ella?_

 _\- No, sólo sé que no lo hará._

 _Era evidente que no lo haría. No ganaría nada con eso, ni Edward ni yo negaríamos nada. Claro que se haría un gran escándalo, pero después todo pasaría y no quedaría nada más..._

 _\- Hum... Más bien… Ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Humm. Pero… Hablemos de eso mañana. ¿Está bien?_

 _\- Está bien. – Suspira._

 _\- Descansen. Y… Gracias, Bella._

 _\- Nada de eso. Descansa._

Antes de colgar, la oigo lanzar un par de palabrotas que me hacen sonreír.

Edward estaba al tanto de mi antigua vida y Esme también… No había nada de malo en ella, sólo había sido difícil y un tanto vergonzosa… Normal, supongo. Todos tienen algo que desean olvidar. Es por eso que… Para Rosalie, para Edward, y para mí, era mejor dejar el pasado atrás...

Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, eso sí que es de pensarse.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Distingo en su voz un sutil toque mítico (no sé a que se deba, creo que los animalejos revoloteadores están haciendo de las suyas con mi mente).

Manoteo al aire, me giro para mirarlo y me topo con que está casi desnudo.

Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, igualito como sucede en las caricaturas, pero después me echo a reír. - ¿Qué es lo que haces tú?

Comienzo con mi descarado escrutinio. Los bóxers Calvin Klein se le entallan de una manera magnífica. Hacer ejercicio le sienta muy bien a su cuerpo. Es delgado, pero sus músculos parecen estar tallados a punta de cincel.

\- Creí que esto aligeraría el ambiente. - La seriedad con la que habla en este momento es impactante. ¿Te sorprendiste?

Niego. - No tanto como lo hubiera hecho hace unas semanas. Te conozco un poco más y eso me hace estar alerta. Espero cualquier cosa de ti. - Me mira por el rabillo del ojo con desgana, y me apresuro a decir: Pero fue bueno, me has hecho reír de verdad.

Da cuatro zancadas en mi dirección y sin darme tiempo para escapar, me envuelve entre sus brazos.

 **¡SUPER - MEGA - ARCHI - RECONTRA MIERDA!**

¡Esto sí es demasiado! Siento cada parte de su cuerpo en todo su glorioso esplendor.

Me encojo e intento no tartamudear al preguntar...

\- ¿Sabes que no puedo respirar?

No me atrevo a alzar la mirada.

\- ¿Estoy empleando demasiada fuerza? - Su preocupación parece una gran broma. ¿Cuándo le ha importado exprimirme todos los órganos al abrazarme?

Una risa sardónica sale de mi garganta, provocando un tenue movimiento en mí, y por lo tanto, provocando un pequeño roce entre nuestros cuerpos.

Esto no debería ser legal... Tampoco suelo ser tan tímida, pero... Pero... ¿Pero qué?

Una caricia aprensiva se posa en donde ella ha dejado marcadas sus _garras..._ y allí está él. Con su tosquedad de siempre, arrebatandome el aliento.

¡Joder!

\- ¿Te has olvidado de cómo te encuentras? - Me las arreglo para formular la pregunta.

Miro a hurtadillas su rostro, y observo como sus cejas casi están por juntarse al no comprender, pero después de pensar y pensar, y pensar... Lo entiende, y se aparta de inmediato, cubriéndose con los cojines de la sala.

\- Me echo a reír, más bien estoy ahogándome de risa. El estómago me está dando miles de vueltas, trepa hasta mi cabeza y luego se va hasta mis talones. Todo esto es tan gracioso…

\- De verdad me olvidé de cómo estaba… - Me explica. Le miro... Esta de mil colores, y eso aumenta mis carcajadas. - Te vi... y... quise abrazarte.

Confiesa.

Escuchó lo que ha dicho, pero no puedo contestarle nada porque todavía no puedo dejar de reírme.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas y me ruedo sobre el mármol. Aprieto las manos en mi estómago, queriendo sostenerlo, queriendo contener las abrumadoras risotadas…

En parte siento alivio, porque estoy liberando toda la tensión de esta forma.

Cuando mi delirio termina, me arrastro hasta uno de los sillones y me desparramo sobre el, tallándome los ojos, sintiendo las pestañas húmedas, empapadas por las lágrimas. Nunca había reído hasta llorar. Resultó ser demasiado satisfactorio.

\- ¡Ahh! - Me doy un par de golpecitos en las mejillas, calmándome.

Acompaso mi respiración y me incorporo en la búsqueda de Edward; quién algún punto debió de haber desaparecido porque ya no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

Seguramente huyó... ¿Se habrá ido de la casa?...

\- ¡Hey!

Me grita desde las escaleras, atrayendo mi atención. Siempre, no se fue. Ahora lleva su clásica ropa de deporte. La ropa que suele llevar por las noches.

\- Así está mejor.

Le digo y él asiente.

\- Aunque era justo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Se sienta a mi lado, y de inmediato recarga la cabeza en el respaldo, clavando la mirada en el techo.

\- Tú me viste desnuda.

Niega con violencia.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Se coloca una mano en el pecho y dice solemne:

\- Los caballeros no tenemos memoria.

Nuevamente me echo a reír.

\- Entonces te llevo _ventaja_. – Sé que el oír la palabra "ventaja" lo enloquecerá. Odia perder, en lo que sea que haga. Odia perder. - Yo sí te vi, y siempre lo recordaré.

¡Uy! Cada vez me siento más despreocupada...

Enarca una ceja. ¡Ya cayó!

\- ¡¿De qué ventaja hablas?! ¡Yo te vi **COMPLETAMENTE** \- hace hincapié en la última palabra. – desnuda, y yo no estaba totalmente desnudo! Tenía la ropa interior.

Exhala con suficiencia.

\- ¿No qué los caballeros no tenían memoria?

Su boca forma una gran "O" y yo sonrío.

\- Humm…

Murmura.

\- Humm... Tengo hambre.

Cambia de conversación de tajo.

\- Preparé algo.

Me incorporo, pero él rodea mi cadera con su brazo, haciéndome caer sobre él.

\- Pidamos pizza.

Sutilmente me aparta, y sonríe. Se ha incomodado al sentirme cerca tan de repente. Pero él lo ha provocado, así que no me alarmo.

Estiro los brazos hacia el frente y después hacia los lados (teniendo cuidado en no tocarle). Es relajante.

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

De verdad espero que Rosalie piense mejor las cosas. Si lo ama tanto como dice, no le hará daño. Y si se trata de sólo un capricho… Entonces sí debería preocuparme. Pero por ahora, me limitaré a dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedan.

\- Antes de llamar a la pizzería… Dime… ¿Qué es lo que ella quería?

Ni siquiera se esfuerza en ocultar su interés, y se lo agradezco profundamente.

\- Amenazarme.

\- ¡Claro!

Él ya lo adivinaba.

\- ¿Lo sabe todo?

Asiento.

\- Esperaba esto, sólo que yo creía que las circunstancias serían diferentes.

Eso era obvio, él quería que ella lo averiguara, que se conmoviera y que así decidiera volver directo a sus brazos.

\- Pero todo cambió. Ahora... - Ladea la cabeza. - Tú y sólo tú, ya te lo dije. - Sonrío y tomo una de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Él suspira, mostrando así, alivio. - ¿Bella?

\- ¿Humm?

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

Me pregunta sólo por preguntar, él ya conoce mi respuesta.

\- No. No le temo a lo que puedan decir, siempre y cuando sea la verdad. De todos modos, ella dijo que no dirá nada acerca de eso.

Se muestra sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

No da crédito.

\- Dijo que así tú y ella quedarían a mano.

Se queda pensativo por un minuto.

\- ¿Cree que con eso compensará el abandono?

Me encojo de hombros. – Abandono… - Hago una mueca. – Yo le llamaría cobardía, pero como quieras.

\- ¿Ahora estás molesta?

Me da un apretón, se está poniendo inquieto.

\- Nooo.

Alargo la palabra lo más que puedo. Se queda perplejo, y ahora más que nunca, soy consciente de lo que significa tomarnos de las manos.

\- Cuando te enfadas tus ojos se ven mucho más grandes. Como los de una rana.

Me río de lo que ha dicho.

\- Ya te dije que no estoy enfadada.

\- Entonces… ¿Decepcionada?

\- Un poco.

Admito.

\- ¿De mí?

\- Si. No deberías temer al qué dirán.

Hace un puchero, inflando las mejillas, luciendo exageradamente adorable. ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?

¡Por Dios!

¡¿Cuántas personalidades tiene éste hombre?! ¿Alguien me puede decir? ¿Alguien?

\- Soy una celebridad. Mi imagen lo es todo.

Desvía la mirada, y nuestro agarre se torna inicuo, como todo en él. Edward es demasiado frágil, ojalá no deba pasar por demasiado para por fin aprender a resistir y a luchar.

\- Eres una celebridad, lo único que puede salvarte es la franqueza que tengas hacia los demás y hacía ti mismo. Por supuesto que nadie lo hace, pero ellos son idiotas. Eres mejor que eso.

Resopla.

\- ¿Y si ella sale diciendo mentiras como lo ha hecho? A todos se les hace muy fácil creerle.

Intento sostenerle la mirada, pero él me evade.

\- A mí no. Yo te creo.

Alza la cabeza en cuanto me oye, dejándome atrapada en la intensidad de sus ojos. Se acerca y se acerca…

Trago saliva escandalosamente.

Muerde su labio inferior y se abandona con brusquedad en el sello de un beso. Este es un beso amargo, un beso atrayente, un beso criminal. De mi ángel perdido, de mi ángel de la muerte.

Su lengua juguetona se desliza feroz en mi boca, elevando la temperatura de su cambiante y glacial carácter...

Porque fue la noche, la noche en que Edward Cullen aprendió que había alguien superior a él en todos los sentidos. Alguien diferente, alguien que había llegado únicamente para hacer de su vida, un caos. Caos que podría resultar siendo majestuoso o... Devastador.

Saboreo su tacto, colmandome de su energía. Demostrándole lo que las palabras no consiguen expresar.

Quizá no sea el amor de mi existencia, o de mis restantes días en la Tierra… Pero… Él, es el amor en sí mismo. Cruel, despiadado, real, egoísta, cambiante, sincero, quebradizo...

Me sostiene de los hombros y hace un movimiento de cabeza, apartándose el cabello de los ojos. Algo ha quedado muy claro; Rosalie no es nuestro mayor obstáculo. Lo es él.

Sonrío ante el entendimiento, dispuesta.

Su condenada sonrisa inocente me prepara para lo peor, y no hago más que comprenderle. Por ahora...

\- No es suficiente. – Murmura.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Diviértanse mucho este Día de Muertos! Coman mucho pan, muchos dulces, mucho de todo lo que les guste en nombre de los que ya no están. Al menos, yo haré eso._

 _Les agradezco por sus Reviews, ya saben que me ponen mega contenta. Se les quiere a todas y todos!_

 _Un saludo súper especial para Argentina desde México! Gracias por leer!_

 _En fin... Espero disfruten el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización. Un abrazo cibernético!_

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	18. Luz, cámara y acción

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"¡Por fin, por fin algo en su corazón, algo que no fuera él mismo!"_

 _Patrick Süskind - El perfume._

* * *

 _Es tiempo de escapar de la presión de esta fama._

 _Esto no es un juego. Es sólo el principio._

 _Mientras los días pasan. Las noches se consumen en llamas._

 _Las promesas que hicimos no fueron suficientes._

 _El amor que tuvimos..._

 _Tuvimos que dejarlo ir._

 _Hurricane - Thirty Seconds to Mars._

* * *

 **Luz, Cámara y Acción.**

A la mañana siguiente no podía quitarme de la cabeza que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era una locura. La lógica y la abrumadora sensiblería me habían acorralado, al parecer de por vida. ¿Cómo habían compaginado ésas dos? Ni idea, pero de alguna manera lo habían logrado. Me esforzaba en tranquilizarme, en ser racional, pero la cercanía de Edward lo dificultaba todo, pasar la noche a solas con él no fue como yo había creído o esperado, y si no estuviera completamente en mis cabales, hubiera sido sencillo convencerme de que todo era producto de un mísero sueño.

El día estaba demasiado caluroso, para colmo. Salir de la casa sería un verdadero infierno, aunque ya no sabía que era peor; si permanecer dentro o fuera. Suelto un suspiro, prefiero mil veces estar junto a Edward que tener que batallar contra las adversidades del clima... Claro que casi me voy de espaldas cuando a los pocos segundos descubro que es lo mismo, lo único que cambia es mi elección: Edward, desde ahora, siempre Edward.

Después de todo él no era el chico ebrio que conocí aquel día, sin embargo aparentaba serlo muy bien, casi a la perfección.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Me cuestiona, al darse cuenta de que llevo bastante tiempo frente al clóset. Su voz ha sonado distante y tozuda, me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado mirándome sin que yo me percatara...

\- ¿No sabes qué ponerte?

Me pregunta insistente, como si me estuviera demorando inútilmente al responder.

\- No es eso.

Estiré el brazo tomando lo más cercano, tratando así de eliminar la intimidante histeria que borbotaba en mi interior.

\- Espera…

Me giro para encararlo, y puedo apreciar su dulzona expresión al estudiar cuidadosamente el guardarropa; entonces me ofrece uno de sus muchos suéteres, para variar, color negro. Su rostro se va endureciendo conforme los segundos pasan.

\- Úsalo. – Me dice con seriedad, oprimiendo la percha a la piel de mi brazo, ocasionando un severo escalofrío que me obliga a apartarme, pero aún así, soy capaz de sujetarlo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué no quieres?

Me pregunta pensativo, con la mente perdida en algún lugar remoto pero familiar.

\- Si. - Enarca una ceja, ha entendido mal. - Quiero decir... Sí quiero. - Musito con voz floja.

Esto es muy común. Edward a menudo se comporta con sequedad cuando normalmente nadie más lo haría, y sonríe cuando no debería, o cuando no se considera prudente… Es un rasgo muy característico de él, un rasgo que no tendría porque cautivarme, sin embargo, así es. Él mira hacia el frente, con la vista fija, perdido en algún genuino lugar de su desmedida imaginación. Suspiro aliviada. Si hubiera tenido este gesto con una sonrisa en el rostro como cualquier terreste hubiese hecho, mi reacción hubiera sido diferente, y no distante; pero entonces, ése no sería él...

En el pasado creía que todas esas actitudes eran por molestar o por llevar la contra, no obstante… Con el tiempo había averiguado que no era así. Más bien, él era así, su mundo funcionaba así… Analizaba todo y actuaba conforme creía que debería ser… Nada lo limitaba ahora. No desde que lo convencí de que debía ser quien era, sin importar nada. Mis dedos se aferran a la tela, guiados por la conmoción.

Le es fácil comprender las cosas obvias, puede aceptarlas y llevarlas a cabo. No es como el resto de las personas, a las que les lleva una eternidad aceptar sus errores… Eso se debe a su gran sinceridad. Edward ahora puede ser sincero consigo mismo y por eso puede serlo con los demás, en particular conmigo.

Su silencio es conciliador, quizá es su reacción a mi expresión ausente. Agacho la cabeza para disimular un bostezo.

\- Bella…

Me llama, tanteando el terreno, y aunque no me siento con fuerzas para mirarlo, puedo sentir sus ojos curiosos sobre mi.

Asiento rápidamente. Alza la mano, como queriendo acariciarme el rostro, más se arrepiente, lo sé porque he estado observándolo de reojo. Doy unos cuantos pasos sin titubear ni una sola vez, hasta que me descubro al pie de la cama, entonces trago saliva y comienzo a abrirme la bata con naturalidad, arrojándola hacia la silla más cercana, sintiéndome agitada... Él, quién me ha seguido con la mirada, se da la vuelta, pero sé que sonríe ante mi falta de pudor. Me concentro en relajar cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, no dejo de sentir que estoy flotando. Es una sensación casi alucinógena. Todo parece más grande, más bello, sumamente impresionante, y por consiguiente: temible. Me limito a tomar aire. Esto es lo que siente una cuando sabe que está enamorada...

Me encojo de hombros al notar mi desnudez.

¿Qué es lo que está pasándome? Con disimulo, eché un vistazo a los dedos de mis pies.

No lo sé… Soy una chica, pero ya no logro sentir vergüenza ante él ni ante mi misma, no como normalmente me sentiría. ¿Es esta la conexión platónica de la que se habla en los libros?

Niego con la cabeza para dejar de pensar y comienzo por colocarme la ropa interior de algodón, ropa que ni siquiera recuerdo haber elegido. Mi cabello aún está húmedo, lo sé porque me ha hecho tiritar de frío todo el rato. Su respiración es ruidosa, cualquiera diría que está al borde de un ataque, pero yo sé que no es así, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia. El sol se cuela suspicaz por la ventana, y yo le lanzo una miradilla llena de reproche.

Inhalo y me coloco en un movimiento el suéter que Edward me ha ofrecido. Me queda bastante largo, unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, pero es suave, demasiado suave y confortable… Me enfundo en los jeans y prosigo a ponerme los calcetines, debo decir que son lo único blanco que llevo puesto, y después, las cómodas zapatillas de deporte.

\- Me gusta cómo te ves con ese color.

Murmura, mientras se coloca la sudadera. Él está usando unos jeans color gris, y sus botas DOLCE&GABBANA. A decir verdad va muy simple. Escoge unos lentes oscuros del compartimento con divisiones de cristal que está hecho exclusivamente para ellos, y me entrega unos. Son algo grandes, pero igual me los pongo.

\- ¿Cómo se ve?

Chasquea los dedos y me lanza un disparo con su dedo índice. Ahora está de buen humor.

\- Te ves... Linda.

Sonrío, pese a que ha sido bastante obvio que le ha costado decir eso.

\- Vamos…

Rápidamente se coloca el reloj, toma el celular, las llaves, y a toda prisa sale de la habitación, haciéndome contener el aliento. Se mueve tan rápido que resulta abrumador. Yo, sin apartar los ojos de la entrada, inesperadamente esperando su regreso, únicamente guardo el teléfono en uno de mis bolsillos y salgo detrás de él. Me estremezco al recordar lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no diría que tengo miedo pero sí nervios, muchos nervios... Espero que todo vaya bien con el programa, y que el asunto de Rosalie no sea mencionado en ningún momento. Rosalie. Rosalie. El sólo pensarla es un acto monstruoso. Hay que tener cuidado, no la vaya yo a invocar.

Ruedo los ojos, y me dedico a maldecirla. Es una mujer exasperante, de las muchas que hay en el mundo. Lamentablemente mi suerte me había arrastrado hacia ella, o tal vez... Su suerte la había empujado hasta mi camino, quien sabe... El tiempo lo diría.

Estoy caminando tan ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que se ha detenido, hasta que choco contra su espalda.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Le pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos. Él me mira con una expresión dibujada en el rostro que ni a estas alturas puedo descifrar.

\- Tu cabello sigue mojado…

Me señala. No puedo estar más confundida ante su elección de palabras. Si yo no lo he notado... ¿Por qué él sí?

\- Ahh… ¿Importa?

Atrapa mi muñeca derecha y me lleva de nuevo a la habitación, murmurando una que otra palabra que por más que me esforcé no pude oír, me empuja hasta el cuarto de baño, dejándome perpleja ante su descarado tacto, sus manos se han deslizado por mi cintura, por mi cadera, por mi espalda baja... Todo lo hace sin ponerme al tanto de su cometido y entonces, enciende la secadora.

Estoy desconcertada, con la mandíbula a punto de caerse hasta la punta de mis pies, pero no hago nada para detenerlo. El pulso de ambos va en aumento de manera fortuita, sin que nada ni nadie pueda detenerlo. ¿Soportará mi corazón mis sorpresivos cambios de frecuencia cardíaca? No puedo dominarme más, las emociones que él provoca en mí, poco a poco se van convirtiendo en vicio.

Sus manos vagabundean suavemente por mi cabeza, puedo sentir con claridad la yema de sus dedos, está siendo muy delicado, algo muy raro en él… Los movimientos son tan suaves que ha logrado relajarme, a tal punto de provocarme sueño. Si no fuera por la corriente eléctrica que ha retomado su lugar con más fuerza que nunca, hubiera colapsado en sus brazos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran através del espejo. Sus ojos son la viva imagen de la concentración. La cabeza ha comenzado a darme vueltas debido a la exorbitante demostración de afecto. Él está aquí, haciendo esto sin que yo lo hubiera pedido, sin que yo misma lo hubiera pensado... Aspiro con fuerza, llenándome los pulmones del novelesco aire que ahora nos envuelve.

Al poco rato termina y sin decir, todavía nada, pasa el cepillo en forma de bola, por mis cabellos.

\- Ahora sí. – Dice en un murmullo, cuando está satisfecho de su obra. Miro mi reflejo en el cristal y veo que sigo igual, sólo que con el cabello seco. Mi maquillaje es demasiado discreto, de hecho pareciera que no llevo nada de maquillaje. ¿Debí haberme puesto un poco más? ¿Algo de sombra? Deshecho la idea tan pronto como la pensé.

Las comisuras de sus labios se estiran, pero en cuanto se percata de que lo estoy mirando, su sonrisa se desvanece. Junta nuestras manos, y observa la imagen de nuestros dedos entrelazados. Hace una mueca, pero no me suelta. Sonrío, sintiendo el rubor apoderándose de mis mejillas y tiro de él, llevándolo hasta la puerta principal, en absoluto silencio.

\- Llegamos. - Le informo, aunque no hace ninguna falta.

La puerta frente a nosotros se ve lejana, más no lo está. Impávido, da un paso hacia adelante , zafándose de mi agarre, y enseguida se regresa. Me toma por los hombros en lo que parece ser un arrebato, y me obliga a retroceder hasta llegar a uno de los muros. Su tacto ha cambiado, ahora es frío, natural, indómito... Consiguiendo embargarme de múltiples pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunto sin ganas, esforzándome en sonreír.

Edward me mira curioso, estudiando cada una de mis reacciones. Su mirada me revela que no he hecho lo que él esperaba.

\- ¿Dime qué...

No pude terminar con la pregunta, pues sus labios se estamparon contra los míos. No pude evitar estremecerme cuando sus manos recorrieron con deliberada lentitud desde mi cuello hasta mi cadera. Su respiración era mesurada, pero la mía era otra historia. Su boca prosiguió con su descenso hasta posicionarse en mi garganta, tuve que morderme el labio inferior hasta casi hacerme daño para no soltar un sonoro gemido colmado de punzante deleite. La sensación me demandaba cerrar los ojos, mas no lo hice para poder apreciar del momento en su totalidad.

Libero un jadeo y él levemente se incorpora para mirarme; me tiene con la boca entreabierta, con la respiración acelerada, y con la piel ardiendo. Me besa, recorriendo mi boca con la lengua a la par que sus manos se adentran en terreno desconocido, más allá de mi vientre... Arqueo la espalda y descanso las manos en su pecho, apreciando la esculpida firmeza de sus músculos, pegándome más a él, mucho más, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro apuntando palpitante en mi abdomen. Sus caricias se intensifican, y las yemas de mis dedos han encontrado su propio camino hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón. Él da un respingo, gruñe por debajo y se detiene.

Me mira con ferocidad chispeante, retandome, y me empuja nuevamente con fuerza, haciendo crujir mi cuerpo. Me abandono a sus labios fieros y él se aferra a mis cabellos...

\- Lo siento. - Me dice con voz ronca. - Para poder salir… - Hace una pausa, se relame los labios y deposita un sólo beso en mi cuello. - Necesitaba impregnarme de la realidad.

\- ¿Humm?

Lo observo, y aunque puedo distinguir su rostro con claridad, no me siento en éste mundo.

Resopló molesto por mi falta de entendimiento. – Tú... - Dice en un hilo de voz, ladeando la cabeza para no enfrentarse a mi mirada. - Eres mi realidad, Bella.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. He querido decir algo, pero únicamente he logrado que mis rodillas tiemblen.

¿Qué si eso es cursi? ¿Lo es?

Niego con la cabeza.

NO. Lo cursi requiere forzosamente de parecer estúpido al decir algo, y esto… No sólo no lo ha hecho ver estúpido, más bien... Me ha incomodado, por la profundidad del significado.

¿De verdad sabrá lo que está diciéndome? Me contengo para no comenzar a hiperventilar. Hago una mueca sin saber que decir, y finalmente opto por no decir nada. ¿Qué es lo que se dice en estos casos?

¡Mierda! Es mejor callar. Le observo a través de las pestañas y sonrío.

\- La realidad se siente muy bien… - Pronuncio las palabras sin poder poner freno.

Suelta una carcajada que me causa gracia. Su risa es peculiar, al igual que todo en él.

\- Existe una única realidad para cada quien, y tu eres la mía… No importa cuánto se quiera escapar… La realidad siempre nos alcanza, para terminar con nosotros o para volvernos parte de ella.

Sus palabras, convertidas en un murmullo casi han logrado arrullarme. Su voz es realmente encantadora, hipnótica. Ahora comprendía mejor a sus fans. Sólo hace falta que dediques de un segundo de tu tiempo para poner atención en Edward, y entonces... Lo amarás o lo odiarás, pero sin duda terminarás sintiendo algo por él.

Sonrío de lado a lado, me dejo llevar por el impulso del momento y lo beso en los labios. Él no oculta su sorpresa, su cuerpo entero está sorprendido, lo sé porque está intentando retroceder, pero esta vez no puedo permitirlo. Lo sujeto con fuerza, rodeándolo en un abrazo, y profundizo el beso. Edward no sabe que está sucediendo exactamente, pero se deja llevar… Y es en ese momento en que me aprovecho, le doy la vuelta, acorralándolo, dejándolo en la misma posición en la que él me tenía. Lo pego a la pared, y me separo un poco para tomar una bocanada de aire.

\- La realidad te tiene en sus manos...

Murmuro sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo, y vuelvo a besarlo. Sus manos no tardan en colarse dentro del suéter para rodearme la cintura y pegarme más a él. Son grandes y un tanto ásperas, debido al ejercicio. Las mentadas _Push Ups_ están teniendo muy buenos resultados. Continuo con el beso, pero necesito respirar... Trato de alejarme y él me lo impide, dándole un mordisco a la comisura de mi labio superior al mismo tiempo que me azota contra la pared. Suelto un quejido. Aquí está de vuelta con su brusquedad. Desliza ambas manos juguetonamente hasta mi trasero y me impulsa para que lo rodee con las piernas. Al momento en que lo hago comienza a dar giros, y yo me separo de él al instante. Lo está haciendo demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Vas a tirarme!

Grito eufórica, ciñéndome a su pecho.

Sus risotadas deben oírse hasta la avenida, y a él eso no le interesa. No deja de girar, hasta que nota que el mareo empieza a sacarle cuentas... Me suelta de inmediato, provocando que casi me vaya de bruces pero enseguida me sujeta del brazo, ayudándome a guardar el equilibrio.

\- ¡Estás loco!

Me quejo.

Sonríe emocionado. – Fue divertido.

A regañadientes correspondo a su sonrisa. Tiene razón, lo fue.

Me da un último abrazo, abre la puerta y sale con premura, poco más y tengo que correr para poder alcanzarlo. Edward y sus arranques de entusiasmo van a ocasionarme problemas en el corazón... Sacudo la cabeza con violencia, y como aún sigo algo desubicada por las vueltas, doy un mal paso y me tropiezo con mi propio pie. Procuro meter las manos para amortiguar el golpe, pero nunca llega.

Levanto la cabeza para averiguar lo que ha sucedido y me encuentro con un rostro bastante conocido. Él sonríe con timidez al verme vacilante. Su rostro parece envejecido... ¿Hace cuánto que no toma una buena siesta?

\- ¿Emmett?

Murmuro y él asiente jovial. Nos quedamos quietos un instante en esa extraña posición (él casi cargándome en brazos), hasta que Edward se para a un lado de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Pregunta con preocupación en la voz. Al verme, pone los ojos en blanco.

Me incorporo y sonrío.

\- Estuve a punto de caerme.

Sorpresivamente, él se echa a reír.

\- ¡Tonta! Ten más cuidado.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a andar detrás de él, sin girarme a ver a Emmett; su presencia me provocaba nerviosismo, pero como no podía atribuírselo a nada en particular, era mejor dejarlo por la paz.

El trayecto al estudio resultó ser bastante divertido e interesante. Edward simplemente no puede dejar de hablar a pesar de estar conduciendo, y la verdad es que maneja bastante bien, aunque a una velocidad poco apropiada. En esta ocasión hemos usado uno de sus autos, un BMW. ¿Pueden adivinar el color? Pues si... NEGRO.

Los hombres de seguridad van en otro automóvil, pero ellos están usando un Mercedes, negro también. Resoplo sin que él se de cuenta. Tiene una clara obsesión por los colores oscuros. En fin... Ellos están justo detrás de nosotros sin perdernos la pista. Edward ha aprovechado para contarme que no siempre es así, que Esme únicamente ha aumentado su seguridad hasta el punto de la exageración por todo lo que está sucediendo con Rosalie. Pues los periodistas en ocasiones son muy agresivos...

Me muerdo la lengua y me esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en ese asunto, concentrandome en otro que ha logrado despertar mi curiosidad.

¿Dónde guardará Edward todos esos autos? Me rasco la cabeza trazando mis teorías...

\- ¿Te hace sentir incómoda?

\- ¿El qué?

Le contesto, distraída.

\- El que nos sigan.

Chasqueo la boca. – No. Ya estoy acostumbrada, o eso creo.

Sonríe, aumenta la velocidad, y yo me hundo en el respaldo del asiento. Él es un hombre de emociones fuertes. Me pregunto... ¿Por qué nadie nos detiene? ¿No hay policías de tránsito en esta zona?

\- Mañana al terminar la práctica hay que intentar algo.

Me dice. Fijo la mirada en el parabrisas sin detenerme a pensar en lo que está tramando. No tendría ningún tipo de sentido hacerlo, con él, siempre es mejor esperar a que las cosas pasen.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Le pregunto, haciendo que mi voz suene mecánica.

Arruga la nariz. No me dirá, como ya yo sabía.

\- No vas a decirme.

Le digo, más no pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza pero sonríe, más para él que para mí. Aquí está otra de sus etapas... Suspiro. Ya me siento más familiarizada con cada una de ellas.

\- Hoy no llevas gorra, ni...

Le comento como pura observación, pero justo en el medio me percato de algo. ¡Los lentes! ¡Ambos llevábamos lentes!

Se echa a reír al ver la cara que he puesto. - Los perdimos en la realidad. ¿Recuerdas?

Niego. - No recuerdo... No esa parte. - Puntualizo, siendo consciente del calcinante hormigueo en mis palmas. Él sonríe. Era verdad. No recordaba habérmelos quitado, o haberlos tirado, o perdido, o arrumbado, o lo que sea... No recordaba nada de eso. Lo único que si recordaba...

Una risita se me escapa y él aprieta los labios, logrando una mueca cuando no consigue ocultar su sonrisa.

\- No importa, de cualquier forma... - Hace una pausa. - No creo que los necesitemos hoy.

Manifiesta, como si estuviera revelando un secreto vergonzoso. Y yo no entiendo nada, pero como siempre, no le insisto.

Enciende la radio para romper el hielo y justo está comenzando la canción Creep de Radiohead. Sonríe complacido, y yo me le quedo viendo totalmente embelesada. Amo verlo sonreír, creo que es lo mejor que he podido ver y que podré ver en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Te gusta esa canción? - Le pregunto lo evidente.

Asiente y da una rápida ojeada por el retrovisor. Hoy, sus ojos se ven particularmente brillantes.

Empieza a cantar para sí mismo y yo me quedo inmóvil. Tiene una voz bastante… Seductora. Interpreta la canción con tanto sentimiento que me provoca sentir un fuerte revoltijo en el estómago. Para tranquilizarme me uno a él. Por el rabillo del ojo lo veo torcer el gesto, pero eso no hace que me detenga. La nota alta está por llegar, me pregunto si la alcanzaré…

El día de hoy, mis inhibiciones se han ido por la borda y espero que nunca vuelvan. Fue difícil soltarlas y ser finalmente libre, finalmente yo misma. Sin embargo, los malos hábitos suelen volver casi naturalmente.

\- ¡Vaya!

Murmura sorprendido.

Lo miro sin entender y me doy cuenta de que la canción ya ha terminado. La he cantado guiada por el puro instinto, al estar tremendamente hundida en mis pensamientos. Evaluó mi expresión por algunos instantes antes de hablar.

\- Tú voz es bastante normal pero… Cualquiera que te escuche cantar así… - Niega con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.- Tienes el don de transmitir lo que realmente sientes cuando cantas.

Me quedo muda al entender lo que está diciéndome. Su halago es bastante real y por eso no puedo agregar nada. Le sonrío sincera, y clavo la mirada en la carretera. Sé que estamos por llegar, el GPS me lo ha dicho; eso me recuerda que Edward no lo ha visto ni una sola vez. Él sabe exactamente en donde se encuentra el estudio. Pasamos varios edificios elegantes, después otro conjunto de edificios, una glorieta... Giramos más de dos veces, y después, al fin nos hallamos frente a la entrada. Hay bastantes periodistas, todos ellos gritando, pidiendo una exclusiva, todos preguntando por Rosalie... Los fulmino a todos con la mirada, pese a que sé que ellos no pueden verme a través del cristal. Los policías que se sitúan custodiando el acceso, ni siquiera nos han pedido identificarnos, con ver a Edward ha sido más que suficiente.

El lugar es enorme, hay varios edificios de distintos colores pero todos conservando el mismo diseño, y a la derecha, incluso hay un corredor, en donde se puede ver a distintas personas caminando, algunas vestidas con sencillez, y otras bastante extravagantes.

\- ¿En dónde es?

Se encoge de hombros. No sabe.

Saco mi celular para llamar a Esme, pero enseguida éste suena. Es ella.

¿Por qué no ha llamado a Edward? ¡Qué raro! Tomo aire y miro para todos lados. Ella me dice que nos está esperando en el aparcamiento, estoy por preguntarle la localización de éste, pero enseguida veo un letrero con una flecha en la parte superior, con las letras: ESTACIONAMIENTO.

Le hago un gesto a Edward con la mano para que se dé la vuelta en esa dirección, y él lo hace sin rechistar. Nos estiramos en nuestro sitio, buscándola y de inmediato la vemos junto a varias personas (varias de ellas sosteniendo carteles y fotos), un par de metros adelante.

Edward exhala con fastidio y me lanza una mirada desganada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Rueda los ojos. - En estos _programitas,_ (los nombra con recelo) suelen hacer preguntas muy estúpidas. Odio eso.

Me echo a reír.

\- Sólo di lo que en verdad piensas.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se queda tieso.

\- ¿Bromeas? – Resopla como si yo no entendiera la situación. – Esme me sacaría los riñones y el corazón con un tenedor.

Lo ha dicho serio y con un tono de voz revelador. Él cree que ella en verdad podría hacer eso.

\- Inténtalo… Aunque sea una vez.

Arruga la nariz, hasta que sus cejas casi se juntan, pero no declina ni acepta.

Salimos y recibimos el frió de la tarde noche (creo que hemos dormido bastante, ni hablar. Edward lo necesitaba.), yo con una sonrisa y Edward… Siendo Edward.

\- ¿Están listos?

Esme nos analiza de arriba abajo y frunce el ceño. No le gusta nuestro atuendo, él lo sabe y le rehúye la mirada. En un minuto me veo rodeada de más de cinco mujeres, todas intentando ponerme algo de maquillaje, o queriendo hacer algo con mi cabello. A Edward ya ni siquiera logro verlo, ya hay demasiada gente a su alrededor. Resoplo molesta. Ya nos habían dicho que habría audiencia en vivo, pero los dos creímos que con todo lo que últimamente había sucedido, eso se había cancelado. Lamentablemente, no era así. De cualquier forma... ¿Qué hacían aquí? Todavía faltaba un rato para que el programa empezará. Nadie nos avisó de esto...

Refunfuño para mis adentros.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí?

Le pregunto a una de las chicas castañas que está a mi lado con dos tipos de cepillo en mano.

\- Su Agente dió veinte entradas especiales.

Me explica. Me volteo para comprobar si los de seguridad están detrás de nosotros y así es, sólo que dos de ellos se encuentran flanqueando a Edward. Todo es un alboroto, los gritos y los sollozos no dejan de escucharse. Edward no dice nada, simplemente camina lo más rápido que la multitud se lo permite. Se le ve inquieto, y no es para menos.

Al poco rato la cabeza me da vueltas y no hago más que mirar hacia el pavimento. ¿Por qué el lugar a dónde vamos está tan lejos? ¿Por qué esas chicas tienen que gritar tan fuerte?

 _¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe Edward!_

¡Joder! Él debe estar que echa humo... Edward adora a sus fans, pero no por eso ellas dejan de ser impertinentes. Todos requerimos de nuestro espacio. A nadie le gusta que le anden gritando y chillando en el oído. Continuo mi trote con ligereza, exasperada, pero me veo obligada a frenar, pues los demás también lo han hecho, y el bullicio… El bullicio también se ha detenido. Alzo la mirada para averiguar lo que está sucediendo, y me topo con su rostro confundido. Él me tomó de la mano, dándome un sutil jalón, diciéndome así, que caminara a su lado. Su agarre es demasiado fuerte, mucho más que otras veces. De verdad me está haciendo daño, pero no le tomo importancia, porque sé, que al igual que yo… Él se encuentra sobresaltado.

Todos continúan gritando y alguna que otra chica valiente hasta me insulta… Trato de no escuchar nada y prosigo con mi camino. Alguien detrás de mí está acomodándome el suéter, haciéndolo caer sobre mi hombro. Enarco una ceja al ver de lo que se trata… Quieren que… de cierta forma, adopte una imagen sexy y femenina. No sé con precisión lo que esperaba encontrarme al venir aquí, pero esto era tres veces peor.

En unos minutos, minutos en los que me pareció haber visitado el infierno, de no haber sido por nuestro fuerte agarre, ambos hubiéramos salido de allí dando tumbos. Esto es lo normal, pero... Con la demanda en puerta, estamos demasiado tensos. Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces hasta que llegamos al lugar, y la multitud, al fin, se ve separada de nosotros. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos por un par de segundos, al abrirlos, veo a Esme indicándonos el camino. Edward me suelta y yo me relajo casi al instante.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunta, pero no alcanzo a responderle. Dos chicas me encaminan hacia una esquina y comienzan a explicarme la dinámica del programa. No les entiendo nada, mejor dicho, no quiero entenderles nada. Sabía muy bien a lo que me enfrentaría, pero él público… Ha sido demasiado hostil, y no estaba preparada en ése momento… Tampoco él.

\- Por favor no quiero que me pongan más maquillaje.

Muevo las manos de un lado para el otro, potenciando con eso mi súplica.

Ellas intercambian miradas.

\- Sólo te pondremos un poco de esto, para que tú rostro no se vea tan brillante…

Mueve de un lado para el otro una cajita rectangular color plata.

Asiento.

Llama a una chica diferente, una más bajita y de facciones aniñadas; es ella quien me aplica el dichoso polvo…

\- Tranquilícese…

Me dice en un murmullo y yo aflojo el cuerpo. Después, sin decir nada, ella se va y yo me quedo sola ahí sin saber que hacer. Miro alrededor, hay muchas personas, muchas cámaras... En el centro, varios sillones, varias flores, incluso hay una pantalla en el fondo que simula muy bien ser una pared. En algún lugar creí haber leído: Estudio 4, pero luego, ya no lo volví a ver… Del techo, cuelgan varias lámparas en forma de cono, y hay tres muros envolviendo ese ambiente, en colores blancos y rosas. También hay un podio del lado derecho en forma circular, en tonos blancos y rojos… El sitio es enorme.

Estoy, literalmente con la boca abierta, sorprendida de todo lo que veo. Hay muchas luces, demasiada luz… Para nada se parece a mi hábitat natural. Me siento más cómoda en la oscuridad, en las tinieblas… Ahora entiendo porque Edward quiso ocultar su verdadero yo de todo esto… Puedo llegar a consumir, a comerte vivo...

Inflo las mejillas de aire y poco a poco lo dejo escapar.

Afortunadamente soy una mujer fuerte. Me aclaro la garganta.

\- ¡Hey!

Edward salta delante de mí, y yo me le quedo viendo haciendo una mueca. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Escucho varias risotadas y él frunce el ceño.

\- ¿No te asuste?

\- Claro que no.

Le contesto sin entender lo que acaba de hacer.

Se muerde el labio inferior y me alborota el cabello. Una de las chicas de antes se acerca en seguida y pone cada mechón de nuevo en su lugar. Edward actúa como si ella no se hubiese aproximado a nosotros, pero da un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Y?

Me pregunta, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Le da una miradilla al panorama, indicándome con eso a qué se refiere.

Me quedo pensativa, y continúo mi escrutinio. Las personas ya no están regadas por todas partes, cada quién ya está tomando el rol que le pertenece.

\- Grande.

Le digo en un suspiro.

Él aprieta los labios y enarca una ceja. Está por preguntarme algo más, pero Ángela, Esme y alguien que no conozco, vienen directo a donde nosotros nos encontramos.

Ángela nos saluda con efusividad de sobra, Esme no dice nada, pero se dedica a estudiar mis expresiones…

\- Buenas noches. Soy Demetri, el encargado de que esto funcione. Espero que tengamos una buena audiencia. Suerte.

\- Buenas noches.

Decimos Edward y yo, al unísono. Ha pasado el tiempo, ya debe de estar oscureciendo...

Es un hombre mayor, pero con una personalidad impenetrable. Debe ser muy severo. Su ceño fruncido parece haberse apoderado de su rostro de por vida.

\- Empezaremos con un segmento de preguntas, sacaremos al aire sus primeros días, después un par de juegos y al final, preguntas del público…

No sé porque él nos está volviendo a decir lo que ya nos han explicado, pero en fin… Supongo quería conocer a Edward, al igual que todos… Nadie logra disimularlo del todo pero él sí.

Prosigue con su aburrida explicación, yo sonrío, mostrándole respeto a su profesión, sin embargo, no puedo prestarle toda mi atención. Si lo hago terminaré poniéndome más nerviosa. Mire a Esme a través de mis cabellos, pero ella mantenía una expresión inescrutable. Luego de exactamente cuatro minutos, el hombre se va y Ángela vuelve con dos personas nuevas. ¡Más personas! ¡Carajo! Me mantengo inmóvil y pongo mi mejor cara. Una es una mujer, delgada, hermosa (aunque con la operación de nariz más mala que haya visto hasta ahora) y alta, y el otro, es un hombre, alto, delgado, y apuesto… Estoy segura de que si viera más televisión los reconocería, pero como no... Pues no.

\- Ellos son los presentadores. Lauren Mallory y Tyler Crowley.

Nos dice, y volvemos a saludar con un simple: Buenas noches.

Intercambiamos un par de palabras triviales con ellos antes de comenzar, me imagino que es rutina, para sentir un poco más de confianza…

\- ¿Están listos? Recuerden… El tema de Rosalie está cerrado, les hemos pedido a las fans que ninguna pregunta de ese tipo se aceptará así que se supone que no debe… - Cuatro chicas se acercan a nosotros para colocarnos el apuntador y el micrófono - haber ningún problema, pero al ser un programa en vivo no está de más ponerlos sobre aviso. Sáquenle la vuelta o digan algo simple, si la situación se pone demasiado difícil ellos mandarán a comerciales… Si algo pasa, o sale mal… Recibirán indicaciones. - Indica el apuntador con el dedo índice.

Edward la escucha con atención, aunque ya se sabe de memoria todo el proceso.

\- Bella… - Alza los puños para darme ánimos y yo le sonrío con naturalidad.

\- ¿No es tan fácil verdad?

\- No… Desde afuera se ve… Sencillo. Nunca imagine que tantas personas intervinieran en un programa de televisión…

Asiente, y yo suspiro. Él empezó muy joven en todo esto… Debió ser complicado. Venir de otro país, ver personas nuevas, las fans a las afueras gritando, pasarse todo el día ensayando, practicando el canto... ¡Uy! ¡Que agobio!

\- ¡El público ya entrará!

Grita alguien y Edward se tensa.

Practicamos nuestro saludo con los presentadores un par de veces. Lo he hecho muy bien… Sin tartamudear al menos, pero... mi expresión no ayuda mucho, y Edward se ha burlado de mí todo el tiempo.

 _¡Edward! ¡Te amo! ¡Voltea ¡Edward!_

Los gritos desaforados están logrando aturdirme. Pero ya no como antes.

Él me mira, calmando sus facciones, se gira y les obsequia una sonrisa sincera. Él en verdad las quiere, pero… Es más como una relación amor – odio. Y lo entiendo…

Las observo por un instante, son pocas las que me devuelven la sonrisa… A la mayoría, no les agrado. ¡Qué más da!

A la mitad de un suspiro, excesivamente pronto, todo está por iniciar. No dejamos de recibir indicaciones, y alguien nos ha empujado hasta donde debemos estar. Edward, en un movimiento espontáneo, se apartó el flequillo de la frente y yo tuve que contener la respiración. Es demasiado, demasiado talentoso, demasiado atractivo, demasiado irritante. Contemplarlo así, con todas estas luces... Es como ver a alguien nuevo y feliz, alguien que está absorto en su ambiente, y que... Por más que pueda llegarle a parecer asfixiante, nunca podría vivir de otra manera.

Río de buen grado y me limito a observarlo. Me detengo hasta el momento en que él me dedicó una breve mirada. Mi respiración se fue apaciguando hasta volverse pausada. Todo estará bien.

Nos han dicho que cada quién saldrá de un lado del muro, justo al frente de la pantalla que ví al entrar. He escogido el lado izquierdo… Me acomodo el suéter, alargándolo más de lo que ya es, pero lo dejo caído en mi hombro como lo ha hecho una de las chicas desde el inicio.

Me relamo los labios y comienzo a hacer ejercicios de cuello. Las palmas me están sudando... Volteo a ver a Edward. Él está practicando su baile… Tan nervioso y tan relajado… Tan Edward…

Resoplo y sonrío. Bueno... Creo que estoy lista.

\- ¡Entraremos al aire en la cuenta de tres! – Grita un hombre.

Sacudo la cabeza.

\- Bella…

Me llama Edward en un murmullo. Lo miro y él me guiña un ojo. Le correspondo al gesto con dificultad… Nunca lo he hecho. Él estalló de súbito en risotadas, justo cuando un hombre ya ha dicho el número tres… Intenta contener la risa pero no puede, está contorsionando el cuerpo, señalándome con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Ya! ¡AHORA! – Me indica una voz masculina a través del el apuntador.

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que han dicho nuestros nombres, pero en cuanto la voz me ha dicho que salga lo he hecho, y Edward también, todavía riendo. Nos acercamos juntos hasta el sofá entre aplausos, saludamos a los presentadores, y tomamos asiento.

Edward tose, ocultando todavía las risotadas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunta la mujer. Ahora está más maquillada que hace un rato.

Él asiente, saludando hacia las fans y hacia la cámara con un gesto de mano.

\- Es que Bella ha estado muy graciosa hace un momento.

Yo repito su saludo y sonrío incrédula.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Le pregunta el hombre que se encuentra a mi derecha.

\- Ella me hizo un guiño. –Enarca una ceja. – Pero no parecía eso en absoluto.

Les cuenta y yo estoy que quiero agarrarlo a porrazos.

\- Es que yo jamás había hecho uno.

Explico.

Se les ve sorprendidos.

\- ¿Es enserio?

Me preguntan los presentadores y yo asiento. Había intentado, pero nadie le tomaba importancia. Estaba segura de que con anterioridad, le había hecho un guiño a Edward... Pero no estaba segura.

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo para nosotros?

¡MIERDA! Lo que me temía…

Me muerdo el labio inferior, tomo aire y acepto.

Edward comienza a deshacerse en risotadas antes de que yo haga nada.

\- Está bien.

\- ¡A la cámara! – Me ordenan por el apuntador, y yo miro hacía el frente.

Hago mi guiño y todos se echan a reír. La chica intenta disimularlo, pero Edward y el chico no pueden.

Estoy incrédula.

\- Mira eso…

Me dice el conductor, señalando hacia una de las cámaras. Hago lo que me dice, y veo una repetición de mi guiño.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me echo a reír.

¡Diablos! He hecho viscos de una forma que no consideré que fuera posible.

\- ¡Oh!

Murmura la presentadora.

\- Ella no parece avergonzada. – Le señala a su compañero.

Él deja de reírse para mirarme.

\- Es verdad.

Edward asiente, y él público guarda silencio.

No entiendo porque debería avergonzarme.

\- Es por eso que es cómodo estar con ella. No es delicada ni sumamente femenina. Yo definitivamente no puedo lidiar con ése tipo de mujeres.

Contesta Edward sincero y después hace una mueca. Alguien va a llamarle la atención por decir eso. Los presentadores lo saben y de inmediato sacan un tema.

\- Es interesante tu atuendo…

Me dice la mujer. Únicamente sonrío.

\- El suéter es mío.

Comenta Edward con naturalidad.

Las fans hacen un sonoro: ¡Uhh! No les agrada que yo tenga puesto algo suyo, pero les ha molestado más que él lo haya dicho y por supuesto, el tono de su voz al decirlo.

\- ¡Wooo! ¿De verdad?

Lo cuestionan.

\- Si. Lo uso con frecuencia, si ven algunas fotos mías tomadas en aeropuertos o lugares públicos, podrán verlo.

No sé porque ha dado tanta información al respecto. De hecho nadie lo sabe, no obstante, conservan la ensayada sonrisa.

\- Es momento de ir a comerciales… - Anunció la mujer. – Quédate a ver más de esta simpática pareja. Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, aquí en:

 _"Conoce a:"_

Decimos todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Fuera!

Gritan.

Me dejo ir al respaldo del sillón. Edward me coge de la mano, indicandome que me ponga en pie y así acercarnos a sus fans. Firma varios autógrafos y recibe varios regalos. Esme y la atareada chica que estuvo en casa la vez que Garret fue a cenar, se llevan los obsequios… Son bastantes, pero las cartas son más.

\- Edward, Bella. Estaremos de vuelta en 10…

Nos grita Ángela.

Él y yo nos apresuramos a volver a nuestro sitio.

\- No son tan malas. ¿Ves?

Me dice, aludiendo a sus seguidoras y yo sonrío. Es cierto, pero en lo que se refiere a mí... Me odian y creo que siempre lo harán. Da un golpecito en mi brazo juguetonamente como siempre hace, y ellas sueltan un grito que me sobresalta. Edward se echó a reír ante mi susceptibilidad.

Regresamos al aire y de inmediato muestran una de las fotos a las que Edward se refería. Es verdad, es el suéter. Le queda bien, a ambos nos va, pero… En diferente forma.

El programa continúa con videos de nuestros momentos juntos. Para ser más exacta, de los primeros dos días en que empezaron a grabar… Después de todo, ése es el propósito, mostrar la vida normal de Edward.

Verme en cámara fue tal y como yo esperaba. Suspiro profundamente. Mi cabello al despertar es terrible, y mi rostro ni que decir… Nuestros momentos incómodos… Los silencios… Al público le resulta muy distinto. A diferencia de nuestros primeros encuentros ante las cámaras, en donde todo era un engaño… Ahí la comodidad, la paz, y el amor reinaban… Es tan fácil engañar…

Me encojo de hombros. Ahora, les es difícil comprender nuestra relación.

Paso saliva. Vernos así me hace dar cuenta de lo mucho que hemos avanzado. La mayoría de las fans se cubren el rostro al ver a Edward, otras sonríen, y otras se ocultan detrás de la otra… Es un comportamiento normal creo yo… Aunque algo estúpido. A Edward le agradaría más que actuaran normal. Las miro con detenimiento. Son hermosas, han puesto mucho cuidado a su aspecto el día de hoy... Y es por él. Realmente le adoran. Les sonrío agradecida por apoyarlo aún en estos momentos.

\- Comenzaremos la primera ronda de preguntas de los invitados.

Nos levantamos, y nos aproximamos al lugar en donde se encuentra la audiencia. Dos de las cámaras nos siguen y las demás se quedan en su lugar, tomándonos desde otro ángulo. El presentador dice el nombre de una chica, y ella poco a poco se pone de pie, es bajita, delgada y lleva un moño enorme en la cabeza, un moño color verde. Ya tiene un micrófono en la mano, alguien debió habérselo dado y yo ni cuenta me di…

\- Edward… - Pronuncia el nombre con reverencia. - ¿Tendremos que esperar mucho para verte de nuevo en el escenario? - Le pregunta con los ojos vidriosos. De repente siento envidia. Quererle así, sin conocerlo, sin poder estar con él, sentirlo tan lejano... Hago una mueca. Debe ser doloroso.

Él se ha puesto rígido, es un tema delicado. Ni siquiera conmigo puede hablarlo.

Desvía la mirada y luego sonríe. – Confío en poder reunirme con ustedes pronto. Esperen por mi, por favor.

Responde él, tomándome con sumo cuidado de la manga del suéter.

La presentadora se ha dado cuenta, y se ha reído de lo que ha hecho. Le cuesta bastante ser efusivo ante los demás, simplemente no es algo que le guste exponer de sí mismo. Deja pasar las risas que ha desatado su renuente demostración de afecto y se encorva un poco para estar a la altura de la chica que hará la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¡Por favor, saluda a Edward! - Le dice el hombre, pues a la pobre chica se le ha ido todo el color y la voz.

\- Humm - Se dirige a él, y cuando la mira, su rostro se torna tremendamente sofocado. - ¿Por qué... - duda - estás... enamorado de Bella?

Lo cuestiona sin caber en su sonrojo. No ha querido ser impertinente.

Edward hace una mueca, y mira en mi dirección. Eso le va a ser muy difícil de responder.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es algo que todos queremos saber!

Comenta la presentadora, dirigiéndose a la cámara. La burbuja de silencio que se ha apoderado del estudio me está provocando náuseas, sin embargo, al ver mi semblante, nadie notaría que me encuentro en este estado.

\- ¡Es verdad! - Confirma el hombre, acomodándose la corbata de lunares.

\- Humm…

Edward murmura, al mismo tiempo que sonríe con nerviosismo. Se acomoda el flequillo con el dedo medio, y sus fanáticas ponen los ojos en blanco.

Trago saliva, me giro para mirarle y le pregunto divertida…

\- Si Edward… ¿Por qué?

Él frunce el ceño y resopla sin dejar de sonreír.

No dejo de mirarle, estoy bastante interesada en su respuesta, de hecho, todos están a la expectativa, pero de su boca no sale nada. Comienzo a contar mis respiraciones, cada vez más exasperada.

\- Porque… - Se pone a pensar, y abre mucho los ojos cuando ha encontrado la respuesta.

Ladea la cabeza. – Es porque…

Han pasado tres horas desde que el programa finalizó, la fina llovizna no me permite ver a través de la ventana, aún así, no dejo de mirarla fijamente. Edward no ha pronunciado palabra alguna desde que nos despedimos de Esme y para variar, yo tampoco. Esto no puede continuar así. Su rostro impasible no permite dar pie a ninguna conversación, pero de todos modos lo hago.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos a dormir?

Le pregunto, rompiendo el silencio. Estoy acalambrándome, llevamos mucho tiempo sentados sin movernos ni un solo centímetro.

Chasquea la boca, suspira. Me mira, niega con la cabeza, se muerde el labio inferior, me vuelve a mirar, maldice, y resopla.

\- Tonta.

Dice abatido, culpándome así por su descabellada respuesta.

Ruedo los ojos. Él, sin mirarme, sonríe con elocuencia y yo también lo hago.

\- Tonto.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Me tardé en actualizar, ya comprenderán por qué. El capítulo resultó ser muy largo, espero que no se aburran._

 _Ya saben, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, saludos para todas y todos. Se les quiere!_

 _Nos estamos leyendo el domingo que viene, posiblemente haya un POV Edward._

 _Un abrazo cibernético hasta sus maravillosos países._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	19. Precipicio (Especial III)

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Especial III.**

 **Edward POV.**

* * *

 _"Creo que hay algo en la naturaleza femenina que mueve al hombre a abandonarse ante ella,_

 _dejando que broten libremente sentimientos tiernos y emocionados,_

 _sin menoscabo de su hombría."_

 _Bram Stoker - Drácula._

* * *

 _No me preocupa si mis rodillas se debilitan, porque tú tienes lo que me afecta._

 _Tú lo haces._

 _Destinados a estar juntos._

 _Destinados para nadie que no sea el uno al otro._

 _Me amas..._

 _Te amo tan difícilmente._

 _Dame una lección de cómo robar un corazón, tan rápido como tu robaste el mío._

 _Por favor, dame tu mano._

 _Por favor, sólo toma mi mano._

 _6 months - Hey Monday._

* * *

 **Precipicio.**

El sonido patoso perteneciente a la voz de las muchas chicas que se hallan alrededor mío, me está volviendo loco. Me esfuerzo en sonreír y en respirar… De vez en cuando las miro a hurtadillas, pero ellas están al tanto de todos mis movimientos y en cuanto lo hago, se abalanzan sobre mí, empujándome, tocándome, gritándome directo al oído. Sacudo la cabeza al toparme con la ridícula contrariedad que he tenido que enfrentar durante años. Pues...

Todas ellas son hermosas, lo sé; aunque no las conozca, aunque por momentos las odie… Sé que son hermosas.

Sonrío de nuevo, para variar. Esme no está nada contenta con la clase de ropa que he elegido para acudir a la grabación, y poco me importa ahora. Por mucho tiempo he venido haciendo lo que es mejor para mí, lo que me conviene, más no lo que quiero. Es tiempo de cambiar, si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Suspiro desesperado, con ganas de lanzar miles de maldiciones al aire pero me contengo.

Levanto la vista por un momento en su búsqueda, pero no logro ver su característico ceño fruncido por ninguna parte. La sensación de ahogo me embarga de manera espontánea, sin previo aviso. Jamás me ha sucedido algo como esto. Deslizo la mano por mis cabellos y me humedezco los labios para ver si con eso consigo calmarme, pero como ya esperaba, no es así, más bien empeora. Comienzo a sentir un leve adormecimiento en los dedos de las manos y en la lengua; lo único que se me ocurre hacer, es detenerme. La multitud se aglomera en cuanto freno mi avance; si el número de personas fuera mayor, estoy seguro de que se habría creado una estampida… Es una locura.

La implacable ferocidad de los gritos continúan reventándome los tímpanos, arrebatandome el aliento (de por sí, ya poco) con cada frase, con cada insulto hacia ella… Doy media vuelta y me apresuro a buscarla entre zancadas con ayuda de los dos hombres que se encuentran a cargo de mi seguridad, quienes me protegen del gentío, que por todos los medios intenta tener mejor acceso a mi cuerpo. Agacho la cabeza, intentando no pisar a nadie, y entonces el bullicio se detiene. Confundido, levantó la mirada y me encuentro con su rostro. Está molesta, demasiado molesta y abrumada, más molesta que abrumada. No entiendo su reacción, esperaba verla perdida, quizá a punto del llanto, como cualquier mujercita normal estaría, pero ella no. Ella mira con hostilidad embravecida. Parece estar echando fuego por los ojos, con las mejillas brillantes debido al sudor que la agobiante situación la ha estado envolviendo durante varios minutos. Estoy extrañado y fascinado a la vez.

La miro con extenso detenimiento, sin importarme la demora, sin importarme las miradas entrometidas de los presentes... fue entonces cuando la tomé de la mano. La tomé con fuerza, como si quisiera sostenerme para poder seguir. Tiro de ella con delicadeza, diciéndole así, que se disponga a caminar y lo hace. Debo estar triturándole los huesos, pero no puedo aligerar mi agarre, simplemente es imposible. Y aunque lo que siento me parece vomitivo, tengo que aceptarlo… La necesito.

Casi tengo que contener un rugido cuando una de las personas de vestuario se acerca a ella sin contemplaciones para arreglarle la ropa. Me molesta que quieran hacer cambios a quien realmente es, porque Bella es hermosa, porque me parece hermosa por quien es… Sé que sus bien formadas y argumentadas ideas, desaprueban por completo que otro haga una modificación que no ha sido aprobada por ella misma después de su debido análisis. Sin embargo, su aire de fastidio me hace saber que por el momento, no le tomara importancia.

El grupo de muchachitas histéricas se acerca demasiado a nosotros, dándonos un severo empujón. Cuadro los hombros y me mantengo firme, para que no caigamos. Bella alza nuestras manos, ganando equilibrio. Es como si hubiera querido soportar todo mi peso simplemente aferrándose de mi mano. Porque en el trayecto, su palma se convirtió en una prisión. No quiere protegerme, no busca protegerse. Sólo busca no caer. Tan simple como eso. Bella es verdaderamente deslumbrante.

Ella debe venir de Neptuno...

Suspiré profundamente.

Esme se planta frente a nosotros y sonríe con la culpa brillando en sus ojos. El no avisarme de esto fue cruel, pero fácilmente podría perdonarla. Enarco una ceja, revelándole mi molestia, y ella hace una mueca, avergonzada. Es suficiente castigo. Le sonrío.

Ladeo la cabeza y me dirijo hacia Bella, está demasiado acalorada. Tiene el rostro de mil colores.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó, pero ella no alcanza a responderme pues un par de chicas la apartan de mí, y empiezan a atosigarla nuevamente. Al verla, me echo reír. De seguro está que se muere por darles una patada en el trasero.

Bella, al igual que yo, no soporta las estupideces… El ser jalado de un lado al otro por cualquiera, no es exactamente nuestra forma de pasar el tiempo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

La vocecita calmada de Esme me saca de mi ensoñación. Arrugo la nariz y asiento. El plató es más grande de lo que imaginé, no es mi primera vez en los estudios, pero nunca había venido a este edificio… No le tomo importancia a nada a mi alrededor, es repetitivo; las luces, las cámaras, con el tiempo… Ya ni siquiera las noto. Este es el ambiento con el que he crecido, el único ambiente que conozco. Pero… Cuando la mujercita llamada Ángela y su equipo, vuelva a mi casa, tendré que ser fuerte una vez más. Una cosa es esto; miro alrededor con desgana, y otra; que invadan mi propio espacio. En fin… Los últimos días habían sido soportables. Luego de la cena con Garret todo había ido mejor… Bella se liberó por completo y me permitió ver quien realmente está detrás de esa envidiable melena que tiene por cabello. Ha de tener buenos genes…

Me encojo de hombros.

\- Si. Aunque… Comienzo a extrañar el ron.

Me mira con cara de pánico.

\- ¿Qué haces? Baja el volumen de tu voz cuando hables de cosas como esas. ¿No te das cuenta en qué situación te encuentras?

Ruedo los ojos cuando me percato del lugar a donde vamos a dar.

\- No sigas con eso. Te dije que lo resolveré.

Sonríe torpemente y se inclina en mi dirección para seguir hablándome.

\- No pretendas que nada sucede. Esto es grave.

Me dice en un susurro. La expresión de mi rostro debió haber cambiado de la incredulidad a la amargura, pues ella se disculpó por haber dicho eso de inmediato.

Rosalie… Esa pequeña puta ha estado pidiendo dinero. No logro imaginar para que… Su carrera ha sido exitosa. Cuando la conocí… Incluso creían que yo trataba de colgarme de su fama. Resoplo y niego con la cabeza. Seis millones de dólares, eso es lo que ella está pidiendo para no seguir con esto. Ni siquiera imagino de dónde ha sacado tremenda tontería. Me enferma de sólo pensarlo.

Hablar con Bella debió haber sido duro, demasiado duro… Como para terminar en un chantaje. ¿Qué diablos es lo que quiere? Ni idea. Nada cuadra. Esme, desde luego que no está de acuerdo y yo… Lo estoy pensando seriamente. Dinero es dinero, no me interesa en lo absoluto dar la cantidad que sea por vivir en paz. Tal vez ésa sea la solución.

Hago un movimiento de cabeza, apartando el cabello de mi rostro. A lo lejos veo a Bella, inflando las mejillas como si fuera un pez.

\- Hablemos de eso luego…

Le digo a Esme sobre el hombro, apresurándome a llegar a dónde Bella se encuentra. Sería una buena idea asustarla para que se despabile un poco. Detengo mi trote, comienzo a dar paso sobre paso y cuando ya me encuentro lo convenientemente cerca, saltó frente a ella y le grito: ¡Hey!

Su par de ojos se agrandan y me observan con detenimiento. Ni le ha asustado ni le ha causado gracia. Pero no ha sido igual con los demás, todas las personas han estallado a carcajadas, excepto ella, por supuesto.

La cuestiono, pero asegura que no la he asustado, y por la cara que ha puesto, no me queda más que creerle. Le alboroto el cabello para aligerar la situación, pero en cuanto aparto mi mano, una mujer de baja estatura se acerca a ella y se apresura a arreglarle el peinado. Retrocedo, repentinamente incómodo.

\- ¿Y?

Le pregunto, olvidándome de la grosera intromisión de la tipa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Me pregunta, sin tener idea de nada.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

Le insisto, dando una ojeada al lugar. Ella imitó mi gesto, y comenzó a buscar la palabra adecuada. Claro que mi desilusión fue obvia cuando al fin obtuve su respuesta.

\- Grande.

¿Grande? ¿Qué mierda significa eso? Sé que sabe utilizar las palabras con perspicacia. Que me conteste con tanta simpleza es un miserable insulto.

Estoy por echar a la carga con más interrogantes, interrogantes que debe responder como se debe, sin embargo, como era de esperarse. Alguien nos interrumpe.

¡Maldita sea! Odio esto. ¡Joder! Al menos mañana tendré toda su atención para mí solo… Por un rato. Sólo eso quiero. Un rato, tampoco es que me muera por tenerla sólo para mí. De esa manera perdería su esencia.

Las presentaciones continúan y, evidentemente, no le tomo importancia a nadie, aunque así parezca. Tengo muy bien ensayadas mis expresiones. Nadie notaría que no estoy poniendo atención, ni siquiera Bella. En este medio, las personas suelen decirte una y otra vez lo que tienes que hacer, es molesto y estúpido. Debe ser porque ellos son una bola de estúpidos. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Más de la mitad de los artistas que conozco carecen de cerebro.

\- Buenas noches.

Pronuncio las palabras con voz amable; sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir fastidio. La verdad es que odio este tipo de programitas. La gente hace lo que sea por rating.

\- Va muy bien…

Respondí sincero cuando se me preguntó acerca del nuevo disco, pero no pude apartar los ojos de ella. Está demasiado amable. Ja. ¡Embustera!

Debe estar tanto o más fastidiada que yo, porque Bella soporta aún menos las sandeces, y ni qué decir de la gente estúpida. Suspiro para apaciguar mi repentina ira. Supongo que puede darse ese lujo. Ella es realmente brillante...

Sonrío al verla. Sus ojos vagabundean de un lado para el otro, seguramente memorizando las indicaciones. No temo por nada. Ella no se equivocará.

Entonces, alguien dice algo referente al público y me quedo envarado en mi sitio. Me volteo para mirar a la audiencia, es rutina que la seguridad las rodee, un día una se acercó demasiado y me atacó. Literalmente se fue directo hasta mis partes más íntimas, y no bromeo. El acoso sexual no sólo le sucede a las mujeres. ¿Sabían eso?

Claro que no, nadie le toma importancia, al menos nadie lo hizo en aquella ocasión. Se lo tomaron a broma, sólo eso. Todo es una jodida broma para ellos.

La voz chillona de la presentadora, de la cual olvidé el nombre en cuanto lo escuché, me pone de puntas… ¿Quién les ha dicho a las chicas que usar una voz boba y aniñada al hablar es encantador?

Para mí no lo es. De hecho es patético y hasta escalofriante.

Practicamos nuestra bienvenida al programa con los presentadores un par de veces. Bella no se equivocó ni una sola vez, pero de todos modos parecía estar nerviosa. Yo me reí todo el rato para hacerla sentir cómoda.

\- No te encorves al hablar.

Le susurro sobre los cabellos, y ella no se mueve. Por un momento me pregunto si me habrá escuchado, pero al darme cuenta de que ya no lo hace más, sé que lo ha hecho.

Cuando terminamos, ella sonríe. Y yo la miro por unos segundos. Sus labios son delicados, nadie podría imaginarse las palabras que pueden salir de ellos. Es un pensamiento demasiado erótico. Tengo que detener esos pensamientos, o terminaré en una situación bastante bochornosa. Que me importa una reverenda mierda, pero… Ir lento… Eso había dicho que haría y lo cumpliría. Aunque… Cada vez resultaba más complicado. Es una mujer demasiado atractiva. Si la miras bien… No hay nada en su cuerpo que destaque. Sus senos son de tamaño considerable, pero he visto mejores. Sus caderas no son tan pronunciadas para mi gusto. Su cintura no es tan reducida… Sus hombros la hacen ver más pequeña de lo que es, pero eso es debido a su pésima postura… Sus pies son grandes, no delicados, como yo prefiero. Sus manos no son tan pequeñas como deberían ser… Y sus gestos… Poseen algo que no he visto en ninguna mujer. Es que ella, no es femenina en lo absoluto, al menos no como la definición de la palabra lo indica. Sin embargo, es hermosa. Sumamente hermosa y radiante. Definitivamente supera a todas y cada una de las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama. Siempre anda por ahí, moviéndose con seguridad, y otras veces, temblando sin saber que hacer o decir… A veces insegura, a veces con miedo, a veces con duda, pero siempre firme. Es lo que me cautiva… Que cuando la miras… Te da la impresión de que es invencible, de que no te necesita a ti, ni a nadie más.

La fortaleza es deslumbrante. Para mí lo es. No obstante, he de admitir que en ocasiones es excesivo… Su temperamento, sus ideas, sus decisiones, todo choca con mi masculinidad y hombría. Estar con ella no es fácil, porque no es fácil aceptar, que ella… Que Bella, es superior a mí en muchos sentidos. Y eso… Es apabullante, por no decir, aplastante.

Sea como sea. Es ella la que quiero a mi lado. Y de verdad, lamento haberle hecho daño. Aunque lo que realmente lamento es que ella, a pesar de poder hacer algo, no lo hizo.

Preferiría ser demandado y chantajeado por agresión por alguien a quien si agredí. Me contraigo ante el recuerdo. Lo compensaré...

Y Rosalie... Ésa puta loca, pueda joderse.

Bufo por debajo. ¡La sociedad es una puta mierda!

Esos son mis pensamientos el resto del programa. No he estado por completo en mis sentidos, como siempre lo estoy en estas cosas. Las mismas preguntas de siempre, las mismas bromas…

De igual forma, vernos en pantalla. Ver nuestra convivencia, ha sido muy revelador para mí. No había notado cuanto la rechazaba al principio. Porque eso es lo que parece, rechazo vil. Más no lo es. Sé que ella sabe que no lo es. Aborrezco a los extraños, siempre he sido así. Por eso, para mí, es complicado hacer amistades. Aunque, una vez que entro en confianza, todo se vuelve paz y tranquilidad. Conservo a mis amigos de la infancia, después de tanto tiempo, eso no es muy común. Lo único que no supe conservar de verdad, fue…

Niego con la cabeza, y Bella lo nota, pero no dice nada y se limita a sonreír hacia la cámara. Eso me hace recordar su improvisado guiño. Quizá, con anterioridad haya hecho un gesto así para mí, pero fue hasta ahora que le tomé importancia. Entre más tiempo pasa, es más difícil no notarla.

Bella es como la noche. Es imposible que no percibas su llegada, más, la que me preocupa, es su ausencia... La ausencia de la noche es cegadora, se limita a dejarnos abandonados a nuestra suerte en las deslumbrantes y cegadoras manos del día, sin embargo, la noche siempre vuelve...

Niego nuevamente. Estoy pensando tonterías.

\- Empecemos ahora con… "La ronda de preguntas" Él que logre tener más número de aciertos podrá pedirle lo que quiera al otro, y él que pierda, tendrá que cumplir un reto impuesto por nuestro público. Reto que se les hará saber el día de mañana.

Explica la molesta presentadora. Todos se unen al aplauso cuando termina, incluyéndome.

Estoy preparado, de verdad que creo que puedo ganar esto. Los juegos me parecen emocionantes, sean tontos o no, ganar siempre es electrizante.

\- No te ves nervioso.

Me dice el presentador, quien no ha dejado de aflojarse la corbata en toda la jodida noche.

\- No lo estoy. ¡Ella no podrá responder a nada!

La miro sonriendo de lado a lado, y ella resopla escéptica.

No hay pierde. Estoy seguro de eso, porque sé que no le he revelado demasiada información. No soy el tipo de persona de la que encuentras todos los detalles de su vida desglosados en Wikipedia.

\- No tengo mucha ventaja en esto.

Admite, haciendo un gesto de negativa con las palmas. Bella suele abusar de los ademanes.

\- ¿Por qué? Ustedes ya llevan un tiempo considerable, juntos. Estás preguntas son muy simples.

La presentadora intenta darle ánimos, pero ella sabe que está perdida.

\- Muy bien. Vamos a decidir quién empezará, por la edad. Así que, como Bella es menor, empezaremos con ella.

Me dice la chica entre sonrisas. Eso no es justo pero en fin, no me queda más que asentir. El público aplaude, y noto que me hacen, por millonésima vez, un acercamiento con la cámara. Siempre que asisto a un _show_ pasa lo mismo. ¡Tengo el rostro perfecto! ¡La actitud perfecta! En otras palabras... ¡Debo de ser perfecto! Sonrío para mí mismo. Esto es molesto.

\- ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Edward?

La boca de Bella forma una bonita "o" minúscula.

\- Eso lo sé. – Se echa a reír. – Es el negro.

El presentador le da la vuelta a la tarjeta dónde está escrita la respuesta. Ella ha acertado.

\- ¿Alguna anécdota al respecto? Comienzan a interrogarla debido a su breve ataque de risa.

\- Bueno… En unos capítulos más lo averiguarán.

\- ¡Ay! ¿De verdad no nos dirás?

Sonrío. Ni que fuera tan interesante. Sé a lo que se refiere. Mi guardaropa. Pero, de verdad que es imposible usar otro color para vestir. El negro va conmigo.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que ése era su color favorito?

Les pregunta el hombre a mis fans, y yo las miro.

\- No. – Responden todas al unísono, desconcertadas. Nunca he sido muy abierto, creo que... Las personas no saben nada acerca de mi. En las entrevistas... No solía revelar de más.

Les dedico una sonrisa para reconfortarlas.

\- ¿Es verdad que nunca hablas de cosas personales?

Me pregunta.

\- Humm… Creo que todas ellas pensaban que mi color favorito era el verde. ¿Cierto? – Hago una mueca y ellas asienten sin hacer un sólo sonido – Eso es porque, en mis presentaciones, siempre uso ese tipo de luces…

\- Ohh… ¡Es verdad!

Asiento. – Quise hacerlo así para tener un color distintivo.

Les explico, esperando que Bella esté poniendo atención.

\- ¿Y por qué verde?

\- Por los aliens.

Respondo sincero. Todos se echan a reír, incluso Bella. Los miro arrugando la nariz. Hay que tener seriedad cuando de alienígenas se trata, no entiendo cuál es la gracia.

\- ¡Oh!¡Oh! - El hombrecillo reposa la mano en su estómago, conteniendo las risotadas. ¿Hablabas en serio?

Aprieto los labios y me fuerzo a sonreír.

\- Él hablaba en serio.

Responde Bella de súbito, y me giro para verle a la cara.

Está inclinada, recargado los codos en sus piernas, cubriendo su boca con las palmas, conteniendo así, la risa. Al mirarla, me doy cuenta de que realmente no ha querido burlarse de mi comentario. Sólo le ha parecido gracioso, pero eso, solamente se lo admito a ella y a mis fans, a nadie más.

Se incorpora y me roza el brazo con la mano sin querer. Me recorro hacia el lado contrario.

Los presentadores se dedican a seguir bromeando, pero ni Bella ni yo nos reímos, simplemente sonreímos. Esto me molesta demasiado. Intento responder a sus absurdas preguntas lo más sinceramente que puedo, y por lo regular, terminan burlándose y haciendo bromas...

\- ¿Cuál es la comida preferida de Bella?

Arqueo las cejas. Es complicado, muy complicado.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Te daremos treinta segundos, si el tiempo termina y no has respondido, lo daremos por incorrecto.

Me dice la chica, haciéndome odiarla todavía más.

Chasqueo la boca apretando los dientes.

\- Ella come demasiado. Dudo que tenga una comida favorita.

Los presentadores ponen los ojos en blanco y se esfuerzan en sonreír. La audiencia contiene las risas. Se están burlando de ella...

Un hombre me empieza a gritar a través del apuntador. ¡Joder!

\- Me gusta mucho comer. Creo que es lo que más disfruto hacer.

Dice Bella, tratando de rescatarme. Esto es tan absurdo… Pero los medios son peligrosos. Seguramente para mañana, habrán dicho que la he llamado "gorda" lo cual no es verdad. Pero así es como funciona.

\- De todos modos, conforme ustedes vayan viendo las grabaciones, lo verán. Como tanto o más que él.

Me señala con el dedo índice mientras sonríe. No está nerviosa.

El presentador voltea la tarjeta, y para mi sorpresa, he acertado. "No tengo ninguna"

\- Él de verdad te conoce.

Bella hace una mueca y yo también. Ese es un comentario muy meloso. Diría que… Pongo atención.

\- ¿Última cosa que él haya comprado? - Se apresura a dejar en el olvido la otra pregunta.

Se queda pensativa. No hay forma de que sepa eso.

\- Bueno, no estoy segura, pero… Hace unos días le vi unos pantalones de deporte nuevos. No estoy muy segura, pero podría ser eso.

Casi se me cae la mandíbula. Es verdad. Los había comprado, más bien le había pedido a Esme que los comprara, pero es lo mismo. No es que tenga la libertad de pararme en una tienda de ropa cuando me venga en gana. Se armaría un alboroto.

El presentador gira la tarjeta, y en efecto. Es correcto.

Las preguntas continuaron y el dolor de cabeza apareció como por arte de magia. Ni siquiera recordaba el día en que habíamos contestado todo eso para el programa... Quizá antes de que Garret... ¿O después? ¡Bha! ¿Qué importa?

Me trueno los dedos con disimulo, por suerte nadie lo nota. Estaba más aburrido que nada. De no ser por Bella, me habría dormido. Lo único bueno del programa eran los comerciales, en dónde podía acercarme a mis fans y hablar un poco con ellas. Algunas venían desde muy lejos, de otra ciudad, incluso había dos chicas que eran de otro país. Por más tiempo que pase, no logro acostumbrarme a eso. Yo no recorrería tantos kilómetros para ver a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien como yo.

Al poco rato, ya cuando faltaban veinte minutos para que todo terminara, las preguntas del público dieron comienzo. Esto es lo que más me divierte siempre. A veces las fans son ocurrentes.

Tuvimos que levantarnos del sillón y caminar hacia el público, lo que agradecí. No soy de permanecer mucho tiempo sentado, no siempre.

La primera pregunta que me han hecho, ha sido… Dolorosa, porque no estoy seguro. Volver al escenario es lo que más deseo, sin embargo… No depende del todo de mí.

Lo único que puedo decirles es que esperen por mí. No puedo engañarlas. Han estado apoyándome durante años, son lo único verdadero que tengo, y aunque sean… Molestas en muchas ocasiones, las aprecio en realidad. Ojalá pudiera devolverles todo lo que me dan… Al dar mi respuesta, noté que me aferré del suéter de Bella con la yema de los dedos, teniendo cuidado en no tocarla. No podría hacerlo. Mis seguidoras se encuentran a unos cuantos centímetros de nosotros, podrían tomarlo muy mal y reaccionar sin pensar. Así que, por más que quiera tomar su mano, no lo hago.

La siguiente chica, es un manojo de nervios. Esto no debería ser, terminan poniéndome ansioso nada más. Prefiero las voces fuertes, la seguridad…

\- ¿Por qué… - Se detiene como para tomar aire o no sé – estás enamorado de Bella?

Hago una mueca, no sé si de enfado o de desconcierto. Se supone que había tachado este tipo de preguntas. ¡Esme!

Los presentadores comienzan a atosigar con que todos se mueren por saber. Lo único que sale de mi boca es un patético:

\- Humm. – Sonrío con recelo.

Uno de mis cabellos se desliza y se sitúa sobre mis pestañas. Es molesto, así que lo aparto con el dedo.

\- Si Edward… ¿Por qué?

Me pregunta Bella, sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

Resoplo, pero de inmediato me siento más relajado. Ella de verdad quiere saber.

\- Porque… - Las imágenes del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos pasan rápidamente por mi mente, en unos segundos, finalmente doy en el blanco. Me encojo de hombros, ladeo la cabeza en busca de su mirada y le digo: Porque… A diferencia de los demás, tú no eres una idiota.

El apuntador comenzó a hervir en desesperación, y los presentadores se vieron obligados a mandar rápidamente a comerciales.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!

Esme se me ha venido encima en cuanto avisaron que estábamos fuera del aire.

\- Lo dije sin pensar.

Confieso. Es verdad, lo he hecho sin pensar. Quizá la elección de palabras no fue la correcta, pero en sí, eso era.

\- Vamos a hacer como que nada pasó, y en el programa de mañana pedirás una disculpa.

Suspiro. – Está bien.

Supongo que tuvimos problemas con la televisora, pero no supe nada. Esme se dedicó a manejarlo, como siempre hace.

El _reality_ terminó sin más percances, aunque la incomodidad se quedó estancada en el ambiente sin poder marcharse. No me sentía culpable, lo único que realmente quería saber era como lo había tomado ella. Su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción, y eso me preocupaba… Me recordaba a la Bella de la playa, la Bella insegura…

Tal vez, con esto, había conseguido alejarla de nuevo. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía yo? Estaba siendo franco... Me maldigo a mi mismo sin dejar de mover el cuerpo en plena muestra de mi preocupación.

Al despedirnos del equipo de grabación, y al pedir disculpas a mis fans (quienes me perdonaron al instante) caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento.

\- Por favor, dile a Ángela y a los demás, que lleguen mañana. Temprano, a la hora que quieran. Pero mañana, después de las nueve.

Esme rodó los ojos y se mostró reticente, pero al final aceptó.

\- Sólo esta vez.

Me advirtió, y después fue directo a despedirse de Bella. No escuché lo que le murmuró, pero no debió ser nada importante, pues ella conservó la misma expresión que ha mantenido desde que dije aquello.

Nos subimos al auto y nos alejamos de ahí. Me dediqué, a simplemente conducir, y después de la primera media hora. Dejé de contabilizar el tiempo.

El sonido de su respiración ha logrado calmarme a pesar de que no ha pronunciado palabra alguna. La observo por el rabillo del ojo, y descubro que mira en dirección a la ventanilla. La lluvia no le permite ver nada, aún así, no despega la mirada. No debe querer verme. Pero no entiendo porque. No dije nada malo. No realmente.

Luego de un rato, se anima a hablarme, pero sólo para saber cuándo iremos a dormir.

Eso me vuelve loco. ¿De verdad es todo lo que dirá?

Me quejo por debajo. Lo que dije fue demasiado. Quizá demasiado raro. ¿Extraño?

Sí, eso fue. Tal vez esperaba algo diferente, algo romántico o hasta poético. Pero ella sabe que yo no soy así, y creo que ella tampoco… Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que de verdad pensará?

De cualquier forma, me siento culpable. No he sabido decir lo que quería decir, no lo he sabido explicar o expresar, o ya ni sé.

¡Con una mierda! Mi cabeza se volvió un lío.

Resoplo.

\- Tonta.

Murmuro, con la angustia atravesada en la garganta.

Observo la carretera, y me río de mí mismo.

\- Tonto.

Me dice.

Aprieto los labios.

\- No quise decirlo de esa manera. – Me callo para que ella diga algo, pero no dice nada, ni siquiera se mueve. Suspiro desesperado y prosigo. – Lo que quise decir es que… No sólo eres una cara bonita, tengo suficiente de eso, sabes…

Me aclaro la garganta.

\- Podría decirse que… Me enamoré... - Hasta aquí, ya he perdido el alma. Jamás he dicho tales cosas en voz alta. - Me enamoré de ti porque tú… Eres de otro mundo. Un mundo del cual quiero formar parte…

Ella contiene el aliento y yo la miro, necesito mirarla. Sus pestañas revolotean, haciéndole eco a las gotas de lluvia que caen en picada directo al parabrisas. Traga saliva y se voltea para mirarme. Un ligero temblor se apodera de sus labios, me acerco para besarla, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo... Todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios. Me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero la depresión se apoderó de mí por unos cuantos días. Ahora, todo va mejor. Espero disfruten el especial. Nos vemos el jueves con el próximo capítulo. Los quiero a todos!_

 _Les mando un saludo super especial a las que escriben por Facebook. Chicas! Tengan muy bonito día._

 _Por favor, dejen su excepcional Review por aquí, ya saben que adoro leerlos y saber que opinan._

 _Y a mis lectoras silenciosas... En verdad que se les quiere mucho._

 _Besos y abrazos a donde quiera que se encuentren._

 _Anabelle._


	20. Adrenalina

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"La intensidad de una pasión se mide por la soledad que la precede."_

 _Diablo Guardián - Xavier Velasco._

* * *

 _Eres el desorden sin el que no aprendo a vivir._

 _Me encanta cómo me encadenas._

 _Eres la puntuación y quiero más cada vez que empezamos._

 _Tus labios envenenan mis venas._

 _Y tus caderas siempre dicen mi nombre._

 _Tú eres la droga que no puedo dejar._

 _Y no puedo parar._

 _Me conviertes en un criminal._

 _Fuiste bendecida con todo lo que despierta al diablo en mi._

 _Los secretos son expuestos._

 _(Cuando las luces se apagan)_

 _Simplemente no puedo decir, no._

 _No puedo parar cuando estás cerca._

 _Criminal - Framing Hanley._

* * *

 **Adrenalina.**

\- Lo que quise decir es que… No sólo eres una cara bonita, tengo suficiente de eso, sabes…

Se aclara la garganta y yo contraigo el estómago para aguantar el mar de risotadas que están a punto de salirme hasta por las orejas. Edward no sabe cómo arreglar una situación; lo único que sabe hacer es empeorarla, y el hecho no hace más que divertirme. La naturalidad que posee al hablar es cómicamente abrumadora.

\- Podría decirse que… - Titubea, y yo inclino la cabeza para poder escucharlo mejor, tengo la corazonada de que lo siguiente que saldrá de su boca, será un simple susurro. – Me enamoré… - No estaba lista para eso, y creo que si alguien me hubiera advertido que esto sucedería, tampoco estaría lista. Edward, no es precisamente el tipo de persona que demuestra sus sentimientos con pelos y señales; es reservado, y por ese motivo, yo creí que jamás esas palabras podrían provenir de él. – Me enamoré de ti porque tú… Eres de otro mundo. Un mundo del cual quiero formar parte…

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy conteniendo el aliento, no puedo hacer más que eso. En cualquier momento podría salir humo de alguna parte y ambos desapareceríamos en el, como si fuera cosa de magia, como si este instante no fuera nada más que una insulsa ilusión. Me concentré todo lo que pude en el exterior; pero dejar de mirarle, y dejar de escuchar sus calmas respiraciones era una tarea demasiado complicada que mi subconsciente se empeñaba a no cumplir.

Suelto un suspiro, quisiera que mis manos dejaran de temblar, pero ahora, justamente ahora, no tengo el control de nada. De hecho, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia es lo único que me mantiene, a duras penas, atada a esta dimensión. He cruzado la línea, o él lo ha hecho. Sea como fuere, de ahora en adelante, todo vendría en doble porción. Porque no somos un par de tontos confesándose amor eterno, somos dos personas, dos personas diferentes, cada uno con mente propia, y metas propias… Así es mucho más complicado, así, el sentimiento va en serio. No es simple palabrería que no tiene de qué sostenerse. Y si llegáramos a fallar, nada pasaría. Cada quien se marcharía, con su propio corazón a otra parte. Lo sé, suena aterrador.

Trago saliva y me obligo a mirarlo, se le ve sublime, nada más afrodisíaco que una buena pizca de franqueza. Leo sus intenciones en sus ojos, está por besarme, y yo necesito ser besada. Se acerca con lentitud, como si quisiera fastidiarme, como si no pudiera adivinar la urgencia que tengo de él. Finalmente, cuando sus labios están a escasos centímetros de los míos, una violenta sacudida empuja a mi cuerpo hacia al frente, provocándome dolor de cabeza casi al instante. Aprieto los dientes una vez, parpadeo, y me giro para ver a Edward. Él está engarrotado en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y las manos encajadas en el sillón. A estas alturas, las bolsas de aire ya se han desinflado, permitiéndome movilidad. Estiro el brazo para tocarle la cabeza, y él da un respingo, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Me pregunta, conteniendo la voz. No sé porqué está tan asustado, ha tenido accidentes antes, y sin embargo, en ninguno de ellos parecía temeroso, más bien se le veía ajeno, ajeno a todo el suceso. Lo sabía porque había estado espiando algunos videos en Youtube... Tal vez se debía a que Edward permanecía constantemente en estado de shock; estaba inmóvil, aquí y al mismo tiempo en ninguna parte, era confuso para mí, y en el fondo sabía, que también para él.

\- ¡¿Qué parece?!

Le pregunto a modo de broma para que se relaje.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue culpa nuestra?

Enseguida me incluye en el asunto, haciéndome sonreír. Sin duda alguna, le encantaría compartir culpas.

\- No lo sé, no estaba prestando atención.

Él asiente, y yo me dedico a observarle. No tiene sangre por ningún lado, parece que, al igual que yo, se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones. Se muerde el labio inferior y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Contemplé su expresión hasta que dos golpecitos en la ventanilla reclamaron nuestra atención. Él se limitó a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien Bella?

Le reconozco la voz de inmediato, se trata de Emmett. No me pasa desapercibido el hecho de que ha ignorado por completo a Edward, quien lo mira, totalmente extrañado.

No doy signos de contestar, así que él lo hace en mi lugar.

\- Estamos... – le recalca la palabra, haciéndose así, presente. – Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El hombre de corpulenta figura aprieta los labios en signo de disgusto, pero se esfuerza en responder.

\- El auto que venía en el sentido contrario invadió el carril. El conductor está bien, pero me temo que tendremos problemas. No se muestra cooperativo. Dice que fue culpa tuya.

Lo señala con el dedo al decir la última oración, como si él tuviera razones para culparlo de algo. Tengo que reconocerlo, su falta de respeto hacia Edward me está fastidiando.

\- No fue culpa de nosotros – Me incluyo, y Edward no disimula la sonrisa que ha asaltado su rostro luego de escuchar mis palabras.

Emmett refunfuñó para sí mismo, pero sabiamente se retiró a tiempo. Estiré los brazos hacia el frente y dejé ir un bostezo. Tengo bastante sueño, podría dormir y dormir por días. Esto del espectáculo es en demasía fatigante. Le doy una miradilla a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, éste mantiene los labios en una fina línea recta, debe estar preocupado por todo lo que sucederá, por todo lo que se dirá mañana o en unas cuantas horas. El Internet ha facilitado o… Empeorado las cosas.

Me acomodé en el asiento, dispuesta a pasar varias horas en esa posición, y cerré los ojos, olvidándome de Edward, de todo… Prácticamente, así fue como pasé gran parte de la noche, hasta que fuimos forzados a salir del auto. El otro conductor, era un hombre delgado de facciones duras que no daba su brazo a torcer. Todo el rato se la pasó diciendo: "Tú eres famoso" "Tú eres famoso" "Tú eres Edward Cullen" Como si eso fuera una estúpida contraseña para salir de los problemas. Y por algún sorprendente motivo, Edward se sentía comprometido por ello.

¿No es algo muy justo verdad?

Niego con la cabeza sin mirar a ninguna parte, escuchando los golpecitos que Edward da sobre el pavimento con el pie. De alguna manera, ése sonido logra tranquilizarme, ya que la lluvia me ha abandonado.

Chasqueé la boca con resignación.

Afortunadamente el sujeto del seguro había llegado rapidísimo, al igual que la prensa, algo que no podría decir de la policía, quienes llegaron después de casi una hora junto con la ambulancia. Nos habían revisado de todas partes, y nada. Estábamos mejor que bien, aún así, nos habían dicho que debíamos acudir al hospital para una revisión interna; pero, Edward y yo, nos negamos gentilmente. Lo último que necesitábamos era una visita al hospital que creara nuevos y absurdos rumores. Por otro lado, el tipo desagradable e insolente, continuó con su estúpida letanía por casi dos horas, y al final, Edward no quiso insistir, o más bien, no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo, y accedió a no pedirle nada al idiota flacuchento.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Bebieron?! ¡¿Tiene esto que ver con el juicio que lleva con la actriz Rosalie Hale?! ¡¿Estás implicado en drogas?!

¿De dónde sacaba tantas tonterías la prensa, he? ¿Qué tenía que ver Rosalie en todo esto? Era como si… Curiosamente un meteorito cayera cerca de Edward y todo, de alguna manera tuviera relación con Rosalie. De pensarlo, me daban ganas de atacarme de la risa.

En fin. Luego de pasar por la prueba de alcoholímetro, recibimos la tercera llamada enfurecida de Esme (sus gritos me revolvían las tripas).

\- Buenas noches, lamentamos haber dado problemas. Esto fue un pequeño accidente, por suerte no ocurrió nada que lamentar. Gracias.

Dijo él, a modo de disculpa, siguiendo las órdenes de Esme.

No estaba de acuerdo. ¿Por qué tenía él que disculparse si no había sido el culpable?

Simplemente, esto nadie te lo dice. Todo lo que tienes que aceptar por la fama… Es más complicado de lo que los demás creen.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Se encoge de hombros ante mi pregunta.

\- ¿Físicamente o mentalmente?

\- Ambos.

Sonríe a medias. – Físicamente bien, y mentalmente… Diría que estoy molesto.

\- También yo.

Enarca una ceja, y yo me recargo en la puerta del auto. Lo único que se ha dañado es el frente, le costará una pequeña fortuna repararlo. ¡Es un gran auto!

\- ¿Tú, por qué?

Suspiro.

\- No me parecen correctas muchas cosas. No me gusta el trato que te dan los demás, creo que eres muy valiente…

Niega rápidamente.

\- No es así. Sólo… Es mi trabajo.

Sonrío.

\- Creo que es más que eso.

Se queda perplejo.

\- Cierto, pero es lo que me gusta y por eso, vale la pena pasar por lo que sea.

Me cruzo de brazos. Definitivamente estar con Edward es como caminar alegremente por un campo minado. Sí, sería algo estúpidamente peligroso de hacer, pero… He allí el encanto.

\- Si no hubiera tanta gente aquí te abrazaría.

Le confieso.

\- ¿Te detiene lo que puedan decir?

\- No. Sé que no te gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público. Las reales.

Hace una mueca. Es verdad, y lo sabe.

Da dos pasos hacia adelante, y se gira para verme. Me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe. Acto siguiente, recarga las palmas en el auto, dejándome encerrada en el medio de sus brazos, está todo lo lejos de mí que puede, nuestros cuerpos no se tocan, ni siquiera se rozan... sin embargo, su atrayente aliento se estrella en mi rostro; de repente, soy consciente de que la temperatura ha bajado. Hace demasiado frío.

\- ¿No te pongo nerviosa?

Sonríe. ¡Joder! Todo lo que Edward podría conseguir con tan sólo sonreír...

\- No.

Me mira escéptico.

\- ¿Aún no?

Sonrío con descaro.

\- No.

Los flashazos me distraen y volteo para mirar a los periodistas. Toman fotos y más fotos. Es molesto y enfermo. Bah. ¡¿Qué importa?!

Nuevamente se acerca, sólo que esta vez, su cuerpo si puede tocar el mío, provocándome un temblor involuntario.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa ahora?

Niego. – Ni un poco.

Recarga sutilmente la cabeza en mi hombro y resopla.

\- Eres imposible.

Apresuradamente se aparta y se coloca a mi lado.

\- Es bueno estar aquí contigo.

Arrugo la nariz.

\- Me siento relajado cuando estás cerca… - Duda un poco. – Bueno, a veces.

\- ¿A veces?

Le cuestiono.

Asiente. – Si. En ocasiones pienso que nada logra impresionarte, y eso es… Extraño.

Dejé escapar una risa socarrona.

\- No tienes que impresionarme.

\- Ya lo sé.

Sonríe a medias.

\- Ya podemos irnos.

Nos avisa Emmett mientras se acerca a paso raudo a nosotros. La forma en que me mira, no me gusta para nada. No me incomoda, sólo no me gusta, de todos modos, no puedo evitar sentirme en deuda con él. En algún momento de debilidad mía, fue amable y ahora… No podía corresponderle de otra forma más que con la misma amabilidad.

Edward asiente, y Emmett se marcha a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué se trae contigo?

Me pregunta directamente y yo me quedo boquiabierta.

\- No sé.

Admití, encogiéndome de hombros.

Analiza mi expresión, pero después de unos segundos suaviza las facciones.

\- Está bien.

Acepta mi respuesta, creyendo totalmente en ella, y no insiste más en el asunto.

El auto, obviamente se lo llevó la grúa, tuvimos que irnos en el automóvil de los hombres de seguridad, lo que fue un tanto incómodo. No estábamos para nada cerca unos de los otros; Emmett conducía, otro ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y otro se encontraba en el asiento de atrás junto a nosotros, justo en la ventanilla izquierda. Yo me hallaba en la derecha, y Edward… Bueno, él prácticamente estaba encima de mí.

Aprecia a la gente que trabaja para él, les tiene bastante respeto, pero… En un día como este… Digamos que no tiene armas con las cuales lidiar con la cercanía de quienes no considera como familia. Su falta de entendimiento a con los otros es fascinante, sin embargo, también algo extremista.

\- Estás aplastándome.

Le susurro a un nivel tan bajo que sólo él logra escucharme.

Me mira a modo de disculpa pero no se mueve.

Los minutos transcurren y la incomodidad es cada vez más grande. De un momento a otro, Edward se aferró a mi mano, y después de un largo lapso de tiempo, el hormigueo ya es enorme. Me la aprieta con tanta fuerza que los músculos se están comenzando a engarrotar.

Tiro de mi brazo para liberarme y luego de varios segundos, lo consigo. Lo siento envararse a mi lado, su respiración se agita, y un ligero temblor recorre su cuerpo, envolviendome en el.

Le tuve que propinar dos pinchazos en el brazo con el dedo para que volteara a verme.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunté en un murmullo.

Edward me miró de una manera que no alcancé a descifrar, y entonces, me besó. Me besó allí, en ese mísero espacio (un espacio que a cualquiera le parecería suficiente, menos a nosotros dos). Me besó con ímpetu sin importarle nada, y yo lo acepté. Alguien carraspea, y hasta tose, pero él no se separa de mí, ni yo de él. Me aferro a su chaqueta y delineo su labio superior con la lengua, arrebatándole un gemido. Como puedo, me alejo de él y me incorporo en el asiento. Sonrío para mis adentros y sé que él también lo hace. Los dos volvemos a lo nuestro (yo a pensar y Edward, a ser un manojo de nervios), como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de veinte minutos llegamos. Salimos del auto a toda velocidad, agradecemos y nos despedimos de Emmett y del resto de la escolta, de la cual debería memorizar sus nombres... Y entramos a la casa.

Al cruzar la puerta, espero encontrarme con la mirada curiosa de Ángela, pero nada. Asomo la cabeza en la sala y me estiro en dirección a la cocina, pero nada.

\- Vendrán mañana.

Me dice él al darse cuenta de lo que estoy buscando. Me dejo caer en el sillón de puro alivio.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

Cubro mi rostro con el dorso de la mano, la luz ha comenzado a ser molesta.

\- Si. ¿Y tú?

\- También.

Su respuesta es demasiado corta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿De qué?

Contengo un suspiro, es inútil preguntar. Edward no me dirá nada que no quiera. – Ve a dormir, subiré en cuanto la cabeza deje de darme vueltas.

Casi puedo verlo enarcando una ceja. Afino el oído para escuchar el sonido de sus pasos al alejarse. Es mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo, pero... mañana podría cambiar por el de su risa… Es simplemente fascinante. Mejor… Hoy, hoy es mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo.

Continúo esforzándome en escuchar, pero nada. Espero, pero nada.

En segundos abro los ojos de sopetón. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ya me ha echado sobre su hombro al igual que haría con un costal o algo por el estilo… Sube las escaleras rápidamente, y al ver que me quejo, me da un golpe en el trasero.

¿Qué mierda le sucede?

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Otra vez me ha cogido desprevenida.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, me lanza a la cama.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Dijiste que tu cabeza daba vueltas. Te ahorre el viaje, agradéceme.

Se cruza de brazos, esperando mi agradecimiento.

Ruedo los ojos.

\- Gracias.

Le contesto sin ganas, haciéndome ovillo en el colchón. Estoy por cerrar mis ojos, hasta que Edward tira de mi pierna.

¡Joder! ¿Ahora qué?

Levanto la cabeza, molesta y me percato de que está quitándome las zapatillas deportivas.

\- Yo lo hago.

Niega con la cabeza, y permito que haga lo que se le dé la gana. Estoy muy cansada.

Me quita las zapatillas, las calcetas y los jeans. Como puedo me incorporo sobre mis rodillas, y gateo hasta llegar a la almohada, me tumbo sobre ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces caigo en un sueño profundo.

Luego de un rato, vagabundeando por el centro de mi consciencia, me encontré en un lugar oscuro. Miles de gritos resonaban haciendo eco, y aunque trataba de poner atención, no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que estaban diciendo. Parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrar la vista a la negrura, sin embargo no lograba reconocer nada, ni a nadie. Ningún rostro, ninguna sombra perdida en el lóbrego paisaje... Una brisa ligera revolvió mis cabellos estrellándolos contra mi rostro, y cuando la brisa se desvaneció, pude verlo. Estaba de pie, dándome la espalda, sosteniendo titubeante un micrófono… Me giré para darle la cara a los espectadores, pero el sitio estaba vacío, no sólo vació… Había un gran hoyo negro gigantesco que separaba el escenario de las gradas. Intenté mirar a mí alrededor para ver más detalles del lugar, pero una luz intensa proveniente del techo me cegaba, entorpeciendo mi escrutinio. Apreté los ojos para recuperarme del fulgor y cuando los abrí, allí estaba él de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, estaba mirándome. Luchaba por acercarse a mí, pero era como si sus pies estuvieran clavados a la plataforma. Su rostro se veía cansado y palidecido. Di un paso, esperando no poder acercarme, más no fue así. Pude dar un paso y después otro, y otro, hasta finalmente llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, pero cuando lo hice, sólo retrocedí. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que me hizo dar media vuelta, no estaba segura. Todo era confuso. Me miré las palmas de las manos y después alcé la vista para contemplarlo, más en el lugar… Sólo había llamas. Llamas rodeándome, llamas por todas partes, aún así, las llamas no lograban tocarme… Pero él… Al parecer, había caído víctima de ellas.

Me desperté totalmente a oscuras. Edward no descansa totalmente si hay luz en la habitación. Tenté con la mano sobre las cobijas, en su búsqueda, y lo encontré… Estaba dándome la espalda, pero al sentir mi tacto se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tuve una pesadilla.

Le respondí manteniendo un tono de voz normal, apoyándome con los codos para poder sentarme. Estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas, aún así lograban dejarme un poco aturdida. Las pesadillas eran parte de mi vida, y con el tiempo, había aprendido a ignorarlas.

\- ¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

\- No. ¿Tú qué haces despierto?

Se tarda en responder.

\- Estaba mandando un mensaje.

Asiento, olvidándome de que él no puede verme.

\- A Garret.

Me dice, pues mi falta de respuesta le ha hecho pensar que he podido molestarme. Error. No soy una loca enferma celosa. Me tallé los ojos para despabilarme, y moví el cuello de un lado al otro un par de veces… Me sentía mucho mejor ahora.

¿Cuántas horas habré dormido?

\- ¿Qué hora es?

Le pregunté. Era complicado verle, de verdad que no veía nada.

\- Casi las cuatro de la mañana.

\- Ah…

Atiné a decir.

De un momento a otro, descansó la palma suavemente en mi hombro, subiendo levemente, posándose en mi cuello, como apreciando la suavidad, y posteriormente, abarcando el centro de mi rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por mi frente, por mis parpados, mis mejillas, la punta de mi nariz, mis labios, mi barbilla… Para regresar de nuevo a mi frente. El calor no tardó en dominarme, pues mi propia respiración se estrellaba en su mano, agobiándome. Delineó mis cejas, casi con precaución, no por miedo, más bien, haciéndome saber sus intenciones.

Es el momento, y está preparándome para lo que viene.

Un movimiento en la cama, me hace saber que se está acercando a mí, tal vez demasiado. Con la misma mano, recorre mis cabellos y al llegar a mi nuca un ligero efluvio del aroma del shampoo se libera.

Sus dedos se atoran en mi melena, dándome pequeños jalones. Cierro los ojos, y comienzo a menear la cabeza en busca de su caricia. Posa las yemas en la comisura de mis labios y sin previo aviso me besa. Me besa con intensidad, obligándome a pegar la nuca en la cabecera de la cama. Saboreo su boca, es cálida, al igual que siempre. Su lengua se encuentra con la mía, y juntas profundizan el beso, haciendo que mis manos caigan flácidas a mis costados. Sé que está a horcajadas sobre mí, pero no puedo sentir su peso, más bien no puedo distinguirlo. Con deliberada lentitud, lleva sus manos a mis hombros, provocando que mi espalda se ponga rígida. Noto que está conteniendo el aliento, pero no detiene su descenso, más cuando está casi por llegar a mis codos, ambas manos toman un atajo y se postran amables sobre mis senos. Mi espalda se arquea, colocándome en una posición de entrega, aprisionando mis pechos en sus palmas. Hace presión sobre ellos una vez, y ahogo un gemido agudo en su boca. Levemente se aparta de mí, queriendo mirar mis ojos a través de la oscuridad. Sé que es imposible, pero por alguna razón sé que me observa. Puedo sentir su mirada febril sobre mí, advirtiéndome, haciéndome saber que es ahora cuando puedo dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá.

Deposita un beso fugaz en mi mejilla derecha, y descansa la mejilla sobre mi hombro, introduciendo las manos en el suéter, en la blusa, hasta llegar a mi sostén. Atrapa el broche, y se toma su tiempo para liberarme, la falta de destreza se lo complica, pero no lo ayudo.

Suelta una risita.

\- ¿Es a prueba de hombres o qué?

Bromea y me echo a reír. Las sacudidas de mi risotada le complican el trabajo todavía más.

\- Quieta. – Murmura en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

Lo intenta un par de veces, y al no lograrlo, se rinde y opta por encender la luz.

Me quedo boquiabierta cuando me percato de que únicamente está usando un bóxer negro Tommy Hilfiger.

\- ¿Planeaste esto?

Le pregunto mientras él retoma su antigua posición encima de mí, pero en esta ocasión ha dejado caer todo su peso sobre mis piernas.

Niega con la cabeza, y con un ademán con las manos, me pide que me encorve. Hago caso omiso a su petición y él se limita a soltar el broche del sostén, que todavía, le costó un rato poder quitarme.

Arquea una ceja.

\- No puedo dormir con ropa, siento que me asfixio, creí que ya lo sabías.

Era verdad. Lo sabía, y ahora que estábamos en confianza y que las cámaras no se encontraban encendidas, pues estaba aprovechando.

No le contesto nada al respecto y sonrío.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Arruga la nariz. Debió quitarme el suéter y la blusa primero.

Cuela los dedos debajo de la blusa y la sube lentamente, dejando una delicada caricia en mi abdomen y en mis costillas a su paso. Me contraje de puro deleite al percibir su tacto. Faltaba muy poco para quedar expuesta ante él, me lanzó una mirada incitante, y se limitó a subir la ropa junto con el sujetador.

Observó mis senos con detenimiento por un rato, como si de una gran obra de arte se tratasen. Se acercó para verlos mejor, tanto, que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi piel. Hasta en esta situación, su curiosidad le ganaba.

\- Me gustan.

Dice satisfecho.

No sé qué debo responder ante eso, así que mejor no digo nada.

Discretamente humedece su labio inferior con la lengua, y besa uno de mis endurecidos pezones.

Había leído un par de cosas acerca del sexo, incluso había visto un par de películas… Pero… La sensación fue devastadora, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. No me siento nerviosa en lo absoluto, sin embargo, hay algo, algo extraño que me provoca un severo escalofrío. Repite la acción, está vez dándome un ligero chupetón, allí, en el mismo lugar.

Gemí audiblemente, mostrándole mi carencia de vergüenza y él sonrío encantado sobre mi cintura, depositando un beso en ella. Levanté las manos a la altura de su cuello y comencé a disfrutar de la sedosidad de su piel. Era suave, tal vez más que la mía. Tersa, y convenientemente firme. El hecho de que fuera lampiño me permitía disfrutar mucho más de él. Sus brazos eran fuertes, cincelados… Carraspeó cuando mis dedos descendieron hasta su abdomen, en donde los músculos estaban bien definidos, francamente eran una ofrenda para el tacto. Podría tocarlo toda la vida, sin cansarme. No sólo en forma carnal, sino... En signo de mi entera admiración.

Me aproximé a él y besé su hombro con ternura.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y se recorrió el flequillo con el dedo medio.

\- Es hora de quitarte esto. – Señaló el suéter, que gracias a la ley de la gravedad, ya estaba casi hasta mi ombligo.

Alcé los brazos y lo retiró sin más.

\- Levántate.

Murmuró.

Le hice señas para que se hiciera a un lado y pudiera moverme. De inmediato lo hizo, pero al notar que estaba a punto de bajarme de la cama me jaló del brazo.

\- Levántate sobre la cama.

Fruncí el ceño.

Me ofreció una de sus manos, y yo la tomé. Me impulsé para levantarme, pero él me soltó y me fui de espaldas sobre las cobijas. El cabello me cubría casi todo el rostro. Edward reía y yo también. Finalmente, me levanté (obviamente sin su ayuda). Sentía las piernas pesadas. Dio un par de golpecitos en mi pantorrilla con dos de sus dedos, indicándome que me colocara justo delante de la cabecera. Me moví, y cuando me giré, él ya estaba de rodillas en mi espera. Su cabeza me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura…

Pegó la frente a mi estómago, depositando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre. Llevé las manos a mi espalda en respuesta al estímulo, y comencé a juguetear con mis dedos. Besó mi intimidad sobre la ropa interior, masajeando suavemente con su nariz mientras me daba cada beso. Estaba siendo víctima de una aguda contracción que partía desde mi centro directamente a recorrerme el cuerpo en plena totalidad. Podía percibir cómo el deseo, las ansias, y la pasíon se fundían para finalmente volverse acuosas.

Mis tobillos comenzaron a sentirse débiles, y mis rodillas, temblaban con violencia. No podría decir lo que sentí en ese momento, no podría compararlo con nada. Fue… Único. Abrasador, envolvente, criminal…

\- Llevo semanas queriendo hacer esto.

Dice en un murmullo, sobre mi piel.

\- ¿De verdad?

Mi voz suena incrédula.

No responde, en vez de eso, traza un camino con su lengua en toda la extensión de mi muslo hasta llegar al inicio de mi ropa interior. Cuela la yema de los dedos y por inercia, aprieto las piernas.

Se echa a reír al igual que un niño y me mira.

\- No cierres las piernas.

Me fuerzo a distender los músculos, dándole acceso. Masajea suavemente el área, haciéndome contener el aliento. Saca los dedos y estira el brazo hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Adivino lo que quiere y no se lo niego. Inclino la cabeza y abro la boca para que él pueda llevar a cabo su cometido El sabor es… Peculiar. Salado… Pero no me disgusta. Succiono las yemas y aprieto mis labios alrededor, obligándolo a sentir el filo de mis dientes cuando sus dedos salen de mi boca.

Resopla y acaricia mi seno con los dedos que he dejado llenos de saliva.

Se acerca y dibuja círculos en mi ombligo con la lengua, martirizándome. No soportaré en esta posición mucho tiempo. Estoy cansándome. Es una sensación enloquecedora. Me siento débil y a la vez… Una enorme descarga de adrenalina no deja de adueñarse de mi cuerpo. Quisiera soltarla, dejarla ir, para sentir alivio al fin, pero él continúa con su tortura.

Se apodera de mi ropa interior, y de un tirón me libra de ella. Estoy desnuda ahora... Mira mi intimidad de la misma manera en que miró mis senos.

\- Da una vuelta.

Murmura con voz ronca.

Hago lo que me dice, aunque con torpeza. Tengo miedo de caer, tengo miedo de no poder sostenerme. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría suceder? Caer no es tan malo... ¿O si?

Cuando estoy por terminar con el giro, me dice que me recueste.

Sonrío con el rostro acalorado. Descanso las manos a mis costados, y siento el dolor en ellas por haberlas dejado a mis espaldas por tanto rato. Mi estómago tiembla, mis senos tiemblan, mis labios tiemblan, pero mis piernas… Están flexionadas, ligeramente abiertas.

Edward me lanza una mirada breve que me tranquiliza. Él de verdad que está muy relajado con esta situación. Se rueda y se baja de la cama. Lo veo caminar por la habitación hasta que llega al buró. Abre el último cajón, y saca un paquetito cuadrangular color plata. Lo agita y me mira.

Vaya, un condón.

Camina con más lentitud de la necesaria, logrando su cometido, que es: excitarme. Su cuerpo es perfecto, y su virilidad... Bueno, simplemente no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá cuando al fin esté desnudo. Su erección está a punto de reventar la ropa interior, o eso parece. Me relamo los labios, eso debe de darme una apariencia bastante morbosa, pero no me importa. Edward sonríe, como riéndose de un chiste privado y yo enarco una ceja.

Se coloca a los pies de la cama, como si estuviera por darme un espectáculo.

Se desenfunda el bóxer y es imposible no verlo. Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, y es que es absurdo y estúpido pensar esto pero…

¿Cómo jodidos diablos de mierda eso me va a caber?

Por instinto miro entre mis piernas, y de nuevo le vuelvo a mirar.

Edward no se puede aguantar la risa.

Ladeo la cabeza como queriendo mirarlo mejor. Puede que en muchos aspectos él sea casi un alíen (por su "encantadora" personalidad), pero ahora, se le ve más humano que nunca. Ya no sé que me gusta más. Si el extraterrestre o el hombre.

\- ¡Estás cerrando las piernas!

Bufa por debajo, molesto. Haciendo parecer que he desobedecido una importantísima indicación. Las abro de par en par, y una ola de risotadas lo invade.

\- Basta. Ten seriedad, Bella.

Hago una mueca.

Esto se ha puesto bastante extraño.

Edward sonríe, y se dedica a abrir el preservativo. Observo cómo lo coloca con suma atención. No vaya a ser que en el futuro yo tenga que hacerlo, y en mi intento termine únicamente lastimandolo. Es mejor aprender.

Se sube a la cama y se posiciona justo enmedio de mis piernas.

Nuevamente miro su erección, preguntándome si debo hacer algo. Estar desnuda y deseosa no me pone nerviosa, pero no saber qué hacer con semejante miembro si me llena de pánico.

\- ¿Bella?

Me llama para atraer mi atención.

\- Hoy no quiero que hagas nada… - Dice, negando con la cabeza.

Sus facciones se han endurecido.

No puedo evitar sentir alivio.

\- Seguramente no sabrías como.

Suelta de repente, y yo le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Te enseñaré después.

Dice, a modo de consuelo.

Ruedo los ojos. Esto pasa por andar diciendo por allí que el tamaño sí importa. ¡Estúpido poseedor de un apetecible pene!

Me encojo al darme cuenta de lo que he dicho. Estoy saliéndome del tema.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Edward no hace caso a mi falta de atención, sabe que sólo es cuestión de que me toque para que yo vuelva a centrarme.

Posiciona las manos en mis rodillas, y las separa todo lo posible. Besa mi vientre, y desciende… Atrapando al mismo tiempo, uno de mis senos con la mano. Juguetea un largo rato con mi clítoris con movimientos muy suaves; su lengua es cálida, pero su saliva se pierde en mi humedad. Mi respiración se acelera, al punto de ser frenética. Quiero verle, así que levanto la cabeza para contemplarlo. La imagen es sin duda, lo más erótico que he visto. Él, con la cabeza hundida entre mis piernas, ofreciéndome un perfecto plano de su imponente espalda… Da la impresión de que está devorándome.

Dejo caer mi nuca en la almohada y le pido que pare entre jadeos.

Rápidamente se incorpora y me besa el rostro. Besa la punta de mi nariz y mis mejillas. Sentir su peso sobre mí hace que respire con dificultad, pero creo que ese es su propósito…

Me dispongo a trazarle figuritas en el dorso con la punta de las uñas y comienzo a descender, hasta llegar a su espalda baja. Allí, me armo de valor y deslizo con suavidad los dedos por su cadera hasta llegar a su miembro. Cuando siente mi tacto, contiene un jadeo mordiendo mi hombro. Suelto un grito al sentir sus dientes enterrándose en mi piel y recorro su erección, maldiciendo la textura del látex. Inicio con pausados desplazamientos de arriba hacia abajo…

\- No aprietes la mano, Bella…

Susurra en mi oído con voz contenida.

Aligero la caricia, pero aumento el ritmo de los movimientos…

\- No aprietes la mano, Bella.

Sin querer, me he tensado de nuevo. Me concentro y le observo. Su rostro se contrae en placer y eso me estimula aún más. He logrado acompasar los movimientos de la mano con la presión justa, lo estoy haciendo un poco mejor… Sin embargo, de vez en cuando puedo notar que le ocasiono dolor…

\- ¡Detente!

Grita con la voz entrecortada. Me toma la mano y la coloca sobre su hombro derecho, repitiendo la acción con mi otra mano, ésta colocándola en el izquierdo.

Me mira febril y me besa sin piedad, impidiéndome respirar, da pequeños mordiscos en mi labio inferior, y su lengua hace cosquillas en mis dientes… Intento voltearme para liberarme de él, para tomar una bocanada de aire, y cuando lo hago, percibo su dureza; se acomoda en mi entrada sin darme tiempo para pensar, entonces, empuja las caderas y se introduce en mí.

El dolor es lacerante, me quema por dentro… Al mismo tiempo, su beso se vuelve suave, amable…

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunta, sin dejar de besarme, sin dejar de masajear mis senos.

\- Si…

No he querido que mi respuesta suene como un lloriqueo, sin embargo, así es como ha sonado.

Besa mis mejillas, eliminando así un par de lágrimas delatoras. Desciende su camino, delineando con la punta de su nariz mi mandíbula, depositando varios besos en mi cuello, continuando con su recorrido hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos. El dolor ya no es tan intenso como al principio, sin embargo, aún puedo percibirlo. Él ha dejado de moverse, simplemente se limita a besarme en cualquier lugar que esté a su alcance.

Su paciencia ha hecho que me relaje, y poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando a la invasión, a su tamaño.

Por quinta vez besa mis labios, sólo que ahora, correspondo a su beso con ímpetu.

\- ¿Lista?

Me pregunta jadeante, con los ojos brillantes.

Trago saliva.

\- Lista.

Empieza a penetrarme con lentitud, hasta que al fin puedo sentirlo en su totalidad. El dolor es mayor, sólo que ahora puedo soportarlo... Me observa, preguntándose si debe esperar un poco más, pero no es eso lo que quiero; por lo tanto, le envuelvo con las piernas, pegándolo más a mí, impulsándolo a seguir.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _¿Tarde mucho en actualizar? Yo sé que no..._

 _Pera l.t, muchas gracias por tu Review. En serio que me alegró la semana._

 _Quiero mandar un saludo especial a Ana María DG. Chica, muchas gracias por todo, aprecio mucho el apoyo!_

 _Y para las que estaban preocupadas por el accidente... Ya ven que nada grave pasó!_

 _Con la sorpresa de que el mes de Diciembre ya llegó, es mi fecha preferida. Espero que tengan un buen inicio de mes y que disfruten las fiestas con las personitas que más quieren. Y los que no celebran, no se olviden de pasar un buen rato. La cosa es disfrutar siempre._

 _Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, espero poder actualizar el día viernes._

 _Se les quiere!_

 _Un ciber-abrazo enorme!_

 _Anabelle._


	21. Una estrella

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"Te amo con un amor tan grande que simplemente no podía seguir creciendo en mi interior,_

 _pero tuvo que saltar y revelarse en toda su magnitud."_

 _El diario de Ana Frank._

* * *

 _Sé que la imagen que tienes de mí es la que yo quise que fuera._

 _Te he tratado mal pero, ¿no ves que no hay nadie más importante para mí?_

 _Tu fuiste de frente y yo me escondí._

 _Te amo en un lugar donde no existe ni el espacio ni el tiempo._

 _Amy Winehouse. - A song for you._

* * *

 **Una estrella**.

He tenido mi primer orgasmo, y evidentemente no es nada parecido a lo que yo había imaginado. Un tornado de emociones ocultas y para nada mundanas me han tomado como rehén, y debido a eso, es casi imposible pronunciar palabra alguna. Me estiro debajo de las cobijas y noto que estoy demasiado sensible. Mi cuerpo responde a cada roce con las sábanas, y sobre todo, a cada contacto suyo por más ligero que sea. Estoy exhausta, y al mismo tiempo relajada. No es algo que posea parámetros ni puntos de comparación, es simplemente indescriptible y envolvente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El tono de su voz me tensa, me eriza la piel.

\- Cansada.

Admití.

A través de los cabellos puedo ver como niega con la cabeza.

\- No es a lo que me refería. Lo que quiero saber es si te he lastimado…

Enarca una ceja, está totalmente a la expectativa.

\- No. Todo lo contrario. Ha sido fantástico. Si te soy sincera no esperaba demasiado. Sé que la primera vez puede no ser tan especial como te lo cuentan en las películas o en los libros.

Se encoge de hombros.

\- Creo que es verdad, debido a la falta de experiencia, y a la incomodidad. Pero tú no parecías incomoda, eso ayudó mucho… - Hace una pausa larga y sonríe para sí mismo. - Estabas muy cooperativa.

Oculta una risita socarrona aclarándose la garganta. Está burlándose de mí pero no me molesta, vamos... Ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir un poco de enfado. ¿Por qué? Tal vez se deba a que mi estado mental nunca estuvo tan bien equilibrado como ahora. Antes de contestarle, aprieto los labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Creo que ha sido porque he estado expuesta ante ti desde mucho antes.

Es obvio que así es. Edward, con todo y su cuerpo perfecto, sus movimientos perfectos, su sonrisa perfecta y su voz perfecta arranca bragas no habían logrado hacerme sentir avergonzada o insegura en ningún momento. Evidentemente, a la hora de la hora yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer, ni de cómo debía moverme, pero... Confiaba en él, y él confiaba en mí.

\- ¿Y? - Alza las cejas, esperando que yo sepa de qué está hablando, y lo sé, pero me quedo callada nada más para escuchárselo decir. - ¿Te gustó? - Me pregunta al fin, y yo sonrío al ver que mi pequeño silencio ha obtenido frutos. Sin embargo, su voz tímida le ha inyectado a su interrogante un singular toque inocente y divertido que sólo ha podido brotar de esa encantadora mentecilla.

\- Si. Superaste mis expectativas. - Le digo con voz contenida debido a las carcajadas.

Se gira hacia mí en un movimiento rápido para tomarme de la cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo, provocando que un jadeo se escape de mis labios.

\- ¿De verdad? - Trago saliva. Todo rastro de humor se ha esfumado en segundos, la manera en que todo cambia tan violentamente es agotadora, pero tengo que admitir que me encanta. Hay algo a su alrededor, una especie de brillo, más no el típico brillo que deslumbra a quien se atreve a mirarlo directamente, es más bien... Un brillo desolador e inalcanzable. Su luz no es capaz de ocasionar daño ni bienestar, pues su único fin es la contemplación.

Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de centrarme en su mirada. Adivino que su curiosidad es incalculable.

\- Si. Pensé que serías un tanto brusco, como siempre eres.

Sin quererlo, he hecho una mueca.

\- ¿Brusco?

Me pregunta incrédulo, como si no creyera ni un poco en ello.

\- La mayoría del tiempo.

Manifiesto con voz cansada. Siempre que estoy a su lado me da por pensar más de la cuenta.

\- Eso te desagrada...

Me incomoda el tono con que lo ha planteado. Es como si le hubiera restado valor a mis palabras antes de que siquiera llegara a pronunciarlas.

\- No. Sé que no lo haces conscientemente. - Le digo con voz firme, aunque me hubiera gustado agregar un: no siempre.

Asiente pensativo.

\- No se trata de eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

Sonríe desviando la mirada.

\- Cuando estás cerca me siento muy ansioso, muy emocionado, muy inquieto... – Explica en un hilo de voz. Me quedo quieta sin apartar mis ojos de él, sin embargo, todavía no se atreve a observarme. Cualquiera diría que acababa de admitir un delito de categoría inconfesable digno de pena de muerte. Chasquea la boca, y reniega un par de veces. – Bueno... Ya está. Ésa es mi excusa.

Lo último lo dice en un tono bastante alto e inesperadamente mirándome a la cara. Ha logrado sobresaltarme. En un minuto es toda calma y serenidad, y al otro se convierte en un volcán activo a punto de hacer erupción. Humm. Lo razono por un segundo; no. Él es un volcán activo en nivel de alerta volcánica fase dos. Si, eso es. Constantemente me mantiene con el alma en un vilo, pero al final nada ocurre. Supongo eso está bien... Por ahora.

Suspiro y me paso la mano por la frente, eliminando los insignificantes restos de sudor y me dedico a contemplar su cabello. Está alborotado, demasiado. Él me mira y sonríe a medias, mientras que con su pulgar comienza a delinear con movimientos delicados mi pezón derecho, el cual se endurece ante su tacto.

Me estremezco.

\- Bella… De verdad me gustas.

Ágilmente coloco las manos en su pecho, empujándolo, obligándolo a acostarse para así poder ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. Se le ve sorprendido y podría decir que hasta asustado. Su expresión huraña me hace preguntar si está a punto de apartarme...

Sin moverme sonrío para que se tranquilice y poco a poco noto como su rostro se va ablandando.

\- Es extraño que digas esas cosas. - Murmuro.

Arruga la nariz, y me da una nalgada en el trasero. El sonido que ha ocasionado el impacto de su palma contra mi piel desnuda me ha llamado más la atención que el golpe en sí mismo, forzándome a arquear la espalda.

\- No digas eso. - Me reprende, pero de inmediato se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

Muerdo mi labio inferior en búsqueda de algo que decir.

\- Bueno... - Titutubeo. - No solemos decir esas cosas, ya sabes… En voz alta.

Suelta una risita.

\- Deja de clasificarnos. Siempre que sientas algo de verdad, sólo dilo. No importa que sea, siéntete libre de decirlo. Siempre. ¿De acuerdo?

Sus palabras, en cierto modo son lo correcto. Creo que de algún lado ha salido la versión blandengue de mi misma. No está bien comenzar a tener dudas, o comenzar a sentir incomodidad. No está bien volver. Todo eso formó parte de una etapa, una etapa que ya pasó...

Coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y me acerco para darle un beso en los labios. Edward sonríe en respuesta a mi gesto, y cuando me retiro, nuevamente me da una fuerte palmada en el trasero que me hace dar un respingo. Nos unimos en una risa confidente, y me ruedo hacia lado izquierdo, quedando de espaldas nuevamente en la cama.

Miramos en dirección a ninguna parte, la noche es más larga de lo que creía...

Tose discretamente para aclararse la voz y cubre su cuerpo con la sábana hasta la altura de su pecho.

\- Me gusta tu cuerpo, lo que haces con el; me gusta tu boca, lo que dices con ella; eres la única mujer que conozco que no sólo me atrae y eso es… Agobiante. - Me dice como si fuera un total calvario.

Resoplo.

\- Eso de "la única" no me convence. - Bromeo.

Sonríe a medias con fastidio.

\- No tiene que convencerte.

Correspondo a su sonrisa con picardía, me yergo y le doy un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Me vestiré.

Le aviso, y con pesar me levanto de la cama para dirigirme al clóset en búsqueda de mi ropa de dormir. Él no dice nada, simplemente se dedica a seguirme con la mirada. Aprovecho ese corto lapso de tiempo en silencio para relajar mi mente. Me enfundo la playera de algodón, los pantalones deportivos, y me giro en su dirección.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá Ángela? - Le pregunto para dar inicio a una conversación casual.

\- Temprano.

Murmura cortante.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que así es, sin embargo, él niega con la cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su respuesta es meramente la verdad; pero de inmediato sus ojos se tornan hostiles. Se pone en pie y se limita a vestirse con sigilo...

Parpadeo varias veces, escéptica.

No puedo evitar sentirme fuera de órbita, no tengo ni idea de lo que está sucediendo y preguntar se me hace un exceso. Me obligo a quedarme callada pero sin dejar de mirarle. La expresión de su rostro es dura, poco reveladora. Involuntariamente, recuerdo a modo de _flashback_ el ya lejano día en que me metió a jalones a su casa en la playa, juraría que tiene el mismo semblante que mantenía con fiereza en ese entonces. Es inútil pensar que he hecho algo malo porque de ningún modo ha sido así. Hay algo que no está diciéndome, y el no insistir no significa que no quiera saber, lo único que sí significa, es el hecho de que se me hace enteramente rídiculo. No puedo obligarlo a decir nada que no quiera, eso... Eso ni siquiera debería ser legal. Una relación debe ser libre y llena de confianza. Yo no rompería esa regla.

Exhalo, y con valentía me fuerzo a creer que lo que pasa por su cabeza no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos hecho.

Él me contempla fijamente con ojos vacíos y yo le sonrío haciéndole saber que nada pasa, que nada pasará. Él es un mundo, yo soy un mundo y que Edward quiera formar parte de mí, no significa que eso sea posible. Abruptamente se levanta, me fulmina con la mirada, cruza la habitación a toda prisa con las manos en los bolsillos y cuando llega a la puerta, se gira.

\- No me esperes.

Es lo único que me dice antes de marcharse.

Me ha dejado prácticamente sin aliento. Justo hablábamos de modos bruscos y aquí está él, de nuevo con ese humor de los mil demonios que se carga.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y yo seguía sin poder moverme. Era obvio que pensar en aquello no tenía sentido. En primera, porque yo no había hecho nada malo. En segunda, porque él no había hecho nada malo. Y sólo existían esas miserables causas para crear el caos. Algo que no había sucedido. ¿Entonces de qué se trataba?

Mi subconsciente está a punto de mandarme al paredón a modo de condena por mi tremenda estupidez. Es verdad. No tiene importancia alguna, porque... Así pensara en ello miles de veces no daría con la respuesta correcta.

Sacudo la cabeza para tranquilizarme y despabilarme al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente lo logro. De forma casi instintiva mi mirada se dirige a hurtadillas rumbo a la cama y es entonces donde me percato de las manchas de sangre, pruebas de mi ya perdida virginidad. Suelto un suspiro y me encamino a cambiarlas. Las palmas de mis manos están temblorosas, o quizá es mi cuerpo el que se encuentra invadido por un permanente temblor a partir de que él dejó de tocarme. Delineo mis labios con la yema de mi dedo índice, gesto que me arrebata una sonrisa. El sabor sigue allí, es potente, tan potente como la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Sea lo que sea que le haya hecho salir huyendo, no me arrepentía de nada y nunca lo haría.

Enredo las sábanas junto con las cobijas y me apuro a salir de la habitación. Prosigo con mi andar, que a cada paso se vuelve más sosegado, y entre largas respiraciones, recorro el pasillo restándole importancia al hecho de el suelo está helado y de que voy descalza. Con pesadumbre bajo las escaleras, paso por la cocina, cruzo por el corredor hasta doblar por la derecha justo en donde se hallan tres esbeltas columnas cilíndricas en color blanco, y me sigo de largo hasta que por fin llego al cuarto de lavado. Sin encender la luz dejó todo en el cesto de la ropa sucia, pero… Al abrirlo me doy cuenta que está a reventar. Edward se cambia de atuendo varias veces al día. Ruedo los ojos. Mañana sin falta tenía que lavar. Después de todo, también había ropa mía ahí.

Resoplo y con pasos resonantes sigo mi camino de regreso hasta la habitación.

Sin pensarlo demasiado arrimo hacia el clóset, el cual sigue abierto, la silla de piel que se sitúa frente al escritorio. Me subo en ella y elijo al azar un sobrecama nuevo del compartimiento de la esquina. Al parecer es de diseño liso en color azul marino... Aquí todo siempre es demasiado oscuro, y no me molesta. Es algo demasiado cómodo para mí, de hecho. Nunca me han gustado los colores chillones.

Al terminar de enfundar el colchón con las sábanas, me abrazo a mi misma, tiro del edredón para cubrirme con el y me dejo caer en la cama, para en un pestañeo, quedar profundamente dormida.

Después de un largo rato despierto inquieta. Tengo un poco de hambre, pero me niego vehementemente a preparar algo a altas horas de la madrugada.

Bostezo un par de veces, y me levanto a regañadientes. Me meto al cuarto de baño y me echo agua fría en el rostro. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Me esfuerzo en recordar la fecha exacta, pero no lo consigo. Aún así, sé que han pasado bastantes días ya. El día de mi menstruación se acerca.

¡Joder!

Salgo del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta. Las luces siguen encendidas tal y como las deje antes de dormir. Camino hasta el escritorio en donde descansa la laptop de Edward. La abro en un movimiento y oprimo el botón de encendido, en lo que inicia me acomodo en la silla y me revuelco de placer al saber que conozco la contraseña.

 _IzzAan._ Tecleo cuidadosamente cada letra.

 _IzzAan_ es un personaje alienígena proveniente del planeta Heezana creado por Edward. Nadie lo conoce, sólo yo. La verdad es que él es un buen dibujante, pero creo que jamás podría convencerlo de mostrar su arte al mundo. Incluso yo supe de todo esto una noche por accidente, o eso había dicho él, "que había sido un ACCIDENTE". Si mal no recuerdo, sucedió a la tercera semana de haberlo conocido; él estaba bastante ebrio y había ido a mi casa, bueno... A la casa que él me había comprado, únicamente para mostrármelo. Según él, porque yo era del mismo planeta que su personaje: IzzAan.

Me aparto los cabellos de enfrente con ambas manos, pero no sirve de nada pues de inmediato vuelven a su lugar.

Sacudo la cabeza para olvidarme de eso, y para dedicarme a lo que me interesa. Hace algunos días que leo acerca de Edward en la red y creo que ahora es un buen momento para continuar con mi constructiva investigación. Abro el buscador, escribo las tres primeras letras de su nombre y enseguida está ahí: Edward Cullen. Con torpeza le doy click (creo que sigo un poco moribunda por el sueño) y en un santiamén me salen varios sitios web. La mayoría ya los he leído... Bajo el cursor y encuentro un blog de fans llamado: _Edward's Green Space_. Le doy click, y una fotografía enorme de su rostro sonriente me recibe. Me carcajeo al verla. Últimamente me río muy fácilmente.

Ignoro los saludos de las administradoras.

\- Blah. Blah. Blah. - Sigo bajando más el cursor. - Más, blah. Blah. Blah.

\- ¡Aquí está!

Recargo los codos en el escritorio, me salto la información principal que ya sé y comienzo con mi lectura.

 _* Edward Cullen siempre logró distinguirse debido a su sobresaliente apariencia en su país natal. Era un buen estudiante, que constantemente obtenía las notas más altas, incluso llegó a concursar en las olimpiadas nacionales de matemáticas, obteniendo el primer lugar._

Vaya, no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Él no tiene la apariencia de alguien que puede mantener la nariz en un libro. Es demasiado inquieto en ocasiones.

 _* Conforme crecía, sus gustos cambiaron y su afición por la música rock comenzó cuando empezó a estudiar en el Instituto de Enseñanza Media Superior. Sus padres no apoyaron el camino que él estaba decidido a tomar, así que a su corta edad, salió de casa, tomando trabajos de medio tiempo y asistiendo a audiciones en varias Agencias de entretenimiento de su país. Cuando alguien puso los ojos en él, se dividía el tiempo entre el entrenamiento como artista, y entre atender un restaurante por la noche y una cafetería por la mañana._

 _Después de dos años duros pagando renta en un pequeño departamento de las zonas bajas de la ciudad, conoció a un miembro de la Agencia JSBH Projects de Estados Unidos, quien lo vio en una participación de "Ayuda al Planeta". Le ofrecieron un contrato. No aceptó de inmediato pero posteriormente lo hizo, aunque fue duramente criticado por la prensa de su país debido a ésta decisión. Y con el tiempo fue mostrando que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho._

\- Uhmm. Debe ser difícil vivir tan lejos de donde naciste...

 _* El primer Single que sacó en Estados Unidos fue todo un éxito y para cuando salió el primer LP, que constaba de doce canciones originales, ya tenía bastante fama._

 _*Ha ganado varios discos de platino, y cada canción que saca termina siendo un rotundo éxito. Hace un tiempo se habló acerca de comenzar una carrera como actor, pero nada se confirmó._

\- Blah, Blah. Eso ya lo había leído antes. - Fulmino la pantalla con la mirada pero continuó leyendo.

 _* Se le han conocido varias parejas, pero sólo una de ellas ha formado parte del espectáculo: la actriz Rosalie Hale, quien lo abandonó tras una larga relación._

Aprieto los dientes al leer el nombre.

 _* Sus aficiones más conocidas son: El fútbol soccer, la natación y el baloncesto._

 _* Domina el idioma inglés a la perfección, a pesar de que cuando llegó al país no sabía casi nada._

 _* Se le conoce como una persona bastante seria pero accesible. En Europa se cree que posee la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo._

 _* Se sabe que ha participa en actividades varias de caridad, pero no le gusta hablar acerca del tema._

 _* Ha tenido problemas con el alcohol después de su ruptura con la afamada actriz, Rosalie Hale._

 _* Ha sido escogido como la celebridad más sexy del espectáculo, compitiendo con actores de la fama de Ross Patterson y Jordan Reed._

 _* Conserva amistades de la infancia, pero nunca se le ha visto cerca de su familia, al parecer rompieron toda relación._

\- Humm. Nunca hablamos de eso... - Me tallo los ojos con diligencia, mi vista se está cansando.

 _* En el año 2013 tuvo problemas con la autoridad por conducir ebrio. Al igual que en el año 2014._

 _* Al principio nadie creía que pudiera tener éxito, debido a su condición de extranjero._

 _* Se le conoce como una persona un tanto graciosa. (Puedes averiguarlo si ves algunas entrevistas)_

 _* Tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, y las personas cercanas a él creen que no hay nada que no pueda hacer._

 _-_ Ajá...

 _* En el año 2014 cantó para una de sus fans (Melynda Evans de quince años) en el "Oncology Institute of Light" de Los Angeles. Se dice que liquidó la deuda que los padres tenían en dicho hospital. Haciendo posible que ella terminara su tratamiento._

 _* Ha dicho en varias ocasiones que su comida preferida es la mexicana._

 _* Actualmente sale con una chica fuera del espectáculo y está siendo demandado por su ex–novia Rosalie Hale bajo los cargos de agresión. El juicio está en curso y aún nada está dictaminado._

 _* La gira: Forsaken, fue cancelada a causa del escándalo. La noticia fue dada por su Agencia a través de su Página Oficial._

 _* Nunca ha dado un concierto su país de origen por razones desconocidas._

Cada vez siento los párpados más pesados, como puedo me arrastro hasta la cama y al instante vuelvo a dormirme.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ya despierta!

Grita una voz con impaciencia. Se trata de Edward. Por alguna razón, al percatarme de que se trata de él, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo se han puesto alerta. Abro los ojos de par en par, y lo primero que veo son las cortinas. Siguen cerradas, así que no puedo saber qué hora es.

\- Ellos llegarán en veinte minutos.

Me dice alarmado.

Quiero girarme para poder incorporarme y ponerme de pie, pero en cuanto trato de hacerlo me doy cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que estoy en sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Le pregunto a modo de queja.

Rechista.

\- Ya he preparado el baño…

Me dice, como si eso explicara todo.

\- ¿Qué?

Pestañeo para aclarar mi visión pero sigo demasiado apachurrada. Cuando llegamos al sitio me pone de pie y comienza a bajarme los pantaloncillos. Protesto por debajo pero permito que lo haga, y después levanto las manos para que se deshaga de mi camiseta. No llevo ropa interior así que todo es más sencillo.

\- Quiero dormir más.

Canturreo, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Despierta!

Me grita al oído pero yo ni me inmuto. No sé de donde carajos viene tanto cansancio, pero estoy muerta. Me alza en brazos nuevamente y deposita un beso en mi cintura que hace que mi cuerpo se contraiga. Sus labios están helados. Al poco rato, su silencio me empieza a llenar el estómago de curiosidad. Estoy por preguntarle qué sucede, pero no me da tiempo, pues me ha dejado caer en la tina sin previo aviso, y aunque el agua está caliente, me ha hecho pegar un grito del puro susto.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Tengo el cabello pegado a la cara, y mis extremidades se aferran a las esquinas de la tina. He de parecer un gato asustado que se resiste al hecho de ser bañado. Poco a poco me relajo y junto las piernas al mismo tiempo en que descanso las manos en mi regazo. Amablemente, con sus dedos aparta el cabello de mi rostro. Alzo la mirada y le contemplo. Trae ropa nueva, y su melena está estratégicamente bien peinada. Tiene una apariencia arrolladora a la que ya estoy familiarizada, pero no por eso dejo de deleitarme con ella.

\- ¿Ya estás despierta?

Me pregunta y yo asiento.

Las gotas de agua que caen de mis pestañas son molestas, más no lo suficiente como para dejar de mirarle. Él sonríe y se agacha para poder darme un beso en los labios.

\- Saldré para que termines.

Me dice al oído.

Aprieto los dientes, y con eso me doy cuenta de que ya estoy totalmente despierta.

El baño fue relajante. Edward había echado las sales y las burbujas de baño. Si yo le contara todo esto a alguien no me creería que él es la misma persona que apenas anoche había salido despavorido por la puerta.

Me pongo de pie a regañadientes y me envuelvo en una toalla. Deben ser poco más de las ocho de la mañana. La frescura del ambiente me permite saberlo.

Estoy por abrir la puerta, pero observo que justo a un lado del lavabo se encuentran perfectamente dobladas algunas prendas de ropa. Sin fijarme lo que es, comienzo a vestirme. Cuando termino me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta de que es una simple playera negra de algodón, acompañada de unos jeans modernos que parecerían desgastados. Pero no. Son nuevos, de hecho esta es la primera vez que voy a usarlos. También ha dejado la gorra que me ha regalado, las zapatillas deportivas, y los lentes oscuros. Casi me carcajeo cuando me veo con el atuendo completo en el espejo. Aunque no sé exactamente qué es lo que me parece tan gracioso. Sin ganas me apresuro a encender la secadora, no me gusta usarla. Odio sentir calor en la cabeza.

En el momento en que termino salgo del cuarto de baño esperando encontrarlo en la habitación, pero nada...

Salgo de ahí y bajo las escaleras, lo busco en la sala, echo un vistazo en la cocina, y me atrevo a ir más allá. A su estudio, un lugar de la casa que nunca he visitado, pero al ver las luces apagadas, no me animo a entrar. Regreso a la cocina, y él ya está allí.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

Le pregunto.

\- Sacando la ropa de la secadora.

Creo que he puesto los ojos en blanco.

\- Ah.

Le digo con toda la naturalidad del mundo pese a que no me esperaba esa respuesta. De cualquier modo nadie podría culparme. ¿Quién esperaría que Edward estuviera lavando?

\- Pareces sorprendida.

\- ¿Eh? No. Claro que no.

Se echa a reír ante mi mentira, luego cuadra los hombros y observa con detenimiento a nuestro alrededor. Parece que espera algo. No sé qué.

\- ¿No preguntarás cuándo llegué?

Me cuestiona.

Me encojo de hombros y niego.

\- ¿Para?

Sin quererlo hace un puchero.

\- No… Sólo preguntaba.

Responde inquieto.

\- Bueno… ¿No irás al estudio?

\- No. Esme dice que hay mucha gente allí, por lo del programa… Que lo mejor es que hoy no vaya.

Hago una mueca.

\- ¿No sabían que eso pasaría?

\- No. Esperaban que el programa no tuviera tanta audiencia, por todo lo que se dice de mí, pero… - Su voz se ha vuelto un murmullo. – Pero no ha sido así. El rating fue bastante alto.

\- Qué bien. ¿Lo ves? Es mejor si la gente ve quien realmente eres.

Frunce el ceño y hace un movimiento de cabeza para acomodarse un mechón de pelo que amenazaba con cubrirle el ojo izquierdo.

\- Eso… Antes no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Claro que… Tú le das sentido a todo últimamente.

Enarco una ceja. Eso ha sido casi un reproche.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Me cruzo de brazos. Cualquier cosa podría salir de su boca.

\- No. Sólo… Estuve pensando que eres demasiado para alguien como yo. ¿Crees que te merezco?

Sus inseguridades me provocan echarme a reír. ¿De dónde viene todo eso?

\- ¿Es enserio? Bueno… Eso no importa. Me merezcas, o yo te merezca… - Niego con la cabeza. - Eso no importa.

Me fulmina con la mirada totalmente irritado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no importa?!

Da un paso vacilante en mi dirección.

\- Ambos estamos aquí porque queremos estar. Eso es lo que de verdad importa, pero si tú… Si ya no quieres estar… - Trago saliva y ruego porque no se me quiebre la voz. -Sólo…

\- ¡Oye! No seas tonta, no es eso lo que quiero decir.

Humedezco mis labios de puro alivio, o eso creo.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Y si lo arruino?

Me pregunta con ojos gatunos.

Lo medito por un momento. ¿En verdad hay esa posibilidad? No creo que arruinar sea la palabra correcta. Él no es esencial en mi vida, si él no está, el centro de mi mundo no va a cambiar, lo único que existiría y que no podría evadir, sería el hecho de su ausencia. Pero sería superable, como todo.

\- Si esto tiene que terminar, terminará. Haz lo que prefieras Edward. No tienes por qué temer. - Dudo en si debo terminar la idea. - Puedo vivir sin ti, sabes. - Lo he dicho, ya está.

Después de escucharme, su puño impacta contra la mesa, obligándome así a ponerme de pie de un salto. Casi puedo asegurar que nuevamente desaparecerá por la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se detiene de manera abrupta, dejando flotando en el aire su particular aroma narcotizante que rápidamente se cuela al igual que veneno por mis fosas nasales, inyectándole a mis extremidades una descomunal sensación de anestesia.

Puedo sentir el temblor dentro de mí, puedo sentir como crece y crece, hasta finalmente proyectarse. Él lo nota y a grandes zancadas elimina la distancia que nos separa. Me toma de los hombros y se limita a observarme, su mirada es tan intensa y cándida… No logro apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Su respiración se acelera junto con la mía, y sus dedos tortuosos parecen ceñirse a mi piel de por vida; el tacto está resultando doloroso y él es consciente, quizá ése es su propósito, quizá está castigándome por lo que he dicho.

Una perfecta e insípida línea recta se posa en sus labios. Sonríe expectante mientras sus manos se suavizan y comienzan a caer delicadamente hasta llegar a mis muñecas, contengo el aliento y él aprovecha mi desvarío para dar un ligero apretón en ambas, como comprobando si estoy consciente o atenta. Humedezco los labios para darme valor, para decirle que me suelte; sin embargo, él anticipa mi plan haciéndolo trizas y sin darme tiempo para apartarme, me ciñe a su cuerpo para murmurar:

\- Haré que me necesites. Te lo juro.

Me mira y sé que está por besarme , pero... Un molesto sonido comienza a crecer hasta adueñarse por completo del ambiente. Me volteo para ver de qué se trata pese a que es evidente. Allí, sobre la mesa, a escasos centímetros de nosotros, el inoportuno aparato se desplaza vertiginoso en dirección al borde debido a las intensas vibraciones de la llamada. Sigo su camino con la mirada, y entonces, antes de que el celular caiga, lo veo.

Ese nombre... Parpadeando una y otra vez sin parar.

 _Rosalie._

* * *

 _Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Les cuento que pase un fin de semana en casa pegada al televisor. Pasaron la saga completa de Star Wars! Yeeeii! Está bien, me calmo._

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me encanta leerlos al igual que sus comentarios en Facebook._

 _La navidad está cada vez más cerca, espero tengan un buen inicio de semana y... Todavía no les deseo una Feliz Navidad porque estaré actualizando antes._

 _Ojalá les guste el capítulo. No odien a Edward!_

 _Las mejores vibras desde México._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	22. Preliminares

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir su presa"._

 _Lord Byron._

* * *

 _Estamos entregando el corazón._

 _Entregando cada sueño._

 _Podemos pelear todo lo que quieras, pero esta noche lo perdimos todo._

 _Estamos entregando el corazón._

 _Cada arma que diste._

 _Cada secreto que guardé._

 _Podemos luchar contra esto todo lo que quieras, pero esta noche hemos perdido nuestro camino._

 _Surrender the night - My Chemical Romance._

* * *

 **Preliminares.**

Quisiera nunca haber visto aquel atisbo de culpabilidad en aquellos extraordinarios ojos oscuros, la verdad es que me ha dolido mucho más de lo que algún día hubiera imaginado. Es un dolor adormecedor, gradual y fatídico, hasta límites intolerables. Estoy convencida de que debo ser fuerte, más fuerte de lo que había llegado a ser en toda mi vida... Exhalé escandalosamente y dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda. No sé qué es lo que más me lastima; no sé si es el hecho de que algo ya me sospechaba o el hecho de que en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en ello, convenciéndome, de que no lo hacía únicamente para no sacar conclusiones ambiguas. Sacudo mi cabeza con violencia un par de veces, pero ni eso logra ahuyentar el remolino de ideas, que parece tenerme cautiva. Sé que la expresión de mi rostro es poco reveladora, sé que él no tiene ni idea de lo que estoy pensando, pero de igual forma, no tiene mucha ciencia.

Ella lo ha llamado, ha sido muy insistente. Quizá ellos sigan en comunicación, tal vez él haya mentido al respecto… Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Trago saliva para calmarme, no me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis pensamientos. Puede haber una explicación, buena o mala, siempre la hay; sin embargo me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no voy a pedirla. ¿Sinceramente por qué lo haría? No tengo ni una sola razón para dudar, él no me la ha dado, sería una completa idiota si reaccionara como una chica celosa loca de atar.

\- El equipo de grabación está por llegar.

Acarició las palabras con la lengua, inyectándole un toque sutil al término de la frase. Por segundos temí que el mundo entero se desvaneciera, pero en el fondo sabía que jamás tendría tanta suerte. Estaba por darme la vuelta, en búsqueda de alguna distracción, en búsqueda de algo que me permitiera dominar mis emociones, pero de un momento a otro y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, dio un paso hacia adelante, invadiendo mi espacio. El calor de la cercanía me sobrecogió de inmediato, incitándome a mirarlo. El revoloteo de sus pestañas era todo un espectáculo, uno que desafortunadamente no duró lo suficiente, pues él no se esperaba que yo actuara con tanta calma. Así que, tan rápido como mi entereza me había permitido verlo, su recelo lo obligó a retroceder, en lo que yo describiría como un simple y ensayado mecanismo de defensa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunté sin malicia, modulando el volumen de mi voz para no asustarlo y él, con nerviosismo sobreactuado deslizó una de sus manos por sus cabellos a modo de queja o alivio, no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Resopla con molestia de sobra, poniendo así las cartas sobre la mesa.

Suspiro. Me toca a mi... Es una lástima que éste no sea uno de esos juegos en los que puedes saltar turno.

\- Cierto.

He decidido irme por el comodín, y como siempre, lo más sencillo le resulta casi atosigante. Mi respuesta lo conmueve, y consigue eliminar cualquier rastro de desesperación de su impecable rostro.

\- ¿De verdad no harás una escena?

Muerdo mi labio inferior, meditando la oferta y al final, decido que no es una buena idea.

\- Hoy no.

Sonreí con aparente malicia, dándome por vencida.

\- Tengo la sospecha de que no estás siendo sincera.

Sus labios se mueven más rápido de lo habitual, posiblemente nadie lo notaría, pero yo... Lo he observado más de lo que quisiera admitir. Trago saliva y el estómago se me revuelve hasta el punto de provocarme náuseas.

\- Creo que la sinceridad sería un tema arriesgado ahora.

Murmuré, para posteriorme, girarme sobre mis talones. Hay un límite en todo y yo ya he alcanzado el mío. Al dar los primeros pasos descubro una nueva sensación: confusa, seductora, peligrosa... No sé lo que es, y tampoco sé si me gusta o no.

\- No voy a sacarte información Edward, no me interesa. No cuando no quieres darla.

Pese a que siento que ya he dicho eso más de un millón de veces, el tono de mi voz conserva su fuerza y su altivez, todo lo contrario a mi mente. Chasqueé la boca en total desaprobación e inmediatamente recordé a mi yo pasada, todavía puedo verla con claridad; de pie enmedio del camino, luchando por mantenerse en pie... Con los cabellos resecos, con la piel marchita, con los labios agrietados, con la tenue y desdichada sombra negra debajo de ambos ojos, con el semblante ahogado en miseria y hambre. Sé que soy yo, que en algún momento fui yo, pero ahora ya no la reconozco, ya no coincide con el reflejo que veo todos los días en el espejo. Hay algo en el amor, algo de lo que casi nadie se ha dado cuenta: valor. El tipo de valor que una vez que llega, nunca jamás se va.

Salgo de allí sin mirar atrás, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Ha sido una llamada, una llamada impertinente, un aviso. Sea lo que sea, se ha quedado en la cocina, con él.

Me acomodo en el sillón de un salto (como ya es costumbre) sin darle importancia a nada, excepto al ritmo de mis respiraciones, el cual es frenético. No soy una idiota, me imagino lo que viene, pero por ahora... Lo dejaré correr.

Estiré los brazos todo lo que pude y después levanté la vista, lo primero que alcancé a distinguir fue el reloj de pared: están por dar las nueve en punto. Suelto un suspiro lleno de hastío. El tiempo es flemático, molesto, por un momento pareció haberse detenido, pero sólo ha sido eso. Una ilusión sin sentido, ya que las manecillas nunca han dejado de moverse, quizá su avance ha sido tan rápido e inexorable que ni siquiera he podido notarlo.

Creo que ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que conocí a Edward, yo diría que toda una vida...

El miedo, las inseguridades, la pobreza y la insignificancia ya no rondan por los alrededores dándole un aspecto enmohecido y hediondo al lugar… Ahora, diría que absolutamente todo se encuentra renovado. He escuchado que le llaman madurez. Madurez. Madurez. Madurez. La palabra es nefasta y por consiguiente, verdadera.

\- No te sigo el ritmo.

El tenue sonido de su voz casi parece una dulce melodía, del tipo de fondo; se cuela a través de mis oídos pulverizando todo lo que se cruza por su camino.

\- ¿Y cuando comenzamos a bailar?

Le pregunté, irónica. Lo observé por un rato, sólo para percatarme de lo mucho que mi sonrisa lo ha confundido. No sabe si estoy molesta o triste, y lo peor es que sólo puede pensar en esas dos opciones.

Niego con la cabeza. Como si una mujer únicamente pudiera sentir eso.

La llamada, la maldita llamada sólo me ha hecho sentir subestimada. No soy tan imbécil y frágil como para romper en llanto, ni lo suficientemente mayor como para visitar a esa "mujer" y reclamarle hasta por lo que no. Sólo siento dolor; no por él, ni mucho menos por ella, sino por mí misma. Conozco las posibilidades, conozco a las personas, lo conozco a él, y… He visto cientos de escenarios en mi cabeza, escenarios en donde todo esto llega a una conclusión. Algunos tienen un buen desenlace, y otros… Mejor ni pensar en ellos. Prefiero quedarme con los que tienen un final abierto. Esos que hacen que el lector odié eternamente al escritor por dejarlo con la duda, pero así es mejor. Así no hay corazones rotos.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

Responde, para mi incrédula mentecilla, con franqueza, como lo haría en cualquier otro día.

\- Era una broma, por lo que dijiste. Lo del ritmo.

Le expliqué, haciendo varias muecas en el proceso.

Estuvo cerca de juntar las cejas debido a la concentración, pero al final me doy cuenta de que todavía no entiende y de que no le interesa entender. Sabe que ha sido una broma estúpida, fuera de lugar, tal vez.

\- No sigo hablando con ella... - Las palabras se balancean en el aire temblorosas. - Ni siquiera sé qué quiere.

El tono que acompaña su dicción es envolvente, es evidente que "cualquier otra", creería en aquellas palabras después de entrar al mundo hipnótico de Edward, pero yo nunca me he dejado llevar por el barullo de los fuegos artificiales.

\- No recuerdo haber preguntado nada.

Declaré con tranquilidad, como si se tratase de algo insignificante, como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto, y en cierta manera era así. Todo lo que dijera al respecto ahora sería apresurado, y por subsecuente: falso.

\- Quiero dar información.

Levanta las manos como si el "muy desgraciado" estuviera siendo víctima de un asalto. Aquí está otra de sus múltiples personalidades.

\- ¿Por qué?

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, lástima que esté mintiendo... Me encojo de hombros, lo más probable es que esté por aventarse un numerito.

Edward suele ser perfecto (a su manera), la mayor parte del tiempo, y yo he aprendido a sobrellevar nuestras existencias para que ninguno se convierta en una carga, pero ahora. Estamos como al principio, cada quien por su lado. Yo no estoy dispuesta a creerme todo lo que diga, quizá mañana lo estaría, pero hoy no me da la gana. Mi mente vagabundea de aquí para allá, y sin previo aviso, el condenado rostro de Rosalie aparece enmedio de una nube de humo.

¡Maldita sea!

Rosalie es hermosa, tiene dinero, propiedades, es famosa y todo eso... Me muerdo la lengua para calmar mi súbito ataque de cólera. ¡Joder! ¡Cálmate! No tengo nada que envidiarle, eso es seguro, es por eso que estoy convencida de que el origen de todo esto no parte de las insípidas y despreciables raíces de los celos. Claro que no. Es sólo la novedad (como si fuera cierto). Ajá.

Fulmino con la mirada a mi atolondrado subconsciente y me concentro en las palmas de mis manos. Tienen un tono casi morado, debe ser el frío. Ajá. El autoengaño es muy popular hoy en día.

\- Porque eres mi novia.

Como si eso fuera una razón. Ja. De cualquier forma, ha tardado demasiado en dar una respuesta concisa, o quizá se trata sólo de mi mente, que va a la velocidad de luz analizando todo cuanto sea posible. Eso me sucede cuando estoy nerviosa. ¿Pero hay razones para estar nerviosa ahora?

Sólo es una llamada…

 _Por ahora_ … Me responde con malicia una vocecilla en mi interior.

\- No me vayas a montar tú una escena Edward.

Le señalo con el dedo al pronunciar su nombre, y él se encoge en respuesta. De nuevo me parece que tarda en responder.

Frunce el ceño al debatirse frente a un razonamiento interno.

\- No escenas. – Levanta la mano izquierda a modo de juramento.

Es inevitable no reírse ante su gesto infantil.

\- Pues entonces prosigue.

Le cedo la palabra, y me hundo en el respaldo del sillón, lista para escuchar.

\- Lo que dije antes es mentira.

Suelta las palabras y al terminar se atraganta con ellas. Casi puedo estar segura de lo que está diciéndome. Y para mí sorpresa, no me duele. No más de lo que me ha dolido que todo esto haya salido a colación por una llamada que lamentablemente tuve que presenciar. Si eso no hubiera pasado, esta conversación no tendría lugar, en fin…

\- ¿Qué parte?

Le insistí, fingiendo ingenuidad, pues si no lo escuchaba fuerte y claro, con todas y cada una de las letras, fácilmente podría engañarme o convencerme de que se refería a otra cosa.

\- "No sigo hablando con ella, ni siquiera sé qué quiere." – Cita. – Ésa parte.

Asiento pensativa al mismo tiempo en que mis músculos se contraen. Ha sido involuntario, como cuando es invierno y tienes que ducharte.

Está diciéndome que…

Se calla por un momento, más largo de lo que hubiera querido. Es un presentimiento, como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de salir de su boca, algo con lo que seguramente no podría lidiar ni en esta vida ni en otra. Si, esto parece el fin del mundo, aunque… Quizá mañana cambie de idea y pueda tomar todo con más calma. Después del sufrimiento y la condena. Siempre es así. Para poder seguir hay que tomar, forzosamente, una dosis exagerada de sufrimiento. Si vale la pena o no, ya depende de uno.

Agité la cabeza para apartar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y él en respuesta a mi acción, se levantó alarmado.

Sin poder evitarlo, me echo a reír. Ha creído que lo iba a golpear.

\- ¿En serio? - Enarqué una ceja y apunté en su dirección con la punta de la nariz.

\- No voy a golpearte Edward. Siéntate.

Doy un par de golpecitos en el sofá. Él, obediente y dócil, retoma su lugar. Todavía estoy recuperándome de la risotada cuando...

\- Ella dice que está embarazada.

Ahora soy yo la que se ha salido disparada al igual que un resorte. Me cruzo de brazos para contener la desoladora sensación. La cara me arde como si estuviéramos a cinco grados bajo cero. En un acto reflejo, toqué mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos para verificar si mi piel no ha comenzado a agrietarse.

¿Por qué nadie enciende la calefacción? ¿Por qué tenemos que estar solos ahora? ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Ángela? ¿Y el equipo?

¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? ¡Ha dicho que ella está embarazada!

\- Embarazada.

Articulo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. ¿Cómo ha sido eso? Apenas la había visto y no se le notaba en lo absoluto... Intenté hacer memoria, intenté visualizar su atuendo, quizá lo ocultaba demasiado bien, pero no conseguía recordarlo. Nada, casi nada, ni siquiera su rostro, ni siquiera aquella noche. Los recuerdos se me vienen encima a modo de diapositivas.

\- Dice que tiene dos semanas y que es mío.

Espera… ¿Qué?

Coloqué la palma derecha en mi frente, está caliente, demasiado. La cabeza me da vueltas, necesito serenarme.

\- Dos semanas… - Pronuncié para mis oídos, tal vez así tenga sentido. – Eso significa que… Nunca… ¿Nunca dejaste de verla?

Tonta, Bella. Eso significa que nunca dejaron de tener relaciones. O... Quizá yo tenía el concepto equivocado de cómo se hacían los niños. Me doy dos golpes en la mejilla a modo de castigo por haber pensado semejante bobada. Claro que no. El sexo es necesario, es obvio.

Detengo mi parloteo interno y me vuelvo a sentar a su lado, esta vez, con el cuerpo en dirección al suyo.

Hace una mueca.

\- No es así, Bella.

Al ver su expresión abatida cierro el pico. Como yo ya sabía, él no quería dar información, ha mentido al decir que si, y ahora se ha echado para atrás.

\- Fue... Sólo sexo, Bella.

Me explica, como si eso solucionara todo.

¡SEXO! ¡EMBARAZADA! ¡UN HIJO! ¡SEXO! ¡SÓLO SEXO! ¡DOS SEMANAS! ¡ROSALIE!

Puedo sentir como el color va abandonando mi piel. Es como si la sangre hubiese dejado de fluir.

¿Estoy molesta? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionada?

NO. Nada de eso. Estoy… Incrédula. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

\- Exceso de confianza.

Murmuré, sin pensarlo.

\- No digas eso, yo te amo, pero…

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Le miro como si hubiera dicho una palabrota. Él intenta tocar mi hombro para darme consuelo. Yo niego, no puede tocarme ahora, podría derrumbarme, y no. No frente a él. Me relamo los labios para sentirme... ¿Humana? ¿Viva? Después me atrevo a mirarlo, y de inmediato lo noto. Mi rechazo lo ha herido.

Permanece inmóvil sin despegar los labios, incluso sus hombros han dejado de moverse ante el vaivén de su respiración.

\- Sé que me amas, lo sé muy bien. Yo... - Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que no se me quebrara la voz. - Esto es culpa mía, Edward.

Me mira completamente atónito como si estuviera hablándole en otro idioma.

. ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Me pregunta sin dar crédito.

\- Yo quise confiar en ti, me demostraste que podía confiar, y con el tiempo... Te amé. Demasiado. - Aprieto los ojos al pronunciar las palabras. Ambos lo hemos dicho, y creo que sabemos lo que significa. - Hice mi elección, por eso esto es mi culpa. Tú… Solamente tomaste tus propias decisiones, al igual que yo lo hice. – Sonrío a medias. – No te preocupes, sólo no coincidimos.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado al otro.

\- ¡¿Que cojones sucede contigo?!

Grita. Cambiando del azul al rojo. Ahora está molesto, molesto de verdad. Y por supuesto que no es justo. Ruedo los ojos, dispuesta a ignorar por completo su arranque injustificado de ira para decir:

\- Sólo hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Sus facciones se ablandan, pero no por eso deja de ir y venir.

\- Anoche cuando me fui, yo…

Vaya...

\- Entiendo.

Temblorosa, hago varios asentimientos de cabeza.

Esto… Nunca lo hubiera visto venir, es decir… Ni siquiera tenía una ligera sospecha. Más bien, no quería tenerla.

En mi distracción, aprovechó para tomarme de las manos, en respuesta tiré hacia atrás para soltarme, pero su agarre se convirtió en acero y me obligó a levantarme de un tirón, dejando mi cuerpo ceñido al suyo en una forma poco platónica. Y... Pese a todo lo que se ha dicho, mi cuerpo lo acepta de forma natural.

\- Te amo, Bella. Te amo de verdad. Siempre lo haré. - Me contempla con los ojos bien abiertos, con las pestañas húmedas a causa de las escasas lágrimas que se deslizan crueles desde sus mejillas hasta la altura de su cuello, incluso una se ha estancado en la comisura de sus labios...

Ojalá nunca hubiera descubierto la súplica que venía impresa en su juramento. Soy lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber lo que está pidiendo. Inclina la cabeza en búsqueda de mis labios, pero al final, con la vergüenza colgandole de la lengua, no se atreve a llevar a cabo su cometido. Aspiro su aliento y contengo el llanto.

\- Me quedaré. - Digo en un murmullo.

No es exactamente lo que quería escuchar, lo sé porque la duda resiste trepidante en su labio inferior.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?

Exige saber con voz ronca.

\- No lo sé.

Me fulmina con la mirada a modo de reclamo pero al instante me envuelve entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si de verdad pudiera escaparme.

He sido sincera. Me quedaré. Al menos necesito esto. Necesito dejarle ir, de forma sana, sin rencores. Edward no es alguien a quien pueda sacar de mi vida así como así, entonces… Necesito un poco de tiempo, sólo un poco, unos días tan sólo. Hundo el rostro en su hombro, sin dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima. Hay cosas que deben hacerse en soledad, y creo que el llorar, el llorar por amor, es una de ellas.

Nos mantenemos en esa posición por un instante infinito, hasta que el familiar sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos saca de nuestra órbita. Él se aparta, pero en su lugar, se aferra a una de mis manos.

Ángela nos saluda con efusividad al igual que el resto, ellos se acomodan y se dedican a encender las cámaras y a preparar el equipo. Sonrío distante e intercambio una que otra palabra con el hombre que se ha ofrecido a colocarme el micrófono. Ha sido difícil de conseguir, pero el ver a otras personas me ha ayudado a despejar mi mente (aunque no del todo). Siento que voy caminando a tientas sobre el agua... En cualquier momento podría caer. Cosa que no me preocupa.

\- Hoy tengo algo preparado.

Anuncia Edward a mitad de la sala con voz solemne. Se ha olvidado de nuestra antigua charla, pero como no. Si se moría por dejar el asunto atrás.

La cámara me hace un acercamiento y yo sonrío genuina. No es momento de pensar en Rosalie ni en lo demás. Eso lo dejaremos para después, cuando pueda hablar con él a solas. Todavía queda mucho que decir.

\- ¿Qué es?

Le pregunto con falsa emoción.

\- Ya verás.

Doy por hecho que Ángela y los demás están al tanto porque no parecen sorprendidos, simplemente nos siguen. La camioneta de la Agencia está afuera de la casa, y para mi sorpresa, solamente hay pocos periodistas, no más de tres. Únicamente quieren conseguir alguna fotografía.

Edward sube al vehículo y yo lo imito, seguida por las cámaras. Ignoro quién va conduciendo, tampoco me interesa tanto. Creo que en este momento no me interesa nada, podríamos estar dirigiéndonos al mismísimo averno y yo ni en cuenta.

\- ¿Bella?

Un tintineo me saca de mi breve ensoñación. Se trata de Ángela.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La miré por algunos segundos, está muy concentrada mirando la pantalla de su _Tablet_.- Acepté y ella se limitó a continuar.- ¿Cómo ha sido lidiar con los comentarios de las fanáticas?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- No he alcanzado a leerlos todavía.

\- Oh. - Se coloca la _tablet_ en las piernas, saca el teléfono celular de una de las bolsos laterales de su abrigo palo de rosa y comienza a teclear hábilmente. Oigo a Edward resoplar cuando ella me pasa el artefacto. A regañadientes comienzo a leer.

 _"Ella es demasiado gorda para él" "No tiene un rostro de escándalo" "¿Qué le vio?" "Incluso él sugirió que está gorda"_

 _"No me sorprende que él diga que come mucho" "Ni siquiera le toma de la mano" ¿Por qué él le mira todo el tiempo?" "Odio a esa gorda"_

Con eso tengo más que suficiente. Le devuelvo el teléfono y me encojo de hombros.

Bueno… No esperaba nada, la verdad.

Ella hace una mueca y sonríe tímida, a modo de disculpa.

\- Eres muy hermosa, agradable, inteligente y amable. Es duro lidiar con las fans.

Sonrío al escuchar sus elogios, pues se denota sinceridad en ellos.

\- No lo sé, me decepciona un poco.

Atiné a decir. Edward enarcó una ceja y ocultó una risita con tos fingida, clavando la vista en la ventanilla pretendiendo no estar escuchándonos.

\- Ah. ¿Decepción? ¿Por qué? ¿Él no te defiende como quisieras?

Reí abiertamente al darme cuenta de la inesperada dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

\- No se trata de eso. Quiero decir… En la televisión, en las revistas… En si, en el espectáculo, he visto mujeres demasiado delgadas, al punto de tener la piel pegada a los huesos, y… Bueno, todo el mundo pone el grito en el cielo por ese tipo de situaciones. La Agencias presionan mucho a estas chicas para conservar un peso que no supera los 43 kg, y entonces el resto del mundo lo ve mal. Pero, ya sabes… Ven una chica como yo, normal, sana, y bueno… Ya lo ves. Dicen que soy gorda y fea. - Sonrío a medias. - No quiero contradecir a nadie ni ser petulante, posiblemente no sea una belleza, pero vivo bien y me alimento bien. - Me estremezco ante el recuerdo, pues no siempre fue así. En el pasado mi dieta era bastante limitada, las proteínas suelen ser bastante costosas y yo apenas si podía con el alquiler... Aclaré mi garganta para recomponerme y proseguir. - Tengo un peso saludable conforme a mi estatura, y creo que las personas, las mujeres en particular no deberían tener ese tipo de comentarios. Algunas chicas no pueden con ello y es por eso que caen en bulimia y anorexia. Yo… Puedo leer los comentarios y estar bien conmigo misma, pero…

\- No todas tienen la misma fuerza.

Asiento.

\- Si. Es complicado. Cuando alguien te insulta de esa forma todos los días, desarrollas una fijación de rechazo hacia ti mismo al igual que ellos. Y prácticamente te vuelves ellos. No sé, es difícil de explicar.

Al hacer un ademán con la mano por poco y le he dado un golpe en el rostro, por lo que ambas estallamos en risas. Por un momento breve me siento feliz (casi).

\- Lo entiendo. Muchas de ellas simplemente lo dicen porque estás con él, por el enojo y la impotencia.

\- Lo sé. Lo que puedo decir ahora es: bueno, él está conmigo. - Dije en tono fanfarrón, mirando en dirección a la cámara.

Ángela y yo nos carcajeamos de nuevo. Volteo a ver a Edward y me percato de que se ha colocado los audífonos, la sonrisa se desvanece de mi rostro al mirarle y suspiro. Edward. Edward. Edward. Odio el cosquilleo que siempre viene acompañado de su nombre...

El resto del camino es más relajado. El dolor latente sigue allí, pero cada vez es más fácil ignorarlo.

\- Es aquí.

Dice él, señalando hacía el frente, asomándose en dirección al parabrisas, pegando casi la mejilla al asiento del conductor. Bajaremos allí. Señala hacia un lugar, me estiro para verlo pero de inmediato él me envuelve entre sus brazos para depositar un beso en mis cabellos. Me quedo quieta, no suele hacer esto frente a las personas, y mucho menos frente a las cámaras. Siento un vacío en el pecho al sospechar que todo esto es a causa del insoportable remordimiento.

\- Eres la _única_ mujer que realmente amo. - Murmura sin dejar de mirarme.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Todos han enmudecido, repentinamente me siento cohibida por las cámaras. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Se acerca como si fuera a besarme, pero en vez de eso me da un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- Vamos. – Hace una pausa, y cuando estoy por salir, murmura sólo para mí. – Puedes bajar cuando quieras.

Finjo que no lo he escuchado y sobre todo, finjo que no he captado el doble significado de sus palabras.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Aquí está el capítulo, no odien a Edward, no mucho al menos._

 _Bueno, la Navidad ya está muy cerca. Y yo súper listísima para festejar._

 _Quiero mandarle un saludo a: **Laura Katherine**. Muchas gracias por siempre dejar tu Review, te deseo una bonita navidad desde México. Mis mejores deseos para ti y todos tus seres queridos. _

_**Crepusculo de media noche** , creo que matarás a Edward! Un abrazo gigante para ti hasta el país en dónde te encuentres. _

_**JulieDeSousaRK** , entiendo que comprender a este par sea un tanto complicado, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Feliz Navidad!_

 _ **Yoliki**! Te confieso que siempre espero tu Review. Eres una de mis fieles lectoras, de verdad que te aprecio mucho a pesar de que no nos conozcamos. Ten una bonita navidad! Diviértete muchísimo. Un gran abrazo. _

_**Ashleyswan** , es verdad. Rosalie sigue molestando! Feliz Navidad!_

 _ **Tata XOXO** , sii! Rosalie está obsesionada con Edward, más adelante se verá... Besos gigantes para ti también y, Feliz Navidad! _

_**Iwanaha** , si, lamentablemente si fue con Rosalie! Ten una bonita navidad! _

_**LicetSalvatore** , genial que te guste Star Wars! Feliz Navidad para ti y toda tu familia! Me encantó leer tu Review, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Y si, Edward es muy raro! _

_**Anna DG**! Quería desearte una Feliz Navidad. Ojalá pases una bonita noche compartiendo con quien más quieras. Un abrazo hasta Colombia. _

_**Pera l.t** , muchas gracias por tus Reviews, me suben el ánimo. Eres una chica muy linda, gracias, gracias por leer. ¿Qué te digo? Ten una Navidad hermosa! En serio que te deseo lo mejor. Un abrazo desde México._

 _ **Little Whitiee**! Feliz Navidad! Gracias por leer! Un abrazo. _

_**A las chicas que escriben en Facebook** , se les quiere chicas, son grandiosas, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, que en particular, es muy especial para mí. Y, obviamente a mis **lectoras silenciosas** les deseo que tengan una Navidad grandiosa! Diviértanse mucho chicas! _

_Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Si quieren que haya un Pov. Edward, me avisan._

 _A las que siguen mi otra historia: Crazy In Love! Estará de vuelta muy pronto, gracias por la paciencia._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	23. Bang!

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"Ojalá podamos tener el coraje de estar solos y la valentía de arriesgarnos a estar juntos."_

 _Eduardo Galeano._

* * *

 _Trato de borrar, pero no puedo borrarte._

 _Te has convertido en mi todo._

 _No puedo verte, no puedo escucharte._

 _Pero estoy bien._

 _Nunca voy a tener a alguien como tú._

 _Sólo tú._

 _Espero que seas feliz..._

 _Tú, no puedo tenerte, no puedo tocarte._

 _Pero estoy bien._

 _Pensarás en mí por lo menos una vez._

 _Eso es todo lo que necesito, hasta el día en que nos encontremos de nuevo._

 _Hasta entonces._

 _Ailee - Goodbye My Love._

* * *

 **Bang!**

El paseo habría sido bastante enriquecedor si mi humor hubiera compaginado con el paisaje, pero para mí desgracia, lo único que había logrado obtener a modo de consuelo, había sido una tremenda sensación de nostalgia. No creía estar segura del tiempo que debía haber transcurrido ya, mi poco conocimiento acerca del número de días que había permanecido a su lado era poco más que un agravio. En definitiva, era imposible luchar por recordar. De cualquier modo, nadie debería luchar por las causas perdidas. Observé el reloj una única vez, simplemente para estar segura de que no me he convertido en piedra. No sé porqué, pero... Los detalles importantes siempre parecen desvanecerse ante otros más importantes, convirtiéndose así en algo lamentable e insignificante. Es inútil el no aterrarme, al pensar que yo podría transformarme en algo como eso. Aprieto los dientes con firmeza, ojalá ese fuera suficiente castigo.

Los árboles, las plantas, el pequeño río… Todo era perfecto y utópico, como si hubiera sido arrancado de la imaginación de alguien sublime, como si hubiese salido de un libro de cuentos, en pocas palabras, era prácticamente impecable, y aún así, gracias a mi genio, yo no había podido disfrutarlo. Me pregunto, ¿cuántas cosas habían terminado arruinadas a causa de mi mal humor? Seguramente habían sido bastantes, pero no era hasta este preciso momento, en que yo me daba cuenta de aquello. Como siempre, me veía forzada a tener que aceptar la realidad por motivo de las circunstancias.

Suspiré, fijando la vista en un punto ilusorio, reafirmando, mi anhelo en no pensar más, pero mientras más me concentraba, más pensaba. Simples ironías de la vida...

Su respiración era pacífica, al igual que siempre. Me molestaba el hecho de que, entre los dos, yo era la única consternada. Ángela deambula de un lado para el otro, era indiscutible el hecho de que la hostilidad del ambiente nos estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a todos. El silencio se había apoderado de todo aquello que tuviera vida, al momento en que habíamos descendido del auto. Normalmente, me consideraba partidaria activa del mutismo, sin embargo no siempre suele ser una buena opción. No cuando alguien está a punto de perder el control.

¡Rayos!

Me había prometido a mi misma no pensar en el asunto, pero una cosa es lo que se planea y otra…

\- Dejaré que me golpees si eso ayuda.

Murmuró, y al mirarle, fui víctima nada menos que de su clásica sonrisa chocante. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban de tal forma, que le daban un aspecto angelical a su rostro de porcelana. Es tan sencillo perderse en ésa sonrisa... - Es en serio. Dejaré que lo hagas. - Me aseguró. El sonido de su voz era tan bajo que me hacía refunfuñar. No tenía porqué ser tan miserable. Bueno, Edward guardaba muy bien las apariencias; o quizá, simplemente nada le importaba lo suficiente como para actuar con humanidad. Quien sabe… Pero en este momento, me inclinaba más por la segunda opción, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviese equivocada. Con él nunca se sabe, es parte de su encanto. Todos disfrutan de un buen acertijo.

\- Lo haría si estuviera segura de que podría ayudar.

Le contesté, muy convencida de lo dicho.

Y es que… El contacto físico no ayudaría mucho ahora, en pocas palabras me haría explotar. Soy un puñado de pólvora y él es… ¿Para qué negarlo? La pequeña e inmunda mecha encendida que pone en peligro mi existencia y la de los demás. Claro, el fuego siempre ha sido destructivo y esencial. Aff. Nada como una ingenua comparación para hacerme retorcer de dolor. Dolor ausente, dolor fantasma; descansa allí, en algún lugar, pero nadie puede verlo, por suerte.

\- Van a creer que te he hecho algo malo. – Murmuró, creo yo, sin meditar en ello lo debido.

Al escucharle, he girado el cuello con violencia más de lo que se considera normal. Incluso, he podido escuchar un crujido. Más tarde lo lamentaría. Pero, es que es increíble...

¿Algo malo? ¿Exactamente que consideraría malo? ¿Colgarme del techo del dedo meñique?

Hago una mueca en respuesta a mi disparatada idea. Sé que… Más que considerarlo malo, lo tacharía de gracioso. Y, sería lamentable que de verdad pensara así, pero no hay como negarlo. Así es.

\- Por supuesto, y tú eres incapaz de hacer algo que pueda dañarme.

Le dije sin malicia, pese a que debería.

Inhalé y exhalé. Inhalé y exhalé. Justo ahora parece que tengo los brazos pegados al pecho en forma de equis. No sé porqué, pero de cierta manera, eso me hace sentir protegida. No vaya a ser que mi corazón salga disparado a impactar directo al rostro de Ángela... Un escalofrío me recorre entera ante la imagen mental, no sería nada agradable de presenciar. En fin, me siento acalambrada. Es normal, tomando en cuenta que he conservado la misma postura desde que me instalé en un extremo del sofá al llegar. Si soy sincera, desconozco el modo en que he caminado hasta aquí. Se podría decir que he llegado a punta de trompicones, pero también, es muy probable que no haya sido así. Quisiera poder decir que mi cuerpo se halla en completo dominio de mis facultades, al igual que mi mente. Pero, nah.

\- Fue una estupidez, pe...

Su palabrería se ha visto interrumpida por el bendito pitido del teléfono. Suena y suena pero nadie atiende. El silencio es sepulcral, envolvente. Es demasiado peligroso que las cosas sigan así, no es bueno para el programa, no es bueno para el rating, no es bueno exponerse tanto… Cualquiera diría que estamos a punto de renunciar a todo.

¡Mierda! ¿A quién le importa el rating?

Bueno… ¿Para qué negarlo? A mí me importa. Después de todo, él es buen cantante, un buen artista. Humm. También es un cretino, pero eso es aparte.

Veo como uno de los hombres de cámara, medita en sí debe atender o no a la llamada, pero con un sólo asentimiento de cabeza de Edward, su insignificante debate interno llega a su fin.

\- Diga.

Le escucho decir, bastante cerca, para variar.

Me volteo hacia la izquierda para no enterarme de nada, pero en un parpadeo la casa se convierte en un estrepitoso graznar de celulares. ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Edward alzó un pie para impulsarse y así conseguir levantarse con ligereza, pero sin atreverse a mirarme (Eso significa que algo va mal, lo sé.), y extendió la mano en dirección al hombre, que a su lado, puede notarse que es varios centímetros más bajo. El tipo se gira meditabundo, para dedicarme una mirada de desaprobación y después se limita a negar con la cabeza un par de veces. Juraría que ha maldecido en voz baja.

Ángela, quien al parecer, ha colgado ya, se sienta a mi lado y envuelve mis manos entre las suyas. No está demás decir que yo no entiendo nada. Estoy más perdida que hace unas horas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Enarqué una ceja al momento de hacer mi cuestionamiento, y ella, simplemente rehuyó mi pregunta.

Esto no va bien.

Centro mi mirada en Edward una vez más, le veo asentir con el gesto perdido, pareciera que le están clavando cientos de afiladas cuchillas, todas al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que posee un aspecto bastante desdichado... Algo sumamente extraño en él. Humm. Bueno, no tan extraño, suele tener esa imagen cuando está ebrio.

Tomé aire en un intento inútil para recuperar la cordura. Estoy sintiéndome mareada, algo me arrastra y por más que me esfuerzo... Cuento mis respiraciones, mi cuerpo parece saber lo que está sucediendo, pero yo todavía no puedo descubrirlo.

Entonces, él azota el teléfono repetidas veces sobre la mesita de cristal, que en modo de protesta hacia los golpes, se ha hecho añicos a sus pies. Algunos trozos de vidrio han salido disparatados en diferentes direcciones, un par de ellos lograron impactar contra mi rostro, haciéndome daño.

Con la confusión a flor de piel, me levanto, deshaciendo el agarre de Ángela, que a estas alturas, ya me mira con pesar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunté desafiante, pese a que mi delatadora voz ronca expuso ante él, mi obvio sobresalto.

Abatido, se quedó callado, obligándome con eso a hacerle la misma pregunta tres veces más.

Pero... No sé porqué lo hago, si ya sé que no obtendré respuesta alguna.

\- Tengo que hacer una llamada.

El sonido de la voz patosa y altiva de Ángela interrumpe nuestro breve intercambio de miradas, cosa que a él no le ha gustado ni un poco. Al instante, chasqueó la boca y me dedicó una última mirada, no sin antes apartarse el flequillo de los ojos. Segundos después y con agilidad sobreactuada se dirigió a una de las cámaras que si situaba justo a mi derecha. Nunca hubiese adivinado sus intenciones, hasta que... De un manotazo, la impactó contra uno de los muros, destrozandola. Sus gritos altisonantes resonaban en mi cabeza, martillando el recuerdo para que nunca pudiese ser borrado. Lo seguí con la mirada, y él, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ya no había nada más que pudiera destruir: se detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

La mujer, ya pálida y con el último gramo de determinación, se le enfrentó con valentía. Edward, sonrío casi con demencia.

\- Fuera.

Articuló la palabra casi sin voz, pero no por ello perdió significado.

Ángela, asintió una vez; pero contrario a lo que yo creía, ella no se dirigió a la salida, más bien se aproximó al lugar en donde yo estaba para tomarme de la mano, para tirar de mí, indicandome que la siguiera.

Humm. No. Estoy más perdida que nada. No puedo irme, merezco una explicación. Al menos por respeto.

Edward le lanzó una mirada envenenada, provocando con ello que me soltase al instante. Ella ladeó la cabeza, y los dos hombres se limitaron únicamente a seguirle el paso.

Esta vez el sopor me ha impedido escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pero de alguna forma, sé que se han ido, lo sé porque el ambiente ha cambiado una vez más. La presión ha caído de lleno sobre mí, empujándome hacia el piso. He aguantado demasiado, he sonreído durante bastantes horas, he guardado la compostura, y ahora… No puedo hacer nada más que caer de rodillas. Es humillante, degradante… Pero no puedo levantarme, mis piernas no responden. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No merezco ni saberlo?

Cansada, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y observo el techo por un minuto entero, hasta que él cae frente a mí, imitando mi posición. Trago saliva, lista para contemplarle, esperando ver rabia en sus ojos, pero no es así. Hay dolor, decepción, amargura… Las emociones son tan profundas, que puedo darme el lujo de sentir compasión por él, pese a que podría arrepentirme después.

\- ¿Me dirás que pasa?

Un sonido irrumpe de nuevo, esta ocasión es el celular, mi celular. No me muevo ni un centímetro, no tengo planeado contestar. Y a él, la idea le maravilla. Estoy segura de que, aunque pudiera moverme, tampoco correría a responder.

\- Rosalie…

Empieza, y al instante sonrío. Es una sonrisa burlona. No ha podido evitarse. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Al ver mi reacción me sujeta por los hombros y me agita un par de veces. Mis labios forman una gélida línea recta, parece que mi cuerpo ha cobrado vida, pues de un empujón lo he obligado a apartarse.

\- No es necesario que me toques.

Le dije.

Aturdido por, seguramente el primer rechazo real de su vida, se sentó sobre sus talones y mordió su labio inferior con diligencia.

\- Ha ido con los medios, les ha dicho lo del embarazo.

Resoplé. Ha sido eso… Esto, esto parece un juego. Una historia vil sacada de un libro de ficción. Es una tontería, no puede ser real. Apenas hoy me he enterado del dichoso embarazo, y ahora esto…

\- ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

\- No sé.

Me eché a reír.

\- ¿No sabes? Creo que esa no es una respuesta digna de ti. Aunque… Encaja a la perfección con la piltrafa que eras hace apenas unos meses.

Hace una mueca.

\- No pareces juzgar el tiempo de la misma forma que yo lo hago.

Murmura con desilusión.

\- ¿Acaso el tiempo se juzga? Yo creí que se vivía.

Molesto, frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Estás a punto de hacer una escena?

\- ¿Quieres que haga una?

Sus ojos relampaguean por un pequeño instante, y si no lo hubiese visto con claridad, hubiera sido fácil convencerme de que no era auténtico. Pero lo era.

\- Sería lo más natural y conveniente. - Responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo también lo creo así. Pero, ya sabes, no es mi estilo.

\- Tenía que ser.

Dice con sequedad.

Cierro los ojos y me deslizo por el suelo hasta que mi espalda queda pegada al mármol. Está tan frío que por un momento siento alivio. Suspiré y crucé los pies, tomando una posición relajada, para luego descansar las manos a mis costados.

\- Cuéntame.

Pedí, solemne.

Lo escuché moverse un par de veces, estando segura de que él no había abandonado su rígida postura.

\- La vi un par de veces... Me llamó cuando estaba practicando en el estudio. - Hace una pausa. - Me... citó en un hotel, y... yo accedí.

Intento ser abierta, intento que lo que estoy escuchando no me destruya, o al menos, intento guardar la calma para que no parezca que estoy desmoronándome.

\- La mayor parte del tiempo discutimos... Es... Es un caso perdido.

Casi me parece estar viéndolo, arrugando la nariz.

\- Después, me di cuenta de que sólo la veía para poder soportar estar a tu lado.

Me encojo al escuchar la palabra "soportar". Está siendo más cruel de lo que esperaba.

\- Eres demasiado… - Trata, pero al final no ha logrado explicar verdaderamente lo que piensa. - Sólo diré, que eres demasiado.

Es una excusa muy pobre y muy estúpida. No puedo aceptarla.

\- ¿Dices qué te acostaste con ella porque soy demasiado?

Se aclara la garganta, está sintiéndose incomodo.

\- Algo así.

\- Cuando te fuiste, después de estar conmigo… ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Vacila por unos segundos.

\- Si.

Quisiera no tener el valor suficiente para continuar con mi interrogatorio, pero sé que desafortunadamente lo tengo. No estoy lista para ninguna respuesta, pero si no lo hago ahora, después será más sencillo caer en esto, caer en él y acceder. Es fácil aceptar todo tipo de cosas cuando quieres, cuando crees querer a alguien... Y no. No tengo planeado convertir mi amor hacia él en algo mediocre y vulgar. Aún así, no será sencillo.

Recuerdo su sonrisa, siempre diferente, fresca. El tipo de sonrisa que te hace sonreír de felicidad genuina. ¡Dha! Por poco y me da un espasmo de tan sólo imaginar...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Edward? Mientras su nombre inunda mi cabeza, me permito derramar un par de lágrimas. Las únicas que pienso derramar hoy. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, a sudar… Los síntomas de la pérdida. Yo, yo creía que podía tener unos días más para terminar, para cerrar, pero no podrá ser.

¡Si no pongo fin a esto ahora, nunca lo haré!

\- ¿Ibas a decírmelo?

Me estremezco ante la pregunta, porque es verdaderamente estúpida.

\- No.

Obvio que no.

\- Te amo.

Me dice en un murmullo. Últimamente, esas palabras salen de su boca de manera casi automática, y eso es, porque él también lo sabe. Se acabó.

Abro los ojos, y mis pestañas se quejan debido al esfuerzo. No me siento con fuerzas ni para parpadear... Una lágrima delatadora se desliza intrépida por mi mejilla derecha, y yo no me molesto en eliminar la evidencia, francamente, esto es lo último que puedo darle.

Con dificultad, conseguí incorporarme. Él, en todo momento, observó mis movimientos, tratando de adivinar mi siguiente paso. Ahogué un sollozo y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, depositando un beso dulce en sus labios. Al apartarme, con su dedo índice, trazó con delicadeza, cada una de las heridas diminutas que los cristales habían dejado en mis mejillas, recorriendo un camino invisible que lo guió hasta mi boca. Allí, delineó mis labios, permitiéndome apreciar el sabor de mi propia sangre.

\- Te amo, Edward.

Su respiración se agitó y en un movimiento me envolvió entre sus brazos, provocando que me estrellara abruptamente contra su pecho.

\- Dame tiempo, lo arreglaré.

Dijo a modo de juramento.

\- Dijiste que no veíamos el tiempo de la misma manera, y es verdad. - Dije, en un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

\- No voy a perderte.

Sollozó.

\- Claro que no.

Hundí la nariz en su hombro e inhalé profundamente. Puedo permitirme lo que sea esta vez.

\- Siempre que necesites de alguien, ya sabes… Búscame. Pero… El mundo del cual querías formar parte, se cerró para ti, definitivamente.

Desearía que mis últimas palabras hubiesen sido sinceras, sin embargo, no hubiera sido lo correcto. No puede ser tan fácil.

\- Esme vendrá mañana, ahora sería imposible salir de aquí.

Asentí.

\- Bella… Hay algo más.

Esperé, paciente a que él prosiguiera.

\- Ella dijo que está embarazada, pero también dijo que yo… Que yo he abusado de ella.

El alma casi me abandona el cuerpo. ¿QUÉ?

Alarmada, le pregunté: ¡¿Por qué diría algo así?!

\- Eso quisiera saber. Esme, está bastante molesta, quería venir enseguida, pero he colgado el teléfono. De todos modos, dudo que los directivos de la Agencia la dejen respirar hoy.

Esto es demasiado grave...

\- ¿Podrás?

\- No hay más opciones.

\- Supongo que no.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me aparté para verle fijamente. De verdad que me rehúso a responder eso.

\- Parece de película. Fue muy rápido. ¡Ella está loca! - Lo último lo he dicho para mí misma, aunque no me importa que él haya escuchado.

\- Así es esto. A veces arriba, a veces abajo. Nada es seguro.

Meditabunda, sólo puedo asentir.

\- ¿En serio no harás una escena?

Enarco una ceja.

\- No creo estar en condiciones.

Suspiré. El programa, Ángela, su carrera, la prensa. No quería ni imaginarme lo que me deparaba el día de mañana.

\- Lamento que…

\- No.

Lo interrumpo.

\- No digas esas cosas.

Aparté los cabellos de mi rostro para poder mirarle mejor. Se le ve sofocado, como si estuviera ahogándose con un hueso de pescado.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

Le pregunté, apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al suelo.

\- No puedo moverme, pero lo intentaré.

Gatea, hasta alejarse varios metros de mí y finalmente se levanta. Me ofrece la palma para ayudarme, pero yo lo ignoro y me pongo de pie con mis propios medios. Lo último que necesito es su ayuda. Si fuese necesario, inclusive me arrastraría, pero no tomaría su mano. No para levantarme.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Me pregunta, para romper el silencio, con la esperanza atorada en la garganta.

Niego.

\- No parezcas tan sorprendido. – Le reprendo a modo de broma.

\- Casi nunca niegas la comida. - Me explica.

\- Por ese "casi", he dicho que no.

Edward humedeció sus labios para después sonreír.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al contemplar su gesto. Es sorprendente que podamos hablar con tal tranquilidad. Afuera hay una explosión nuclear, y aquí… No sé. Algo va mal con nosotros.

\- ¿Quieres dormir?

Hago una mueca. No es tan tarde.

\- ¿Hablar?

Sonrío, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hago me siento más y más desdichada.

\- Bueno…

Acepté con desgana.

Observamos el sillón y nos acomodamos en el, adoptando una postura poco relajada. La distancia a la que nos hemos sentado es corta, a decir verdad, ni un sólo centímetro impide que nuestros brazos se rocen. Puede que esto no sea buena idea.

\- ¿Irás a la audición? Estás a casi nada de volverte una estrella.

Dice, seguro de sí.

\- Veremos… - No encuentro congruencia en eso.

Con el ceño fruncido, ojea hacia los alrededores, en búsqueda de un tema que salve la tarde.

\- Cuando salgas de aquí… Puedes ir a la casa que…

\- Sólo iré por mis cosas. No es mi casa. Rompimos el contrato.

Le recuerdo.

Él asiente. Al menos no se pondrá tozudo en ese asunto.

\- Entonces, puedes ir a casa de Garrett. - Sugiere.

\- No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme.

\- No lo dudo. Esme te conseguirá un lugar, ir a un hotel sería problemático.

Asiento. Es verdad.

\- Humm. En lo que las cosas se calman, haré lo que Esme diga.

\- Gracias.

Con la yema de los dedos, roza mi rodilla derecha de manera premeditada y yo me estremezco. Él se gira, me toma de la cintura y me coloca a horcajadas sobre él.

Su mirada es feroz, en segundos ha conseguido hipnotizarme; sus brazos me rodean con fuerza, hasta el punto de estrujarme; sus manos se aferran a mi cabellera, dejándome inmóvil; sus labios entreabiertos, me permiten saborear el frescor de su hálito, provocándome sed. Al poco rato, su lengua se abre paso por sí misma, y el tacto se abandona con libertad en todas direcciones. La desesperación, ha sido tomada como rehén del erotismo, consiguiendo con cada caricia, frenéticos espasmos de una pasión víctima de alcances desmedidos; por desgracia, una vez que las ansías han sido saciadas, no queda nada.

Con la voz entrecortada, me pide que no me aleje, y yo absorta, no puedo negarme. Su saliva es nociva, como usualmente lo es, sólo que ahora me derrito ante ella. Caigo seducida ante todo, y poco a poco mi mente pierde voluntad.

\- No te vayas.

Vuelve a pedirme entre jadeos, dibujando con sus labios un pequeño mapa en mi cuello. Suspiro y poco a poco comienzo a ceder... Ahora, estoy prácticamente expuesta, con las extremidades mansas y la mente dócil, ofreciendo en bandeja de plata mucho más que mi cuerpo

Él, sin pensarlo dos veces, introduce las manos en mi ropa... El contacto de piel contra piel me enloquece.

\- No te vayas, Bella.

Murmura, suplicante entre cada beso.

Mis manos cuelgan flojas alrededor de su cuello, nos mecemos rendidos ante el capricho, pero de un momento a otro, él cambia de opinión y pega su frente a la mía.

\- ¿Qué... Qué sucede?

Le pregunté, con la voz contenida. .

Él cierra los ojos y aprieta los párpados con fuerza, como si no quisiera mirarme.

\- Necesitas descansar.

Intento calmar mi respiración agitada, pero mi corazón está desbocado. Con muchas complicaciones me ruedo y caigo extenuada sobre el sofá, cuya blanduzca consistencia me permite hundirme hasta límites insospechados.

\- Vete. – Murmuró, avergonzado.

Le está costando más de lo que parece...

Anonadada, me levanté para retirarme sin más, y cuando estuve a punto de subir el primer escalón, él ya se encontraba a mi lado, sujetándome de la mano con posesión sobrada.

\- Te llevaré. - Me dice y yo no me opongo.

Nuestro andar fue lento, mucho más de lo habitual. A cada paso, la expresión de su rostro se endurecía, era como si estuviese dejando algo atrás, algo de vital importancia... Suspiró, y cuando estuvimos al pie de la habitación, con el pulgar acarició sutilmente mi muñeca. Era su manera de decir "adiós".

\- Mañana serás sólo Bella, de nuevo…

\- Y tú volverás a ser, Edward Cullen.

Rápidamente niega.

\- Edward Cullen… - Pronuncia el nombre con extrañeza. – Se queda contigo.

Suelta mi mano en un movimiento brusco, y se aleja. Quizá, para siempre.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _No me odien! Tenía que ser así._

 _Y bueno, el año está por acabar. ¡Por fin! Creo que ha sido mi peor año, tengo muy mala suerte... Pero no importa, ustedes siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder._

 _En verdad les agradezco a todas por su tiempo y por sus hermosos comentarios. Ya saben que leo todos._

 _Quiero desearles un buen año, aquí en México, tienen una amiga, se los digo sinceramente._

 _Gracias por seguir la historia, nos vemos en el 2016._

 _Un abrazo mega gigantesco para todas._

 _Anabelle._


	24. Pesadilla (Especial IV)

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Especial IV**

 **Edward POV.**

* * *

 _Las mejores relaciones se establecen cuando uno quiere que perduren a pesar de conocer los obstáculos._

 _F. Scott Fitzgerald._

* * *

 _Soy todos esos días que tu decides ignorar._

 _All I Need. - Radiohead._

* * *

 _Esto es extraño._

 _La manera en que me miras..._

 _Únicamente hay oscuridad en tus ojos._

 _Es tan extraño..._

 _Estoy envuelto en tu realidad._

 _Tal vez sólo soy un idiota._

 _Un idiota que odia las canciones de amor._

 _Sólo trato de encontrarte en tu propia luz._

 _No me culpes, tú me mostraste el camino._

 _Sólo se trata de mi._

 _Sólo soy yo._

 _El chico que te perdió._

 _It's Only Me - Edward Cullen._

* * *

 **Pesadilla.**

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser así?

Hace apenas un momento habíamos tenido intimidad (después de tanta espera), es decir, el punto culminante de una relación y Bella terminaba ingenuamente comportándose como si nada hubiese sucedido. Admiraba su tranquilidad, la manera en que con osadía se enfrentaba a la vida, y sobre todo, la agilidad con la que analizaba todo cuanto aconteciera a su alrededor, pero… Esa actitud, que también era su más grande defecto, colindaba con peligrosidad cercana, la tan afamada indiferencia. Y un hombre como yo, no podía soportarlo.

Le tenía cierto recelo, ya que… Jamás en la vida me había sentido con la necesidad de ser aceptado y amado, jamás me había esforzado para conseguirlo, pero con ella era fastuosamente inevitable. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada movimiento suyo con un descomunal garbo imprevisible que ni a guamazos podía yo contener, y lo mismo ocurría con cada palabra que de forma abrupta escapaba de sus carnosos labios. Luego, aparecía ella, con sus cientos de réplicas tajantes y demasiado realistas como para ser aceptadas, empapandome de lleno de pies a cabeza con su tan acostumbrado balde de agua helada que siempre llevaba echado al hombro. Esa mujer sí que era desesperante, inclusive más que la bola de chicas caprichosas y volubles con las que acostumbraba a salir en mi adolescencia.

Bella, exudaba confianza por todos lados, signo característico de alguien inaccesible. A este paso, jamás lograría ser realmente indispensable para ella, y al parecer, esa se había convertido en mi meta.

¡Puta vida!

Golpeé el asiento del copiloto con la punta del pie, más no con la fuerza suficiente como para causar un gran daño. ¡Joder, es un gran auto! Hundo el rostro entre las manos con desesperación, se trata únicamente de una pequeña rabieta.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

Me preguntó, Emmett con voz ronca. Hay algo en él que últimamente me fastidia, pero al recordar que ha permanecido a mi lado durante varios años, cómodamente pude pasarlo por alto.

\- Quinta Avenida.

Murmuré con desdén.

No sé qué es lo que odio más: si pensar en ella, o verla. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, fracasando en mi arduo intento por deshacerme de la sensación de asco.

Tragué saliva y lancé una maldición al aire. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían dado así?

De cualquier forma, algo estaba claro: tenía que terminar.

Creo que en el fondo lo sabía, tarde o temprano pasaría. ¡¿Realmente que esperaba?! Nada. La única razón por la que había accedido a estar con Rosalie, era la confusión en la que Bella me mantenía con frecuencia. En algún momento había sospechado que las dudas se debían a que aún sentía algo por ella, sin embargo; después de un par de noches, más desagradables que placenteras, tuve al fin el valor de aceptar la verdad. Una verdad que supuestamente ya estaba más que definida... ¡¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?! Soy simplemente un hombre.

Apoyé la nuca en la cabecera del confortable asiento de piel e inhalé con profundidad, esperanzado en la idea de que ese sencillo gesto fuera a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos mis problemas.

Los minutos pasaron, y las luces de la ciudad cada vez se fueron haciendo menos brillantes. No comprendía lo que me sucedía cada vez que la visitaba, era como si todo rastro de vida abandonara mi cuerpo. Sumamente extraño, por lo regular era todo lo contrario.

Miré a través del parabrisas, sin mirar en realidad. Todavía quedaban muchas razones flotando libremente por el firmamento...

El tiempo ha ido avanzando, dejando en el hoy, un nítido atisbo de su presencia. Han sido meses desde que ella llegó a mi vida; los primeros fueron los que más conmoción me causaron, y los últimos... de ésos no quedan ni las huellas.

Es gracioso como la vida te trata después de admitir estar enamorado. Todo el día pienso en ella, aún cuando ni siquiera soy consciente de ello, estoy seguro de que pienso en ella. La sinceridad con la que habla y actúa pocas veces la he visto, digo pocas, ya que mi orgullo no me permite reconocer que no ha sido ni una sola.

¿Cómo es que una mujer de estatura un tanto menor a la mía, me sobrepase en todo?

Simplemente no lo comprendo. ¡Es inaceptable!

Odio el modo en que me hace sentir. Débil y común, sobre todo común.

Ella... Bella, siempre ha tenido esa peculiaridad, siempre ha parecido una estrella. Una estrella cuyo fulgor ha logrado cegarme, y aún así, no puedo dejar de mirarla, de hecho mientras más la miro, más creo poder ver. Curioso, ¿verdad?

¡Joder, Edward!

¡¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?!

¡¿Cómo puedo amarla tanto y pese a eso, haber cometido un error tan grande?!

Mientras sus senos se balanceaban fascinantes debajo de mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer como nunca nadie antes lo ha hecho, pensaba en esto. En que no soy verdaderamente digno de ella. Ese es el motivo que me ha forzado a levantarme y marcharme. No planeo continuar con la farsa.

La quiero, y aunque parezca un estúpido enamorado a punto de perder el juicio, que todos se vayan a la mierda. La quiero.

La voz de Emmett, informándome que hemos llegado, me arrebata de sopetón de la ventisca de pensamientos, que pese a la irrupción, no han dejado de sobrevolar a sus anchas, por el insignificante panorama.

Me coloco la gorra, los lentes oscuros y la bufanda. Francamente, odio tener un trozo de tela estorbosa alrededor del pescuezo, pero en los últimos años, he descubierto que es bastante útil para pasar desapercibido. Al cruzar la puerta principal, hago una sutil reverencia (viejos hábitos que a veces no se pueden olvidar) al portero del edificio, quien aunque no emite palabra alguna, sé que me reconoce. Así debe ser, de otra forma, no me permitiría la entrada. Hago una mueca al toparme con la luz, siempre hay mucha luz aquí... Ya sin pensarlo demasiado, y sin dejar de quejarme por el ostentoso mobiliario, tomo el elevador sin observar nada más que mis pies. Después de un rato, la idea de dirigirme al último piso comienza a parecerme abrumadora. En el pasado, solía pensar que era perfecto. El último piso, en donde prácticamente podías sentirte dueño del mundo. ¡Patrañas! Esta noche, el último piso no es lo que en ése entonces. A veces, encontramos el infierno en el lugar donde menos lo esperamos…

Las puertas se abren, y con voluntad propia de mi, salgo. Dispuesto y convencido de lo que haré.

Inmediatamente, ella aparece frente a mí, enfundada en un camisón blanco de seda, como si ya previniera mi visita.

\- El médico me reprendió por tener sexo en estas condiciones.

Apuntó a su cuerpo con la cabeza tras terminar la oración. No soy capaz de mirarla directamente. Todavía no puedo asimilar que ella misma se haya causado tanto daño y dolor físico, simple y únicamente para inculparme.

Aturdido, doy dos pasos hacia ella, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, temeroso de tocar cualquier cosa.

\- Vamos a la recámara.

Me indicó con voz chillona, colgándose de mi hombro, haciendo un gesto de dolor por el esfuerzo. Aprieto los labios. La he tenido que mirar a través de las pestañas, el día de hoy su aspecto me parece lamentable. Es como si por fin pudiera verla tal cual es: un espantajo, un esperpento, un ser abominable.

Inhalé por la boca y un tortuoso chispazo me recorrió el cuerpo, obligándome a apartarme de inmediato, y con eso, haciéndola tambalearse. Y yo... No la sostuve de la mano, no pude sostenerla impulsado por el innato temor a que cayese, siento que ahora no me importa. No me importa si cae para nunca levantarse. Cualquier sufrimiento sería poco para ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó con falsa preocupación. Sus actuaciones son excelentes, sólo que ya no estoy dispuesto en enredarme en ellas.

Arrugué la nariz, incrédulo. Sus palabras, sus tonos de voz… Ya no existía nada en este mundo que ella pudiera poseer para embaucarme.

\- ¿Importa?

Niega, juguetona.

\- Ven aquí.

Me pide, extendiendo una de sus manos para mi. Dirijo la mirada a su palma y noto que sus uñas están impecables, seguramente no ha faltado ni un solo día a _Red Door Spa_.

Entre abro los ojos, recordando a Bella. Sus manos puras y virginales. Siempre con las uñas mal cortadas, adoptando formas desiguales en donde pequeños picos apuntan filosos hacia todas direcciones, y siempre sin ningún tipo de color artificial en ellas, con la cutícula hecha un caos… Antes me hubiera parecido un total descuido. Sin embargo, Bella desde el primer momento me pareció brillante, y no por su aspecto exactamente. Allí radica el problema.

\- Estás tan hermosa como siempre.

Le dije, sólo que ahora es más un reproche. Lo que siempre debió ser.

\- Por eso estás aquí.

Me aseguró, sin sospecha alguna.

Su ego es tan grande que no se da cuenta de mi temblor, no nota mis manos, antes siempre dóciles, ahora formando puños. No nota que las escasas lágrimas que ahora brotan de mis ojos no son de admiración, sino de rabia.

\- Me voy.

No esperaba nada, pero un pestañeo la delató y pude ver su sorpresa, sorpresa que más tarde disfrazó con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¡Acabas de llegar! - Protestó, ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo. - O… ¿Es que ella podría molestarse? - Preguntó con cinismo.

Al ver como sus mugrientas fauces de perra menospreciaron y faltaron el respeto a ella, me volví loco y sin poder detenerme la sujeté con fuerza de los hombros.

\- No hables así, te he dicho que jamás la menciones.

El matiz de mi voz, falto de cualquier benevolencia, la ha puesto sobre aviso, pero eso no la detiene.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Está tan buena? Acaso… - Ladea la cabeza y sonríe con enfado.- ¿Ella se abre de piernas para ti tan fácil como lo hago yo?

Mientras habla, mis manos se convierten en acero al contacto con su piel nívea. Un quejido escapó de sus labios y yo la fulminé con la mirada. Tengo la sangre hasta el tope.

\- Esto se acabó, he venido sólo para decirte eso.

Muerde su labio inferior de manera sugestiva, y se estira para murmurar en mi mejilla:

\- Esto se acaba cuando yo quiera, mi amor.

La tirria me ha dado el valor para apartarla de un sólo empujón, pero ha sido más fuerte de lo que he pensado, pues ha ido a impactar contra uno de lo tres muros a nuestro alrededor, cayendo así, al suelo. Contrae el gesto a causa del dolor, y con lágrimas, me mira suplicante para que la ayude a levantarse, pero no puedo hacerlo. Todos estos años… Esperándola.

Los años que estuve a su lado, soportando su acoso, sus celos enfermizos, sus abusos; cada día estuve ahí, cediendo a sus demandas… No lo soporto más.

\- Te di todo. ¡¿Cómo puedes tratarme así ahora?!

Sin poner esfuerzo en levantarse, únicamente opta por verse delicada y frágil, más no me conmueve.

\- ¿Qué me diste? Siempre me humillaste, siempre sintiéndote más que yo, siempre sintiendo que me hacías un favor al estar conmigo, utilizándome, incluso engañándome. Te perdoné todo siempre. Tus aventuras, tus borracheras, tus adicciones...

\- ¡¿Crees que ella soportará quien eres?!

Niego con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. Pero ella me respeta, me valora.

En ese momento, Rosalie comienza a carcajearse.

\- Algo que tú no haces. ¿Por casualidad, la valoraste mientras me quitabas la ropa? ¿La respetabas mientras me cogías en cada sitio de este departamento?

Me aproximé a ella, colérico, pero cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me detuve. No puedo, no puedo hacerle daño.

\- Adelante, golpéame. ¿Te lo debo, no?

Niego.

\- ¡Que tú hayas sido un prodigio de fenómeno humano, no significa que yo lo sea!

Intenté no ahogarme con mi propio aire al pronunciar las palabras. Recordar aquello era peligroso. Ella: insultándome continuamente, yo… Fallando siempre en algo; al sonreír a alguien, al corresponder con un beso en la mejilla a alguna fan, o al llegar tarde a alguna cita concertada por alguno de sus amigos. Y después, recibir una reverenda paliza a manos de ella, mi supuesto respectivo castigo por haber sido tan idiota...

Yo era joven, y Rosalie siempre fue…

\- Me voy.

Murmuré, sin más.

\- Si cruzas esa línea, te arrepentirás.

Me dice, solemne, y sin más rodeos me marcho.

Cuando salí del edificio, Emmett me esperaba caminando de izquierda a derecha a un lado del auto. Al verme, me fulminó con la mirada, reprochándome algo. ¡Como si estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo!

\- Vamos al Plaza.

Le indico pero él no asiente. ¡Joder! Necesito con urgencia una botella de ron.

Niego para mis adentros.

No puedo llegar así a la casa.

Niego de nuevo. ¡Con una mierda! ¡Sólo un trago!

¡¿Por qué esa mujer me hace hacer cosas sin que me dé cuenta?!

¡Joder! Realmente, esperaba que hablar con Garrett fuera de ayuda.

Levanté la cabeza para tomar una bocanada de aire, lamentablemente lo que siempre suele relajarme, ahora no estaba funcionando.

Tal vez... Bella.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Tú. Tú, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros, concentrándome en su sonrisa risueña, recapitulando todo lo sucedido con ella. Uff. Con el paso de los días me he descubierto admirandola, inhalando su aroma, dejando de lado las arduas horas de práctica para estar a su lado mucho más tiempo… ¿Y todo para qué?

¡Para que le dé igual si llego o no! Ni una llamada. Me fui de casa sin dar explicaciones, y ella no ha llamado para saber si estoy bien.

¡Haa!

¡Soy un cabrón! ¡Lo sé! Pensar en reclamos para tranquilizarme no es lo más apropiado, sin embargo, eso es lo único que viene a mi mente en este instante.

Como sea. Todavía parecía interesarse más en mi antes, cuando… Cuando…

 _Cuando la golpeaste._

Mi subconsciente se atreve a decir lo que yo no puedo ni concebir.

Quizá, era el miedo lo que la hacía comportarse de esa manera y dar una imagen un tanto frágil. Pero después, hubo un cambio en ella, un cambio cuya intensidad me arrastró a su paso, y me convirtió en esto.

Ojalá, ella estuviera aquí...

El auto no ha terminado de estacionarse y yo ya he salido por la puerta. Rápidamente, me adentro en el hotel y cojo el camino al elevador sin que nadie me detenga, visito con frecuencia a Garrett así que, esto es normal. No obstante, continúo ocultando el rostro en la tela de la bufanda ignorando al resto de los transeúntes: gente elegante, gente que va de frac; mujeres altivas, despampanantes, con un suculento gusto en joyas, en ropa y en maquillaje. Podría decirse que aquí dentro todo deslumbra, pero en el fondo todos saben que no es así. Pura podredumbre. Las mismas mujeres que visten Chanel, son las mismas putas que han visitado mi cama más de una vez sólo para tener un poco de mi atención.

Hago un asentimiento de cabeza en modo de agradecimiento al mozo que me desea una buena noche, y que desaparece nuevamente en el elevador ha continuar con su noble tarea.

Eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, este sitio podría gustarle a Bella, aunque desearía que no fuera así. Un _penthouse_ no es la gran cosa cuando lo piensas bien.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se cierra la bata roja de seda de _Christian Dior_ y me pide que lo siga con un gesto de mano.

\- Necesito hablar. - Remuevo los acolchados cojines sin poder descifrar muy bien el color de estos, y me acomodo justo en el medio del sofá, sin tomar demasiada importancia al reguero de ropa que se halla en el suelo.

\- Claro, espera un momento. - Me dice con naturalidad.

Deambula por el lugar hasta perderse en la habitación. Intercambia un par de palabras con una voz femenina y enseguida vuelve en mi encuentro.

\- ¿Y, Bella?

Es lo primero que me pregunta cuando se sienta a mi lado.

\- En casa.

Asintió, comprensivo.

\- ¿Y, Rosalie?

\- Vengo de estar con ella.

Suspira. No está de acuerdo, nunca ha estado de acuerdo en mi relación con ella, y mucho menos ahora que Bella le agrada tanto, a pesar de que yo no lo comprenda. Únicamente la ha visto una vez. No puede ser que todos la miren cómo la miro yo, eso me desquicia.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sabes que no…

\- Terminé todo con ella.

No se sorprende.

\- Esta vez va en serio.

Parpadea y pierde el aliento. Sabe que no miento. Se encorva y dirige la mirada hacia un punto en específico, razonando la situación.

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó?

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo crees tú?

Ruedo los ojos. Como si no la conociera.

\- También… Me acosté con Bella.

Me voltea a ver y se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- Ahora sí, deberían edificar una escultura en tu nombre. - Hace una reverencia, teatral. - Es casi irreal que alguien como tú - Hace énfasis en la palabra: tú. Provocando que ponga los ojos en blanco. - haya podido entrar allí.

Continúa estupefacto, negando con la cabeza con incredulidad insultante.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo fue?

Extiende la mano y de un momento a otro enciende un cigarrillo, para enseguida, ofrecerme la cajetilla.

A regañadientes niego, y él se levanta para servirme un trago. Justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Hace unas horas. Y el cómo… No creo que deba explicarte el proceso, según tengo entendido, tú lo has llevado a cabo muy bien esta noche.

Se echa a reír.

\- ¡Que cojones tienes para irte de allí justo después de tenerla!

Da una fumada y se deja caer en el respaldo del sillón.

\- ¿Le contarás lo que ha pasado con Rosalie?

Me encojo de hombros.

\- En esta profesión, tarde o temprano las cosas salen a la luz. Es mejor ir diciendo la verdad, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Trago saliva.

\- No va a perdonarme.

Le aseguro.

\- Ya sabías eso y aún así fuiste y metiste la verga a donde no debías.

Me reprende sin cambiar el tono tranquilo de su voz.

\- ¡Joder! No vine para que me digas eso.

Me quejo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Si algo pasa… Apoyala. Tengo entendido que su única amiga está fuera del país.

Nuevamente su risa socarrona impregna la habitación con burla.

\- Su mejor amiga, con la que también te acostaste.

Me contraigo al recordar.

\- Fue sólo una vez y entonces… Yo no sabía que me enamoraría de Bella. Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Se ahoga con el humo del cigarrillo y me mira perplejo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que me enamoré de ella.

Suelta un silbido.

\- Hermano… Estás perdido. - Suelta el veredicto, dándome un golpe el hombro.

\- Ajá.

Respondí, malhumorado.

\- Eso te pasa por andar contratando chicas para atraer a la puta esa.

Hago una mueca. Esto sucede cuando le cuentas a tu mejor amigo las tonterías que haces.

\- Bueno, con lo de contratar chicas no tengo nada en contra, pero… No de esa forma. Hay chicas para cojer y otras para...

\- Ya. Ya, cállate. - Lo interrumpí, escupiendo las palabras. - Fue un error, estaba ebrio.

Asiente, y yo bebo el ron de un sólo trago.

\- Como digas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a fingir que nada pasó?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Chasquea la boca.

\- ¿No se supone que habías abandonado esa vieja costumbre y que serías tú mismo? Mi hermano, el Edward que yo conozco no sabe mentir. ¿Vas a mentirle a ella? ¿A la mujer que quieres?

Aprieto los dientes, para luego decir:

\- Hay veces, en que pierdes más hablando que callando.

\- Pero si callas puede que nunca recuperes lo perdido.

\- Pues me la voy a jugar.

Niega con la cabeza. Intercambiamos un par de palabras más, y me pongo de pie.

\- Es hora de que vuelvas con ella. - Apunté con la nariz en dirección a la habitación.

Me doy la vuelta, y antes de alejarme lo necesario para tomar el elevador me dice:

\- Hay juegos en los que no se gana, ten en mente eso.

Aprieto los puños y salgo de allí.

El camino de regreso a casa ha sido lento, pues el tráfico de la ciudad ha terminado por atraparme.

El sol ha salido, y con eso, ha llegado la hora de continuar. La mayor parte de la mañana, me he dedicado a tomar una ducha, a cambiarme de ropa y a recoger la casa. Bueno... Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme marchado de esa manera.

Subo las escaleras y rápidamente me adentro en la habitación. Ya he dejado la ropa en la lavadora, y también le he preparado el baño, así que me ha quedado un momento para poder admirarla.

Por primera vez, me dedico a mirar a la redonda. La laptop está encendida, doy un clic, introduzco la contraseña para sacar la pantalla del modo de hibernación y me topo con bastante información acerca de mí. De nuevo ha estado de curiosa. No entiendo porque no me lo pregunta directamente, yo le contaría cualquier cosa que quisiera saber, bueno, casi cualquier cosa.

Suspiré y volví a mi espléndida labor. Sus cabellos cubren casi todo su rostro, y leves ronquidos salen de su boca. Con los días, ya me he acostumbrado a ellos. Sinceramente, nunca había escuchado a una mujer roncar, aunque la verdad es que puede que no haya prestado atención. Me resulta un tanto complicado concentrarme en una sola cosa, por lo regular soy bastante abstraído. Yo se lo achaco a mi tremenda energía, pero quien sabe… Con ella las cosas giran dirección contraria. Podría perderme días tan solo observándola.

De un momento a otro mi celular suena, me niego a ver de quién se trata, pues Rosalie ha estado jodiendome por horas, pero luego de un rato, me percato de que se trata de un mensaje de Esme. El equipo de grabación viene para acá. Debo despertarla.

Observo el reloj plano de pared que compré hace dos años en Japón, y me doy el lujo de contemplarla unos minutos más. No se ha movido ni un centímetro, todo lo contrario a cuando yo estoy en la cama, justo a su lado. Suele estar más tranquila estando sola.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ya despierta!

Le grité lo más fuerte que pude, sin embargo ella pareció no notarlo. Giró la cabeza, descubriendo así su rostro. Sus pestañas aparentan estar pegadas, y la punta de su nariz se encuentra en extremo brillosa, debido al sudor matutino. Su apariencia es tan ordinaria que me abruma hasta hacerme sentir sofoco. Es preciosa...

Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para recobrar mi cordura, le informé que Ángela y el equipo llegarían pronto, pero no le importó ni en lo más mínimo. Así que opté por tomarla en brazos y levantarla. Se quejó, más no lo suficiente, así que no la bajé. Ya dentro del cuarto de baño, comencé a desvestirla.

Todo era espontáneo, el mirarla desnuda ahora, no despertó en mí ningún sentimiento carnal, pese a que me parece bastante atractiva. Es sólo que… Bella, es la primera mujer que no me hace pensar sólo en sexo. Ella es alguien con quien compartir, sin prisas, sin presiones...

Al tenerla tan cerca, soy capaz de proyectar lo que de verdad siento, y eso... Dificulta y facilita muchísimo las cosas.

\- Quiero dormir más.

Murmuró, con voz apagada.

Me reí por debajo, y le grité justo en el oído:

\- ¡Despierta!

Alzándola en brazos de nuevo, pude apreciar como la piel de su estómago se le ponía de gallina a causa del frío. Contuve lo más que pude una sonrisa y deposité un cándido beso en su cintura, haciéndola estremecer.

Admiré su cuerpo un momento más, aprovechando que ha cerrado los ojos. Es demasiado, Bella es demasiado para éste mundo.

Con disimulo, me agaché hasta que la tina tocó mis brazos y entonces la dejé caer al agua. Aún así, ella se aferró y se sostuvo de los lados, negándose rotundamente a sumergirse. Por un segundo, me pregunté si debía hundirla, si llegara a proseguir con la necedad, podría pescar un resfriado. Afortunadamente se relajó y terminó por aceptar el hecho.

Sonreí y aparté el cabello de su rostro, sus ojos se veían pequeños (aunque no lo eran, en realidad), y sus pestañas lucían más oscuras al entrar en contacto con la piel de aspecto casi dorado. Ella me miró con detenimiento y yo cedí ante su escrutinio. Nunca me sentí vulnerable al ser contemplado por nadie, pero con ella todo era diferente. Ya debería asimilar ese hecho, pero me resultaba bastante complicado.

\- ¿Ya estás despierta?

Le pregunto, y ella asiente. Su perfecta expresión pacífica me obliga a arrebatarle un pequeño beso. ¡Demonios! Sus labios húmedos son incluso más deliciosos que de costumbre.

\- Saldré para que termines.

Le murmuré al oído, vanagloriarme con reacción. Al menos mi cercanía, le alteraba un poco. Es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen saber que siente algo por mí, y aunque no debería, mi corazón se encoge de sobre manera.

Odio tener este tipo de pensamientos absurdos, pero Bella despierta cualquier cosa dentro de mí, y cuando me doy cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde como para que la emoción sea reprimida.

Suspiro y me dispongo a salir de allí, no sin antes observar la ropa que he arreglado para ella. No es que sea un controlador, pero he notado que no le toma mucha importancia a su arreglo, así que… Yo tomo la importancia por ella. Se me hace un buen detalle, espero que no lo pase desapercibido.

Cierro la puerta con prudencia, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pueda opacar el relajante baño que he preparado con diligencia extrema para ella.

Caminé por la habitación por un rato, calmando mis pensamientos y finalmente terminé por tender la cama. No sé qué me sucede, pero hoy no puedo dejar de limpiar.

El celular suena en mi bolsillo una y otra vez, y yo, una y otra vez, lo ignoro.

Cuando me doy cuenta de la hora (me he tardado más de lo que debería, es como si todo hubiera estado haciéndolo en cámara lenta), rápidamente corrí escaleras abajo y me dirigí directamente al cuarto de lavado. Oprimí el botón de apagado, y con violencia abrí la puertecilla de la máquina de secado para comenzar a sacar la ropa. Prenda que saco, prenda que doblo y coloco en la canastilla de tamaño mediano que pertenece a la ropa limpia.

\- ¿Por qué usa tantos pares de calcetines esta mujer?

Me quejo en un hilo de voz.

Cuando terminé de doblarlos hasta dejarlos en forma de pelota, conté los pares y dí con que eran más de trece.

Niego con la cabeza. Yo únicamente he usado cinco pares. Cinco días, cinco pares, no trece. En fin…

Al dar por acabada mi tarea, situé el cesto en la mesita y salí de allí. Con todo el ajetreo que he llevado me ha dado mucha sed.

Sigo mi camino hasta toparme con la puerta de la cocina, antes de llegar a mi destino, que es el refrigerador, coloco el celular sobre la mesa para que deje de fastidiarme, y antes de dar un paso más, ella aparece justo frente a mí, preguntándome en donde he estado. Al decirle, la sorpresa fue obvia en su mirada, más bien fue escéptica. ¿Quién cree que ha lavado mi ropa todos estos años? ¿La vecina?

¡Joder!

\- Pareces sorprendida.

Le recriminé.

\- ¿Eh? No. Claro que no.

Sus mejillas se han puesto todas coloradas debido al subidón de adrenalina que te provoca mentir. Me echo a reír, considerando que es más fácil reír que enojarse. La miré nuevamente, ahora con minuciosidad. Parece bastante descansada, seguramente ha dormido más que bien, algo que no suele suceder cuando duermo a su lado. Lo que he de admitir, me molesta bastante.

Chasqueé la boca sin que ella se diera cuenta, algo me está fastidiando, pero exactamente no sé de qué se trata. Humm. Analizo, y analizo hasta que doy en el clavo.

\- ¿No preguntarás cuando llegué?

La cuestioné, ofendido.

\- ¿Para?

Me preguntó, como si no le importara en absoluto. Bien podría haber estado en un _table dance_ con cientos de mujerzuelas, y muy posiblemente ella ni se inmutaría. Cada vez que toma esa actitud desalmada me dan ganas de mandar esta relación al carajo. No obstante, toda persona que sea capaz de sumar dos más dos, sabe que no soy capaz. La amo demasiado como para poder alejarme de ella. Prefiero sus respuestas cortas y sus desplantes.

\- No… Sólo preguntaba.

De verdad que me he esforzado en no parecer molesto.

\- Bueno... ¿No irás al estudio?

Hago una mueca de puro fastidio. ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya? Si la idea de que pudiera estar esperando a alguien más no fuera tan estúpida, no la hubiera desechado con tanta facilidad como con la que lo hice.

Sin pensarlo, le digo una mentira sin importancia. Después de la difícil decisión que tuve que tomar respecto a Rosalie, lo último que quiero es estar sólo en un estudio.

Su constante poco interés hacia lo que digo, me desestabiliza. No entiendo su actitud, de verdad que es desesperante.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Responde a mi embuste, con más júbilo del necesario. - ¿Lo ves? Es mejor si la gente ve quien realmente eres.

Aparté un mechón de cabellos que me impedía verla con claridad, y refunfuñé para mis adentros. ¿De qué me ha servido ser yo mismo contigo? ¡Me tratas con tanta desidia, como si yo fuera una piedra cualquiera del río!

Inhalé con profundidad, dándome valor.

Aborrezco cada palabra que diré, pues jamás en la vida he dicho cosas tan empalagosas como lo que viene a continuación.

\- Eso… Antes no tenía mucho sentido para mí. – Carraspeé, sútilmente para aclarar mi garganta. – Claro que… Tú le das sentido a todo últimamente.

Ella enarcó una ceja, no sé qué es lo que ha notado en mi voz pero no le ha gustado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Bella se cruza de brazos como queriendo protegerse de algo. No entiendo qué es lo que está sucediendo. ¿Acaso los alienígenas tienen programado su ataque contra la Tierra para el día de hoy? ¿Proyectiles de alta densidad pueden caer en cualquier momento? La idea me emociona más de lo debido, yo daría cualquier cosa por unirme a su bando…

Lucho por no sonreír, y me concentro en sus dos preguntas, que no tienen sentido para mí, pero quizá, quizá la respuesta lo tenga.

\- No. Sólo… Estuve pensando que eres demasiado para alguien como yo. ¿Crees que te merezco?

Al fin, había hecho la pregunta que tan constantemente me rondaba por la cabeza.

Aguardo paciente su respuesta, y cuando al fin la obtengo, es como si el mundo entero se viniera abajo. De verdad que un ataque alienígena era mejor opción que esto.

Ha dicho que no importa. ¡Con una mierda! ¿Por qué no importa? Como si eso fuera aceptable…

La fulmino con la mirada sin poder contener mi ira.

\- ¡¿Por qué no importa?!

Avanzo hacia ella meditabundo, me ha dejado desarmado. Tengo la impresión de que caeré y de que ella es la única en esta maldita galaxia que es capaz de sostenerme.

\- Ambos estamos aquí porque queremos estar. Eso es lo que de verdad importa, pero si tú… - Un pequeño titubeo en su voz es lo que me permite tener esperanzas. Tal vez si me ame. – Si ya no quieres estar…. Sólo…

Su rostro apesadumbrado me tranquiliza. De hecho ha sido lo mejor que ha podido darme, aunque conociéndome, mañana cambiaría de decisión al flaquear ante una de sus sonrisas.

\- ¡Oye! No seas tonta, no es eso lo que quiero decir.

Dije para tranquilizarla y obviamente, como yo esperaba, mis palabras surtieron el efecto deseado.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

Me cuestiona a la expectativa.

\- ¿Y si lo arruino?

Le pregunto con pesar. Hay una gran posibilidad de que eso ocurra y francamente no sé si podría soportarlo. Ella es lo único a lo que verdaderamente he podido aferrarme. Rosalie, fue… Un espejismo, un engaño. Pero Bella, a ella de verdad la amo. No hay otra definición más que esa. Mi sigilo al mirarla, mis atenciones para con ella, mi extrema delicadeza al tratarle, mi torpeza al moverme para no dejarla atrás. Todos esos detalles que ni en un millón de años tendría con nadie... Sólo ella. Todo eso, con el pasar del tiempo se han convertido en hechos inalterables e inolvidables.

\- Si esto tiene que terminar, terminará. Haz lo que prefieras Edward. No tienes por qué temer. – Contengo el aliento al mismo tiempo que ella. – Puedo vivir sin ti, sabes.

Casi me he venido al suelo de rodillas impulsado por la fuerza de sus palabras. Ha sido como un latigazo directo al culo.

En ese instante perdí el juicio, y mi puño se estrelló contra la mesa. Ha sido la mejor forma de dejar escapar el dolor. Su confesión me ha lastimado hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas, quizá no haya poder alguno que sane esta herida. Mis ojos buscan la puerta, debo salir de aquí antes de decir algo de lo que más tarde seguramente me arrepentiría. Cojo el camino más rápido, y antes de salir me detengo. La observo, y soy capaz de apreciar el efecto que causo en ella. Podría decir que está temblando, pero no me atrevería a asegurarlo, así que para confirmarlo, me acerco, la tomo por los hombros y confirmo mi teoría, está hecha un manojo de nervios, deshaciéndose ante mi roce. La miro con detenimiento, apreciando las finas líneas que dibujan sus labios, son suaves y evocadoras, podrían llevar a la perdición a cualquiera. El calor que emana su cuerpo es lacerante, así que me aferro a ella aún con más fuerza. Si Bella no es más que puramente fuego, quiero quemarme en el…

Sonreí para tranquilizar su expresión, pero al ver que no funcionaba, deslicé cuesta abajo las manos. Ella contuvo el aliento y se contrajo debido a la sensación, entonces aproveché para hacer presión en sus muñecas una única vez. Quiero que ponga atención, pues lo que diré es verdaderamente importante. Sin embargo, antes de que yo pronuncie palabra alguna, ella se recupera. Sé que está por protestar, lo veo en sus ojos, quizá hasta podría apartarme y marcharse, así que la ciño a mi pecho, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

\- Haré que me necesites. Te lo juro.

El significado de lo que he dicho es auténtico, y al intercambiar miradas, sé que sólo hace falta algo: un beso, pero... Un sonido molesto e infernal se adentra en mis oídos, no hace falta voltear para saber de qué se trata.

Es Rosalie; llamándome, lanzando su última advertencia. La culpa comienza a dominarme, y entonces las palabras de Garrett cobran más sentido que nunca.

Lancé un suspiro al aire colmado de melancolía, y miré a Bella con el último vestigio de valor que me quedaba en el cuerpo.

Hoy, te perderé…

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Les agradezco mucho por todos sus Reviews, me hacen más que feliz._

 _Quiero mandar un saludo a Marta Salazar, muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo al dejar tus comentarios respecto al capítulo. Llevas mucho de razón en tus palabras, un abrazo gigante para ti._

 _Licet Salvatore, me has subido el ánimo. Continuemos con todas las ganas para llegar a la tan esperada recompensa._

 _Y para las que me preguntaron si terminaré las cosas definitivamente entre Edward y Bella, les diré que... NO SÉ! (No me odien) Los personajes suelen tomar sus propios caminos._

 ** _Humm. La verdad es que tengo una confesión que hacer, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto por bastante tiempo y creo que llegó el momento. Esta historia, está inspirada en alguien que admiro demasiado, en pocas palabras, en un artista. Actualmente, él está pasando por momentos difíciles, y... ése fue el principal motivo que me impulsó a escribir. Como fan, lo ví como una buena manera de externar mi apoyo, ya que él se encuentra alejado de todo y de todos justo ahora. Ojalá que esto no cambie las cosas y que sigan acompañando a Edward y Bella en su viaje._**

 _Un saludo a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, a las chicas que escriben en facebook y por supuesto, a las que dejan fielmente su Review. Chicas, las aprecio en verdad._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	25. Punto y aparte

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"El amor es el significado último de todo lo que nos rodea._

 _No es un simple sentimiento, es la verdad, es la alegría que está en el origen de toda creación."_

 _Rabindranath Tagore._

* * *

 _El frío está en tus brazos._

 _Y el frío crece en tu corazón._

 _Por más que me acerco, tu te alejas más del amor._

 _Tu más frío tacto, me enciende mucho más._

 _Y golpea más rápido mi corazón._

 _Por favor, cree en mi._

 _I Love You - HIM._

* * *

 **Punto y aparte.**

Dos imperecederas semanas. Habían transcurrido dos semanas. Solamente, dos horribles semanas. Dos semanas, y yo continuaba alojada, no, mejor dicho; encerrada, en la misma suntuosa habitación del hotel, Four Seasons.

Dos semanas. ¿Ya dije que han pasado dos semanas?

Exhalé hondo, intentando no lamentar nada; después de todo, debía terminar de digerir las cosas con la cabeza bien fría. Extenuada, miré sobre mi hombro al mismo tiempo en que hacía una mueca, ya estaba familiarizada con la delicada ola de colores ocres pertenecientes a muros, pisos, alfombras y amueblado. Y es que no había ninguna variación aquí dentro, ningún atisbo azul ni mucho menos rojo, todo era amarillento, pardo, marrón... Cerré los ojos por un pequeño instante, queriendo deshacerme de la sensación de vacío que emanaba desde mi cuerpo para apoderarse del extenso lugar. Ni una sola vez me había atrevido a salir a la terraza, pues el brumoso cielo no se encontraba de ánimo como para recibirme, y la verdad es que tampoco yo me moría de ansias por salir.

Aún me dolía recordarle sonriente, me dañaba pensar en el engaño, en la caída, en el término de nuestra relación; sin embargo, sabía que no podía olvidarlo, que no podía hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido (aunque era lo que más quería). Edward, era una persona valiosa y no aceptaba la idea de perderlo, al menos no en forma definitiva.

Maldije en voz baja y tiré de mi flequillo hacia adelante para eliminar el efecto amodorrado de mis extremidades. No debería quejarme tanto ni mucho menos sentirme tan miserable. Esme me visitaba casi todas las mañanas para acompañarme, aunque sólo fuera un rato; de hecho, hasta Garrett se había atrevido a venir, pese a que no había pronunciado otra palabra más que: _perdónale_. Pero, a quien yo quería ver, él...

De inmediato, dí un manotazo en la cama, frenando mi absurdo y traicionero pensamiento. - Sé fuerte. - Me dije, con firmeza. El aspecto de las sábanas deshechas me distrajo, haciéndome sorber por la nariz. Era un espectáculo demasiado triste. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí?

Suspiré.

Luego de que el escándalo del embarazo llegara a su máximo apogeo, no había sabido nada de Edward. No tenía las agallas suficientes para mirar los diarios que Esme siempre traía para mí, impulsada por la excusa de mantenerme informada; menos aún me atrevía a husmear en Internet. Sinceramente, cualquier información era buena pero consideraba que todavía no era el momento.

Inhalé y exhalé con dificultad. Últimamente hasta el simple hecho de respirar era excesivamente complicado, hasta el punto de parecerme embarazoso.

Si. Estaba totalmente en blanco, a ciegas, y no sabía si eso era lo correcto, pero seguramente, si era lo que mi corazón soportaría. Todavía no estaba lista para salir, eso era un hecho irrefutable.

Rememorar el día en que había salido de esa casa resultaba más que frustrante. Él no se había dignado a salir para despedirme, y yo era una completa tonta por esperar que lo hiciera. Ciertamente, no quedaba nada por decir en aquél instante. Sin embargo… No éramos unos niños, no podíamos darnos el lujo de valer nuestra eterna existencia, únicamente en odiarnos el resto de vida que nos quedase… Yo esperaba verlo, de verdad esperaba verlo, hablar con él, y seguir. Quizá, conservar la amistad, que a mi muy disparatada forma de pensar, era lo mejor que teníamos.

Efectivamente, nuestra relación había sido un completo fracaso, pero al menos quedaba algo rescatable. La mayor parte del tiempo habíamos sido sinceros respecto a nuestros sentimientos, y nuestras acciones siempre habían sido espontáneas, nobles; no hipócritas ni forzadas. Cualquiera creería que he perdido la razón (hasta, mi yo interno, así lo creía), pero yo, con el tiempo, podría esforzarme incluso cada maldito segundo, por demostrar lo contrario. Edward me había herido, más de lo que podría admitir en voz alta, pero hasta ahí. En definitiva, no me pondría a escalar paredes, ni terminaría cortandome las venas a causa de lo sucedido.

Ya habían pasado los días que tenían que pasar, ya había llorado el duelo, ya había sufrido. Cinco noches y cinco días completos, y cuando las lágrimas se secaron y ya no quedó nada más, me detuve y continué, no como debería, pero por ahora esto era lo indicado.

Esme, continuamente me decía que las cosas se calmarían y que pronto podría salir, no obstante, con el pasar de las horas, yo más dudaba.

¿Qué diría? ¿Qué podría decir?

Inclusive el programa se había cancelado, y por lo que tenía entendido, la mayor parte del país odiaba a Edward Cullen, sin contar al resto del mundo, que también lo odiaba.

Edward, un abusador, un golpeador, un mentiroso, un promiscuo, un ebrio… Eso era lo que todos estaban diciendo, o, eso era lo único que yo había podido escuchar una tarde, al tener la estúpida idea de encender el televisor.

¡Naaa! Él no era nada de eso. Era un tonto con demasiados errores, ¿pero quién no?

La mayoría de las personas hacían lo que él hacía, vivían como él vivía, respiraban de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, y de igual manera, comían como él lo hacía. ¿En dónde es qué radica la diferencia? ¿Golpeador? ¿De dónde diablos sacaban eso?

Hasta donde yo sabía, la única que podía reclamarle algo, era yo. Le reclamaría sus miedos, porque sí, estaba convencida de que todo esto era producto del miedo, y ni siquiera así, podría juzgarlo.

¿Por qué quién no lo ha hecho? ¿Quién no se ha ido de bruces contra el pavimento? ¿Quién no ha sido débil?

El nada breve idilio que había mantenido con Rosalie lo había impresionado de sobremanera. El primer amor siempre marca nuestra vida, y eso yo lo tuve presente desde el momento en que acepté caer rendida en sus brazos. Francamente, no esperaba que la olvidara algún día, porque entonces terminaría siendo una idiota, pero si esperaba que la dejara atrás para continuar conmigo. Para transformarla en un recuerdo, un recuerdo bueno, falto de reproches. Ya que, mientras más detestas a alguien, más te aferras, aún sin darte cuenta de ello.

Negué con la cabeza y me esforcé en sonreír. No lo odiaba en lo absoluto por haberme engañado, por lo contrario, lo comprendía, más no lo aceptaba. Comprender y aceptar, son dos cosas muy distintas.

Levanté la vista, sintiéndome llena de hastío. Aquí, todos los elementos que constituían el paisaje eran demasiado balanceados, no sabía porqué era así, tal vez se trataba de un efecto sutilmente creado con el único fin de dar paz, sin embargo, a mí eso no me convencía.

No me agradaban las cosas delicadas u obvias, pues con facilidad solían caer en la exageración .

Es por eso que había amado a Edward. No es que él haya sido diferente, no. No se trataba de eso. Fue que conocí, al chico fabricado, al artista ; y después, a Edward Cullen, el hombre que ama los comics, la comida, el fútbol, la música y absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con aliens. El hombre que tuvo la valentía de mostrarse ante mí como verdaderamente era, con todo y su desorden de personalidad múltiple.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

Quizá, el mundo entero podía odiarlo, pero yo jamás lo haría, ya que a pesar del desastre que por mente tenía, Edward no me parecía un ser monstruoso o maligno. Edward era humano, y yo era lo bastante inteligente como para poder comprender eso.

Siempre fue brusco, tosco, risueño, dormilón, gracioso, comelón, y había días en que parecía tener una coraza a prueba de balas a su alrededor, construida con la finalidad de proteger corazón y cerebro. Tenía muy marcado su alto nivel de hombría, lo utilizaba en casi todo. Cualquier persona podría notarlo, simplemente observando el esfuerzo que ponía en cada cosa que hacía. Era maravilloso y...

Todos los que se atreviesen a llamarle loco o malvado, no tenían ni idea de lo que esas palabras significaban, y que sin duda, él no merecía.

¿Qué por qué hablo así de alguien que me ha hecho daño?

No sé, tal vez porque no me parece gran cosa. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a volver, y no porque no fuera capaz de perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad, sino porque él no estaba listo. Le faltaba seguridad, amor propio y fuerza, sobre todo fuerza. Los seres humanos no son nada sin fuerza. Es por eso que hay guerras; nadie es capaz de aceptar sus fallos, nadie es capaz de reflejarse en el otro. Tan sólo juzgan y condenan, creyendo que al hacer eso, sus propios errores se vuelven insignificantes, e incluso creyendo que estos errores llegan a desaparecer. Pero...

Yo acepté mi error; lo dí todo, confié demasiado pronto y sufrí, pagué por ello. Lloré, parte de mí quedó dolida, y después me levanté. Sin embargo, me temo que en Edward no será así. Yo tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, muchas experiencias... Sucede que, cuando te levantas del fango, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Yo nací allí, en el fondo, no obstante, él siempre estuvo enmedio y de ahí, escaló hasta llegar al último pico del monte. El clima cambió de un momento a otro, haciéndolo resbalar, haciéndolo llegar a un lugar en donde nunca ha estado, más allá de la ladera... queda ver si al estar abajo, logra ascender de nuevo.

Las equivocaciones suelen pesar, unas más que otras, y cuando te das cuenta de que no tenías ningún tipo de venda en los ojos más que tu inane cobardía, es allí cuando te percatas que las cartas ya están sobre la mesa, esperando por ti, como siempre lo han estado. Por lo tanto, sólo queda decidir, si te arriesgas a abrir la partida o si renuncias sin apostar a nada.

Me muerdo la lengua para no maldecir a Rosalie y a sus ancestros.

¿Qué es lo que él hará?

No tengo ni idea, pero sea lo que sea, espero estar allí, en primera fila para verlo, y quién sabe, quizá formar parte de la partida.

El sonido del celular me saca de mi ensoñación, de mi pequeño delirio de grandeza. Creo que he estado leyendo demasiado. Pero no había otra cosa que hacer en este lugar.

\- ¿Sí?

Respondo sin verificar el número. Me arden tanto los ojos, que no he querido esforzarme en mirar la pantalla. Nada puede destruirte tan rápida y eficazmente como el insomnio.

\- Iré a verte. Si todo sale bien, tengo una oferta para ti. - Murmuró, como quien lee un guión.

Fue lo único que me dijo, antes de colgar.

Si yo fuera otra y no lo conociera, hubiera sido sencillo convencerme de que todo había sido una alucinación. Un simple síntoma obra de mi endeblez. Pero no era una tonta a la que le gustaba engañarse, así que más pronto que tarde, lo dí por hecho. Era él.

Su voz había sido fría, no había tenido ningún tipo de titubeo al pronunciar palabra. No había preguntado nada, no había querido saber nada, únicamente había dicho lo que quería decir, había sido distante y conciso. ¡Joder! Con la mano derecha rasqué mi nuca, contrayéndome a causa del repentino dolor. Habían sido muchos días de descuido, y mis uñas estaban más largas de lo que deberían estarlo.

Manoteé al aire y me reprendí. Aunque fuera por sólo un segundo, tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

Hum... ¿Debería tomar una ducha?

Negué con rapidez.

La noche anterior había tomado un baño, quizá eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, o las cuatro, no podía recordarlo. Humm. ¿Qué hora sería en este momento? ¡Baa! ¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera sé qué día es. Ahora podía darme este lujo.

Me obligué a no mirar el reloj y me refugié de nuevo en el edredón, frotando el rostro contra las sábanas. ¿Qué tela sería ésta?

\- Sumamente suave. - Dije, en un susurro.

Así lo esperaría; recostada, adoptando posición fetal, pacientemente hasta que él llegara. Por supuesto que la hora que pasó, se hizo más larga de lo que era. Tal vez era el tenue sirimiri que repiqueteaba contra el cristal lo único que lo hacía pasadero.

Con desgana, me arrastré hasta el balcón, y por primera vez en días, el álgido viento me caló los huesos.

Desde aquí, podían mirarse varios edificios, de los cuales no reconocí ninguno, y al acercarme a la barda de mármol perlado, me quedé asombrada. La fina llovizna caía directo hacia mi rostro, empapándome las pestañas. Era una sensación gratificante. El mundo parecía tan grande desde aquí arriba, al igual que los distraídos transeúntes que caminaban presurosos a través de la acera, ajenos a mi escrutinio. Los miré con detenimiento, hasta que uno de ellos, logró captar mi atención, se trataba de una mujer. Llevaba un abrigo negro y zapatos altos. Se deslizaba soberbia entre el gentío con gracilidad, poseía una elegancia digna de envidiar. La mayoría, se giraba para verla, algunos con descaro y otros tantos, únicamente reunían el valor suficiente para mirarla con discreción sobre el hombro. Pero la mujer, nunca les correspondió, era como si no existiesen, como si no fueran dignos de ella.

Sonreí, y levanté la vista para recuperarme del intenso mareo que se había apoderado de mí. El piso en el que yo estaba alojada, era más alto de lo que había imaginado al cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

Retrocedí dos pasos y choqué con una pequeña mesita en forma cuadrangular de cristal, que se situaba justo enfrente de una silla baja acolchada color verde oliva oscuro. El horizonte se vislumbraba grisáceo y el momento era tan vacío, tan sonoro y funesto, que me conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Me sentía demasiado sensible, como si estuviera hecha a base de pura espuma. Pese a toda mi fuerza interior, me resultaría complicado volver a ser la misma. Lo amaba de sobre manera, y la idea de volver a verle, me daba náuseas.

No me emocionaba ni me provocaba fastidio alguno, sólo sentía náuseas a causa de la consternación.

\- ¡Hey!

Me llamó en voz baja.

Giré mi cuerpo con violencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándome? ¿Cómo es qué había entrado?

\- ¿Cómo...

\- Esme, facilitó que me dejarán entrar.

Asentí. ¡Claro!

Sus ojos, casi siempre brillantes y oscuros ahora parecían distintos, le daban un aspecto enfermo, como el que normalmente suele tener alguien que padece de alguna enfermedad terminal. Su atuendo era simple: una playera casual color azul rey, jeans de corte recto, y zapatillas deportivas. Aunque, al mirarlo mejor, no me pasó inadvertido el hecho de que llevaba dos anillos en la mano derecha; uno en el dedo meñique y otro en el índice. Tomé aire, me contuve y no pregunté.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- Entremos, hace frío aquí.

Le dije con naturalidad insospechada.

No sabía lo que sentiría cuando volviera a verlo. Una cosa es la que se espera hacer y otra la que en verdad se hace, pero en este momento no me sentía tan mal (no como había creído).

Caminé a su lado, y capté su aroma, aroma que la mayoría de las veces surtía un efecto sedante sobre mi. Tuve que detener mi andar para recomponerme, tragué saliva y mordí mi labio inferior acallando un gemido de dolor, saliendo a paso raudo de la terraza, cercando el comedor redondo de mármol, para luego, prácticamente correr hasta resguardarme en uno de los dos asientos de piel disponibles. Escuché sus pasos quedos detrás de los míos, y lo seguí con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Contemplé con detenimiento la torpeza de sus casi siempre, ágiles movimientos, notando cierta duda en él. No estaba seguro de que sí sentarse en el sofá de junto sería una buena opción, por fortuna al final rehusó la idea, y se acomodó en la esquina izquierda de uno de los dos sillones blancos que completaban la sala, acompañados de una mesita de centro contemporánea hecha en cristal con acabados de caoba.

Después de un largo silencio, él parecía demasiado decidido a hablar, pero enseguida se arrepintió.

\- ¿Y bien?

Le animé.

Pestañeó sorprendido, desde el lugar en donde yo me situaba, podía admirar su impecable perfil. Su nariz recta y su piel perfecta, me daban la sensación de querer tocarlo. Percibí un leve hormigueo en la palma de las manos, y continué embebiéndome con su imagen, delineando con fineza cada uno de sus rasgos. De inmediato, me vino a la cabeza la palabra "Bioluminiscencia", sabía acerca del tema debido a un programa de televisión que había visto hace ya varios años mientras trabajaba de mesera en una cafetería en New Jersey. _"Luz creada por ciertos organismos vivos."_ No tenía sentido, a menos que Edward fuera un pez, un hongo o una luciérnaga...

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Deseché la idea al momento.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó distraído.

\- ¿De qué oferta hablabas?

\- Ah, eso.

Asentí, cruzando las piernas, posando las manos en mi regazo, conteniendo las ganas de querer acercarme a él.

Cuadró los hombros y sonrió, más su rostro no se iluminó, de hecho, ese acto le dio un aspecto más lamentable que del que de por sí ya tenía. Muy posiblemente, no se había duchado en días, y aunque el olor a alcohol no era del todo desagradable, si era bastante potente.

\- Antes de eso. ¿Podemos hablar?

Me envaré al percibir la tonalidad severa de su voz, pero asentí, forzando una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó, con temor. Sus labios temblaban aún cuando no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero su pecho firme y sus brazos inmóviles, no compaginaban para nada con su expresión. Parecía haberse colocado una gran armadura por encima de ése quebradizo montón de emociones.

\- No. Pero… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Tomó aire y me miró abatido, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

\- ¿Te hice mucho daño?

Me cuestionó, ignorando mi pregunta.

\- Mucho.

Respondí, franca.

Hizo una mueca ante mi sinceridad.

\- ¿Me has perdonado ya?

Suspiré.

\- Supongo que si.

Asintió pensativo.

\- ¿Hay una posibilidad de que…

\- No.

Dije, tajante.

Estaba convencida de que no volvería con él, y mucho menos con tanta facilidad. Había sufrido, él había sido un idiota. Las cosas no se arreglaban así como así, todo conllevaba un proceso, y yo estaba más que dispuesta a pasar por todas y cada una de las fases correspondientes. Allí se vería que era lo que él realmente quería. Mientras tanto, no había caso.

\- No quiero dejar de verte. - Sollozó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo. - No puedo dejar de verte. - Contuve el aliento, no podía flaquear.

Guardé silencio, esperando que se recuperara. Descansó los puños en sus piernas y sin planearlo, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me quedé quieta, muy quieta, respirando por la boca, hundiéndome cada vez más en el sillón a causa de la conmoción. Él alzó una de sus manos y la estiró, trazando en el aire una caricia, fue allí cuando me quebré y comencé a gimotear.

\- No dije que dejaría de verte.

Respondí casi sin voz.

Inmediatamente, dejó caer el brazo y desvió la mirada, queriendo ocultar su desconsuelo.

\- No entiendo. - Musitó. Estaba tenso, lo podía notar en su mentón, estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no desplomarse frente a mi.

Tomé aire, y lo dije. Tenía que decirlo.

\- No me interesa tener una relación amorosa contigo Edward, pero... podemos intentar otra cosa.

\- ¿Otra cosa?

Preguntó extrañado, incrédulo. No quería ni imaginarme las ideas absurdas que seguramente estaban sobrevolando en su cabeza.

Relamí mis labios y murmuré:

\- Amistad. ¿Eso te suena?

Acongojado y herido, se fue de espaldas al sofá y comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

De verdad esperaba que aceptara, ya que si no lo hacía, perdería cualquier esperanza y posibilidad. Yo, realmente creía que si las relaciones fracasaban era porque carecían de una buena comunicación, y la única forma de tener una comunicación excelente era por esa vía: amistad. De la amistad podían nacer muchas cosas, siempre sin dejar de ser amistad. El único impedimento que yo le encontraba a todo esto, era el miedo, el miedo siempre se interponía. Había escuchado que el miedo podía salvarte de muchas cosas, ya saben, instinto de supervivencia. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, el miedo estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba.

El instinto de supervivencia parte de las decisiones, no del miedo. Y las decisiones, están impulsadas por la capacidad de análisis de la persona, no por los traumas más tarde concebidos como miedo.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Preguntó, receloso.

\- Si.

\- ¿Segura?

Insistió.

\- ¿Por qué diría algo de lo que no estoy segura?

El momento del llanto había terminado, ahora se respiraba un ambiente bastante hostil.

\- Humm. – Dudó. - ¿Podrás?

Solté una risita amarga.

\- Me engañaste con tu ex – novia, Edward. Me hiciste daño, lloré por ti más de lo consideré posible. Mírame, todavía no me recupero del todo. – Se encogió ante mis palabras. – Darte la espalda y subir a ese auto… - Dije, recordando el modo en que me había marchado. – Fue una de las cosas más horribles que he hecho. – Suspiré. – No quiero aborrecerte y maldecirte por toda la eternidad, no quiero recordarte y sentir rencor. Esa sería la manera más sencilla de arruinarme la vida. - Tenía que controlarme, no era bueno hablar en caliente. Se podían decir muchas cosas sin realmente quererlo. - Y yo... Yo quiero ser feliz, muy feliz. No creo que apartarte de mí y detestarte me haga feliz. Me hiciste daño, en verdad me heriste, no creí sentir este dolor jamás.

Allí empezó la lloradera, nuevamente.

\- Pero tampoco quiero sufrir eternamente, y mucho menos odiarte. Por eso quiero ser tu amiga. Hay cosas en ti que no he visto en nadie más, cosas buenas. Creo que eres más valiente de lo que tú piensas, hoy en día, no se tiene la suerte de conocer a alguien así. Entonces... - Apenas si podía distinguirlo, las lágrimas escocían, quemaban igual que el ácido. - Es evidente, que una etapa terminó, pero podemos empezar una nueva.

Resopló.

\- ¿No te parece cruel?

\- ¿Cruel?

\- Yo te amo, Bella.

Me encogí.

Lo amaba, pero no podía decirlo, no debía.

\- ¿Sabes qué podría debatir eso?

Se alborotó los cabellos con exasperación y apretó los dientes. Él lo sabía. Con una sola frase mía, las razones que sostenían su supuesto amor se vendrían abajo. ¿Si me amaba por qué me había engañado? ¿Eso era amor?

\- Amigos. – Sopeso la palabra. - ¿En serio? – Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios. – ¿Puedes verme salir con otras? ¿Puedes estar cerca de mí sin pensar ni una sola vez en besarme? ¿Puedes soportarlo?

Sonreí. Esta sonrisa era sincera. ¿En serio creía que no había meditado todo eso? ¿Qué creía que había estado haciendo todos estos días? ¿Sólo llorar?

\- Sí, Edward. Puedes salir con quien quieras, acostarte con quien quieras, incluso podría conocerlas, puedo verte, estar cerca de ti, puedo hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Lo reté, removiéndome en el asiento.

\- Porque sé quién soy, tú… Tú nunca me hiciste ser alguien. Yo ya era Bella, la chica pobre, la que no tenía ni en dónde caerse muerta... pero era Bella. Siempre lo he sido.

Ahora más fuerte que antes, me faltó agregar.

Rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Eres una enferma! – Estalló. - ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! ¡¿No tienes corazón?!

\- ¿Una enferma? Tú haces lo que te viene en gana, ¿y yo soy la enferma? No, Edward. Simplemente le soy fiel a mi manera de ver las cosas, y me aseguro de que mis acciones y mis ideas vayan a la par. ¿Por qué no podría ser tu amiga? ¿Por qué fuimos novios? Eso es como decir que una oruga no puede ser mariposa, simplemente porque alguna vez fue una oruga. Los seres humanos somos cambiantes, así es como nos mantenemos. No podemos permanecer toda la vida en el mismo lugar. Nos equivocamos, nos movemos, conseguimos la gloria y nos seguimos moviendo. Siempre en constante cambio.

\- Si fuera como tú dices no habría estabilidad. Nos perderíamos entre tanta fluctuación.

Me responde, ya más calmado.

\- No puedes perder algo así Edward, a menos que... A menos no sepas quién eres.

Abrumado, se queda sin palabras. Dí en el clavo, eso es lo que a Edward le daba miedo aceptar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, por temor a arrepentirse, dice lo primero que le viene a la mente. - Está bien. Intentémoslo, pero si resulta demasiado complicado, debemos decirlo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Tienes que prometer, que esta vez seremos sinceros.

Me mira directo a los ojos y lo promete.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Lo prometo.

Le aseguré.

Luego de nuestra breve e intensa charla, siento que al fin puedo relajarme. Quizá forzamos demasiado las cosas, quizá debimos empezar por el principio. Ojalá tenga razón, ojalá él pueda enfrentarse consigo mismo, porque esa lucha, yo no podía asumirla y mucho menos salir triunfante de ella.

\- Bueno, _amiga._ – Sonrió sin ganas. – Dejando esto aclarado, tengo algo que ofrecer.

Esperé para que prosiguiera.

\- Esme podría venir mañana y grabar lo que sería tu audición. Ya que es algo complicado salir ahora... La prensa lo complicaría. - Es cierto, todos quieren una declaración mía. - Esperemos una semana más, y te prometo que todo esto se irá calmando.

Eso era algo imposible de creer.

\- ¿Grabar mi audición?

\- Ya que no puedes ir al estudio…

\- Oh, no sé.

\- ¿Tienes miedo ahora? - Bromeó. ¡Joder! Ya empieza a tener ánimo para fastidiar.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- No. Sólo que… Con todo lo que está pasando, una audición no sería demasiado…

\- Conveniente.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El escándalo podría ayudar en tu popularidad. Bueno, eso sería si pasaras, la audición.

\- Sí, pero… ¿Y tú?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- No puedo hacer nada. Por el momento todos me odian, y mientras mi abogado trata de esclarecer el asunto, sólo me queda ser paciente.

Asiento, absorta.

\- Está bien. Haré lo de la audición.

\- Saldrá bien, ya verás. No necesitas ensayar, se espontánea como siempre.

Entorné los ojos.

\- No creo que eso sea lo único que cuente.

\- Tu voz es buena, pero es más lo que proyectas, concéntrate en eso.

\- Bueno.

\- Mañana mismo tendrás una respuesta.

Me quedé perpleja.

¿De verdad?

\- Si.

\- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y Rosalie?

Me sorprendo ante mí pregunta. ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡ESTÚPIDA!

Se queda inmóvil por un momento.

\- Me reuní con ella y con su abogado hace un par de días, están queriendo llegar a un acuerdo.

Me observa para ver cómo he tomado su respuesta.

¿Acuerdo?

\- No comprendo.

\- Económico.

Estoy segura que he puesto ojos de huevo estrellado. No comprendo porque alguien como ella pediría dinero. No tiene sentido. ¿Dinero? Ella nadaba en dinero.

\- ¿Y, el bebé? - Sentía la boca seca, pero no me importó. Tomar agua probablemente me haría vomitar.

\- Pediré la prueba de paternidad.

Asentí, me parece lo más adecuado.

\- Podría casi asegurar que es mío, pero, el abogado dice que debo pedirla. Asuntos legales.

Me explica. Era agotador escuchar todo eso, pero sobreponerme estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que creía. O eso esperaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Hizo una mueca, se sentía incómodo.

\- Si. Es doloroso, no te lo niego, pero estoy bien.

\- Es más extraño que doloroso.

Asiento.

\- Puede que sí.

\- Cuando la gente se entere que somos amigos, creerán que estás loca.

Sonrío a medias.

\- No creo estar loca, por lo menos no ahora. En todo caso, estaría loca si volviera contigo en plan de pareja, así como si nada.

\- ¿Ser mi amiga no es casi lo mismo? De cualquier forma, significa volver.

\- Hay demasiadas razones por la que no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

Coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja pero al instante me arrepentí y lo regresé a su lugar.

\- El sexo no está permitido, y si me fuera a ir mañana de vacaciones a Hawái no tendría porque informarte, digo, lo haría quizá como una atención, pero no sería imprescindible. Quiero decir, en el futuro, ser amigos marca una gran diferencia.

\- Ya. No existe el "nosotros"

\- No de esa forma.

Asiente.

\- Pero si llegara a ser demasiado duro...

\- Te lo haré saber.

\- Igual, si llegara a ser demasiado duro para mí, te lo diré.

\- Bien.

Aparta el cabello de su rostro y me observa cabizbajo.

\- Bueno, me voy.

\- Claro.

Se pone en pie, y se acerca, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hará, se detiene de inmediato.

\- Pues… ¿Hasta luego? - Me pregunta, nervioso.

\- Si.

Hace un torpe gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, y abochornado se da la vuelta para irse.

Contuve el aliento hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse.

¡Diablos!

Igual, rendirse no estaba en mi hoja de vida.

\- Ojalá puedas con esto Edward, ojalá me sorprendas al final…

Murmuré.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Gracias a todas por sus hermosos Reviews y sus comentarios de facebook._

 _Yo sé que esta es una historia algo complicada, pero no he querido disfrazar de ninguna manera las acciones y debilidades de los personajes. Están en toda su libertad de dejar de leer, de igual forma, aprecio muchísimo todos sus comentarios._

 _Nos encontramos en la recta final, apróximadamente nos quedan ocho capítulos o nueve. De verdad espero que los disfruten. Y en cuanto a la confesión del capítulo anterior, no quisiera todavía revelar el nombre del artista que ha inspirado esta historia. (Aunque, si me tienen agregada en facebook, resulta bastante obvio.)_

 _En fin, un abrazo para todas desde México. Se les quiere._

 _Anabelle._


	26. Sólo amigos

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Y morirme contigo si te matas_

 _Y matarme contigo si te mueres_

 _Porque el amor cuando no muere mata_

 _Porque amores que matan nunca mueren_

 _Joaquín Sabina._

* * *

 _El sol está congelado._

 _El mundo ha perdido su luz._

 _Sólo confía en mí._

 _Seremos libres para vivir nuestras vidas._

 _Sé que en algún lugar, encontraremos un pequeño lugar para ti y para mi._

 _No puedo sentir el pulso en nuestras venas._

 _Dejemos que nuestros latidos nos guíen en la oscuridad._

 _Algún día miraremos hacia atrás sin arrepentimientos._

 _Tokio Hotel - 1000 Oceans._

* * *

 **Sólo amigos.**

 **-** ¿Estás lista?

Me preguntó Esme. Después de varios días colmados de zozobra y de extenuante estrés, la noble mujer tiene el aspecto de alguien que acaba de dar a luz por vez primera, y no esperaba menos. La situación de Edward empeoraba día con día, prácticamente los periodistas se habían dedicado a desgastar cada uno de sus limitados alientos en acabar con él y con su carrera, o viceversa. Los mensajes de odio iban en aumento, colmados de fuerza, de enojo, y de una crítica que yo catalogaría casi de enfermiza. El apoyo ya era exiguo, pues el rechazo hacia la antes "estrella del momento" se esparcía al igual que un agente infeccioso de manera vulgar y microscópica.

Suspiré hondo para acallar las decenas de protestas provenientes desde el fondo de mi corazón. Tenía que resignarme, las cosas eran así, tenían que ser así; la fama era momentánea y cruel.

Eché los hombros hacia atrás y lentamente conduje la mirada hasta la punta de mis pies descalzos creyendo que con esos pocos segundos de vagancia podría tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, pero lo único que obtuve fué darme cuenta de que sin importar nada, en un largo tiempo, no podría encontrar la quietud soñada.

¡Tranquilízate! Me repito a mi misma.

Me esfuerzo en no pestañear, en verdad no quiero ponerme a llorar ahora... Trago saliva, y por un instante me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto, si esto es lo que en verdad quiero. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Consideraba que mis decisiones nunca habían sido las mejores, pero casi siempre había salido airante de todas; afrontarlas con determinación era una buena arma de guerra, porque eso era la vida actualmente, una constante lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No veía problema alguno en equivocarse, el problema por supuesto era no superarlo, y para mi fortuna yo siempre lo había hecho, o eso creía. Quizá había vivido completamente engañada, quizá hasta ahora sólo me había estado dejando llevar... Suspiré, agotada. Haya sido por las personas o por la situación, creo que al final el desenlace era el mismo.

Resoplé e intenté centrar la vista hacia un punto en específico para no parecer la característica chica loca y sin vida víctima de una mala relación, eso sería demasiado patético para mí, mas es evidente que es así como luzco. Mi visión está más cansada que nada, de hecho creo que mientras más duermo más recae en mí el cansancio. Deben ser los años, claro, eso diría si no estuviera en la flor de la juventud; aquí nadie se salva, aquí las excusas no existen.

Malhumorada, sonreí sobre mi hombro, no podía desatar mi furia y tristeza sobre el mundo. El sólo pensar en lo melodramático que eso sería me causaba ñañaras.

Alcé la mirada, notando con ese gesto que la cámara ya estaba lista, se situaba burlona frente a mi, enfocandome de la cintura para arriba, detalle que me facilitaba evitar todo el teatrito de usar algo más adecuado. Aún llevaba la ropa de descanso, y no estaba lista para deshacerme de ella. Esto podría tomarse como un signo claro de depresión. Depresión post-ruptura "podría", pero no. Simplemente no podía ser. O tal vez estaba en absoluta negación. ¿Quién demonios sabía?

Por el rabillo del ojo contemplé el cómodo colchón que me llamaba sin remordimiento alguno, quiere que esté de vuelta en sus somníferos brazos lo más pronto posible y la oferta es tan tentadora que me revuelve el estómago... Pero esta vez no logrará embaucarme. He pasado las últimas veintidós horas en ése sitio, y aún así, sigo exhausta. ¡Esto es un fraude!

Obviamente cuando estás triste nada funciona...

\- Lista.

Murmuré sin darle importancia.

Me quedé de pie, atesorando el silencio sin moverme ni un solo centímetro; esperaba sentir las mariposas en el estómago en un nítido manifiesto de nerviosismo o emoción, pero nada. Inhalé profundo y me preparé para terminar con esto lo más rápido que se pudiera, era complicado cantar sin música, pero tenía que hacerlo. De cualquier forma, todavía podía seguir el ritmo en mi cabeza como solía hacer la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre he tenido una especie de radio integrado, a donde quiera que fuese, o en cualquier situación que estuviera desarrollándose, la música era mi salvación.

Aunque la salvación, no precisamente tenía por qué convertirse en mi camino a seguir.

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar toda esta guarrada ahora?

Tomé aire de nuevo, presagiando como consecuencia el peor de los escenarios que mi mente enmohecida era capaz de idear. _¡Maldición!_ No era un buen comienzo.

Al principio mi voz sonó bastante débil (más bien era un tarareo), quizá debí de haber hecho los ejercicios que Edward me había recomendado a través de un divertido e improvisado mensaje de vídeo... Casi sonreí, y entonces frené el recuerdo en seco, sin embargo, gracias a la imagen perfectamente detallada de sus galantes expresiones fui capaz de proyectar la profundidad de la letra de la canción, haciendo un quiebre sútil al final de la nota. Evocar nuestras memorias me obligaba a aceptar el hecho de que nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos desde nuestro absurdo rompimiento. Digo absurdo, porque así fue. ¿Cómo es que todo terminaba tan fácilmente?

Comenzar era un verdadero embrollo, sin embargo, _terminar_... la sencillez de la propia palabra lo decía todo. ¡El mundo iba mal, las reglas eran las equivocadas!

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos por medio segundo, temerosa de no poder continuar. Quizá, las cosas que empiezan mal terminan del mismo modo. Pero aún así, no había garantía alguna de que si se tiene un buen inicio el final será igual de bueno o mejor.

¡Tonta, Bella! Tal vez el mundo es simple y está escrito en las estrellas que nada debe terminar bien.

¡Joder! La voz de _Hayley Williams_ hace eco en mi cabeza y yo la alcanzo con desconfianza, pero eso no me hace soltar el hilo de pensamientos que con descaro bailotea de un lado para el otro otro regodeándose así de mi razón, quién manotea llena de cólera en busca de una pizca de mi atención. Lamentablemente nada funciona. Estoy en el mundo de Edward, y no me apetece salir.

Desde la vez en que habíamos discutido todo el asunto sobre nuestra supuesta amistad, nos habíamos dedicado a hablar cada día: por las mañanas y por las noches. Hablábamos de películas y series, de los lugares que queríamos visitar, de las excursiones que nos provocaba ilusión hacer, de la comida que nos causaba curiosidad probar, de lo que su vida había sido hasta ahora, de su carrera; en fin… En estos días había averiguado más de él que en todos los meses que habíamos pasado juntos.

La verdad...

Ahora que tenía tiempo y disposición de meditar todo con la claridad debida, descubrí que yo tambíen había fallado en muchas cosas sin siquiera darme cuenta. Pasaban los días y no lograba recuperarme, y después de darle vueltas al asunto, estaba a punto de considerar que no era nuestro distanciamiento lo que me tenía de esta manera. ¡Demonios! ¡Eres una idiota! Al final de cuentas todo esto no era más que una teoría. Una muy estúpida.

Pues, algo no encajaba, no conforme a mi manera de pensar.

Él parecía relajado y contento, a pesar de la situación por la que estaba atravesando, yo sabía que sólo era una forma de sobrellevar todo, pero incluso así, no dejaba de parecerme admirable. ¿Admirable? Si, admirable.

Tal vez era una idiota (con letras mayúsculas) al sentir fascinación por su bien practicada fortaleza, pero eso era lo que había.

Pensar en el Edward que había conocido y en el Edward que había amado, me provocaba una tremenda confusión; tanto como si se tratase de dos seres de diferente especie. Quizá y sólo quizá, en el momento en que lo había conocido, el impacto había sido tal que mi mente se había dejado arrastrar por su perpetua imagen impecable, por sus increíbles y bien tonificados músculos, por la impetuosidad de su altura, por sus brazos firmes y por sus largos y delicados dedos. Probablemente me hallaba demasiado concentrada en eso y no había sido capaz de ver más allá. Pero entonces ocurrió, y el verdadero Edward salió de su escondite con las ropas mugrientas y apolilladas por el tiempo a encararme y simplemente todo se vino abajo. El equilibrio se fue, la paz del universo se extinguió y sólo quedó él. Él era el sol intentando hacerse pasar por una de las tantas insignificantes estrellas que pérdidas en el vasto firmamento no podían diferenciarse unas de las otras, hasta que lo vi, hasta que pude verlo y sentirlo. Me olvidé de la peculiaridad de sus rasgos, del tono de sus ojos, de la sedosidad de sus cabellos, de la carnosidad de sus labios, de la sutil gracia del mentón, del tono y de la textura inmejorable de su piel; me olvidé de su perfecta y blanca dentadura... Ya no podía recordar nada de eso.

Todo se resumía a sombras, a espesas manchas de diversos colores y formas. Lo percibí en su totalidad, porque aún si era imposible verle de frente sin cegarse, el calor que emanaba era lo único necesario. Y ahora, yo. Tan sólo…

Rememoraba la profundidad, la calidez y la indiferencia de su mirada, el movimiento de su cabello al encontrarse con el sereno nocturno, recordaba cada una de las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por él y hasta el tono de voz que había empleado en ellas, al igual que recordaba cada línea de expresión, cada mueca, cada gesto.

Simplemente había dejado de centrarme en lo obvio y… _Me había enamorado de é_ l. De sus largos silencios, de su miedo al contacto, de sus muchas inseguridades, del profundo y enfermizo amor que sentía por ella.

Sí, eso también me había conquistado, pero más que eso, Edward me había roto el corazón.

¿De qué servía tener un único destino si antes de pasar por el no te había roto en mil pedazos?

Los grandes amores siempre duelen, y el problema en esto es que yo no era el motivo de su sufrimiento. Sonará un poco extraño, pero hacer reír a Edward no era complicado. Sabía reírse de sí mismo y de cualquier tontería, podía estallar en risotadas durante una situación complicada, pero pocas veces habían sido las que lo había visto de verdad herido y todas, absolutamente todas habían sido a causa de ella, de _Rosalie_.

¡Maldición, por poco y me he olvidado de la letra de la canción!

¡Joder! Creo que a este punto, pensaba en Edward hasta cuando no creía estar haciéndolo.

Un ligero temblor comenzó a apoderarse de mis piernas conforme mi mente avanzaba al límite de nuevos descubrimientos y mi voz se fue haciendo más potente. No me percaté de que las lágrimas brotaban hasta que empañaron mi visión.

Había sido una mala elección de canción. La había cambiado al último momento, y eso me estaba destrozando. Cada palabra me afligía, porque era exactamente como me sentía, eso sin contar el hecho de que algunas notas eran bastante difíciles de alcanzar, pero fácilmente lo había logrado.

No sé si fue el enojo, la decepción o la tristeza, pero el sentimiento hizo que mi voz tomará forma y al final pude hacerlo mejor que bien.

¡Puedes relajarte ahora!

Era un verdadero alivio que ni Edward ni Garrett hubieran podido estar aquí; Esme no lo permitió a petición mía. El momento era demasiado íntimo y con más público, el resultado no hubiese sido el mismo.

Esto no funcionará.

Trataba de concentrarme en la letra y en la pista, haciendo los espacios con torpeza de sobra golpeando mi pierna con la palma, pero es que los tiempos eran importantes, sumamente importantes, como si a través de ellos pudiera cargarme de energía y sensibilidad. Definitivamente cantar sin pista era muy complicado, al menos a mí así me lo parecía y esperaba nunca más tener que volver a hacerlo.

Soy una chica normal, la chica promedio, la chica que canta y baila en la ducha o en cualquier otro lugar, no creo que éste sea mi camino. No me emociona el hecho de ser como él, de tener que dar explicaciones de todo, eso no va con mi carácter y con mi forma de vida. No soy de las que se sacrifican.

Francamente no lo había pensado antes. Pero así soy. No pienso las cosas hasta que ya están aquí, devorándome por completo.

La nota más alta estaba por llegar, y en segundos sentí pánico de no poder alcanzarla, pero por fortuna lo logré.

Suspiré, y en un pestañeo que me hizo derramar lágrimas al por mayor, recordé a la niña de cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, la niña que siempre se hallaba sentada en el único sofá de la casa en una postura incómoda y hasta robótica. Recordé los muchos trabajos que había tenido, las muchas personas que había conocido, recordé mis antiguas relaciones, las serias, y las que eran sólo para matar el tiempo. Recordé a mi abuelo hablando de su país natal, un país que algún día esperaba conocer. Recordé a mi madre, a mi padre…

Sin duda, los recuerdos, ya sean buenos o malos, siempre duelen. Sin embargo, Edward dolía de forma diferente. Dolía como duele una enfermedad terminal. Dolía como duele lo que es para siempre. Muchas veces la vida trae consigo enseñanzas de formas muy crueles, pero estoy segura de que si no fuese así, nunca aprenderiamos.

Edward, no era un dolor ocasionado por el enfado, por la decepción o por el miedo a su ausencia. Edward simplemente se trataba de tristeza. Tristeza pura, tristeza del futuro.

Tristeza de verlo, de escucharlo, de hablar con él, de caminar a su lado.

¡Esto era un asco! Ni mis más temibles recuerdos habían provocado esto en mí. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Pensé en mis padres, y en la profunda herida que habían dejado en mí, intentaba escudriñar en mi mente pretendiendo revivir el sentimiento, pero el dolor no era ni de cerca similar... Mi constante facilidad ante el desprendimiento me facilitaba el alejamiento. Si alguien me lastimaba o defraudaba, era fácil dar vuelta de hoja y empezar de nuevo. Toda mi vida había sido así, hasta ahora. Claro que, el hecho de que las personas que supuestamente debían cuidarme tampoco me buscaran o intentaran saber de mi, ayudó muchísimo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve bastante temerosa. Había escuchado mucho decir que los hijos eran el reflejo de los padres… Y temía un día convertirme en lo que ellos eran. Creo que, más que el temor, eso fue lo que realmente me hizo _huir_ de casa. Y hasta la fecha, a pesar de que mi rostro podía apreciarse en cualquier portada de revista de chismes y espectáculos, jamás habían aparecido. Vaya… Ni siquiera para pedir dinero. Eso sí que era miserable, pero lo aceptaba y lo entendía. A pesar de que tuviéramos la misma sangre, no había nada en absoluto que pudiera unirnos. Esa era la realidad, yo lo había visto así en ese entonces y seguramente ellos también.

Al fin y al cabo, al transcurso de las semanas, nadie me buscó y sin culpabilidad pude vivir. Lo más difícil fue el inicio, los primeros días… No tenía qué comer, ni donde dormir. Hasta que caminando, encontré a alguien que me ofreció techo y comida a cambio de trabajar en una cafetería a tiempo completo. Puede decirse que le causé pena a la dueña del lugar, que sobrepasaba los setenta años.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Tuve suerte. Conocí personas bondadosas, y gracias a ellas, no tuve una adolescencia tan desgraciada. No obstante, aquélla niña continuaba caminando por las calles mirando los aparadores de las grandes pastelerías, de las tiendas de ropa, de las dulcerías, de las tiendas de abarrotes. Todo parecía un mundo nuevo y diferente, las personas que salían de ahí, siempre sonreían y parecían radiantes. Pero era eso. Sólo un sueño, una realidad sacada de una buena película con millones en presupuesto.

¡Bah!

Inclusive me daba el lujo de sentirme afortunada de tener lo que tenía. De haber sido lo suficientemente necia como para mejor mi lectura y mi escritura en las duras noches de insomnio... Una sonrisa me cruzo en el rostro al recordar el trabajo que más me había gustado tener; era en una pequeña librería (la verdad es que más que librería, parecía una cueva). Las paredes no podían verse, todas estaban tapizadas de libros y más libros. Los pasillos carecían de espacio, no tenían más de cuarenta centímetros, y el aroma a polvo, a papel y a historia, era fantástico. Desafortunadamente el dueño murió y su hijo vendió el lugar. Lo sentí por el señor Jenks. Él hubiese querido que su hijo continuara con el sitio que él y su esposa habían construido con tanto trabajo y cariño, pero bueno. Terminó convirtiéndose en un despacho de consultoría.

Fruncí el ceño.

Era extraño lo que cantar me hacía sentir. Las memorias iban demasiado rápido, casi con la misma velocidad de un torbellino. Era una tortura, una tortura que prosiguió hasta que finalmente la canción terminó.

Tomé aire y apreté los labios. Tenía la boca seca.

Esme me miró perpleja y aplaudió, por supuesto. Lo había hecho lo mejor que podía, pero no había más. No me quedaba de otra que renunciar. Dejé caer los brazos a mis costados y mis manos formaron puños, ojalá hubiera podido sentir las uñas enterrándose en la carne, pero estaba demasiado débil como para eso. Necesitaba algo de valor.

\- Lamento mucho lo que voy a decir ahora.

Dije, antes de que ella apagara la cámara.

\- No quise quitarles su tiempo, pero la verdad es que no me importa el resultado al que lleguen. Decidí que no quiero hacer esto. Yo… Me gusta cantar, en verdad me gusta, pero no me interesa llevar este tipo de vida. Espero no causar muchas molestias, y gracias por la oportunidad.

Esme de inmediato cerró la cámara de vídeo, y me tomó de las manos.

\- Lo que acabas de hacer no tiene vuelta atrás. Tienes una voz impresionante, me estremeciste. Si te soy sincera, no creía que pudieras interpretar una canción tan difícil. - Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo una mueca. - La decisión es tuya.

Asentí y ella se alejó.

Mientras en movimientos sigilosos guardaba el tripié y la cámara, la vislumbre por el rabillo del ojo. Era evidente que intentaba preguntarme algo, pero por alguna extraña y desconocida razón no se atrevía a hacerlo.

\- ¿Fué por Edward que accediste a hacer la audición?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su nombre, tuve que tomarme un minuto entero para poder responder a su interrogante.

\- Supongo que fue así, pero nunca me detuve a pensar con seriedad si era lo que yo quería. Mientras cantaba, - Negué rápidamente, escapando con ese gesto de las cientas de imágenes que se disponían a nublar mi mente. - pensé en muchísimas cosas, y me di cuenta de que esto no es lo que quiero hacer.

Contesté con toda la sinceridad que ella merecía.

\- ¿Entonces, qué quieres?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No lo sé todavía. Pero confío en que lo averiguaré pronto.

Sin perder tiempo, dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y me me envolvió en un abrazo que correspondí con gusto. Esme es el tipo de persona que es fácil respetar y por consiguiente, querer.

\- Bueno, ahora tienes dinero suficiente como para tener un buen comienzo.

Sonrió sin malicia.

\- Si… Tal vez la manera en que lo gané no fue la mejor, pero… En fin. Las cosas pasan por algo, o eso quiero creer.

\- Bella. – Se detiene y me observa con cautela. ¡ _No por favor! ¡No!_ \- ¿Perdonarás a Edward?

Inevitablemente resoplé.

\- Le perdoné hace días, creo que le perdoné demasiado fácil. Entiendo lo que pasó, aunque sé que no estuvo bien. Él tiene muchas fallas, y comprendo por qué, pero no puedo tolerarlo ni vivir así... - Me mordí la lengua antes de seguir. - Para volver a intentarlo, él tendría que convencerse de muchas cosas.

\- No debería entrometerme, pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, voy a decirte algo. - Esperé paciente a que el balde de agua helada me calara los huesos - Edward es una persona bastante simple, con sueños bastante grandes. Rosalie fue un error, y se lo dije, pero no quiso escucharme, al final, se dio cuenta de que esa relación no iba a ningún lado pero por algún motivo no podía abandonarla. - Su voz titubeante le quitaba valor y sentido a las palabras. - Lo entiendo porque yo viví algo similar. - Las facciones siempre nobles, se endurecieron. - No es fácil desprenderse de una relación como esa, en cierta forma te haces dependiente, te destruye pero allí estas, no imaginas el mundo sin esa persona.

Asentí pensativa, sin dejar pasar desapercibido el hecho que ella había revelado. ¿Esme había estado en una relación complicada? La idea me hizo estremecer. No me la imagino cabizbaja en la esquina de una habitación, llorando por un hombre.

\- Es complicado. - Se explicó. - Lo vi temerle por años, cuidarse de lo que pudiera hacer, de lo que pudiera pensar o decir. Lo vi soportar sus engaños... - Río por debajo. - Engaños que todo el mundo podía ver en las revistas. Fue una etapa difícil, que empeoró cuando ella se fue. - Negó con la cabeza. -No entendía esa obsesión y por un momento creí que terminaría en tragedia. El alcohol, las fiestas, las mujeres, los excesos en sí, todo para llamar la atención de ella. Era algo enfermo, pero... Él no escuchaba, cada día lo ví empeorar. - Entrecerró los ojos y dejó ir un suspiro cargado de tristeza. - Y cuando llegaste... los primeros meses él estaba muy confundido, varias veces llegó a mi casa creyendo tontamente que tu estarías ahí, pero siempre terminaba llorando por ella. Por Rosalie. Al principio no comprendí, hasta que me dijo que rompería el contrato. - Esme me miró y sonrío a medias. - Hubo un poco de esperanza, más que ser su agente, lo veo como parte de mi familia. De verdad quería que funcionara contigo. – Suspiró por encima del hombro. – Sé que te lastimó, y que volver con él sería… - Niega con la cabeza, pues no se anima a decir las palabras. – Pero él te necesita. Y creo que con el tiempo podrás averiguarlo por ti misma.

Apreté los labios, dudosa. El pequeño relato había conseguido hacerme sentir mareada. No estaba en mis planes volver, no todavía, no así como así.

\- Me iré. Espero que mañana ya te sea posible salir de aquí. La prensa estará sobre ti por un tiempo, así que, sé fuerte.

Asentí.

\- Te llamaré mañana.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias por todo.

Sonreí sin ganas.

\- Y, felicidades.

Tragué saliva. – Discúlpame con el resto. No fue mi intención quitarles el tiempo.

\- No te preocupes.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Clavé la mirada en la alfombra como comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer y después de trastabillar me dejé caer en la cama. Quisiera poder elegir una sola cosa en la que pensar, pero no puedo. Me siento bastante alterada.

Hundo el rostro en las palmas de mis manos sintiendo la cálida humedad de las lágrimas, hasta que el timbre de la habitación suena. Escucharlo ha sido como una especie de salvación. Hay veces en las que estar solo no es lo mejor.

Camino impaciente hasta la puerta y la abro de un tirón.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Pregunté de inmediato, estupefacta.

Él me sujeta con suavidad de ambos brazos y me hace retroceder para poder entrar. Rápidamente cierra la puerta y se quita la capucha que segundos atrás le cubría hasta la nariz.

¡Lo único que puedo pensar es que no quiero que me toque!

\- Dijiste que no podíamos estar durante la audición, y no estuve. Esperé afuera.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo has estado afuera?

\- Si. Ya comenzaban a mirarme raro, y una mujer casi me reconoce.

Contrajo el rostro por el espanto.

\- ¿Casi? – Pregunté incrédula. Aún con todo lo que trae encima yo podía reconocerlo. ¿Será que los demás no?

Ágilmente se desprende de la gorra mientras se adentra en la sala y la coloca sobre el escritorio.

\- Me contó lo que decidiste.

Contestó, ignorando mi pregunta y al no parecerme apropiado agregar nada, no lo hago.

\- ¿Estás loca?

Arrugué la nariz.

\- Una oportunidad así no se da dos veces. Tienes talento, te lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Lo último ha sonado como un reclamo.

\- Suena como si estuvieras reclamándome. - Espeté.

\- Será porque estoy haciéndolo…

Refunfuñó.

\- Basta, Edward. No es lo que quiero.

Dije, cortante.

\- ¿Por qué no? La mayoría de las personas lo tomarían sin dudar.

Cuchicheó, convencido de ello.

\- No creo que eso sea para mí.

Me mira con aspecto pensativo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonreí y avancé en su dirección. El aroma que emanaba de él era demasiado penetrante y no podía evitar el sentirme atraída.

\- Creo que las personas deberían hacer algo que los llene. Algo que no los dejé pensar más que en eso. Algo que inunde sus sentidos, que los vuelva incapaces de sentir nada más que eso por el simple hecho de que aman hacerlo. Mientras yo cantaba… Pude pensar en miles de cosas. No disfruté hacerlo. Estaba tensa, preocupada, triste… Definitivamente no quiero hacer algo que me haga sentir peor de lo que me siento ahora. - En cuanto pronuncié aquéllo él se estremeció. Había culpa en su rostro. - Quiero hacer algo que me encante tanto, que no me permita pensar en nada más.

Frunció el ceño, no estaba convencido.

\- ¿Eso no sería escapar?

Niego.

\- No. Sólo que quiero hacer algo que a pesar de todo jamás me haga sentir miserable. Algo que siempre me reconforte. ¿Comprendes?

Hace una mueca, pero puedo ver comprensión en él.

\- Cuando estoy en un escenario, o cuando simplemente tarareo una canción, yo siento eso que dices…

\- Lo sé, pero no todos nos inclinamos a las mismas cosas.

Estira el brazo como queriendo tomar mi mano. Al ver sus claras intenciones, mi cuerpo se ha encogido. No estoy lista para eso. El contacto, si lo dejara tocarme, probablemente sólo podría ver a Rosalie en él... Por fortuna, él se retira sútilmente al contemplar mi reacción. Consternado, tarda un minuto en recomponerse y agrega:

\- Creo que, al pensar que tu voz era buena, perdí la perspectiva. No porque seamos buenos en algo, debemos hacerlo, ¿no?

Asiento.

\- No volveré a empujarte a nada, Bella. Dejaré que tú decidas.

Murmura, aunque me da la impresión de que esas palabras no tienen relación con lo que acabamos de hablar.

\- Edward… ¿Por qué yo no puedo salir y tú si vienes aquí? ¿No es peor que tú salgas?

Se queda perplejo ante mi inesperado cambio de tema.

\- Yo siempre iré a donde tú estés sin importar nada. - Su tono de voz es inescrutable. - Así que no te preocupes. Mañana mismo podrás salir, te prometo que nadie te molestará.

Sopese su respuesta y decidí aceptarla, pero no fue sencillo.

\- Y bueno… Amiga. – Me dice, retrocediendo varios pasos. – Pediré algo de beber.

Estira el brazo y toma el teléfono. Yo rodeo el sillón y camino hasta la recámara para deslumbrarme con la tenue luz del sol. Me siento en la orilla de la cama, y miro hacia la ventana. El día está frío y lluvioso, así que no puedo ver con nitidez los edificios, pues una espesa bruma los rodea.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

Me pregunta, caminando hasta donde yo me encuentro.

\- No. Me gusta la vista.

Asiente, y toma asiento justo mi lado.

\- Sería mejor si estuviera despejado.

Atina a decir.

\- Yo creo que así está bien, le da un poco de misterio.

\- ¿Te gustan los misterios?

Me cuestiona, ocultando una sonrisa.

\- ¿A quién no? Es mejor ver las cosas poco a poco, así cada vez que las observes pondrás atención y nunca perderás el interés.

Chasqueó la boca.

\- Siempre que dices cosas como esas me siento extraño.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- Es sólo que pareces lejana, como si yo no…

Se detiene.

\- Como si yo no fuera suficiente para ti, como si nunca pudiera serlo.

El dolor que con salvajismo se desangra en la frase es genuino, por un instante quisiera poder consolarlo, pero no.

\- No deberíamos hablar de eso ahora.

Susurré, adoptando una postura acartonada. Debía permanecer lo más tranquila posible.

Edward, abrió la boca para agregar algo pero el llamado de la puerta lo obligó a salir directo para allá como si fuese un resorte. Tomé aire y me di un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para despabilarme.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, volvió con una botella en la mano.

\- Tienes que probar esto.

Murmuró, sonriendo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué es? – Forcé la vista para leer la etiqueta. - ¿Te - qui- la?

\- Si. Cuando estuve en México me enamoré de esto. La verdad es que ni sé cómo es que tomé el avión de vuelta.

Comenzó a carcajearse. ¿Qué será lo que de verdad estará en esa cabecita extraterrestre?

Sonreí y le miré seria.

\- Tu alcoholismo me preocupa.

\- A mí también. Un tiempo bebí como esponja, pero contigo es más fácil estar sobrio.

Ignoré su comentario, pese a que me provoco un leve escalofrío.

\- Pues no lo parece.

Hice una mueca.

\- Ah, pero esto es una ocasión especial.

¿Cuál?

\- Acabas de rechazar un contrato de millones.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- Ni siquiera sabes si hubiera pasado la audición.

Se puso una mano en el pecho antes de hablar.

\- Soy músico, y soy bueno, si digo que tienes talento es porque es así.

\- Bueno… Entonces, brindemos por esos millones perdidos.

Sonreí.

No tardó ni un segundo en abrir la botella.

\- Abre la boca.

Pidió.

Enarqué una ceja. !Ni de broma¡

\- Espera, traeré unos vasos. - Murmuré, pues su cercanía aumentaba mi nerviosismo.

Apenas comenzaba a removerme de mi lugar cuando me lanzo una mirada imperiosa que prácticamente me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

\- Abre la boca. – Me ordenó.

Lo medité por un momento y opté por hacerlo. Había algo en esa mirada que no dejaba cabida a objeciones. Él sonrío y yo me quedé embelesada.

Empinó la botella directo en mi boca pero sin alcanzar a rozar mis labios. El líquido caía pausado sobre mi lengua a modo de gotas y después en pequeños chorros. No le tome sabor alguno, pese a que el aroma era intoxicante, eso hasta que tuve suficiente y pude apreciar la intensidad en mi garganta.

¡Era como si tuviera fuego en el estómago! La sensación de inmediato me provocó toser.

\- ¡¿Qué me has dado?!

Me quejé.

Él sonrío sin remordimiento alguno y bebió de igual forma, únicamente haciendo una mueca al pasarlo.

\- Esto es la gloria. – Dictaminó.

\- Tenemos diferente definiciones de lo que es la gloria.

Ladeó la cabeza, repentinamente interesado.

\- Tienes que mostrármelo entonces.

Apreté los dientes, y me estiré para arrebatarle la botella de las manos teniendo cuidado en no tocarle. Esta vez bebí un buen trago, lo que provocó que sintiera la lengua entumecida.

\- Está bien.

Sonrió de lado a lado. ¡Joder!

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Le interrogué al notar su escrutinio.

\- Te lo dije antes. Me gusta una chica que pueda beber cuando se necesite hacerlo.

Su voz pausada me reconfortaba, de modo que el momento se volvió demasiado fraternal pero soportable.

\- No puedo creer que puedas hacer esto.

Murmuró después de varios tragos más.

Mi cabeza ya comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero necesitaba seguir.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sentarte a mi lado y actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

\- Es lo mismo que tú haces frente a las cámaras.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Eso es distinto.

\- ¿Por qué?

Un silencio que nos pareció eterno gobernó el entorno, hasta que él se decidió a romperlo.

\- Porque conmigo no tienes que fingir.

Dí un gran sorbo y él desvió la mirada.

Resoplé.

\- Lo siento, pero has perdido ese beneficio.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo.

Sin girarme, lo escuché tomar una bocanada de aire.

\- Presiento que esto se volverá complicado cada día.

Sentenció.

\- Al contrario, cada vez será más fácil.

Murmuré convencida.

\- No para mi.

Objetó, afligido.

Me encogí de hombros y nuevamente me perdí en el sabor del alcohol.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero aquí estoy de nuevo._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus Reviews, yo los leo todos y los tengo muy presentes._

 _Por favor, tengan una bonita semana!_

 _Un gran abrazo para todas._

 _Anabelle._


	27. ¿Coincidencias?

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mas, vence nuestro amor; vence al de muchos,_

 _más grandes que ella fue, que nunca fui;_

 _y ni próceres ángeles del cielo_

 _ni demonios que el mar prospere en sí,_

 _separarán jamás mi alma del alma_

 _de la radiante Annabel Lee._

 _Annabel Lee_

 _Edgar Allan Poe._

* * *

 _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde habías estado?_

 _¿Puedo ser la única esperanza para ti?_

 _Porque tú eres la única esperanza para mi._

 _Y si no podemos encontrar a donde pertenecemos..._

 _Vamos a tener que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta._

 _Enfrentar el dolor y sacarlo de nosotros._

 _Porque la única esperanza para mí, eres tú._

 _Recuérdame._

 _The Only Hope For Me Is You - My Chemical Romance._

* * *

 **¿Coincidencias?**

 _El lugar era inmenso y en extremo cegador, sin embargo pese a ese detalle, he conseguido verla: se trata de una fémina de talle escuálido que para nada contrasta con su baja estatura, y como si la naturaleza no se hubiese ya ensañado con ella, asimismo es poseedora de un aura poco más que ordinaria. Se me corta la respiración tan sólo de observarla allá, en la lejanía; sin embargo al mirarla con fijeza, es inevitable verte inmerso en un baño de infortunio y desdicha que pareciera carcomerse lo que da vida a la carne, aún así, continuas mirándola, aceptando el hecho de que los esfuerzos por reprimir las lágrimas son vanos e inútiles. Ya cautivado por la fascinación, la miras de nuevo, se le ve frágil y asustada; por un momento las piernas te traicionan, pues se derriten en deseos por acudir en su encuentro, la pasión casi ha logrado deshacer tu voluntad para salvarla de sí misma... Pero entonces sucede: el rechazo hace su mágica aparición y comienzas con preciosa facilidad, a odiarla. No te permites sentir vergüenza de aquella repentina repulsión, pues es imposible eludir la condición de ser humano. Puede que para este punto, corras en dirección opuesta, huyendo de lo terrorífica que resulta ser la desgracia ajena, o puede ser, existe la probabilidad de que te hayas convertido en algo nuevo, que hayas tomado vísceras, médula, mente y células para transformar los fétidos pedazos de una sociedad y consciencia hostil en alguien como yo. Alguien que cuyos gestos, expresiones y sobre todo temblores que acosan concienzudos a las extremidades, ya no son los de ésa joven. Puede que seas como Bella Swan, y que entre la embravecida multitud, puedas murmurar con vanidad: yo soy._

Todavía aturdida a causa de la noche anterior, intenté mover la pierna izquierda sin conseguirlo. No obstante, mi cuerpo al percibir la carente disposición que tenía ante el movimiento decidió desatar la revolución que ya adivinaba había comenzado en mi estómago desde hace varias horas; y como resultado, abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar el enérgico chillido de mis intestinos, pero tan pronto como la luz comenzó a colarse codiciosamente a través de las pestañas con el claro afán de amargarme el día, tuve que volver a cerrarlos.

Suspiré, absteniéndome de arrojar al aire un par de maldiciones. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, había bebido demasiado y ahora tenía que pagar por ello.

¡Qué alguien me consiga una cabeza nueva! ¡La que tengo no deja de dar vueltas!

Apreté los labios y con insólita valentía, me dispuse a abrir los ojos por segunda vez, cogiendo más precaución de la debida; tanta, que casi podía escuchar el tenue e imperceptible sonido de mis pestañas despegarse las unas de las otras. Revolví mis cabellos con la palma de la mano para ver si con eso conseguía avivar la mecha de mis sentidos, y al ya sentirme más despierta, una violenta punzada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, punzada que con el tiempo se fue haciendo más y más profunda. El tequila me estaba causando estragos.

¡Maldita sea!

Con los pensamientos aún expuestos y bien delineados en mis facciones, eché un rápido vistazo hacia los alrededores de la habitación; por un instante el silencio natural y absoluto me hace preguntar si él se ha ido… Pero no. Edward yacía despatarrado a todo lo ancho sobre la cama, mientras yo continuaba hecha ovillo a los pies de ésta. No podía creer que hubiese podido soportar la misma postura por varias horas seguidas, aunque eso explicaba porque mis extremidades no respondían.

Chasqueé la boca con enfado, observando la fineza de la planta de sus pies desnudos, completamente meditabunda. No recordaba nada. Nada después del décimo trago. ¡DEMONIOS! Explotó mi subconsciente, pues el rememorar el intenso sabor del alcohol me había provocado náuseas. El tipo de náuseas que vienen acompañadas de enérgicas y pausadas arcadas.

Tosí tres veces, cuatro veces para recuperarme, y tragué saliva. Tenía la boca seca. Necesitaba un litro de leche con urgencia. Giré la cabeza para ver en la mesita de noche, con suerte habría un poco de agua, pero la jarra estaba vacía. ¡Tengo que resistir!

Renegué por debajo, y sin tenerlo contemplado, miré nuevamente a Edward. Enseguida mi rostro se contrajo hasta convertirse en una mueca, que conforme más le miraba se transformó en sonrisa.

¡No puede ser!

Negué para mis adentros, tomé aire y me dí cuenta de que la bruma del día anterior, también se había hecho presente el día de hoy. No tengo idea de la hora que es, bien podrían ser las seis de la mañana o las seis de la tarde…

Tragué saliva con pesar, e hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, y tras dos intentos fallidos, a duras penas conseguí lograrlo. Estaba entumecida, el hormigueo recorría cada músculo hasta apoderarse de mí cuerpo entero, pero con el paso de los minutos, fui acostumbrándome a la sensación.

El dolor de cabeza ahora era más intenso y molesto, pero debía someterme ante el. Así todo sería más sencillo.

Mis dientes atraparon mi labio inferior y sin poder contener la curiosidad, contemplé a Edward, que si no fuera por el tenue movimiento de su pecho, pensaría seriamente acerca de su posible muerte, y no bromeo al respecto. Cualquier otro ya hubiera llamado a emergencias tan sólo de echarle una ojeada de lejos; luce pálido y sus cabellos han perdido el aspecto grácil y sedoso, ahora únicamente parece un nido de pájaros, aunque viéndolo bien, se ve mucho mejor de esa manera, más sencillo, más él. Recuerdo la primera vez en que mostré verdadera fascinación por su rostro, estaba segura de que ni en una mujer podría caber tanta perfección. Él, su cuerpo, su piel, cada forma y cada línea... Todo encajaba hasta alcanzar la excelencia. Sonreí. ¡Tan hermoso y tan hijo de puta!

Solté un suspiro y caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, necesitaba desprenderme de este aroma pestilente.

Con rapidez exagerada pero no muy bien lograda, me desprendí de la ropa y de inmediato me metí a la ducha, acto que de inmediato lamenté al percibir el agua helada caer directo a mi espalda. He dado un respingo y me he estrellado contra el mármol álgido y sólido, pero ese detalle me provoca sonreír. Es gracioso el modo en que la vida te hace sentir vivo. Gracioso y desagradable. Sin embargo, debería observar más. Observar más y tontear menos. Nadie quiere parecer una perfecta estúpida que va dando tumbos por el mundo… Mucho menos una mujer. Un hombre, bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? Esa es su mayor cualidad: ser un perfecto estúpido.

Una vocecilla me reprocha que en algún momento de la vida fui así (una tonta damisela en peligro), y no me deprime que de hecho tenga razón. Es mejor decir; fui una tonta, a decir, fui una tonta, soy una tonta y seguiré siendo.

No, la cosa no iba por ahí.

Apreté la mandíbula y relajé los músculos.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Amo la ducha!

Murmuré.

Luego de varios minutos bajo el agua sin hacer absolutamente nada, opté por lavar mi cabello dos veces y por tallar mi cuerpo hasta dejar una leve marca rojiza sobre la piel. Creo que hasta ese instante, no había podido percatarme de lo mucho que me afectaba el que Edward estuviera a tan pocos metros de mí. Y mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura. Supongo que esto sucede cuando alguien que amas te traiciona, de repente todo era tan fácil a su lado y de repente todo tan complicado.

\- ¡Maldito Edward!

Grité.

 _La ansiedad viene con el amor._ Gritó esa molesta vocecilla que se ocultaba muy en el fondo de mi mente.

¿Cuántos descubrimientos más habría en todo eso? ¡Joder!

Pegué la mejilla en el muro más cercano y aguardé en esa posición hasta que su nombre desapareció de mi cabeza. Poco después, más tranquila, y a punto de terminar de secarme, el ya familiar sonido del timbre atrajo mi atención. Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y una vez más… No esperaba que Edward abriera, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba que el sonido lo hubiese despertado, pero tampoco quería abrir envuelta en una toalla, así que… Quien sea que estuviese detrás de esa puerta, tenía que ser lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar que me colocara la gruesa bata de baño. Me envolví en ella, haciendo un énfasis exagerado en cubrir la mayor parte de mi cuerpo posible. Afortunadamente, la suave prenda me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, y me la había atado de tal forma que ni un solo atisbo de la piel de mi pecho podía notarse. Podría ser cualquiera, un periodista bien podría haber evadido a la seguridad. No sé. Ya estaba paranoica. Y sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a valorar mi privacidad.

El timbre sonó un par de veces más, y cinco veces más en mi lento y titubeante trayecto hasta la puerta. Giré la manija con cautela, asomando únicamente la mitad del rostro. Pero no reconocí a mi visitante.

Hice una mueca cuando vi al hombre enfundado en un traje negro de seda, teniendo que alzar la cabeza para poder observarle el rostro (en el cual no repare ni un segundo). Aunque, las expresiones que lo acompañaban no podían eludirse: me miraba con molestia, prepotencia y… Curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

La debilidad de mi voz delataba mi estado, aunque mi aspecto fresco no lo hiciera.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, parecía incrédulo y mucho más molesto que hace un rato, hasta podría decir que estaba furioso.

\- Soy Jacob Black. – Respondió con altivez, cuadrando los hombros. Alcé la mirada para contemplarle mejor, topandome con unos increíbles ojos color miel. Pero su egolatría y tenacidad, me provocaban retroceder en mi fisgoneo. ¿Jacob Black? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso su nombre era el código de algo?

Posicionó una de sus manos sobre la puerta, y la empujó, haciéndome trastabillar.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! - La voz que salió de mi garganta repiqueteó en mi mente como si se tratase de una campana. - ¡Váyase o llamaré a seguridad! - Vociferé, sorprendida.

Él simplemente sonrió y se adentro en la habitación sin mas. – Adelante.

Me animó, dejándome estupefacta.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Le pregunté, sin acercarme. El temor ya se vaticinaba en el agarrotamiento de mis brazos.

\- Ya se lo dije, soy Jacob Black. - Murmuró, hostil. - ¿No iba a llamar a seguridad?

Fruncí el ceño al ver como la ironía bailoteaba en toda la extensión de su pregunta. El sonido chocante de su voz era tranquilo, tranquilo y petulante, como todo en él. Era el tipo de hombre que te deja ver todo lo que es tan sólo de mirarle poco menos de medio segundo.

\- Soy el dueño de JSBH Projects.

Declaró, poniendo especial atención en mi rostro.

En ese momento, el alma se me fue hasta el suelo. No esperaba que esto sucediera, de hecho yo ya daba el tema por terminado.

Absorta, lo miré a través de las pestañas y tragué saliva. - Yo no sabía que usted…

Dejé la frase sin terminar, pues en un gesto poco convencional, la palma de su mano se alzó a la altura de mi nariz, callando así mis palabras.

\- Eso es obvio. – Me recriminó. - ¿Puede acercarse? ¿O tengo que hacerlo yo?

El tono autoritario de la voz que acompañaba las duras facciones, me obligó a dar el primer paso, el paso que me haría llegar hasta su encuentro.

\- ¿Está aquí por la audición?

Le pregunté, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Así es.

Confirmó de inmediato.

\- Vi la audición, y he conducido hasta aquí para decirle que estoy muy interesado en usted.

Dijo, tratando de atrapar mi mirada.

\- ¿Cómo?

Le pregunté, incrédula.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Se creía que estaba en una película o qué?

Me miró de arriba abajo por un largo minuto, y después me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella con suavidad, indicándome que lo siguiera. Su tacto era cálido y firme, era un tanto agradable pero aún así… A nadie le gusta ser tocada por un extraño. ¿O si?

En unos segundos, ya estaba yo bien acomodada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, y él se ubicaba justo frente a mí. Estaba mirándome a sus anchas, sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

Hice una mueca.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - Me crucé de brazos.

\- Sobre lo que acabo de decirle. – Contestó, exasperado.

Su rostro lucía desconsolado. Como si estuviese tratando de enseñar a andar en bicicleta a un niño pequeño que no le presta ni la más mínima atención. Me encogí de hombros.

\- Pienso que vino hasta aquí por nada. No hay nada que deba responder.

Le dije con sinceridad.

Cuadró los hombros (como si con eso pudiera asustarme) y tensó la mandíbula.

\- Usted, en definitiva no es la mujer más hermosa que he visto. - Espetó, impaciente. - Pero justo ayer rechazó lo que muchas buscan al acercarse a mí. Y eso puede convertirla en una completa idiota o en una mujer excepcional. - Inhaló profundamente. - Quiero descubrirlo.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- Lamento haberle quitado el tiempo, pero como dije ayer, no estoy interesada; ni en un contrato con su Agencia, ni mucho menos en usted.

Sonrió con picardía, pero no se esforzó en esconder su asombro.

\- Tranquilícese, mi intención no fue ofenderla. Debería pedirle una disculpa, pero nunca he sabido adornar mis palabras. Soy un hombre que sabe bien lo que quiere y lo que no. Y cuando la vi, supe que la quería a usted.

Resoplé.

\- ¿No le parece que está siendo demasiado presumido?

Apreté los brazos a mis costillas hasta que comenzaron a doler, inclusive podía jurar haber escuchado un crujido.

\- Mi posición me lo permite.

Me aseguró, aflojándose la corbata.

Resoplé.

\- Entonces vaya con esas mujeres que usted mismo ha mencionado, seguramente estarían muy felices con tener un hombre de su posición. - Murmuré con voz cansada.

Molesto, negó con la cabeza.

\- No necesita exaltarse.

Su mirada latía en forma de advertencia, pero yo ya tenía suficiente. ¿Cuántos imbéciles más había en éste pequeño mundo?

\- Es usted el que se mete en los lugares sin autorización. Yo no lo conozco y sin embargo está aquí, dando por sentado cosas que yo justo antes de abrir la puerta ignoraba, así que…

\- ¿Jake?

La voz de Edward me obligó a girar la cabeza y a ponerme de pie al mismo tiempo, fue tan rápido que casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

Preguntó el hombre antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

\- Ayer vine a visitar a Bella.

Respondió con normalidad. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Le interrogó con descaro.

\- Vine a visitar a la señorita Swan.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- Edward, no deberías estar aquí. ¿Cuántos problemas me seguirás causando?

Le preguntó a modo de reclamo, refiriéndose a Rosalie.

Rodé los ojos.

\- No hablemos de eso aquí. Y… ¿Por qué has venido a verla? - Insistió.

\- Llamaré a alguien para que te recoja.

Dijo el hombre, sacando el celular de uno de sus bolsillos con un movimiento elegante.

\- No. Tenemos un lugar que visitar.

Contraatacó sin inmutarse.

La verdad me sentía fastidiada, lo ideal sería que los dos salieran de aquí.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

Me preguntó Jacob. Haber recordado su nombre me tomó por sorpresa, pero fácilmente lo dejé ir.

Pensé en negar, pero al final no pude hacerlo.

\- Si.

Respondí cortante.

\- Me disculpo por la forma en la que me he portado, pero es la única que conozco y la única que sé que funciona.

Sus facciones se ablandaron hasta el punto de parecer encantadoras. No mentía.

\- ¿Puedo encontrarme con usted en otro momento?

Lo medité por un segundo y después de pensarlo, asentí con la cabeza.

Él hombre miró a Edward, y acto seguido se inclinó para darme un beso fugaz en la mejilla. No tuve ni que contar hasta tres cuando mi puño ya estaba instalado en su rostro. Me aguante el dolor punzante en los nudillos. Me había salido automático, no era yo, más bien, era mi cuerpo el que se quejaba ante el atrevimiento.

\- No haga eso de nuevo. - Le pedí, algo desconcertada.

Él sonrió, pero esperó un momento, quizá esperaba algún tipo de disculpa,pero eso no ocurriría. Luego de pensárselo un rato, me miró y sonrió de lado a lado como si el golpe que le acababa de dar no le hubiera dolido ni lo más mínimo. Edward soltó una carcajada y yo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de unirme a él.

\- Nos veremos pronto.

Prometió el hombre. No sabía qué hacer o decir, y mis ansias de echarme a reír no ayudaban, así que mejor cerré el pico. Ya más tarde lidiaría con mis pensamientos, ahora, ahora tenía que hacerme cargo de Edward y de su avasalladora presencia.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Me preguntó cuando estuvimos solos.

\- No sé.

\- ¿Por qué él vendría a verte?

\- No sé.

Respondí, hosca.

Debió de haber notado la confusión en mi rostro y el tremendo enojo en mi voz que su cuestionamiento había ocasionado, ya que no preguntó nada más, de hecho en un instante se olvidó de todo el asunto y actuó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Era lo mejor, nada de lo sucedido tenía sentido.

\- Vístete, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Me dijo, y sin preguntarme nada, se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Incluso, podía jurar que había girado el seguro.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué me metería a violarlo o qué?

Rodé los ojos.

Me coloqué lo primero que vi, y me enfundé en la holgada sudadera. El clima afuera debía de estar helado, pero eso no me quitaba la disposición de salir de aquí. Ya podía oler la humedad, sentirla en mis poros… Necesitaba oxígeno, aire, naturaleza, contaminación, un poco de insana vida.

¡Maldición! ¡Por poco y me olvidaba del problemón que me aguardaba en las calles! ¡JODER!

Me aparté el cabello del rostro y me dispuse a poner mi mejor cara.

 _Aquí vamos..._

Al parecer me había vestido con lentitud sobrada ya que cuando caminé a la sala de estar, Edward ya me estaba esperando. Se había aseado, y tenía ropa nueva. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¿Dónde?

Indagué, alargando cada una de las letras.

\- La traje ayer. – me indicó.

\- ¿Sabías que te quedarías?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Él sonrió y evadió la pregunta.

\- Ya vámonos, que se hace tarde.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las ocho de la mañana.

¿De verdad?

\- ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? ¿Y los periodistas?

Su rostro se mostró afligido pero se esforzó en sonreír.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

Asentí. No me preocupaba estar rodeada por cámaras, lo que me preocupaba era él, pero no hacía falta aclarar ese _deshonroso_ punto.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos a paso raudo por el largo pasillo. Optamos por usar las escaleras y no el elevador. Supongo que ninguno de los dos era capaz de soportar tanta cercanía en un lugar tan estrecho y por varios minutos. Estar en el último piso no era de utilidad.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, mis mejillas ya tenían un poco de rubor debido al ejercicio, pero no demasiado, y él, estaba como casi siempre. Impecable.

\- ¿Eres vampiro o extraterrestre?

Estalló en risotadas al comprender, y caí en la cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

¡Estúpida, Bella!

\- Apresúrate.

Me dijo, mientras ocultaba ambas manos en sus bolsillos como solía hacerlo siempre, sólo que en esta ocasión parecía haber un secreto oscuro para ello, un motivo diferente. Era una acción contemplada y hasta ensayada.

Caminé a su lado, sin poder evitar las miradillas de asombro que se quedaban estáticas a nuestro paso. Y al darme cuenta de que la salida estaba demasiado próxima, me detuve.

\- ¿Saldremos por ahí?

Señalé la puerta sin ganas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Querías salir por una ventana? - Me preguntó, serio. Realmente estaba contemplando esa posibilidad.

Negué.

\- Creí que…

Ladeé la cabeza y me callé, no hacía falta evocar ningún tipo de recuerdo doloroso.

\- Deja de pensar. – Murmuró.

Asentí.

Salimos del sitio, y los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

Edward me miró y sonrío, y yo, con los nervios a flor de piel, me acerqué a él y escondí el rostro detrás de la útil amplitud de su espalda. Intentaba no tocarle pero todos me empujaban y terminé haciéndolo. Él, al sentirme se puso rígido de inmediato, pero comenzó a avanzar mientras la seguridad del hotel nos ayudaba a subir al auto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó minutos después, cuando el automóvil ya estaba en marcha. Había sido peor de lo que había imaginado. ¿Por qué no había traído seguridad? ¿En dónde estaba Emmett y los demás?

Suspiré.

Relajé los dedos, y poco a poco me solté de él. La muñeca me dolía por haber hecho demasiada presión. ¿En qué momento le había tomado el brazo?

¡Maldición! El estómago me comenzó a burbujear a causa de la cólera. Con Edward ocurría todo lo contrario al incidente que había pasado con Jacob, a Edward mi cuerpo le reconocía y le necesitaba; en una situación de emergencia, no dudaba en traicionarme y corría directo a sus brazos.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué mi maldito cerebro tuvo que enamorarse de él? Todavía el corazón o los intestinos, pero el cerebro...

¡Ya no tenía salvación!

\- Estoy bien. - Le respondí con desgana.

Él rió al verme asustada, pero no hizo ninguna broma al respecto.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

Le pregunté, cuando dejé de contar mis respiraciones.

\- A correr.

Respondió, desviando la mirada. Algo despertó su interés en la ventanilla.

\- Correr…

Pronuncié la palabra con detenimiento. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera escuchado mal, pero eran falsas esperanzas.

\- Si, vamos a correr.

\- ¿Con las piernas?

Le pregunté como si me hubiera vuelto una tarada.

\- Podemos hacerlo con las manos si gustas.

Se burló.

En otro momento me hubiera reído de su mala y nada graciosa broma, pero ahora…

Luego de poco más de quince minutos de silencio, llegamos a lo que parecía ser Central Park. ¿Este era el lugar? Me asomé, pero no me animé a bajar la ventanilla para asegurarme.

\- ¿Puede detenerse? Bajaremos aquí.

Me volteé para mirarlo. ¿Correriamos aquí? Los periodistas no tardarían en encontrarnos en un sitio como este.

Enarqué una ceja. Cuando bajamos del automóvil, Edward le dio un par de indicaciones al conductor y después éste se alejó.

\- ¿Lista?

Me preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Para qué?

Me colocó el gorro de la sudadera, se colocó su clásica gorra negra (que quien sabe de dónde diablos había sacado) y encima el gorro de la chamarra rompevientos. Le seguí sin alzar la mirada, no quería que nadie nos reconociera. Sin embargo, por más raro que fuera, nadie parecía notar nuestra presencia.

De un momento a otro, Edward se detuvo y comenzó a hacer estiramientos y calentamientos básicos.

\- Para correr. - Me explicó.

\- ¿Ahora? - Todavía me quedaba algo de optimismo.

\- Si.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré en dirección al cielo. Estaba bastante nublado, sin duda una tormenta se acercaba.

Me mordí el labio inferior, tomé aire, suspiré derrotada, e imite sus movimientos.

\- No quiero hacerlo.

Me quejé.

No supe si él fue capaz de oírme, pero si lo hizo me ignoró por completo.

\- No se trata de ganar, pero quien gane le cumple un deseo al otro. - Frunció los labios, pensativo. - Puede que nos hagamos una hora, dependiendo.

Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas. No estaba de humor, solía correr, pero... Últimamente había estado comiendo demasiado y no creía estar en forma para aguantar una hora.

\- ¡¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?!

Le pregunté quejica, mientras miraba mis pies. Estaba asustada, asustada de que alguien gritara su nombre, de que se desatara la hecatombe, de que comenzará a llover.

\- Te lo diré al final.

Tragué saliva.

\- Ah, de verdad no quiero hacerlo.

Chillé.

Una sombra le atravesó el pecho.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Puedes llamar al chófer de nuevo, te llevará a donde le indiques.

El celular que se encontraba en mi bolsillo trasero, comenzó a quemarme. Era tan atractiva la oferta... Él se percató de que yo lo estaba pensando, entonces se dio la vuelta para no verme.

Gruñí.

No sabía que loca idea se traía entre manos, pero no podía irme. Estaba asustada y yo odiaba estar asustada, así que di un par de brinquitos para prepararme y me eché a correr lo más rápido que pude.

Quería voltear y ver su expresión, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Sin embargo, pasaba el tiempo y pasaba y no le escuchaba, aún así, no me giré. Hasta que la primera gota cayó en la punta de mi nariz, fue ahí cuando tuve que detenerme.

Me giré y forcé la vista, pero no lograba verlo. Había mucha gente corriendo con carriolas y algunas personas se quejaban del clima a un volumen bastante alto. Me asomaba con cautela, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo es que se había perdido en un camino recto?!

Comencé a regresar en su búsqueda, procurando no chocar con los demás corredores, y entonces lo vi; saliendo detrás de un anuncio rectangular que se hallaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos. Sonreía juguetón mientras trotaba en mi dirección, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron su rostro se iluminó. Tuve que desviar la mirada por un instante para centrarme.

\- ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Hice un puchero.

Por otro lado; Edward, mientras más acortaba la distancia que existía entre él y yo, más disminuía su velocidad, indicandome con eso que iba a detenerse. Descansé las palmas sobre las rodillas y suspiré de alivio, pero entonces él sonrió malicioso y aumentó el ritmo. En menos de un minuto ya me había pasado.

Todavía no comprendía lo que había sucedido, pero sus carcajadas me permitían ver la verdad. Me había engañado.

Tomé aire y me quedé de pie, mirando como se alejaba.

¡Cabrón!

Me mordí la lengua y comencé a correr de nuevo.

\- ¡Tramposo!

Le grité, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera escucharme.

El sudor chorreaba con diligencia en mis párpados, cegándome, pero no podía detenerme...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve a casi cinco metros de él, pero después de lo que había parecido una eternidad por fin pude alcanzarlo. A este punto la lluvia ya caía a cántaros, empapándonos de la cabeza a los pies. La gente corría de un lado para el otro; escabulléndose de las afiladas garras de la tormenta, y algunas parejas jóvenes y otros tantos grupos de amigos, disfrutaban de ella, chapoteando con el agua.

\- ¡Maldición, sabía que llovería!

Protesté, y no paré de hacerlo en ningún momento. Mas tuve que detenerme cuando caí en la cuenta de que eso sólo divertía a Edward.

Le miraba de vez en vez, ya sin aliento; su cabello caía sobre su frente al igual que una sopa, y supongo que el mío debía de estar peor. Los gorros no servían de nada.

\- ¡Quiero irme!

Gimoteé. Ya sentía las piernas rígidas, estaba exhausta.

Lo que sea que él estuviera pensando al hacer esto, era una verdadera locura. El frío se colaba en mis huesos, haciendo mi movimiento un poco más pausado. Pero gracias al cielo, o al infierno, o a quién sea, después de una hora y quince minutos, me dijo que habíamos llegado.

Apenas y podía ver los árboles a mi alrededor, la lluvia era demasiado intensa; finita y abundante. Era como una cortina de agua que te impedía ver más allá de tu nariz.

Empero, sin importar nada, llegamos al lugar, y antes de acercarnos lo suficiente el uno del otro, él se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó, dejando escapar el aire por la boca.

\- Estoy bien. – Le dije, jadeante. Los dientes me castañeaban.

Edward comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dando un par de saltos para evitar un calambre, intenté hacer lo mismo, pero no pude. El frío me consumía.

\- ¿Y?

Preguntó, de súbito.

\- ¿Y qué?

Mi respiración ya casi estaba por normalizarse por completo, pero el frío y el agua empeoraban todo. No dejaba de temblar.

\- ¿Fue como pensabas?

Enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿En serio no recuerdas?

Torcí el gesto.

Edward me miró de reojo y resopló, escéptico.

\- Una noche, la quinta noche después de conocernos. - Comenzó, titubeante. - Fui a verte, estaba algo ebrio… - Admitió. - Me preparaste un café, y estuviste en silencio, no me reclamaste nada, ni me diste un sermón, sólo cuidaste de mí. - Media sonrisa atravesó su rostro, dejándome boquiabierta. - Entonces, tuve curiosidad, no sé si por el alcohol, o porque, si ya para entonces me parecías brillante, pero… Pregunté cuáles eran tus diez citas perfectas, y la décima; fue correr con el chico al que amabas una larga distancia, dijiste que si ambos llegaban a la meta siempre estarían juntos. - Hice una mueca. A veces podía ser tan boba. - Era algo tonto, algo que yo jamás haría. - Frunció el ceño antes de continuar. - Y, también dijiste que no habías visitado este sitio, así que pensé que sería el lugar indicado. - Mordió su labio inferior y acto seguido, chasqueó la boca. - Creo que la lluvia nos aumenta el mérito.

Estaba pasmada, y no sólo por mirarlo y escuchar su melódica voz. Desde el día en que había sucedido lo de la bruja de Rosalie, lo escuchaba y lo veía lejano, no obstante, en este momento parecía Edward, el cándido Edward, el que utilizó caramelos extra ácidos para besarme.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, recordaba esa noche, pero… ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

\- Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera has podido admirar el paisaje, estabas tan molesta.

Su boca se torció en lo que parecía una sonrisa, era obvio que había algo que le incomodaba y que no estaba diciendo. Me quedé callada y agaché la cabeza para evitar que las gotas de lluvia impactaran contra mi rostro.

\- Y eres lo bastante soberbia como para mirar a tu alrededor ahora que lo he mencionado.

Torcí el gesto. ¡Está bien, en parte tenía razón! Había sido una puñetera berrinchuda, pero no tenía porque alardear.

\- Basta.

Le ordené.

\- ¿Y? ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Fue tan romántico como creías que lo sería?

Petulante, levanté la cabeza.

\- Edward, creo que esto no es del todo correcto. Tu y yo…

Me disponía a darle un santo sermón, pero él ya lo venía venir y supo impedirlo con rapidez.

\- Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo nada aún. Sólo quiero que sepas que escuché todo lo que decías. - Sonrío. - Pero, no fue tan sencillo como creías. Te quejaste todo el tiempo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, allí estaba, diciéndolo con todas sus letras. ¡Que te jodan con tus malditos aires de sabiduría!

\- Es cierto, te quejaste. _¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Está lloviendo! ¡Moriré!_ \- Dijo, haciendo una perfecta imitación de mi voz, fue inevitable no reír.

¡Ahh! Tenía que aceptarlo y no ser una auténtica estúpida. Estaba en lo correcto, pero no se lo diría. En estos casos, el silencio también era el mejor aliado. Ahora que lo analizaba, el silencio era muy rentable.

Suspiré.

Puede que si no se nos dice que estamos en una escena romántica, nos comportemos como unos verdaderos idiotas. Creo que, anhelaba demasiadas cosas intentado con eso demostrar algo, sin ser consciente del significado real. Correr junto a la persona que amas; la escena en sí es preciosa. Pero al verla, se nos olvida lo cansado, se nos olvida el esfuerzo que se debe emplear, se nos olvida que quizá no tenemos la condición física y mental para hacerlo...

 _¡Maldito Edward Cullen!_

\- Creo que debo comenzar a temerle a tu memoria. - Le dije después de un rato largo.

Él sonrió y me paso el brazo por encima de los hombros, alzando el rostro directo hacia las gotas de lluvia.

\- Sí, deberías. - Percibía su tensión, no estaba seguro de si era correcto tocarme, y desde luego que no lo era, pero lo permití.

Tragué saliva, acción que se me dificultó. Todavía tenía sed, y ahora mucho más. Era como tener una lija en vez de lengua.

Permanecimos en mutismo total durante varios minutos más, aunque no estoy cien por ciento segura de la cantidad. No quería comenzar a quejarme de nuevo, lo mejor a estas alturas era permanecer callada. Otra vez el silencio cuidando de mí.

La lluvia arreciaba a cada momento, como queriendo vengarse de mí. Escuchaba las gotas de agua impactar contra el césped, el sonido era un tanto estruendoso pero no hasta el punto de ser molesto.

Nuestras pisadas salpicaban nuestra ropa, y ya no interesaba. Estaba empapada.

\- Se supone que el auto estaría aquí.

Dijo, luego de un instante.

\- ¿Se supone? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Eché una miradilla hacia el extenso panorama, y lo único que era capaz de ver era vegetación.

Más adelante, una pareja atravesaba nuestra misma situación; el chico se había quitado el suéter color azul marino y lo sostenía firmemente sobre la cabeza de la chica para que esta no se mojara. Era una ridiculez, el agua se filtraba por todos lados, pero la chica sonreía feliz. Después de todo, es verdad lo que dicen por ahí, lo que importa es la intención.

Observé a Edward a hurtadillas, se le veía perdido y molesto. Se había equivocado de lugar.

\- Te equivocaste de sitio. - Le reproché.

\- No. El chófer se equivocó, ha de estar esperando en otro lugar.

Rodé los ojos.

\- ¿No me crees? - Preguntó, ofendido.

Lo miré directo a los ojos por unos segundos y suspiré. Caminé hasta la orilla de la vía y me senté en la pista, abrazándome a mis piernas. ¿Cómo es que toda la gente ha desaparecido? Parece ser que solamente nos encontramos Edward, yo, y la pareja besucona del otro lado del camino.

\- Si le dijiste que viniera aquí, tiene que venir ¿o no? - Enterré el rostro en las rodillas y me concentré en tararear una canción que tenía pegada en la cabeza desde hace dos días. Eso me ayudaría a ahuyentar el frío.

Todo el tiempo transcurrido, había escuchado a Edward removerse inquieto a mi lado. A veces se incorporaba y después volvía a sentarse, así todo el tiempo. Realmente tenía frío.

\- Ojalá no tarde mucho más, o moriré de pulmonía.

Dijo con voz ahogada.

Esperaba lo mismo. Afortunadamente fue así, el auto llegó quince minutos después. Me había estirado para buscar a la pareja y ofrecerles un aventón, pero no estaban. Quizá habían optado por caminar.

¡Ahh! ¡Bendita calefacción!

Me contraje del puro gusto, sin embargo, Edward con el tiempo, fue empeorando.

Durante el trayecto, el chofer se había dedicado a disculparse una y otra vez, hasta que por fin nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Edward, en donde rápidamente el portón fue abierto. Ignoré los golpes de los periodistas en cristales y puertas, y también ignoré sus gritos cuando se percataron de que yo me encontraba dentro con Edward casi inconsciente.

Un lío más. ¿Ahora cómo saldría de aquí?

Si hubiera descubierto a tiempo que nos dirigíamos hasta aquí... Contemplé a Edward y negué con la cabeza. No, no podía dejarlo así. Él me miró con disimulo, intentando alzar la cabeza para verme de frente. Luchaba por sonreír, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas que digamos. La lluvia lo había molido. Su codo derecho rozaba delicadamente mi brazo, los violentos temblores no se detenían y yo comenzaba a preocuparme. Yo me sentía mucho mejor, pero él. Estaba muy mal.

Salí del auto y enseguida Emmett se apresuró a ayudarme. Lo único bueno de todo esto, era que la lluvia ya era apenas visible; de hecho el cielo comenzaba a despejarse.

¿Qué es esto?

No estábamos tan lejos de Central Park como para que hubiera este cambio de clima repentino. ¿¡Qué le estamos haciendo al planeta?!

Dejé ir un suspiro repleto de decepción.

El cabello se pegaba a mis mejillas, y todavía sentía un poco entumecidos los dedos de las manos.

\- Gracias.

Le dije a Emmett, cuando conseguimos recostar a Edward en el sofá.

\- Volveré cuando me llame.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

\- Dijo que cuando llegara, me fuera.

Refunfuñó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los periodistas?

Lo escuché resoplar.

\- Ellos no entrarán. Hasta luego, señorita.

Pude encontrar algo de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no le tome importancia, lo cierto es que... No tenía importancia.

Me quedé pensativa un momento, la incomodidad comenzaba a crecer en mi estómago y se desplazaba rápidamente hacia mi nuca. Estar aquí después de semanas era... Agotador.

Suspiré. La casa estaba hecha un desastre y olía bastante mal. Absolutamente todo estaba en el suelo: bolsitas de papas, cajas de pizza, restos de pizzas, papelitos de hamburguesas, cientos de películas y series esparcidos por doquier, ropa, trastos sucios... ¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?!

Arrugué la nariz.

\- LLamaré a un doctor - le dije a Edward, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

\- No, sólo necesito quitarme esto y darme un baño. - Ocultó el rostro en uno de los almohadones para toser. - Tu también debes hacerlo.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme, abrió los ojos con pesadez y me señaló con el dedo índice; el cual no pudo mantener en el aire ni medio segundo.

\- Te ayudaré.

Le dije sin más.

\- No.

Se quejó.

\- No quiero hacerlo difícil para ti.

Apreté los labios.

Edward tosió un par de veces más. Estaba a punto de ir a preparar algo de té, pero la sedosidad de su voz me detuvo.

\- No después de lo que te pediré...

Me balanceé sobre mis talones.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y descansó el brazo izquierdo en su frente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Insistí.

Repentinamente, se estiró para aferrarse a mi mano. Su agarre era débil, delicado...

Parecía afligido.

\- Bella. - Su lengua acarició mi nombre con reverencia. - No me dejes ahora.

Suplicó.

Me quedé boquiabierta, mirándolo. Mirando la palidez de sus labios.

\- Edward...

Intenté safarme de su agarre, pero éste se volvió sólido al igual que el metal.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas.

Me rogó, mordiendo su labio inferior, conteniendo con ese insignificante gesto el llanto que ya corría sigiloso por sus mejillas.

La lluvia... La lluvia no era lo que lo tenía enfermo.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Tenía pensado subir el capítulo mucho antes, pero así resultó._

 _ **Les agradezco su paciencia y el tiempo que le dan a esta historia.**_

 _También, quiero mandarle un abrazo gigante a todas las chicas que ya son mamás, e igualmente a todas las que no lo son. No olviden que todas las mujeres son unas valiosas guerreras, no teman demostrarlo._

 _Un beso._

 _Anabelle._


	28. Terapia (Especial V)

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Especial V**

 **Edward POV.**

* * *

 _No es que muera de amor, muero de ti._

 _Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti,_

 _de urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,_

 _de, mi alma de ti y de mi boca_

 _y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti._

 _Muero de ti y de mí, muero de ambos, de nosotros, de ese,_

 _desgarrado, partido,_

 _me muero, te muero, lo morimos._

 _Morimos en mi cuarto en que estoy solo,_

 _en mi cama en que faltas,_

 _en la calle donde mi brazo va vacío,_

 _en el cine y los parques, los tranvías,_

 _los lugares donde mi hombro acostumbra tu cabeza_

 _y mi mano tu mano_

 _y todo yo te sé como yo mismo._

 _No es que muera de amor..._

 _Jaime Sabines._

* * *

 _Duele tanto lastimarte._

 _Ya no gritas más._

 _Estás silenciosamente desecha._

 _No quiero perderte._

 _Pero de alguna manera sé... que nunca me dejarás._

 _Porque fuiste hecha para mí._

 _De alguna manera haré que veas lo feliz que me haces._

 _No puedo vivir esta vida sin ti a mi lado._

 _Te necesito para sobrevivir._

 _Lo siento._

 _Nunca quise lastimarte._

 _Forgive Me - Evanescence._

* * *

 **Terapia.**

\- ¿Y cómo han sido estos días?

Me pregunta el hombre caucásico con voz cauta.

Inhalé antes de contestar.

\- Confusos. Bella y yo casi no nos hablamos.

Respondí a modo de queja sin poder mantener la conexión con su gélida y penetrante mirada. El señor Dwyer delineó su labio superior con los dedos y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Rosalie?

Escuchar su nombre tan claro y fuerte provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera lentamente; reconocía el dolor, pero había habitado dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo que casi pasaba desapercibido.

\- Le dijo a mi abogado que quiere verme para llegar a una especie de acuerdo, pero yo no confío en ella. - Tragué saliva. - No quiero verla.

\- ¿Has sentido un cambio desde nuestra primera cita? - Me preguntó, haciendo un par de ademanes refinados al pronunciar las palabras. - ¿Crees que podamos hablar más sobre la relación que mantuviste con Rosalie en esta ocasión?

Estaba seguro de que más de dos líneas rectas se habían apoderado de mi frente, que se encontraba cubierta casi en su totalidad por mis cabellos. Eran dos preguntas completamente diferentes, así que no sabía cómo debía responder. Medité en silencio por más de cinco segundos y todavía no conseguía descubrir la trampa en aquél par de incógnitas.

\- Me he sentido mucho más tranquilo. – Le dije con certeza. – Y… - Vacilé. - Pregunte lo que quiera.

Le dije, suprimiendo el nerviosismo que se había quedado atascado en mi garganta.

Él me miró suspicaz, y se tomó un momento antes de continuar.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que la relación comenzó a ser dañina para ti?

Tomé aire, y fulminé con la mirada la costosísima obra de arte que se encontraba justo en el centro del muro que te guiaba hasta la salida; no creía estar seguro de que esa fuera una buena ubicación para ella, el espiral de manchas difusas me provocaba tensión. Pero al contemplarla con detenimiento, es inevitable no sentirme tragado por el marco, y luego de tres respiraciones ya estoy lo suficientemente perdido y vulnerable como para continuar en mis cabales. Quizá, el provocar inestabilidad sea su verdadero propósito.

\- No lo sé, no podría decirle un día o una fecha. A decir verdad, fueron mis amigos los que empezaron a notar que algo no iba bien.

Contesté, conciso.

\- ¿Qué clase de comentarios hacían?

Suspiré.

Ya no podía ocultar la sudoración de mis manos, pero prefería sentirla y distraerme en ella a pensar demasiado en lo que contestaría.

\- De un momento a otro, se dieron cuenta de que siempre tenía moretones por todas partes y que mi afición por la bebida se había disparado hasta llegar al límite. - Alcé la mirada en dirección al techo, intentado identificar alguna textura en el, pero nada. Era liso, simplemente liso. - También decían que me había convertido en un fumador en potencia, que ya no me reunía con ellos, que ya no me gustaba salir. Prácticamente, decían que me había convertido en otra persona.

Cerré los ojos, hasta que su voz volvió para ponerme alerta.

\- ¿Y cómo reaccionabas ante todo eso?

Arrugué la nariz.

\- Al principio me quedaba pasmado. Yo sabía que los moretones eran evidentes, yo podía verlos; pero era como si nunca hubiesen sucedido, como si simplemente hubiesen llegado a mi cuerpo. Lo tomaba como algo místico e inexplicable. Sin embargo, Garrett comenzó a preocuparse y habló conmigo, fue ahí cuando no pude negarlo más. La causante de todo era ella, aunque no fui capaz de admitirlo frente a él.

Asintió, animándome a continuar mientras cruzaba la pierna con sigilo.

\- Pero cuando la veía, la quería todavía más. Era imposible alejarme de ella, la necesitaba. Necesitaba tocarla, escuchar su voz, sentirla a un lado de mí…

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por mi mejilla izquierda hasta caer en mi sudadera, y detrás de ella vinieron muchas más.

\- Todo debió empeorar cuando ya tenías conciencia de la realidad. – Me dijo, y yo ni siquiera pude asentir, pero tenía razón. – Actualmente, ¿qué es lo que más te causa dolor? ¿Cuál es el recuerdo más lacerante de ella en tu mente?

Mi estómago dio un vuelco que me hizo contraer del espanto, y el oxígeno me comenzó a faltar. Tuve que ponerme de pie para no desmayarme; Phil ni se inmutó ante mi rápido movimiento, él solamente me observaba y guardaba la calma, lo cual agradecí, pues estaba demasiado ofuscado. Cualquier tipo de vibración empeoraría mi estado.

\- Cuando cumplimos cuatro meses de noviazgo... - Comencé a relatar, haciendo pausas eternas. - Ella me llevó a un sitio; exactamente a un departamento de su mismo edificio. - Mis labios se humedecieron con las lágrimas, pero no pude disfrutar del exquisito sabor salado proveniente de ellas. - Yooooooo - Dije en un susurro, alargando mi voz lo más que pude. - No sabía que pasaba cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta…

Las lágrimas ahora eran sollozos, sollozos viejos e imparables de lo que nunca había dicho.

\- Entonces, un hombre delgado y de cabello castaño abrió de un tirón, me miró y sonrió para sí mismo. Él sí sabía lo que venía. – Hice una mueca y me recargué en el muro más próximo para no caerme. El recuerdo era limpio, puro e imborrable. Ninguna noche había conseguido evadirlo, ninguna; hasta que conocí a Bella, hasta que la quise, hasta que la amé pude dejar de mirar atrás, pero ahora… Los recuerdos estaban más presentes que nunca, aniquilándome, hiriéndome, haciéndome pedazos. – Rosalie… - Murmuré con labios temblorosos. Su nombre se perdía en mi lengua, adormeciéndola, como si de una droga se tratase. – Rosalie miró todo el tiempo. - Intenté pasar saliva, pero era imposible debido a los gemidos desesperados que se escapaban de mi garganta. - Su expresión... – Dejé caer el rostro entre mis manos, ocultándome a causa de la vergüenza. – Ella estaba feliz, y yo lo hice por ella. Por verla sonreír.

La voz se me quebró en la última oración, y no pude seguir.

\- ¿Puedes decirme exactamente lo que sucedió?

Me pidió con voz dura.

Negué.

\- Edward; ella no puede dañarte más si tu lo decides, pero guardar todo ese dolor, todos esas emociones, nunca te permitirán ser feliz y libre. La relación que mantuviste con ella, destruyó por completo la idea que tenías de una pareja, del amor en sí mismo, de los sentimientos. Y si quieres recuperarte, debes aceptar todo lo que sucedió. Porque sucedió y huir de ello no arreglará nada.

Él estaba en lo correcto, por eso había venido aquí. Para mejorar, y si no hablaba con la verdad, esto no funcionaría.

\- Tuve relaciones sexuales con ese hombre.

Grité lo más alto que pude, y me abracé a mí mismo, frenando el violento movimiento de mi cuerpo que se meneaba de un lado para el otro.

Él hizo una pausa breve, dándome tiempo para recuperarme. Lo observé por medio segundo y vi la duda en su rostro, no sabía si seguir o detenerse aquí. No sabía si yo podría soportarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que paremos?

Negué con violencia. Es mejor recibir el golpe de lleno, sentir como se rompen todos y cada uno de los huesos y ligamentos, es mejor eso a pasar por todo ello lentamente a modo de tortura. Yo no planeaba venir y repetir esto una y otra vez.

\- Bien. – Tomó aire. - ¿Fue una relación consensual? – Me preguntó directamente con voz pausada.

Apreté los labios. Recordaba su piel, su aroma, la destable sensación de su lengua sobre mi piel, sobre mi sexo... y me daban náuseas. Recordaba estar sobre la cama con el culo al aire, sollozando silenciosamente sobre mi antebrazo.

\- No. No lo fue.

Intenté atrapar mi labio inferior con los dientes para acallar mis chillidos, pero el intento fue en vano y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Esto me sobrepasaba.

Phil se levantó de inmediato y acudió hasta donde yo me encontraba. Me sujetó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo.

\- ¡Tienes que parar esto! ¡Ya no puedes permitirlo, ya no debes caer! ¡Ella no tiene el control de tu vida, tú lo tienes! Eres una persona valiosa, Edward.

Dijo con firmeza para despertarme, para sacarme del trance, y posteriormente me ayudó a poner de pie. Me guió nuevamente hasta el cómodo y pálido sofá y se acomodó a mi lado adoptando la gracia de una estatua, a la espera de que yo me calmara.

Todo eso había sido suprimido por años, nunca me había permitido recordarlo del todo. Estaba altamente prohibido hacerlo, pero debía escucharlo. Esto debía terminar, yo tenía que ponerle fin.

\- ¿Crees que algún día pueda querer a alguien como se debe?

Susurré con voz débil, mientras sorbía por la nariz.

Phil estiró la mano hasta su escritorio, y en un gesto poco más que amable me colocó una caja de pañuelos sobre las piernas. Tomé un par y tallé mi rostro con fuerza.

\- Yo creo que ya lo haces. Viniste aquí, desesperado por ayuda. Te sentías culpable y dolido por lo sucedido con la señorita Bella. Hay ocasiones en que el amor nos da valor, y el cariño que sientes por ella, te lleno del valor suficiente como para afrontar tu más grande monstruo: tú mismo. Aún así, no debes depender de nadie para estar bien, Edward. Es correcto que el amor nos motive, pero no es correcto que sea nuestra base. Tienes que aprender eso.

Me dijo con diligencia.

\- Pero no quiero perderla.

Confesé, apartándome el mechón de cabello que picaba mis ojos.

\- En una relación, ambos tienen la misma potencia en la voz. Si ella decide que puede superar la herida que le causaste sin rencor y desconfianza, y tu ya estás en condiciones de tener una relación, entonces todo podría salir bien; pero es todo dependiendo de ustedes, de sus decisiones individuales y en conjunto. Ahora, lo único que puedes hacer es ser paciente, contigo mismo y con ella. Trata de centrarte en ti, en lo que sientes, ya que… Debes sanar para que ambos puedan compartir su vida, si es que los dos así lo desean.

Moví la cabeza un par de veces, comprendiendo sus palabras.

\- ¿Cree que estuvo mal haberle pedido que no se fuera? - Me tallé los ojos para aclarar mi visión, poco a poco el llanto se desvanecía. - Poner como excusa mi carrera para retenerla, no estuvo bien.

Phil, resopló.

\- No pienses en ella como si fuera una persona que no es capaz de pensar y de tomar decisiones. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que hiciste, y decidió quedarse. Ya sea por no querer perjudicar tu carrera o por algo más, eso es algo que sólo ella sabe. Pero no sería prudente por parte de ninguno de los dos, volver. No por ahora.

Sorbí por la nariz, nuevamente.

\- He tratado de darle espacio, únicamente nos vemos dos horas al día durante la cena. Cruzamos palabras para lo indispensable, como ella me lo pidió… He respetado su decisión.

El pecho me ardía, pero era mejor no tomarle atención a aquél síntoma. Después de mi confesión, las cosas debían mejorar, no empeorar. Tener una crisis nerviosa ya no podía estar en mis planes. O, eso pensaría cada que viniera aquí. Tal vez, un día ya podría hablar y pensar con calma al mirar atrás, aunque fervientemente anhelaba que eso no fuera necesario.

\- Eso es lo que debes hacer. Recuperarte y dejar que ella se recupere. La relación entre ustedes dos también empezó bastante mal, incluso llegaste a agredirla y eso no se puede borrar. No se puede olvidar. Debes sanar, debes recuperarte y poner todo de tu parte en ello. No intentes convencerla de que eres diferente, tú mismo conviértete en la persona que quieres y que debes ser. Haz lo correcto. Y deja de culparte por lo ocurrido. Somos humanos, nos equivocamos, eso no está mal. Pero si debemos tener conciencia de que los errores dañan, a nosotros mismos tanto como a los demás. No intentes borrarlo, pero si haz cosas más grandes, haz más, haz algo que contrarreste el dolor. Y nunca retrocedas. Es sencillo convencerse de estar en pie, pero los malos hábitos siempre están ahí, forman parte de nosotros. Y tienes que aprender a decir: no.

Asentí. Él era muy bueno, decía las cosas de una forma tan sencilla que era imposible no entender.

\- No te dejes llevar por los impulsos del daño. Piensa las cosas y elige, no importa si tardas un poco en evaluar la situación, sólo hazlo y después elige. Trata de pensar y elegir, siempre pensar y elegir. - Hizo una mueca. - Pero, tampoco se trata de quedarse estancado pensando. - Me advirtió. - Cualquier tipo de exceso es malo.

Me quedé con esa última frase, de hecho todo el día estuvo retumbándome en la cabeza sigilosamente.

 _"Cualquier tipo de exceso es malo"_ Suena a cliché, pero es más difícil de entender de lo que parece.

Conduje a toda la velocidad que el tráfico me lo permitía, no quería llegar a casa en estas condiciones pero ver a Bella sería lo único que podría calmarme ahora del todo. Hubiera querido llegar y poder contarle mi día, poder contarle los avances que he tenido, poder contarle tantas cosas, pero...

Llegué al portón de la casa, y suspiré cuando escuché los gritos de los periodistas al ver mi auto. La situación era insoportable, pero no debía quejarme. Ignoré sus molestos y violentos alaridos todo lo que pude, hasta que crucé la puerta de la casa.

En un instante la vi, caminando hacia mi dirección con un cucharón plateado en la mano. El olor del ajo, la cebolla y el comino se colaron por mis fosas nasales y rápidamente me sentí más tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí, mirándola por un largo minuto. Llevaba ropa de descanso, no estaba usando zapatos ni calcetines y la melena negra la llevaba atada en un chongo bastante improvisado.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Me preguntó con ojos curiosos y yo asentí.

Este era nuestro momento del día: la cena. Era lo único que compartíamos desde que había vuelto.

Colocamos los platos, los vasos, los manteles individuales a rayas verticales blancas y negras, las servilletas de tela y los cubiertos, en absoluto silencio, como solíamos hacerlo.

\- Experimenté un poco.

Me advirtió cuando mi plato estuvo servido.

No lo pensé ni un momento cuando la cuchara ya estaba rebosante de comida en mi boca. El sabor era un tanto picante y al final te dejaba un pequeño dejo de dulzor. Sonreí, esto me recordaba bastante a mi madre.

Sonreí. Sonreí. Sonreí. Sonreí. Sonreí.

Bella mantenía una expresión escéptica al ver como engullía con dicha el tercer plato, y hubiera comido uno más si el exquisito manjar no se hubiese terminado.

\- ¿No habías comido en todo el día?

Me preguntó con enfado. Sonreí al percatarme de su preocupación.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No tuve tiempo.

Ella asintió pensativa, tenía el rostro colorado a causa del fogón. Me gustaba verla así, tan natural…

Creo que cocinar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, aparte de ver series, películas, leer, comer, y cantar. COCINAR. COCINAR. COCINAR. La palabra revoloteaba en mi cabeza. Algo debía de haber ahí...

Le obsequié mi sonrisa más sincera a modo de agradecimiento por la comida, y comencé a levantar los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y luego lavarlos. Pero ella me detuvo.

\- Te ves cansado, yo lo haré.

Me dijo, colocandose frente a mí. Su cercanía me tomó por sorpresa y de inmediato retrocedí. No quería que se sintiera incómoda.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- No, yo lo haré.

\- Está bien.

Sonrió. No hubo que rogarle mucho.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, cuando una tierna lucecita saltó en sus hermosos ojos.

\- Oye… ¿Tú dejaste esto en la mesa? ¿Es para mí?

Me preguntó, agitando frente a mi rostro un pequeño peluche de no más de quince centímetros de la pantera rosa.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No.

Fue lo único que pude decirle.

Ella frunció el ceño, y después apretó los labios.

\- Quizá fue…

No terminó la frase, pues debió ver el pánico dibujado en mi rostro.

Últimamente Jacob se paseaba por la casa como si fuera suya. No había día en que no encontrara un pretexto para venir. Comenzaba a pensar que la idea de retomar el proyecto del disco era para alejarme de aquí, pero no podía quejarme. Después de todo, la música era gran parte de mi vida.

El resto de la noche me la pasé encerrado en mi estudio, tocando una de mis preciadas guitarras (no había una que quisiera más que a la otra), la misma pieza una y otra vez. Ya debería dormir.

Me levanté, cerré la puerta con llave y comencé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, debían pasar de las once de la noche.

Estiré los brazos hacía el techo, manteniéndolos así por casi un minuto y me dispuse a cruzar la sala. La televisión continúa encendida, pero Bella ya se encuentra más que dormida, aún así, sé que si apago las luces o el televisor ella despertara, así que opto por dejar todo tal y como está.

Me acerqué y la observé por un momento. Sus cabellos rodean su rostro, el flequillo le ha crecido y casi le cubre los ojos, aunque ahora éste se encuentra disperso dejándole descubierta una pequeña parte de su casi inexistente frente. No sé porqué, pero las puntas se ven más secas de lo habitual.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, murmuró algo indescifrable y se dio la vuelta, privándome de su belleza. La cobijé con cautela y ella se encogió al percibir el calor.

Me aplaqué la melena con las manos, me di la vuelta y sin dejar de mirarla rodeé el sofá para encaminarme a las escaleras.

\- Bella. Bella.

Canturreé su nombre, ya recostado en la cama. Y di mil vueltas antes de por fin quedarme dormido, pero mi descanso ha parecido más un pestañeo, pues no he alcanzado ni a tocar la tan ansiada tranquilidad, cuando mi molesta alarma me comienza a taladrar la cabeza. Le doy un manotazo y el ruido se detiene; quiero seguir en cama, estoy exhausto, pero tengo que ir a ensayar. Las coreografías que he elegido no son nada fáciles.

\- ¡Vamos!

Me aliento a mi mismo.

Son exactamente las cinco de la mañana. Ya no me da tiempo de tomar un baño.

Me levanto de un salto, y con prontitud hago la cama. Oculto mi ropa sucia en un cajón del clóset para que Bella no la encuentre (Ésa mujer quiere lavar todo lo que ve), y me apresuro a enfundarme un pantalón deportivo, una playera sin mangas y la cómoda sudadera gris que Alice me regaló la navidad pasada.

\- Esa bribona. - Sonreí, recordando sus pícaras facciones.

Mientras preparo mi mochila, recibo la llamada de Emmett. La camioneta de la Agencia ha llegado por mí. Bajo las escaleras y cuando llego a la sala, lo primero que escucho son los ronquidos de Bella.

Sonreí de lado a lado. Tenía que grabar esto, pero otro día, con más tiempo.

\- Tonta.

Murmuré.

Contemplándola por un instante, llenándome de su calidez. Así podría soportar el día de hoy.

Suspiré, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder salir de ahí.

\- Edward.

Me llamó Emmett, cuando cerré la puerta.

\- Han dicho que esto es para la señorita Bella. Lo dejaron en la Agencia el día de ayer. - Me informó, entregándome un paquete.

Enarqué una ceja.

Era una caja de chocolates extranjeros, y unos muy caros. En un santiamén me convencí de que se trataba de un obsequio de Jacob, y ese detalle picaba y cavaba todavía más en mi curiosidad.

Retiré el fino listón color fiusha, rayé el sello de seguridad con una tarjeta de crédito que velozmente saqué de mi cartera y abrí la caja. Al ver el contenido, no pude hacer más que dejarla caer. Se trataba de un cachorro recién nacido con las tripas de fuera, rodeado por cientos de chocolates y pétalos de flor.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Le grité a Emmett a la cara, quien se hallaba estupefacto a mi lado. Esto no podía ser. ¿Quién había mandado esto? ¿Las anti-fans habían llegado tan lejos?

Negué con la cabeza. Esto tenía que arreglarlo con Esme.

\- ¿Quién lo recibió?

\- En recepción y Esme lo aprobó.

Dijo, con voz robotizada.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Gruñí.

\- Quédate, y no le digas nada.

\- Pero debo ir con usted, los periodistas…

\- ¡Dije que te quedes!

Rugí.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me abrió paso para que pudiera irme.

\- ¡Malditos locos de mierda! ¡PUTA GENTE PSICÓTICA!

El camino hasta la Agencia se me hizo más largo de lo habitual, pues en cierto momento, los insultos comenzaron a escasear.

¿Quién era capaz de eso?

Algo teníamos que hacer con las anti-fans, estaban llegando demasiado lejos. ¿Qué se creían?

¿Por qué odiaban a Bella por volver conmigo? ¿Por qué lo hacían?

Ni siquiera sabían toda la situación.

¿Creen que no se valora sólo por volver conmigo? ¿Creen que no es digna de ser mujer por eso?

Resoplé.

El mundo estaba muy mal, muy mal. Comenzando por mi existencia.

Al llegar a la Agencia, lo primero que hago es buscar a Esme. Irónicamente, al abrirse las puertas del elevador, la veo.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Le digo, ella me sonríe maternal, pero al escuchar el tono de mi voz, supo que algo iba mal. La guié hasta una esquina del edificio y en voz muy baja, le expliqué lo sucedido. Ella no daba crédito a mis palabras, pero era obvio que esto no era una broma.

\- Averiguaremos quién fue.

Dijo, buscando calmarme.

\- Mientras tanto, ella no debe saber nada.

Repliqué.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor, no tenemos porque asustarla. Hay que encargarnos de esto y ya, pero no la involucremos.

Al ver mi súplica y desesperación, no pudo negarse. Después de todo, yo tenía experiencia con estas cosas.

El transcurso del día, los ensayos... Todo el rato no había hecho más que equivocarme, era imposible concentrarme. Tenía que irme, tenía que saber cómo estaba ella. Tenía que verla.

\- Me iré. – Le dije a Esme, quien hizo un gesto de comprensión con la mano.

\- Discúlpame con los muchachos, mañana compensaré el tiempo. Ahora no puedo concentrarme.

\- Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No. Hablamos mañana.

Ella se acercó, me envolvió en un tierno abrazo y correspondí a su gesto, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a modo de despedida.

\- Gracias.

Susurré antes de irme.

\- ¡Puta madre!

No he querido hacerlo, pero todo el trayecto de regreso a casa me he dormido. Soy un puto costal de estrés. Debo llamarle a Phil para decirle que no podré asistir a nuestra cita el día de hoy. ¡Mierda! Ya sentía sus regaños escociéndome el oído.

Ya empezaba a buscar su número privado en el directorio del celular, cuando el portón comenzó a abrirse. Bajé del auto con agilidad, y Emmett se acercó a mí de inmediato.

\- Todo está bien.

Me aseguró, pero eso yo no lo sabré hasta que la vea.

\- La señorita no ha salido.

\- Gracias, Emmett. Puedes irte, me quedaré.

Él asintió.

\- El señor Black está aquí. – Dijo a regañadientes antes de marcharse.

Un ataque de rabia me recorrió el espinazo pero intenté controlarme, y decidí no entrar a la casa hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando al fin lo hice, abrí la puerta y caminé vacilante hasta llegar a la sala de estar en donde esperaba encontrarlos. Pero no, no había nadie allí. Miré escaleras arriba pero enseguida deseché la idea.

No, ella no permitiría que él subiera…

Desesperado y lleno de agobio, continué caminando y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina, los vi.

Jacob y yo intercambiamos miradas, pero Bella, a quién yo quería ver, se encontraba de espaldas a mi. Él sonrió a medias jactancioso, se agachó para depositar un beso en la frente de ella y después la rodeó en un enérgico abrazo. Ella con lentitud correspondió, y así fué. Se quedaron inmóviles por un largo rato.

Dolido, doy un paso hacia atrás y otro y otro.

Esto es lo correcto, debo retroceder.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan su Review! Ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar, espero que eso sea una buena noticia. Ya saben que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios, todos los tomo en cuenta y se quedan grabados en mi mente._

 _Ahora, ya conocemos un poco más de Edward y el porqué de gran parte de su comportamiento. Todos tenemos un pasado, todos tenemos un monstruo por enfrentar, y espero que él salga ganador._

 _Un saludo y un abrazo a todos los que leen esta historia. Se les quiere._

 _Besos._

 _Anabelle._


	29. Progresivo

_Es más fácil perdonar a los demás por haberse equivocado que por tener razón._

 _\- Albus Dumbledore._

 _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe. - JK Rowling._

* * *

 _Quédate toda la noche._

 _Con las cosas que puedes hacer, que no harás, pero que podrías._

 _El potencial que tienes y que nunca podrás ver..._

 _Haz lo que te digo y yo te haré bien._

 _Personas con las que has estado antes, que ya no quieres cerca nunca más._

 _Bebe un poco más y te haré mía._

 _Manteniéndote lejos, en lo profundo de mi corazón._

 _Separada del resto, como me gustas más._

 _Y mantengo las cosas que ya olvidaste._

 _Con tus manos en el aire, esperando finalmente ser atrapada._

 _No quebrantarán tu voluntad._

 _Yo los mantendré quietos._

 _Between the bars - Elliott Smith._

* * *

 **Progresivo.**

¿De qué se trata esta sensación extraña e incómoda que me tiene condenada a la inmovilidad? Los brazos de Jacob me estrechan con acogedora calidez, sin embargo, no podrían sentirse más lejanos de lo que es ya obvio; de hecho, la distancia emocional es tan atroz que si el aroma de su colonia costosa no estuviera colándose por mis fosas nasales, yo daría por válido el hecho de que me encontraba sola en casa, tal y como deseaba estarlo. Pero la realidad no resultaba ser tan agradable como si lo eran sus brazos... El atosigante efluvio de la dichosa 'colonia' estaba allí, así como él y su seductora presencia. Había escuchado de la boca de varias personas de distintas clases sociales, que en este pequeño mundo que se encontraba en picada directo y sin escalas hacia su destrucción, existía un pequeñísimo número de personas que se hacían querer, y otro grupo aún más diminuto que poseían la cantidad correcta de inteligencia para forzar el cariño de una manera efectiva. Y yo, todavía no decidía en donde es que encajaba Jacob, sin embargo; era evidente que él se había graduado con méritos y honores en una de las dos opciones.

Aletargada, ya de varios minutos de inacción, intenté alzar la mirada, para al menos hacer algo más, algo que no fuese respirar y pensar estupideces. No obstante; mi mejilla, que descansa impávida sobre su pecho, se niega a retirarse. Debe ser la cercanía o el firme compromiso que tengo para con el experimento, aunque ya era bien sabido que los experimentos jamás habían sido mi fuerte. ¿Por qué había accedido entonces?

Un jadeo se me escapó cuando la proximidad, ahora tan inapropiada como irritante me comenzó a dificultar la respiración. Precavida, deslicé las manos hasta colocar las palmas en sus brazos, propinándole un leve empujón para que comprendiera mi deseo. Él lo comprende de inmediato, mas su vanidad le permite titubear...

Espero y espero, a que se decida, y al final lo hace, pero no del todo. Su aliento tibio se estrella contra mi frente, provocándome un cosquilleo acompañado de una sensación que no me molesto en descifrar.

\- Esto es abusar.

Le dije, a modo de reclamo. El espacio vital de cada persona consistía entre veinte o treinta centímetros (o eso yo creía), y él, a lo mucho, se encontraba a cinco.

\- ¿Y? ¿Sentiste algo? - Me preguntó con voz anhelante y curiosa.

Torcí el gesto.

\- Creo que lo que las personas llaman "química" no puede descubrirse a través de un simple abrazo, el experimento fue tonto, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Lo único de lo que me di cuenta es de que… - Me detuve en seco. No era correcto proseguir, pero tampoco cambiaría las cosas el mencionarlo, así que continué como si nunca hubiese hecho una pausa. - Tus continuas visitas han provocado que reconozca tu aroma. – Suspiré. - Eso prueba que el frecuentar a una persona, de una u otra forma causa un repentino y escurridizo interés.

Sus labios se estiraron hasta formar sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te intereso?

Alzó una ceja.

\- Tal vez. Pero Esme y Garrett causan el mismo efecto en mí, así que…

\- ¿Entonces no es nada especial?

Inquirió.

\- Especial sí, pero no sé si de la forma que quieres. Mientras más presiones e impongas tu cercanía, más fácil me haces el rechazo. No te confundas, eres casi un gran chico.

Sonreí a medias.

\- ¿Casi?

Me preguntó incrédulo.

\- Tus aires de grandeza resultan molestos.

Le confesé sonriente.

\- Y yo que creía que eran parte de mi galantería.

Chasqueé la boca.

\- Para alguien que se crea inferior a ti.

Ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú no lo eres?

Me retó.

Resoplé. Después de verlo casi a diario y de mantener largas charlas con él, ya estaba acostumbrada a su despectiva forma de hablar. Así que, la malicia implícita en la pregunta no me molesto como debería.

\- Que tu cuenta bancaria esté repleta de ceros no significa que seas más que yo.

\- Los números antes de los ceros tienen más importancia. – Comentó, pero enseguida, al divisar una protesta en la punta de mi lengua, se apresuró a seguir hablando. - ¿Entonces, que implicaría ser más que tú? - La formalidad en la pregunta me hizo reír.

Me crucé de brazos antes de responder, como si eso le diera más energía a la idea.

\- Si fueras más que yo, no te darías cuenta. No intentarías probarlo, ni a mí, ni a ti mismo, ni a nadie. No sería necesario. Sólo, serías quien eres y ya.

Hizo una mueca, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera irreal.

\- ¿Has conocido a alguien así?

Tragué saliva y reí con nerviosismo. La nube negra con el perfecto rostro de Edward mirándome con fijeza desde el centro, parpadeaba por encima de mi cabeza entre millones de lucecitas extravagantes.

\- Claro que no. - Las manos se me cayeron a los costados como si se se hubiesen convertido de un par de costales de arroz, al mismo tiempo en que hablaba. - Ya deberías irte. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

Le dije, manteniendo el tono travieso en mi voz. Y al notar que no se movería, le dí un par de golpecitos en el hombro, anímándolo a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Está bien, pero no te olvides que mañana vendré a cenar.

\- No.

Respondí en un volumen tan alto que la picazón en la garganta se convirtió en una molesta y breve tos.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Sonrió con malicia. - ¿Te molesta que él nos vea? – Rodó los ojos. - Somos amigos, Bella. ¿O no?

Apreté los labios. La palabra "amigos" viniendo de su boca sonaba bastante obscena.

\- Nada de eso, es sólo que no quiero. - Le dije, manoteando al aire.

Mi respuesta lo sobresaltó y debo confesar que a mí también (un poco), pero no tanto como lo hubiera hecho en un principio. - ¿No me darás ninguna explicación?

Me dice, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Él ya lo sabe.

\- No. Conduce con cuidado.

Le respondí, agitando la mano de un lado al otro a modo de despedida.

Jacob me miró extrañado por un segundo largo, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que debía marcharse. Él podía creer que yo me tragaba el cuento de nuestra dichosa amistad, pero bien sabía yo lo que quería y no se lo daría. Más bien no podía. Eso de, _un clavo saca a otro clavo_ era una total falsedad.

Me quedé en el mismo punto, mirando su espalda perderse en el camino hasta que dí por hecho que ya se había ido; en ese momento sonreí y arrastrando los pies, me dirigí escaleras arriba. Edward no estaba y yo podía limpiar a mis anchas.

¡Limpiar! ¡Limpiar!

Me afligía no tener un empleo, ni nada más que hacer, mas que limpiar (no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en eso), leer, cocinar, comer y escuchar música. Bueno, ya dicho así, mi vida no era tan mala, lo había pasado peor pero aún así... Necesitaba más, sin embargo, Esme no lo permitiría, ni mucho menos la prensa. A cualquier lugar al que iba me acosaban con preguntas o con insultos. ¡Malditos entrometidos! El haber vuelto con Edward (al menos en las apariencias), había destruido mi imagen, y tampoco era que me importara mucho, o eso me decía a mí misma.

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a continuar sacándole punta al tema. Abrí la puerta de la recámara y de un salto me introduje en ella, caminé directo hasta el clóset y me puse a revisar en cada gaveta (en donde posiblemente Edward había ocultado la ropa sucia). No sabía porque continuaba negándose a que yo le lavara la ropa. ¡Era una bobería!

Registré por un largo rato en cada rincón, ya comenzaba a hartarme. ¿Acaso lo hacía para molestarme?

\- ¡Maldito seas, Edward!

Bufé por debajo, casi metiendo medio cuerpo a uno de las gavetas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz me hizo ir de espaldas y al querer sostenerme del cajón, terminé llevándomelo conmigo al caer sobre mi trasero. Levanté la cabeza, tragando saliva a causa del dolor y lo ví, de pie justo a mi lado; riñéndome sin reparo únicamente haciendo uso de su basta postura. Estaba furioso, y el leve tinte color carmín que adornaba el contorno de sus ojos, le daba una pinta bastante feroz. ¿No había dormido bien?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté sin hacer ningún intento por levantarme.

\- ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!

No fue la pregunta, sino el tono y los gestos que la acompañaban. Me miraba con profundidad, como tragándose un montón de palabrotas.

Tomé aire.

Si me abstenía de parpadear por unos segundos y sólo me dedicaba a perderme en ese par de ojos negros... Podía sentir el peso alejarse de mi cuerpo para después aparecer flotando, flotando y cayendo en un abismo hostil y maligno. La tristeza que emanaba de él era tremenda.

\- Nada.

Empujé el pesado y bien tallado pedazo de madera hacia un lado, me impulsé como pude y sin trastabillar ni un poco me levanté con la adrenalina hasta el tope. Planté los dos pies en el piso y enderecé la espalda lo más que pude. Controlé mi gesto bastante bien, ya que el esfuerzo me había dolido hasta el último de mis huesos.

\- ¡Ve con tu ''noviecito'' Jacob, y deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

Me tomó con mucha delicadeza de las muñecas, como si no quisiera tocarme y me sacó de la habitación, cerrándome la puerta en las narices.

\- ¡Qué carajos!

Mi cerebro había procesado bastante tarde todo aquello, pero eso sólo le había dado más tiempo para valerse de reclamos e insultos.

\- ¡¿Crees que estoy aquí porque quiero?! – Grité. Quería gritar y gritar y no parar en un buen rato. - ¡Idiota! ¡Vete a la mierda!

El tono de mi voz fue tan potente que una pequeña molestia se instaló en mi mandíbula. No era natural estar tan enfadada por algo como esto... Seguramente había algo más detrás de mis palabras, pero no lo analizaría ahora y quizá tampoco lo haría más tarde.

\- ¡Cobarde! ¡Idiota! ¡Cabrón! ¡Estúpido sin cerebro! - Continué con mi letanía, y entonces...

La puerta se abrió de un tirón.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Demandó, dando un paso en mi dirección, algo que creyó me haría retroceder. Pero no fue así, fue él. Fue él, el que dio un paso atrás.

\- ¡Cobarde, idiota, cabrón, estúpido sin cerebro; vete a la mierda!

Vociferé sin ningún amilanamiento. - La piel detrás de las orejas me quemaba. Quería hundir el rostro en su pecho y despedazarlo a mordidas. A veces, la rabia rasguñaba lo perturbador.

\- ¡Recuerda que te hago un favor, que estoy aquí porque te hago un favor, pero si vuelves a tratarme así, me iré y no me importará ni un puto comino tu maldita carrera! – Le dije con voz severa, apuntándole a la cara con el dedo índice!

\- No acordamos que traerías hombres a "mí" casa. – Me dijo, haciendo énfasis en una sola palabra. ¿Su casa? Claro, como si mi plan de vida fuera quedarme estancada con él y con esta maldita casa.

Resoplé, picándole con la punta del dedo con el que lo señalaba en el centro del pecho.

\- Edward, es mejor que te calles. Porque si vas a reclamarme con algo como eso sólo quedas como un imbécil. ¡No tienes con que reclamarme nada, no tienes la credibilidad ni la moral suficiente, así que cierra la boca y jódete! - Apreté los dientes, los latidos de mi corazón me sobrepasaban, empezaba a sentirme mareada. - ¡Ya hago demasiado con soportar vivir contigo!

Levantó la mano y me sujetó con fuerza del dedo.

\- ¿Vas a agarrarte de mis errores para justificar los tuyos?

Sacudí la cabeza en negación.

\- ¡¿Me has encontrado con él en una situación comprometedora?! ¿Me has visto revolcándome con él o con otro? – Le pregunté. – ¡Y si fuera así, créeme que no lo haría en tu casa y tú tampoco tendrías porqué reclamar nada ni yo tendría que dar explicaciones! - ¡Porque tú y yo no somos una pareja de verdad¡ - Tragué saliva para tomar fuerzas y poder seguir gritando. - ¡Tú te encargaste de eso! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! - Le expuse, enloquecida. - ¡Así que vete al carajo con todo y tu absurdo numerito de celos! - Me jalé con fuerza, deshaciéndome de su agarre. - ¿Te queda claro?

Se quedó pasmado sin perderse ni un sólo movimiento mío.

Estaba por darme la vuelta, pero todavía no saciaba por completo mis ganas de gritar. El calor que sentía en las extremidades era demoledor, y mi respiración agitada no hacía más que obligarme a bajar la mirada y contemplar el suelo bajo mis pies. Anhelaba su frescor y solidez. Sin embargo, antes de tirarme al suelo y quedarme dormida, mis labios actuaron por sí mismos.

\- ¡Deja de esconder la ropa! No tiene caso que lo hagas, no me pesa limpiar tu casa ni nada de eso. No estoy aquí porque me obligues o porque te deba algo, estoy aquí porque sé que lo que todos dicen no es cierto, o eso creo… ¡Sé lo que es pasar por una situación difícil y sé lo que es tener una vida difícil, así que no seas un idiota con la persona que está aquí, apoyándote cuando no lo mereces! - Me encogí de hombros. - Al menos deberías hacer méritos. ¡Y si vas a seguir con estas tonterías dímelo, dímelo para irme y dejar de perder el tiempo!

Suspiré, agotada.

Ahora sí podía marcharme. Me di media vuelta, me mordí el labio inferior con todas las fuerzas que tenía y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra amontonándose en la comisura de mis labios. El sabor salado era reconfortante, pero sólo apremiaba el dolor. Inhalar y exhalar siempre resulta sencillo, pero no en estos momentos, no en los momentos en los que sientes que te ahogas con tu propia saliva, y que de adentro hacia fuera colapsas hasta terminar hecho un ovillo en algún rincón. Edward, era un caso complicado. Él era mi estúpida complicación... Y ahora, que había visto su dolor, su bobería y su humanidad, era imposible no sentirme orillada a rectificar el pasado. Tal vez era demasiado blanda, o la pizca de estupidez que poseía se había propuesto gobernar mi mente y del mismo modo, los demás miembros de mi cuerpo; pero, a veces no es tarde hasta que lo intentas. Fallas y lo intentas, fallas y lo intentas. Fallas y lo intentas, así es.

Él, podía haber errado, podía haberlo intentado o no, pero quizá, si lo intentábamos juntos la respuesta saldría a la luz y dejaríamos de vivir como una carga. Siempre y cuando estuviera preparada para el veredicto y a atenerme a las consecuencias sin provocar lástima, valía la pena tratar, pero... Esto era algo de pensarse... Algo que no podía decidirse en sólo unos cuantos minutos de ofuscación.

\- Lo siento. - Murmuró de repente. - Te vi con él… Estabas en sus brazos. – Dijo con aflicción. - Puede que tú me hayas dejado de querer, pero yo no sólo te quiero. - Inhalé profundo. - Y que andes por ahí lavando mi ropa, limpiando la casa y siendo lo que eres, me hace sentir miserable.

 _No te he dejado de querer..._

Me quedé inmóvil hasta que escuché como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse, pero sin embargo, nunca se cerró, más sin en cambio, volvió a abrirse de manera abrupta.

\- Hablemos.

Su pedido podría pasar por una orden, pero no podía ser. El tono tembloroso de la voz no lo permitía.

Aguardé sin mover ni un pelo.

\- Hablemos.

Esta vez su voz fue tan baja que bien podría tan solo tratarse de una miserable y dolorosa alucinación.

\- Bella...

Murmuró mi nombre a modo de súplica.

\- Di lo que debas.

En estas circunstancias, mirarlo y hablar no era un caso posible. Estaba muy molesta, dolida y las ideas no dejaban de ir y venir.

\- ¿No vas a mirarme?

Negué con la cabeza con tenacidad.

Lo escuché pasar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Le tomó varios minutos volver a pronunciar palabra, mas finalmente lo hizo.

\- Ha pasado casi un mes desde que volviste. Entonces era octubre.

El tiempo ahora era lo de menos, la verdad ni siquiera pensaba en eso. No sabía ni qué día era hoy. Podía ser lunes, viernes, diciembre o febrero.

Es gracioso como esas cosas dejan de ser importantes.

\- Y ahora es noviembre.

Aseguró con voz queda. No sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

\- Desde entonces no hemos hablado ni una sola vez.

Abrí la boca, y al tiempo en que hablaba, las lágrimas se colaban dentro, impregnándome así de un poco de sensatez.

\- Lo hemos hecho. – Atajé, rememorando nuestras pláticas casuales durante la cena, de las que, casualmente, no podía recordar nada, mas que su presencia y lo tedioso de los sonidos humanos que hacíamos al tragar y al masticar.

\- No hemos hablado de verdad.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué sería hablar de verdad?

Tenía la boca tan seca que la lengua se sentía como una lija al rozar mi paladar.

\- ¿Eres infeliz estando aquí?

El cuestionamiento me hizo perder el aliento y hasta el equilibrio, forzándome a dar dos pasos hacia atrás, haciéndome sentir de súbito su calor muy cerca de mí. Las náuseas eran tremendas, pero debía soportarlas o terminaría echando todo el desayuno, lo cual no importaba ya que aún no limpiaba, pero de todos modos no quería hacerlo.

\- Dudo que las personas puedan mantenerse en un lugar si son infelices.

Le dije sin ganas y sin meditarlo.

\- Pueden.

Afirmó con firmeza. Una firmeza tan clara que mostraba un dejo de tristeza en cada letra. Obviamente se refería a su relación con Rosalie. La melancolía en su voz rebasaba lo excesivo, causándome un nudo de garganta.

Tal vez había sido suficiente. ¿Pero había un límite? ¿Este tipo de cosas de verdad podían superarse? Al mirar la punta de mis pies, lo único en lo que pude pensar era que estar aquí, conviviendo con él no era difícil en lo absoluto, era doloroso, pero no difícil. Me preguntaba si estar lejos de él, resultaría igual. Otra vez estaba pensando en eso, pero sin tomar una decisión... No podía tomar una decisión todavía.

\- No quiero que estés aquí si te hace daño, Bella. Lo que pasa ahora con mi carrera es resultado de mis decisiones o es resultado de no haberlas tomado, pero es algo que debo arreglar. No tienes porque sufrir conmigo.

\- No lo hago.

\- Te hice daño.

\- Si. Ambos lo hicimos. Somos seres pensantes, no me obligaste a nada y nunca lo has hecho. - Me aclaré la voz. Lo diría. -Yo quise quererte.

\- Y yo te quiero.

Susurró.

Mis manos formaron puños. No era el hecho de que dijera que me quería, más bien, era el sentimiento y la emoción emergente que se adentraba en mí para atravesarme y dejar una marca profunda en forma de una llaga invisible..

\- Por no poder evitar dañarte aún queriéndote, lo siento.

Asentí.

\- Estoy trabajando para que ya no pase. Para ya no dañar a nadie, ni a mí mismo.

Asentí.

\- No estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo, te dije que te respetaría y lo hago. No se me da, no aprendí a querer o demostrar mi afecto, o puede que haya aprendido a hacerlo de la manera errónea, de la manera en que todos quieren. Pero quiero amarte de la forma en que soy y que eres...

\- Edward...

\- Sé que lo que dicen de ti por estar conmigo es...

Negué.

\- Ya te dije que yo no soy una estúpida. Y si sigues pensando en los demás al decir que me quieres, entonces esta conversación tiene que terminar.

Murmuré, y comencé a bajar las escaleras, sellando así la discusión.

Esa había sido nuestra única plática verdadera en días, días que más tarde fueron semanas.

Sacudí la cabeza, apartando de mi mente el recuerdo.

Jacob estaba a tope con el trabajo, y justo habíamos quedado con Garrett de tener una cita doble, al final no pudimos escapar y terminé aceptando, a pesar de las quejas de Edward. Garrett poseía una forma encantadora al insistir.

\- Si sigues limpiando esa mesa le harás un surco.

Murmuró, una voz familiar y juguetona desde una esquina.

Rápidamente me levanté y le di la bienvenida con un afectuoso abrazo.

\- ¿Y ése recibimiento?

Me preguntó extrañado.

Arrugué la nariz al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho y no pude evitar el sonrojarme. Sentía la sangre hervir en las mejillas.

\- Ni siquiera lo pensé, yo…

Abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿No pensarás disculparte o si?

Chasqueé la boca confundida.

\- ¡Qué va! Iba a ofrecerte una galleta. Las hice en la mañana.

\- ¿De nuevo has estado horneando?

Asentí, mientras me deshacía el _chongo_ , que ya se encontraba más deshecho que nada y volvía a atarlo. Esta vez en una simple y mal hecha cola de caballo.

\- ¿Estás lista para la noche? Sólo vine a asegurarme. - Me dijo, metiéndose una galleta completa a la boca. - No vayan a dejarme colgado.

Dijo en tono aniñado.

\- Oye, ¿puedes empacarme unas para el camino? - Acepté enmedio de una sonrisa, mientras él terminaba de masticar. - Voy a una sesión de fotos, después paso por mi chica para venir por ustedes. ¿Vale?

\- ¿Quién es la chica?

Le pregunté curiosa, mientras empacaba una docena de galletas en una bolsita hermética.

\- La conocí hace unos días en una fiesta.

Respondió sincero.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

Se encogió de hombros por la confusión, pero sin dejar de embutirse dos galletas más. - Sonreí. - No lo recuerdo. - Dijo con cinismo - Pero es muy divertida, te gustará. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Edward?

Volteó para todos lados, como si éste pudiera salir del horno o de la alacena.

\- Con los abogados.

Bufó.

\- La zorra le quiere adjudicar al bebé...

Rodé los ojos pero sonreí. Garrett odiaba a Rosalie poco más que yo.

\- Sé que no es de él, no te preocupes.

No le tomé tanta importancia a su comentario, en vez de eso, le ofrecí un vaso con leche.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - Pregunté, simulando interés.

\- Uno de mis amigos la vio con un tipo en un bar cuando se suponía ya había vuelto a las andadas con Edward, - hizo una pausa por la incomodidad - Estaban muy cariñosos, sabes... - Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. - Ya se lo he contado al abogado y hemos conseguido las cámaras del sitio. La grabaron.

Me relató con entusiasmo.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada.

\- Prueba que aparte de puta es una mentirosa. Ella declaró que no salió del departamento en esa fecha y que no estaba viendo a nadie más.

Terminó con la leche de un sólo sorbo.

\- Y hace unas semanas la captaron en una fiesta, yo me encontraba ahí con unas amigas. - Su semblante cambió al recordar, y yo solté una risita. - Hasta la vi marcharse. Estaba hasta atrás de alcohol y seguramente de algo más... Si es verdad que está embarazada eso no la favorecerá, muchos la vimos. Además, dudo que ése niño sea de Edward.

Me eché a reír, complacida. El modo en que relataba los hechos era demasiado gracioso. Después de todo, un hombre que no disfruta de un buen cotilleo no es de fiar.

\- Bueno, ya me voy que llego tarde. Sólo vine de pasada. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Se acercó rápidamente y me besó en la mejilla, como ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer. Garrett era un remolino, iba y venía alborotándolo todo a su paso pero dejándote con un buen sabor de boca. Sus continuas visitas y sus charlas banales repletas de anécdotas graciosas e interesantes, lo habían convertido en un gran amigo. Ahora podía comprender su amistad con Edward, ambos en cierta forma eran semejantes. Del mismo modo en que se parecen un par de hermanos. Con personalidades diferentes pero al fin y al cabo con la ráfaga de familiaridad por todas partes.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Coloqué las galletas sobrantes en el refractario cilíndrico de vidrio y me desanudé el mandil con ayuda de ambas manos. Retiré los cabellos de mi frente con el dorso de la mano y tomé aire. El calor del horno había inundado la habitación y comenzaba a sentirme sofocada. Le eché un vistazo al montón de trastos que me miraban acusatorios y me las arreglé para ignorarlos. Ya los lavaría al llegar. Ahora sólo quería tomar un baño y refrescarme, pero debía esperar algunos minutos, si es que no quería pescar un resfriado. Bañarse después de haber estado empinada en el horno por horas no era buena idea. Debía de esperar a que mi temperatura corporal se regularizara un poco.

Crucé por el umbral de la puerta sin molestarme en cerrarla, y caminé sin prisa por el ancho pasillo hasta que llegué a la sala. Me eché con torpeza, producto del bochorno, en una de las tres sillas que me regalaban una perfecta vista a la ventana y con eso a la luz del día. No había nadie en casa y eso era relajante. Miré a mi alrededor en busca del mando del televisor y me quejé en voz alta cuando noté que éste se hallaba en la esquina del buró. ¡Mierda! ¡Debí tomarlo antes de sentarme!

Pero el cansancio me ganó y no me levanté. Me quedé observando las cortinas, abiertas de par en par, al final ganando con eso, más fastidio del que ya sentía, ya que eso de nada servía. No había mucho que ver, mas que el grueso tronco de un árbol que abarcaba casi todo el panorama. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido poner una ventana allí? ¿O plantar un árbol de ése tamaño justo en ese sitio?

Sonreí al caer en la cuenta de que Edward había sido el causante. Recordaba que lo había mencionado con orgullo en mis primeros días en la casa.

Golpeé con impaciencia el suelo con la punta del zapato y cerré los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mi piel y mi cabello emanaban un enloquecedor aroma a mantequilla, un aroma tanto tranquilizador como somnífero, que por alguna insólita razón me hacía recordar a mi familia. Ésa familia que seguramente vagabundeaba por alguna calle sin pensar en mí, así que rápidamente me convencí de que tampoco debía pensar en ellos.

La calma narcotizante que viene junto con el atardecer, me arrulló y en unos pocos minutos me quedé dormida. Hasta que, el pitido molesto del teléfono me sobresaltó de tal manera, provocando que el brazo que servía de soporte para mi cabeza se venciera y me fuera en picada hacía uno de los lados, desequilibrando mi posición, forzándome a dar una maroma en la que mi sesera había servido de amortiguador al encontrar el suelo. Me cubrí con las manos demasiado tarde y también el aullido de dolor vino segundos después. Como pude, me las arreglé para gatear hasta llegar a la mesita en donde se encontraba el aparatejo que no dejaba de sonar, ni al contemplar mi desgracia.

\- ¿Diga?

Contesté sin aliento, todavía sobándome.

La voz de la que adivinaba era una mujer no paraba de gritar, y por más que yo intentaba no podía entenderle nada.

\- Lo siento, no le entiendo. ¿A quién busca?

Sabía que no cualquiera tenía el número de la casa y era poco probable que se tratase de una broma o de algún _paparazzi_ imprudente. La mujer no se detuvo cuando escuchó mi voz, únicamente prosiguió hablando, elevando cada vez más el volumen, como si con ese gesto yo pudiese comprenderle mejor.

\- Le dije que no le entiendo.

Debía de ser algún productor o algo por estilo, aunque ese tipo de llamadas no eran tan usuales después de que el escándalo explotó. No era capaz ni de distinguir el idioma, la mujer chillaba, gimoteaba y se desgañitaba arrastrando las palabras. No, no era un productor.

\- Perdón. - Pronunció alguien más, alguien que poseía un acento muy marcado, pero aún así los griteríos de la otra mujer no dejaban de escucharse. ¿Puedo hablar con Edward Cullen? - El tono en que hablaba era autoritario y hostil.

\- ¿Quién lo busca?

La mujer bufó exasperada y por un minuto entero se dedicó a calmar a la otra mujer, quien ahora se ahogaba en llanto.

\- Dígale que su madre lo busca. Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, colgó. De inmediato busqué en el identificador de llamadas, pero era un número privado.

¿Su madre? La mujer que lloraba... ¿Era su madre? ¿Cómo...

El teléfono repiqueteó en mi mano una vez y al instante respondí.

\- ¿Si?

Pregunté dudosa.

\- Hablo del consultorio del Doctor Dwyer. ¿Se encuentra Edward Cullen?

¿Doctor? ¿Qué mierda?

\- Él no está en casa ahora.

Respondí de manera atropellada. ¿Por qué las noticias siempre tenían que venir en montón?

\- ¿Podría decirle que su cita de hoy se cancela, pero que el día de mañana puede asistir con normalidad?

La mujer esperó mi respuesta, incluso la escuché alejarse de la bocina para comprobar si todavía me encontraba en la línea.

\- ¿Qué tipo de doctor?

Pregunté sin pensar. Ella se quedó callada por un momento.

\- Estas situaciones son un tanto delicadas así que... Si el paciente no la ha puesto al tanto, me temo que no puedo decirle nada, pero le agradecería mucho que le hiciera llegar el mensaje. He tratado de localizarlo en su teléfono personal, pero no ha respondido.

Tragué saliva.

\- No se preocupe, yo se lo diré.

\- Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día y disculpe el infortunio.

Fue lo último que escuché.

Todavía estaba en el suelo, lo sabía porque las rodillas me picaban.

\- ¡Ya llegué!

El saludo de Edward se hizo escuchar por toda la casa en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Me levanté como pude y dejé el teléfono en la mesa.

\- Han llamado del consultorio de tu Doctor.

Se quedó en piedra cuando me escucho decir aquello.

\- ¿Si? - De inmediato, recompuso la expresión y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Si.

Le confirmé.

\- Dijeron que tu cita de hoy se cancela, pero que mañana debes ir.

Asintió.

\- Es largo de explicar, y nos comprometimos a salir con Garrett. ¿Puedo contártelo después?

No pude evitar hacer una mueca. Lo vago del después me ponía de puntas. Después podía ser un día, una semana, unas semanas, meses o años.

\- Te lo diré mañana.

Corrigió al leer mi semblante.

\- Estoy muerto, después de los ensayos Esme me mandó al gimnasio. Creo que perderé los brazos.

Hizo un puchero.

\- Tu madre ha llamado.

La información salió de mi boca al igual que un disparo, un disparo que le perforó el alma. Se puso de pie y me sujetó de los hombros, hasta que se las arregló para hacer que me sentara en el lugar que él antes había ocupado. Parte de su peso descansaba sobre mí y era un tanto opresivo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Si me sueltas podré decírtelo.

Sus pestañas aletearon un par de veces y después se alejó.

\- Es que... Me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Entiendo. - Lo tranquilicé.

\- ¿Te hice daño?

Torcí el gesto. Obviamente no me había hecho daño, pero la cercanía era abrumadora. De cualquier forma sólo me encogí de hombros.

\- Llamarón y... Yo no entendía lo que decía, no pensé que... - Ahora que lo analizaba, había sido una idiota. A veces olvidaba que Edward provenía de otro país y también olvidaba que tenía una familia en ese país. - Después otra mujer habló, fue ella la que me dijo. Dijo que tu madre te busca.

Edward se llevó las manos a los cabellos y después al rostro y después al cabello. Hizo eso varias veces hasta que se detuvo para mirarme.

\- ¿Es todo lo que han dicho?

Asentí.

Estaba horrorizado, el rostro se le había puesto pálido y su expresión ...

\- Nunca han llamado, desde que me fui nunca han llamado.

Dijo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de esto también mañana?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- No tienes porque hablarme de tu familia, sé que eso es muy personal.

Me observó de reojo y soltó una risita incrédula.

\- ¿Qué parte de que te amo es la que no entiendes? - Me preguntó en un susurro, dominando las demás emociones que lo acorralaban.

\- Me equivoqué, soy humano, cometí un error. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¿Por eso mi cariño ya no vale nada? ¿Por eso ya no me crees cuando te digo que te quiero?

\- No es eso, es que...

\- No, Bella. ¡Si quiero hablarte de mi puta familia y de mi puta vida, lo haré!

Gritó, crispándome los nervios.

\- Está bien. ¡Entonces mañana me hablarás de tu puta vida y de tu puta familia!

Le grité lo más fuerte que pude.

Miró al techo con desesperación.

\- ¿Lo pasaremos bien hoy? - Se aplacó los cabellos nuevamente. - Olvidemos esto, hasta mañana al menos.

Dijo con serenidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Sonreí. Si no sabes calmar a la fiera, sólo ruge.

\- Iré a bañarme, creí que llegaría antes y ya casi es hora de que Garrett llegue. Te dijo que llegaría a las nueve, pero me dejó un mensaje con Esme. Quiere que vayamos a cenar. Y... Estará aquí en una media hora. - Anunció, después de echarle un vistazo al reloj.

Lo observé perpleja, girándome en dirección a la ventana, y entonces puse los ojos en blanco. Ya era de noche. ¿Cuanto me había dormido?

\- Media hora.

Me repitió viéndome de arriba abajo.

\- No te has duchado.

\- Me quedé dormida.

Sonrió.

\- Tienes harina en el cabello.

Señaló mi flequillo y dejó escapar una risita antes de irse a su recámara.

Chasqueé la boca.

Luego de veinticinco minutos en el baño ya estaba lista, aunque la piel todavía estaba un poco enrojecida a causa del calor del agua.

\- ¿De verdad iremos sin seguridad?

Le pregunté y él asintió sin mirarme. Estaba embobado con el resumen de deportes.

Me acomodé las mangas de la sudadera color vino y removí mi cabello, que se hallaba de sobra bastante húmedo.

Un peculiar sonido a campanas me distrajo. Edward se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y apagó el televisor.

\- Han llegado.

\- Genial.

Me apresuré a darle una última ojeada a la cocina para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden y después me dediqué a cerrar cada una de las ventanas.

\- La mía ya la he cerrado.

Me dijo, cuando vio mis intenciones de subir las escaleras.

\- Vamos...

Estiró la mano, invitándome a tomarla, pero la tuvo tanto tiempo en el aire que al poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse estúpido y la retiró de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda y comenzar a caminar. Lo seguí en silencio, y al abrir la puerta el fresco de la noche me golpeó en la cara.

Salimos por la pequeña puertecilla del gran portón, ya que no necesitariamos el auto, pues Garrett nos llevaría y traería. Un par de fotógrafos nos hostigaron al salir, pero subimos al auto tan rápido que el alboroto terminó antes de comenzar. Garrett arrancó a toda prisa y nadie pudo seguirnos, pues al girar por una de las calles nos perdimos entre el mar de automóviles.

\- Ella es Lauren.

Gritó Garrett por encima de la música, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la mujer castaña que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

Ella sonrió y se las arregló para acomodarse de tal modo que el pequeño espacio le permitiera contemplar a Edward y a mí con claridad.

\- Soy Bella. - Dije sonriente.

\- Y soy...

\- Puedo adivinar. - Le contestó ella a Edward, antes de que éste terminara.

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

Preguntó él.

\- Tengo reservación en un buen lugar...

Lauren se estiró para llegar hasta Garrett y lo besó en los labios con entusiasmo, sin preocuparse de que él estuviese conduciendo.

Edward y yo tragamos saliva, mirando hacia nuestras respectivas ventanillas. Y básicamente, así es como fue el resto del viaje. Más de cuarenta minutos de arrumacos, risitas, besos, manos que se perdían en la oscuridad y respiraciones entrecortadas. Al menos el sonido de la música servía para distraerme y también, para opacar los sonidos desvergonzados de la parejita.

\- ¿Les gusta?

Habíamos llegado sin problemas y nadie nos había acosado al entrar. El lugar era amplio y elegante, las conversaciones de los comensales se perdían entre el discreto chirrido de los cubiertos contra la loza.

\- Los llevaré a su mesa. - Nos dijo una mujer de fina y escultural figura enfundada en un refinado vestido negro, guiándonos hasta un privado que se encontraba separado del resto de las mesas por una gruesa pared de cristal. Al tomar asiento, Garrett se dedicó a escudriñar la carta de vinos antes de que nos ofrecieran algo de beber, pero no había podido escuchar el veredicto, pues el anillo de diamantes que resplandecía en la mano izquierda de Lauren consiguió atraer mi atención total.

\- ¿Estás casada?

Pregunté en voz alta.

Afortunadamente la anfitriona del lugar se había ido antes de mi imprudencia.

Lauren y Garrett rieron con ganas, mientras Edward miraba con ansiedad su copa vacía.

\- No, es obsequio de mi abuela, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. - Explicó. - ¿Quieres ver cómo te queda?

\- ¿Qué?

El ofrecimiento me desconcertó.

\- Póntelo. En tres movimientos ya tenía yo el anillo descansando en mi palma. Era más pesado de lo que pensaba.

\- Vamos, póntelo.

Me animó, Garrett.

Edward soltó una tosecilla, y no queriendo alargar la incomodidad del momento, lo deslicé en mi dedo con cuidado. Me quedaba muy bien y se me veía muy bien, pero al tenerlo puesto su peso parecía haberse elevado.

\- ¿Se le ve muy bien, no crees, Edward?

Le preguntó, Lauren elevando las cejas en señal de interés.

\- Claro.

Contestó él con sequedad.

\- El vino llegó.

Anunció Garrett, y cuando al fin las copas estuvieron llenas, Edward bebió todo de un sorbo.

Me deshice de la argolla y se la entregué a su propietaria, quien imitó a Edward y bebió el vino de una sola vez.

Durante la cena había estado bastante tranquila, y mientras más copas de vino tomaba, Edward más se relajaba y más sonreía. Incluso en una ocasión al reír, había colocado su mano sobre la mía, la mano que tenía libre y que descansaba perezosa sobre mi pierna izquierda. Me había tensado al contacto, pero con la quemazón del alcohol en la nuca, las cosas se veían más simples.

\- ¿Te gustó la comida, Bella?

Me preguntó Garrett con amabilidad.

\- Si, el postre me ha encantado.

Él sonrió risueño.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Lauren?

\- Es muy graciosa. La verdad no me la esperaba así.

Se echó a reír.

Lauren y Edward, habían salido antes del sitio para fumar un cigarrillo.

\- Deberíamos venir de nuevo alguna vez...

Sugirió.

\- Me encantaría. - Le respondí animada.

\- Me refiero a, sólo tu y yo.

Sonrió amistoso y miró por encima de mi hombro.

\- Me gustaría mucho. - Correspondí a la sonrisa al momento en que él se ponía de pie.

\- Pues entonces está dicho, vámonos.

Me dijo, metiéndose la cartera en la chaqueta.

\- Vamos.

No cabía en mi asombro cuando salimos y seguía sin haber fotógrafos enloquecidos.

\- ¿Ahora a dónde iremos?

Pregunté, esperando algún otro efecto del vino (mareo o somnolencia), pero no. Sólo calor.

\- Hay un lugar al que me gusta ir, aunque no tenga tanto tiempo para disfrutar como quisiera. - Reveló con ensoñación. -Podemos caminar hasta allí.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba (no había bebido tanto como yo creía), pero al mirar la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba, aceptó.

Lauren y Garrett comenzaron a marcar el paso y Edward y yo les seguimos. Algunas personas pasaban a nuestro lado, y no sabía si era debido a la oscuridad que no alcanzaba a difuminarse ni con todas las farolas, o a causa de nuestro andar despreocupado, que ninguno nos dedicó ni una sola mirada.

\- Se siente bien salir así.

Asentí.

\- Se ven bien juntos.

Me dijo, mientras miraba a Lauren tomar la mano de Garrett mientras ambos reían de alguna broma privada.

\- Ella es encantadora.

Edward, rió por debajo.

\- No me la esperaba así.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

\- Yo tampoco.

Levantamos la vista al unísono sin quererlo y nos topamos con las estrellas.

\- ¡El que llegue en último al próximo cruce paga la cuenta!

Gritó Garrett antes de echarse a correr, dejando ondear en el aire al igual que una bandera, su característica risa triunfal.

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas, y después, junto con Lauren, echamos a correr sin importarnos nada, directo hacia la noche, que esta vez, parecía ser muy larga.

El viento, y las miradas molestas y estupefactas de las personas al pasarles por un lado o al esquivarles, me divertía tanto que no podía parar de sonreír. Tenía la nariz y las orejas heladas, pero ya sentía la meta segura. Edward y Lauren habían quedado atrapados en un embotellamiento justo en la entrada de una tienda, afortunadamente había logrado pasar intacta.

Alcé la vista y miré a Garrett agitando las manos en la esquina de la calle. Sonreí con más ganas y aumenté la velocidad. Las piernas se me engarrotaban a causa del esfuerzo, pero no pararía hasta llegar. Di un último empujón, echando el cuerpo por delante y por fin, él me acogió en sus brazos.

\- ¡Los vencimos!

Levantó su mano y chocamos palmas.

Me sujeté de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, y luego de un minuto, por fin pudimos divisarlos a lo lejos. Lauren se colgaba de la cintura de Edward, impidiéndole avanzar.

\- ¡Es trampa! ¡Esto es trampa!

Gritaba él, atrayendo la atención del gentío, y al notar que comenzaban a mirarlo, sujetó a Lauren de los brazos y corrió como pudo hasta alcanzarnos. Lauren no dejaba de gritar de espanto, pues colgaba de su cadera doblando los pies como si estuviera en un columpio.

\- ¡Me tirarás! ¡Me tirarás!

Se quejaba.

Garrett sacó el teléfono celular y les tomó varias fotos. Después me pasó la mano por los hombros y apretó el botón antes de que yo pudiera colocarme.

Él se burló al ver mi cara congelada en una torrencial mueca.

\- Esto es oro puro para Internet.

Evadió mis quejas y se apresuró a sujetar a Lauren antes de que cayera, cuando estuvieron a nuestro alcance.

\- Lo siento, creí que me reconocerían.

Dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No te preocupes. ¡Fue divertido!

\- Si que lo fue, y tenemos pruebas.

Contestó Garrett, apuntando al bolsillo de su pantalón en donde había guardado el teléfono.

\- Pues vamos, ya no está lejos.

Lauren y Edward comenzaron a hablar de música, mientras Garrett no dejaba de indicarme como llegar a los bares que servían la mejor Absenta de Nueva York.

\- Pues es aquí.

Nos dijo, justo al virar por segunda vez en una saliente.

\- ¿ _Karaoke_? ¿En serio?

Preguntó, Edward. Observando ceñudo el enorme letrero.

\- Me lo agradecerás después.

El chico le hizo un guiño y rodeando a su acompañante por la cintura, se introdujo en el bar. Era un sitio pequeño, y no había mucha gente. Solamente un pequeño grupo de jóvenes compartiendo bebidas mientras uno de ellos cantaba alguna canción sensiblera.

Nos acomodamos en uno de los cubículos más cercanos al escenario y Garrett arrastró a Edward hasta la barra.

\- Nunca había estado en un lugar así.

Confesó Lauren, impresionada.

\- Ni yo.

Sonreí, colocandome el cabello detrás de las orejas. Las luces eran muy tenues, pero podía verle el rostro con más nitidez de la que se pensaría.

\- Se llevan muy bien.

\- ¿Cómo? - Le pregunté abstraída. Los muros del lugar estaban repletos de autógrafos e ideas de varios artistas, iban desde los más desconocidos hasta, Marilyn Manson. _'Actúa locamente'_ Decía uno de ellos con letras dispares justo a lado de una gran firma de la que no alcanzaba a distinguir el nombre.

\- Edward y tú, se les ve bien juntos.

Resoplé sin dar crédito.

\- ¿No es así?

Me cuestionó con asombro por mi actitud.

\- No, claro que nos llevamos bien, pero... Hemos tenido problemas. - ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? ¡Joder!

Lauren asintió comprensiva.

\- Pero se siente que se quieren.

\- ¿En serio?

Enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Apenas si nos has visto cruzar palabra. Garrett y tú parecen cercanos.

Sonrió.

\- El amor es diferente en cada relación.

\- No lo sé. ¿No es eso algo confuso?

\- Deja de ser confuso cuando los dos aceptan que hay amor.

Respondió, golpeando la mesa con las palmas siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. La chica que cantaba ahora, estaba reventándome los tímpanos, pero aún así no dejaba de perder el ritmo y eso permitía que su canto no fuera completamente molesto.

\- Pero hay veces que una de las dos personas no está lista. - Cuchicheé sin mirarla.

Ella bufó.

\- Nunca se está listo. El único riesgo del amor es confiar. Puede que salgas lastimada, pero el dolor no es tan malo, por otro lado, la necedad si lo es.

Hice una mueca. ¡¿Qué diablos?!

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Porque me gustan las historias de amor, y es irritante ver como te apalean en las revistas. No sé cómo hayan sido las cosas, o si él realmente haya hecho todo lo que se rumora. Yo no lo sé, pero me imagino que tú sí. Y no puedes estar a medias. O estás con la persona que quieres o no estás. Sin importar los motivos que tengas, se está o no se está. Y por lo que he observado hoy, él está... pero tú todavía no te decides.

Era imposible no sentirme un poco atacada.

\- No sé si sea correcto que me digas esto. Sólo hemos pasado juntas unas horas.

\- Te dije que soy romántica y quizá también una bocazas. Tal vez por eso no tengo amigos, no lo sé. Odio ver que dos personas que se aman sean incapaces de superar el dolor. Y también, odio no decir lo que pienso cuando lo pienso, o... Es el vino que me he tomado.

Rió y se puso a canturrear a un volumen bastante bajo.

\- Pero lo de tú y Garrett...

Lauren chasqueó la boca.

\- Puede que él me deje mañana, pero a mí me interesa, y me esfuerzo, lucho por lo que quiero, lucho duro, con entusiasmo, con todo mi amor. Y quizá termine saliendo lastimada, pero soy yo la que decide quien me rompe el corazón.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

\- No quiero ser la chica que permite de todo sólo por amor.

Murmuré, después de un rato.

\- Si lo hicieras por una razón así, entonces no sería amor y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. - Le echó un vistazo a mis manos que se hallaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa, me dio un fuerte apretón y sonrío. - Iré a ver porque tardan tanto.

Levanté la vista, y suspiré. Todos reían y la pasaban bien en la barra, entre tanto, Garrett exprimía un limón en la boca de Lauren.

Edward los observaba y no paraba de reír, su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía la sudadera azul marino en la mano derecha, dejando a la vista su camiseta negra del hombre araña. Su cuerpo se dobló en una carcajada y me reí junto con él. Sus movimientos descuidados eran hermosos, al igual que su sonrisa.

Lauren le entregó un par de tragos y él se dio la vuelta para regresar a la mesa.

\- Lo siento, Garrett conoce al dueño del lugar y me presentó, le firmé un autógrafo por allá.

Me contó con emoción, señalándome el gran muro escarlata con el que te topabas al entrar. Le gustaba darse cuenta de que no todos creían a santa y ceña lo que decían los frívolos artículos de las revistas.

Sonreí.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ron.

\- ¿Sólo ron?

\- Si.

Deslizó el vaso por la mesa y cuando estuvo en mis manos, comencé a beber de inmediato. El alcohol me picaba la lengua pero era justo la sensación que esperaba. Al día siguiente me las vería negras.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó, expectante.

\- Estoy bien.

Le respondí.

Rápidamente, el volumen de la música aumentó, atrayendo nuestra atención al escenario. Garrett y Lauren habían comenzado a cantar.

Me eché a reír. Los movimientos entusiastas de Garrett mientras cantaba _"Moves Like Jagger"_ eran por mucho, lo más gracioso que había visto en la vida. Saltaba y cantaba sin vergüenza alguna, y al momento en que le tocó intervenir a Lauren, el grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban a unas cuantas mesas de nosotros se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar.

\- Debemos pararnos y hacer lo mismo antes de que parezcamos unos estúpidos.

Me dijo Edward, y yo acepté.

Llegamos al reducido espacio que ahora era la pista y comencé a saltar, desafortunadamente la canción no duró tanto como debería, pero enseguida comenzó otra, una chica cantaba _"I Love Rock 'n Roll"_ en la versión de la increíble Joan Jett. Tenía que admitir que lo hacía muy bien. Edward me tomaba de la cintura y yo me movía al ritmo de la música. Garrett y Lauren no dejaban de traernos tragos, que tan pronto como venían, desaparecían. El ron había comenzado a dominar mi cuerpo, me incitaba a seguir moviéndome, a seguir riendo y a seguir mirándolo a él.

Finalmente, llegó mi turno de cantar y elegí _"You Shook Me All Night Long"_. Mi voz se desgarraba y mi cuerpo serpenteaba en cientos de formas... Era una mezcla increíble de emociones. Claro que, después de eso tuve que tomar un descanso. Edward me acompañó y terminamos con una orden de carnes frías, que consistían en tres tipos de salchichas, jamón serrano, jamón ahumado y cubos de algún tipo de queso.

\- Debías acompañar con el aderezo.

Me dijo, empujando el pequeño tazón. Arrugué la nariz. El olor de la cebolla en este momento era repugnante.

\- No sabe mal.

Objetó, mientras terminaba de triturar la última salchicha. Se le veía acalorado, y el flequillo le cubría gran parte de la frente. El cabello se le pegaba a la piel a causa del sudor al igual que a mi; su aroma natural acompañado por la colonia y la transpiración estaba poniéndome de nervios, así que no supe hacer otra cosa, mas que pedir otra ronda.

\- No me gusta con aderezo. - Respondí, alejando el tazón con enfado.

No había quien bajara a Garrett del escenario, hasta que Edward le hizo saber que ya era su turno. En este punto, los jóvenes que continuaban en el lugar y de los que estaba segura ya sabían quienes éramos, no hacían ninguna señal por querer marcharse.

Edward tardó en elegir lo que cantaría, pero cuando lo hizo y los primeros acordes comenzaron, la identifiqué en un santiamén. Era _"Rebel Rebel"_ de Bowie...

Me quedé de pie cerca del escenario bebiendo una cerveza, cuando Edward me señaló al mismo tiempo en que gritaba con enjundia:

 ** _"¡Hot tramp, I love you so!"_**

 _(Vagabunda caliente, te quiero tanto.)_

Nadie me volteó a ver, las bebidas ya había hecho de las suyas en sus sistemas, y como una tonta, sólo sonreí. Viéndolo sostener un micrófono... Esa era tan sólo una de sus tantas facetas, pero sin duda era la que más disfrutaba.

Aplaudí y me uní a los demás al baile hasta que la canción terminó. Lauren me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el escenario. Me guiñó un ojo y se alejó tambaleándose, para luego regresar a comerse a besos a Garrett. Desvié la mirada cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado más de un par de segundos viendo como se besaban.

Me quedé de pie frente a la pantalla táctil, y tecleé con torpeza una a una las letras, que no dejaban de joderme la existencia al cambiarse de lugar. Le pinché en la opción reproducir y el lugar se llenó de nuevo con el estruendo. No hacía falta mirar el gran televisor para seguir la letra. La conocía de memoria.

Edward le exprimía hasta las últimas gotas a su vaso, pero en cuanto comenzó a poner atención en lo que estaba cantando, clavó los ojos en mí. Esos ojos, que sí se centraban y te observaban a ti, y a nadie más que a ti, tenían el poder de hacerte sentir fuera de este mundo.

Todavía no aceptaba que estaba haciendo esto sin estar completamente ebria (todavía podía mantenerme en pie por mi misma), pero tenía la sensación de que debía hacerlo, y combinando con el hecho de que las palabras de Lauren cada vez me parecían mas sensatas, con descaro le canté sólo a él.

Mientras la extraordinaria música me llenaba dándome valor y coraje, no terminaba de comprender su expresión. Me miraba, sólo se dedicaba a mirarme mientras bebía y bebía. De vez en cuando saltaba y me acompañaba en los coros al igual que los demás, pero no dejaba de mirarme. Su cabello se agitaba y le cubría los ojos por el movimiento... De su boca escurrían un par de gotas de licor, las malditas resbalaban fascinantes hasta perderse en su cuello.

 _ **"!I Hate Myself For Loving You!**_

 _ **Can't break free from the things that you do**_

 _ **I wanna walk but I run back to you**_

 ** _That's why I hate myself for loving you."_**

No dejaba de sonreír mientras cantaba... Bailaba y me contoneaba... De repente la sudadera se volvió demasiado caliente. No la soportaba más. Lauren continuaba sobre Garrett, y los cuerpos achispados que bailoteaban de un lado para el otro hacían del panorama algo salvaje, fuera de reglas, prejuicios y pudor.

La última nota sonó y alcé ambas manos para recibir el aplauso. Un chico se apresuró a tomar mi lugar y no tardó en sonar el clásico " _Don't You (Forget About Me)" de_ Simple Minds, era fantástica. Algunos aprovecharon para ir a descansar o para comer alguna botana, y sólo unos cuantos quedaron en el centro.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta. Su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo y no podía pensar en nada más que en su tacto. Estaba girando.

No razonaba pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Él no dejaba de hacerme girar en los momentos adecuados y yo no paraba de sentirme feliz. Y es que nada de lo que estuviese fuera de este sitio importaba ya. Sólo él y yo.

Su aliento se perdía y se mezclaba con el mío; el alcohol, el sudor, el calor, la música, la presión, la urgencia... Tantas palabras y significados que correspondían a la definición perfecta del amor. Ese sádico sentimiento en el que estaba a punto de arder.

Y como si fuera de lo más normal; nos besamos sin intención de parar.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _He tardo mucho para actualizar y asumo toda la culpa, pero ha sido complicado. Muchas gracias por continuar creyendo en la historia, de verdad que todas las que le dedican su tiempo tienen su bien merecido espacio en mi mente. Sin importar que no nos conozcamos o la distancia, el agradecimiento y el entendimiento perduran._

 _Espero que disfruten el capítulo. No quise publicarlo hasta que lo consideré perfecto._

 _Un saludo y un abrazo._

 _Anabelle._


	30. Es una promesa

_Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura._

 _Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

 _Nótame..._

 _Toma mi mano._

 _¿Por qué sigues sin mi?_

 _Creo que te necesito..._

 _Quiero creer que estás aquí._

 _Es la única manera en que puedo ver claro._

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

 _Parece que te alejas muy fácilmente..._

 _Me siento tan pequeña..._

 _Quizá yo creé esta tormenta, perdóname._

 _Mi debilidad te hizo sufrir._

 _¿Nuestro amor es fuerte?_

 _Everytime - Britney Spears._

* * *

 **Es una promesa.**

\- Lo sé… No, no volverá a pasar. Si. Si. Si. No. Hasta luego.

La voz de Edward, se prestaba muy cercana a mí, pero no quería abrir los ojos de golpe y toparme con los molestos rayos de sol que se filtraban presuntuosos, a través de la ventana. No recordaba cómo es que habíamos logrado llegar a casa, pues ninguno de nosotros estaba en condiciones de manejar; únicamente sabía que a duras penas habíamos podido tumbarnos en el sillón sin que las palabras alcanzaran a salir de nuestras bocas, y después… El cansancio nos había vencido, más el alcohol que el cansancio.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Bella!

Murmuró él, pegando por poco, su mejilla a la mía.

Oculté el rostro en mi hombro para aminorar el impacto de su mirada curiosa y abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Esperaba sentir un golpazo de náuseas al incorporarme, mas no fue así.

\- Creo, no lo sé.

Temía que en cualquier momento el malestar terminara por abatirme. ¡Bien merecido me lo tenía!

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Estoy bien, parece que ninguno de los dos vomitó. - Dijo, mientras echaba una ojeada a los alrededores. - Le llamé a Garrett, Lauren me contestó y me dijo que llegaron a salvo, sin dejar de agregar que no recuerda como.

Una sonrisa traviesa dominó la comisura de sus labios, dándole un toque angelical.

\- Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho.

Negó con la cabeza en signo de reprobación, algo de lo que había dicho había causado que su buen humor se viniera abajo.

\- ¿Qué cosa no recuerdas?

Su tono de voz era demandante, sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

\- No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después.

Murmuré, esperando que no me escuchara y que olvidara el asunto. ¿Por qué la timidez tenía que aparecer ahora?

Bufé por debajo. Tenía la boca seca.

\- ¿Después? ¿De qué?

Me preguntó confundido.

Recargué la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón con la precaución colgando de mi lengua, sabía que mi respuesta terminaría venciéndome. Sin embargo, anhelaba poder contemplar su rostro sin esfuerzo.

\- Después del beso.

No se contuvo y sonrió radiante.

\- Eso era lo que quería saber… - Me dijo, antes de desviar la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros al mismo tiempo que me quejaba en silencio. No quería perder de vista sus ojos, había pasado tanto ya desde la última vez... Imploraba porque el fantasma de Rosalie no osara aparecerse de nuevo en mi mente con el único fin de amedrentarme.

\- ¿Fuiste tú o el alcohol?

Preguntó, sin ningún preámbulo. La ansiedad se denotaba en sus manos, que viajaban una y otra vez de su cabello a su mandíbula.

Tragué saliva, estaba yendo con todo. Directo al punto, no sabía si lamentarme o sentirme agradecida.

\- Fui yo.

Su cuerpo se tensó, desde este punto, se le notaba todavía más alto de lo que ya era. Aún traía puesta la ropa del día anterior, y su cabello, estaba hecho un verdadero nido de pájaros. El flequillo se encontraba disparatado hacia todas direcciones, dejándome ver a la perfección su rostro impecable. Tenía la frente despejada, libre de cualquier arruga o imperfección, y el tono de su piel, aunque algo pálido, no era desagradable en lo absoluto. Daba la apariencia de estar listo para salir de nuevo en búsqueda de otra aventura, no había ningún signo en él de la borrachera de anoche. Debía ser la práctica, aunque... no lo había visto beber así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso… significa…

No se atrevió a seguir.

\- No sé qué significa.

Le dije, atropellando las palabras. Estaba lista para volver, no cabía ninguna duda de ello, le quería y… Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, debía estar segura de que lo había intentado hasta el final, y si no resultaba… Entonces, ya podría vivir en paz de nuevo sin tener que pensar en él. Pero, de cualquier forma, no sería yo la que le pediría nada.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer?

\- ¿Ah?

El cambio en la conversación me sobresaltó, incluso había hecho una mueca y sabía que él lo había visto.

\- ¿Llamaste a tu madre?

Me miró de reojo y ocultó una sonrisa cómplice. No tenía planeado sacar el tema, pero mi boca le había ganado a mi cabeza.

\- Si.

Contestó sin agregar nada y respeté su silencio.

Suspiré.

\- Si quiero ir a comer.

\- Entonces, hay que ir a ducharnos.

Asentí.

\- No juntos, quiero decir. – Agregó de inmediato, el pánico disimulado en su rostro casi me hizo carcajear, pero me aguanté las ganas.

\- Claro.

Me levanté, sintiendo un ligero mareo al emplear esfuerzo para mantenerme en pie, y cuando estuve segura de que mis piernas no me traicionarían, me dispuse a caminar a la velocidad que mi cuerpo me permitía, velocidad más bien robótica. Y, Edward, él no se movió, ni siquiera cuando cerré la puerta.

Solté un chillido.

Quitarme la ropa había resultado ser toda una odisea. Cada que hacía un movimiento brusco, el mareo se apoderaba de mí, obligándome a trastabillar, pero al final, lo había conseguido, no sin antes darme un par de golpes contra la pared en el codo derecho.

Sentí calma cuando el agua tibia comenzó a correr por mi piel. Tenía hambre.

No me quedé tanto tiempo como me hubiera gustado, pues la sequedad de mi boca comenzaba a dificultarme el tragar saliva. Y cuando estuve lista, me di cuenta de que me había enfundado unos pantalones de deporte y una simple camiseta de cuello redondo y manga larga. Era mi atuendo de descanso, y no importaba, no pensaba cambiarme.

Llevé la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado y la eché al cesto, no sin antes percatarme de que la ropa de Edward, ya se encontraba allí. Bueno, al menos ya no tendría que hurgar en todos los cajones para dar con ella… El cabello húmedo y alisado simplemente por mis dedos, goteaba todavía sobre mis hombros, dejando una mancha de agua muy notoria en la prenda. Daba igual, no perdería tiempo usando la secadora.

Me acomodé la camiseta que había comenzado a enrollarse en mi cintura, y volví a la sala, ya con un andar más normal. El baño me había caído muy bien y ahora me sentía bastante aliviada.

\- ¿Terminaste?

Asentí. No me había maquillado el día de hoy, probablemente estaba algo pálida pero con el paso del día iría mejorando.

\- Pues vamos.

Me quedé quieta un momento, observándolo. Se había colocado un pantalón negro de mezclilla de corte recto y una camiseta azul marino que dejaba entrever con una perfección abrumadora su cuerpo. La musculatura de sus brazos había aumentado, sin ser nada exagerado, y el torso delgado y largo acompañado de unos hombros anchos y fuertes, me hicieron sentir la boca tan seca que mi lengua bien podría haberse convertido en una lija sin yo notarlo.

Él sonrió por debajo.

\- ¿No quieres mejor una foto?

\- ¿Qué?

Se apresuró a llegar hasta mí, sacó su teléfono y nos hizo una fotografía. No había dejado de mirarle ni un solo momento.

\- Sales guapa.

Asentí, sin siquiera ver la imagen en la pantalla.

Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y se quedó quieto. Al ver que no me quejaba se relajó y nos guió hasta la puerta principal. Cuando salimos, desde el otro lado de la calle, pude ver como un par de hombres se peleaban por conseguir el mejor ángulo de nosotros; él lo notó y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Enarqué una ceja.

No sabía que estábamos esperando. ¿Por qué no habíamos salido en el auto? ¿Esme, nos había mandado un auto?

Mientras varias interrogantes se apoderaban de mi mente, un auto compacto color amarillo se orilló a poco menos de un metro de donde nos encontrábamos. Edward me tomó de la mano con naturalidad, y tiró de mí para que lo siguiera. Abrió la puerta de pasajeros y me apresuré a entrar.

\- Gracias, Alice.

Una dulce risita me llegó desde el asiento del piloto.

\- Hola, Bella. ¿Me recuerdas?

La recordaba pese a que solamente la había visto en una ocasión; era la chica del restaurante.

\- Fuimos a comer contigo cuando estaban grabando el programa... ¿O no?

\- Si.

Respondió alegremente.

Me extrañaba su comportamiento, en mi mente la recordaba más hostil. Durante el trayecto no hizo ningún comentario, pero la sorprendí varias veces mirándome con descaro a través del espejo retrovisor, ella ni se inmutaba, más bien, se limitaba a soltar una carcajada. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia?

\- Hemos llegado. – Nos avisó. Edward asintió.

\- Oye… - Dijo, reclamando mi atención. - ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?

La petición de Alice me sacó de órbita.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondí con inseguridad. ¿Cómo podía una negarse a esos ojos gatunos?

\- ¡Genial! – Canturreó Edward, que no cabía en su júbilo. - Entonces… Vendré en un par de horas...

Y así, sin más, abandonó el coche.

\- ¿Qué? - Otra vez con sus decisiones repentinas...

\- ¡Anda, salgamos!

Me animó Alice, sin dejar de reír.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Inquirí, cuando estuvimos dentro del restaurante. No había ningún comensal y de inmediato intuí que el lugar estaba cerrado o quizá era demasiado temprano o tarde, pensándolo bien… ¿Qué hora era?

Vaya… tenía que poner más atención a esos detalles.

\- Vamos a comer.

Me hubiera negado si el aroma que emanaba de la cocina no fuera tan bueno.

Alice se apresuró a llenar una de las mesas con pequeños platitos, y después llegó con un tazón de lo que parecía ser una sopa o caldo. Me había ofrecido a ayudar, pero ella se había negado fervientemente.

\- Está muy bueno.

Le dije, cuando di la primera cucharada. Estaba caliente, y el picante provocaba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de agradecimiento.

\- Me dijeron que necesitabas un levanta muertos.

Bromeó, mientras se metía a la boca un pedazo de pan.

\- Alice… ¿Pasa algo malo?

Quería saber. ¿Por qué él se había ido así? No era la primera vez que se iba de esa manera, pero… Pensar que lo había hecho de nuevo y que la causa aquella vez había sido… No. No. No podía pensar eso.

\- Nada malo, creo… Ya me contarás luego.

Dijo. Su respuesta me dejó todavía más confundida.

\- ¿Edward te contó lo que pasa?

\- Sí, me llamó muy temprano para decirme.

Asentí pensativa, mientras me quemaba la lengua con otra cucharada.

Las verduras y la carne estaban magníficos, pero había algo más…

\- ¿Qué cosa tiene esto?

Le pregunté, señalando mi plato.

Ella tosió sin disimulo y después dio un sorbo a su té helado.

\- Pues... cosas. Ya sabes...

Respondió, clavando la mirada en la mesa.

Me carcajeé.

\- ¿Receta secreta?

Asintió apenada.

\- Tal vez un día te diga.

\- Está bien.

Acepté sin insistir y me dediqué a terminar con mi comida. Cuando di la última palada sonreí y me froté el estómago.

\- ¿Quieres otra cosa? Tengo pastel de chocolate, lo preparé anoche.

Su voz era apenas un susurro, como si estuviera contándome algo ultra confidencial.

\- Estaría muy bien.

Se fue como rayo a la cocina, y volvió con dos platos. La verdad, tenía muy buena pinta. El pan se veía húmedo y consistente.

Di la primera probada.

\- ¿Vino tinto? ¿nuez moscada? ¿algo de... chile? ¡¿Esto tiene chile?!

Le dije con emoción, mientras terminaba de engullir mi bocado, ella asintió con los ojos en blanco.

\- Calla. – Me pidió aterrada.

Giré la cabeza para ver si alguien nos escuchaba, pero nada. Ni siquiera había transeúntes por la acera.

\- Lo siento, soy un poco paranoica con estas cosas.

Sonreí comprensiva.

\- ¿Realmente te gusta cocinar?

Un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

\- Mucho, empecé joven. Desde los cinco años ya cocinaba, mi madre era una molestia al supervisarme pero no me quejo. Gracias a ella no sufrí ningún accidente, mejor de grande. Mira…

Se alzó la manga de la sudadera y me mostró una cicatriz.

\- Fue con caramelo.

Hice una mueca.

\- Tengo muchas más. – Suspiró. A pesar de la práctica y de cuanto conozca los pasos para hacerlo, me sigue pasando.

Dijo con fastidio.

\- Pero vale la pena, la gente que viene aquí debe salir muy feliz.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

\- Pues deben, si no… Bien pueden irse a otro sitio. Una vez, una tipa me preguntó si tenía postres bajos en calorías. ¡Hazme el favor! ¡Casi me desmayo! Eso no existe, y quien diga que sí ojalá y le den un tiro.

Me eché a reír.

\- Uno no tiene la culpa de que quiera ser una lombricienta. Aunque… Hay personas que están enfermas y les recetan no ingerir azúcares…- Su rostro se ensombreció. – Conozco a alguien así.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, ella prosiguió.

\- Pero ya encontraré la forma. He intentado con varias cosas, pero… El sabor no es el mismo.

Dijo con pesar.

\- Pues… No lo sé, la verdad nunca pensé en sustituir el azúcar… Pero, seguramente habrá algo.

Alice ocultó el rostro en su melena.

\- Deberíamos salir alguna vez, no tengo muchas amigas.

Sonreí a medias.

\- Ni yo. Tenía una amiga, pero ahora ella está estudiando en el extranjero. Al principio nos escribíamos de vez en cuando, pero después se complicó. No la culpo, yo tampoco tuve tanta disposición para conservar nuestra amistad.

\- Te daré mi número.

Se sacó del bolsillo un lápiz y comenzó a garabatear en una servilleta.

\- Siempre tengo algo para apuntar, una vieja costumbre.

Me explicó. Pero no hacía ninguna falta, no me parecía raro en lo absoluto.

Dobló el papel por la mitad y me lo entregó. Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y sonreí.

\- Lo anotaría en mi celular, pero lo olvidé en casa.

Yo lo dejé en el auto, por eso no te pedí tu número. Si me lo anotabas como yo lo he hecho, de seguro que lo perdería.

Sonreí.

\- Sabes, Bella. Yo estaba enamorada de Edward.

Me soltó de repente.

Torcí el gesto pero enseguida forcé una sonrisa, no muy convencida del resultado.

\- Aún me gusta.

Agregó.

Clavé la vista en el muro más cercano sólo para no mirarla.

\- No te preocupes, no haré nada al respecto. Pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.

No sabía qué cosa decir.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó angustiada.

\- Si, es que no sé qué decir.

Se inclinó para mirarme mejor y explotó en carcajadas.

\- Lo siento, no creí que te afectara tanto. – Dijo sin parar de reír. – ¡Casi se te caen las bragas!

Medité por un segundo su comentario, probablemente, si hubiera estado de pie…

\- Medio mundo está enamorado de él, tanto hombres como mujeres; creí que estabas acostumbrada a escuchar cosas así.

En parte tenía razón.

\- Bueno, es cierto, pero tú eres mucho más cercana a él.

Bufó por debajo.

\- Él anduvo con todas, excepto conmigo.

Murmuró avergonzada, pero no molesta.

\- Debe ser porque el cabrón me quiere mucho.

Asentí sin intenciones de indagar en el asunto.

\- Ya ha pasado una hora… - Comentó. – ¿Quieres salir a dar la vuelta?

Acepté de inmediato y me olvidé de lo que había dicho. Una caminata por la mañana era la mejor manera de empezar el día, desafortunadamente, ya no me era posible hacerlo.

\- ¿No habrá algún problema?

Le pregunté dudosa.

\- No creo, de todos modos… Espera aquí.

Me dijo, antes de desaparecer en el angosto pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina. Escuché un crujido, un quejido y después una puerta azotarse. Me incorporé y me estiré para asomarme sin rebasar el límite. A Alice no le agradaría encontrarme ni a medio metro de la alacena.

\- ¡Ya!

Dijo, agitando la mano en alto mientras se acercaba dando saltitos. Si que estaba diferente a la primera vez que nos habíamos visto…

Me entregó una gorra roja con las palabras: Cancún, México; en color azul claro.

\- Es de Edward, no le molestará que la uses.

La tomé y me la coloqué de una sola vez. Era gracioso como Edward y ella, creían que una gorra cambiaba mucho el aspecto de una persona.

\- Lista.

Dije, estaba ansiosa por salir.

Ella soltó una risita y me encaminó del brazo hasta la puerta. El gesto me sobresaltó, pero no fue para nada incómodo.

\- El día está lindo, ¿verdad?

Inhalé la ligera brisa que nos rodeaba y sonreí. Era perfecto.

Apenas habíamos dado unos pocos pasos por el borde, cuando el interrogatorio real comenzó.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas?

\- ¿Cómo?

La miré de reojo, ya entendía el porqué de su vasta amabilidad.

\- No te hagas la mensa…

Bufó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Esta chica era bipolar o qué?

\- Las cosas van bien.

Contesté.

\- ¿Y, Rosalie?

Mi cuerpo se detuvo como si se hubiera estrellado contra un gran muro de concreto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?

El tono que había usado no era exactamente de lo más educado, pero escuchar ese nombre me afectaba de sobremanera.

\- ¿Crees lo que dicen los periódicos? – Antes de que pudiera responder a su recriminatoria pregunta, ella alzo un dedo para callarme, y después continuó caminando como si nada, así que también tuve que hacerlo para poder escucharla. – Sé que le estuviste haciendo daño estas semanas…

Arrastraba las palabras de tal forma… Era bastante desagradable de escuchar.

\- ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Yo?

Chasqueé la boca, molesta.

\- El vino aquí cada día después de los entrenamientos. Sólo venía y tomaba agua, sólo agua. Miraba el reloj, y cuando estaba por anochecer, sin decir nada, él se iba. ¿Por qué debía esperar a esa hora? ¿Qué no lo dejabas entrar a la casa? ¿Su casa?

Alcé las palmas como queriendo reducir el impacto del golpe.

\- Espera, no sé de qué hablas. Yo jamás le… ¿Cómo iba a yo impedirle entrar a su casa?

Sonreí incrédula.

\- Hoy, él me llamó muy emocionado, me dijo que fuera amable contigo y no puedes decir que no lo fui. Pero estaba feliz, así que… Si le haces daño te buscaré y te destrozaré esa carita de mojigata que tienes.

Dijo en voz baja, pero no dejaba de ser una amenaza.

\- ¿Mojigata?

Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que Alice era importante para Edward, él la respetaba y le quería, por esa razón, yo no diría nada.

\- Alice… - Susurré su nombre, intentando no hacerle notar mi molestia. – Sé que no te agrado, desde la primera vez que nos vimos lo supe, pero… ¿Puedes darme al menos la oportunidad de conocerme? Yo no le haría daño.

\- Ella también dijo que no le haría daño.

Se quejó.

\- ¿Lo conoces desde entonces?

\- Si, lo conocí un año antes de que esa puta le jodiera la vida, él cambió mucho… Y hoy, por fin vi a ese chico, esa sonrisa que ya no había visto. No quiero que desaparezca sólo porque otra de sus putas le rompe el corazón.

El estómago se me hizo nudo. Se estaba pasando, pero debía guardar la calma.

\- No voy a romperle el corazón.

Le dije, alzando un poco la voz.

Ella me tomó del brazo, obligándome a detener, y se plantó frente a mí. La suavidad de su respiración y el dulzor de su perfume me hizo sentir intimidada.

\- Entonces di que sí.

Susurró y después suspiró.

La tristeza en sus delicadas facciones me hubiera empujado a abrazarla para darle consuelo, pero debía contenerme, ella no lo tomaría muy bien.

\- Volvamos, si se entera que salimos sin seguridad creerá que fui irresponsable.

Una nube negra cruzó por su rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Le pregunté.

\- ¡Camina ya!

Me ordenó con un gesto de mano, indicándome que la siguiera.

Anduvimos en silencio, ella a paso rápido y yo con calma. Deseché la conversación que habíamos tenido, estaba segura de que sólo trataba de protegerlo. Así que, me fue mucho más fácil dejarlo pasar por alto. Alice no era mala, no podía serlo, detrás de la hostilidad en su par de ojos redondos había gentileza.

\- ¿Dónde estaban?

Gritó Edward cuando alzamos el rostro, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Dijiste dos horas.

Chilló, Alice.

\- Quise caminar.

Me apresuré a decir.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada pero no me contradijo.

\- No debes de pasearte como si nada, Bella. Sabes cómo están las cosas.

Hice una mueca, Alice se había encogido.

\- Alice y yo estamos muy bien. ¿Verdad?

Edward arrugó la nariz al ver la desesperación en mí.

\- Ya váyanse, y devuélveme mi auto mañana a las diez. - Dijo, entregándole las llaves antes de echarse a correr.

Apreté los labios.

Me la imaginaba en algún lugar cercano a la estufa lloriqueando, quise entrar y asegurarle que nada malo pasaría, pero de nuevo me contuve, eso sólo lo empeoraría. Ella no quería mi amabilidad.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Edward me miró, ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido.

\- No te preocupes, Alice siempre es así, pero es una chica grandiosa.

Estaba jodido. Seguramente ni se imaginaba lo que Alice sentía por él. En fin, yo no se lo diría. No planeaba morir a manos de una chica quince centímetros más bajita que yo. Sería humillante.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

Le pregunté, sin pasar por alto que había abierto para mí la puerta del copiloto. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Edward me ofreció su mano derecha, no supe qué hacer, así que sólo la tomé, pero él dejó escapar una risita. Paso el brazo izquierdo por debajo de mis piernas y en instantes me acomodó en el asiento.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Me quejé, debido a la sorpresa.

Inquieto, cerró la puerta y se apresuró a subir al auto. Nos lanzamos a la avenida de inmediato y al girar, nos topamos con cientos de taxis amarillos.

\- Hay mucho tránsito, pero es la única forma. No sería adecuado caminar, hay mucha gente.

Me dijo, mientras se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- ¡Ah sí!

Dijo con fastidio, como si se hubiera olvidado de un detalle muy importante.

\- Busca en la guantera.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras. Al abrirla, me topé con una banda para dormir color borgoña. La tomé entre las manos, era suave, bastante suave, quise frotarme el rostro con ella al igual que un cachorro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me la arrebató de las manos.

\- Mírame.

Pidió.

Alejó las manos del volante, me hubiera alarmado si no estuviéramos atascados en el tráfico.

Delineó mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y después me alzó el rostro, colocando su pulgar en mi mentón.

\- Eres preciosa. – Murmuró sin mostrar expresión alguna. Su seriedad me ponía de nervios. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lo entendí hasta que pasó la banda por encima de mi cabeza para con ella cubrirme los ojos, dejándome así, en la oscuridad total.

\- ¿Por qué…

Un beso fiero me silenció. Su lengua reclamaba entrar a mi boca y sus labios, se movían con tanta urgencia que me impedían respirar. No poder verlo me daba una sensación completamente nueva. Podía apreciar el sabor y el frenesí de cada movimiento, sus dedos deslizándose por mi clavícula, el tacto cálido, el sabor mentolado, todo tan sencillo y a la vez tan propio de él…

Pegó su frente a la mía y se quedó quieto... El claxon de un auto, supongo yo, que se hallaba justo detrás de nosotros, me reventó la burbuja, pero Edward no se movió. Estaba ignorándolo, pues toda su atención se concentraba en mi.

Quise moverme para que pudiera avanzar, me imaginaba las miradas acusatorias de la gente, o quizá alguien podría reconocerlo...

\- Quieta.

Me ordenó.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, estaba segura de que él podía escucharlo, a pesar de que el tenue sonido podía fácilmente perderse entre el ruidoso bullicio de la ciudad y de la gente.

Una vez más, su boca rozó la mía, pero esta vez la unión era lenta, pausada… Se apoderaba de mi labio superior y lo mordía, fuerte y gentil, para después hacer lo mismo con el inferior. Pintaba, con maestría una línea invisible en mis dientes, en donde la punta de su lengua jugaba el papel de pincel… El cosquilleo era como un veneno que recorría mi cuerpo entero, me sentí amada. Presionó mis labios por última vez, depositó un beso tierno en mi mejilla izquierda y se alejó.

Me hundí en el respaldo del asiento cuando pisó el acelerador.

\- Coloca las manos en tu regazo.

Me dijo, casi podía ver la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Debido a la desesperación, me había aferrado con fuerza a los extremos del asiento, me solté con rapidez e hice lo que me pidió, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en los dedos.

La brisa comenzó a golpetear mi rostro con inquietud y me giré en su búsqueda. Edward había abierto la ventanilla. Me relajé, dejándo que el frescor agitara mis cabellos. Los sentía danzar sobre mis labios, la punta de mi nariz y barbilla.

Estaba feliz.

De vez en cuando, el viento traía consigo un hilillo del aroma de Edward; era sutil, varonil y fresco. Quería llenarme de él.

Relamí mis labios, disfrutando todavía su sabor en ellos. El automóvil dio una ligera sacudida.

\- Harás que nos estrellemos.

Comentó molestó.

No dije nada, me dediqué a recargarme en el cabezal y a dejar que me llevara a donde quisiese.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, pero luego de un rato la velocidad fue disminuyendo, hasta que ya no pude percibirla. Ni siquiera el tenue ronroneo del motor.

\- Llegamos.

Murmuró en mi oído.

Gemí por debajo debido a la sorpresa. ¿Por qué todo era tan erótico? ¿Qué cosa le pasaba a mi mente? Con Edward, nunca sabía a qué atenerme, y no podía negar que era emocionante.

Lo escuché bajar del auto y esperé a que viniera en mi búsqueda. ¿Lo haría, no?

Lo hizo, abrió la puerta y de nuevo su aroma me golpeó.

Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura, mientras el otro lo pasaba por debajo de mis rodillas. Me sacó con cuidado y yo me encogí, no quería golpearme la cabeza con el toldo, aunque estaba segura de que él no lo permitiría.

Me ayudó a poner de pie y después colocó sus manos en mi cadera. Me quedé quieta.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

Asentí, olvidándome del pasado, quizá para siempre.

Su mano se deslizó hasta mi oído derecho para colocarme algo pequeño y suave, después, repitió la acción con el izquierdo. Ya no podía escuchar nada.

Mi instinto de supervivencia saltó en ese instante y sentí pánico, pero no dejé que éste me dominara.

Uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura, mientras que su mano se aferraba a la mía.

Percibía el sol sobre mi cabeza, pero no se colaba en mis huesos. Hacía frío, bastante frío.

Me llevó caminando por un buen rato, al principio, dudaba de cada paso que daba, pero con los minutos pasando, terminé por acostumbrarme y dejé que él me guiara por completo.

El aroma a pasto húmedo me distrajo, no sabía dónde estábamos, pero debía ser algún parque. ¿Cómo es que Edward quería estar en un lugar abierto? En un parque podría reconocernos cualquiera…

No me dio mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, porque al instante nos detuvimos y él me ayudó a tomar asiento. Recorrí con los dedos la superficie, era metálica y estaba helada. Estiré una mano para que Edward la tomara, pero nada. ¿Se había ido?

En ese momento quise quitarme la banda y ver lo que sucedía, pero no me atreví. Entonces, alguien tiró de mi pie, de inmediato me jalé, y estaba segura de haber gritado con fuerza.

Sus manos tomaron mi cabeza y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios para tranquilizarme, era él. Me encogí de hombros, manteniéndome a la expectativa. Dejé que me quitara los zapatos y… ¿Los sustituyera por otros? No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero tardó un poco en colocármelos. Se sentían pesados y algo… Rígidos.

Después, lo adiviné a mi lado, me percataba de sus movimientos... Me hizo sujetar algo entre las manos, algo pequeño y cuadrangular, suave… Pero no tardó en quitármelo.

Comenzaba a aburrirme, cuando algo tibio y liso rozó mis labios. El vapor humedeció la punta de mi nariz, me animé a dar un pequeño sorbo con precaución. Era té, té de doce flores, y con bastante azúcar. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde diablos estábamos? El sabor sutil y perfumado me tranquilizaba, pese a que la situación en la que me encontraba no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, sin embargo, a decir verdad, no esperaba nada, sólo su compañía.

Luego de eso, dio dos golpecitos con su dedo en mis labios, para indicarme que abriera la boca, lo hice. Era… ¿Croissant?

Lo mastiqué con avidez, estaba delicioso. Repitió la tarea más de once veces, supongo, hasta que el té y el pan se hubieron terminado.

De nuevo me sobresaltó, aferrándose a mis manos, su agarre era incierto, en cada paso sentía inseguridad, el miedo a caer era tremendo, pero pronto eso terminó y nos detuvimos. Quise separarme un poco para recuperarme y respirar, pero al querer hacerlo las piernas me fallaron y me fui de espaldas. Estaba aturdida. ¿Qué diablos?

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Edward?!

Le pregunté inútilmente. Ni siquiera podía escuchar mi voz...

Tampoco supe si recibí respuesta, no podía escuchar nada, la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarme.

Me levantó por los brazos, queriendo ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio y al yo, no poder guardarlo, supe de qué se trataba.

Patines, me había puesto patines.

\- ¿Y esto?

Me llevé una mano al trasero al sentir el frío de lleno, estaba húmedo… Claro… Hielo. Una pista de patinaje. No estaba poniendo tanta atención como yo creía, debí adivinarlo antes.

Edward me jaló y me obligó a deslizarme por la pista. Las primeras veces, ambos nos caímos; ya estaba empapada, pero él quería intentarlo cada vez y yo no me oponía. La torpeza de mis movimientos, le daba problemas a él para mantenernos en pie a los dos, pero después de varias horas lo logramos y comenzamos a divertirnos. Íbamos a toda velocidad de un lado al otro, hasta que tocábamos la vereda, así supe, que no había nadie más en el lugar, no podía haber, ya hubiéramos chocado.

Me reía tan alto que el frío fue menguando, pese a que todas mis extremidades se encontraban heladas, no era capaz de percibir el frío en su totalidad.

Fácilmente, estuvimos más de seis horas. Cayendo, intentado, cayendo, intentando hasta no fallar tantas veces seguidas... Las piernas y los tobillos me dolían, sin contar la columna, a causa de las caídas. Estaba molida... No quería decirlo, pero tuve que hacerlo.

\- No puedo más.

Él se detuvo al instante. Dio dos apretones a mi muñeca, lo interpreté como que me soltaría. Y lo hizo. Esperé un rato, pero nada, así que… Opté por quitarme primero los tapones de los oídos, los metí a mi bolsillo derecho y después, me quité la banda de los ojos. Parpadeé varias veces esperando toparme con la luz, pero no, ya estaba anocheciendo. Mi conteo del tiempo era bastante malo. Y cuando fijé mejor la vista, pude verlo. Estaba ahí, mirándome, con el gesto serio. Siempre era un drama acostumbrarme a sus ojos oscuros... No lograba habituarme al impacto de su encanto.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Fué lo primero que me preguntó.

\- Si.

Miré a mí alrededor y de inmediato reconocí el lugar, la pista de patinaje de Central Park.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Le pregunté asombrada. Este sitio, que siempre estaba repleto, era por ahora, sólo para nosotros dos.

Clavó la mirada en en el hielo por un segundo.

\- No estaba seguro de lo que haré, no sabía si podíamos superar el pasado del todo, si podríamos compenetrarnos a la perfección, por eso he hecho esto. Necesitaba saber que confiabas en mí, y necesitaba confiar en que estarías conmigo, sin miedo, sin dudas… - Sus palabras eran como una melodía, ni suave ni tampoco dinámica, era perfecto. - Tú... - Murmuró. -Lo hiciste y lo hice.

Lo miré perpleja.

Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, y tomó mi mano izquierda, depositando algo en ella.

Bajé la mirada y me encontré con una cadena color plata que brillaba y contrastaba con la noche, pero aún más brillaba la argolla, de acabados sencillos pero de un grosor considerable.

Levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de la mía y abrió el puño lentamente, él tenía una igual, pero un tanto más grande.

Cuadró los hombros.

\- Es una promesa. Cuando todo se arregle, quiero casarme contigo.

Tragué saliva.

\- ¿Qué?

Grité, retrocediendo. Pude haber resbalado pero no lo hice. Tantas horas de estar aquí habían mejorado considerablemente mi equilibrio y confianza en mí misma.

\- Quiero casarme contigo.

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿qué diría? Apenas habíamos vuelto y…

Sonrió.

\- Sé que piensas que es pronto, pero mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar. Puede que el mundo estalle y que se desate una guerra, puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero mi afecto por ti es permanente, se mantendrá fuerte pese a todo.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti y sólo de ti.

Juró.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Aquí, después de mucho tiempo, pero he vuelto recuperada. Estoy resuelta a terminar la historia a comienzos de Diciembre, así que, estaré actualizando con frecuencia. Les agradezco su paciencia y les mando un abrazo desde, México._

 _Y si, alguna está pasando por algún mal momento, tengan confianza. Las cosas si mejoran._

 _Se les quiere._

 _Anabelle._


	31. Veloz

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Bajo el sol de medianoche los sueños tienden a ser de vivos colores._

 _Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov_

* * *

 _Nos dimos todo lo que se nos dió,_

 _Nos dimos todo eso y mucho más,_

 _Para después reconocernos otra vez._

 _Brillas,_

 _Y brillas tan lindo,_

 _Y brillamos juntos,_

 _Entre pestañas._

 _Divina,_

 _Divina sonrisa,_

 _Abrazo de luna, de luna llena._

 _Y así,_

 _Juntitos los dos,_

 _Y así,_

 _Lo que se nos da..._

 _León Larregui - Brillas._

* * *

 **Veloz.**

El esplendor misterioso de la pequeña argolla que colgaba de mi cuello, ardía sobre mi piel queriendo llamar la atención… Se presionaba contra mi pecho caprichosa e intimidante, mostrando su creciente molestia al tener que permanecer oculta debajo de la ropa; la muy perversa disfrutaba castigarme haciéndome sentir su presencia y de igual forma, me recordaba el compromiso perenne que conllevaba en su realidad.

Había aceptado la propuesta de, Edward, en silencio; que era la única forma inteligente en la que podía hacerlo, pues a mi parecer, la destacada osadía de la que no creí fuera poseso, le había dado el cierre a la situación que nos había tenido confinados a una quietud mediocre y cautelosa en la que la costumbre del día a día era el verdadero peligro. Y yo, no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para dibujar una mancha desproporcionada con mis palabras atropelladas y temblorosas, sobre el impecable momento que él había creado.

Había sido mucho más, que sólo patinar; mucho más... Había sido la firmeza en su mano al sostenerme para caer juntos.

La imagen revoloteó en mi mente y suspiré vencida.

Necesitaba recordarlo con cada una de sus fallas: el dolor, el frío y el cansancio físico; estaba segura de que en el futuro, cuando las emociones quisieran doblegarme, el sólo hecho de saber que aquello había ocurrido, me daría valor.

Inhalé una vez.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero al llevar más de tres horas despierta y sumergida en mis pensamientos; mis ojos, que iban de un lado al otro en búsqueda de nada en sí, ya se habían adaptado a la opacidad. No sabía cuáles habían sido mis noches más largas; si las que había pasado sola, o las que había pasado a lado de, Edward...

Mi cerebro todavía daba para mucho más, pero la pesadez en mis párpados lentamente los hizo ceder ante el cansancio, que se esfumó luego de unas horas, al tiempo en que una tenue luz se asomó con timidez por el cristal de la ventana para luego desaparecer.

Edward, descansaba tranquilo, tumbado boca abajo a pocos centímetros de mí. Me estiré por debajo de las sábanas, apreciando el rápido latir de mi corazón que se hacía presente en cada parte de mi cuerpo, escuchando el palpitar a modo de eco en mi cabeza...

La pista de hielo había conseguido congelar el tiempo para mí... Aún sentía la sequedad del frío golpeando mis mejillas; formando finas grietas en mis labios. Sentía la garganta seca por el cansancio que implicaba caer y levantarme; percibía con claridad, el aguijón de su calor atravesándome la palma cada que perdíamos el equilibrio y rodábamos por la extensa y uniforme dureza del hielo... Y después, me veía deslizándome por la superficie, ahora con gracia, y no con entorpecidos movimientos, como seguramente lo había hecho al inicio. Sabía que si volvía a echarme al ruedo, podría hacerlo estupendo y sin resbalar. Tomé aire, la rapidez con la que se formaban las ideas y las vívidas imágenes, estaba haciendo que hallará un segundo significado en todo, hasta en la profundidad de sus actos, y por ahora no quería descifrarlo. Estaba cansada, o algo parecido. Estaba hastiada de haber tenido que soportar la distancia que había impuesto para con él, y al mismo tiempo, para conmigo. Clavé la mirada en el techo siendo víctima de la aburrición, era necesario que el sol me agobiara con su presencia para así poder levantarme, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más larga era la espera.

Me giré sobre mi brazo, sintiendo el peso de mi cuerpo y también, el suave acolchado de la almohada en la que yacía mi cabeza.

Tenía que darme por vencida, dejar de forzar a mi mente y aceptar que anhelaba que la monotonía nos envolviera por un largo tiempo.

Quererlo, me hacía temerosa hasta de mi existencia y mi vida, cualquier cosa podría complicarnos todo, todavía más de lo que ya lo era...

¡Maldito sea el estrés y sus demás variantes!

Rosalie, no cesaría en su meta de destruir al hombre que yo amaba; y por supuesto, él no haría nada para dañarla y no era capaz de reprochárselo.

Mientras más feliz me sentía al saber que todo entre él y yo estaba arreglado, más pánico me daba el aceptar que a nuestro alrededor todo era un caos. Mas, sin en cambio debía afrontarlo... Si ya estaba decidida a pasar con él, el resto de mis días, bien tenía la obligación de luchar por ello, contra quien fuese, del modo que fuese.

Solté un suspiro, dejando que el agotamiento mental hiciera de las suyas, y aguardé por el día, que no tardaba en llegar.

\- Tengo que irme. ¡Ya es hora!

Me susurró al oído, cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

\- Lo sé.

Froté mi rostro en la sábana para despabilarme.

\- Mandaré a alguien a recogerte por la tarde.

Asentí. El olor a jabón, a desodorante y a loción hizo que me encogiera. Tenía sed. Mucha sed. ¿Qué cosa había dicho?

\- ¿Vas a extrañarme?

Me preguntó de repente con la voz contenida, como si creyera que diría que no, o como si fuera imposible que ese sentimiento pudiera realmente emerger de mí.

Lo miré y sonreí. Llevaba un pantalón de pitillo negro y una camiseta del mismo tono. Se veía espectacular, como siempre.

\- Te extrañaré hasta que vuelva a verte. - Murmuré.

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, impidiendo que pudiera contemplar su rostro sonriente.

Arrugué la nariz.

\- Déjame verte.

Le pedí.

Se quedó en su sitio, estaba molestándome.

Me levanté de la cama, acomodándome la playera blanca de algodón, que ya tenía hecha rollo a la altura de las costillas. Caminé lo más sigilosa que pude y lo rodeé con los brazos. Edward, relajó su postura y colocó sus manos sobre las mías, que se cerraban en torno a su cintura. Me sentí pequeña.

\- Si te aferras tan fuerte a mí no podrás mirarme. - Bromeó.

Recargué la frente en su espalda, ciñéndolo con todas mis fuerzas. Edward, tomó mis muñecas y las separó poco a poco, obligándome a liberarlo. Rápidamente, se volvió para encontrarse conmigo, situando las manos en mi cadera para levantarme. Lo rodeé con las piernas sin pensarlo, como en respuesta a sus movimientos... No tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo, quizá simplemente era algo que no debía pasar bajo una revisión de alto nivel. Mi rostro permanecía inmóvil y anhelante varios centímetros más arriba del suyo, entonces puse las palmas en sus mejillas y lo besé. Correspondió a mi beso con cautela, dejándome llevar las riendas. Estaba tan tranquilo que no pude evitar darle un pequeño mordisco en la punta de la lengua; él no se quejó, en vez de eso, continuó con el beso, hasta que me separé un poco y abrí los ojos.

\- Te quiero.

Murmuró.

Sonreí, hasta que las comisuras de mis labios comenzaron a arder.

Él enarcó una ceja y me soltó. El beso me había distraído, haciéndome abandonar la presión que mis piernas ejercían sobre su torso, creí que caería, pero sus risas me dieron confianza y me atrapó de nuevo. Me eché a reír con él.

\- Tonta.

Me dijo con cariño.

\- Tonto. – Murmuré muy cerca de sus labios antes de volver a besarlo.

Poco a poco fue depositándome en el suelo sin separarse de mí, emprendiendo un viaje con sus manos que comenzó en mi cintura y terminó en mi nuca. Excelente manera de despertar.

Abandonó mi boca, acariciando mi mejilla izquierda con sus labios, posando un tierno beso en ella, dejándo un travieso cosquilleo que me hizo sentir mareada.

\- Te veré más tarde.

Dijo a modo de promesa, manteniendo el dulzor en su expresión.

Asentí, y me quedé quieta hasta que se marchó, esperando que los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaran. No podía dejar de sentirme abrumada por su belleza, todo en su rostro era perfecto, al igual que el tono de su voz que acompañaba sus palabras, los movimientos de su cuerpo, y la intensidad de su mirada… Si yo fuera un poco más joven, seguramente habría perdido la cabeza. Ahora entendía a sus fanáticas. Era verdad, él era especial.

Ya no podía reprimirme. ¡Ni modo, Bella! ¡Te atrapó!

No supe cómo terminé las tareas de la casa... Me removía por aquí y por allá, haciendo las cosas de siempre sin reparar en ninguna de ellas. Tampoco pensaba en Edward, ni en lo que había sucedido. Mi mente estaba en blanco, completamente vacía. No había pensamientos cursis, ni ridículos, ni empalagosos; ni tampoco el miedo que me había asaltado durante la madrugada, no sabía si a esto se le llamaba paz, pero no era tan malo; de cualquier manera, esperaba que no durara demasiado. Tanto de una misma cosa carente de matices termina cansando.

Y así estuve, en blanco... No fue hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó, que un par de ideas se instalaron en mi cabeza. Sería bueno hablar con, Edward, acerca de, Rosalie, y del juicio. Permanecer en la ignorancia no estaba mal, no era algo de lo que pudiera quejarme, pues el saber no me emocionaba ni en lo más mínimo, pero después de todo, tal vez… Eso sería un apoyo para él, compartir la carga.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me topé con el rostro que menos me esperaba encontrar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté extrañada.

\- ¿Qué significa esa mueca? ¿No te hace feliz que esté aquí?

El enfado en su voz se me vino encima como si fuera un balde de agua hirviendo, sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de la sensación calcinante.

Lo miré con detenimiento y sonreí.

\- No te esperaba.

Estiré la mano hasta tocar la suya, dándole un ligero apretón.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - Me preguntó, todavía molesto, pero aferrándose a mi mano con su torpeza habitual. Si apretaba un poco más fuerte, sabía me haría daño, pero él, no era para nada consciente de eso.

\- Eres… demasiado... fascinante. Nadie está acostumbrado a encontrarse con ese tipo de fascinación al abrir la puerta.

Mi sinceridad lo abrumó, al igual que a mí. ¿De dónde demonios había venido eso? Me sentí como una estúpida colegiala.

\- ¿Qué? – Su mueca por lo menos valía un millón de dólares. Más tarde me arrepentiría de no haberle sacado una foto.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Sufriste una abducción mientras no estaba?

Sonreí al saber que su pregunta no era broma.

\- No, pero si hubiera sido así, dudo que lo sabría. – Me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿No vas a entrar?

Le pregunté, invitándolo. Pero se negó.

\- Me gustaría seguir hablando aquí, contigo.

Medité sus palabras, tenían un trasfondo, pero con él, nunca se estaba seguro de nada.

\- Si no fue una abducción… ¿Entonces qué es?

Retomó la plática, no iba a dejarlo ir hasta no obtener una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

Su mano buscó su camino hasta que se cerró de nuevo en mi muñeca, solté un jadeo. Otra vez, esa presión…

\- Tú no dices cosas como esas… Algo tuvo que haber pasado para qué…

Antes, hubiera pensado que estaba haciendo todo un numerito de algo tan simple, pero él no era simple, así que…

\- Te amo.

Me soltó al instante, y allí donde sus dedos habían formado una prisión, se posaba una ligera marca rosácea. Él, notó lo que había sucedido y retrocedió.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo con espanto.

Pude ver como su pasado hacía de las suyas, interponiéndose entre nosotros, pero no iba a permitírselo. Sabía que todo esto sería duro, y nada me vencería, mucho menos sus miedos, inseguridades o antiguas heridas.

Me aproximé a él, y coloqué su mano en donde había estado, ignorando el insignificante dolor que su contacto hacía sobre la magullada piel. Edward, me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca y casi se apartó, pero no lo dejé, en vez de eso, cerré mi mano sobre la suya, oprimiendo mi muñeca aún con más fuerza. Lo hice así, hasta que supe que no volvería a apartarse.

\- Estoy en esto.

Murmuré.

\- No me di cuenta que… No busco hacerte más daño.

Dijo con voz apagada, sin atreverse a mirarme directamente.

Asentí.

\- El daño se aprende del propio daño, y abandonarlo… Sólo se logra con esto… - Alcé nuestras manos a la altura de mi rostro. – Confianza.

Su cuerpo se relajó y por consiguiente, mi mano también. La aparté para tocarle la cara. Era tan hermoso, y frágil…

\- Pensé que te gustaría que yo mismo viniera por ti, pero cuando me viste… Tu expresión… Me asusté, creí que habías cambiado de opinión.

Confesó, meditabundo.

Lo rodeé con los brazos y me pegué a su pecho.

\- Te amo.

Le dije de nuevo. Tenía que entender el significado de esas palabras, y aunque… Entendía que sería complicado, debía intentarlo. Seguramente, Rosalie, también las había dicho y al final lo había dejado desecho en la profundidad de un agujero negro, pero, ese recuerdo no podía ser más fuerte que nuestro presente, y él tenía que lograr superarlo y confiar, confiar en verdad. No sólo en mí, sino, en sí mismo, en lo que él había sido capaz de proyectar en mí para que yo lo amara.

\- Te amo más de lo que soy consciente. - Murmuró nostálgico.

Sonreí ante la elección de sus palabras.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Levanté el rostro sin apartarme y me estiré para darle un beso suave en los labios. Él me correspondió... Tuve que parpadear para recordar cómo caminar.

\- Entra al auto. – Me dijo, antes de apartarse y cruzar la puerta.

Confundida, hice lo que me indicó, y cuando estaba a punto de colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, él volvió, con mi bolso en mano.

Me quedé perpleja.

Cuando subió al auto, me lo entregó y yo en silencio, verifiqué todo lo que había metido en el... Mi celular, mi llavero, mi cartera, unos caramelos que había dejado sobre la mesa, mi bolsa de maquillaje, un par de ligas para el cabello, la pequeña botella de perfume que normalmente llevaba cuando íbamos a un lugar lejano, toallitas húmedas, un rollo de papel, un alargado y práctico tubo de crema corporal, el protector solar que solíamos compartir, y los lentes de sol que me había regalado hace unos meses. Todo perfectamente organizado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo?

Resoplé.

Este era el tipo de detalle que yo adoraba y que seguramente, pasaría fácilmente desapercibido por cualquier otra persona.

\- Gracias. – Murmuré. Necesitaba que él supiera que lo sabía, que su amabilidad y afecto eran bien recibidos.

Él sonrió genuino, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

No le tome atención al camino, como ya era habitual en mí, pero poco a poco éste se hacía más desconocido y lejano… ¿No íbamos a la Agencia?

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Te diste cuenta…

\- Si. ¿A dónde vamos?

Intenté ver si había algún letrero a mí alrededor pero nada, quizá, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

\- Hablé con Esme, también hablé con mi madre y con mi terapeuta. - La última palabra la pronunció con un deje de fastidio. – Hay mucho que tú y yo tenemos que discutir, y se nos viene una montaña encima que lo único que busca es jodernos. – Dijo, apesadumbrado, pero yo bien sabía que esa montaña llevaba un nombre que él quería ignorar. – Hay que tomarnos un descanso antes de enfrentarnos a toda esa mierda.

Guardé ese comentario en mi mente para más tarde, meditarlo como era debido. Hablaba con tanta convicción, que la figura de el chico que había conocido con el olor de los cigarrillos ya impregnado en la piel, se hacía cada vez más borrosa.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Pregunté, dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo que él había dicho. Un descanso, eso nos vendría muy bien.

\- A la playa. Garrett y Lauren ya deben estar allí. – Negó con la cabeza incrédulo. – No creí que fueran a durar más de dos días.

\- No hay tanto tráfico, quizá lleguemos en dos horas y media. – Agregó después.

Asentí. Estaba relajada, y contemplar cómo los autos pasaban a nuestro lado solamente me provocaba somnolencia, por no decir del leve ronroneo del motor del auto. Y como ya lo profetizaba, caí en un sueño profundo en el que no hubo ni sueños ni pesadillas ni nada.

El frío se colaba por la ropa hasta llegar a mis huesos, y por más que estiraba las mangas de la sudadera no lograba calentarme. Mis manos estaban heladas, al igual que mi rostro. Había sido eso lo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Llegamos.

Murmuró, Edward, a mi lado.

Eché un vistazo por la ventanilla y lo único que pude ver fue el blanco implacable de la nieve.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

Le pregunté entre bostezos.

\- Las ocho, casi…

\- ¡¿Nos hicimos cinco horas?!

Grité alarmada, él rió por debajo.

\- No. En realidad nos hicimos tres horas.

\- ¿Entonces por …

No pude terminar mi pregunta, pues él habló de inmediato al adivinarla.

\- No quise despertarte.

Dijo, como si fuera el gesto más obvio y natural del mundo.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¡Estás loco!

Lo miré con los ojos en blanco.

\- No. Estoy enamorado.

La seriedad en su voz me dio náuseas. Otra vez me había agarrado en curva. Estar con, Edward, era como montarse a la montaña rusa justo después de haber perdido el sentido de la vista y del oído en un violento accidente. Nunca sabía cuando venían las caídas y las subidas; quizá con el tiempo mi cuerpo tan sólo las intuiría antes de quedar atrapada en la sensación que éstas provocaban.

\- Entremos. – Me dijo, al ver que no me movería ni diría nada. Mi mano salió disparada y se instaló en la manija, necesitaba respirar, y aquí adentro, con su aroma impregnado en todas partes no me era posible. – Espera. – Pidió.

Me quedé quieta. Él se bajó del auto, y en un rato abrió la puerta para mí.

Bajé con agilidad, recibiendo el impetuoso golpe del viento helado en el rostro.

Caminamos por unos segundos hasta que nos topamos con las luces de la casa. Era una construcción de dos pisos, con una amplia cúpula en el centro y un pequeño y redondeado domo en uno de los lados, eso fue lo primero que captó mi atención, después del atinado juego de colores blancos, cremas y ocres. Quise apreciar los amplios ventanales, pero hacía tanto frío que no tuve otra opción más que encogerme. Edward, me guió por unas escaleras que me parecieron interminables y entonces entramos. Enseguida sentí el calor, pero eso sólo me descompuso aún más. El cambio violento en la temperatura fue como clavarme cientos de alfileres en todo el cuerpo, afortunadamente, la sensación no duró mucho.

Garrett, corrió en mi encuentro, alzándome en brazos, al igual que se hace con un niño pequeño. Me dejé llevar y sonreí.

Edward, carraspeó, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se acercó a, Lauren, quien llevaba ropa de descanso, y la saludó con amabilidad. Después yo hice lo mismo. Me quité la sudadera, y me acomodé en uno de los tres elegantes sillones que se hallaban en el centro, frente al televisor, que se encontraba encendido en un canal de deportes. ¡Para variar! El sillón era tan cómodo que me habría dormido de nuevo si no tuviera tanta hambre.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Quiso saber, Lauren, acomodándose a mi lado.

\- Bella, se quedó dormida en el auto.

Dijo, Edward, casi cayendo desmayado en otro de los sillones, Garrett, lo imitó.

\- ¿Y sus cosas?

Preguntó, Garrett, observando para todos lados, como si mágicamente pudiesen aparecer un par de maletas. Y cuando cayó en la cuenta, explotó en risotadas.

\- ¡No cambias, hermano!

Le dijo a, Edward, quien se avergonzó por un pequeño instante. Lo había olvidado, y yo también. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido.

\- Sólo trajimos eso.

Señaló a un costado, en una de las mesitas en donde descansaba un bonito jarrón de aspecto costoso, se hallaba mi bolsa, y en el piso, su mochila, muy seguramente, sólo con la ropa que había usado en los ensayos.

Lauren, bufó, y después se burló abiertamente.

\- Llamaré a, Esme. – Dijo, Edward, levantándose de un tirón. ¿Qué sería de él sin, Esme?

Negué con la cabeza, contrariada.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

Me preguntó, Lauren, mientras yo contemplaba la nerviosa figura de, Edward, caminar de un lugar a otro mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- Bien. - ¿Y tú?

Garrett, se había quedado embobado con en el televisor, dejándonos tener una conversación.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada llena de angustia a, Garrett, quien ni siquiera se enteraba de nada. Se le veía feliz y sonriente, ajeno a todo en su propio mundo feliz, en donde todo era sencillo.

\- Bien.

No le creí nada.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Pues…

\- Nos traerán algo en unas horas… - Murmuró, Edward, mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la frente.

Asentí, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a, Lauren, haciéndole saber con eso que nuestra conversación estaba pendiente. Ella comprendió.

\- ¿Tienen hambre?

Preguntó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Eso fue lo único que logró despegar los ojos de, Garrett, del televisor.

\- Si. – Fue el primero en contestar.

Me miró vacilante y después clavo los ojos en, Edward.

\- Oye, ¿se quedan en la misma habitación o…

Garrett, no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Supuse que, Edward, no le había contado con pelos y señales nuestra reconciliación; pero, la sorpresa me la llevé, cuando, Edward, no respondió. Sólo me miraba, como si quisiera que yo dijera algo.¡Mierda! Otra vez, ese muro.

\- Nos quedamos en la misma. – Dije sonriente, mientras a zancadas alcanzaba el sitio en donde, Edward, casi se había vuelto de piedra, y lo besé en los labios. Estaba a punto de apartarme, pero él me rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, haciendo desaparecer toda la luz de la habitación con su tacto. Su sabor era intoxicante, me hacía querer más, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba. Me aferraba de sus cabellos, impidiéndole que se alejara... Su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, se reconocían y danzaban a su propio ritmo. A regañadientes, me aparté para para respirar, pero él dibujó una línea de besos por mi cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban peligrosamente por mi cadera hasta llegar a mi trasero, lo presionó con fuerza con ambas manos y de nuevo asaltó mi boca. Estaba extasiada, perdida en él… Pero, paró… Depositó un cálido beso en la punta de mi nariz y después en mi mejilla derecha, me miró por un largo instante, mientras acomodaba mi ropa, al mismo tiempo que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Dejé caer los brazos a mis costados con pesadez...

Me sentía mareada; era un síntoma, necesitaba otra sobredosis.

Alzó la mano derecha hasta mi cuello, y la deslizó hasta la abertura de mi blusa, haciéndome estremecer. Tiró de la fina cadena y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos, sacándolo de su escondite.

\- Aquí estamos a salvo.

Susurró sobre mis labios. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no besarlo. Pero él lo hizo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos como si se tratara de una joya preciosa, y me besó con ternura. Abrí los ojos, y él se separó de mí. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba al igual que el mío. Me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

La idea me hizo sonreír. Me miró con malicia y me tomó de la mano.

\- Vamos, estoy hambriento.

Sabía que ese comentario iba más allá, pero no dije nada. Yo también estaba hambrienta.

Bajamos las escaleras, y dejé que, Edward, me guiara hasta la cocina. De vez en cuando, se detenía sólo para besar mis mejillas y yo sonreía, radiante.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

Nos preguntó, Garrett, en cuanto nos vio. ¡Maldición! Me había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí, cuando…

\- Sólo fue un beso.

Respondió, Edward, sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Hermano, si te ven besarla así en la calle, te levantaran una multa.

Me eché a reír. Estaba exagerando.

\- ¿Eso es…

La voz temblorosa de, Lauren, atrajo nuestra atención. Ella señalaba el anillo en mi pecho con expresión ausente. No supe qué responder.

\- Lo es.

Afirmó, Edward, con orgullo.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Te dijo que sí? – Garrett soltó un silbido, y después se aplacó los cabellos con un movimiento de mano, al igual que lo hacía Edward, solamente que en él, era algo un poco más… Sexy, en Edward, era más bien un gesto aniñado y dulce. Garrett, normalmente tenía el porte y la apariencia de alguien que modela ropa elegante. Muy distinto a mí, Edward, cuyos movimientos, eran espontáneos, infantiles, y seductores a su estilo natural. Nada que pareciera extravagante.

\- Dijo que sí.

Confirmó, Edward, sosteniendo mi mirada. Una corriente eléctrica viajó desde mi cuello hasta mi entrepierna, haciéndome sentir incómoda. Si seguía así, volvería a lanzarme a sus brazos.

Lauren, parecía no terminar de comprender.

\- Bueno… Ya que ustedes harán la cena, nosotras serviremos las bebidas.

Dije, en tono sutil pero implacable. Tenía que dejar pasar la calentura, y ayudar a, Lauren.

\- ¡¿Nosotros qué?! – Chilló, Garrett.

\- Está bien. – Aceptó, Edward, haciendo que, Garrett, lo maldijera por debajo.

\- ¡Mandilón! ¡Yo no haré nada! ¡No sé ni cómo se encienda esa mierda!

Escuché las quejas de, Garrett, mientras apartaba a la bonita chica de expresión ausente de ahí.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo que nos guió hasta el gran comedor. Era rectangular, con doce sillas bien formaditas, cada una en su lugar. Jalé la más cercana y le indiqué a, Lauren, que se sentara.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunté con voz tranquila. Colocando los brazos sobre la fina madera. Una clásica lámpara en forma de araña le daba a la habitación un toque clásico que me encantaba. La casa era preciosa.

Tragué saliva, maravillada por el esplendor, y esperé que, Lauren, respondiera, pero como no daba indicios de querer decir nada, esperé un rato más. No quería presionarla, no teníamos ese tipo de confianza, ni siquiera sabía si teníamos una amistad, pero… Por su consejo aquélla vez en el bar, yo había llegado a apreciarla.

\- Me enamoré de él.

\- ¿De Garrett? - Le pregunté confundida.

\- Si. No soy de las que se desbarata por un tipo ni nada de eso. Yo vivo al día, sin importarme nada, pero no sé qué mierda me pasa últimamente. Justo después de que fuimos a beber, salió una noticia, de que él había estado con una actriz en un hotel, vi las fotos en las revistas…

Su voz era contenida, estaba aguantando el llanto.

\- Garrett, no es del tipo que tiene relaciones…

Le dije, reprochándome mi sinceridad.

\- Ya sé, pero tampoco, Edward, lo era y ahora te dio un anillo.

Asentí.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas antes de esto… - Suspiré al recordar. – Ni te imaginas. – Aparte de lo que sucede con, Rosalie, nosotros ya teníamos nuestros problemas. No fue fácil.

Rodeé los ojos. De novia ficticia a novia real a casi ex-novia y ahora prometida. Vaya... ¡Qué cansado!

\- Lo que me tiene mal, es no saber. No sé si él puede tomarme en serio.

Lo pensé durante un rato antes de responder.

\- Eso depende de si tú lo haces.

Dio varios golpecitos nerviosos sobre la mesa con sus uñas bien cuidadas y resopló.

\- Yo lo tomo en serio.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Bromeas? Si le digo saldrá corriendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No lo estás tomando en serio.

Sentencié. Ella contrajo el rostro molesta.

\- Lo que estás haciendo, es huir. Si lo tomaras en serio ya se lo hubieras dicho. Sé que te da miedo que te rechace, y como dices… Puede que salga corriendo, pero… Entonces lo sabrías.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Si él quiere una relación o no.

\- ¿O seguirás sufriendo a su lado con la duda? - Chasqueé la boca. - Si se lo dices y te rechaza, al menos puedes dejarlo y seguir con tu vida.

Sus labios temblaban al escuchar mis duras palabras. Pero no había otra forma de decirlo.

\- Me da miedo no poder seguir sin él. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero una sabe cuándo es el correcto. Garrett, es la persona que quiero conmigo.

\- Pues… tómalo en serio y díselo. Te aseguro que él no tiene ni idea de nada.

\- Eso no puede ser, sabe que estoy molesta.

\- Pero no sabe por qué, y eso de adivinar es errar desde que lo intentas.

Suspiró.

\- ¿Tú qué harías?

Me preguntó después de un largo silencio.

\- Decirle lo que siento, pero… sin presionar. ¿Por qué no pasan estos días tranquilos? Díselo cuando volvamos.

Ella asintió pensativa.

\- Relájate por ahora y demuestrale lo que sientes con tus actos. Así, él tendrá en qué pensar.

Lauren, sonrió a medias.

\- Gracias, Bella. Necesitaba esto, te juro que estaba a punto de irme, ya no aguantaba la presión.

Sonreí sin saber que agregar.

\- Pues hay que llevarles esas bebidas o vendrán aquí…

La chica se levantó de un brinco, el temor de que, Garrett, se preguntara de qué hablábamos la invadió, y se lanzó directo al bar, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué quieres de tomar, Bella? ¿Y, Edward? Sé que, Garrett, querrá Whisky.

\- La verdad no tengo ganas de beber, tomaré agua. Y Edward… Creo que Whiskey también. Ella asintió y fue sirviendo las bebidas.

\- Yo también tomaré agua, pero esa está en la nevera. Asentí, mientras volvíamos a la cocina en total silencio, sólo que ya con un ambiente más ligero que el anterior.

Llegamos y la estufa estaba hecha un desastre. Recordé las pocas veces que, Edward, había cocinado para mí. No había sido nada malo.

\- ¿Ya está listo?

Garrett, bebió el Whisky de un solo trago, mientras que, Edward, no tocó el suyo para nada.

\- Si.

Contestaron ellos al unísono. Por un momento me preocupo que ni, Lauren, ni yo hubiéramos reparado en poner la mesa, pero cuando, Edward, comenzó a comer directamente del sartén, todos lo seguimos y no hizo falta más.

La tortilla había estado muy buena, y si hubiera tenido un poco más de sal hubiera estado fenomenal, pero estaba bastante bien para dos chicos que normalmente no asoman ni la nariz a la cocina. Garrett, terminó bebiendo el Whisky de, Edward, y él, tomó agua al igual que, Lauren, y yo.

\- ¿Vemos una peli? Traje varias. - Mencionó, Garrett, abrazando a, Lauren, por la espalda.

\- ¿Quieren helado?

La voz animosa de, Lauren, me hizo sonreír, había conseguido relajarse y por un momento recordé a la chica del bar, había vuelto a ser ella misma.

Yo asentí.

Resultó, que terminamos viendo "El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres" Garrett, había insistido y casi rogado, así que no nos quedó de otra, pero… No iba ni media hora, y ya se había quedado dormido. Por mi parte, me quedé viéndola, al igual que, Edward, y Lauren, aunque a ella le costó mucho trabajo seguir la trama. Yo ya la había visto. Edward, la tenía en casa.

Mi cabeza descansaba en el regazo de, Edward, eran ya, aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Había sido la asistente de, Esme, quien se había encargado de traer nuestras cosas. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, y ya se había ido. Los ronquidos de, Garrett, resonaban en toda la casa.

\- Vayan a dormir, cuando la película termine, él despertará. - Cuchicheó, Lauren, somnolienta.

Asentí. Edward, hizo un gesto que no supe interpretar, pero también asintió. Dio un bostezo, estirando los brazos hacia el techo, y se despidió. Yo simplemente, murmuré un: nos vemos… antes de seguirlo a la habitación.

\- ¡Muero de sueño!

Dijo, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama.

Me quedé de pie mirando al gran ventanal, era casi una pared entera, desde el inicio del suelo, hasta el hecho. Podía verse el mar desde aquí… Estaba bastante nublado, por lo que no había estrellas, pero de todas formas, la noche a mi me parecía demasiado brillante y tranquila. Quise correr y abrir la puerta que si situaba a la izquierda para salir a la terraza, pero me contuve. No quería morir de neumonía.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Me preguntó, Edward, con voz cansada.

Mire a mí alrededor. En el muro izquierdo había un librero clásico de madera, y aun lado, un tocador color crema con un espejo circular que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, y en cuyo reflejo podía ver a, Edward, mirarme expectante. En el fondo, al lado derecho de la cama, había una puerta color blanca. Caminé hasta ella, y la empujé con curiosidad. Al momento de abrirla, las luces se encendieron, guiándome por un estrecho y corto pasillo, hasta lo que era un gran espejo, que comenzaba pocos centímetros debajo del techo, hasta los dos elegantes lavabos con base de mármol color crema con tintes grisáceos. Los muros estaban hechos con el mismo mármol, al igual que el suelo. La parte superior era de un liso color crema, adornado por las pequeñas lámparas circulares… En el extremo derecho, separado por un cristal, estaba el bidé y en el fondo del extremo izquierdo, había un jacuzzi, rodeado por tres ventanales cubiertos con cortinas blancas que intercalaban espacios con los muros, formando un medio círculo. Contemplé mi silueta en el espejo; era un sitio perfecto, que jamás me había imaginado conocer.

Los pasos quedos de, Edward, llamaron mi atención pero no me moví de mi sitio. Cuando al fin me alcanzó, y su reflejo en el espejo se unió al mío, sonreí.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si.

Le respondí sonriente.

\- Es tuyo.

Me giré para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Todo.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bella… Nunca le he dado una joya a nadie – Sentenció, poniendo la mano en mi pecho, en donde descansaba el anillo. – ¡Nunca le he dado a nadie lo que estoy dándote ahora!

Dijo, sin liberarme de su escrutinio.

\- Pero, no es necesario.

\- No hago las cosas porque se necesite hacerlas, las hago porque quiero. Y quiero darte todo, Bella.

\- Pero… - Ladeé la cabeza sin estar segura de qué decir.

\- Si no te tuviera a mi lado, no tendría nada que dar… No lo rechaces, no me rechaces…

El pánico en su voz me descontroló. ¿Qué era esto? Otra vez, la montaña rusa había hecho que me aferrara a la barra metálica de seguridad de mi carrito, sólo que… No sabía si íbamos en ascenso para darle la bienvenida a la irremediable caída, o si ya estábamos a la mitad del viaje, en búsqueda de la pendiente siguiente; en un recorrido de altas y bajas, bastante alucinante y adictivo como para acobardarme.

\- Bésame.

Le pedí.

Él me contempló, queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos. Dio un paso hacia mí, y otro tras otro, hasta encontrarse con mi cuerpo, pero no paró ni entonces, ni cuando su aliento removió mi flequillo e inhalé su aroma... Prosiguió con su avance, hasta hacerme chocar contra el borde de la superficie de mármol. Colocó las manos en mis caderas y me besó. Fue un beso rápido y gentil, para nada lo que esperaba.

Entonces, me levantó en un movimiento, y me acomodó justo en medio de los dos lavabos.

\- Quítate la blusa.

Lo notaba nervioso, aún así, el deseo se percibía en su voz, en sus ojos, y en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Hice lo que me pidió, quedándome con el sostén.

\- Quítatelo.

Pidió con voz amable.

Desabroché la prenda por el frente, dejándola a un lado... No la perdí de vista, hasta que la observé deslizarse y caer al suelo en silencio.

Me tomó de la cintura y me empujó, hasta que mi piel desnuda tocó el cristal. Solté un chillido, estaba helado. Él sonrió complacido.

Desabotonó mis jeans con habilidad y me ayudó a desprenderme de ellos, dejándolos también caer al suelo. Me sentía expuesta y nerviosa, pero a la expectativa. ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente? Quizá… Quería desestabilizarme. No lo sé…

No saber qué vendría después, me llenaba de ansiedad.

Finalmente, después de mirarme por un rato con expresión impasible, me tomó por el trasero y me acercó a él. Separando mis piernas para poder abrazarse a mi cuerpo. Fue un abrazo tierno y largo, en el que únicamente depositó un beso en mis cabellos.

Antes de retirarse, recorrió mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos, hasta llegar al elástico de mi ropa interior, fue bajándolo, hasta quitármelo por completo, no perdiendo oportunidad en acariciar muslos, rodillas y tobillos… Estaba desnuda, con las piernas aún abiertas, con mi sexo expuesto, con los pezones endurecidos a causa de la intensidad con la que me veía. No perdía detalle; miraba mis senos, mi boca entreabierta, mis piernas, mis muslos, mi cadera, mis ojos y mi sexo, no dejaba de mirar mi sexo... No era una sonrisa maliciosa ni erótica, era algo difícil de interpretar... Sin embargo, me hacía sentir segura. Esta no era la noche.

Se acercó, me tomó en sus brazos y allí, me besó. Me besó lentamente, disfrutando de mi boca, del sabor y permitiéndome hacer lo mismo con él. No duró mucho, pero al final, su sonrisa descansó sobre mis labios, y también sonreí.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama, no dejé de mirarlo, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Su calma, sus movimientos pausados, el cuidado con el que tocaba mi piel, y el cariño que impregnaba en sus caricias me tenía desarmada.

Me depósito sobre la cama con cuidado, acomodó mi cabello en la almohada, y se aseguró de que estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda para después cubrirme.

Después, me besó en los labios y se apartó. Apagó todas las luces, excepto la de la lámpara que descansaba en el buró, al lado izquierdo de la cama. Se acomodó en la silla más cercana y colocó las manos en su regazo.

\- Duerme.

Fue lo último que dijo, y no supe si fue el cansancio, o la velocidad de los eventos; lo que había conseguido cayera exhausta.

Desperté, gracias a que las cortinas estaban abiertas, y aunque el día no era muy soleado, la luz entraba de lleno, iluminando cada rincón. Me quedé ciega por varios segundos cuando al fin me atreví a abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Despertaste!

Edward, seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo recordaba.

\- ¿No dormiste?

Le pregunté, tratando de aplacarme el cabello.

\- Creo que sí, al menos unas horas. Eres encantadora, incluso al dormir.

\- ¿Qué?

Otra vez tenía la guardia baja.

\- Apúrate. Iremos a la playa.

\- ¿A la playa?

Miré por la ventana. La nieve cubría el pasto, y el viento hacía que las palmeras bailotearan de un lado al otro.

\- Si.

\- ¿Con este frío?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Apúrate. – Me repitió. Sacó ropa de una de las gavetas y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, perdiendo el equilibrio. No tenía caso darme un baño ahora, así que sólo cepillé mi cabello y lo amarré en una cola de caballo. Rebusqué entre las gavetas, cayendo en la cuenta de que, Edward, había organizado todo ya. ¿Cómo no había escuchado? Saqué unos pantaloncitos cortos ligeros y una playera de manga larga color café. Edward, no tardó mucho en volver por mí. Ya se había enfundado unos shorts negros, y una camiseta blanca de manga larga que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Sentí calor.

\- Saldremos por aquí. – Señaló en dirección a la terraza con el dedo índice.

Asentí. Deslizó la puerta, ayudándome a salir; ninguno de los dos llevaba zapatos, no haría falta, la playa estaba bastante cerca… Abrimos una puertecita de hierro forjado y después bajamos por las escaleras de piedra.

No fueron ni más de diez minutos caminando cuando ya habíamos llegado a la orilla de la playa. El mar estaba bastante agresivo y el oleaje rugía de manera sonora y vivaz. Garrett, jugueteaba con, Lauren, en la arena; se rodaban de un lado al otro. Ambos portaban atuendos muy similares al de Edward, y al mío, y aunque el frío no tardó en hacerme estremecer, no importaba mucho. Estaba divirtiéndome. Corrimos, nos enterramos en la espesa arena, construimos un castillo que no duro en pie ni veinte segundos y reímos, reímos demasiado. Ninguno se había atrevido a entrar al agua, pero luego de un rato, me decidí... Me senté en la orilla, sujetándome del lazo que habían puesto por seguridad, me imagino que por lo fuerte del oleaje. Esperaba que el agua me alcanzara, pero, para mi infortunio, lo hizo, atacándome con todo su coraje, como si quisiera arrancarme de mi sitio para llevarme con ella. Me aferré lo más fuerte que pude a la cuerda, pero la siguiente ola vino demasiado rápido como para que pudiera levantarme, entonces, todo se repitió, esta vez con mucho más saña, haciéndome quedar por debajo del lazo... Y la siguiente, me obligó a dar un giro completo sobre el mismo. Intenté gatear para alejarme, pero el mar seguía atrayéndome, forzándome a dar otro giro por debajo y encima del lazo. La mano me ardía, pero no me soltaría. Tosí, para no tragar el agua; no obstante, la otra ola volvió en venganza, dándome un empujón tremendo que me hizo girar dos veces más. Pero entonces, cuando el agua se retiraba, me recosté, y me dispuse a dar vueltas en el sentido contrario al mar, liberándome por fin.

Inhalé y exhalé, expulsando el agua que había tragado. Y cuando tuve la mano libre, sentí la quemazón en la piel, pero no pude ponerle mucha atención, pues las risas ahogadas de, Edward, Garrett y Lauren, me distrajeron.

Alcé la vista. Garrett, tenía su teléfono celular en la mano. Al parecer, había filmado toda la acción y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Edward, luchaba por acercarse a mí, pero la violencia de sus carcajadas lo tenía dominado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Lauren, fue la que consiguió formular la pregunta, pero después se fue de rodillas directo en la arena partida por la risa.

\- ¡Ya no se burlen!

Quise sonar amenazante, pero nada más no pude, sus risas me contagiaban. Estaba toda raspada, de los brazos, de las piernas, de las nalgas… Tenía la piel enrojecida, pero seguramente no duraría. Lo único que me dolía un poco, era la mano con la que me había aferrado a la cuerda.

\- Sabía que no te soltarías.

Dijo, Edward, orgulloso.

\- ¿O no se los dije?

Garrett, asintió impresionado.

\- Ya estaba listo para salvarte. – Bromeó.

Hice una mueca y, Edward, estalló en risotadas de nuevo.

\- Te dije que no es de esas, te hubiera dado un puñetazo mientras peleaba con el lazo, si hubieras ido. – Vociferó y continuó riéndose.

Me sonrojé al ver cuánto me conocía.

Las bromas no cesaron ni cuando llegamos a la casa, y más tarde, me enteré de que, Garrett, había colgado el vídeo a Youtube, y que en pocos minutos ya tenía millones de visitas. Era el hazmerreír del mundo, pero no me importaba. Incluso cuando vi el vídeo, yo misma reí hasta llorar. Creo que jamás me había reído tanto como esa tarde.

Vimos un par de películas más; esta vez fue "Amanecer parte 1", a petición de, Lauren. Garrett, lanzaba una maldición cada que, Jake, aparecía en pantalla sin camiseta, y Edward, se limitaba a burlarse de, Garrett, cuando éste lanzaba sus maldiciones.

La cena la preparé con ayuda de, Lauren. Nos había ido bastante bien en la cocina y descubrí que era una chica bastante interesante. Acordamos salir en dos semanas para ir a comer y conocernos un poco más, yo estaba encantada con la idea. La verdad, es que todo me resultaba muy bello ahora, muy mágico. Todas esas canciones sensibleras tenían razón, ahora podía entenderlas.

\- ¿Has considerado que ella puede ser la chica que buscas?

Le preguntó, Lauren, a, Edward, en lo que éste hablaba de su nuevo disco.

\- Sí, pero ella no va a querer.

Dijo él convencido.

Garrett, continuó comiendo, pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Inquirí.

\- Es algo largo de explicar… - Suspiró.

Lauren, hizo un puchero.

\- No le has dicho.

Dijo divertida, él negó.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Su disco es sobre ti. El disco entero.

Respondió, Garrett, sin más. Casi me atraganté con un pedazo de pan al escuchar aquello. Me percaté de que no sabía casi nada de la carrera de, Edward, ni de sus proyectos, y me sentí fatal.

Edward, le lanzó una mirada tensa a su amigo, pero éste ni se inmutó.

\- El concepto es una chica real, no una modelo. Han buscado, ha habido audiciones, pero ninguna es…

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Me cuestionó, Lauren, colocando los codos en la mesa y juntando las manos a la espera de mi respuesta.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

No entendía exactamente de lo que hablaban. ¿Un disco entero sobre mí? Ya sabía que una canción hacía referencia a nuestra relación, pero... ¿Todo un disco?

\- Ser la modelo.

Musitó, Garrett, mientras llenaba el vaso de, Lauren, nuevamente con agua.

\- ¿Modelo de qué?

Pregunté, tontamente.

\- Ya déjenlo. – Dijo, Edward con nerviosismo. – Yo le explicaré después.

Me quedé extrañada, pero nadie le dio más vueltas al tema. Y supongo, que me resigné. Tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación después de la cena, aunque más bien; Garrett, quería continuar viendo "El Señor de los Anillos", que según él, no había podido disfrutar por culpa nuestra. Lo sentía por, Lauren, quien tendría que verla de nuevo…

\- ¿Estás cansada?

Me preguntó, Edward, desde el lavabo. Había estado en el jacuzzi cerca de veinte minutos, debía salir antes de arrugarme como una pasa.

\- No mucho.

Me levanté, y él se apresuró a envolverme en la toalla.

Salí del cuarto de baño, para colocarme mi ropa de dormir. ¿Será la azul o la verde? Me debatía...

\- Bella…

Me llamó en un titubeo.

\- ¿No te molestó que no te ayudará en la playa, verdad?

Arrugué la nariz. Había estado leyendo los comentarios de la gente…

Suspiré.

\- No estaba en peligro, Edward.

\- Pero pudo pasar cualquier cosa.

Lo tomé de las manos.

\- Si hubiera pasado, entonces me hubieras ayudado. Sabías que nada pasaría, estaba bien. Ni siquiera pensé en pedir ayuda, sabía que saldría. Confía en mí. Cuando necesite ayuda, te lo pediré. No hagas caso de los demás, no dejes que eso te agobie. Protégenos de eso, de lo que digan… No los escuches más.

Le rogué.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa. Supe que era una disculpa por su arranque de inseguridad.

\- No sé qué es lo que me vuelve más loco… Si tú mente, - Dijo, dando dos golpecitos suaves con los dedos en mi cabeza. – O tu cuerpo… - Con la misma mano, me quitó la toalla, dejándome desnuda.

Coloqué las palmas en su abdomen hasta apoderarme de su camiseta, subiéndola poco a poco hasta quitársela, él me besó con fiereza, y se apartó. Me acomodé en el borde izquierdo de la cama, mientras observaba cómo se deshacía de los pantaloncillos y después del bóxer. Sentí un punzante ardor en la nuca cuando me tope con su erección, la urgencia de tenerlo dentro me hacía desvariar, haciéndome imaginar todo tipo de situaciones cargadas de erotismo. Inhalé, controlando mis nervios, dando dos golpecitos en las sábanas, indicándole que se uniera a mí. Él se acercó e intentó besarme, pero se lo impedi. Lo empujé para que se mantuviera acostado y entonces, sin darle mas vueltas a la idea, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él. Me miró asombrado por mi atrevimiento y al mismo tiempo, en la profundidad de sus expresiones y de su mirada oscura; me topé con el deseo, que no tardó en revelar la necesidad líquida que comenzaba a formarse en el interior de mi centro. Estaba lista para él.

Me apoderé de su sexo y lo coloqué en mi entrada… descendiendo lo más lento que pude. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca cuando al fin lo tuve dentro por completo. Sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero con fuerza, lo masajeaba, lo apretaba... Se retorcía debajo de mí, sucumbiendo ante el meneo de mis caderas. Miraba como mis senos brincaban en el vaivén, y como mi cabello se esparcía con rebeldía por mis hombros, contemplaba con deleite como un mechón serpenteaba cerca de mi pezón izquierdo...

Me entregué a los movimientos sin contenerme en nada... Mis gemidos lo motivaban, y su rostro contraído por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, era lo más excitante de todo. Me sentí poderosa.

Se incorporó para delinear con la punta de la lengua uno de mis pezones para luego chupar con fuerza... Aumenté el ritmo en respuesta, gimiendo por la fascinación... Edward, asaltó mi boca con frenesí sin querer liberarla, me llenaba de su sabor, de su calidez…

Entonces, gruñó con enfado, aferrando las manos a mi cintura, obligándome a girar, a quedar debajo de él, de su perfecto cuerpo y de su piel perfecta...

Se inclinó para besarme el cuello, solté un jadeo. Aún estaba dentro de mí, lo sentía, me sentía invadida, caliente, llena de desesperación; pero él no hacía nada, no se movía... Lo rodeé con las piernas, dándole un empujón que me hizo jadear. Quise moverme, lo intenté, pero su peso controlaba mi cuerpo, dejándome sin espacio ni poder para desenvolverme, me había desarmado, y mi respiración anhelante acompañada por mi mirada suplicante, no hacía más que estimularlo.

\- ¿Por qué no intentaste nada ayer? ¿No quieres esto?

El tono de voz era febril y desafiante. Estaba reprochándome algo y yo no tenía ni idea. Mi mudez y la poca atención e importancia que le estaba dando a su pregunta, lo hizo castigarme. Salió de mi sexo y volvió a entrar de golpe, chocando contra mí, haciéndome soltar un grito que calló con un beso que me dejó sin aire.

\- Te necesito...

Murmuré, sin fuerzas. El dolor que me provocaba su inmovilidad estaba machacándome.

\- ¿Cuánto? - Me preguntó con voz suave.

Retrocedió con lentitud sofocante y deliciosa, al mismo tiempo en que clavaba la mirada en mis senos.

\- Mucho. - Respondí, jadeante.

Me penetró con paciencia, disfrutando de la respuesta agonizante de mi cuerpo. No quiero que pare.

\- ¿Cuánto es mucho? - Susurró en mi oído.

Gemí y volvió a penetrarme; en un instante, aprovechando que mi cuerpo se vio libre de su peso, empujé las caderas hacia las suyas.

\- Bella... - Gimió mi nombre, y eso sólo consiguió animarme. Volví a empujar las caderas, esta vez, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza.

\- Más.

Le pedí con voz entrecortada. Nuestra primera vez había sido muy diferente... Creía estar preparada para verme inundada de las sensaciones de nuevo, de él, de su aroma, de sus movimientos, de el ritmo, de la rigidez brutal que embargaba mi cuerpo cuando estaba a punto de dejarme ir.

Lo besé con brusquedad, tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes.

\- Me gustas, Bella. No sabes cuanto me gustas...

Susurró.

\- No sabes lo excitante que estás así, tan libre... - Escuché su voz lejana, como en eco... Mis gemidos no me dejaban escuchar, ni tampoco, el sonido de nuestros sexos que frenéticamente se unían y separaban para volver a encontrarse y unirse.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, y pegó su frente a la mía sin perder el ritmo de sus estocadas. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, por poco y podía verme reflejada en ellos... Desnuda, con el deseo recorriendo mis extremidades, con las piernas abiertas, recibiéndolo sin mas...

\- Así... dentro de ti... sólo así me siento verdaderamente seguro... - Masculló con voz ronca.

No pude procesar lo que había dicho, sólo pude sentir el sudor, sólo pude percibir como hasta la última parte de mí cuerpo se contraía por el placer, haciéndome gemir a pocos centímetros de su deliciosa boca. La idea desbordante de tenerlo hundido en mi, no hace más que expandirse, y expandirse... junto con nuestros movimientos, hasta que finalmente, estalla.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya sé, estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo, les debo una gran disculpa. Estuve pasando por un momento difícil y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, espero puedan comprender un poquito._

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejan sus Reviews, igualmente a las que lo hacen para regañarme... Yo los leo siempre todos y créanme, siempre los tengo presente. Les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia y de que tengan paciencia conmigo respecto a las actualizaciones._

 _Esta semana espero estar subiendo dos o tres capítulos, ya los tengo listos, sólo es cosa de revisarlos por última vez y ya subirlos._

 _Les deseo una bonita semana._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Anabelle._


	32. Escándalo

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Tu corazón es irrompible._

 _Corazón, manos y aptitud._

 _Vive por el amor y las mujeres también._

 _No puedo traspasar tu mundo._

 _Shades of cool - Lana del Rey._

* * *

 _Cuando me lo contaron sentí el frío_

 _de una hoja de acero en las entrañas;_

 _me apoyé contra el muro, y un instante_

 _la conciencia perdí de dónde estaba._

 _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

* * *

 **Escándalo.**

Todavía podía sentir el sedoso roce de la arena húmeda en la planta de los pies… Había transcurrido ya toda una semana desde nuestro regreso, pero mi mente se encontraba lejana, perdida en el mar, con todo y su rebelde oleaje. Edward, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa; pues la mayor parte del día, permanecía en el estudio. Por otra parte, Jacob me había visitado un par de veces, y finalmente había desistido, cuando en una de esas embarazosas ocasiones, Edward le había dejado muy en claro que entre él y yo, no existía ningún tipo de oportunidad.

 _\- Nos casaremos. –_ Le había dicho con voz severa sin ningún tipo de titubeo; después me había dado un beso fugaz en los labios y se había marchado. Dejando a Jacob, de piedra frente a mí. No tuve que decir nada, él también se marchó sin ni siquiera mirarme, ni yo a él. Las palabras de Edward, habían conseguido apartarme de todo, arrastrándome con vigor hasta mi paraíso propio.

Lauren, me llamaba de vez en cuando; siempre, demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano. Quería organizar una salida, tal y como habíamos quedado, pero los horarios de mis dos amigos y de mi novio celebridad, nunca terminaban por coincidir.

Y fue exactamente así, como terminé arreglándome para salir con Garrett, pues Edward había cambiado de planes a última hora; y a pesar de sus quejas, Esme no soltó rienda. De cualquier forma, no le molestó que yo me reuniera con su amigo, más bien, me animó a ello, y contaba los días para que la reunión se diera. Parecía ser un niño emocionado, ya me imaginaba aquello... Seguramente, Garrett le contaría a santo y seña todo lo que habláramos. ¡Los hombres y sus chismes!

Llevaba unos jeans color rojo y una chaqueta azul marino, al igual que mis acostumbradas zapatillas deportivas. Edward, se había marchado ya hace más de dos horas, y la casa estaba más o menos limpia, pues me había esmerado más en preparar la cena que en limpiar.

Bajé con lentitud las escaleras, pero es que, para nada me apetecía salir al húmedo y frío día. Garrett, puntual, me mandó un mensaje para que saliera. Ya me esperaba en su auto, el deportivo azul marino del que tanto había escuchado a Edward hablar.

Lo vi sonreír a través del parabrisas, no había signo alguno de fotógrafos rondando por el lugar, muy seguramente habían seguido a Edward, cuando había salido por la mañana. Me resguardé del frío en el cómodo asiento de piel del copiloto y lo saludé. Garrett, me echó los brazos por encima de los hombros y depositó un beso fugaz en mis cabellos, para después rápidamente soltarme.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Le pregunté, en cuanto arrancó.

Me quedé pegada al asiento en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué maquina!

\- Feliz de tener un rato para mí, si toda mi semana hubiera sido como los últimos cuatro días, probablemente iría a parar al hospital. No he dormido casi nada.

Alcé las cejas. El tono risueño de su voz era acogedor, como cuando llegas a acomodarte a las tibias y conocidas sábanas de tu cama después de un día difícil. Sonreí.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te quedaste en casa a dormir?

Froté mis manos, deleitándome con la calefacción.

\- Quería verte.

Admitió sincero.

Asentí, y miré por la ventanilla.

Nieve. Nieve. Nieve. La nieve, se burlaba de mí desde las esquinas. Esperaba que a Garrett, no se le ocurriera ir a caminar por ahí o ir a practicar algún deporte extremo. Negué con la cabeza para deshacerme de esas ideas angustiantes. No, Garrett no podía ser así, eso sólo se le ocurría a... Edward.

\- ¿Cómo has tomado lo de, Rosalie?

Me preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Estaba segura de que mi cara se había contorsionado en una mueca fatal, tanto, pero tanto, que hasta la mandíbula me dolió. El nombre de ésa mujer hacía con mi cerebro lo que el ácido muriático con la piel.

Tenía tiempo que no leía ni veía nada al respecto (como ya era costumbre); y Edward, tampoco me había mencionado nada (otra fea costumbre).

Suspiré.

Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que teníamos muchos temas pendientes. ¿Los estaba él evitando? ¿O era yo quién los evitaba? Tal vez, inconscientemente, me negaba a reventar nuestra felicidad, o mejor dicho, la mía.

Me sentí egoísta, muy egoísta, y no era tan tonta como para reprochármelo.

\- Dijo que por el bien de su futuro hijo, estaba dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo a pesar de todo el dolor que él le ha ocasionado.

Las últimas palabras, las acompañó con una mueca de clara molestia y después chasqueó la boca. No sabía que decir, lo había eludido por tanto tiempo y ahora… Las cosas habían avanzado. Pero ya nada podía hacerse, esa era una bomba que tarde o temprano nos consumiría, y tendríamos que arreglárnoslas como pudiéramos.

\- No lo sé. – Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome una estúpida. – No hemos hablado.

Él asintió, pensativo. Y también, absorto e incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué piensas acerca de ése supuesto hijo? – Se aclaró la garganta. – Digo… No sabemos si realmente es de él, yo no lo creo.

Dijo muy convencido. La verdad, sólo había pensado en eso de pasada y una sola vez. Creo...

\- No sé, no me he puesto a pensar en eso.

Un fuerte retortijón en el estómago, fue la señal que necesitaba para cambiar de tema. No me sentía cómoda hablando de esto con Garrett, no cuando nada estaba claro con Edward. Primero debía hablar con él, y ya después podría comadrear libremente con mi nada sutil amigo acerca del tema.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Le pregunté con emoción sobreactuada. Rogándole que me siguiera la corriente.

Garrett, apretó los labios, pero enseguida recuperó su buen humor y dejó la conversación atrás. Por lo menos por ahora, y no me quedaba más que conformarme.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Me quedé perpleja. No sabía que existía esa opción.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pues… Ir a cualquier lado…

Rodó los ojos.

\- Es cierto. No. Ningún lugar en donde haya mucha gente.

Me eché a reír.

\- Entonces no hay mucho de donde elegir.

Él, con consternación, siguió conduciendo, a pesar de no saber nuestro destino. Miraba los autos avanzar con lentitud. El ya acostumbrado tráfico, no me molestaba ahora.

\- Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer…

Canturreó con ensoñación. Me giré para mirarlo. Su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros, y al contacto de los rayos del sol que se deslizaban recelosos por el parabrisas, reflejando el brillo de éste, me sentí alelada. Era bastante atractivo como para ignorarlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunté, desviando la mirada hacía la carretera de nuevo, olvidándome de mi pequeño desvarío.

\- Hay un lugar en donde venden postres, más de sesenta variedades. Si puedes probarlos todos, la cuenta es gratis y te obsequian una membresía de un año.

Sonreí. ¿Postres?

\- ¿No hay mucha gente en ése lugar?

Levantó una ceja.

\- ¡Soy famoso! - Dijo con voz socarrona y después se echó a reír. - Puedo arreglarlo.

Su intento de prepotencia me hizo reír hasta sentirme mareada. Sus exagerados gestos, en su bien pulido rostro, era algo grandioso de ver. Muy diferente a como podrías verlo en los anuncios de lociones, ropa o en las películas, en donde siempre ése espectacular y serio aire varonil no te permitía ver más allá de la superficie. Pero cuando las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban y formaban una sonrisa, podías darte cuenta de la verdad; Garrett, al igual que Edward, era humano y real.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca lo has hecho? - Le pregunté, aclarándome la garganta para recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

Soltó un silbido.

\- Ninguna chica que conozco come tanto. No. - Se reprendió antes de terminar. - ¡Ninguna chica que conozco, come!

\- ¿Y Lauren? ¿Ella tampoco come?

\- Vamos, Bella. Tu sabes que yo no...

Asentí, interrumpiendo su explicación. - Espero que los postres sean buenos, tengo hambre.

Dije, cambiando de tema. No quería forzarlo a nada, y aunque Lauren, se moría por saber si él la tomaría en serio, yo no podía presionarlo ni nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no nos tardamos en llegar al estacionamiento del lugar, así que la pequeña brecha de incomodidad no logró avanzar lo suficiente como para arrepentirme de haber mencionado aquello. Garrett, había tomado un atajo y habíamos logrado evadir gran parte del tráfico. Las letras rojas y azules eran bastante llamativas; aunque, no me dio tiempo de terminar de leer el letrero, pues, la vitrina me hizo soltar un gemido.

Una vitrina inmensa, de más de tres metros, exhibiendo diferentes postres... Me golpeó directo al mentón con guante blanco. Garrett, también estaba impresionado. Al parecer, sólo conocía el lugar de vista, más nunca había entrado.

\- Lo esperábamos.

Dijo una mujer bajita con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Volteé a ver a, Garrett con curiosidad. ¿Cómo qué ya lo esperaban?

\- ¿Lo tenías planeado?

Se llevó la mano a la nuca y me miró compungido.

\- Si. Pero… Quería saber si tenías algo en mente que hacer. Hay que dejar que la chica elija.

Sus repentinos nervios me hicieron sonreír. Ya entendía porque se llevaba bien con, Edward. En algunas cosas, eran bastante similares.

El lugar era amplio, con grandes ventanales y lámparas en forma de flor. Las mesas de caoba con los bonitos y elegantes manteles que hacían juego con el tapizado, en conjunto con la luz natural que entraba del exterior, me dejó encantada. Todo era muy rústico; era como estar en una vieja película francesa. Los colores pasteles y ocres, la música suave, el aroma a café, a canela y a vainilla. Era el lugar perfecto.

\- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

La mujer me miró y después a Garrett, pero al hacer eso, inmediatamente se puso colorada y clavó la mirada en mí, un poco avergonzada. Me sorprendió que no se le lanzara a los brazos; es lo que las chicas normalmente hacían cuando veían a, Edward.

\- Queremos tomar el reto.

La chica nos miró boquiabierta, y luego se alejó para contemplarnos mejor. Nos consideraba incapaces, podía verlo en sus ojos grandes y verdes.

\- Bien… - Dijo con voz temblorosa. – Pero si no lo logran, tendrán que pagar lo que hayan consumido.

Dijo. Garrett, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la chica se apresuró a continuar.

\- Pueden levantarse y elegir con cual desean empezar. Tacharé los que vayan comiendo en ésta lista.

Agitó un montón de papeles frente a nosotros. Las letras en color azul, eran muy pequeñas. Arrancó un par de hojas y no las ofreció, después nos dio una pluma a cada uno y se marchó.

\- ¿Cerraste el lugar?

\- He pagado por todo el día.

Tragué saliva. Quizás, nos llevaría más que eso poder terminar con todo, debíamos empezar ya si de verdad queríamos lograrlo.

\- Malteada de fresa.

Dijimos al unísono, luego de echarle un vistazo a la carta, y nos levantamos para ordenar. Observé cada uno de los pasteles, galletas, trufas, tartas y demás… Se me hacía agua la boca, todo era llamativo; algunos muy frutales, otros muy cremosos, otros tantos chocolatosos. Me contuve, o en cualquier momento empezaría a dar brinquitos de la emoción.

\- Empezaré por ése.

Señalé con el dedo índice, una tartaleta con frutos rojos por encima.

\- Yo también.

La mujer que estaba al otro lado del mostrador, nos sonrió y nos indicó que fuéramos a sentarnos y que nos serviría enseguida. Garrett, aprovechó para pedir las malteadas, después me miró y me ayudó a quitarme la sudadera. Gesto que me hizo sentir un tibio ardor en la nuca.

\- Hace calor aquí.

Señaló.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Está perfecto.

Sonreí, por alguna extraña razón, siempre que, Garrett estaba cerca, me daba por sonreír.

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar?

\- ¡Claro! Es increíble, y las sillas son muy cómodas.

Dije, acomodándome en el respaldo acolchado que llegaba hasta la altura de mi nuca.

\- Este sitio siempre está lleno.

Observó.

\- Hay un segundo piso, un tercero y una terraza. Mucha gente de otros países acude a probar los postres que se sirven aquí.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Trajeron nuestra orden, y lo primero que hice, fue probar la malteada. Estaba espumosa, suave… El sabor del helado se deslizaba por mi garganta. ¡Deliciosa! Hice a un lado el pequeño tenedor, tomé la tartaleta con la mano y le di un mordisco. La crema pastelera estaba en su punto, no tan dulce. Odiaba los postres que fueran demasiado dulces porque no te permitían apreciar nada. El contraste con la fruta, que era un tanto ácida me hacía estremecer, no tardé en devorarla. Chupé mis dedos y alcé la vista. Garrett, me contemplaba. Tenía crema pastelera en el labio inferior. Estiré la mano y le señalé. De inmediato se limpio con la servilleta de tela y sonrió.

Las horas pasaban, y por más que comía, no terminaba por sentirme llena. La charla era estimulante, no paraba de reír, ni de sentirme acalorada. El dulce, la risa, y la tenue luz que brillaba débilmente conforme atardecía, me hacía sentir deslumbrante. Estaba tranquila y feliz.

Edward, llamó cuando dieron las ocho. Pero no me llamó a mí, sino a Garrett.

\- Estamos muy bien, te llevaremos algo.

\- Dile que la cena está en el refrigerador. Que la ponga en un sartén y…

Garrett me miró y repitió lo que yo decía.

\- Dice que dormirá, y que comerá cuando llegues. - Me dijo.

Asentí. Edward, debía de estar muy cansado. Últimamente, se quedaba dormido en todas partes, hasta en la tina de baño.

\- Nos vemos al rato. – Dijo, Garrett antes de colgar.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había comido. Conté hasta el número treinta y uno, y después, entre la plática, me perdí y no supe más. Había ido al baño un par de veces, y Garrett había dramatizado cuando él fue… Pues, le había resultado complicado levantarse de la silla.

Iba ya, por la décima taza de café. El café, me quitaba la sensación del azúcar en la boca, haciendo que no me molestara ni me fuera complicado comer el pastel de cuatro chocolates que tenía frente a mí. Se derretía en mi boca con todo y sus capas, uno más amargo y más suave que el otro, y el blanco, un tanto más dulce que los demás. Las texturas eran tan delicadas, que bien me podía imaginar; el dormir en una cama hecha de ése trocito de pastel. ¡Estaba ya en las nubes!

\- ¡Lo lograron!

Dijo la chica, cuando ya no tuvo más que traer.

Garrett y yo, intentamos levantarnos y festejar, pero al momento de movernos, las náuseas hicieron de las suyas, regresándonos a la silla como un resorte.

La chica de ojos verdes, trajo rápidamente una botella de agua fría para cada uno. Sentí alivio, pero todavía estaba demasiado llena como para levantarme.

Nos quedamos platicando unas horas más, incluso, una hora más del tiempo del cierre. Nos entregaron nuestra muy bien ganada membresía... Garrett, se tomó un par de fotos con las chicas, y prometió volver muy pronto. Argumentando que todavía le quedaban muchas bebidas que probar. Yo sonreí. Y caminé con precaución hasta el estacionamiento. A cada paso, sentía que vomitaría, pero era una sensación controlable. O eso esperaba.

Al llegar al auto , Garrett soltó un bufido, y se dio un par de golpes en el abultado estómago. El mío estaba igual, hinchado como un globo con agua.

Él, condujo por un rato, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, y la carretera, estaba un tanto llena a pesar de la hora. Era viernes, y los bares estaban a reventar.

Mi estómago punzaba.

Cuando ya casi llegábamos a casa de Edward, Garrett se orilló, y apagó el motor. Me giré para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero observarte.

Su respuesta me dejó perpleja. Las tripas, me gruñían de manera ridícula y escandalosa, arrebatándole el suspenso al momento. Quería sonreír y echarme a reír, pero la rigidez en sus gestos; antes siempre cálidos y joviales, hicieron que me contuviera.

Él, a su vez, me miró por un largo minuto, un minuto que debía haberme hecho sentir incómoda... A causa de la cercanía, a su aliento amielado, al reducido espacio o al repugnante frío de la madrugada... Me quedé quieta en mi asiento, estaba a la expectativa, flotando en la noche, perdida en el sabor dulce de mi boca y en la pesadez de mis parpados.

\- No. No puede ser.

Dijo con voz temblorosa, dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento, llevándose las manos al rostro. Repitiendo las palabras una vez más, haciendo una pausa exagerada y larga entre cada palabra.

\- ¿Qué?

Mi risa me sacudió el cuerpo, y luego me arrepentí, callándome de inmediato, al sentir el retortijón en el estómago. Mi buen humor me había traicionado en un momento inapropiado, pero siempre que estaba a su lado, era inevitable no sentirme relajada y en paz conmigo misma y con el mundo.

\- Pensé que... En la playa…

Se limitó a decir con tono serio y meditabundo sin dejar nada claro.

Arrugué la nariz.

\- Es mejor seguir. Edward, te espera.

\- Espera, ¿qué pasa?

Podría ser, que simplemente se tratara de mi imaginación absurda, o del efecto alucinógeno que el azúcar me había provocado; no lo sabía, pero había algo en su tono de voz, que denotaba una inquisitiva profundidad que nunca antes le había notado.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios y mi cuestionamiento se vino abajo.

\- Soy un hombre, Bella.

Hice una mueca. ¿Y? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

\- ¡Oh! No lo había notado.

Intenté bromear, pero él no correspondió, mas sin en cambio, fijó la vista en el volante y encendió el motor, dándole fin a la pequeña y confusa conversación. Y si mi estómago no hubiera estado tan hinchado como lo estaba, quizá le habría dado más importancia al asunto. Me limité a mirar por la ventanilla, pensando en las cálidas cobijas que me esperaban; y en los fuertes brazos de Edward, en los que con ansias necesitaba ser envuelta. Me perdí en su rostro, que con claridad de sobra iluminaba mi mente al igual que una diminuta perla en el vacío.

Cuando Garrett, se estacionó frente al portón, me limité a saltar de mi asiento, intentando sujetarme la barriga para no vomitar. Abrí la puerta con premura, siendo consiente de sus pasos detrás de mí, pero no pude mantenerme cuerda por mucho más; pues cuando me enfrenté con su rostro, con ése rostro que me moría de ganas de ver, me lancé a sus brazos al igual que una bala, haciéndolo trastabillar.

\- Te extrañé. - Murmuré, enterrando la nariz en su pecho, inhalando el aroma que ya conocía de memoria y que se hallaba impregnado en mi piel, casi de manera permanente debido a la convivencia.

Garrett, se aclaró la garganta, quise alejarme para verlo pero Edward levantó mi barbilla con el dedo índice y depositó un beso tierno en mis labios.

\- Eres hermosa.

Las palabras simples y su mirada clara, me hicieron sentir avergonzada. Parecía que había dicho algo más, algo más que un simple y vano cumplido.

Intenté apartarme para respirar, pero su boca me asaltó de nuevo, esta vez con pasión y violencia. Su lengua buscaba la mía y rozaba con delicadeza mis dientes, lancé un gemido y él se apartó.

\- Lo siento hermano, mi novia es irresistible.

Estaba atónita, intentando controlar mi respiración y mis ideas.

\- Lo sé. - Respondió Garrett, pero su voz se escuchaba muy lejana.

\- Iré por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieren algo? - Me las arreglé para preguntar.

\- No, yo ya me voy, tengo trabajo mañana. Te hablo después. - Le dijo a Edward, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Me quedé para despedirme, pero él simplemente dio media vuelta y caminó hasta llegar a la salida. No me percaté de lo que había pasado hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse.

\- ¿Hice algo malo?

\- ¿Qué?

Como siempre, Edward no se había dado cuenta de nada. Él simplemente me miraba con gesto cansado.

\- Bella, lo siento, tuve que comer, el hambre me ganó. Pero te acompañaré a que tu comas.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- No, no me cabe nada más, lo que quiero es dormir.

Sonrió. - ¿Te divertiste?

\- Si.

\- Te prometo que cuando el disco salga, nos tomaremos unos días para nosotros.

Le creí y fui feliz por su promesa.

\- Ahora vamos a la cama, necesito tenerte junto a mí, estoy muerto.

Dijo tras un bostezo.

Me tomó de la mano y me guío hasta la recámara. Nos quitamos los zapatos y sin meternos a las sábanas nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato.

No hubo beso de las buenas noches ni una plática larga y cursi acerca de nuestros días, era la realidad la que nos tenía encadenada al amor que nos proclamábamos. Él podía ser un artista, y yo podía ser la chica con un pasado difícil de contar, pero ahora, con el cansancio y la noche, sólo éramos Bella y Edward. Dos personas que se amaban y que tras un día cansado, se acurrucaban juntos sin necesidad de más.

Al día siguiente, me desperté sola, como ya era costumbre. Edward, debió de haberse ido hace ya más de cuatro horas. Pero eso no era lo preocupante, lo preocupante era el escándalo que se escuchaba en la calle, que era lo que realmente había hecho que me despertara.

Me levanté como pude, alaciándome el cabello para poder ver delante de mis pies, me asomé por la orilla de la cortina y cerré los ojos de inmediato al toparme con la luz del día, pero tuve que volver a abrirlos pese al dolor que me causaba el resplandor, pues más de seis autos y motocicletas de medios y revistas se encontraban frente a la casa, y ni que decir del gran número de personas que tomaba fotos hacía el interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me apresuré a tomar el teléfono y a marcar a toda velocidad. Sólo sonó una vez.

\- No salgas de la casa. - La voz de Esme, fue rotunda y autoritaria.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Edward?

\- Está en la sala de grabación, ya sabe todo y le causó mucha gracia, pero a mi no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Estaba histérica.

\- ¿Cómo se me ocurre qué cosa?

\- Salir con Garrett, y dejar que los captaran en una situación así.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué situación?

\- Enciende el televisor, ve a Google, busca lo último en noticias.

Me gritó con desesperación y después terminó la llamada.

No podía estar más confundida. Busqué el celular en mis bolsillos, pero no estaba, así que me lancé a la cama en su búsqueda; debía de haberse caído mientras dormía, y así fue, lo encontré enredado en la colcha.

Tecleé con avidez.

 ** _"El renombrado actor y la joven novia del famoso músico, Edward Cullen fueron encontrados en una situación muy intima. ¿Qué dirá Edward, cuando sepa que su novia se metió con su mejor amigo?"_**

Leí varias veces antes de creer lo que decía.

¿Qué me había metido con quién? ¿A dónde me había metido? ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Deslicé el dedo por la pantalla para leer mas acerca de la noticia y me encontré con una foto. Una foto en donde Garrett, me abrazaba en su auto... pero en la posición en la que estaba tomada, era como si estuviéramos... besándonos...

Cerré la página de inmediato y me apresuré a marcarle a, Garrett. Pero no respondió, le llamé un par de veces más y nada. Entonces opté por comunicarme con, Lauren y, nada. No respondió.

No podía quedarme aquí.

Me coloqué las zapatillas, una de las gorras de Edward, los lentes que me había regalado, y salí de la casa. Obviamente, no pensé en lo que eso significaba. Las cámaras se voltearon hacía mi, las personas gritaban mi nombre, se empujaban contra mi cuerpo, me impedían el paso y me preguntaban cientos de cosas sin sentido; muchas de ellas mal intencionadas. Quise regresar a la casa, pero todas las opciones resultaban imposibles. A donde quiera que miraba había personas, cámaras y autos... Inclusive, algunas reporteras ante mi falta de cooperación habían comenzado a insultarme, a aplastarme contra el zaguán. No sabía que hacer, esto, esto no debía pasar. Entonces, el grito de la multitud me hizo levantar la cabeza, Garrett estaba ahí. Me sujetó de la mano, me quitó las llaves y me hizo entrar. Su guardaespaldas intentó protegernos de los empujones, pero aún así, estuve a punto de caer, y cuando Garrett quiso sostenerme, se cayó de bruces conmigo.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra el cemento y todo comenzó a nublarse.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! Edward!

Intenté levantarme, y lo logré, me recargué en uno de los muros del umbral y suspire. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, me punzaba, me escocía. Un leve frío me recorría la mejilla y no supe más.

\- ¿Edward?

Escuché mi voz resonar en mis oídos. Me incorporé, estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala...

\- Estarás bien, el doctor dijo que no fue nada grave.

\- ¿El doctor? ¿Y Edward? - Todo estaba muy confuso, recordaba estar el suelo y luego... ¿Cómo había entrado un doctor aquí?

\- Vendrá más tarde, cuando todo se calme, no debiste salir de la casa.

\- No contestabas, ni Lauren, y Esme estaba muy molesta.

\- Estaba en una reunión.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- No te preocupes, el escándalo pasará con los días. Cuando vean que no es nada la gente lo olvidará y se enfocará en otra cosa. Ahora debes comer, sino Edward me dará una golpiza. Ya está muy mal por no poder venir de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué no puede?

\- Va a dar una entrevista.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya te lo explicará después. Tienes que comer, pero yo... No sé... ¿Hay cereal aquí?

\- Haré algo.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Esto es mi culpa.

Se echó a reír.

\- No seas tonta, estas cosas siempre pasan.

Me molestaba que tomara todo el asunto a la ligera. ¡¿En dónde más había visto aquéllo?! Malditos artistas.

\- Si no pasa nada deberías irte. - Le señalé.

\- Si quieres que me vaya me iré. - Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Refunfuñé.

\- Vamos por ése cereal.

Sonrió triunfante y me ayudó a incorporar, pero me negué. Caminé todo lo normal que pude, ignorando el mareo que sentía a cada paso. Todo mejoró cuando el primer sorbo de agua helada cayó en mi estómago.

\- Andan diciendo que tú y yo tenemos una aventura.

Me dijo.

Apreté los dientes.

\- Eso es improbable.

Asentí, agachándome en el refrigerador, en búsqueda de los portobello.

\- Tu y yo somos amigos. ¿Acaso la amistad está prohibida?

Dije con indignación.

Me incorporé, y puse los tomates y los hongos en la barra. Garrett, me miraba con irritación.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡No te hagas, dijiste que comerías cereal!

¡Diablos! Creí que no lo notaría.

A regañadientes, preparé el tazón de cereal con leche y me dispuse a comerlo de mala gana.

\- ¿Y Lauren? ¿Ya le explicaste todo?

\- ¿Qué le debo explicar?

\- ¿Sales con ella no?

\- Come.

Dijo con firmeza.

\- Deberías explicarle, no vaya a ser que piense que tú y yo...

\- ¿Qué tú, y yo qué?

\- Pues lo que anda diciendo todo mundo.

\- Lo que dice todo el mundo no es cierto.

\- Ya sé pero...

Me quedé a media frase simplemente triturando el cereal y disfrutando del dulce sabor de la leche.

\- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Me pregunto de repente, entretanto, miraba su teléfono celular con gesto cansado.

\- ¿Ir a dónde?

Le pregunté extrañada. Un tanto confusa por el abrupto cambio en la conversación.

\- Tengo trabajo en un rato, en El Plaza.

Se encogió de hombros y clavo la mirada en mi plato que se encontraba casi vacío ya.

\- ¿Y el escándalo de allá fuera?

Enarqué una ceja y señalé en dirección a la puerta.

\- Hablarán de todos modos, y Edward va a llegar tarde. - Dijo, de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho.

\- Si, vamos.

Una sonrisa escéptica curvó sus labios, su rostro era tan galante y singular que también me provocó sonreír.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, vamos.

Empujé el tazón, todavía con unas cuentas hojuelas flotando ya humedecidas en la leche, y me precipité a encaminarme a la puerta. Quería salir y despejarme, en vez de estar oculta en casa, como lo había tenido que estar la mayoría del tiempo a causa de, Rosalie.

Garrett, se echó a reír a causa de mi desmesurado entusiasmo, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente tomó su chaqueta y me siguió por el pasillo hasta que llegamos en un dos por tres a la puerta principal.

Él suspiró, pero no con pesadumbre, como solía hacerlo Edward la mayoría de las veces que se enfrentaba a la prensa, más bien fue un suspiro triunfal, orgulloso y tenaz.

Aguardé a que la persona de seguridad que había venido con él, abriera la puerta, para que así pudiera hacernos camino entre a la multitud. El hombre de aspecto corpulento, le indicó a Garrett con un gesto de mano que lo siguiera, pero éste negó con la cabeza y me dio un ligero empujón para ponerme delante. El hombre, replicó con una expresión dura, que dejaba en manifiesto que no estaba de acuerdo; después de todo la estrella era Garrett, y si había que proteger a alguien, sería a él, pero mi amigo no dudo ni se mostró flexible al respecto. Entonces el hombre cedió, y me dijo que lo siguiera y que no me separara de él en ningún momento. Asentí en silencio.

Al abrirse el zaguán, el bullicio que antes no había notado, me golpeteó la cara con fuerza, haciéndome saber que jamás podría ignorar esa presencia.

Di un paso sobre el otro, intentado no tropezar con mis propios pies. Sería patético caerme de nuevo y peor aún, enfrente de todo el mundo. Seguramente no dejarían de burlarse de mi en Internet, y alguien haría un chiste horrible posteando una foto de mi caída.

Aparté el cabello de mi cara, sin poner ni la más mínima atención a las cientos de interrogantes que flotaban a nuestro alrededor. Aún me quedaba una larga plática pendiente con Edward, que resolver, y no quería enterarme ni verme manipulada por información externa, ya fuera falsa o verdadera.

El hombre, que formaba una vaya frente a mi para que nadie pudiera tocarme o pegar su micrófono a mi cara, abrió la puerta trasera del auto y yo me introduje para estar a salvo, lejos de toda esa locura. Garrett, se deslizó a mi lado al instante sin parar de sonreír. Miró en dirección a la ventanilla e hizo un gesto coqueto con la mano a modo de despedida.

Resoplé.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tomar todo tan a la ligera?

\- Porque tengo que protegerte.

Su voz, nuevamente se volvió seria y un tanto hostil. Como si algo más que palabras emergiera de él, algo que no podía ver ni descifrar.

Abrí la boca para hacer un comentario al respecto, pero él me envolvió en un abrazo juguetón para rápidamente soltarme y sonreír.

\- Ya voy retrasado.

Comentó.

\- ¿No dijiste que era en un rato?

\- Mentí, tenía que haber llegado hace más de media hora.

Los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

Le reproché.

\- Porque no pensaba ir.

Hice una pausa, disfrutando de la velocidad. Ya comenzaba a amar éste auto.

\- ¿Estás muy cansado?

\- ¿Cansado?

Me preguntó extrañado.

\- Si, tu rostro... Parece que no has dormido muy bien.

Desvió la mirada pensativo.

\- He tenido un par de noches largas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Fruncí el ceño ante la tardanza a mi pregunta.

\- He visto a algunas chicas, ya sabes...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y Lauren?

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

No pude evitarlo, mi mano fue más rápida que mi sentido común, y cuando menos me di cuenta, mi palma ya había impactado contra su mejilla.

Garrett, se quedó azorado, fijando la mirada en mi, haciéndome sentir culpable. Mi mano, que todavía se hallaba entre él y yo, formó un puño, que él tomo con dureza y deslizó hasta mi regazo.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso?

\- Porque no está bien lo que haces.

Él sonrió.

\- Quizá tengas razón. No está bien lo que hago.

Su aliento lleno mis mejillas de calor, un calor tanto agobiante lleno de sospecha.

Después de eso, no cruzamos palabra. Pero tampoco el apretón de su mano en la mía se relajó, ni siquiera intentó soltarme, ni yo consideré el hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque se trataba de, Garrett. Mi amigo, Garrett.

Llegamos, y al fin, cuando fue la hora de salir del auto, me soltó. Entramos al hotel sin problemas, y cuando estuvimos dentro, el hombre que había estado cuidándonos desapareció. Me giré en su búsqueda.

\- Él esperará en el auto, no hay peligro aquí. - Me dijo Garrett, al interpretar mi gesto.

Asentí.

Caminé a su lado algunos minutos, hasta que llegamos a una de las habitaciones. El lujo quitaba la respiración, jamás me sentiría parte de todo esto, no del todo. Había nacido llena de carencias, y eso había dejado marca en mi mente. No me sentía parte de éste mundo, no por completo.

Las personas iban y venían; el sitio estaba lleno de cámaras, de cables que parecían nunca tener fin... Una mesa de comida que se hallaba a un lado de la elegante sala color marfil, hizo que mi estómago se retorciera hambriento.

Garrett, se echó a reír.

\- Puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

Antes de poder responder, una mujer alta, extremadamente delgada y de facciones delicadas, lo jaló del brazo, claramente buscando alejarlo de mí. Él, con amabilidad se zafó de su agarré y me presentó.

\- Sé quien es, es la novia de Edward, la del escándalo de hoy.

Hice una mueca.

\- No. Soy Bella, sólo Bella. Sin ningún alías.

La respiración de mi buen amigo se aceleró. Estaba aguantándose la risa.

Disimuló con una tos, y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ya debería irme a cambiar? O...

\- Claro que si, estás retrasado.

Respondió la mujer.

\- Debemos terminar en una hora, a lo mucho dos. Apresúrate, la ropa está en la habitación de arriba. Están ordenados los cambios, empezaremos con los claros y terminaremos con los colores oscuros.

Garrett asintió, y comenzó a caminar. Su presencia brillaba por donde quiera que lo vieras, y algunas chicas, que venían jalando luces y acomodando flores, se quedaban de pie deslumbradas. Nuevamente, me inquietó el hecho de que... Era muy diferente a con Edward, pues con él, las mujeres no tenían miramientos, sencillamente se lanzaban a sus brazos sin importarles nada, pero con Garrett, era como si un muro, un gran muro se izara entre él y los demás, y nadie se atrevía a atravesarlo para llegar a él, ni siquiera por la tentación de su belleza y elocuencia.

Estaba por darme la vuelta, pero él me hizo señas desde el primer escalón. Me indicaba con un gesto un tanto aparatoso, que me uniera a él. Todos se giraron para mirarme, murmurando a su vez. Seguramente se preguntaban, si el escándalo, después de todo, no era más que la verdad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunté cuando llegué hasta el bonito barandal blanco. ¿Cómo es que podía una habitación de hotel ser tan grande?

Suspiré.

\- Ven conmigo. ¿Por qué te quedaste allá?

Me reprendió juguetón.

\- Me pareció escuchar que te cambiarías.

\- Si, ven.

Me indicó y comenzó a subir. Lo seguí de inmediato, esperando que arriba, hubiera un lugar donde sentarme. Y si lo había. Pero, lo primero que vi, fueron los más de veinte trajes que se hallaban colgados en un orden inquietante y perfecto en una simple percha de metal que se extendía desde la escalera, hasta la cama.

\- ¿Usarás todos esos?

Él asintió.

\- Es la nueva línea de la marca, aún no está en la tienda. Para eso es la sesión, para promocionarla.

\- Creí que el traje había pasado de moda.

\- No, aún hay personas con buen gusto.

Sonreí y me acomodé en la cama.

Garrett, tomó un conjunto y desapareció de mi vista tras una puerta que debía conducir al cuarto de baño. No tardó mucho, al poco rato salió y... Tuve que obligarme a mirar para otro lado.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

Me preguntó, acomodándose la corbata. El traje era gris a rayas gruesas. Un pañuelo del mismo tono de la corbata se asomaba sutilmente en el único bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta. La camisa era simple, blanca y a rayas, y los zapatos color café en punta.

Tragué saliva. Nunca lo había visto de ése modo. No en persona.

Una mujer bajita y delgada apreció de la nada, y comenzó a arreglar su cabello. No había mucho que hacer, salvo acomodar algunos mechones. Estaba impecable. Le colocó un poco de polvo en el rostro para eliminar el brillo y asintió a modo de aprobación.

Bajamos por la escalera, que en esta ocasión me pareció ser interminable.

La sesión fue rápida y silenciosa, de vez en cuando el fotógrafo le indicaba algunas cosas, pero casi no había tenido que hacerlo.

Garrett, había tomado el control, de sí mismo y de todos en la habitación. Se giraba, miraba directo a la cámara, se acomodaba la corbata, desabotonaba la chaqueta, jugueteaba con la manga de la camisa, metía una de sus manos al bolsillo... Se acercaba a la ventana y clavaba la mirada hacia punto desconocido con expresión severa, seduciendo mi curiosidad... ¿Qué estaría mirando? ¿Por qué no podía mirarlo yo también?

Pasó lo mismo una y otra vez; con el traje azul, el fiusha metálico, el plata, el ocre, el blanco, el beige, los negros y con un coqueto y arriesgado conjunto en cuadros a colores blancos y azules, que no se le vería bien a casi nadie.

Cuando al fin la sesión se dio por terminada; Garrett le pidió al fotógrafo que nos tomara una foto, éste aceptó de buena gana y me indicó que me acomodara. Algo insegura lo hice, sintiéndome fuera de lugar... Él llevaba un traje negro, que mas que hacerlo lucir elegante, lo hacía ver supremo, encantador, varonil...

Fueron varios disparos los que recibí. Conforme los segundos transcurrían, más segura me sentía frente a la cámara, lo que me tomó por sorpresa, pero Garrett me daba valor y confianza con su postura poderosa y viril.

\- Perfectos.

Murmuró el hombre de aspecto juvenil, que sostenía su artefacto de trabajo en las pálidas manos, como si se tratara de un frágil recién nacido.

Sonrió. Hizo un par de tomas más y todo terminó.

Las personas aplaudieron, y yo me sonrojé a más no poder. Me sentía acalorada y feliz.

Con el bullicio, no me percaté de que mi celular sonaba sin parar desde el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Contesté de inmediato, era él.

\- No voy a llegar a casa, no te preocupes. Todo está bien. Te veo mañana.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar. Le llamé, pero no respondió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Me preguntó Garrett, quitándose la corbata.

\- Edward, no irá a casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros.

Garrett, no me dijo nada, solamente se fue a cambiar, y yo me quedé abajo, despidiéndome de las personas que ya abandonaban la habitación, y observando a las que todavía desinstalaban el equipo. La mesa de comida ya estaba casi vacía, sin embargo, aún quedaban algunas frutas y pastelillos.

Tomé uno y me senté en una cómoda silla que se situaba en la esquina más lejana, para no estorbarle a nadie. Garrett, no tardó en unirse a mí.

\- No dio la entrevista, sólo tiene mucho trabajo, no te preocupes.

Me dijo para calmarme.

Asentí. A él si le había respondido...

\- Ya que no llegará. ¿Te quieres quedar?

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Si, la habitación es mía hasta mañana. O podemos salir, o podemos salir y volver.

\- Sólo podemos estar aquí y ...

\- ¿Conversar?

Reí por debajo.

\- Si.

Estuvimos hablando de lo increíble que había sido la sesión por un largo rato, hasta que la última persona termino por marcharse.

Garrett, bostezaba sin parar y yo también. Mi cuerpo se quejaba a causa de la rigidez, necesitaba levantarme. Aún así, no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos por un momento. Casi me dormía, al igual que Garrett, quién ya roncaba todo despatarrado en su lugar, muy cerca de mi.

No obstante, el molesto sonido del celular me sobresaltó. Garrett balbuceó algo inteligible y volvió a dormirse. Clavé la vista en la pantalla...

 _"No volverá"_

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya sé que pasó mucho desde la última vez. ¡No me maten!_

 _Por ahí, tengo una lectora anónima que pensó que ya no actualizaría, pero sí, aquí estoy. Espero que nos podamos leer en estos días._

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sin eso, esto y muchas cosas ya no tendrían sentido._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Anabelle._


	33. Voluble (Especial VI)

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **ESPECIAL VI**

 **Edward POV.**

* * *

 _Me he vuelto tan insensible._

 _No puedo sentirte ahí._

 _Estoy cansado._

 _Me estoy convirtiendo en esto._

 _Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar._

 _Numb - Linkin Park_

* * *

 _"Jamás en toda la vida, olvidaré tu presencia. Me acogiste destrozada y me devolviste íntegra, entera"._

 _Frida Kahlo_

* * *

 **Voluble.**

Un jodido escándalo nuevo que agregar a mi patética vida.

¿Cuánto me faltaba por vivir?

Repito la coreografía en mi mente antes de reproducir los movimientos con mi cuerpo para no tener ningún error, y por supuesto que me equivoco. Soy un idiota, el idiota que no quiero ser y que nadie querría ser.

Bella, mi Bella, me espera en casa, con la angustia atizando su mente y con la confianza colgando de sus manos, pero nada se ha quedado conmigo. Estoy en ceros con ella, con mi vida. La amo, no sé cómo mi enfermo corazón ha logrado prendarse de ella, de su belleza y de su mente; más me temo que no es suficiente. Estoy jodido.

Vine a este país, hace ya bastantes años, tantos, que ya no lo recuerdo con claridad, ni tampoco recuerdo al chico enclenque que bajó de ése avión aquél día.

Mi familia, que espera saber de mí, que espera que todas las interrogantes sean aclaradas por fin, no recibirán nada. Bella, es mi verdad, la verdad del abuso, del abandono, de la dejadez, la soledad, la perversión y la maldad, sobretodo la maldad. Quise abrazar todo eso y ser un hombre nuevo, alguien digno de admirar, todo lo que quise ser alguna vez. Sin embargo, todo eso se ha ido, se ha perdido detrás de mí, de mis inseguridades, de mi ahora verdugo. Rosalie.

Rosalie, es la mujer de mi humanidad. La mujer que me enajena, que me deja tirado en el sillón tirado de borracho, que es cruel y que se ensaña conmigo cada que tiene oportunidad; su supuesto gran amor es mi única droga, y por más que quiera huir de ella, la quiero, y prefiero la mano dura del egoísmo, a la suave palmadita de la realidad. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a ella todo esto? ¿Cómo?

Cuando vi las fotos de mi hermano, mi amigo, mi familia, Garrett… Envolviéndola en un abrazo lleno de camaradería, en plena demostración de amistad, no hizo más que abrirme los ojos.

La verdad, es que saqué a una niña asustada del bajo mundo y la hice tocar el cielo. Se enamoró de mis lujos, de mi fama, de mi físico y de mi problemática vida, que pareciera ser un imán para las mujeres estúpidas y simples. Las mujeres que yo no quiero conquistar, las mujeres que no me interesan.

Uno se oculta en su burbuja, en el cambio, ambiciona el cambio, la buena vida, la felicidad, sin darse cuenta de que... uno es preso de las decisiones, del pasado. No planeo fundamentar mi vida con una boba aventura adolescente, con una niña que no es nadie, con la virginal, con la mujer que sabe más que cualquiera de mí; y que, aunque carezca de los detalles, es suficiente como para que yo la odie. En éste momento la odio, por hacerme ver como realmente soy. Por hacerme recordar sus besos, su piel, su sonrisa y su ardiente vagina envolviendo mi sexo.

Es inocente y rebelde, una putita sin la experiencia necesaria como para hacer un buen oral.

¿Y qué quiero yo? ¿Atar mi vida a una mujer así?

La he guiado a través de un torbellino de emociones, le hecho lo imperdonable, le he pagado por estar a mi lado por el simple hecho de tener suficientes dólares. Y ella, tras una plática, tras unos besos o un buen revolcón, todo lo ha olvidado. Por más que quiera negarlo o por más que quiera demostrar lo contrario, es en vano. Le pedí matrimonio, y lo dije tan convencido, que hasta yo mismo me creí parte del momento. Hice algo tan cursi, tan idiota... ¡Aprender a patinar! ¡Bha!

Creo que parte de mi sólo quería saber, hasta donde es capaz de llegar una mujer por amor. Quería saber lo mismo que Rosalie, mi perfecta rubia; hizo conmigo, y ella tenía razón. Es gratificante. Es mejor que un orgasmo, que una felación, o una cogida por el culo.

He engañado a mis fanáticas, a mi terapeuta, a mi hermano; he hecho de lado a mi familia y hasta a mí mismo. El Edward, que vino desde el otro lado del mundo con el miedo implantado en la frente, se perdió en la fiesta, en los cigarrillos, en el alcohol...

Mientras el ron invade mi garganta, no puedo más que sonreír. Lo he logrado. ¡Ahora puedo estar con ella! Ahora, en éste día en que mi rencor ha sido saciado. Ahora, que he utilizado a ésa pobre chica…

¡Ja! Quisiera ver su cara; su bello rostro contraído por el dolor, ver las lágrimas y la decepción, la impotencia. No podrá reclamarme nada… ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué razones tendría? Las señales estaban ahí. Ella las vio, y como toda mujer u hombre enamorado, pasó de largo, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, como si hubiera nacido para que yo le rompiera el corazón.

No, mi amor. Nadie cambia, y mucho menos por amor.

Tomo el celular, cuando considero que tengo suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para no acobardarme.

Al primer tono, ella responde. Su voz es sensual, encabronadamente erótica. Quiero poseerla, aquí, en la sala de práctica, y ver su rostro febril, su boca sedienta por mi néctar, reflejada en cada uno de los espejos.

\- ¿Al fin te diste cuenta?

Su voz entrecortada, me dice que su centro está chorreando anhelante.

\- No sé qué esperas. Nos vemos en mi casa. - No le digo más y le cuelgo.

Y cuando llego a casa, el revuelo de los periodistas, que nos ven cruzar juntos el portón, me agobia y casi me hace sentir pánico, pero no me hace falta más que tocarla para que todo se venga abajo.

Tiro de su muñeca para apremiar su paso. No puedo esperar más. Cierro el zaguán y después la puerta de golpe.

La conduzco hasta la sala y la arrojo en el sillón. Me abalanzo sobre ella, mordisqueo sus senos por encima del descarado vestido amarillo, y ella gime, gime y gime con ganas, como a mí me gusta. La embisto sin esperar a nada y ella ni se inmuta, está empapada y lista para mí, como siempre lo ha estado.

La tomo, una y dos veces más, no siento el cansancio, aunque el sudor se desliza frenético por mi frente. Está desnuda, su monte de venus me invita a beber… La necesito.

Entre los jadeos, escucho el repiqueteo del teléfono, y eso me excita todavía más, más que su culo bien formado. Es ella, mi Bella, que no sabe lo que pasa, que está sentada, seguramente a lado de mi buen hermano Garrett, quien la consuela, asegurándole que todo tiene una explicación. Y sí, hay una explicación. Soy un hijo de puta; ella lo sabía, y ahora debe pagar por ello.

Recordaba a la perfección la voz de mi madre zumbando en mi cabeza al igual que un molesto insecto que no deja de rondarme; la adoro, pero no puedo ser lo que quiere, ni todo lo que los demás esperan.

La sociedad, el mundo en el que me desenvuelvo… No pueden pedirme más. Soy un farsante y únicamente soy yo mismo cuando estoy en el escenario. Pero aunque no quiera, debo enfrentarme a ella y debe ser hoy.

Rosalie, contrae el rostro, el orgasmo está cerca. La penetro con fuerza, como si la vida dependiera de ello y explotamos.

Alejo su cuerpo del mío con pesar, si sigo pensando, si la sigo recordando, terminaré de volverme loco.

Sin darle explicaciones y sin que su hermoso gesto contrariado me distraiga, me visto y me marcho. Tengo que verla ahora, debemos hablar y ponerle fin a toda esta situación absurda.

Sé que los periodistas, hambrientos por información me esperan, sé que están detrás del portón aguardando por respuestas, y no me interesa. Cuando estoy fuera, los flashes no me molestan. Subo a mi auto y me lanzo a la carretera. La velocidad no me es suficiente, mi adrenalina está a tope.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llego sin contratiempos al hotel.

Me dispongo a ir a la habitación, y como era de esperarse, nadie me detiene, saben quién soy y son amables.

Sonrío con la delicadeza de un corazón roto que está a punto de morir a mis manos. Me siento poderoso.

No tardo en entrar a la suite, y ella es lo primero que veo. Se encuentra en una silla del fondo, cabeceando, dejando dominarse por el sueño y el cansancio. Garrett, se sitúa a su lado, mirándola en silencio, sin percatarse de mi presencia.

\- Garrett.

Digo su nombre a modo de saludo y él me observa. Sin poder evitarlo, siento la presión caer sobre mis hombros. ¿Lo podré hacer?

Una cosa, era romperle el corazón a una joven chica enamorada, pero era diferente, decepcionar a un amigo, a un hermano, que bien sabía, quizá jamás entendería lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

Él asintió pensativo, pero no se negó. Se puso de pie y desapareció por las escaleras. Me mordí la lengua en desaprobación. No sé si ésa distancia tan corta sea buena para mí. Si ella llora, él lo sabrá. Y sé que llorará, al menos mi ego lo espera.

Me acerco, y con delicadeza paso la palma por sus cabellos. Ella despierta, y aspira. Casi me echo a reír. Ella, sin aún abrir los ojos, sabe que soy yo. No sé si debo sentirme halagado o culpable.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Garrett?

Su genuino interés por mi altivo amigo, me descoloca. Lo busca con la mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Está arriba.

Ella respira aliviada y y clava la mirada en mí. Se levanta y me envuelve en un abrazo.

Coloco mis manos en las suyas y la aparto de mí, ella no opone resistencia, pero se pone tensa; es como si su cuerpo ya supiera lo que viene, aunque su mente sea más lenta y no esté preparada para el golpe.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Enarca una ceja con la comprensión colgando de ella. Sabe que algo malo sucede, pero ni siquiera se lo imagina.

\- He vuelto con, Rosalie.

Decido decirlo así, sin rodeos, sin esperar, sin tender un colchón de plumas a sus pies para que su caída sea menos dolorosa. Y lo hago así, porque me muero por volver, por volver a los brazos de mi voluptuosa rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Ha palidecido y hasta se ha trastabillado. No he hecho nada por sostenerla, aunque un impulso de no sé dónde, lucha por salir, y muy en el fondo, me siento herido.

\- Escuchaste.

Murmuro para que sea consciente de mis palabras.

\- ¿Cómo fue que eso sucedió?

La arruga en su frente, me hace ver que no lo entiende. Estiro mi mano para tomar la suya, y ella, aún firme, no me aparta. Es cálida.

\- Sabías que esto pasaría en algún punto, pero te convenciste de lo contrario y temo decir, que no ha sido por mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de todo lo pendiente que hay entre tú y yo? Hemos esperado, hemos dejado las discusiones y las dudas para después... Las aislamos tanto, que todo se echó a perder, si es que había posibilidades reales de que algo bueno sucediera.

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla, y con un movimiento apresurado, la elimino con el pulgar. No quiero ver eso aún.

\- ¿No me amas?

La pregunta es más bien una súplica y yo no temo decir la verdad.

\- Te amo, Bella.

Más lágrimas la invaden y ya no soy capaz de contenerlas por ella.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Me amas pero no tiene nada que ver?

\- Te amo, pero eso no es suficiente. La amo más a ella, y a quien soy yo cuando estoy con ella. Contigo, es difícil.

\- ¿Difícil?

Asiento.

\- ¡Explícate!

Me exige, alterada, pero eso no hace que me suelte. Sus manos tiemblan y sudan entre las mías, pero sigue aferrándose a mí, o quizá, sólo se sostiene.

\- Creí que podría volver a ser lo que fui, pero no. No puedo dar la cara de nuevo a mi familia, no cuando han pasado tantas cosas que jamás podré superar. Soy alguien nuevo, soy con el que te encontraste la primera vez: el cínico, el ebrio.

Una lucecita diminuta, empieza a brotar entre las lágrimas, me ha descubierto.

\- Entonces… No es que la ames más a ella, es sólo… Tu cobardía.

Dice, en tono acusador.

Sorbe por la nariz para poder seguir hablando, y yo… Pienso que es bellísima. Bella, posee el tipo de belleza que nadie debería contemplar. El tipo de belleza que te hace ser un cabrón.

\- Eso no importa.

Cuando respondo, sus uñas se entierran en mis palmas y se desploma frente a mí. Sus puños descansan en el suelo y no me mira. Noto como las lágrimas caen, hasta que se forma un espeso charquito. Tiembla, y solloza de forma escandalosa. Me hace sentir incómodo, sé que Garrett la ha escuchado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ha decidido no intervenir, no todavía.

\- ¿Dices que la persona con la que he estado no existe?

Asentí. – Existió alguna vez, y creí, de verdad creí que podría…

No soy capaz de terminar la frase ni la idea.

\- ¿Todo lo que dijiste era mentira?

Su llanto es tan desgarrador que apenas he podido entender sus palabras.

\- No.

\- ¡¿Qué no?!

\- No. Lo intente, Bella.

\- ¡Dile a Garrett que se vaya, que vuelva más tarde!

Me ordena y como puede, se pone de pie. No intento ayudarla, sólo para no humillarla aún más. Hago lo que me pide, y Garrett, a regañadientes, se va. Solamente porque ella ha sido tan inteligente como para ocultarse en el sanitario hasta que él se hubo marchado, pues estoy completamente seguro de que si él la hubiera visto, no se habría ido. Es un mujeriego, nadie lo niega, ni él mismo, pero a ella… La respeta y la quiere.

Golpeo un par de veces la puerta del cuarto de baño con los nudillos. Ella abre de un tirón, y me encuentro con sus ojos rojos, con su rostro hinchado a causa del llanto y con el cabello alborotado y un tanto mojado. Parece que ha puesto la cabeza debajo del grifo. Se ve hermosa. Una gota de agua, se desliza recelosa por la punta de su nariz. La atrapo y sonrío, pero ha sido sin querer, sin pensarlo. Ella no deja de observarme y no sé, no sé lo que está pensando.

\- Déjame verte como realmente eres.

Murmura, deslizando con delicadeza su mano izquierda por mi mejilla. Su contacto quema, al igual que la culpa.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir o lo que busca conseguir; no, hasta que se aleja lo suficiente, hasta que se coloca justo en medio de la sala y comienza a quitarse la ropa. Se desprende de la sudadera y de todo lo demás, lo hace sin dejar de mirarme, y conteniendo las lágrimas. Su cuerpo se sacude por el dolor, y eso, me vuelve loco.

Su cabello cubre sus hombros y me invita a ver sus senos. Ella me indica que me acerque y obedientemente, lo hago.

Lleva sus manos hasta su cuello y desliza la caricia hasta su pecho, poniendo especial atención en sus senos, se centra el pezón derecho y lo pellizca para después tomarme de la nuca y guiarme hasta él. Lo lamo, lo succiono y ella gime, se retuerce y me pega aún más a su cuerpo.

\- Muéstrame quien eres.

Me dice entre jadeos.

La sujeto por los hombros y la obligo a arrodillarse. Ella no se resiste, no se resistirá a nada.

Cuando está donde yo quiero. Me desabrocho el cinturón y también los jeans, meto la mano a mi ropa interior y saco mi pene bien erecto frente a su rostro. Ella no hace nada, no le da tiempo, pues de una sola vez, la agarró de los cabellos y le lleno la boca con mi carne. Coloca sus manos detrás de la espalda y vuelve a llorar, pero eso no hace que se detenga, no hace que deje de chupar, ni que deje de lamer mi glande con devoción enferma. El sonido que su saliva hace a causa de la fricción, me excita. No podré aguantar si sigue así. Tiro de sus cabellos, y mi sexo sale de ella con un hilo de saliva colgando de el. La levanto así, y mantengo su cabeza hacia atrás. La beso y la beso, mientras mi otra mano se abre paso entre sus muslos. Está empapada, caliente y receptiva. Mis dedos juegan con su centro, rodean su clítoris y lo presionan. Ella intenta apartarse de mi boca para respirar, pero mi lengua se introduce en ella. Y cuando al fin la libero, ella tose, y tose.

Saco mis dedos de su vagina y se los meto a la boca, quiero que pruebe su sabor, que le guste, quiero ver como disfruta. Las lágrimas… No sé si son de coraje, de deseo o de dolor, pero me incitan, a todo...

Todavía con mis dedos en su boca, hago que se arrodille de nuevo, y cuando está a punto de tomar mi erección, me alejo.

\- Pon los codos en el piso, levanta bien el culo y abre las piernas.

Bella, hace lo que le pido. Me arrodillo entre sus piernas y acaricio su trasero. Es suave, como todo en ella.

No puedo esperar, no obstante, la penetro con lentitud. Quiero que me sienta, que sienta como me clavo en ella, como la hago mía. Pero cuando al fin estoy dentro, la embisto a una velocidad brutal, tanta, que tengo que sostenerla de la cadera para que no salga impulsada hacia adelante.

Gime, grita y solloza.

Mis testículos chocan contra su trasero, creando una melodía vulgar. Y cuando sé que está a punto de venirse, meto un dedo en su ano y lo hago girar. Se convulsiona debajo de mí, y mi semen, abundante y caliente, chorrea de ella, creando una imagen lasciva e impúdica.

Bella, descansó la frente en su antebrazo, intentado recuperar el aliento.

Me levanto, y me acomodo la ropa. ¿Por qué he hecho esto?

\- Vete.

Me dice.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vete.

Repite.

\- Y no vuelvas a pararte frente a mí nunca más.

\- Bella…

\- ¡Qué te vayas!

Me grita, haciéndose ovillo en el piso, sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Nos leemos el miércoles, se les quiere. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Anabelle._


	34. Retirada

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 _No te amargues con tu propio fracaso ni se lo cargues a otro,_

 _acéptate ahora o seguirás justificándote como un niño,_

 _recuerda que cualquier momento es bueno para comenzar y que ninguno es tan terrible para claudicar._

 _Pablo Neruda._

* * *

 _Me salvaré yo misma._

 _Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras..._

 _¡No estaré rota otra vez!_

 _¡Tengo que respirar! ¡No puedo seguir ahogándome!_

 _Tengo que abrirme paso._

 _Going Under - Evanescence_

* * *

 **Retirada.**

Una burbuja etérea flota frente a mí con impaciencia, golpeando la parte superior de mi cabeza una y otra vez, demandando con ése gesto, mi atención. Maravillada, levanto la mano para tocarla; es hermosa, transparente, brillante y perfecta, pero en cuanto mis dedos alcanzan a rozar la superficie, ésta se revienta. ¡Tac! Como si nunca hubiera existido.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?

La voz de Garrett, me arranca del trance. Alcé la cabeza y sonreí.

\- Nada. Lo que tenía que suceder.

Mi voz es tranquila y benévola.

\- ¿Dónde está, Edward?

Garrett, miró por encima de mi hombro en su búsqueda, esperando que su amigo saliera de algún lugar fantástico e imaginario, o quizá simplemente, de detrás de las cortinas.

\- Se fue.

Me crucé de brazos para contener los latidos de mi corazón; resultaban ser tan fuertes, retumbaban en mis oídos haciendo eco sin piedad. Y aunque mis brazos se oprimían contra mí cada vez con más fuerza, no ayudaba. Parecía que mi corazón estaba tan herido que buscaba salir de mi cuerpo y huir, huir y encontrar otro huésped que no fuera tan imbécil como yo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Su gesto contraído por el desconcierto, era sólo una advertencia. No podía seguir así, él tenía que saberlo. Debía decírselo, y así lo hice, con suma tranquilidad; como quien da la hora a un transeúnte en la calle, a un extraño que nunca volverá a coincidir en el camino... Él, a su vez, siguió el hilo de mi relato en un silencio sepulcral aterrador, pero eso no me hizo titubear ni mucho menos detener. Continué, dando detalles de más, contando exactamente lo que había sucedido, omitiendo claro está, la parte del sexo. Y cuando llegué a la demoledora conclusión, él me observó con suficiencia y con enojo. Pero por el brillo de sus ojos, adiviné, que tal rencor, no iba dirigido a mí exactamente.

\- ¡Es un idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevió a…

Ni siquiera logró terminar la pregunta. Su indignación no se lo permitió.

Oprimí más los brazos, esperando que en algún momento el golpe fulminante me diera directo en el pecho, sin embargo, jamás llegó. Quería gritar, llorar, como hace un rato lo había hecho, pero no podía. Las lágrimas se habían esfumado como por arte de magia, y no me quedaba nada más que, una fría tranquilidad que helaba todo en la habitación.

Garrett, murmuraba insultos sin ton ni son, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, golpeando con fuerza al aire, maldiciendo por debajo, totalmente ajeno a mí. Sentí pesar. Era claro que lo sucedido, lo hería más a él que a mí, y por un momento, la idea me pareció graciosa y grotesca...

\- Lo siento, Bella. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dijo, con voz temblorosa a causa del enojo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué más podía decir o hacer? Estaba hecho y estaba dicho.

\- No tienes que aparentar conmigo.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- No estoy aparentando nada.

Sonreí para tranquilizarlo, y también para ponerle fin a su interrogatorio.

Aspiré hondo. La loción de Edward, aún flotaba en el ambiente, inyectando su ponzoña en mi cerebro, ya sin provocar efecto alguno... El hecho me sobresaltó. Verifiqué mi cuerpo, como si esperara haber perdido las piernas, los brazos o quizá la cabeza, pero nada. Estaba entera.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

Ése era el punto. Estaba completa. Había sobrevivido a la ruptura, a la falta de escrúpulos de Edward, y al estrepitoso ridículo en el que seguramente me convertiría, una vez que todo saliera a la luz.

Garrett, sujetó mis manos con suavidad, provocando un leve ronroneo en mí. Algo tan patético y vergonzoso, que tuve que disimular con una tosecita. Ciertamente, su calor era bastante reconfortante, y no quería apartarme de él. La atracción era inevitable.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Me preguntó con cautela, esperando que en algún momento me hiciera trizas.

\- No, prefiero… Algo dulce.

Garrett, asintió.

\- Espera aquí. - Murmuró en tono asustadizo, como si pensara que fuera a marcharme en cualquier momento. – Volveré.

Quise decir algo, pero ya era tarde. Se había ido en un dos por tres.

Pero ni su ausencia, hizo que su calor desapareciera de mis palmas.

Observé mis manos, ahí, las que antes él había tomado y entonces pensé que estaría bien, que ya lo estaba.

No podía aferrarme a un cadáver, y en eso se había convertido nuestro amor; en un cuerpo sin vida que se terminaba de pudrir a mis pies, y yo, sin ánimos de revivirlo ni de guardarle luto, simplemente, caminé sobre él a pasos firmes y pesados. Como quién mata a una desagradable y hedionda cucaracha.

Me deshice de la ropa y la arrinconé lo más lejos que pude para no verla, y entonces, caminé en estado ausente hasta el cuarto de baño de la habitación principal. Mientras subía los escalones, no pude evitar sentir como algo se apartaba de mí, se despegaba de mi cuerpo con sofisticados movimientos. Y cuando al fin, mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua tibia, pude relajarme. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del baño. Borrando de mi piel los besos ardientes de Edward, borrando la presión en mis senos, el calor en mi sexo, y la hinchazón en mis pezones. Al igual que eliminaba de mi mente los recuerdos… El anillo, que colgaba burlón en mi pecho, se volvió tan ligero que llegó el punto en que ya ni siquiera podía sentirlo. Era el momento. Tomé la cadena y tiré de ella con fuerza, haciéndome daño en el cuello, pero eso era lo que necesitaba, era la prueba de que algo había sido roto, de que las piezas habían quedado hechas trizas para nunca más poder verse armadas. Y allí estaba yo, de pie, debajo del chorro de agua, disfrutando de mi misma, y de la fortaleza que me embargaba.

 _Edward Cullen, era punto muerto._

El día brillaba, y el azul del cielo era claro y blanquecino, el viento ondeaba y acariciaba mis cabellos casi con dulzura, la temperatura no era tan alta ni tan baja, pese al frío invierno. Era un día perfecto.

\- ¿Lista?

Asentí.

Me subí al auto de un salto y sonreí.

Al fin me haría de mi propio espacio. Había querido ir a rentar un departamento en Brooklyn, pero la insistencia de mi buen amigo me había dejado azorada, y no había tenido más remedio que aceptar su oferta. Al parecer, un conocido suyo se mudaba a España, y le había dejado por encargado, manejar la venta de su piso. Garrett, lo describía como un lugar bonito y sencillo, lo que era música para mis oídos, pero cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. No era un simple departamento, era un penthhouse, en uno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad, en el mismo edificio que el mismo Garrett, vivía actualmente. Jamás podría darme el lujo de pagar un lugar así, ni con todos los ahorros de mi vida, que no eran muchos. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera vendiendo un riñón.

Edward, me había pagado muy bien por mi supuesto "trabajo" pero, no era para exagerar. Mi cuenta quedaría en ceros de un día para el otro y eso no me entusiasmaba.

\- Yo no puedo pagar esto.

Le dije, tajantemente.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo…

\- No.

Me negué de manera concluyente.

\- Entonces, podríamos llegar a un arreglo. - Dijo, aligerando las palabras. - No pienso quedarme sólo, de por si no tengo mucho tiempo y ahora sin…

Se paró en seco.

Sin su amigo, había querido decir. Era cierto.

Garrett, no sólo había perdido a su amigo, sino a su hermano. Y en cierta forma, yo me sentía culpable, aunque bien sabía que no debía. Pues la decisión de Garrett, se había basado más en la moral que en mí.

\- No necesito un lugar tan grande.

\- No es por eso, Bella. No creo sobrevivir a todo esto solo. - Murmuró con pesar. - Pero tampoco te obligaré a que vivas aquí si no quieres. - Refunfuñó, a modo de reclamo.

Hice una mueca a causa el espanto. El rostro del hombre apuesto, gentil, divertido y leal, se contraía del puro dolor, y yo no podía soportarlo.

\- Podría pagártelo poco a poco. Conseguiré un empleo y…

Dije, convenciéndome más a mí misma que a él. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo podría conseguir para pagar aquéllo? Tal vez si tendría que vender un riñón. Miré mi cuerpo de inmediato, evaluando las opciones. Y casi me eché a llorar, al confirmar que no era posible. Ni en un millón de años juntaría tanto dinero.

\- Puedo conseguirte un empleo.

Dijo convencido. Sentía la boca seca.

\- ¿De qué? – Enarqué una ceja.

\- Las fotos que nos tomamos la otra vez gustaron mucho. Patrick, dice que la cámara te adora.

Me alboroté el cabello sólo por hacer algo. Recordé la sensación que había tenido esa vez, y aunque no era exactamente lo que yo quería, necesitaba trabajar. Ahora más que nunca. Aún así, solté un bufido antes de responder.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿De veras?

Casi se le fue la mandíbula al piso. Sonreí.

\- Si, de verdad.

Se acercó a mi, y como era habitual en él; me envolvió en un abrazo que me arrebató el aliento.

\- Te avisaré cuando salga algo.

Asentí complacida, y él se dedicó a darme un bien organizado tour por el departamento. Era increíble. Más de lo que había soñado tener.

Las paredes, de un refinado color champagne, el mármol blanco, los muebles clásicos, la chimenea…

¡Uff!

Quise ir a explorar la cocina (que me llamaba a modo de campanillas desde lo lejos), pero el repiqueteo del teléfono me detuvo.

Era él.

Habían pasado dos semanas exactas desde que todo sucedió, y desde entonces, había evitado todo contacto con lo que fuera; televisión, Internet y radio. Estaba como anestesiada, de todo; del dolor y de la tragedia, pero sabía que en el momento en que lo volviera a ver, todo se me vendría encima, como un piano en caída libre sobre mi cabeza, un impacto que me dejaría casi muerta... De igual forma, por más que quisiera escapar de las garras de la realidad, no podría huir de ella por siempre.

\- ¿Podemos vernos?

Su tono era agrío. Había ido directo al punto, tal y como yo me esperaba.

\- Sí.

Dije casi sonámbula.

Frente a la mirada incrédula de, Garrett.

Nos quedamos de ver en un restaurante exclusivo de la ciudad, del tipo que sin reservación no hay caso, pero Edward, siempre había logrado todo, y esta vez, más que nunca, quería demostrarme su poderío, ya que había rechazado verlo en su casa. A eso, si había tenido que negarme rotundamente. !A ésa casa jamás, ni aunque me llevaran a rastras!

Garrett, se había ofrecido a llevarme, pero también tuve que negarme a eso, pues tenía el deber de tomar responsabilidad de mi misma, y afrontar las consecuencias en soledad absoluta. Con pesar, abandoné el departamento, que me llamaba desde su sitio, con todo y su cálida luz y con sus amplios y fríos pasillos.

Tomé un taxi y le indiqué la dirección casi sin poner atención a mi voz, no sonaba parte de mí. Era directa, distante y hostil. Había olvidado que el resto del mundo no tenía la culpa de lo que Edward, y de lo que yo misma me había hecho. Pero estaba tan harta y cansada, que poco me importó ser grosera.

Cuando estuve frente al lugar, suspiré, y después de pagar la cuota, me lancé a la fría y atestada acera. Llevaba ropa casual, como siempre, y mi cabello estaba suelto, arremolinándose alrededor de mi rostro a causa del viento. De pronto, en mi cabeza, comenzó a sonar una alarma horrible a todo volumen. Casi me caí de rodillas en el pavimento a causa de la sensación. Y mientras caminaba, mientras la cercanía entre él y yo, más se acortaba, la sensación se volvía peor y aplastante. Sentía las mejillas encendidas, y no, no por miedo, o por el incesante dolor, era rabia, del tipo que no se extingue ni con un balde de agua helada.

Caminé segura, y dejé que la señorita del lugar me llevará hasta la mesa, no había tenido más que verme para saber a donde tenía que llevarme, y por alguna razón, eso me ofendió.

Cuando giramos por una de las mesas del fondo, recibí de golpe ése aroma; su aroma.

Alcé la cabeza, y me encontré con su rostro. Se miraba apacible, distante y si… También se veía espectacularmente guapo. Quise maldecir allí mismo, tirarme al suelo y hacer un berrinche por ése hecho, pero sería ridículo y no lo hice. Por dentro, por dentro estaba podrido y eso era lo que yo tenía que ver.

Me acomodé en la silla, que cualquier otro día, hubiera juzgado de bastante cómoda, pero ahora no. Ahora la sentía dura y enfermiza. El tipo de silla en el que nadie podría estar por mucho tiempo antes de ganarse un buen dolor en el trasero, o hasta una infección. Quizá, tan sólo era que todo en él, y por lo tanto, todo lo cercano a él, me repelía.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Mi cerebro le ganó a mi voz, y formuló la pregunta sin esperar a que la mesera se marchara. Pero es que ni siquiera la había notado; no, hasta que su respiración se cortó y sus manos cubrieron su boca. La miré con desagrado, y se marchó. No estaba de humor.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la dulce, Bella?

Me preguntó, con un deje de reclamo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Le pregunté, clavando la mirada en él. Sus ojos perfectos y vacíos, sólo pudieron mantenerse firmes a mi escrutinio un par de segundos. Sonreí, satisfecha.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con Garrett?

Otra vez, ése tono de reclamo.

\- Estuve con Lauren, pero ahora tengo un lugar donde vivir.

Puntualicé, acordando que ocultar las cosas de nada serviría. Me daba igual que él supiera de mi vida o no. Además, me sentía agradecida con Lauren. Me había recibido en su casa sin hacerme ningún tipo de cuestionamiento, había sido amable, y me había brindado todo su apoyo… Y aunque su situación con Garrett, era bastante complicada (pues al parecer, después de una larga charla de la que no supe nada, todo se había arreglado), ella era una gran persona y le tenía afecto.

Edward asintió, como si ya lo supiera, y yo detuve mi pensar. Tenía que estar atenta.

\- Comamos.

Me dijo de un momento a otro, y yo asentí. Ordené una ensalada, tenía el estómago revuelto como para conseguir comer algo más sólido.

Suspiré.

Comimos en silencio, y tampoco dije nada cuando Edward, no ordenó más que una botella de vino. En realidad, una tras otra, hasta que yo hube terminado.

Su rostro, en vez de pálido como hacía una hora, estaba rosáceo a causa del alcohol. Era una aparición. Tenía el cutis perfecto, la boca perfecta, la nariz recta y también perfecta, los ojos grandes y las pestañas largas y perfectas. Todo, un conjunto de perfección tan inexorable que helaba la sangre.

Cuando mi plato estuvo vacío, no pude más.

\- Si no vas a decir nada, me iré.

Me puse de pie, sintiendo un leve mareo a causa del rápido movimiento.

\- No te vayas. – Se levantó como pudo, y rodeó la mesa para llegar a mi. Me sujetó por los hombros, o mejor dicho, se sostuvo de mis hombros y sonrió. Era la sonrisa de un ángel, de un maldito ángel del infierno. Mis rodillas temblaron y supe lo que estaba por venir. Me lo dijeron sus labios al aproximarse, su tibio aliento, su aroma personal y varonil mezclado con el alcohol, y también su mirada suplicante. Me lo dijo todo; que estaba a punto de besarme, a punto de mandar al carajo mi respeto, mi valía como ser humano y como mujer, pero cuando sus labios, efímeros, estuvieron a punto de rozar los míos, le propiné un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo tumbó de inmediato. Gimió a causa del dolor, y comenzó a contraerse en el suelo. Saqué del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones el anillo, que aún se aferraba a la fina y rota cadena, y lo deposité con cuidado sobre la mesa. Escuché varios suspiros, una copa romperse, y un grito ahogado, pero no miré a nadie. Simplemente salí de ahí con la frente en alto, y guardé mis temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, para calmar el hormigueo que su cercanía me había ocasionado, para ocultarlo. Y cuando estuve afuera, de nuevo, en el frío, en la nieve, en el viento helado, pude por fin respirar. Miré directo al cielo, _y agradecí ser quien era._

Vagabundeé por las calles, alejándome del lugar, de **él** , por fin.

Tenía una cita que cumplir. Garrett, había conseguido que fuera la modelo de una campaña de concientización sobre el bajo peso en las modelos, y aunque ni el fotógrafo ni el patrocinador estaban de acuerdo en mi participación, Garrett había hecho uso de sus influencias para que me presentara, y así fue. No estaba de acuerdo del todo, pero ahora, si alguna oportunidad se mostraba frente a mí, simplemente iría a por ella, y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

Sonreí cuando estuve frente a las escaleras de The Met. Crucé la calle a largas zancadas, y agité mi mano en alto cuando reconocí a, Garrett. Llevaba un pantalón azul marino de vestir y una camisa blanca casual. Tomé aire. Desde que era consciente de su abrumadora presencia, me costaba pensar con claridad cuando él estaba cerca. _¡Malditas hormonas!_ Él estaba a punto de acudir a mi encuentro, pero un hombre canoso, alto y delgado que usaba un abrigo amarillo canario, lo apartó y me recibió con un abrazo.

\- ¡Llegaste puntual, hermosa!

Me dijo, luego de plantarme un beso en ambas mejillas. Me quedé de piedra.

\- Él ha creado la campaña.

Murmuró, Garrett en mí oído a tiempo, en un volumen tan bajo que sólo yo pude escuchar.

\- Me parece excelente que los diseñadores se interesen por el gran problema de salud de las masas a causa de las campañas. Siempre se presenta a una chica delgada, rayando en lo esquelética.

\- ¡Claro, linda! Pero en esta industria, se anda poco a poco, nadie va cambiar de forma de pensar de un día para el otro, pero con _Pure_ \- me dijo, señalando el panel que se hallaba detrás de nosotros. _Pure_ , ése era el nombre de la campaña. – Te cuento, la idea es; mostrar a una chica hermosa, que serás tú, con ropa hermosa, que haga lucir tu cuerpo y tu belleza natural, demostrándole al mundo que no se necesitan ni muchos dólares, ni mucho maquillaje, y por supuesto, ni cirugías cosméticas para verse bien y ser una princesa.

\- ¿Una princesa?

\- Si, el termino ha quedado en el olvido. Ya sabes, por todo lo que ha sucedido en el movimiento feminista, pero yo creo que el feminismo no está peleado con el verse bien y hermosa. Una princesa puede sacar las garras y defender su punto de vista o izar una espada si es necesario. Los valores y las ideas nada tienen que ver con el exterior. Puedes ser hermosa, y ser tú misma. Todo es parte de una sola cosa, y es lo que queremos mostrar. Que ser bella es parte de todas la mujeres, y que no deben temer ser quienes son ni deben ser señaladas por lo que usan. Ésta campaña es de reintegración. Usarás diversos cambios de ropa, que integren a la juventud, a lo clásico, a lo moderno, lo elegante, lo casual y lo atrevido, en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, en lugares comunes, puntos de reunión al que cualquiera va. Llevamos más de un año creando el concepto, esto tiene que ser perfecto.

Su voz melodiosa y tranquila, me hacía sentir que estaba a punto de formar parte de algo bueno para el mundo. Realmente, jamás había pensado que en la industria de la moda pudiera hacerse un cambio de tan grande magnitud. Siempre había visto la moda y la belleza en sí, como algo superfluo y banal. Y no lo era.

\- Cariño, llévala para que se cambié.

Garrett asintió, y en el trayecto al camerino, que seguramente les había tomado al menos, un par de horas montar, me fue presentando con: maquillistas, fotógrafos y demás gente que estaba involucrada con el proyecto. Yo no paraba de sonreír, ni de maravillarme con todo lo que veía.

Cuando al fin estuvimos ya dentro del camerino, me presentó con una chica morena, alta y de unas curvas espectaculares, que usaba un bonito vestido a conjunto con botas altas negras y medias. Por primera vez en la vida, me sentí incomoda con mi atuendo.

\- Ella es Zafrina, te ayudará con todo lo que necesites. Yo esperaré afuera, obviamente. ¿O quieres que me quede?

Dijo, en tono bromista. Me pregunté si…

\- Si, quédate.

Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió nervioso.

\- Entonces me quedo.

Me eché a reír.

\- Era broma, saldré en un minuto, o eso espero…

Le respondí, sin estar segura de cuanto tiempo me tomaría estar lista.

Garrett suspiró, como si algo muy pesado hubiera estado a punto de caerle encima y se hubiera salvado por los pelos.

\- No juegues conmigo, Bella. Soy un hombre muy frágil.

Hizo un movimiento dramático y se perdió detrás de la puerta, cerrándola a su vez. Me giré para encontrarme con Zafrina, la chica estaba perpleja.

\- Él es…

\- Sí.

\- Es tan…

Rodeé los ojos.

\- Sí.

Respondí cortante, como molesta por algo…

\- Y bueno… ¿Qué debería ponerme?

Zafrina, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, y jaló de detrás de sí, una percha lo bastante larga como para asustarme. Retiró la manta blanca, que llevaba el logo de la marca y me sumergí entre los diversos colores.

\- Prueba con el que prefieras, iremos poniendo los que ya usaste en ésta otra percha. - Me señaló, pero yo no seguí la dirección de su mano. - Burke, el fotógrafo, quiere que elijas las prendas conforme te vayas sintiendo cómoda.

\- Asentí.

Pasé la mano por las telas… Suaves, unas un tanto ásperas, y otras…

\- Usaré éste.

Era un vestido rosa pálido, muy corto, pero con la parte de arriba alta y bien cubierta. Me preocupó el clima allí afuera, aún con la sudadera me moría de frío, seguramente con aquél vestido me congelaría.

En un dos por tres, me enfundé en el…

\- ¿Cómo han sabido mi talla?

Pregunté sólo por decir algo.

\- Tengo entendido que Garrett (pronunció el nombre con ensoñación y admiración), lo arregló todo con el diseñador, el fotógrafo, el director… En fin…

En su voz había un tono ligero de reproche. Sí. Jamás habría llegado ahí si no fuera por Garrett, y la verdad, no me apenaba el reconocerlo.

Cuando me miré en el espejo completo que se encontraba justo a un lado de la zona de lo que debería ser de maquillaje, contuve un suspiro. El diseño era delicado y se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo, se deslizaba con soltura por mi cadera hasta mis piernas, en donde jugueteaba seductoramente envolviendo mis muslos. Era demasiado revelador, pero en la parte superior, que se aferraba hasta mi cuello, formando una curva deliciosa por mis hombros, le impedía rayar en lo vulgar. Era la combinación perfecta, y por primera vez en toda mi existencia, realmente me sentí hermosa y femenina.

\- Éstos son los zapatos.

Zafrina, me entregó los bonitos zapatos de correas del mismo tono del vestido, y entonces me preocupé. No sólo eran altos, eran altísimos. Me calzaban a la perfección, pero al dar el primer paso, casi logré irme de cabeza. Practiqué caminar de aquí para allá en el camerino, intentado acostumbrarme. Seguramente, una modelo de verdad no se caería de boca al dar un paso, y yo no quería hacer quedar mal a Garrett, así que… Fuera como fuera, yo podría caminar con ellos.

Cuando salí, la locación ya estaba lista. Las luces, las cámaras, las personas corriendo de aquí para allá sabiendo exactamente lo que tenían que hacer… Una mujer, muy parecida a Zafrina, me perseguía con un estuche en mano... No había caído en la cuenta de ése detalle, había estado muy ocupada admirando todo lo que me rodeaba.

\- Sólo para dar un poco más de luz a tu rostro…

Me explicó, mientras con una bola de silicona aplicaba un producto blanquecino en toda mi cara y parte de mi cuello, seguido por un tono mate en rojo, que colocó en mis labios; que se había sentido igual a una ligera caricia con las yemas de los dedos, a causa del pincel.

\- Lista.

Me pidieron que caminara por las escaleras un rato. Que me liberara y que mirara a la cámara de vez en cuando como queriendo impresionarla y seducirla, pero sin dejar de ser inocente.

El cerebro casi se me hizo añicos al escuchar toda esa locura. Nadie podría parecer inocente, seductor y seguro de sí mismo al mismo tiempo, pero yo debía intentarlo.

Coloqué una mano en mi cadera y clavé la mirada en la fachada del lugar. Era precioso, y justo a esa hora del día, en que la tenue luz del invierno caía sobre la estructura armoniosa… Me provocaba sonreír.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Me decía el hombre que disparaba emocionado con la cámara desde diferentes ángulos. Mientras una cámara móvil, seguía cada uno de mis movimientos.

Aquéllo, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, y por unas horas, me olvidé de todo lo que había sucedido; tanto de mi vida pasada, tanto como de mi presente, tan sólo estaba ahí. Aguantando el dolor en los pies a causa de los tacones, tratando de guardar el equilibrio y manteniendo mi rostro a la expectativa, lanzando al resto del mundo cada uno de mis pensamientos con tan sólo una mirada. Así prosiguió la tarde, hasta que llegamos al último vestido, uno negro en cuello redondo con transparencias en la larga falda. Estaba estupendo, de hecho era mi preferido. Al caminar, quedaba descubierta buena parte de mis muslos, al punto de que la revelación era casi peligrosa. Caminaba alrededor de la fuente, que había sido iluminada por unas bonitas y sofisticadas luces led, para mejor efecto.

Entonces, por primera vez en varias horas, clavé la vista en, Garrett.

Me recorría con la mirada, como intentando reconocerme debajo de la ropa, pero por alguna razón no podía. O eso fue, hasta que su hermoso rostro consternado, me hizo reír. Entonces, él no sonrió como yo esperaba. Simplemente tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, intentando contener que algo se le escapara de sus maravillosos ojos. Algo que no quería que yo notara, y que aún, no estaba lista para ver. Entonces, me giré hacía la cámara, llevé mi dedo índice a mi labio inferior y le dije adiós a, _Edward Cullen_.

Los días posteriores a ésa noche, fueron tranquilos, todavía no me atrevía a encender el televisor ni mucho menos a curiosear por Internet, pero me sentía en paz.

Diciembre, estaba por terminar, y no sentía que hubiera disfrutado del ambiente festivo, pero jamás lo había hecho, así que no me importó. Y como, Garrett, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba ocupado, al igual que Lauren, pues menos. Me dedicaba a estar en casa, y a acudir a las locaciones cuando hubiera llamado. Lauren y Garrett, me habían ido a ver un par de veces, pero jamás juntos. A pesar de que ambos se mantenían firmes, diciendo que ahora eran muy buenos amigos, para nada se notaba. Desconocía si se habían visto otras veces, pero ninguno mencionaba nada del otro, y yo me sentía con poco derecho como para atreverme a preguntar.

El vino tinto, se deslizaba cautivante por mi garganta, cuando una voz proveniente de la sala me alertó. Debía ser Lauren o Garrett, nadie más tenía permiso para subir.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, acomodándome la blusa de descanso que tenía hecha bola hasta la cintura... Anduve con pasos quedos a través del corredor, hasta llegar a la sala, y allí, como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba él, a mi espera.

Abrí la boca para formular la única pregunta posible que había:

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Pero no pude, su boca se instaló allí en donde mi pregunta se perdió y sentí náuseas. El sabor a alcohol, su aroma; mezclado con un ligero efluvio floral que seguramente era de ella, casi me impulsó a vomitar. Coloqué como pude las palmas en su pecho, y lo aparté. No había sido sencillo, pues se aferraba a mí al igual que una sanguijuela, dispuesto a beberse hasta la última gota de mi voluntad, y hubiera flaqueado si no hubiera sido por mi exasperación. Si. Mi enojo había podido más y me había liberado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Vete de aquí!

Le grité, limpiándome su repulsivo beso con la manga de la blusa.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura, atrayéndome nuevamente hacía él, ciñendo mi cuerpo al suyo hasta convertirnos en uno solo. El asco caía en forma de cascada sobre mi cuerpo, quemándome la piel, dejando a su paso un sabor amargo en mi lengua.

\- _Vuelve. Vuelve._

Canturreaba en mi oído con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Suéltame!

Luchaba por apartarlo, pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo. Su boca me había vuelto a atrapar, y sus manos habían conseguido colarse por debajo de mi blusa. Sus dedos, impulsados por el frenesí, luchaban por deshacerse de mi sostén y lo hubieran logrado. Pero mis dientes, se afianzaron a su labio superior, machacándolo con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!

Me preguntó, tambaleándose hacia atrás totalmente ofendido por mi reacción. ¡Imbécil!

Después de todo lo que había hecho, todavía se atrevía a pararse delante de mí y a tomar mi cuerpo como si le perteneciera, a robarse mis besos, reclamando la pasión que ya no le correspondía…

\- ¡Largo! ¡Largo!

Grité con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitían, y él me miró atónito. Embargado por el miedo.

Tomó su chaqueta, y sin mirarme, se fue. Escuché el tenue sonido del elevador al irse. Era lo que esperaba para dejarme caer en el sillón y llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Malnacido hijo de puta!

Las lagrimas brotaron en forma de río sin parecer tener fin; lo único que logré, fue hacerme ovillo en el sofá y esperar que el cansancio me venciera. Mentalmente, estaba agotada, y desecha.

Me costó mucho abrir los ojos, pero al fin lo conseguí, al fin y al cabo era, Bella Swan, la chica que lo había sobrevivido todo, y no podía darme por vencida ahora, y mucho menos por un hombre. La idea me resultaba vomitiva.

Un mensaje fue lo que me alertó, tenía que levantarme de mi letargo y darle la cara al día, como había venido haciendo desde que me aparté de él y desde que decidí llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con mi decisión.

 _"Tienes una entrevista, por lo de la sesión. No pude avisarte antes. Me quedé dormido. Perdón. ¿Nos vemos para cenar? Te espero en tu piso."_

El confianzudo mensaje de Garrett, me arrebató una sonrisa tan grande que la mandíbula comenzó a doler. Pues yo no estaba habituada a las sonrisas, hasta ahora.

Marqué rápidamente al teléfono de Alec, el hombre que me había aceptado como cara de la campaña. Sonreí al recordar su voz musical. No tuve que esperar mucho, al instante me respondió.

 _¿Ya te contó G, de la entrevista?_

 _¿G?_

 _¡Garrett, mujer!_

Me quedé en blanco, había olvidado que así le decían a Garrett, en el medio. Pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien realmente llamarlo de ése modo. Edward, jamás se había referido a él de ésa forma.

 _Si, si. Me dijo de la entrevista._

 _Pues alístate, princesa. Porque ya mandé a Tia, contigo._

Se me heló la sangre al escuchar el nombre. Tia, la presentadora. La que destruía reputaciones en segundos. Sus preguntas eran las más temibles, incluso había escuchado a Edward, quejarse de ella alguna vez.

 _Debe de estar allá en unos quince minutos, acaba de tomar una limo. Lo siento, linda, pero tengo que colgar. Mi cariñito, me está volviendo loco, no encuentra nada._

Después de escuchar una voz al fondo quejarse sobre una corbata negra a rayas, la llamada se cortó.

Había dicho quince minutos...

Corrí hacia la habitación hecha un bólido. Seguramente ella esperaba que yo estuviera despampanante... Pero ése también sería un error. Se supone que me habían aceptado por como era, por mi poco maquillaje y por mi sencillez al vestir...

Miré directo a mi guardarropa, en realidad mucha de ésa ropa, la había escogido, Edward o en su defecto, Esme...

Suspiré derrotada. Escogí un vestido ceñido con mangas y con la falda en forma de volantes. Quizá era muy moderno para mi, pero iba bien. Me lo coloqué lo más rápido que pude, quejándome internamente porque no tenía tiempo para tomar una ducha. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, y me puse un poco de color en los labios.

Iba corriendo con los zapatos en la mano, recogiendo del piso todos los cojines y lanzándolos al sofá en dónde les correspondía estar; y en ése momento, el latoso pitido del ascensor me dejó helada. Me coloqué lo más rápido que pude los zapatos y me acomodé en el sillón, con los músculos quejándose a causa de mi tensión.

La mujer de melena castaña y de piernas interminables, me encontró en un santiamén. No tuvo más que seguir el pasillo y dar conmigo. Un hombre la acompañaba. Sin esperar indicación alguna, él se apresuró a instalar el equipo que utilizaría para grabar la entrevista, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que la mujer se dirigió a mi, entonces, él levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en mi rostro. Sus ojos divagaron con descaro, desde mis ojos hasta mi cadera y piernas, pero sin hacerme sentir incómoda. Y al darse cuenta de que yo lo miraba, carraspeó y me dio la espalda.

\- Hola. Debes saber quién soy. - Me dijo casi en forma de amenaza. Asentí y sonreí.

\- Buenos días, Tia. Puedes sentarte donde quieras.

\- Me sentaré aquí, y tú puedes quedarte ahí donde estás.

Me indicó, acomodándose en el cómodo sofá de piel que se situaba enfrente. Una sola mesa de caoba nos separaba, una mesa que lucia por encima, un bonito florero con un hermoso arreglo de orquídeas blancas. No lo había notado hasta ahora. Debía agradecerle al portero del edificio. ¿O no? ¿Acaso era su obligación el hacer eso cada día sin falta? ¿Venía incluido en la renta acaso? Negué, desechando ésas ideas.

\- Perdona que haya venido de esta manera tan apresurada, pero así es mejor.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunté, haciéndome la ingenua. Claro, eso ya lo tenía bien planeado. Así, yo no tendría tiempo de pensar en respuestas, o en como escabullirme a sus interrogantes.

\- Listo.

Avisó el tipo larguirucho que ya no se atrevía a mirarme, al menos no cuando yo me diera cuenta de ello.

\- Muy bien. No perdamos tiempo. Tu relájate, estamos en confianza.

Casi me eché a reír. ¿En confianza? Pero si era la primera vez que la veía. Negué con la cabeza. Éste mundo de la fama junto con toda su ostentación, se movía demasiado rápido.

La mujer se arregló el cabello, cruzó la pierna y enderezó la espalda.

\- Hola, Bella. Hoy vine contigo porque todos sabemos ya de la nueva campaña de la reconocida marca CC, ¿puedes contarnos cómo es que te han elegido como la única modelo, para tan importante colección? Después de todo, no tiene mucho tiempo que el escándalo del famoso cantante, Edward Cullen, te hizo salir del reflector.

Un retortijón en el estomago casi me hizo echar hasta lo que no había comido, pero sonreí.

\- Hace unas semanas, acompañé a mi amigo Garrett... a

\- ¿Usted se refiere al actor? ¿A G? ¿El mejor amigo de, Edward Cullen?

¿Cómo es que en todas las preguntas salía su estúpido nombre?

\- Así es. Lo acompañé a una sesión fotográfica de la marca que representa... Nos tomaron algunas fotos, simplemente por diversión... Entonces él se enteró de que CC estaba buscando una modelo, una cara nueva para la campaña y me propuso.

\- Tengo entendido que hizo más que eso. Habló con el diseñador directamente y...

\- Si, él lo hizo de ése modo. Creyó que yo podría contribuir en la causa en la que la marca se ha interesado.

Me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria por mi interrupción, pero de igual forma, pude ver una luz divertida en sus grandes ojos verdes.

\- Es verdad... ¿Qué le hizo pensar que usted tenía el cuerpo perfecto para lo que se quiere dar a entender con la campaña?

Suspiré.

\- Yo soy una mujer como cualquier otra que usted podría ver en las calles. No nací entre pasarelas, ni viví cultivando mi cuerpo para que fuera aceptado por cierto número de personas. Comí cuando tuve hambre, intenté cuidar mi salud lo más que pude, y como usted ve... Es lo que soy, una mujer saludable y hermosa también.

Lo último, intenté decirlo con firmeza. Estaba segura de que no estaría bien titubear en ése asunto.

\- ¿Piensa que los diseñadores están equivocados al no querer vestir a cuerpos con más curvas?

Arrugué el gesto.

\- ¿Mujeres con más curvas?

\- Si. Mujeres... - Hubo un silencio interminable que yo no planeaba romper. - Mujeres, digamos, con un poco de peso...

\- Bueno... Yo pienso que los diseñadores tienen su prototipo de mujer... Y eso no quiere decir que sea más fácil vestir a una mujer que pesa cuarenta quilos a una que pesa noventa. Yo creo que es parte de lo que se considera belleza hoy en día. La sociedad no está interesada en ver a una chica de noventa kilos en una pasarela, y los diseñadores lo saben... Creo que es más culpa de la sociedad crítica e ignorante, que de lo que es la industria de la moda. Porque... La moda es un producto, y tiene que venderse a como de lugar. Los que dan las pautas son los demás. Uno no va a ofrecer un producto que no es interesante al público porque entonces no vendería...

Tia, se quedó callada un largo rato, sopesando mis palabras.

\- ¿Entonces cree que debería haber mujeres de ése tipo en una pasarela?

Mordí mi labio inferior. Comenzaba a sentirme aburrida.

\- Ése el es problema. Usted ha dicho mujeres de ése tipo, y eso no existe. Existen mujeres, es todo. Creo que debería haber mujeres reales en una pasarela. Porque... Una mujer que no come para poder usar una talla imposible de un vestido de diseñador, no es real. Una mujer real, un ser humano real... Come cuando tiene hambre, hace ejercicio, se cuida... En fin... Tampoco se trata que decir que las tallas grandes son correctas... Ambos extremos son malos. Lo real es ser saludable, porque es la forma que tiene uno de decir que se ama así mismo. Uno no va a matarse de hambre si se quiere, ni va a matarse comiendo si se quiere.

\- Entonces... ¿Podría decirse que usted es una mujer saludable? En sus propias palabras, ¿qué usted es una mujer real?

Asentí.

\- Si. Aunque he de confesar que tengo debilidad por las cosas dulces y últimamente no he tenido oportunidad de ejercitarme como debería. Pero ésas son mis excusas, también tengo fallas, pero me mantengo.

\- ¿Es cierto que para las primeras fotos de _Pure_ , no usó nada de maquillaje y que tampoco, las fotos fueron retocadas?

\- Usé un poco de maquillaje base para ayudar a la luz de las fotografías, y labial. Por lo otro, si, el objetivo es que las fotografías no sean modificadas.

\- ¿Qué cree usted que piense, Edward Cullen cuando la vea en las portadas de las revistas más importantes del mundo?

Sin notarlo, di un respingo al escuchar nuevamente su nombre.

\- La verdad no lo sé. Pregúntele si tiene la oportunidad de verlo.

Solté una risita para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

\- ¿Es que usted ya no lo ve más?

Tragué saliva.

\- No.

\- ¿Podría contarme lo que sucedió? Se murmuraba que estaban comprometidos.

\- Como usted sabe... Él está atravesando por un momento difícil, creo que sería poco educado de mi parte ponerme a hablar de cosas personales. Simplemente... Estuvimos juntos un tiempo, cuando funcionaba todo bien, pero ya no funciona, y ahora... Sólo espero que sea feliz.

Tomé aire. Mi lengua se había convertido en una lija. Esperaba no haber adoptado una expresión agonizante.

\- ¿Qué puede decirme de su relación con el afamado actor, G?

Tragué saliva. Un oscuro nerviosismo, viajó por mi columna vertebral, electrizando mi cuerpo hasta hacerme sentir incómoda.

\- Él es un buen amigo, es un excelente amigo.

No pude evitar sonreír al hablar de él, pero aún así, la incomodidad y la molestia, se podían leer con facilidad en mis palabras.

\- Parecen muy cercanos, de hecho, él vive en éste mismo edificio, si no me equivoco.

\- Si. Es cierto. Garrett... - Tia se sorprendió al escucharme llamarlo por su nombre. - Es alguien con quien una no puede evitar estar. Es inteligente, gracioso, sincero...

\- ¿Cree que sin él usted hubiera llegado a ser la cara de la marca CC?

\- Desde luego que no.

Declaré. Ella sonrió con escepticismo.

\- Bueno, Bella. Te agradezco tu sinceridad. Muchas gracias por recibirme así, de improvisto. ¿Quieres decirle algo al público?

Aclaré mi garganta antes de responder, pues temía que mi voz sonará débil.

\- Espero que la campaña llegué al entendimiento de todos y que juntos nos esforcemos por tener una vida más saludable.

Tia, asintió y sonrió.

\- Listo.

El hombre tardó un momento en recomponerse, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a retirar el equipo con agilidad.

\- Gracias en verdad, Bella. Fuiste más sincera de lo que esperaba. Espero volverte a ver. Ojalá que el mundo del modelaje tomé un giro agradable contigo dentro.

No esperaba ésas palabras de ella. Después de todo, era poco querida por los artistas. Pero ése era su trabajo. Sacar verdades a punta de cañón.

Simplemente asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

No tardó mucho en irse, parecía tener muchos compromisos, y muy seguramente los tenía.

Me di un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para despabilarme.

Por alguna razón, el responder a todas esas preguntas acerca de Edward, me habían dejado más mareada de lo que debiera. Me coloqué un abrigo, sin fijarme si combinaba con lo demás. Y me decidí a ir en búsqueda de una cafetería. Necesitaba pensar. Y el té caliente siempre ayudaba, o quizá me atrevería a tomar un café... Quizá...

Caminé dos cuadras entre las ya acostumbradas, atestadas calles. No debería estar muy lejos. Ya había ido con Lauren, a ése lugar... Alcé la vista y lo divisé a unos cuantos pasos, por fin. Tenía las manos heladas.

No me había percatado de que algunas miradas se posaban sobre mi sin intentar disimular ni un poco. Pero no me importó, pedí mi Chai y me acomodé en una mesita del centro.

Extrañaba esto. Estar sola, tomar algo caliente y respirar, sin tener que preocuparme por nadie.

O eso creía, hasta que alrededor de mi mesa, varias chicas comenzaron a reclamar mi atención.

\- ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! - Gritaban.

¿Ella quién? Las fotos de la campaña, todavía no eran reveladas al público así que...

\- ¿Por qué abandonaste a Edward?

Me recriminaron varias al unísono. Casi escupí el trago que había tomado.

¡Claro! Edward Cullen, de nuevo.

\- Yo no lo abandoné. A veces las personas funcionan mejor por separado.

Dije con tranquilidad, como quien le explica algo a un niño pequeño.

\- Pero él es un sueño... ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonta como para dejarlo?

Las personas cada vez estaban más cerca de mí. Tenía la sensación de que la cafetería había disminuido en tamaño.

\- Yo no lo dejé.

\- ¿Entonces él te dejó?

La pregunta me sacó de quicio.

\- Yo lo dejé.

Apunté.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Si que eres tonta!

Resoplé, exasperada.

\- Yo sé que lo admiran y respeto eso. Es muy talentoso, pero lo que sea que haya sucedido entre él y yo, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Él las quiere, y se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace por ustedes, y es lo que debería interesarles...

Lo había dicho con calma, claro. Con la calma con quien alguien rompe un vaso, y aunque no les agradó mi respuesta, la aceptaron.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita?

Uno de los meseros me miró con temor y yo asentí.

\- Llamaré un taxi.

Le dije, haciendo ademán de sacar mi móvil.

\- No hace falta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te dejo sola unas horas y enloqueces a medio Manhattan.

La voz de Garrett, casi me hizo dar un salto de alegría.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las personas comenzaron a arremolinarse aún más. Habían cerrado el local, pero mucha gente gritaba y luchaba por entrar. Todo eraun caos.

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

\- No arruines el momento con tus preguntas. - me lanzó una mirada seductora que me heló la sangre. Tragué en seco. - Mejor prepárate para salir.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo hacía la puerta del lugar, estaba abarrotada de gente. No era algo que tomarse a broma. Un hombre alto y de hombros anchos entró y nos guió hasta la salida. La gente casi nos pegaba sus teléfonos a la cara para conseguir una foto. El bullicio era terrible, pero no tardamos mucho en abrirnos camino hasta el auto.

\- Ya dime... ¿Cómo supiste?

Le pregunté, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Él arrugó la nariz.

\- Internet. - Sonrió a causa del recuerdo. - Estabas en un vídeo en directo, en Youtube.

Me explicó, con sorpresa en la voz.

\- ¿Y qué hacías en Internet?

Le pregunté incrédula, pues se suponía que estaba trabajando.

\- Esperar que te metieras en problemas. - Murmuró con voz profunda, develando más de lo que las palabras en sí mismas decían.

Sus labios, se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, y me quedé sin habla.

* * *

Los periodistas no me dejan en paz desde que se supo que lo mío con Bella terminó. No estarán felices hasta escuchar una declaración, y ella, como un ratón asustado, no se atreve a decir nada. Espera que yo lo haga, que yo lo diga, que diga que la deje por Rose, pero no puedo, no todavía.

Me alisto para salir del estudio, estoy exhausto. Una fina llovizna me cubre el rostro cuando salgo. No miro a nadie en particular, y aunque quisiera, no me sería posible distinguir nada en absoluto. Los flashazos me deslumbran... Nadie sabe que estoy muerto por dentro, que camino de puro milagro.

Emmett, forma una valla con su cuerpo para que nadie pueda tocarme, pero entonces, no sé porqué, levanto la vista. Una mujer se sitúa a mi derecha, a un lado de mi auto. Me mira, no deja de mirarme, con ésos ojos profundos que sé que he visto antes... Ésos ojos que te hacen saber en lo que te has convertido.

Trago saliva. Estoy asustado y no sé porque.

Dotada de una fuerza sobrenatural, logra pasar a la gente y llegar a mi, como si nadie pudiese notarla, más que yo. Entonces, entre las personas y la lucha de Emmett por llevarme seguro hasta el automóvil; ella se para frente a mí, y me golpea. Estoy tan sorprendido que ni siquiera puedo moverme. La multitud suelta un grito, pero yo no logro saber lo que sucede, sólo sé que ella se aleja y que nadie la detiene...

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya sé, ya sé, me atrasé de nuevo... ¡Que alguien me lance un Cruciatus!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, en verdad que me han dado mucha fuerza. Los he leído todos, y les tengo un cariño me inmenso._

 _ **Valeria** , lo siento mucho, pero así tenía que ser. Respecto a tu pregunta, te diré que faltan... De diez a ocho capítulos. Perdóname por haber alargado tanto tu agonía, pero aquí estoy, ya con todos los capítulos escritos en papel, listos para pasarse a formato Word. _

_**Angeles Bzc** , tienes razón. Edward, es un cobarde, pero allí esta nuestra Bella, para darle una patada en donde más le duela. Se perdona una vez y hasta dos, pero hay que saber cuando una está enamorada y cuando sólo se trata de estupidez. Y no te preocupes, Rosalie pagará por todo. Saludos, espero que tengas muy bonito día y que disfrutes el capítulo. _

_Por lo demás diré, que nos leeremos pronto. Espero yo, ésta misma semana. Tengo mucho tiempo libre estos días, así que me la pasaré escribiendo y puliendo los demás capítulos._

 _Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, ya nos acercamos a la parte final... ¿Bella se enamorará de Garrett? Quien sabe... Todo puede pasar._

 _Un saludo a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, se les quiere._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Anabelle._


End file.
